Private Matters
by RBGzMom
Summary: AU: What happens when the private lives of Kings' County public servants are exposed? This is an ensemble piece. I do not own TWD, any song lyrics or products mentioned. Richonne, Dasha, Gleggie and Carl.
1. Chapter 1

**Restless**

 _Is she talking about owls?_ Rick had zoned out somewhere between drinks at the bar and the shared appetizer at the table. _Why am I even here?_ He cleared his throat and doubled his focus-big mistake.

 _She looks like an owl with her big wide blank eyes that seem to scream-Whoo?!_ He chuckles.

"I know, it's hilarious," Jessie states with a hopeful, desperate smile.

"Jessie…I've had a real nice time, but I think it's about…what I mean to say is I'm not the right guy for you.

Quickly, she reaches over and covers his hand with hers rubbing her thumb across my knuckles. "Rick, you deserve to be happy and I know I'm the right girl for the job."

He slides his hand from under hers and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet retrieving a few bills. He placed them on the table and waves over their server. "See, that's the thing Jessie. I am not looking for happy. I want a love that brings me unspeakable joy."

She furrows her brow and squints at him, "I don't get the difference? Sounds like the same thing to me."

He smiles politely, "I know. Let me walk you to your car." She stands, turns and searches my face with confusion clouding her eyes. He's seen this look at the end of too many dates, happy hours, and wedding receptions; but he refuses to settle. Been there, done that with Lori. He tucks Jessie into her car and watches her drive away.

He was Mr. Kings' County High, solid grades, good athlete, well liked by students and staff and she was head cheerleader. Perfect on paper-Hallmark Channel happy. The problem with all that perceived happiness. He felt nothing but time passing.

Everyone in Kings' County knew how that story ended because every citizen, shop, event and organization perpetuated that narrative. The Pleasant Valley version of life was in the water, the very air we breathed-suffocating the possibility of something deeper, more authentic.

His problem, he loved the feeling of community in his hometown but the love he wanted, no deserved didn't exist with the county lines. Maybe Daryl was right and it was time to move on to some place bigger or different. _Maybe I'm just too complicated,"_ he mused.

Tired of the introspection and still restless he headed to the gun range. One hour of practice would settle him down. He pulled into his usual slot and grabbed his service weapon and holster from the lock box in the trunk of his Toyota Land cruiser.

As he approached the entrance he noticed the cars of the usual night time crowd: Eugene's, faded yellow Datsun; Gregory's, RAM 1500; and Dale's, black Cherokee. He paused when he noticed out of the corner of his left eye a matte silver and black Audi R8-now that was not a Kings' County car. _Interesting._

"Hey Eugene."

"Sheriff Grimes. Not surprised to see you. No, expected you earlier. Here's your box."

"Thanks, have that I become that predictable?" Rick shook his head.

"Not at all, you have a routine. Routines are good, order is nice." Rick watched Eugene's ordered movements behind the counter then looked down at his well worn boots. _How the hell did this become my life?_ He shook his thoughts free and headed toward the indoor shooting range.

Just as he rounded the corner Gregory's voice broke through his internal dialogue.

"Hey, I thought you were already here," he states with surprise.

"Nah, just got here."

"Hmm, I swore I heard that Colt of yours a few stalls down," Gregory smoothed the hair at the back of his head.

"Musta' been someone else," Rick shrugging the shoulder his holster laid against.

"Well, I'm off. Enjoy your night."

"See ya' around."

Rick stepped into the stall mindlessly attaching the target, strapping his holster around his waist and placing his Colt for loading on the small counter in front of him. Just as he pulled the ammunition from his belt he heard the sound he was all too familiar with as three shots rang out in succession followed by a groan of frustration.

His head snapped to the left. He secured his weapon as he took steady steps down the corridor to search for the shooter. What he saw stopped not just his feet but the air in his lungs.

His eyes put her together in pieces. First, the long, legs covered in black leather combat boots. Except these weren't ordinary boots. They had laces pulled tight and secured with a chrome buckle at the top of the boots just below the back of her knees.

His eyes land on her perfect black denim covered ass. _No that is a weapon capable of dragging a man willingly down to his knees._ He tore his gaze away and mapped the muscles of her back covered in a purple racer back tank. Strong broad shoulders that caused him to lick his lips; those beautiful brown shoulders deserved to be worshipped with thousands of gentle, soft kisses.

 _Get it together Grimes. Figure out something to say._ With an exasperated sigh she removed her protective gear and placed her Colt down. "Can I help?" delivered in a husky tone filled with open ended possibilities.

She spins, swinging her locs over her shoulder, coating the air around them with the intoxicating scent of jasmine. Rick inhaled deeply desperately needing to breath normally again.

She braced herself against the counter with both hands behind her which only made his distraction worse. _Focus on her, Rick do not give in to lust, do not even glance at those bouncy round breast._

Slowly he studied her full pillow soft lips, adorable cheeks and then lightening struck as his piercing blue eyes met her brown pools that seemed to have no end. _Those eyes, my God…_ they reflected fierce determination, passion and something seemingly familiar just beyond his reach that he couldn't quite name.

She watched him with equal amounts of shock and awe her mouth slightly agape. Breath: _in and out, Girl. He's just a man-just a man whose voice oozes sex; and is currently eye-fucking me-well._ Closing her mouth and taking a full breath she pieces together a response, "Only if you're an expert. I've been going at this for awhile and something is just not right."

"Well, you're in luck," he states while patting his thigh and smiling ever so seductively.

Her eyes travel down his denim covered thigh and flip between his prominent bulge and the weapon that is an identical match to the one she was holding. _This isn't happening-right_?

"Oh, um, sure, if you have time…no, it's ok. I am sure you have better things to do on a Saturday night. I was restless and thought this might help settle me down," she stutters out.

Then it hits him. The missing piece reflected in her eyes he couldn't name-kindred spirit. He hears her still over explaining while adorably flustered.

"I followed all the recommendations. Feet shoulder length apart, locked elbows," she trails off as he steps deliberately toward her.

He commands, "Turn around and show me your stance." She nods slowly, replaces her goggles, takes a deep breath and returns to the previous position. Then she feels him. He is not just standing behind her. He is consuming ever inch of her and ever molecule of air in their shared space.

He places his right foot on the inside of her right foot and slides it over. Next, his smooth calloused hands circle her small waist to shift her hips just slightly to the left. He proceeds to slide his large hands up her torso onto her shoulders and presses down just a fraction of an inch. He continues on his path as his hands glide underneath and down her arms and gives each elbows a nudge locking them firmly in place.

He leans in, his mouth at her ear, "When I say fire I want you to squeeze the trigger. Do you understand? Don't pull-squeeze." She can't breathe or think. This man has taken complete control and she is surrendering to his authority. His lips never leave her ear. She nods once. "Ready, aim…fire (boom), fire (boom), fire (boom)."

Then there is only stillness as Rick flips the switch moving the target toward them while their panting breaths mingle together. She places the gun on the counter with trembling hands, taking in the feel of his hardened chest against her back and his firm dick against her ass.

He has unleashed an emotional tsunami within her that she knows will scramble the carefully constructed life she built. Slowly she looks up and over the target, three shots-center mast. She snatches the protective gear away and squeals with delight. She punches both arms triumphantly in the air. He takes a step back and watches her exuberant celebration.

Before he can fully process what is happening her arms are around his neck and she is thanking him profusely. He throws his head back and laughs full and deep. This is what he has waited for-joy. He brings his eyes back to hers and sees it-wonder, joy and connection. She can't, no-she won't look away or deny or deflect. She is grabbing hold with everything she's got: head, heart and soul.

With a brilliant smile, "I'm Michonne by the way."

"Rick."

"Well, Rick. I think we need to get to know each other better."

"I couldn't agree more."

A half hour later he walks her to her car. "How did you know which one belongs to me?"

"I know my town, my guns and my woman."

"Is that so?" she questions with a slight arch of her brow. _Claiming me is brutish and bold and yet I don't even try to correct him._

"Absolutely, that Colt sends a message-Go Big or Go Home-and so does this engine," as he wraps on the hood of her car with two knuckles. "Am I wrong?"

She giggles, "Absolutely. When he showed me the rental choices I picked the Colt because it went with my boots. She lifts her left leg and taps the buckle. The car was as close to the Marvel Universe as I was ever going to get." Rick laughs holding his belly until it aches.

"What, shoes and comic books? That's what makes you tick." _Life will not be boring with her._

"What can I say-I'm a wonder of contradictions," as she smiles up at him.

She hits the alarm on her keychain to unlock the door and he opens the door with a flourish of Southern gentlemen charm that releases a bushel of tender, feminine butterflies across her chest. He squats down as she slides into the driver's seat. "Be careful and text me so I know your home safe and tucked away." She nods and pulls her seat belt in place.

He stands and closes the door securely before jogging over to hop into his SUV. After he secures his weapon in the trunk there's a honk. Rick turns ever so slowly, Michonne pulls up, rolls down the window with the sound of Mary J. Blige pouring out of the speakers:

 _ **I can love you…I can love you better than she can**_ …and blows him a sweet, tender kiss before speeding out of the parking lot. He is stunned silent. _Hell, I can live the rest of the week off that image alone._

He cruises through the streets making his way home. Once inside he strips down tucks himself in with a series of pillow punches and comforter tugging. The phone on the night table signals a message. He reads her text and responds with a kissing emoji.

Rick greets Sunday morning with a grin on his face and Maroon 5's Sunday Morning playing in his head. He pulls up the song, hits repeat, places the phone in the docking station, and cranks up the volume. He opens the windows welcoming the sights and sounds of Georgia. The former drudgery that accompanies his weekend list of chores is gone.

He pulls the weeds and wonders what flowers Michonne would add. _I bet she chooses vibrant colors._ Rick power washing the deck and considers re-painting the chairs. _I can hold her while we star gaze._

Across town Michonne is meeting the Girls for brunch. "Seriously, tell me again why we can't invoice this meal as a business expense," Maggie questions before placing a lemon custard croissant on her plate from Paul's Pastry Platter in the center of the table.

Rosita and Sasha respond in unison, "The alcohol." They laugh hysterically. Michonne approaches the table, pulls out her chair and plops down. "What I miss?"

"Nothing," Sasha responds before pausing. "What did we miss?" taking in Michonne's outfit.

Michonne is perusing the platter trying to make a selection. She doesn't even look up, "What do you mean?"

Sasha leans in, Rosita and Maggie shift to gaze at their boss. Sasha, Lead Investigator at the at the Kings' County District Attorney's Office, takes Michonne's inventory. "Silver clips on your locs, stacked bangle bracelets on your wrist, new lip gloss and that dress has 'your girls' up and reaching for the sun. Tell me I'm wrong?"

Rosita, Deputy in Training, chimes in, "No panty lines."

Maggie, top Paralegal, piles on, "Fragrance: Sarah Jessica Parker-Covet." They all stare at her expectantly.

"What?! I can't look nice to meet my Girls."

Maggie sounds off, "You always do, but this…what you got going on is dick related." They all raise their flutes of mimosas in agreement.

Michonne laughs but doesn't respond. She can feel their eyes as she waves over their usual hostess, Jessie. "Can I have a glass of what they ordered?"

"One mimosa coming up." When she turns back to the table still not responding they nod in unison. _It's private._

Rosita who recently transferred from the Investigation Unit at the DA's Office to the Sheriff's Department changes the subject. "So, you ready for tomorrow Ms. Assistant District Attorney?"

"I am so excited. I never thought I would leave private practice but this change makes me feel like I have purpose. No more focus on billable hours. I actually have a chance to do some good."

They had been friends for years. Michonne and Sasha met in college. Maggie was Michonne's assistant in Atlanta until she convinced her she was too smart not to continue her education. When her father became ill and she moved back to Kings' County she completed a paralegal online program and climbed the ladder at the local DA office.

With some persuasive sweet talk she convinced Michonne to interview for the vacant ADA spot. Once Sasha learned she was coming to town she put in for a transfer from the state attorney's office. Rosita was the newest member of the group. She met them while assisting Sasha during her transition. Although she enjoyed investigation growing up a tomboy she missed the adrenaline of action. The Sheriff Department was the perfect balance. The conversation shifted to Rosita's training.

With the focus off her, Michonne let her mind wander to Rick. _Would he come to brunch? Probably but at diner with country gravy or a short stack. We could compromise. We could get a waffle maker and spend lazy Sunday mornings on a porch._ She chuckles and shakes her head.

She returns to the current conversation. Rosita continues to praise her training officer. "I'm telling you if I become half as good as Officer Grimes I will have a career to be proud of."

Sasha inquires, "I'm still learning names. Which one is he?"

"The brunette."

"That helps so much," her voice filled with sarcasm, "The brunette with the inappropriate mouth; or the bow-legged swagger?"

"Swagger."

My senses go on full alert. Every piece of skin he touched Saturday begins to tingle. Michonne sips her mimosa trying to cool down. As innocently as possible she re-joins the conversation. "Grimes, um Rick Grimes?"

Maggie responds by nodding as she finishes her croissant. The she leans forward whispering, "You know he was out with Jessie Basic over there last night and Lori, court reporter, former high school sweetheart. Classic Kings' County guy-looking for Susie Homemaker."

Sasha responds with a shout, "No! What a waste of all that dickaliousness. I met him at their inter-department meeting and he had them swooning and fangirling like you would not believe." Michonne's heart is beating double-dutch and she chokes on her dark chocolate croissant dusted with golden sugar. "Sorry, wrong pipe."

Rosita pushes the conversation further, "I know. Add all that Southern charm…yummy."

Michonne is reeling. Thank God she doesn't have to get up out of her chair. Rosita continues while waving Jessie over for a re-fill. "He doesn't even notice which makes his fan base really show their ass. Case in point," Jessie approaches the table with mimosa carafe in hand.

Michonne takes the opportunity to get a good look. In all fairness to the woman she is at work, in uniform; but she can't reconcile the blond ponytail and Bambi eyes with the testosterone beast she met at the gun range.

Rosita continues once Jessie exits, "To be honest I think there is more to Rick Grimes than meets the eye. He's got layers…what the word…" she trails off.

"Complex," Michonne provides.

"Exactly, we went on a call and the way he took in that crime scene and took apart the suspect during the interrogation with his eyes along was intense. He sees things other officers miss or don't notice." Maggie nods in understanding.

Sasha co-signs, "Yeah, some men are complicated- filled with contradictions." The entire table turns their gazes to her and asks in unison, "Would you like to share with the group?" She shakes her head, "It's private."

Michonne observes her former college roommate awkward posture and decides to give her an escape route. "Let the record reflect that the Tribunal reserves the right to cross examine the witness at a date yet to be determine." They giggle and Sasha breathes a sigh of relief.

The table is quiet. Maggie perks up, "Chonne, aren't you meeting him next week for expert witness prep?"

"Am I? Actually, I think I'm meeting with a bunch of officers. I'll check my schedule later this evening." Brunch is coming to a close. Despite the discussion she has faith in the connection with Rick. Nevertheless, as a grown ass woman a little extra couldn't hurt. "Who is down for some shoe shopping?"

Sasha calls out, "Check please!" as they descend into laughter.

Dusk descends on Kings' County and Rick's backyard comes to life. The hickory smoke from the grill fills the air as one guy after another strolls through the backyard gate. Daryl arrives early with enough fresh meat to feed an army. Shane drags in a full keg. Tyreese has a bag filled with Hennessy and Coke and a large Tupperware bowl of his mama's famous potato salad. Ms. Eva owns the most popular diner in the county. Glenn takes pies into the kitchen that taste homemade, but every time the Guys ask he responds the same, "It's private." Abraham keeps busy with the fire pit. Last to arrive is T-Dog with his famous sauce.

It's a typical Sunday Guy's night: poker, dominos, back slapping and enough fist bumps to get them through the next work week. While Tyreese deals the cards and Abe passes around cigars; Shane peers over his cards, "So, how was last night with that perky Jessie?"

They know what's coming and they hold their breath, "Nothing to tell."

Abe rolls the cigar back and forth between his fingers, "Nothing to tell because the Bisquick was a bad batch or nothing to tell 'cause its private like this one over here," gesturing toward Glenn.

Rick looks to the night sky and let's out an exasperated breath, "Nothing to tell 'cause there was no Bisquick."

Laughter explodes from the poker table, money is exchanged, and heads nod up and down and back of forth. T-Dog slaps Rick on the back and leans forward, "You, my brother, have to have the strongest hands in Kings' County." Rick's brows knit together in confusion, "What does that mean?"

The men begin to snicker as T-Dog continues, "I bet your balls…" he doesn't get to finish because a text alert from Rick's phone stops the table. He never receives text alerts. His phone rings yes, if the Sheriff Department needs him but half the phones at the table typically ring almost simultaneously.

He quickly drops his cards snatches the phone off the table and focuses with laser precision on the message that arrived. The Brotherhood's eyes are darting between each other and over to Rick to decode the change in behavior.

When his eyes go wide and his tongue snakes out sliding across his teeth as his lips part in a sly smile, "Damn, he got his first sext!" Tyreese explodes. Shane piles on, "Way to go Jessie."

Rick head snaps up, "Don't bring up Jessie, Lori or any other past date in this house again. Are we clear?" The table stills and Shane nods quickly. Rick fixes each of them with an icy gaze that could freeze water.

He returns to the picture from Michonne. She must by lying on the floor of her bedroom because her legs are crossed at the ankle and propped on the edge of a bed and all he can see are a pair of high heels that he seriously wants to lick. They are walking sin. _Where the hell does she buy them?_

After seconds or minutes he notices the caption: The name of the shoe is Python. I decided we needed a pair. He drops the phone and his dick hardens and pushes against his zipper. He manages to pick up the phone and begins typing at a frenzied pace.

The Guys are watching in amazement. They don't recognize this version of him. Glenn whispers, "What do we do?" Daryl takes in the men at the table. He knows this crew and based on his life changes he empathizes with Rick in new and profound ways. "Let's call it a night,"

Tyreese counters, "But it just got interesting."

"Yeah, well if we wait it will be more interesting next time."

T-Dog chimes in, "True." As they start to exit Rick places his phone facedown and asks, "Where were we?" They shake their heads. In unison, "We're packing it in Bruh."

They are a well oiled machine. Bottles collected, grills are cleaned, all in record time. Quickly the conversation shifts to the upcoming work week. T-Dog and continue with vague responses, Tyreese has nothing to report-ever. Since his athletic retirement co-owning the diner with his mom requires little effort. With the rest all at the department together they know the major details.

They are sitting, standing or leaning on the back porch taking in the insect orchestra of Georgia when Glenn, who promoted to the Criminal Science Division, remembers, "Hey, anybody met the new ADA Anthony?"

"Nah, they finally got some testosterone over there. Those women are ball busters, but they are fine as hell," Abe offers. The group chuckles but responds with an, "Amen."

Glenn contributes more to the discussion, "Nope, another woman. Some hot shot from Atlanta."

Shane adds in, "Yeah, we got a memo, bunch of meetings next week for expert testimony preparation." Groans of frustration shower the night.

"Man, I hate those meetings. They act like you're dumber than dirt," Daryl laments.

The group goes quiet and Daryl realizes the possibilities of being in the building and his eyes begin to dance with delight. Rick noticing the shift in Daryl and watches with eyes filled with curiosity. "Hey Shane, who are we meeting with again? I haven't caught up on my e-mails."

Rick thinks he can figure out why Daryl is so excited if he gets the name. Shane whips out his phone and starts scrolling through e-mails, Daryl shifts from foot to foot as Rick looks on with amusement.

"Uh, let's see Melanie, Michelle…no wait that not right…" Shane trails off and Rick freezes. "Michonne, Michonne Anthony."

"Yeah, that's it man. You got the memo too," Rick doesn't respond he nods his head and retreats to the house in search of his phone. He finds it on the counter proceeds to type a quick message and places it on top of the refrigerator.

Across town Michonne's phone signals an incoming message. She smiles. After his response to her shoe text she's excited. With a glass of wine at her lips she reads his direct command, "Have those Pythons on your feet at my expert witness prep meeting or else." She gulps down the rest of her wine and presses her thighs together. _I hope my office is sound proof._

Michonne is grateful the Girls helped her move in on Sunday after brunch and shopping. She needs the order in her office if she plans to make it through the grueling week of meetings. She has organized the case files by deputy. She realizes after her initial review of the respective cases that she will need Sasha to sit on Tuesday and Friday and Maggie to sit in on Wednesday with a laboratory technician named Glenn. She is typing request through the intra-office system when there is a knock on her door.

"Please come in," She hears the door open and she responds without looking up. "I apologize, I am completing meeting requests. Please have a seat." She turns slowly her eyes watching the screen making sure it confirms submission. When she faces the visitor she almost recoils. He is leering and clearing undressing her with his eyes. Shane Walsh is beyond creepy. _Ok, I am going to have to take him_ down brutally or he will never behave.

In a crisp business tone, Officer Walsh, thank you for meeting with me. I have exactly 3 questions for you regarding 2 cases. Did you bring the original reports for each case along with any personal notes, logs or addendum?"

Shane leans forward. _She is smoking hot!_ With his ego completely out of control he decided to take a chance. "Look here…you take all the time you need. I could watch you all day," he smiles.

Within twenty minutes he is back at the station with Captain Morgan waiting at his desk. Shane walks in slow, head down until he hears Morgan slow measured tone, "What the hell is wrong with you? We have to maintain a strong working relationship with that office. "Why, in God's name would you attempt to sexually harass new ADA Anthony?!"

With that piece of information the entire unit freezes. Shane continues to stare at the floor. Captain I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Sorry, you're sorry. She is demanding I supervise your meeting. Do I have time to supervise your meeting?"

"No Sir."

"Sit at your desk and complete a formal letter of apology for my approval by the close of business today."

"Yes sir." Captain Morgan returns to his office and slams the door.

Abe looks at his partner, "What the hell Shane. I told you they are bunch of ball busters. Now we all are going to suffer."

Shane shakes his head with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Trust me dude. When you meet her you will understand."

Rick walks in with Rosita close behind taking a seat at their respective desks. "What we miss?" She asks noticing the awkward energy in the room. Daryl turns away from the copy machine and starts preparing for his meeting. He seems really eager and Rick feels uneasy. Sure he and Michonne have been communicating but neither schedule has allowed any real time to get to know each other.

 _Am I fooling myself, she is way out of my league._

Abe points a thumb at Shane, "Crap for brains hit on the new ADA."

He is pulled from his thought when Shane screams out in pain. Rosita has knocked Shane clean out of his chair and on his ass. She is standing over him with her fist cocked and ready to unload. She leans over him, "Look pendejo-that is my Girl, Ride or Die. We got a whole squad and no one will ever find your sorry ass body. Are we clear?

Shane nods gently not to aggravate his throbbing skull. Abe looks between them in disbelief. Rosita turns to Rick, "I accept any disciplinary action you determine necessary Sir."

Rick fights to hide the smile and the subsequent laughter in his throat. "Um, he clears his throat trying to remain professional. Please take my inventory list of documents to the Records Department and prepare for my meeting on Friday." Rosita's entire face lights up.

"Thank you Sir. I won't let you down. She sweeps out of the room. When Rick looks up Shane is back in his chair with a lump beginning to form on the side of his head. Denise walks in with a brown bag and a mischievous smile on her face, "Lunch delivery for Daryl Dixon."

All eyes shift to Daryl whose cheeks blush an embarrassing shade of red as he snatches the bag from Denise. Voices throughout the unit call out: "Who is it from? What is it?" Daryl exits mumbling to himself; clutching the bag in one hand and his phone in the other. Rick sighs. _It is going to be a long week._

Daryl leans his back against the exposed brink of the building and calls the only female number in his contact list. She picks up after the first ring, "Hey Baby."

"Sweetheart," he responds softly.

"I didn't come in but you need lunch and you can't keep eating all that meat and my job-"He interrupts her sentence.

"…Is to take care of me. I know, but sushi?"

"You like sushi with teriyaki-," he interrupts again.

"I was eating it off your body. It could have been tree bark," he laughs.

"We have a meeting and you have to behave. No touching the spots." She implores gently.

"Nope, you agreed. To be exact-"She interrupts him this time.

"Every inch of me belongs to you. But, I had a 5 orgasm love hangover," she sighs thinking back to the eventful night.

"Would you like another 'cause we could be at the cabin within the hour? I'll start the fire, you can wear my socks. What is up with you and my socks anyway?"

"What's the big deal? You act like I take them off your feet. I like your black socks fresh from the dryer or out of your drawer," she giggles and it sounds like beautiful wind chimes to his ears.

"The big deal is now I spend ridiculous amounts of money on detergent, fabric softener and those weird things for my sock drawer. I never considered a sock drawer, but now I have one. I even ordered socks online Sasha. Cashmere socks to take care of feet so small they fit in my hand."

The cell connection is silent; he stares at the phone as if the call dropped. Sasha?"

"What day does the order arrive at your house? " Her tone is crisp.

"Uh, Friday or Saturday I think. Why?" he asks in confusion.

"I'll tell you why. I am going to ride your face in nothing but those cashmere socks. Now go eat the sushi." The line goes dead.

A few hours later Sasha is in her weekly task force meeting on local operations when she feels her phone vibrate in her lap. She received a picture of an empty sushi container captioned with a United States Postal Service tracking number.

It is late afternoon and Michonne's day has been extremely productive. Each unit is welcoming and supportive. She knows she made the right decision taking the position. There will be challenges but they have a highly skilled staff. Michonne is sitting at her desk checking items of her 'to do' list when she receives a call from District Attorney Monroe to meet her at Kings' County Sheriff Department. She knew this was coming but she hoped she would have spoken to Rick by now, but it has been complete phone and text silence. _Relax. The man is on patrol or in court. He has not changed his mind._

She decides to be strategic and calls Rosita who is addicted to Blue Tooth on her cell. If Rick is near he will at least hear half the conversation whether he is ignoring her or not. Rosita picks up on the third ring. "What's up? I want you to know I knocked that pendejo on his ass."

Rick sits up straight in the car and grips the wheel tighter. "Yeah…no, he didn't…exactly…boundaries. Oh, the Captain was not playing. Wait, let me ask." Rosita turns her head toward Rick. He plays it cool but anything related to Michonne's wants or desires requires an answer of yes.

"Sir, my former colleague ADA Anthony will be at our office this afternoon to deal with the unacceptable behavior of Officer Walsh. I was hoping to serve as a liaison to repair the damage done; under your supervision of course."

He pretends to give the request deep consideration. His heart is practically turning cartwheels. "I like the initiative. Please make the arrangements and clear both our schedules with dispatch," he delivers in a deliberate, professional tone.

Michonne stands from her desk and flips through her briefcase to make sure she has everything and exits her office. She stops by her assistant's desk and hands off a 'to do' list for the next day. "Aaron, I can't thank you enough. You are really making this transition easy."

"Thank you. I am learning so much. By the way, the office grapevine has your approval rating at 80% and you haven't even met everyone yet." Michonne places the tips of her fingers to the tip of her nose and laughs. "I'll enjoy that number while it last."

She enters the Sheriff Department through the main doors and checks in at the Security Desk with her new badge and identification. The assistant Denise, based on her name tag, insists on walking her back to the Captain's office. Michonne finds it odd but maybe that is standard protocol. Through the secure doors is the normal hustle of an active law enforcement unit. The dispatch radio is requesting units, suspects are cuffed in holding areas, witnesses and victims are being interviewed all surrounded by the constant low buzz of slightly elevated adrenaline.

Denise guides through cubicles, desks and copy machines until we arrive at Captain Morgan's door. She knocks quickly and he responds with a curt, "Enter." Denise opens the door and steps back to allow me inside the room on her way out. I take in the room and the attendees. Shane stands at attention behind the Captain's desk. District Attorney Monroe is seated in a chair to the left facing the desk. She turns slightly and gestures for me to take a seat as Captain Morgan stands, extends his hand in greeting and introduces himself. Before I can speak DA Monroe goes for the jugular. "Captain Morgan is this morning's meeting the type of behavior you allow to fester in this department because if so I'm appalled."

"Now hold on this is an isolated incident and Officer Walsh has prepared a formal apology for ADA Anthony during our meeting. He turns to Shane, "Isn't that correct."

"Yes Sir. On behalf of myself, my unit and our department I sincerely apologize for my lack of judgment and disrespect." Before this goes any further I interject.

"Thank you Officer Walsh. I was contacted by Officer Grimes and his Deputy in Training regarding a guided tour and liaison opportunities. Are they available?" I state expectantly. The Captain sits of a little straighter and DA Monroe deflates a little but it is a win-win for both offices.

Morgan dials directly, "Grimes please report to my office…yes, along with your Trainee. Walsh, hand ADA Anthony your letter on your way out the door and report back to desk duty." I wince slightly. I was setting boundaries, but I also didn't want Rick to get the wrong impression. _Maybe I was excessive. Rosita did knock him on his ass._ I'm drawn back into the meeting when I feel Rick enter the room. He is standing behind my chair and I am grateful to be sitting. I didn't expect to see him today but I did think about him while dressing. I chose a Caribbean blue sculpted collar sheath dress that matches his eyes and hugs every curve.

Deanna speaks first, "Rick and Rosita thank you so much for helping to restore the trust between our offices.

"Our pleasure," they respond in perfect unison. She turns sharply, "Morgan." He responds just as curtly, "Monroe." Morgan turns back to Rick, "You got this?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, ADA Anthony it was a pleasure." He extends his hand as Rick opens the door. I slide out making sure to brush against Rick when I step in to the hallway. Rosita brings up the rear. We tour the Processing Center, Records and Evidence Unit and finally, we end at an Interrogation Room. I forget I am ridiculously attracted to this man and marvel at his thorough professional presentation and humility. His intellect is exceptional and he allows Rosita to demonstrate all that she has learned. _We are going to make some smart babies. Whoa-slow down._

As we enter the Interrogation Room, Rosita gets called away to sign paperwork. Once I hear the door close we both state the obvious, "You had her called away." He responds with, "You wore this dress for me." I turn and he is even better looking with the uniform.

"Well, the color does match your eyes."

"Yes, the paperwork could wait until Friday but I needed a moment to remind myself you are real and I am not some hopeless romantic fool." Michonne smiles at me and my knees get weak. _I have got to build up some level of tolerance._ The dress makes me want to carry her out of the station like some rock head Neanderthal. "About Shane," she places her right index finger against my mouth and I give the digit a chaste kiss.

She takes the finger into her mouth and pulls it out slowly as a light moan escapes the back of her throat. I can't move or think. All the blood in my brain has rushed to my groan. Then she extends my torture by bending over agonizingly slow and retrieving an item from her briefcase. When she stands she steps forcefully into my personal space and shoves her hand into my uniform pants pocket. I close my eyes and fall back against the wall. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

When I open my eyes the door is open and she and Rosita are talking in the hall. "You were right. He is complex, complicated-special." I reach into my pocket as I exit to camouflage the bulge in my pants and my eyes widen in shock. I move through and around people trying not to draw attention. I reach the front door, hand still in pocket. She is backing out of the parking space when she slows winks and pulls away.

I re-enter the building and lock myself in the nearest bathroom to examine my gift from Michonne-sheer Caribbean blue panties. _I have got to marry this woman._


	2. Chapter 2

**Connections…**

Exiting the parking lot to the sounds of Christina Aguilera I'm on a high.

 _ **Ain't no other man…You got soul…You go class…**_

As if my day can't get any better I spy on the right side of the street 'Carol's Comix'. _Maybe they have a coffee bar._

After ten minutes of browsing I decide to leave when I'm insulted by the cock sure cashier. He greeted me with the typical teenage head nod and ignored me ever since. He finally approaches, "Either you're shopping for a niece or nephew or you're trying to be hip?"

"There is a third option," I respond facing him.

"Really, what might that be?"

"Your weak ass collection-Can a girl get Coates edition of Black Panther or something remotely worth my time," placing my hand on my hip.

He laughs, blue eyes dancing and long brown hair swaying as he shakes his head. He extends his hand, "Carl."

"Michonne," returning his solid hand shake.

"Come with me." We walk over to the counter and he starts typing, screen tapping and talking simultaneously. _I watch him_ _fascinated by his quick mind._

"Kings' County ain't big but I belong to some online groups and I have my ways, all legal of course. Give me 24-48 hours and I can get whatever you are looking to read. Plus, under the right circumstances I might give you access to my personal collection," he smiles and winks.

I slap the counter and laugh until tears form. _No he did not. Who is this kid?_

"Hold up. I did not come in here to commit a felony."

"You sure, between the R8 in the parking lot and your potty mouth with a minor-I think you're trouble."

"How old are you?" tilting my head to the right, and changing my tone.

He sobers, "16 ma'am."

"Shouldn't you still be at school or doing homework?" I notice he is managing the establishment unsupervised- _responsible._

"I only go half day to Kings' High and my concurrent college enrollment courses are online," he shrugs.

"Interested in an internship?" _He_ _is smart but sullen, and disengaged._

"Maybe?" more shoulder shrugging. _No eye contact-hiding behind all that hair._

Sliding my card to him, "You are. Meet in my office tomorrow after school, as professionally dressed as possible. Make sure you have a letter of permission from a parent or guardian." I turn to leave.

"You still want the book?" he yells staring at the card on the cashier counter.

"Of course I want the book and a Big Kat," I shout with my back to him as I exit the front door.

Rick is nursing a beer, watching the game and waiting on his pizza. He exhales a contented sigh. His eyes take in his living room. Books, I can ask her what she likes to read. Incessant banging rattles the door frame. There is but one suspect. "Carl, how many times have we have discussed this?" as I swing the door open with force.

"This is a real emergency," he puts one hand up to stop the lecture before it starts. Carl side steps me into the house straight for the kitchen with the pizza in the other hand. I lean out the door watching the delivery guy turn the corner. _He paid…he never pays._ This is an emergency.

"Okay," I follow him to counter.

Carl is grabbing plates, napkins, soda from the refrigerator and talking at a speed so fast paced I can only make out every other word. "Hot…Stark car…Chance of a lifetime…Borrow…So are you willing to help?"

"Sit, breath, and start at the beginning. I only caught about one third of what you said. He plops down on the stool, takes a deep breath and recounts the details of his remarkable afternoon.

I'm speechless.

"Uncle Rick, you don't understand. She is Wonder Woman and Storm all rolled into one. I have to make this happen."

"I know," my tone filled with reverence. _Michonne is magic without trying._ He is watching me, searching for something. "You get the note from your Aunt Carol?"

"Yeah, in my backpack and I pulled the comic she wanted from my collection."

"All right, let's clean up. Call you other uncles tell them to bring a shirt or tie. I'll teach you how before they get here. Life lesson #1: It is all about the knot and the dimple.

Then it happens. His fist is pumping in the air and his smile is the size of Georgia. I am so grateful I can barely stand it.

Carl's mother Nancy died giving birth. There were complication and she made her husband promise to save the baby no matter what. Frank was my training officer and I don't think he lived a day after without wrestling with that decision. Every fiber of his being was devoted to his son. We all stepped up and Carl became the most adored child in the county. Unfortunately, life can be cruel. Three years ago Frank and his partner Morgan were on a routine domestic violence call when he was killed in the line of duty trying to protect the wife. No one knows exactly what happened in that house but the husband came out in a body bag and Morgan never fired his weapon again.

Neither Morgan nor Carl was ever the same. Morgan channeled his grief into his work and as our Captain there are two things you can be sure of: his loyalty and his protection. Carl disappeared. He was the walking dead, a perpetual dark cloud hung over him and no matter what we did we couldn't bring him back-until today.

My uncles are leaving. There are shirts, ties, belts, shoes, shoe shine kits, pants, jackets, vests, sweaters, messenger bags and hats all over the living room. I am overwhelmed. They have tried so hard for years. I usually keep my distance but not anymore. I stand by the door, look them straight in the eye like they taught me and thank each one with a hand shake. These men are hard, they put their life on the line every day, but when I offer all that have in that moment-they cry. No shame or embarrassment.

Three garment bags and two shoe boxes later my Uncle Rick is driving me home. "Shit!"

"Language," delivered with a side eye.

"Sorry, but we have to stop at the store," searching the shops we pass with frantic eyes.

"For what, you got 'Men's Warehouse' in the backseat," he chuckles while turning a corner.

"No, I forgot the most important part."

"Calm down, what do you need?" Rick's tone is crisp and focused.

"A Big Kat bar," he states sincerely.

"A candy bar is the most important part?" as laughter rumbles through his chest.

"She specifically said the comic and the Big Kat." Rick is quiet, too quiet. I can see the gears in his brain turning.

"I got you. Don't worry."

"So we're going to stop."

"Do you trust me?" he never takes his eyes off the road.

"Of course, you know…I mean…it's different me and you."

"I got you."

"You got me," spoken hesitantly.

"Yep, you need a full night's sleep. I got this."

"O-kay, with trepidation, you're sure."

"Absolutely," delivered with a confirming head nod.

We greet Carol at the door. She is in shock as Carl bounces across the threshold speaking at his newly discovered rapid fire pace. "I got to hang these up now…everything has been ironed…can we start buying starch…Uncle Shane is dropping off an ironing board for my room tomorrow…"

"Does he know he is not getting paid?" she looks back at me to make sure we both are witnessing the transformation.

"I am pretty sure it doesn't matter," I reply while scratching my brow.

"Well, I am baking her some cookies," Carol shouts.

"No!" Carl and I reply in unison.

"When did my cookies become a problem for anyone?" Carol questions.

Carl rushes into the room in full panic mode, "Uncle Rick-fix it."

Scrambling for words, "Carol, I think Carl wants to make a good impression as an independent young man. You bring the cookies to the station to thank the guys. They really came through for him tonight."

"Fine," Carol shifts her eyes back and forth between the two people standing in her entry way. We both breathe a sigh of relief.

Rick reaches into the glove box and pulls out his badge. He checks the parking lot to make sure only security is on site. "Hey Dale, he greets as he approaches the desk in the lobby.

"Rick, nice to see you. Is there something I can help you with this evening?"

"We're having those meetings this week with the new ADA and after the incident…" I trail off hoping he will take the bait.

"Yeah, people in the know said the verbal take down of Walsh was deadly. He barely survived."

 _That's my Girl._ "If I could drop some documents off early I think it would help."

"Sure, I'll let you in the office. Do you need me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll be quick. I promise." We ride to the second floor and her office is at the end of the hall.

"See me on the way out," he shouts from the elevator.

"Sure thang."

After I hear the doors close I enter her office and turn on the desk lamp. I take out the brown bag and fill every empty space in the open draw on the left with Big Kats. I have every size: mini, regular, and King Size. I sit in her chair and spin. That is when I notice the purple orchid on her conference table. _Good to know._ I take out my phone and send a text of the orchid with a caption that reads: Never, ask a boy to do your man's job.

Michonne Anthony is behind schedule. Reviewing the documents for my morning motion hearings and preparation for my afternoon expert witness session with Officer Dixon and Sasha I fell asleep on the couch. I am less worried about the latter. I check the time. If I grab tea on the road, wear a pant suit and report to the court house first I'll be back on track. Crisis averted.

I make my way through security and Maggie is waiting by the door of our assigned courtroom. The sound of my black patent leather Mary Jane pumps cause her to look up. She smiles and offers a travel mug.

"Thank the Goddess and Daddy Herschel for you," as I inhale the tranquil aroma of chamomile.

"Will do, next time we speak," laughing.

"411 please," as I take a deep calming sip of tea.

"Judge Philip Blake, misogynistic ass on a good day. Public defender, Ethan Mitchell, decent but overwhelmed by the current caseload he is required to manage. Rumor has it they are bringing in someone new and he is not happy about it. Relevant precedent case law color-coded in folders on your assigned desk."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" giving her the once over.

"Hmm…I got some research that needs my attention.

"Nude lip-no smearing, body con dress-no wrinkles, smirking, handle your business."

Michonne pulls open the heavy doors and takes in the courtroom on her way to the assigned desk. The first word that pops into my head is charming. The wood is sparkling and the sunlight through the windows bathes the entire room with a golden hue. There is even a vintage second floor gallery. I check the time. _Fifteen minutes to spare. Make it count._

I e-mail Aaron about the new intern including instructions for his training and equipment. I check my calendar-no cancellation for the afternoon. I want to check my personal messages when a hand enters my line of sight.

"Public defender Mitchell," he states awkwardly extending his hand.

I stand creating a little space and responds with a firm, crisp shake, "ADA Anthony. Please call me Michonne when we are not on the record or in chambers."

"Impressive, confident, welcoming. You are definitely an upgrade."

"You are too kind. Unless the docket has changed we have two motions to argue back to back," I smile politely. We are interrupted by the sounds of the courtroom coming to life. The gallery starts to fill, the court recorder sets up her equipment, and the bailiff enters. "Nice to meet you Michonne," as he retreats to his desk.

The bailiff calls the session to order, "The Honorable Judge Philip Blake will preside."

"Please be seated, he grumbles without looking up, motion to suppress evidence Mitchell-too lazy to plead this out."

I am shocked. _Damn, that was harsh._ Ethan's embarrassment is obvious. I keep my head down focused on my documents. "Your Honor, the warrant did not identify the specific structures, he begins to stammer.

Judge Blake shifts, checks the docket. _Fresh meat in my courtroom to torture this morning._ "What you got to say about that ADA Anthony?"

Michonne stills herself, "Let the record reflect that the warrant issued was based on the property lines as verified by the County Clerk's Office because the multiple eye witness accounts did not provide a consistent number of structures. The precedent for this type of warrant is from 2010 and previous case law dating back to 1996. If I may, the DA's office would like to enter into evidence the precedent and previous rulings as Exhibit A."

Judge Blake's eyes slowly lift and he marvels at her crisp black pant suit matched with a delicately feminine lavender blouse, and simple diamond studs. _Beautiful and brilliant._ He licks his lips never taking his eyes off her, "What do you have to say to that Mitchell?" Ethan begins to shuffle papers at a frantic pace. "Bailiff Monroe accept ADA Anthony's Exhibit A into evidence," Judge Blake commands from the bench.

"Your Honor, if I could have a short re-," he barely gets the words out.

"Not happening. I'm ready to rule."

"Yes, your Honor," his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Motion denied," banging his gavel.

The second motion is even more brutal for Public Defender Mitchell. Michonne is able to provide evidence that the suspect was not a minor as assumed; therefore, the Miranda Rights were binding and the interrogation interview was valid. She offered to consider a reasonable plea deal to help Mitchell save face; plus she might need a favor down the road.

Judge Blake hadn't enjoyed court this much in years. He recognized her play-savvy. _How did Deanna find her?_

Court adjourned and Michonne returned to the office where she was promptly greeted by Aaron. "Phone messages for your right hand. To the left of my desk is the intern space as requested with the exception of the touch screen which is on back order. I took liberty with lunch, Thai chicken salad, since you only have about 45 minutes before the intern arrives.

She smiled, "You're a keeper." Michonne entered her office and closed the door relishing the solitude. Once she made it to her desk she kicked off her shoes and dug into her salad. After a few bites she logged on to her computer and waited for the multitude of e-mails and intra-office messages to load. A few more bites and she pulls off her jacket and remembered she hadn't checked in on her life. Pulling her phone from her purse she confirmed a hair appointment and noticed a late night text from Rick. The butterflies returned around her heart as soon as she opened the picture. She spins quickly in her chair scanning the room. Nothing is out of place. She reads the caption a second time placing her feet back in her shoes and sliding into her jacket. Michonne opens her left hand drawer to re-apply her lip gloss and instead her head falls back and she laughs until her belly aches. _I can't wait to get the back story._

Carl waits in the lobby as instructed. Uncle Daryl told him to arrive 10 minutes early just in case. Aunt Carol suggested the blue tie against the white shirt. He shrugged but put it on anyway. It wasn't until his Uncle Morgan arrived to drop him off that he understood why.

"Son, this tie pin belonged to your father. He would be extremely proud.

"Dad wore blue ties," he whispers while recovering the memory.

"Your dad wore blue ties," while placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

Michonne approached him in the lobby, "I'm impressed, please follow me to our office." They discuss his school day on the short elevator ride. "Aaron, this is Carl and he will be a crucial member of our team. He has already exceeded my expectation for today."

Aaron stands and extends his hand in greeting, "You must be special. She has high standards."

"Thank you. I am prepared to work hard and learn as much as I can."

"Humility, we are so keeping him. After you meet with ADA Anthony I will train you on the intra-office software, equipment, and answer any questions about your work space," gesturing to the left.

Carl turns, his eyes scanning the area. He can't speak because he knows he will squeal like a little kid so he nods rapidly. Michonne and Aaron share a knowing smirk. Once inside her office Michonne gestures for him to take a seat at the conference table. He reaches into the leather bag strapped across his chest and hands her a black folder. She opens it to a fully protected First Edition of Black Panther and a freshly printed and signed letter of permission.

She leans back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest and waits. As the silence builds Carl's eyes bounce around the office. No Big Kat. Uncle Rick promised. He has never let him down before. He starts to stammer, "I apologize…please let me explain…" she interrupts.

"Open my left drawer," she commands gently.

He stands with his shoulders slumped and takes slow strides to her desk. With his head hung he opens the drawer and his mouth falls open. He sees it but he doesn't believe it. _Freakin' Uncle Rick!_

"How did you make that happen?" the voice behind him asks.

He turns back to her eyes filled with mirth, "This is my town. I'm connected."

"Well played." She is about to speak when her office line rings which is unusual because Aaron always screens when she is with someone. "Excuse me."

"Anthony."

"Good afternoon Gorgeous. First, congratulations on winning both motions. Second, are there any other wants or desires I can fulfill for you today; particularly if they are naughty? I already had your panties in my mouth." She is shaking her head and crossing her legs because his Southern drawl is driving her right over the edge and now he has added a visual.

"Speak up Beautiful I can't hear you."

"Not at this time," she manages to rasp out.

"I hope the remainder of your day is productive. I have to go on patrol so you behave."

"Yes…I…can do that," she stammers.

"Good girl," the line goes dead. She has a death grip on the phone and her cheeks are hot.

"Is everything okay? Is it a case?" she has forgotten Carl is there.

"I'm good. Go see Aaron so you can start your training." She returns the phone to the cradle.

"Okay, he turns before opening the door, thanks for the chance."

"Something tells me I am getting the better end of this deal." He stands a little taller as he exits.

She falls back in her chair. _Oh, it is on Officer Grimes. I am not going down without a fight._

Hours later Sasha and Michonne have their shoes propped up on the table making small talk while they wait for Officer Dixon to arrive. Sasha purposely sat with her back to the door and wore a pantsuit to work. Daryl's restraint was minimal on a good day and the chance to touch or caress the back of her knees or the inside of her ankles would be too tempting. He always found a way to indulge that she never anticipated. A brief knock at the door and both ladies shift back to professional mode, "Please come in," Michonne responded while removing her feet and standing to offer a handshake.

"Officer Dixon, ma'am," Daryl responded returning her handshake.

"Thank you for coming. I would like you to meet my colleague, Sasha Williams, Lead Investigator."

Sasha stands, turns and extends her hand for greeting in one fluid graceful motion, "Nice to meet you." _Do not look at his eyes._

"Pleasure," he responds with a hint of familiarity.

As she returns to her seat, he passes behind her dropping a folder, bending to pick it up and grazing his thumb gently across the small amount of exposed ankle. She steadies herself by pressing her thighs together. _I gave that man a warning-no spots._

The meeting proceeds smoothly. Sasha watches Michonne and knows she's impressed. She's relieved because the private nature of their relationship isn't working for her any longer.

"Officer Dixon," Michonne begins before he interrupts.

"Please call me Daryl," he interjects.

"Daryl, your addendum are extensive and will definitely enhance our prosecution. I do have a question about the items highlighted in red," Michonne points to her copy of the documents.

"Yeah, about that...I only received authorization today."

Sasha's stomach knots he doesn't have to explain. She already knows the outcome.

"I'm still undercover. The information, dates and evidence highlighted in red are part of the operation. By the time you go to trial I should be out but I wanted to give your office a head start."

Michonne leans back, "You are currently undercover in Kings' County?"

"No, but in the state of Georgia and occasionally Tennessee," He doesn't dare move. He knows her reaction will be epic but at the time her safety was all that mattered. If she didn't have any information she could not be considered a threat. Plus, Sasha recommended privacy while they figured out how far they wanted to take things.

"How tight is the information loop on this operation?'

"FBI contact, my Captain and the next of kin Rick Grimes," he responds quickly.

"What are the chances of authorization for our office, specifically Ms. Williams?"

"I will make that happen. Give me 48 hours," as he glances over at Sasha who has not moved and doesn't appear to be breathing.

Michonne stands and gestures toward the door, "Thank you. This has been our most productive meeting thus far. I'm going to pass along a commendation on your behalf to your Captain."

"That ain't necessary. I just want to do my part to make the relationship work," he states as he crosses the threshold of her office. He takes one last look at Sasha.

"Aaron, please hold my calls."

Michonne closes the door and without facing her friend quietly commands, "Let it out."

Sasha cover her mouth with a trembling hand clutches the edge of the table with the other while a sob from the depths of her soul rips through her.

Michonne retrieves a box of tissue, a mini bottle of tequila from her desk cabinet and her make-up case from her purse. She places it on the table, sits next to her best friend and rubs up and down her back. "The operation is almost complete; you will be our point of contact and the most important thing: he managed to stay safe for better part of a year.

Sasha reaches for the tissue and starts to pull herself together. She's still crying but she can actually breathe. When she finally grabs the bottle of tequila Michonne knows it's time for some levity.

"Yeah, punishment options," clapping her hands.

Sasha laughs, "I don't know how he even became the one but he is. 'Chonne if…I'll never be able to put my heart back together."

"Hey, come on no talking like that. He is going to be okay just so he can beg for your forgiveness."

"You're right," she chuckled and took a calming breath. "There will definitely be radio silence after I tear him a fresh new asshole."

"Don't forget we have Deanna's mandatory mixer on Friday after work," Michonne chirped.

Sasha finished the tequila, the women looked at each other and shouted in unison, "Freak 'um Dress," before devolving into laughter. Michonne pushes the make -up case over so Sasha can pull herself together.

As she turns to leave Michonne calls out, "You know I got your back and right now your hour of need, but come Sunday brunch 'The Tribunal' will show no mercy." Sasha bangs her head against the door.

Daryl sits in his squad car in a trance. He has to fix this immediately. He can't go back to life before Sasha. He doesn't know how. For the first time in his life someone decided he was important, that his being had value, she wanted and enjoyed taking care of him. More importantly, he loved her. Loving her, provided for and protecting Sasha were his first and last thought every day. He dialed his life line and waited, "I got trouble."

"How bad is it?'

"Southern Comfort and ribs bad."

Damn…usual time and place?"

"Yeah, thanks Bruh ."

"I don't know what will work but we'll figure it out."

Daryl walked into Leigh Anne's Flower Basket and approached the counter. To say she was shocked was the understatement of the year. "How can I help you?" she stammered.

He pulled his wallet from his uniform pants pocket and slapped his credit card and Sasha's business card down. He snatched a stack of message cards from the wire rack to his left. "I need this to start today. One dozen Calla Lilly each day starting with purple and ending with red. The week day address on front and weekend on back of card.

Daryl pulled a pen from the top pocket of his uniform shirt and started writing.

Day 1: My heart won't beat right if you won't love me. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I love you.

Day 2: I'm an Ass. I'm begging. I love you.

Day 3: You can kick my ass. Please forgive me. I love you.

Day 4: Don't make me live without you. I'm sorry. I love you.

Day 5: I can't live without you. Give me another chance. I love you.

Day 6: Can we start over? I'm dumb. I love you.

Day 7: I fucked up. Forgive me. I love you.

"Um, I'm not sure…the cost…are substitutions ok? She manages to mumble through.

"There will be no substitutions because she is all that matters."

Leigh Anne swallows. She has never seen a man more in love. Her back straightens. "I will handle this order personally. It will be perfection," placing a comforting hand on his.

The Captain is standing at his desk when he returns. "Sir," Daryl questions.

"Well done job at the ADA's Office. I understand you need additional authorization."

"Yeah, I already made a call but the FBI is slow."

"Use the number assigned to our office until it comes through," he hands Daryl a laminated card.

"Thank you sir," he responds in relief.

"I need a favor. Grab Grimes and meet me in my office."

"Yes Sir, um can I make this call first?"

"Sure thing," he shrugs.

Daryl returns to his favorite secluded spot and holds his breath praying she will answer her office line.

"Williams"

"I know how wrong I am, but I have a temporary authorization until the FBI issues a code. I know you won't see me. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," he implores with his heart in his throat.

"Secure the card and leave it with Rosita. Thank you Officer Dixon." the line goes dead. He hangs his head and returns to his desk. Daryl is machine. He completes reports, labels evidence and takes statements. Work is numbing the pain. He hears Rick and Rosita return from patrol. "Hey, Captain wants to see us.

"Rosita, start processing the patrol logs from our shift."

"Trainee, Sasha Williams will contact you regarding this information," he hands her the sealed envelope, don't let me down."

"Done and done."

Rick and Daryl make their way to Morgan's office, stopping to knock before entering. The Captain gestures for them to sit.

"You Boys have really stepped up this week. Grimes liaison idea was brilliant."

"Actually Sir, Rosita took the initiative. I only facilitated and participated in the implementation."

"Interesting…Dixon, you hit a home run today."

"Thanks Sir," Rick cocked his head. Old Daryl was back. Functioning, but to his trained eyes-dead on the inside.

"I need you to prep Shane. He has the knowledge but his attitude is off. Try to adjust it before he ruins his career and damages the department's reputation."

The lobby line rings. "This is Beth. Delivery-I will be right down," Sasha's young, new assistant responds to the lobby phone line.

She makes her way back up stairs. "Excuse me, out of way," she commands walking down the hallway and into the elevator back to the office. She finally reaches her desk and takes a long pull from her water bottle. She marvels at the floral arrangement. _Wow! I so want her life._

Sasha spent the remainder of her day behind closed doors. She is reeling trying to sort through the tidal wave of emotions: fear, anger, betrayal, frustration and love _._ Time and space is what she needs to get back to love. She gathers her things to leave when her assistant line rings. "Yes Beth?"

"Can you open your door ma'am?"

She swings her door open and Beth stumbles in with a majestic purple bouquet sprinkled with white roses and places in on the round, mid-size conference table. Beth turns to Sasha with wide eyes, "Isn't it gorgeous!" Sasha approaches and touches the Calla Lilly closest to her gingerly, removes the envelope and finally pulls the card our to read the message scrawled across the paper in his horrible masculine script: **My heart won't beat right if you won't love me. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I love you.**

Tears sting her eyes and rage boils her blood. She wants to hold him and knee him in the balls or vice versa. "Thank you Beth. I am leaving for the day after I stop by the Sheriff's Department. Please make sure to secure our office before you go."

"Not a problem. Enjoy your evening." Sasha offers a small smile as she grabs her things headed for the parking lot. She drove in silence and still has no idea what she will say. She parks, enters the building, clears security and finds Rosita's desk with ease.

"Hey," she interrupts her friend hard at work on a report.

"Oh, this is for you," Rosita responds barely looking up from the task in front of her.

"Thanks. Is there a private space I can use?"

Rosita turns slowly, "Use interrogation Room C."

"Thanks."

Daryl is in the back logging in evidence from his last call on patrol when his cell rings and her special heart icon flashes on the screen. "Hey," rasps out.

"Can you meet me in Interrogation Room C, discreetly?"

"Yeah…yes…absolutely."He wants to run and leap over desks to get to her but his instincts tell him to go slow, be patient. She is scared. So when he reaches the door he gives a gentle knock and asks permission to enter. What he sees breaks his heart and makes him want to kick his own ass all over again. Sasha standing in a corner with her back to the door looking so small and lost. "Sasha, I-

"No! You don't get to speak. I'm so…pissed and scared and confused and a million other things…the thought, the real possibility that you could be taken from me and I would not have known...but, I love you down to my core. I need time and space to sort it out. Would you do that? Allow me to work it out on my own?"

"Of course Sweetheart, take all the time you need. "

She turns to exit the room. As she approaches the door he leans over to open it for her and she hits him with a gut punch that knocks him to his knees then she leans down and kisses his forehead before walking out the door.

Rick and Daryl are sitting on pub stools at their favorite sports bar a platter of ribs, a pile of wet naps, a bottle of Southern Comfort and glasses between them. "Let me see it one more time."

Daryl winces and lifts his shirt so Rick can see the bruise. Rick starts laughing again. Daryl shakes his head, "I'm so pathetic, the bruise makes me love her more."

Now Rick is doubled over. "How did you meet?"

I was following my normal routine after a week undercover. I always hunted in those woods where I grew up to remind myself that I was Daryl-not Merle. And then I saw her. She was a vision.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

"How long you been out here?

"Excuse me. Is this private property?" she responds defiantly.

"Nah-public as it gets but not for someone like you."

"I beg your pardon?" she spat while glaring with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that they way it sounded, I swear. You just too pretty to be out here with no protection is all," I managed to mumble out without looking up.

"I'm lost with a flat tire and no spare."

"I could maybe take you back to town over to Olivia and Tara's Auto Shop. They would take care of everything."

"Thanks, returning to town and getting the tire fixed will help so much. My name is Sasha."

"Sasha, do you mind, um, riding on the back of my bike. I have an extra helmet. It would be quicker. The name is Daryl.

"Sure, that sounds really nice."

"Wait here and if anyone shows up you tell 'em Dixon will be back." _How in the hell am I suppose to deal with all that lusciousness wrapped around me for the next half of an hour? She is the chance I been looking for and I'm gonna make the most of it._

 _ **End Flash Back**_

"Rick I had to use the walk to my bike to pull myself together. God never did a more perfect thing then when he crafted her. Her eyes alone will make you give up everything you have and change everything you think you are."

"Ok, let's get back to problem solving. A full week of her favorite flowers with hand written cards, the authorizations code…you need something to let her know you listen and follow through." Rick offers.

"Farmer's House or is it Food to Fork or some shit. She is always fussing at me about my diet, but if she sees me buying green food-I'm listening, right?"

"Might work-when does she go?" Rick asks.

"The Council it's like our group meets every Sunday. They discuss everything. Might as well face 'em and take my punishment," he responds while adding a rib bone to the pile and taking another shot.

"Good luck."

"You're going with me. I need a wingman."

"No, you need someone to block. Show me the bruise again."

"Shut up Rick."

Michonne is sitting against the headboard securing her locs and moisturizing her skin. She dials Sasha and places the call on the speaker setting. She hears iconic Aretha Franklin crooning in the background.

 _ **Ain't, no way for me to love you…if you won't let me…I'm telling you…**_

"What are you drinking?"

"Vodka and cranberry-second and final glass," Sasha broken voice responds.

"Wearing: Shirt, sweater, sweat shirt or socks?"

"Socks and no I have not pulled out Billie, but Mary J. is loaded in the car. I did punch him in the gut."

Michonne stares at the phone and rolls all over the bed laughing, "When and where?"

Sasha starts to giggle, "At the station. In my defense I did kiss it better."

She wipes her eyes, "His gut?"

"No Girl, his forehead."

"You are so many things. What triggered the visit?"

"Truth, what made me want to see him was his note. It was so…raw. We're going to be okay."

"Good, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks night."

Michonne and Rick are snuggled in their own beds thinking about the challenge their friends are facing. Rick's phone rings, "Hey Gorgeous."

"Hello Handsome. Do you always wear your vest?"

He smiles because she's scared for him, "Yes, every shift. What about you?" he props up his pillow, folds his arm behind him and rest his head on his fisted hand.

"What about me?" she asks in confusion.

"Do you know the safety procedures for you office or the courtroom? Have you or your team completed a security drill?"

"Point made."

"Listen, the flirting, texting and stuff is great but I need to take you on a date. All this Southern charm is starting to get backed up."

"Is that so Officer Friendly," she rolls over on to her elbow. "You could take me to Monroe's Friday Mixer."

"Nope, I would have to share and I'm not built that way-not with a woman like you," his tone is firm.

 _Damn his sexy ass. There go the butterflies again._ "I guess you will have to surprise me. Hmm, she purrs, a Rick Grimes surprise will make for sweet dreams. Good night."

"Good night Angel." _I am going to give her the perfect last first date._


	3. Chapter 3

**Potential…**

Michonne enters her office and hands Aaron a salted caramel mocha frappucino. "What's this?"

"An over indulgent cup of caffeine," she tilts her head in confusion.

"Is this a polite way of telling me I am not getting your order right?" he asks nervously.

"Wow, this is me showing you I appreciate what you do for our team. Speaking of which, please schedule time this afternoon for the three of us to meet regarding safety and emergency procedures."

"Three…

"You, me and Carl," she clarifies.

Sasha greets Beth who is smiling way too hard for a Wednesday morning. When she opens her office door she realizes why. A new bouquet sits on top of her file cabinet. She retrieves the envelope, reads the card and sends a text: Thank you and be safe.

His response is immediate: I hope this makes you smile with a picture of his bruise attached. She giggles and shakes her head. They are going to be okay.

In a supply closet three doors down from the Paralegal Unit Maggie is driving Glenn insane with a double hand job worthy of an Olympic medal. Between the grip strength, swirling thumb at the tip and simultaneous ball stroke and tugging action his eyes have crossed and he is begging for mercy. "We have a meeting-sweet Jesus," he pants.

"Did you make me grab my ankles so you could suck my clit-did you?" she whispers with her mouth hot on his ear.

"Yeess-"

"What did I ask for?"

"My dick…deep dicking," he pants sweating and gripping the sides of the storage shelf in front of him.

"Now, who does this dick belong to?"

"Maggie, it belongs to Maggie's," he exhales.

"Do you like to be punished?"

"Yes, dear Lord yes, I do."

She bites his earlobe, smacks his balls and gives on long lasting stroke using every single digit of her hand. His knees go weak as she releasing him. Maggie pulls herself together and calls over her shoulder, "Don't be late."

They met one year ago at the Sheriff Department Evidence Room. She was verifying evidence for an upcoming case and he was logging in forensic files. An innocent lunch, escalated to a flirty happy hour, which lead to a date and a movie make out session in the balcony section which evolved to a routine scheduled Netflix and Chill. They both were ready to go public, but too scared to ask the other.

Maggie was seated in Michonne's office reviewing previous case law on chain of evidence when Glenn joined them. His shirt was partially sticking out of his fly and his face was dewy from sweat. She rolled her eyes and Michonne giggled into her hand.

Sasha is meeting with her team and learning a tremendous amount about barriers to their investigations. The leading frustration: cameras. 52% of their investigations would be enhanced by video footage. Either the street cameras are broken or the video is not archived correctly. "How long has this been unresolved?"

"At least three years ma'am," a voice responds from the left side of the room.

"What about footage from body cameras?" No one speaks. "Has anyone asked?" Still silence. "This is our new top priority."

Across town at the Sheriff Department Rick and Daryl are sitting down with Shane. "I 'preciate you guys working with me."

"No problem," delivered in unison.

Daryl begins, "So do you have all your documents?"

"Right here," Shane places a single folder on the table.

"Alright, step one is make a complete set of all documents for at least three people. Color code key witness or victim statement or evidence."

"I can make that happen."

Rick picks up the conversation, "Step two is to only talk about the case. Answer the questions with objective facts. Keep your eyes fixed on the individual speaking. Do not offer personal information or request any."

"What about outside of work? Like the Mixer?"

Rick and Daryl are torn and silent. They are both prepared to claim their women before God, Lucifer and the whole damn town. "We'll, um, get some information from Human Resources," Rick manages to offer.

"Cool, thanks again."

Aaron and Carl are waiting for Michonne to arrive. The table is loaded with binders, pamphlets, blue prints and maps. "Whoa, what is all of this?"

"All safety procedure and emergency drill information available. None is available on a digital platform," Carl responds.

"Is this normal?" Aaron inquires sifting through documents.

"For Kings' County," is Carl's deadpanned response.

"Should this be normal?" Michonne cocks her head toward Carl.

"Not in the least," Carl engages rapidly. He presents statistics, references current research and recent grant opportunities. "With the high profile nature and media saturation of mass shootings more and more cities and towns are upgrading their systems, plans, and protocols."

"Aaron, how has our office managed the issue in the past? Policy papers, press releases, task force? He shrugs.

Michonne looks from one to the other, "Well?"

"Give me two weeks," Carl states confidently.

"Spoken like a neophyte. Permits, requests for records take that long alone," Aaron interject. "Give us a month."

"Three weeks," Carl pushes back.

Michonne smirks, "We reconvene in two weeks to determine next steps-deal?"

"Deal," they reply in unison.

It is Thursday morning and Sasha enters the lobby, head down digging through her purse for her identification badge. She did not sleep well. "Ms. Williams, would you like for me to follow you up?"

She glances up and shakes her head back and forth slowly. _This man..._ "Please." As they make their way to the elevator she hears the whispers, notices the wishful eyes of some of the women and men she passes. Dale follows behind balancing a vibrant orange arrangement of Calla Lilly mixed with lush green foliage. When they reach her reception area she gestures to the coffee table. "Thank you."

"I have been married a long time. For what it's worth, I know love, remorse and devotion when I see it," he chuckles softly. Tilting her head, suddenly needing the reassurance of her decision to forgive and move forward. "Trust me he's all in and then some. In fact, I plan to keep his strategy on file for my next screw up or wooing whichever comes first." They laugh.

"Enjoy your day Dale."

Sitting at her desk waiting for her computer screen to come to life Sasha reads his latest message. She smirks and pulls out her phone placing a food order and moves forward on her 'things to tackle' list for the day.

"I'm telling you our office is a floral shop. See for yourself," Beth gestures through the door followed by a gaggle of assistants, paralegals and court house staff. Soon the volume of their swooning reaches the ears of the office holder. The inner door swings open harshly.

"Beth, is there a meeting missing from my calendar?" Every person in the room freezes.

"No ma'am. I was telling Lori at lunch about…"Beth prattles clueless to the hole she is digging deeper.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sure the citizens of Kings' County would much prefer we use our time in pursuit of justice. Beth, my office," Sasha crosses her arms across her chest as her eyes connect to every individual in the room.

Beth enters her boss' office rapidly blinking her confused eyes. Sasha inhales calmly, "This cannot happen again. We have a serious responsibility to investigate to maintain the safety and security of individuals and information. How can our colleagues and community trust our integrity, our ability to do our job if we engage in frivolous behavior and gossip?" she questions with both brows raised.

Beth head drops in shame. She mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"I hope this is an isolated incident," Sasha allows the mild threat to hang in the air between them. The young assistant can only nod up and down rapidly without looking up beyond her lap. "Very well, please return to your desk. We have a full day. When Ms. Anthony and Ms. Greene arrive show them in to my office."

"Ma'am they are not on your calendar," Beth states firmly.

"Beth, show them in."

Two hours later the door opens with Maggie and Michonne sauntering through placing a 'to go' container filled with smoothies on her desk. They fold themselves into the chairs facing her after removing their shoes.

"Start at the beginning," Maggie leans forward retrieving her cup.

"No detail is too small," Michonne eyes sweep the office and all the floral additions, "although something tells me small isn't in your vocabulary anymore." She and Maggie share a knowing cackle.

"We met by accident-literally. I drove in from Macon, Georgia for my transfer interview in Kings' County. Michonne had called about an opportunity to make some 'Black Girl Magic' and I had jumped at the chance. Then bam, I was stranded in the middle of the woods where I am confident they filmed 'Deliverance' without cell service, a flat tire and no spare. The lack of spare was Bob's third strike. That is where he found me. My sweet, adorable, heartbreaking, tender- Daryl. I was leaning against a tree contemplating climbing the damn thing for cell service when he appeared like some stealth Davy Crockett. He had varmints: squirrels, racoons, rabbits, possums. Is that even legal? Aren't they endangered or something?" The Girls are doubled over in laughter.

 _ **Flash Back**_

"How long you been out here?

"Excuse me. Is this private property?" I respond defiantly.

"Nah-public as it gets but not for someone like you," peering at me with squinting eyes.

 _Oh, hell to the no. Let me call all the ancestors 'cause it looks like I am fighting the Klan today._ "I beg your pardon?" glaring with fire in my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I swear. You just too pretty to be out here with no protection is all," he managed to mumble out without looking up.

"I'm lost with a flat tire and no spare," the voice that comes out of my mouth is so small and tender I have to wonder if I'm possessed.

"I could maybe take you back to town over to Olivia and Tara's Auto Shop. They would take care of everything."

"Thanks, returning to town and getting the tire fixed will help so much. My name is Sasha."

"Sasha, do you mind, um, riding on the back of my bike. I have an extra helmet. It would be quicker. The name is Daryl.

"Sure, that sounds really nice."

"Wait here and if anyone shows up you tell 'em Dixon will be back."

Every fiber of my being just wants to hold him and stroke his hair until the roar of his bike and the visual of him in that leather jacket changes my mind. Now I just want to bite his ass.

 _ **End Flash Back**_

"Let me get back to the stack of motions on my desk," Maggie raises her hand above her head.

"I'm off to the court house. You should see how excited Carl is for his first visit," Michonne smiles warmly.

The Department is in the midst of its normal late afternoon shift change de-briefing. The members of the graveyard shift take seats in the front while the morning and swing shifts fill in the back rows. Daryl slouches in a chair in the back row mindlessly tapping a pencil against the table. The door opens and someone from the right side call out, "How did you get back here?" The whole room except Daryl shifts their focus to the stranger in the doorway.

"No one was up front and I have a meal delivery from 'Island Pantry' for…" He doesn't get to finish before Daryl is shoving a large tip in his hand and snatching the box from him. Most of room returns to business as usual while a small group watches in fascination as Daryl devours a salmon and mango salad on a bed of spring greens with a vinaigrette dressing. A voice from the left teases to the amusement of the room, "That don't look like squirrel." Daryl gives the room the finger while inhaling Sasha's favorite meal.

Carl can't decide what he is most excited about riding in Michonne's car or meeting in chambers with Judge Blake.

"Okay, prepare me for chambers, Michonne requests while backing out of her parking space. She knew the case inside out but she enjoyed his mind at work. His youth allowed him to see options unrecognizable to the trained eye.

"First, the case is pretty vanilla so I have to question why we were called to chambers. No technicalities with chain of evidence, interrogation and witness interviews are consistent with testimonies given in court, standard jury selection with only one challenge by the defense. So I looked at Constitutional issues and everything complied with existing practice. The only exception might be the 4th Amendment but the ruling handed done by the 9th Circuit on Monday supports the prosecution by our office."

The car comes to a slow rolling stop at the red light and the hairs on the back of Michonne's neck stand at attention. "Carl, listen to me. I am going to do everything I can to get you in that room, but if I can't I want you to 'ear hustle' do you understand? Now send all your research to my phone." Her tone is deadly.

He knows something is wrong but he doesn't understand and he has no idea why but he complies with her request. _Did he do or say something wrong?_

As they make their way through the lobby, into the elevator and down the third floor hallway she doesn't speak until they reach the reception area. "Gertrude, so lovely to see you again this is my intern Carl," Michonne gushes, "I was hoping to bring him to chambers today. We want to encourage our next Justice Kennedy or Roberts."

Instinctively Carl plays his role by standing straighter and smiling brightly. "Of course we do dear. He could be our next Judge Blake. Please go in I'm sure he is ready for you."

Judge Black stands as they enter the room, "ADA Anthony you are a sight for these tired eyes." Michonne doesn't respond. His eyes shift off her body, "You brought company?"

"Judge Blake, this is my intern Carl. He was so eager to see a legal mind at work I included him. I was confident he could learn so much from your request to see me in your chambers," she provides with a polite even smile.

"Of course, please be seated. So, I don't think either one of us would want the attention an appeal would bring."

"Excuse me but shouldn't we wait for the defense counsel?"

"Actually, I thought we could reach an understanding or agreement that is mutually beneficial," licking his lips slowly.

"Why would we need to do that? Has the defense filed a motion or issued a challenge? If not, the ethics of this meeting risk the integrity of both our offices. Thus, I must recue myself but I do thank you for calling my office to request this meeting."

Michonne and Carl stand sharply and exit without a single work spoken between them. They return to the privacy of her car and Michonne leans back and exhales. "I recorded the meeting…already sent it to both our e-mail accounts and will archive it to our desktops once we get back," Carl delivers in an icy tone.

"I told you I was getting the better end of this deal. Now, direct me to the best dessert in town."

"Easy that is Ms. Eva's Café."

Only minutes later they walked through the door of the town hot spot. Michonne glided through the streets of Kings' County at a speed barely close to legal. She takes in the scene: students with laptops and headphones, officers on meal break, families, and co-workers. The Café was boisterous, warm and welcoming. At the center of it all Ms. Eva-tall, regal, effortlessly elegant and taking no prisoners-she was a force.

"Welcome, squeeze in where you can," she commands from behind the counter. We grab a booth, Michonne scrolls through her phone and then I see _her_ sitting alone at the counter-Justice. She is never alone.

"Owe!" I must have stared awhile because Michonne kicked me under the table.

"What's her name?"

"Justice," I exhale with a resigned sigh.

Michonne tosses her phone in her purse and rests her cheek on her fisted hand cocks her brow and I confess like a sinner in church. "She in my statistics and Advanced Placement English classes and I'm barely keeping up because she is the most brilliant girl in the world. She understands Morrison and Twain like she was with them while they wrote their damn books. And when she goes all alpha student making connections to current events, talking about thesis statements and rhetorical devices you question who put you in the class.

Plus, look at her. Most days her hair is in a tight bun, but look at it now. It is like a wild mane of long silky nutmeg waves against all that caramel mocha skin. I realize I am getting carried away so I rip my eyes from her and focus on Michonne-big mistake. She has both hands over her heart and I know it's coming so I let my head fall to the table.

"Carl, on behalf of nerdy girls every where you are the sweetest thing ever to walk the halls of a high school," she swoons.

"Please stop…I beg you…you're ruining your image…don't do this," I mumble against the table. I'm saved when Ms. Eva approaches the table.

"Carl, I know you want my Special Dark Chocolate Pudding Cake but I don't know who you're with. Wait? Are you the new librarian from over at the community college or the new DA that kicked Shane's ragged ass?"

"The latter, it's assistant district attorney, but please, Michonne is fine," laughing and extending her hand.

"All right now everybody act right we have important company-new ADA," she announces to the entire Café. People look up, some look over, but Justice spins and focuses with laser precision on the woman.

"What can I get for you?" retrieving her pad.

"What do you recommend?"

She looks Michonne over, "Peach cobbler with French vanilla ice cream."

Michonne's eyes dance with delight, "I can't wait."

Before Ms. Eva returns to the counter Justice bolts from her stool and plants herself in front of the table. "I know this is rude but my name is Justice Washington and I may not get another opportunity. Our group is doing research on the inter-sectional dynamics of race and gender and if we could interview you-it would be everything. First, a primary source to enhance the abstract theory, but personally as we navigate our roles as change maker we could learn so much from you," all delivered in a single breath.

Michonne throws her head back and laughs in utter glee. _Carl picked a winner._ "First, breathe. Second, my intern Carl is going to help you get your things so you can join us." Michonne turns and smirks at Carl.

"Seriously?!" Justice responds with wide eyes. She is back at the counter, gathering books before Carl can slide out of booth. He approaches from behind leans forward a fraction of an inch and smells her hair-coconut and mango.

"I can carry your laptop and your bag," he manages to deliver evenly.

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No, far from it but if I help you get more time with her and trust me-you want the time."

There is respect in his tone and it makes Justice pause and really look at him. She hands her things over and heads back to the table sliding into the booth across from Michonne. Carl debates as he approaches the table and by the time he arrives he's made his decision. He places her things next to her and sits next to Michonne.

Eventually the safety and comfort of being on Michonne's side gives him the confidence to participate in the discussion. He shares his opinion on the role of women in the Black Panther series versus other series when he realizes they are both looking at him.

"Wow Carl. You are more than shaggy hair and a hoodie. I will have to alert the 'Geek Squad'."

"What is 'Geek Squad'," Michonne questions mischievously.

"Oh, those are my Girls," she offers with a shrug. "Sophia, Carl's cousin, has clearly been holding out on us. Keeping Carl to herself." There is a honk and she turns toward the window. "That's my mom," she informs while sliding out of the booth. "This has been the best day ever. Thank you ADA Anthony. See ya' Carl."

Later that evening in the privacy of her room Justice is captivating her friends over Skype re-telling her afternoon with ADA Anthony and Carl. Enid interjects, "So Carl's a feminist and Sophia is selfish." They laugh.

"No, he doesn't have a lot to say."

"In my statistics class he consistently scores in the top 5. Do you think he has something to say about that?"

"Hold up Chica, if you would just…" America can't finish.

"We love you, your mathematical mind and we will cheer inappropriately when you accept the Nobel Prize in Oslo," Sophia offer with a smile.

Enid picks up, "But teaching is not your gift and its nothing to be ashamed of-really."

"Fine, what about fixing Rousey?" America huffs in response. They all sigh. "Ask Noah already," they reply in unison.

"How, he just stares and walks away. He thinks I'm weird."

"I'll ask. He will be with Carl at some point."

Rick is exiting his room, towel drying his hair sweats perched precariously on hips and a t-shirt thrown over his shoulder when he hears the banging-Carl. "Boy, didn't I tell you…"

"Michonne is in trouble!" he shouts while shoving a bag of food into Rick's chest.

Rick turns slowly and takes a full look at Carl. His clenched fists and the fire in his eyes spell trouble. "Sit, take a breath, count to ten and start talking," Rick commands. He pulls the shirt over his head and plants himself in the chair across from Carl. He needs the facts to determine the level of danger.

"Play the recording again," he requests in a voice barely above a whisper laced with white hot rage. Rick closes his eyes and listens. He is proud of her ability to fight her way out of the situation using her mental acuity alone but that won't always be enough.

"Uncle Rick, he could…I mean if she's alone…and I don't know what to do or who to call. He's a judge! I was walking around trying to figure it all out before I came here. She wouldn't talk about it after. I tried but she said she could handle it and I should help by focusing on school."

"She's right but so are you. We will keep her safe. Get your stuff so I can take you home." Rick is up and off his chair crossing to the hall closet to retrieve his cross trainers and navy KCSD hoodie.

Rosita and Michonne are at the gym spotting each other with the body bag. Rosita knows something is wrong because Michonne has not said more than 10 words all night. They are switching positions as a group of guys stroll by leering. Rosita rolls her eyes hoping they take the hint. Unfortunately, one of them is clueless.

"Listen long, lean and luscious when you ready to spar I'll be over on the mats waiting." He reaches out to touch her arm but to his surprise Michonne grabs his hand, twists his thumb and applies enough force to put him on his knees.

"Say one more word and I will break your arm off and beat you with it. Do you understand?" delivered in a voice cold, calm and deadly. The gym is uncharacteristically quiet and no one is moving. She releases him walks over snatches her bag from the storage cube and storms out the door.

Rick dropped Carl off and heads home to call Michonne. He is waiting to make a right turn when she blows past him driving at the speed of light. He reaches down places the emergency siren on the dash and follows.

She grips the steering wheel physically and mentally willing body and mind to not fall apart until she is safely behind closed doors surrounded by her things. _Almost there she chants over and over again._ Then she sees the lights through the back windshield of her car. Michonne jerks the car over to the shoulder of the road; yanks open the glove box to grab all the necessary documents before opening the window, shoving her left arm out allowing the papers to flap against each other in the night air. She brings her right hand to her face and rests the back of it across her eyes. _You can survive this too._ She listens to the crunch of the gravel under the officer's shoes as they approach.

Rick uses both hands to cocoon her left hand and place it back through the window and into her lap. She knows that touch. She slowly slides her right hand from her eyes and turns her head to the left. He steps back, opens her car door and squats down besides her resting both hands gently on her left thigh.

When she sees the concern and tenderness swirling in his blue eyes her resolve breaks. Michonne turns her body into him and he holds her up. She doesn't feel like she is falling down physically or emotionally. Rick Grimes is holding her together. He creates a safe place within his arms for her to release every moment of stress and disrespect she absorbed today. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," she mumbles against his chest.

"We can sit in the car?" She continues to shake her head back and forth mumbling no. He's running out of options to offer. "We can cross the street sit against the tree or on the park bench?"

"Tree."

"Okay Gorgeous, you go ahead I will lock up the car." He takes the crumpled papers and places them on the passenger seat before standing with her and watches as she crosses safely. He pulls her keys from the ignition and secures the vehicle before jogging over. She stands with her back to the tree staring into the darkness.

"First, arms up," he playfully commands. He pulls his hoodie off and places it over her head as she pushes her arms through the sleeves. He reverses their position so she can lean into him and he can keep the rough bark away from her. He rubs her back with slow gently strokes.

"I'm tired. I spend all day holding the office together, moving cases forward, taking care of victims and staff…I'm grateful…I wanted this job, but…"she doesn't finish because he knows.

"Michonne, I will always be right here waiting when you want or need to lay your troubles down. Whenever, wherever. Do you understand?" he kisses her exposed temple with all the tenderness he owns.

"Officer Grimes, thank you for abusing your power and pulling me over." He laughs until tears form in the corners of his eyes.

"Thank you ADA Anthony for exceeding the speed limit by at least 15 miles per hour."

She turns her face up to him and smiles brightly. "I need to go. I have a very important meeting tomorrow." He walks her to the car and tucks her inside.

"We need to talk about Judge Blake before you see him again in court or chambers-deal?"

"Deal," He steps back and watches her drive away.

Every Friday is the same routine. Carl and Noah stand at their open lockers and wait for them to arrive. The self proclaimed 'Geek Squad': Justice, America, Enid and Sophia. Thank God for his cousin Sophia. Based on her membership he had first-hand knowledge of all Squad activities: slumber parties, game/rally attendance, and his personal favorite-Feminist Fashion Friday. He didn't completely understand but the outcome was always amazing.

"Ok, explain it to me one more time," Noah nudged his shoulder.

"Why, we never get it. There is something going on with thighs and gaps and rubbing and photo shop is bad."

"Shouldn't we get it?"

"Yes, but we would need to talk to them directly. Do you know how? The most I managed is the occasional greeting and one moment during her conversation with Michonne. Did you hear Justice discussing Morrison last week? She's brilliant."

"Please, what about America in statistics when the teacher screwed up the problem and she went to the Smart Board to correct his mistake."

"What's up Guys?" Sophia called out.

Carl and Noah turn slowly, "What's up?"

"We need a favor, actually two favors," she motions over her shoulder where the girls are standing all wearing short denim skirts.

"Sure, sounds good," they stammer in unison.

"First, Carl can you tutor Justice in statistics? America tried but it did not go well."

"That wasn't my fault. I went slow…" America argues.

"Slowly 'Beautiful Mind.' I need the breakdown and you're too MIT and CalTech to help me," Justice pushes back.

"Ladies, you're scaring the normals," Enid chimes in and shifts their focus back to Noah and Carl."

"Noah, America is having some sort of programming crisis with her robot and you went to the STEM camp-right?"

Carl gulps in air, alone with Justice, while he tries to wrap his mind around the concept she starts speaking and moving closer to him.

"Um, maybe we could figure out a schedule during AP English today if you don't mind sitting up front," she steps forward and peers up at him. She's tiny at 5' in her bare feet and today she is wearing flat sandals.

Carl peers down and takes in all her glorious curves. _She's like a pocket size Beyonce._ "Sure, um, just save me a seat."

"Cool, see you 2nd period," she turns and bounces away.

Noah turns to Carl, "Did that just happen?" Carl can barely nod.

Carl approaches the door to English takes a breath and walks in with all the confidence he can muster. Justice faces the back of the room engaging in some silent conversation with Enid. He slides into the desk next to her and pivots to greet him. "Hi," she chirps.

"Hey." _My God what is that smell? Vanilla but deeper._

"I know you have the internship and Sophia reminded me you attend half day so I can work around your schedule but I need consistency to retain the material."

He remains quiet working it out in his head. "We can sit together in class so you get immediate help. If you need more help you can come by the comic shop on Saturday's between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm."

"Really, I'm not breaking up the Bromance," her smile reaches those soft brown eyes surrounded by lush black curly lashes.

"The Bromance will survive," he smiles effortlessly. Friday is peer review and Justice and her purple gel pen are taking his paper apart. He sits quietly methodically working through her analysis of imagery and finds an error. She conflated the imagery from the text with movie adaptation of the popular short story. He writes a comment in the margin.

When the papers are returned to their rightful owner he sighs. Except when he reads her review he realizes half her comments are commendations. Carl is half way through her comments when he hears her giggle. He turns, "What's funny?"

"Me," she laughs placing her small hand on his arm. "I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake. Thanks for catching it."

He shrugs.

"Seriously, most people don't read my work. They just slap an A on it and don't take the time." The admiration in her eyes is clear.

The bell rings and he catches up to Noah in the hallway. "How did it go?"

"We're meeting during lunch in the tech lab. Dude, I can't be alone with her for forty minutes," Noah begins to panic.

"Yes you can. Focus on the programming and the robot," Carl responds with his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Does that work?" he's breathing normally again.

"Yeah, I survived English and offered to sit next to her in stats."

"We can do this," Noah responds with slight trepidation.

Rick drives the streets of Kings' County effortlessly and pulls into one of the designated parking spaces. He removes his briefcase, secures the patrol unit and strolls to the lobby. Aaron greets him as he approaches the Security Desk, "Officer Grimes, so nice to see you again."

"Likewise Aaron," Rick responds professionally.

"Dale, I will escort the officer. He has a meeting with my amazing boss and we don't want to keep her waiting." The gentlemen approach the elevator in companionable silence. Once the doors close Aaron picks up the conversation. "Will you attend the Mixer this evening?"

"Thinking about it," Rick lies smoothly. _Only if thinking about means outfit freshly tailored and pressed from the dry cleaner with shoes buffed and shined._

"Sorry, I want her to feel welcome. I think she could make a difference," Aaron responds sheepishly.

The elevator doors open and the two men make their way down the hallway. Once they enter the reception area Aaron places the items he was carrying on his desk. Before he can speak Michonne exits her office with her arms filled with folders.

"Aaron the green folders are for Maggie, yellow are for you, the blue is for Carl. The red are for Sasha-wait, she is in the next meeting. Did we get a reply from IT to our request?"

Rick watches her in 'work mode' precise and focused his eyes fill with wonder and his heart with pride. She could lead the free world. He reflects back to last night and the fact that he alone saw the vulnerability. She trusted him to support her and keep her safe. Before he could dig too deep on the significance she recognized his presence.

"Officer Grimes, I apologize. Do come in," she gestures to her office. He smiles and follows. _Sweet Jesus that ass!_ He attempts to close the door. "Don't even think about closing the door our chaperone is on her way," she explains.

"Why?" he questions.

"Tell me what I said while we were walking in?" She turns quickly and folds her arms across her chest.

He searches his memory-nothing come up. "You didn't say anything," he replies tentatively. She perches on the edge of her desk and crosses her legs. The action shifts his focus to the black and white snake skin Python stilettos on her feet. _They look better in person._

"Rick," she's snapping her fingers to focus his attention.

"Fine, I will sit at the table and prepare."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Sasha enters and Michonne hands her a stack of folders. The three work together seamlessly. The meeting is about to end when Rick ponders aloud, "I wish we had body cameras."

"Excuse me," Sasha head snaps toward him.

"I think they would help. You don't want to get it wrong, but there are so many cases and it takes so long to go to court. You miss thangs. More importantly all those young men can't be bad. I think about Carl and Noah…" he trails off because the office is too quiet. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Michonne stammers out with her heart in her throat.

"I will verify the two items with the Evidence Room and forward the information to Ms. Williams' office," he confirms.

"Please, call me Sasha," she replies.

He stands, shakes both their hands and swaggers out the door. Michonne follows and closes the door.

"You're whipped," Sasha offers with a smile.

"Completely."

Every time Lori prepares for the Mixer with the same two emotions balanced in her heart: hope and disappointment. Hope that Rick will attend and they can re-capture the magic of high school and disappointment when he never arrives. Tonight as she slips into another blue dress, he use to love her in the blue cheerleader uniform, she feels something new-competitive. Kings' County grapevine confirmed Rick took Jessie Anderson out last weekend so the odds were 50-50 he would arrive with a date. Jessie was new and fresh but Lori had history on her side. There were books and movies dedicated to their story. She just had to be patient. They were homecoming king and queen for heaven sake she deserved her happy ever after. She needed the opportunity to remind him of how happy they were together.

Once at the annual Fourth of July picnic he had remembered. The day was picture perfect with blue skies, the bright sun and a gentle breeze. He looked so handsome in his KCSD t-shirt and scuffed boots tossing the football with Shane. Lori offered an old cheer from the sidelines and he bought her a jar of lemonade reminiscing about the good old days before walking to her car. For a brief moment she saw it in his eyes-potential. The fulfillment of everything she had ever dreamed but just as quickly the potential was replaced by something else she could neither name nor understand. _Be positive. Tonight is a new opportunity._ She told herself as she applied her new lipstick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginnings**

Maggie strolled into Sasha's office, "You ready?"

Sasha sat her desk transforming her daytime look to night. Black winged liner, extra mascara and full matte red lip. Her freshly washed hair had spent the day in twists and conservatively secured in a bun was loose releasing the aroma of Shea butter Daryl loved. She stood to switch from her suit blazer to a metallic-silver cropped motorcycle jacket over her grey mock turtleneck deep cut sleeveless sweater dress. The red suede pump with pencil thin leather laces criss-crossed the top of her foot and tied just above her ankle finished her look. Maggie shook her head, "I almost feel bad for Daryl."

* * *

The last call on the shift for Rick and Rosita was grueling. They returned to the station with three suspects and a long list of witnesses. "Rosita, Processing is backed up. Why don't you clock out and I will handle things here," Rick stated.

"Thank you Sir but we're equal partners. Don't treat me like a girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it-I am treating you like a partner I respect who showed initiative and extraordinary follow through this week."

By the time the final suspect was in a holding cell there was only 15 minutes left before the Mixer began. While showering with sandalwood soap Rick adjusted his routine in the locker room. After calculating drive time and DA Monroe's speech…he decided to forgo a shave. He would have a slight five o'clock shadow but what harm could that be on a Friday night.

He pulled up the black flat front pocket slacks, pulled on the navy blue French cuff dress shirt which he tucked and secured with the Italian leather belt that matched the slip on black ankle boot the tailor swore would make his lady swoon. Rick added the simple black stud cuff links and a bit of product to his towel dried hair. What he saw in the mirror didn't quite look like him so he unfastened the first two buttons of his shirt. He cruised to the Mixer with James Brown as his only companion.

 _ **This is a man's world…but it wouldn't be nothing…**_

Rick entered the venue as Michonne reached her closing remarks thanking all agencies and vowing that their continued collaboration would make Kings' County the jewel of Georgia. Attendees were cheering and clapping with zeal. He was so happy for her. She made her way from the podium in her crisp, feminine, black suit shaking hands, engaging in small talk with an enthusiastic smile that never faltered. He decided to retreat to the bar. He slid onto the bar stool when a familiar face appeared-Lori.

"Hey stranger, what brings you out tonight?" she eagerly engaged.

"Oh, um the new ADA of course," he replied.

"Yeah, she seems good and Judge Blake really likes her…from what I've seen," Lori prattles on without noticing the tensing of his jaw.

Rick turns to get the attention of the bartender. The young man approaches and Lori placed her hand on his arm, "Buy a girl a drink?" she asks hopefully.

He turns his head and gently removes her hand, "Lori, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh," she's embarrassed, "I didn't see Jessie so…"

"This isn't about someone else. That chapter of our lives is over and has been for a long time," he states firmly.

Lori is about to push back against the finality of his statement when the bartender interrupts. "You are Officer Grimes?"

"Yes, Rick Grimes."

"Cool, I was told that you are only allowed to drink from this exclusive bottle of Blue Label Johnny Walker."

Rick's eyes dance with devilish delight. "Far be it from me to not follow instructions," he and the bartender share a laugh. Lori glares back and forth between the two men. Rick brings the glass up to inhale the aroma and then takes a sip. _Damn I got a good woman._

He doesn't need to say a word the bartender offers, "You are my new hero."

Another laugh rumbles through his chest, "I'm going to savor this but I will be back before the night is over. Lori, enjoy your evening," gathering himself from the bar stool and moving into the crowd.

Daryl is moving through the crowd slowly. He knows she's there and if he could see her he could sleep for once this week. He wore her favorite black button down shirt and new black jeans in the size she said hugged his ass just right. He's about to give up the search when his phone vibrates. The text reads: Your hot…turn to the left.

He turns slowly and his body does everything short of fainting. His breathing quickens and his skin is flushed. Sasha is at a high top table wearing the motorcycle jacket he bought her during a weekend road trip and red laces surround and cross the ankles he adores. She uses her finger to call him over. He pushes himself into the chair across from her placing his hand with the phone on the table and the other hand on his denim clad thigh.

She uses her finger to trace circles on his hand. "I missed you something fierce this week," she whispers. Daryl can only nod up and down. "I hope we can make some time to talk when this event is over."

"Of course Sweetheart."

She glides off the chair when he stops her with a hand at her hip. She moves closer as his grip tightens, "I really am sorry."

Sasha kisses the tip of his nose, "I really do forgive you." He closes his eyes to savor the feel of her lips on his skin once again.

* * *

Michonne has spent the past 45 minutes as a well behaved public servant. She enters the bathroom, opens her sleek clutch and retrieves her deep purple matte lip color and applies a coat to her full lips, re-touches her eyeliner to remove smudges and presses both hands against her intricately woven locks styled at the crown of her head. She uses her perfume roller to freshen her fragrance. Finally, she removes the work appropriate blazer to reveal her strapless corset dress. The matte black eye-hook fasteners on the front of the dress create enticing cleavage without being obscene. She exits the bathroom and makes her way to the bar after a quick stop at coat check.

Sasha and Maggie greet her, "To the lady of the hour!" and hand her a glass of red wine. They are joined by Rosita who is clearly buzzed. "Look here, I love y'all but I need to let go and Officer Ford volunteered to be my designated driver," she motions over her shoulder. She hugs Michonne, "Congrats," and saunters out the front doors.

Glenn leans against the wall and places his hands in his pockets. Maggie places her goblet on the bar, "Text me about brunch," before heading in his direction.

Rick is watching Michonne across the room trying desperately to get his lust under control. They met in her office while she hid that dick torture device called a dress under a blazer. He loves her shoulders and those breasts are sirens calling him home. Daryl approaches the pair at the bar and stands protectively behind and to the left of Sasha. Rick smiles because all is forgiven. He didn't think his friend could survive another week. They make sense together. She is a little sharper and he is a little softer.

He moves along the edge of the crowd and approaches the group. Aaron had joined at some point and greets him, "Officer Grimes you made it," he exclaims. Rick slides up on the bar stool beside Michonne, but her back is facing him.

"Of course, we want ADA Anthony to feel welcome," he drawls out.

She can hear the whisky in his tone and spins slowly to face him. What she sees nearly knocks her off the stool. _This man is pure testosterone._ "I think we are officially off the clock, please call me Michonne," she responds because she needs to hear her name in that whisky laced tone from those lips.

"Michonne, are you enjoying your special night?"

"I am, but to be honest it's been an amazing week and I can't wait to see what the future holds," she flirts waving the bartender over. They don't take their eyes off each other, "Can you get Rick another glass please?"

The bartender stares at her and pours another glass. He looks at Rick. "Do you teach a class…'cause wow."

"No, Rick chuckles, just in the right place at the right time." He leans into her, "What do I owe you for the drinks tonight?" he offers in his slow Southern drawl.

"Hmm, she pretends to ponder, a taste."

Rick slides the glass to her along the bar. "No, I want the Grimes Edition directly from your lips and off your tongue. Drink up." She glides off the bar stool and makes her way back into the group of attendees.

* * *

Shane nurses a beer watching the exchange at the bar. He isn't surprised. Rick Grimes always wins. His private, bitter, pity party is interrupted by a tipsy Lori. "Hey Shane," she slurs.

"Lori, I think you need to have a seat."

She falls into the chair and blows her bangs away from her face. "Remember high school Shane? We were so happy."

"You were happy Lori," he clarifies.

"I was…I was head cheerleader and homecoming queen. I should be a soccer mom re-modeling the kitchen. Where did I go wrong?"

"You picked the wrong guy."

"Come on Shane. You're great at benefits and the sneaking added a spark but you don't want to be the guy." She's drunk and oblivious to the impact of her words.

"I could be someone's guy. I don't need Rick's sloppy, drunk hand me down," he stands abruptly and leaves her at the table. Realizing what she just said she decides to call it a night.

* * *

Michonne reaches DA Monroe, "Thank you for hosting such a lovely evening."

"My pleasure, I think we're going to make a great team."

"There are some initiatives I would like to discuss with you in the upcoming weeks but for now I think I will call it a night."

"Agreed, my Reggie is waiting for the all clear sign," she throws over her shoulder.

* * *

Sasha stood from the stool, "I'm going to call it a night-Rick, nice to see you again."

"You too Sasha," he watched the couple engage in a silent exchange.

Once Sasha reached her car she texted Daryl: Meet me at my place in 20 minutes. She had a 15 minute drive to figure out how much she wanted and needed to know. Entering her loft she threw her jacket and purse on the over sized tufted chair. In her room she pulled off her dress and sat on the bed to remove her shoes. Rummaging through her drawer she found a fitted tee and a pair of running shorts.

In her kitchen she retrieved her favorite vegetable chips and the Ziploc bag of his jerky. She placed her hand on the refrigerator door as the doorbell chimed. Daryl entered cautiously after she opened the door. He felt awkward standing in the entry way until, "All is forgiven. You know the drill." He removed his boots and placed his jacket on the special hook inside her coat closet. He entered the living room and sunk into the center of the couch extending both arms along the back. Like clockwork she came from the kitchen with a bowl of her favorite snack and a bag of his. She slid into the left corner, swung both legs over his left thigh and tucked her feet under his right one. _Nothing will ever feel this right._

"What do I need…no, what do you want me to know?"

"The group is the standard anti-government, black helicopters and racists moving guns across state lines; plotting to take over federal land. I am still under in case they take the land. The evidence on the guns is air tight. I'm a truck driver so I don't have to explain so much about gaps in time. They know me as Merle Dixon."

"Why place yourself in harm's way?" There was more to his involvement than he was sharing.

He raised his right arm and used his hand to caress her left leg. "Ain't a Dixon been born that didn't create hate or destruction…I thought maybe doing this could make up for all that wrong."

She gasps, "When we met…you said tell them Dixon be back. You were protecting me."

"I never thought it would be more than the memory of you on the back of my bike. I didn't like lying but if you didn't have any information you couldn't be considered a threat."

She placed the bowl on the coffee table, un-tucked her feet and nestled into his lap and placed her hand on his chest. "Your heart is too big for this world. Tell me how to take care of you when you are gone?"

"I know you're ready to go public but 'til I'm out we can't. Even the possibility of you at risk will pull my focus."

"Sure… we never discussed," she insincerely stutters.

He lifts her chin, "Sweetheart, all that food ain't about lunch or my diet."

Burying her face in her hands she releases a groan of embarrassment. "It was an out of body experience. I was in line and those women were going on and on, she's twirling her fingers in a circle, about what you would eat and what they wanted to feed you," she's using air quotes. "Next thing I knew I was ordering for two and driving to the station." She hears his laughter and joins in shaking her head as she remembers her jealous tantrum.

Sliding his hand up her thigh, "Tell you what, when this operation is over I'll put you on the back of my bike and we can ride through town being dirty. Maybe get arrested."

Sasha grabs a pillow and starts whacking away at his arms and head. "That is you showing off for your Boys."

* * *

Michonne returned to the bar carrying her jacket and purse. Rick hadn't moved. He slowly sipped his whisky, hooded eyes fixated on the serpentine roll and sway of her hips. Once she reached the bar she waved the bartender over, "I believe you have something that belongs to me," turning her eyes to Rick.

The bartender placed the bottle on the bar and she handed him a large tip, "Thanks, I have a private tasting to attend." The bartender turned to Rick and raised his fist, "Good luck."

"Yeah," returning the demonstration of respect with a bump. By the time Rick reached the parking lot he received a text from Michonne-her address. He made his way across town in a lust filled haze.

Michonne drove to the very back of her drive way. She hated the detached garage when she first moved in, but now it was an asset. Neither car would be seen from the street. She followed the stepping stones up the back porch and entered through the back door. The sexual tension was almost unmanageable but she made a decision about how far things would go and Goddess as her witness she wasn't crossing every line tonight. The sound of him engaging his car alarm brought her down the hall. She opened the front door and leaned against the frame holding the bottle in her right hand along the side of her body.

Rick moved across the front stepping stones and took her front porch steps two at a time. Once he reached the front door he used his right arm to remove the bottle from her hand and used his left arm to pick her up at her waist. "I believe you requested a private tasting?" he reminded drinking straight from the bottle.

Her lips were parted and her chest was already heaving. She moved her head up and down. Rick walked them into the house and kicked the door closed. "Are you always this living testament of virility?" she asked stroking his stubble.

"I don't even know what that means?" he drawls searching for a chair or sofa. His eyes find the latter when he turns to the right.

"I've never seen your face like this before."

"Hmm, weekends sometimes. I can tell by the look in your eyes I won't be shaving for awhile."

She kisses his neck and purrs seductively in his ear, "I bet your stubble will feel so good rubbing against my breasts."

He lowers them to the couch, placing the bottle on the table as she glides her legs over his thighs. They stare at each other committing this moment to memory because everything after will be different. They bring their mouths together slowly with a chaste, lingering kiss. They part their lips and angle their heads increasing the pressure of the kiss. They add the firm tips of tongues as the heat of the kiss increases with roving hands and moans of delight. Soon their mouths are open and they're offering tongues and relishing in the feel and taste of each other laced with whiskey.

Her delicate fingers tangle in his silken strands and incorrigible curls. His roughened hands grasp and squeeze her waist and ass. Soon his hand is moving up her dress between her thighs and he releases a primal growl and she a lust filled gasp as he touches her dripping center, "Woman, where are your damn panties?" rising off her just far enough to see her face.

"In your mouth-isn't that what you said on the phone," she's cut off by his long fingers firm entry into her core. Michonne moves her hands down and unbuckles his belt and slides her hand into his boxers tight against his hot throbbing shaft. They are caught in a sex frenzy of smacking lips, coiled tongues, his fingers deep in her pussy coated with her nectar and her hand slicked with his pre-cum stroking his dick and massaging his balls. It is all at once too much and not enough.

Rick is growling and Michonne is moaning incomprehensible fragments of words and phrases as they ascend together until he shifts and curls his finger make her a crazed, shrieking mess falling apart underneath him. He watches as she trembles removing his fingers and tasting her for the first time. After seconds or minutes her sanity returns. "Wait, I need to take care of you," she exhales from her scratchy throat.

"Not tonight-trust me…I want out first time to be a reflection of all that I feel for you."

"But clearly we are comfortable doing other things," she winks at him.

He laughs, "We are and we're damn good at it, but I spent half the night picturing all the ways I could tear you out of that dress with my bare hands. I have to worship you with dates, notes, candy and surprises. This is different and I need you to trust that."

Michonne looks up with tears glistening in her eyes. "Whoa, I am not rejecting you."

"I know, I've never felt so wanted in my life," she sighs.

"Good, he kisses her forehead tenderly, then my work is done and I need to leave before I lose blood flow to my brain again." They fall into easy laughter. They untangle from each other and Michonne attempts to stand on weak legs missing one shoe. Rick uses his hands to steady her as she kicks off her remaining shoe.

"I can feel the smug smile on your face."

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." They walk to the front door holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"Text me when you get home," she reminds turning to face him.

He takes her face in his hand and kisses her slowly and softly, "Of course. I want to hear the door lock behind me-okay."

"Okay."

Michonne is freshly showered and warm under the covers when she receives his text. She begins to giggle as she reads his unexpected message: Be ready by 3:00 pm tomorrow. Dress casual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firsts**

Daryl wakes up to the smell of bacon, eggs and burnt toast. _I really am forgiven._ He entered the kitchen in his jeans and flipped the chair backwards before straddling and sitting down. Sasha approached with a plate in each hand: his usual and egg white omelet with spinach, sundried tomato and feta cheese for her. "Wow, no turkey bacon."

"No turkey bacon," she smiled.

"I took an extra shift today 'cause you know, but I could trade or…"

She interrupted, "It's alright. I brought home cases to review for the same reason."

"Darts later?" he questioned.

"Same bet?" He grunted in response.

Daryl showered as Sasha reviews suspect statements making notes about follow up questions or actions by her office. The doorbell chimed and she climbs off the bed to answer.

He exited the bathroom and looks up at a sight to behold. His woman spread open, propped on her elbows with a vase filled with pink Calla Lilly between her thighs. He dropped his towel, moved the vase to the nightstand and kneels before the edge of the bed. Daryl gave her entire core one long, full lick before sliding his curled tongue between her lips. He used the firm tip of his tongue to trace and taste every inside inch of Sasha but ignored the clit. She was squirming, begging, gripping sheets, pulling her own hair and fondling her breast.

Without warning he clamped down on her clit and sucked hard. "You dirty motherfucker," Sasha shoots off the bed and grabs two fistfuls of his hair. She grinds against his face using her thighs to hold him in place. She lifts her hips as she climaxed and fell back against the bed trembling. Daryl tore open the condom on the nightstand and tugs it on before grabbing her hips and pumping into her at a pace that caused Sasha to shout, "Good God…I'm cumming again!"

"Yes!" he grunted through his release and falls on her pulling her into his arms.

Hours later Daryl is patrolling back roads when he gets a text from Sasha: How dare you?! He pulled over to the gravel covered shoulder and placed a call. "What'd I do?"

"You left me in a sex coma."

"Isn't that my job? Wait, are you still in bed?"

"Yes, and I'll probably going to have to crawl to the bathroom," she laughed.

"I can kiss it better," he delivered in a husky tone.

"No way, you are on tongue time out." She listened to his rumbling laughter and smiles. "Be safe for me."

"Absolutely, Sweetheart."

* * *

Rick entered Ms. Eva's Café on a mission-the perfect dessert. His eyes searching the pastry case when he heard her voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn a lady before you come in here wooing?"

He laughed and winked, "Please forgive me Ms. Eva."

"The devil is a lie…you ain't one bit sorry…using them blue eyes on me. You can have a seat if you want fresh sweet potato pie."

"Um, actually I'm looking for something new."

"New?" she questioned with a raise of her brow.

He doesn't look up, "Yeah, something rich, where the flavor stays on your tongue-something you will remember."

She moved closer to the case and gives him the once over. Denim shirt with crisp collar and his stubble is lined to perfection. _God help whoever he is chasing._ Ms. Eva reached into the case and removed a dish, grabs a 'to go' container and one spoon. "This delectable dessert is brandied, bread puddin' with golden raisins, and candied walnuts."

When she handed him his change at the register he raised her outstretched hand to his lips for an affectionate familial chaste kiss.

Lori sat at the end of the counter in utter disbelief. Rick Grimes ordered the same two desserts his entire life. Jessie Anderson is enough for him to change.

T-Dog is out back flipping meat and applying sauce. Saturday is always busy and he needs the bbq to be perfect. He is surprised to see Rick approaching. "What brings you out back Man?"

"I need an order of rib-lets medium and fresh sweet potato fries for two."

T-Dog stopped everything he is doing and looks at his friend, "You don't want it on the grapevine."

Rick placed his thumbs in his belt loops, leans his weight on one leg and nods up and down.

"I got you. Wait here." He stepped inside and looks around. Shane and Abe were eating at the counter. He packed the order himself and returned to his friend who is leaning against the wall. "It is on the house."

"Nah, what do I owe you?"

"All the dirty details," he laughed.

Rick shook his head, "You better take the money."

"Damn, like that…"

"You have no idea," he raised the bills even higher.

* * *

Michonne was beside herself all day. She sent two detailed work related e-mails. She scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen so thoroughly she had a contact high from the cleansers and had to lie down. Now she stood in her closet with no idea what shoes to wear. He said casual but there are levels to casual. _Why don't men understand this is why we hate surprises?_

She chose dark skinny jeans, a cropped grey short sleeved turtle neck sweater with marigold yellow horizontal stripes. She styled her locs half up and down with a pony tail. Just as she applied fragrance to her wrist there was a knock on the door. She padded to the door and prepared herself for the Rick Grimes experience.

The door swung open and Rick braced himself placing each hand against the door frame. "Hello Gorgeous," he delivered at a deep seductive Southern octave.

She grabbed him by the belt buckle and dragged him down the hall to her room, "You have all the details-pick a shoe," never looking at him directly.

"No heels. Can you walk for long periods of time in the little boots?" he suggest studying the options before him.

"Yeah, are we hiking? Do I need a jacket or a hat?"

"Chonne, shoes and identification." He looked around and committed the details of her bedroom to his memory. They made it to his car both clearly excited for the night ahead. During the 45 minutes drive out of Kings' County they chatted endlessly about everything that mattered and nothing that did. They laughed endlessly.

He parked under a tree on the Hill Top with the perfect view of the sunset surrounded by lavender wildflowers. Rick grabbed the lantern, blanket and bags of food from the backseat before letting Michonne out of the car. He organized their picnic area and patted the ground in front of him. She lowered herself down and crossed her legs in front. He opened the first container and fed her sweet potato fries. "Oh my…these are good." He opened the second container and handed her a rib-let. "Mm…are you seriously seducing me with food," she moaned devouring the tender meat. He bit his top lip. _This is going to definitely be her last first date._

They flirted and fed each other hidden away from the rest of the world while the sun set around them. He turned on the lantern. "Now dessert, close your eyes and open your mouth." He placed a spoonful of the succulent treat on her tongue and then took some for himself. They moaned simultaneously. "Damn, Ms. Eva does not disappoint."

"And neither did you Officer Grimes." He glanced over to see Michonne laying flat on her back with her hand on her stomach. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "You ready to go?"

"There's more?" she asked with surprise.

"Much more, sit up and look straight ahead." She clapped and giggled as she watched the carnival lights in the distance. Michonne crawled into his lap and placed kisses all over his face, "Best first date ever!" They packed and headed down the Hill Top to see what else the night had in store.

* * *

She exited the bathroom and watched Rick squatting down to talk to a golden skin little girl with a dusting of freckles across her nose and giant afro puffs on either side of her head. The little girl was upset, "My mommy said I was not old enough for the game but I love Nala and Simba."

He held up the conjoined stuffed animals he had won, "Are they Nala and Simba?" She nodded wiping her tears. "Well, how about you take them home and keep them safe for me. Is that alright?" he looked at the mother. She gave a grateful smile, "Sure."

The little girl launched herself at Rick knocking him on his butt hugging his neck and screaming, "Thank you so much." His laughter filled the night air as he waved to the departing family.

"Come on Captain America," Michonne pulled him up. He had no idea what he accomplished but she knew for sure she was falling head over heels in love with Rick Grimes. They walked for awhile holding hands and taking in the sights when she heard the music. She stepped in front of him bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" 'Chonne, I have two left feet, please," he pouted.

"Trust me. I'm going to do all the work."

One hour later Rick stood at the bar waiting for his craft beer watching Michonne in the middle of the dance floor. _If this isn't love then it doesn't exist._ She let him off the hook after two songs. He went back to the picnic table facing the dance floor. The DJ announced, "Last call for lovers," as Beyonce's XO began. Michonne seductively snaked her way through the sparse crowd and stood between Rick's outstretched legs, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "May I have the last dance?"

He stood and she pulled his right hand and arm over her shoulder. Once they hit the dance floor they came together in a sensual rock steady groove. Rick's chest pressed to her back with his left arm embraced her waist. Michonne's ass pressed against his stiff dick with her right arm around his neck and her right hand buried in his curls. They lost themselves in the music.

 _ **Babe…you're all that I see…**_

* * *

Carl and Noah were gaming online and talking over their headsets. "I owe you. I focused on the programming and before I knew it time was up and she asked to meet again."

"Cool. I think I need new clothes."

"Why?"

Carl shrugged even though Noah could not see him. Before he could respond Sophia was calling him from the top of the basement stairs. "Pause, I think my Aunt Carol needs something."

He trudged up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Yeah."

"There is a change in plans. The slumber party is here. I need you to set up the air mattresses and I will treat you and Noah to an upcoming night out to the movies since the online thing is interrupted-deal?"

"Sure…I need to tell him," He raced to the basement. "Noah, they are coming-here."

"Who's coming?"

"The 'Geek Squad' is having the slumber party here! What do I do?"

"Shit! You can't ignore them but are you invited? Will they walk around in their pajamas? You know who to call. Good luck Bruh 'cause you're gonna need it," Noah disconnected.

Carl pulled out the air pump and pulled down the air mattresses then dialed a familiar number.

"Hey…what's up?" his voice is muffled.

"I got girl problems," he whisper-shouts.

"What! I told you about condoms, I bought the condoms. I watched you put the condom in your wallet," Rick shouted into the phone.

"Uncle Rick calm down. I can barely manage to speak to them. Sophia is having a slumber party and she is going to be here-in the house."

"Oh, okay. Life lesson #2: just say yes."

"What does that even mean?"

"At some point she will ask for something or offer food or for you to join them because girls are polite. Just say yes…and put on pants. It's involuntary but with pants you can hide it better."

"Yes and pants," Carl repeated trying to calm down. "Hey are you okay? You sound weird."

"Hmm…I'm good, really good. We'll talk later." The line went dead.

By the time he walked back upstairs it was organized chaos. Multiple conversations, singing along to music, food cooking, and books were stacked on the coffee table, pillows, blankets and clothes scattered between the kitchen and living room. Carl interjected, "The mattresses are ready."

"Thanks-see Justice for food," America replied while heading downstairs with an armload of pillows.

He approached the kitchen, "Hey Carl, you want a double burger?"

"Yes."

"Do you want avocado and bacon or pineapple teriyaki topping for your burger?"

"Avocado and bacon-please."

"Right, more meat, she smiled and leaned toward him, I'm using rosemary and garlic on the fries but it is a secret," she winked and giggled. _Thank goodness I'm wearing pants._

They finished an amazing amount of food. "So Carl, you're a guy and we have questions," Enid began slowly.

"A lot of questions, America continued, but we wouldn't want you to violate the bonds of the brotherhood."

"Go ahead, but I'm not sure I can be much help." They started firing questions at a rapid pace.

"Why don't guys talk?" Sophia started.

"And why do you stare?"

"Oh and why are the most basic so popular?"

"Yeah, plus you laugh at us-what is so funny?"

"Ooh, why ask for a phone number you are not going to use?"

"What about being sweet in text, but then ignoring us in public?" They stared at him expectantly.

"First, the majority of us don't know what to say beyond hi and we're not really staring but trying to figure out what to say or do. We usually are laughing at ourselves or each other. If we fumble our way into the number-refer to my first statement. Finally, any guy ignoring you in public is a jerk."

"Oh…" they responded collectively then devolve into laughter.

"Wait, he raises his hand, I have questions too. Why do you travel in packs? All the extra girls increase the pressure on the guy. Why all like the same three guys? Why not approach us?"

They looked at each other before America responded for the group, "Touché."

"Thanks for letting me hangout, but I know the real party starts when I leave."

"Night Carl," they replied in chorus.

"I need to be a better cousin," Sophia thinks out loud.

"He's a cool dude. We have been missing out," Enid added. For some reason Justice could not name yet she didn't like Enid's statement.

* * *

Michonne and Rick were still making out in his front seat parked in her driveway after Carl's call. They had come up for air when she found the courage to speak. "Rick, what are we doing and please do not pretend to be obtuse?" She hid her face against his chest.

"I'm not good with words, but this…us scares me. Once we cross that line I'm not sure anything will be left standing."

She studied his face searching his eyes and he showed her all that he is and everything he is afraid of in this moment. "Maybe we should destroy the old and build something new…together." Her gaze never wavered.

He can only nod his head up and down. Michonne takes his face in her hands, "I'm in this with you," placing a lingering kiss to his lips.

They unloaded the car and enter the house through the back door. He moved to the kitchen putting away leftovers and she lit candles in her bedroom. He shut the bedroom door behind him and the room is sacred and still. Rick pulled her into his arms, "I searched for you my entire life."

"I knew I would find you," Michonne whispered with a serene smile. He placed her on the bed and kneels to remove her shoes. His hands glide up her body and he raised her arms above her head so he can pull off her sweater, placing tender kisses across her breast.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders placing a single open mouth kiss over his rapid beating heart. Michonne slid backward across the bed unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans while Rick tugged them off by the pants legs. His eyes worshipped ever inch of her as he removes her bra and panties.

"Rick?" she rises up on her elbows.

"Shh," he spreads her legs and stared into her wet core.

The longer he gazed the wetter she gets. Soon she panting, her pussy is throbbing and she's pleading just above a whisper, "Please…please…"

He unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his jeans and boxers never taking his eyes off her. Michonne's head falls back with a gasp from the intensity. "Look at me," he quietly commanded while rolling the condom into place. She brings her head forward as he touched her entrance with the engorged tip of his rock hard dick. He pushed in sliding his left hand up her thigh and starts a deep, swirling grind. Rick stroked every corner and all the walls of her pussy using his pelvis to apply pressure to her clit.

She angled her right hip and entwined her leg around his leg. He is so deep she cannot speak. Michonne worships his chest and nipples with her delicate hands, tongue and teeth before pulling his face down and devouring his mouth and grabbing his ass. They build a steady rhythm of kissing and grinding until breathing becomes necessary. Nothing else matters but worshipping each other. They are ascending, fighting for air, grasping each other, and their actions are no longer physical.

Their hearts, minds and souls are coming together in a joyous climactic reunion that does not want to end. They collapse into the bed. He raises his head and brings their foreheads together. Michonne wipes his tears and he kisses hers. Rick removes himself from her while holding the overflowing condom. He returns with a warm cloth for her. They whispered their devotion to each, caressing and kissing until they fall asleep.

The smell of jasmine wakes him. He blinks and squints until his mind clears. Michonne's face is buried in his neck, her left thigh is resting on his right and her calf is crossed under his above his ankle. Her left hand cups his balls and dick. His right hand is gripping her ass. She sighs and moans gripping him tighter before turning her head toward the opposite wall.

Rick slides and twists so he can apply tender open mouth kisses to her shoulders. He continued to the area between her shoulder blades where he nibbles. To his surprise every series of nibbles and kisses created the same reaction. Her hips and ass rise off the bed. On the next set he slips a hand underneath her and into her folds biting his bottom lip as her nectar coats his fingers. Without thinking he sits up on his knees and grabs her hips, "Gorgeous, are you awake?"

His dick is so hard it has a heartbeat. She turns and looks over her shoulder licking her lips and raises her ass higher, "You going to fuck me hard Handsome? Make me scream your name?" Rick snaps. He is balls deep and relentless. His every stroke is met by her backward, winding grind. Rick has a bruising grip on her hips and Michonne is using both hands to brace against the headboard for leverage. Sweat pours off him from his curly head of hair to the back of his thighs and she is shrieking to the high heavens, "You sexy beast…don't stop…I'm so wet…God-help me…I'm cumming-Rick!"

He pulled out and flips her on her back as she thrashes and jerks against the mattress. Rick's mouth attacks her clit alternating between his exploring fat tongue and air tight suction. "I can't…too much…I'm dying," she screams when her pussy squirts her release. Rick hovers over her stroking his slick dick.

"Look at me," he commands. One eye opens slowly. She panting and trembling. "We are nowhere near done." He lies on his back and helps her climb on top. "You are going to ride this dick so I can feel every inch of your hot, tight, wet pussy." He slows the pace. All the orgasms cause her to squeeze him almost to the point of pain but he cannot get enough.

Michonne gains her strength and leans forward grasping his hand and clenching her walls around his thick shaft, "Woman…" he warns.

"No, I'm taking this dick."

"Wait…Sweet Jesus…this is too good," he pleads. Michonne raises her hips and slams into him and he shoots straight up off the bed bracing himself with his arms firmly locked against the mattress. They race to the finish thrusting against each other groaning and gasping before collapsing onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Busted**

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Sheriff Department -open the door." BANG! BANG! BANG!

Rick tried to pull out of his sex hangover, but neither his body nor his mind is cooperating.

"Sheriff Department -open the door or we will force entry."He manages to tug on his jeans and zip them enough to hang onto his waist as he stumbles to the door. He only opens the door enough to expose himself but you cannot see into the house. "Yeah," he stares without seeing.

"Well fuck a duck-Rick?" the officer exclaims. He is awake now. Abe sniffs and eyes his long time friend. He reeks of sex and sweat. There are scratches on his chest and above his hips and teeth marks on his shoulders.

Rick steps onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind him. "The dry spell is over," Abe bellows with a laugh. "I guess you changed your mind about Jessie's short stack."

"Enough. I told you I did not want to hear that name again. This is my woman's home and you will never disrespect her. Why are you here?" his tone is firm and unforgiving.

Abe sobered and pulls out his pocket notebook. "Neighbor called. Suspected domestic violence-screaming for help and God…" he trails off as he puts the pieces together with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Listen, um, man to man I need you to keep this private. It is a little complicated." Rick grips the bridge of his nose and exhales.

Abe holds up his hand, "I got you."

"Thanks," Rick opens the door and retreats inside.

* * *

Michonne is blinking awake when Rick enters the room. He sits on the edge of the bed strokes her cheek and leans down to kiss her temple. "We need to talk."

"I hope you mean an actual conversation because I need food, water, a shower and a bath," she giggles with a scratchy throat. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 11:00 a.m. Let's start with the shower."

She gives him a disapproving stare, "Separate," she groans as she sits up slowly.

"'Chonne, you seen my shirt?" he calls as he walks down the hall scratching his stubble. His feet and heart stop simultaneously. She's sitting in the corner of the couch with her legs folded underneath in his shirt sipping a cup of coffee and tapping on her phone.

"I was just borrowing it until you leave," batting her eyes at him.

"Hell, the way you look-keep it," they both laugh. He grabbed the mug she left for him on the counter and joins her on the couch. "First, I need to apologize. I realized in the shower I didn't use a condom during our last round so we need to um-"

She held up her hand, "We are covered. I have an IUD, but I see your point."

"So, how we gonna do this? Kings' County is a small town and our jobs are public and I don't want to make any assumptions," his tone is direct.

She is quiet, too quiet. He feels the beginning of panic in his gut. She cannot possible turn back now. "We need to inform our bosses. I need to determine protocols for collusion challenges or conflict of interest," she yawns and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Would your job be easier if I changed units?'

Her head snapped up, "We are not that couple. We do not sacrifice parts of ourselves. We stand together equal and whole. Remember-"

"Build something new together," Rick finished. "Do you have a nosy neighbor?"

"Mm-hm… Mrs. Born, personally, I think she has a closet full of Klan uniforms. Why, did she say something? Wait, when were you outside?"

"I need you to stay calm. Someone reported possible domestic violence and they sent a unit to check it out. I took care of it, but we need to keep the windows closed."

Michonne's mouth falls open and her eyes widened in amazement. She burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, "The cops came knocking."

Rick stares in disbelief. This was not the reaction he expected. She reached for her phone scrolling before she tapped and the song started. She watched his face as the music played and Maxwell's melodic voice rang out. Rick looked at her and they fell over each other laughing. He pulled his phone from his pocket tapping and chuckling.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating your ringtone," he deadpanned. She leapt onto him but he extended his arm. Soon they were wrestling and she was under him semi-breathless and smiling. "You, kissing the tip of her nose, bring me, kissing each side of her neck; joy, he places a lingering kiss to her soft mouth."

* * *

Rick parked his car near the bustling county plaza and yawned loudly. "Why are we here again? You were forgiven."

"I was and I want to keep it that way. Plus you and I both know I'll screw up again so this is extra credit," Daryl states as he exits the passenger side.

"You got a point," sliding out of the car carefully. His muscles were sore and he desperately wanted to remain on the couch but bro-code prevailed. "Do you have a list or something?"

"Yeah, took it from Pinrest or Pinpress," he squinted looking over the paper.

They walked and shopped for 45 minutes before he heard her laughter. The sun shone on her ebony locs and her shoulder blades peeked out from her double v-neck orange top. _She's probably wearing panties that match that shirt._ "Hey, isn't Sasha sitting over there? You can show her all your good food choices," Rick offers.

"Good looking out, Bruh." The pair stroll across the plaza occasionally greeting citizens and giving high five's to young children. As they reach the table Rick is greeted by an unwelcome blip from an old script-Jessie.

"Oh my God, you came to surprise me. Um, let me take a break," she rambles. The ladies turn with amused expressions on their faces to watch the scene play out.

"Uh no, sorry Daryl and I were shopping and stopped to say hello to our colleagues," Rick replies awkwardly.

Maggie muttered under her breath to the table, "The thirst is real." Rosita laughs and Michonne kicks her.

Jessie's face is crestfallen as she attempts to recover. "What can I get you ladies?"

"We will have the Sizzlin' Slider Sampler," Rosita ordered.

"With the zucchini chips," Sasha added. Jessie continued writing as another server approached carrying a pitcher. "Are you the Anthony party?"

"Yes, I'm Michonne Anthony."

"Here is your pitcher of peach Bellini's," he placed the pitcher and four flutes on the table.

"Thanks Michonne we haven't had these in forever. How did you remember?"

"I have my ways," she chuckled and shakes her head. _He really was listening during the car ride to the Hill Top._ _Rick Grimes is going to get quite the thank you._ She doesn't dare look at him or she will melt on the spot. She can feel him behind her and imagine the look of satisfaction on his face.

"Anything else," Jessie interjects.

"No, that will be all. Thank you," Michonne smiles handing over the menus.

"Officer Grimes and Dixon, what brings you out this afternoon?" Rosita greets.

"We're off the clock. Rick and Daryl are fine."

"Shopping for next week's dinner menu," Daryl offered.

"Really, you bought spaghetti squash and egg plant for dinner," Rosita questioned unapologetically.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe," Daryl pushes back.

"No, in fact I propose a toast. To Sasha, she turned a carnivore into a vegan," Rosita raises her glass. Everyone except the outed couple erupts into boisterous laughter.

"How did you know?" Sasha questions in shock.

"Please, did you forget my old job? The envelope exchange-don't worry no one else has figured it out. Most folks are focused on the real closet couple, Maggie and Glen." Maggie choked on her drink. "Is it a fetish or convenience? There is a betting pool and I am willing to cut you in."

"How much is the pool?"

"One thousand dollars; 60-40 split?"

"Deal-both," Maggie responds without looking up.

Jessie watched with envy colored eyes from the hostess area. The group is everything she wants. Attractive, powerful and happy and she should be part of the group. She needed Rick to give her another chance. Maybe she could show him how much she could fit in with his co-workers.

She returned to the table with their selections. "Ladies enjoy your late lunch." Daryl and Rick turn to exit but are blocked by Jessie.

"Rick, I was hoping to arrange a ride along with you," she smiles brightly.

"I'm not available since I serve as Rosita's Training Officer,' he nods his head toward the seated trainee.

"Hmm…maybe the volunteer force is a better fit. Can we discuss the program?" trying to think quickly on her feet.

Michonne's level of irritation is increasing so tries to focus on her food. Maggie and Rosita are too entertained to turn away from the stilted conversation.

"Jessie, placing a hand on her shoulder, I cannot help you with any of this. Please contact the department and ask for Denise," he implores.

She deflates, "Sure, thanks for the referral."

Michonne decides she has had enough, "Jessie can I get the peppercorn steak sauce please?"

"Not a problem. Is there anything else for the table?"

The ladies shake their heads, "No, we're good."

Rick and Michonne both exhale an exasperated sigh.

"If you two would actually look at each other and start that explosive eye-sexing she would stop," Rosita states while grabbing more zucchini chips.

"No…wait…what?!" Maggie gasps looking at everyone in shock. Daryl's head snapped to the side and laughed from deep in his chest.

Rosita responds, "Mija, my loins were burning. I have never been so grateful to be excused in my life."

Sasha piles on, "Innocent bystanders are going to end up pregnant. It's that potent."

Michonne hid her face in her hands. "Gorgeous, you okay?" Rick turns slightly.

"I'll be fine. Escape now, this is going to get worse," is her muffled response.

"Much!" the table responds in grabbed Rick by the shoulders and pushed him away from the table.

* * *

They return to Daryl's apartment. Rick is on the couch and Daryl is in the recliner there is a six pack between them and ESPN's Sport Center plays in the background. He finally asked, "Where?"

"The gun range," Daryl raised both brows and Rick continues. "She was trying to use the Colt-unsuccessfully," he finishes.

Now Daryl turned giving Rick his complete attention.

"That's not even the best part. After a few adjustments she hits center mass-three in a row. Sexiest shit I've ever seen."

"What's the plan?" Daryl turns back to the television.

"Tell Captain. What about your plan?"

"Same," they both drain their beer.

* * *

Maggie directs the table, "Everyone, fill up your glasses and plates. We don't want interruptions 'cause this is going to be-hot."

Michonne took a deep breath and straightened in her chair squaring her shoulders. "Last Saturday I was bored and restless so I went to Eugene's Guns and Ammo. He gave me all these rental options and I pick the biggest one because it is a onetime thing and it matches my boots." She's cut off by Rosita.

"Not the Colt?" she asks in astonishment.

"Why is that a big deal?" Sasha inquires.

Rosita responds quickly, "Rick is the only person that carries it as his service weapon."

Michonne continues, "I am firing all over the place and he offers to help. That man comes at me with all that bow-legged, Southern swag and that big ass gun strapped to his thigh, eye-sexing me like he already owns the va-jay-jay…I had to use the counter to hold myself upright. Then he takes complete control and I surrender. His hands are all over me adjusting my hips and shoulders and I'm holding what feels like him in my hands…" she trails off remembering the electric connection.

Sasha is snapping fingers bringing her back to the table. "Sorry." Michonne leans forward and the Girls follow. "He stands behind me places his mouth to my ear and says something like 'Don't pull the trigger-squeeze it," she drags out the end of the sentence.

Maggie falls back in her chair fanning herself

Sasha drained her glass

Rosita stares with her lips parted

Maggie knows her, "What's the plan?"

"Meet with Deanna, set protocols and try to keep my damn panties on," Michonne delivers with a straight face. They double over in laughter.

 **AN: I am still in shock. I can't believe I wrote, I can't believe you read and still have to re-read them to believe you left a review. Yes, I will respond to the reviews. I am incredibly humbled.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual Suspects**

Negan strutted down the center of the hall surrounded by his entourage and a cloud of Axe body spray. He was the #1 quarterback in the state of Georgia and ranked in the top ten nationwide. At 6'3 and 220 pounds he ruled the school through a combination of brute force and roguish charm. There was nothing he could not do and no one he could not have except her-Justice Washington.

For the life of him he could not understand why. The other girls gave him what he wanted immediately or eventually. She acted like he did not exist. He was determined to change that. He and every guy in school knew who she was-perfect body and super smart.

Negan had no use for the smart part but he wanted that body. She transferred into his history class after the first week of school much to the delight of the teacher and the other nerds. She never laughed at his jokes and used too many big words in his opinion but her ass made up for those shortcomings.

He opened the door for third period history and stopped moving. She changed her hair. The regular bun was gone and replaced by thick waves cascading around her shoulders and down her back. His day just got better.

Mr. Axelrod greeted the class, "Today, we will address the Voting Rights Act of 1965 and the role of each branch of government."

"Shouldn't we discuss the current version of the Voting Rights Act in relation to the three branches given the actions of our current state legislature," Justice attempts to push the discussion.

"Justice, can you let me provide instruction first? Mr. Axelrod smiles at his star pupil.

"Sorry."

"Students count off by three's, move to your groups and I will hand out the task sheets."

Negan and Justice were assigned to the same group. He smiles and she groans. He slides into the desk next to her, "Hey," he winks.

"Hey," she returns in a monotone.

"Check this out," he pulls out a GQ magazine with his face on the cover, "Cool, huh."

"Is this real?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you on the cover?"

"I play football, duh."

She flips through the pages, "What is the article about?"

"My stats, where I'm going next year."

"Hmm…do you ever read David Zirin's work?"

"No, who is he?"

"Only one of the leading sports writer's of his generation. You should check him out."

"I'll pass. I just need to play football. You should come to the game."

"Let me guess, to be part of your cheering section."

Negan is excited. _This is easier than I thought._ "Yeah, I'll even let you tell people I invited you," he flashes a charming smile.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." She turns and works with the rest of the group ignoring Negan for the remainder of the period.

* * *

Judge Blake enters his chambers to review his docket for the week only to be met with disappointment-no ADA Anthony. How was that possible? He saw the previous ADA weekly. _Don't over think it._ "Gertrude, bring me the last minute motion request from the Public Defender's Office?"

Gertrude stood in his doorway, "Sorry your Honor but we will not receive any this week."

"Why is that?" he responds without looking up.

"The office is re-structuring based on new staffing."

"Finally hiring someone competent; who did they get?"

"Uh, let me check," she scans her notepad, "Owen-Mike Owen from Atlanta. Lateral transfer."

Mike walked around his new office. No stunning high rise view, no state of the art technology, no pool of vicious junior associates eager to prove themselves and willing to do almost anything to come out on top. He reminded himself this was temporary and part of the long game. He was sloppy and got caught literally with his pants down. But that was two years ago. Time to get back on track the way his father, the Good Reverend planned.

They could be a respected power couple again. He had his side piece in check now plus he ditched Terry and Ecstasy completely. Sure, it would always be 420 time and side piece was way too freaky to let go but life was full of compromises. This occupational downgrade had to warrant reconciliation. She had to recognize and appreciate all that he was doing. For now he would focus on making himself the star of this new office. How hard could that be?

* * *

Knock, knock... "Come in," the Captain's voice rang out from behind the door. Rick and Daryl entered holding documents in their respective dominate hands and sat purposefully in the chairs provided. Morgan watched them carefully-this is serious business.

"Per department policy we submitted the necessary paperwork to human resources to identify significant relationships that could present a conflict of interest," Rick delivers in professional tone.

"We wanted to let you know personally out of respect not just for your rank but you as a man," Daryl followed up.

"Thank you, but who you love is not my business. Obviously, we need to re-assign you when Rick returns to regular patrol duty."

Daryl and Rick share confused expressions.

"How long have you been together if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sir, I'm involved with ADA Anthony and Daryl is with Lead Investigator Williams," Rick clarifies.

"How, I mean…no offense, but really?" Captain Morgan looks back and forth between both men completely bewildered.

The office is quiet, both men stare at the floor. Ricked shrugged his shoulders and Daryl responds, "We have no idea."

* * *

Sasha poked her head into the doorway of Michonne's office, "You ready for us?"

"Of course, please be seated," she states standing to retrieve documents from her printer. Michonne joins her guest at the conference room table.

"Michonne Anthony, this is my newly appointed deputy-Jesus Rovia." Jesus is still in a state of shock. When he was called into his boss' office one hour ago he expected a reprimand for not following standard procedures and norms. Instead he received praise for results that increased successful prosecution. Now he sits across the table from ADA Anthony to discuss his promotion within the unit. His world keeps getting bigger.

"Jesus, please tell me about you?" Michonne inquires.

"I grew up on a converted school bus and my parents' home schooled me. We visited every state in the union at least once including all the National Parks. I love rock climbing, repelling and baking."

"Wow, I want to re-visit the baking," Michonne smiles. _He is nervous and overwhelmed._ "In a nutshell you will serve as lead in any investigation with potential conflict of interest for Sasha. For those cases you will report directly to me or DA Monroe."

"Do you have any questions about your new role?" Sasha pushes the discussion along.

"To be honest, I am still in shock."

"Once the shock wears off you make an appointment with Beth so we can address questions or concerns," Sasha responds with a kind smile.

Michonne places documents in from of Jesus. "If you accept the position please sign the highlighted areas. My office will submit the forms for processing to human resources and DA Monroe's office as well."

"Thank you for the opportunity."

* * *

Aaron, Beth and Lori invited Quinn, the new Paralegal assistant, out after work to welcome her to the team. With her Shirley Temple curls and smart glasses she looked like the picture of innocence. Nothing could be further from the truth. Quinn's mind and tongue is razor sharp and she took no prisoners.

They decided to try the new shaved ice shop 'Happy Feet.' After picking up their orders they settled into a patio table. "How did you end up in Kings' County?" Lori offered with a warm smile.

"I had my own business as a corporate head hunter which required a lot of travel, but I am ready to be a mom so I downsized my life."

Lori perked up, "How exciting for you and your husband."

"I'm not married."

Lori looked confused and Aaron rolled his eyes. _Here we go…_

"Wait…you must be engaged. How's the planning going?"

Quinn peered at Lori over the rim of her glasses clearing making an assessment of the woman before responding. "This is going to sound rude to you but I am ready to be a mom and the specifics surrounding that decision don't require discussion."

Aaron tried his best to muffle his laughter when he saw the shock on Lori face. Beth blushed at the awkward tension and Quinn continued to enjoy her treat, "This mango, strawberry and watermelon is amazing."

Before Lori could respond she was distracted by Jessie strolling past talking animatedly on her cell, "I was so excited when Rick showed up at my job…"

Lori groaned in frustration. This time Beth rolled her eyes. _Here we go…_ "I don't get it? She is a waitress with a ponytail. They have nothing in common, no history or memories together."

This time Beth's mouth started working before her brain caught up. "Lori isn't it time to move on. He has had at least a decade to think about the relationship and he hasn't changed his mind."

Lori gives Beth the death stare before snatching away from the table, "Nice to meet you Quinn. See you around Aaron."

Beth looks to Aaron, "Was that wrong?" She really is confused and didn't mean any harm.

Quinn interjects, "No, but the truth hurts."

* * *

Jesus enters his three bedroom bungalow home nestled in a quiet older neighborhood in Kings' County.

"How was your day?" Quinn announces exiting the soon to be nursery.

"Guess who got a promotion?"

"Get out! I want all the details while you make crepes with Nutella, bananas and cinnamon sugar for dinner."

"Sure thing Baby Mama," he laughs while washing his hands.

They are half way through the meal when Quinn changes the subject. "What's up with Lori? She looked like she was having a panic attack because I wasn't following the 'Stepford Wives' playbook."

"Poor thing- too much Hallmark Channel. She is a former homecoming queen who lost her king too long ago to remember. Unfortunately the king hasn't picked a replacement so she has delusional hope he will return."

"Did you respond to that scrumptious eye-candy yet?"

"No."

"Come on, she whines, we had a deal. He's not on my menu but someone has to take a taste."

He laughs, "Alright…hand me my phone and wish me luck."

"No luck needed. Meet at 'Happy Feet' the shaved ice place-it's delish." Quinn retreats to her room.

Jesus dials, "Hi Xavier…yes, I would like to get to know you better."

* * *

Michonne is nestled into the couch sorting cases into two categories: let's make a deal and prosecute. She meets with the public defender's office this week and did not want to waste time. She also had a hair appointment with her new stylist and she wanted to enjoy the session. Her phone rang and a picture of carnival lights against the backdrop of the setting sun flashed across the screen.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Do I look gay?"

She laughs deep and hard, "What?"

"Do Daryl and I look like we should be on the cover of The Advocate?" he is laughing too.

"Clearly things did not go as planned with the Captain."

His laughter slows, "We got back on track after that detour. How was your day?"

"Tedious, but I met a really interesting guy."

"You met a guy." She shares the details of her meeting as she entered the kitchen.

"What's that sound?"

"I'm adding French vanilla whip cream to the leftover bread pudding."

"Are you serious right now? First, I thought we finished the bread puddin' and second we were naked and you failed to mention whip cream."

"In my defense, I was not prepared for the Rick Grimes experience and I take the 5th regarding the bread pudding."

"Michonne Anthony I find you guilty of a sexual misdemeanor," Rick's voice drops an octave.

"Would you consider a plea deal Your Honor," she flirts back.

"Maybe," he shifts in his chair to accommodate his mounting erection.

"Tomorrow night I will prepare two desserts and the one you choose gets the whip cream."

"Deal, I hate to kill the vibe, but-" she interrupts.

"No Judge Blake this week due to the re-structuring of the PD's Office."

"How did you know?"

"I know my man."

"Touche. Sweet dreams."

"Always, thanks to you." Rick's heart takes flight.

* * *

Carl is online researching the weight of paper versus foam poster board for his Physics of Toys online course. His phone signals an incoming message. He opens the message and has to remember to breathe. Justice sent a picture of herself with her homework and the caption I did it!

In the privacy of his room he stares at her. He memorizes her bright eyes and the fullness of her lips. He remembers the coconut and mango fragrance of her hair. After several minutes he updates her contact with the picture and responds- Congrats!

* * *

"Yes…right there," Sasha moans. Daryl is giving her an extremely thorough foot massage. He finishes by placing open mouth kisses to her ankles before sliding on the cashmere socks. He lies on his side across the foot of her bed with his head propped up on his bent arm and fist. Sasha snuggles into the stack of pillows he prepared.

"Look at me," he quietly commands. His heart is racing. She shakes her head from side to side in a futile attempt to stop the tears. Daryl pulls himself up to a sitting position, "Come here." Sasha crawls into his lap and buries her face in his neck. He holds her tight.

She mumbles against his skin, "I will be fine. You will be safe. We will have hot, dirty sex again." She feels the rumble of his laughter. Daryl pulls back and takes her face in his hands. The affection and faith in her eyes gives him more confidence that he has ever known.

"What do you know?" he requests soberly.

"Daryl Dixon was picked up at the extraction point on Tuesday and returned to duty on Friday. Merle Dixon was last seen Monday in his big rig leaving the County Comfort Motel on Route 47 headed east."

"Good. I am leaving my phone with you. What is the emergency code word?"

"Socks," she smiles.

He tucks her in and holds her until she falls asleep. Daryl secures her door, hops on his bike and heads out of town. He needs to close this chapter of his life and begin the adventure of a lifetime with Sasha by his side.

* * *

Shane is at the bar downing his third shot. The alcohol is fueling his irrational thoughts about Rick Grimes. They had been friends in high school-best friends to be exact. They had the perfect bromance. Rick was the perfect good guy: sweet, following all the rules, keeping the duo out of serious trouble. Shane was the classic bad boy: edgy, inappropriate at times, but always charming. Then it all became a lie.

Rick was gone for the week at that fancy Junior Senators camp and asked Shane to take care of his girl. Lori wanted to go Karen's House Party. Everyone knew it would be epic because her parents were out of town. Three wine coolers in Lori was tipsy and literally letting her hair down in the middle of the dance floor. Without Rick's Big Man on Campus persona including letterman jacket she took down her ever present cheerleader ponytail. She was wild and free taking risks and Shane was along for the ride.

He told himself he was being a good friend when he agreed to dance with her during the house mix. He told himself he was honoring the brocade threatening any guy within ten feet of her. When she whispered in his ear that she wanted to slow dance because it was her favorite song the line started to blur. When she caressed his thigh and bit his earlobe on the car ride home and he pulled in and parked behind the local superstore he had to admit they were crossing the line together.

When they returned to school he was filled with remorse and shame but prepared to confess. He hoped Rick would understand. What he did not expect was Lori's transformation. She reacted to him and Rick as if the weekend had never occurred. The first day he was in shock, the second day was fascination when she pulled him under the bleachers and picked up where they left off in the truck. In those moments with Lori he was better than Rick.

But the moments never lasted and they were always stolen, hidden, dirty and dismissed. Even now, all these years later the willing role he played left a bitter taste in his mouth. When all was said and done Rick walked away from her. Admitted the relationship was never enough but Lori was still hanging on to the memory of something that didn't really exist because the possibility of Rick Grimes was better than the reality of Shane Walsh.

Shane made his way to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He resolved in that moment that he would never live in Rick Grimes' shadow again. "From now on Shane comes first."

 **AN: This chapter has a special homage to Vegaslover. She pulled me out of the shadows. Thank you for your talent and the generosity of your support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Things Get Messy**

Karen's Hair Klinic was an institution passed down from mother to daughter for generations. No fancy water or champagne distractions. This was an old school beauty shop where 'The Tea' was served and old school wisdom was delivered in generous portions. Michonne approached the counter. "Good Morning. I have a 9:00 am appointment. My name is Michonne."

"Yes, your appointment is with Karen. Please come this way," the receptionist greeted. She was a tall redhead with a full tattooed sleeve on her right arm. When they reached the station Karen was typing on her tablet, "Michonne so nice to meet you."

"Likewise," came her quick reply.

"Please have a seat. I like to have a short consultation before we get started." Karen was the epitome of urban chic. Wild honey blonde afro, pierced brow and matte blue lip color. "Once we're done I will know your product preferences, maintenance and styling needs. I also promise to get you out on time." They share a knowing laugh.

As they talk and Karen works her locs the shop comes to life. Stylists arrive, clients move in and out, brows are waxed, and mani-pedi's are delivered, colorist mix and the laughter and discussion ebbs and flows effortlessly. The harmony is shattered by the reception area. "Code M, I repeat Code M," the inked receptionist shouts back.

"Damn it! Excuse me," Karen explains. All eyes follow her as she makes her way to the front. The speculation starts from the bank of dryers where a group of older women are in the final stages of their roller sets.

"We all know who it is so I don't know why anyone is shocked," dryer #2.

"This mess has been brewing and to be honest I'm surprised it took this long," dryer #1.

"The sad thing is he don't want either of them," dryer #3.

"Blessed be their hearts," all three dryer occupants respond in unison.

Michonne's curiosity gets the better of her, "Excuse me Ladies, but what is Code M?"

"Fight over a man. In my day, a lady didn't carry on like that in public," dryer #3 winks.

"Now, if a hussy was calling on your man. You put some sugar in her gas tank," dryer #1.

"True, but if you put in on him right he won't leave the yard for Jesus or anybody else," dryer #3

"Preach! That is why I had that hip surgery," dryer #2.

"Mm-hm. What's that class we taking-tai chi," dryer #1. Michonne can't help herself-she giggles. These women are a mess.

"If you don't mind me asking- are you that new lawyer Eva was telling us about?" dryer #3.

"Yes Ma'am. Michonne Anthony."

"Well, aren't you lovely," dryer #3.

"Thank you, but I am just trying to keep up with all of you."

"Oh, she is sweet. You know she gave Carl that job," dryer #2.

"No…"dryer #3

"Yes Honey, and got that Walsh boy acting like he got some sense," dryer #1. The women continue to discuss Michonne as if she is not present. Fortunately Karen returns.

"I apologize. I will not tolerate drama of any kind and that foolishness," she shakes her head.

"Karen," dryer #1 delivers in a motherly tone.

"Mama, please," Karen responds somewhere between a whine and exasperation.

"Karen Marie," full- do not make me repeat myself mode.

"Fine, Jessie was here for her regular color touch up and Lori popped in for a fresh trim on her bangs. Future versus past and I dismissed them both." The receptionist approaches Karen's station.

"Babe I'm sorry. She didn't call…I tried to get her to make an appointment and leave."

"Hey, that was not your fault. No offense-but Ms. Jolene, could you please get Rick to pick somebody already?" Karen requests of dryer #3.

Michonne freezes in the chair. Not only were Jessie and Lori fighting over Rick in public but she had inadvertently met his mother. Terror settled in her stomach. Karen turned her chair to face the mirror. She had braided Michonne's locs back on the left side to expose her profile. She examined the style quietly trying to get her emotions under control.

"Why should he have to settle for low hanging fruit," Ms. Jolene responds.

"Exactly," the ladies co-sign.

"Fine, put him on the Bachelor or something," the receptionist retorts with a smirk.

"Bonnie Rae-are you getting beside yourself?" dryer #2 chides.

"No Mama."

"Plus I want pretty grandbabies and that comes from the inside not out. The right one has to be good down to the core."

"Amen," the ladies encourage. At the mention of grandbabies Bonnie Rae bolts to the front and Karen braces herself against the chair. Michonne uses this moment to make her escape.

"Karen, this is perfect. Ladies it was a pleasure."

Jolene turns to her friends, "I think Eva is right."

"We need a front row seat for this," the ladies reply in chorus.

"Sunday dinner," Jolene supplies with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

Sasha and Michonne are riding the elevator to the third floor for their meeting with DA Monroe. "So let me get this straight. Jessie and Lori fought over Rick and you met his mother," she repeats.

"Yes, I thought I might have a stroke. Girl, his mother is a mess talking about s-e-x and grandbabies," Michonne carries on while Sasha laughs.

"I think it is healthy. At least you know he'll be able to get it up years from now and she has no allegiance to the ex's."

"Good point. Alright let's do this; although, I doubt she will be surprised. She is way too astute."

They enter the reception area and true to form Deanna opens the door to her office, "Right on time." They each take a seat at the large conference table. Michonne hands Deanna the folder she carried.

"The folder contains conflict of interest forms for me and Investigator Williams. Her office also included a deputy authorization for Jesus Rovia."

"To clarify conflicts for the ADA's office will transfer to my office, the Investigator's office will handle conflicts within the unit," Deanna states while reviewing the forms.

"Correct."

"Well done…thorough. Please brief the PD's office when you meet."Sasha and Michonne stand to exit. "Ladies, congratulations-good men are hard to find," she smiles. They enter the elevator and breathe a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

Glenn opens the door for Maggie. She blows him an air kiss and continues her conversation. "Yes Daddy. I will stop by and make sure plus call to apologize…I love you too." She hangs up with a huff.

"Maggie, have a seat," he begins calmly.

"Wait, I gotta pee," she runs down the hall. Glenn gives himself another silent pep talk while he waits. She re-enters the room, "What are we watching?"

"Sit, please. We need to figure this out," he is scared but determined. He now has her full attention as she lowers herself to the couch. "The way I see it we can continue this arrangement which is fun but temporary or we can choose to evolve and become real, sustaining all challenges, creating a new life beyond these walls."

Her chest is hammering because she is not prepared. This will require a leap of faith that what she feels for him is deep enough and strong enough. Hope that the depth of his feelings can hold steady against what he is asking of her. Her eyes are wide and searching, the room is still and pregnant with possibilities. She raises her gaze to him and the answer is clear. Maggie physically leaps and he catches her. He is firm and unwavering. Glenn will be there with all the love she will ever need it this life and the next.

"I'll take that as a yes," he speaks into her neck. Too overcome with bliss she simply shakes her head. "Great. We have dinner reservations Friday."

* * *

Rick and Rosita were patrolling the school zones as part of the Community-based Policing Program at the end of their shift. The presence of officers made the parents feel secure, gave officers an opportunity to interact with students after school and build relationships. Their shift had been uneventful and amusing. Rick was whistling and snapping his fingers to a tune that seemed to play just for him. They turned the corner to pass a local elementary school. He notices his mother's car pulling into the parking lot. "Do you mind if we make a stop?" Rick asks as he hits the turn signal.

"Not at all," she replies.

"I am going to see what my mother is up to so anything is possible. She is what you call-unpredictable." He pulls into the parking space and jogs over with a smile firmly in place, "Hey Ma," he calls.

"Ricky," she exclaims.

"Today must be one of your volunteer days."

"Yeah, we read to the kids after school. Best part of my week since I don't have my own grandbabies to spoil."

"Wow, you couldn't wait until the end of the conversation."

"Why waste time. Lord knows none of us is getting any younger. Here, she hands him her keys, get the cookies out the backseat."

He is retrieving cookies when he hears the familiar laughter. Jolene Grimes, Eva Williams, Ida B. Webb and Patti Noth. Their voices were the soundtrack of his childhood.

"Need some help," Rosita approaches.

"I need to warn you. They are highly inappropriate and the top priority for any conversation is marriage and babies."

"Duly noted," she replies while accepting the boxes of cookies.

"Ladies, should you really unleash all this beauty on these young impressionable minds," he flirts unabashedly.

"Boy, if you ain't your daddy's son," Ms. Patti retorts.

"I would like to introduce my deputy trainee Rosita."

"Hello Ladies."

"Aren't you spunky," Ida B. compliments.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Ricky, do have plans for Sunday?" Jolene Grimes asks pointedly.

"I need to check my calendar…"he is stopped by the collective clearing of throats. "I will be there by 6:00 pm," he replies respectfully. He and Rosita follow behind the women balancing the boxes.

As they make their exit Rick stops to hug his mother goodbye. She rises up on her toes and whispers in his ear. "Don't forget to pick up Michonne on Sunday."

* * *

Rick makes his way home dazed and confused. He dad was right-his mother is some sort of a mind reader or psychic. How in the world would he explain this to Michonne? They barely told their bosses. He thought for sure they would manage a month or two of privacy. This was too much to process. Time for him to focus on the here and now- he has a hot dessert date with the woman of his dreams.

After her long day Michonne decided on a hot bath in her favorite fragrance-Amber Romance. The sweet potato pie was on the counter, two cans of whip cream were in the fridge and an indulgent impulse purchase of Rocky Road ice cream sat in the freezer. If she was being honest the ice cream was a peace offering-sorry I met your mom. She exited the tub and checked the clock. Selecting her Lover's playlist she added a layer of body lotion with a touch of golden shimmer before tying the thin white lace apron around her neck and waist. Finally she placed the full box of magnum condoms on the nightstand and moved to the front of the house.

She used the dimmer switch to adjust the lighting. Knock-knock-knock Rick's knuckles sounded in rapid succession against her door. Michonne opened the door slightly, retreating backwards with slow steps as he moved deliberately toward her slamming the door closed. Once she had him inside she turned and sauntered to the kitchen.

Rick's mind held but one thought-goddess. Michonne was covered in nothing but an apron. Her nipples pressed against the fabric and he dewy, moist core were on display just for him. Then she turned to remind him of that glorious ass. He wanted to fall to his knees and thank all the saints. He was momentarily pulled back to reality once he recognized her actually discussing desserts. "Rick did you decide?"

"Michonne, if you like that apron, have it off by the time I reach the bedroom. I want the whip cream on the nightstand and you spread eagle on the bed. I guarantee every inch of you will be worshipped tonight," he directed.

"Yes, Officer Grimes," she replied seductively. _Thank goodness my morning meeting re-scheduled until 10:00 am._

* * *

They were in the living room now, half a box of condoms at his feet. Michonne was hanging on for dear life. One leg was wrapped around his waist the other propped against his shoulder. Rick's tight grip on her hips was bruising as he rammed into her with so much force she saw stars behind her closed eyes. "Give it to me… I want it…come again."

"I can't…breathe…"

He swiveled his hips and thrust at a new angle and she broke punching down on his shoulder as a silent scream escaped her lungs. Her pussy clamped down on him and milked an orgasm from his throbbing dick he would not soon forget. Rick helped bring her leg down as they gently pulled apart wincing ever so slightly. "I got you," he whispered adjusting her in his lap.

"Too hot," she slid out of his lap and tumbled onto the floor.

Rick peeled himself off the leather chair only to return with a warm cloth for her and two bottled waters. She had not moved. His hand ghosted against her cheek, "I was too rough."

"No," she mouthed. He continued to ghost his hand over her sprawled naked body.

* * *

One hour later they were enjoying each other's company in a warm luxurious bath. Rick nuzzled her neck, "I like your hair. I have better access to your neck," he kisses tenderly.

Michonne swallow. _This is my opening._ "Thank my new stylist. The appointment was eventful."

"Really, how so?" he lifts her hand and entwines their fingers.

"Well there was a confrontation between two clients and Imetyourmother," she mumbles quickly.

"Say what?" his brows knit in confusion.

She turns and faces him, "Jessie and Lori were fighting over you in the lobby and I accidently met your mother," Michonne speaks clearly but sheepishly.

Rick stares at her, "Let me get this straight. Lori, who I broke up with after high school graduation and Jessie who I went on one date with are fighting over me. Plus, through some strange twist of fate you met my mother-Jolene Grimes," both eye brows raise. Michonne can only shake her head up and down. "Well that explains everything."

"What does that mean?" her voice is bathed in confusion.

"We were summoned to Sunday dinner," he states while squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"What? No…too soon…no…like seriously," Do they all come? Have you met these women?" Michonne is in full panic mode.

"Breath, I'll make her keep it small. You can handle Ma and Dad."

She inhales deeply, resigned, "I thought, maybe hoped, we would have more time for us. No outside expectations."

It is quiet. "Done, we are not going," he is determined.

"No, it's alright. She is your mother. Maybe…"

"Michonne, he interjects, do you want more time for us?" She shakes her head up and down and peers up at him through her lashes. He kisses the tip of her nose. "Like I said-done. You are my priority. Let's get ready for bed." She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. He senses her relief and feels more like a man than ever before.

* * *

Rick was working graveyard because Daryl was away on his FBI operation. _I hope things are going well for him._ He picks up his phone, dials and waits, "Hey Dad, I need a favor?"

Jeffrey Grimes loves everything about his wife. Her unconditional love, sense of adventure, and determination-he would not change a thing. He also knew who she was and her respect for boundaries and patience were her areas of weakness.

"Jolene," he called through the house.

"Kitchen…"

After speaking with his son he was not surprised by the scene in front of him: cookbooks littered with post-it notes and her cell on the counter set to speaker mode. Jeffrey took a deep breath and prepared for battle. "We need to talk."

"Not now I am preparing for Sunday dinner," she returned to her phone conversation.

"Jolene," his tone invites her to engage with him. She continues to ignore him. He shakes his head from side to side, "Shut it down."

"What…we're half way through the menu. Don't be silly."

"Enough. Shut it down," his tone is resolute.

"I need to go," ending the call. Jolene turns slowly and faces her husband.

"I spoke to our son this morning. There will not be Sunday dinner and you will apologize."

"But I was only…I just want him to have what he deserves," she states with pleading eyes.

"I know Honey, but let me ask you. What does he want?" Her mouth opens and closed repeatedly. "Exactly," he clarifies.

"Will he take my call?" she fidgets with her hands.

Jeffrey kisses her forehead, "He's expecting your call," he replies tenderly and exits the kitchen.

Jolene dials her son's number and as soon as she hears his voice the tears come, "I'm so sorry. I got excited. Are you mad? Oh God, she must hate me. I am the terrible overbearing mother-in-law. I want to fix it. Tell me what to do," she sniffles out frantically.

"Ma, calm down. Please don't cry. No one hates you. We need time and space," Rick explains.

"Of course, should I call her? Maybe we should meet…"

"Ma," he interrupts.

"Right… boundaries."

"One more thing-shut down the grapevine," Rick requests. _Let's put her powers to good use._

"Done."

"Thanks. I need to go I am on graveyard tonight."

"Alright Ricky, enjoy your nap." He laughs. _In her head I am still her little boy._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Reader discretion advised. If alternative sex acts are a trigger or you prefer not to read them please skip the final scene of this chapter.**

 **Put to Rest**

Michonne sits in the Public Defender's conference room waiting for the other meeting participants to arrive. The folders are neatly stacked in front of her. She is hopeful that the new PD will follow Ethan's lead. After a thoughtful and strategic discussion with Deanna they agreed Michonne should wait until the end of the meeting to discuss the conflict of interest protocols. She replaces the cap on her water bottle when she hears the voice from her past, "Hello Michonne." _This is not happening._

She swivels in the conference room chair. Mike Owen stands ten feet away from her in a crisp, non-descript black suit with a leather portfolio tucked securely under his right arm. Every synapse in her brain is firing, "You are the new Public Defender?" the words are more statement than question.

"I am."

"Why?" this question is a challenge.

"Professionally I chose a greater purpose. Personally I need to demonstrate to you all that we could be again." The well rehearsed lie falls from his lips effortlessly. Michonne studies him intensely for a full minute. _This is good. She is considering my offer. We are getting back on track._

"Mike, I hope this job provides you the purpose you want; however, there is not now nor will there ever be again an- us. I ask you to extend to me the same discretion I gave to you at the end of our relationship."

His heartbeat quickens and his brain stutters to a stop. _This cannot happen: outright rejection._ His inner dialogue is broken by the approaching voices from the hallway. Mike is left reeling staring at her back as she engages in conversation with Ethan and the new Executive Assistant.

"ADA Anthony, please meet our new Executive Assistant Xavier Frausto."

"Nice to meet you, will you join us today?"

Xavier looks to his new boss. Ethan picks up the conversation, "Unfortunately, no. He is scheduled for new employee training with Human Resources for the remainder of the day."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and I am sure my guy, Aaron, will be in contact soon."

"My pleasure as well and I look forward to speaking with Aaron." Xavier exits.

Ethan looks up talking over her shoulder, "Good, you found the place. Michonne this is-"

She cuts him off, "Mike Owen. We were acquaintances back in Atlanta." Michonne fixes Mike with a stare and a raise of her brow that dares him to challenge her public definition of their past.

Mike defaults to a professional tone and demeanor. "Nice to see you again Michonne," he replies.

"Great, Ethan responds, we can really get some work done." They work diligently for two hours when they decide that agreement to plea or go to trial on 60% of the cases is the best they can do.

Michonne clears her throat, "I have another matter I would like to add to the agenda."

Ethan doesn't look up, but Mike won't turn away from her. "Please proceed," Mike leans in curious.

"Enclosed are a set of protocols for documented potential conflict of interest for my office and the Investigation Unit."

Ethan's head rises, "How long do I, excuse me, we have to review this new information?"

"Take as much time as you need."

"Alright, I will have Xavier schedule a follow up meeting."

"I look forward to the meeting. Ethan, it is always a pleasure to see you. Mike." She nods while gathering her things and exiting the room. Michonne is safely in her car when she finally exhales and takes a full deep breath. She sends a text to Maggie and Sasha: Tribunal-my house 8:00 pm sharp. Menu: vodka and pizza.

* * *

The Geek Squad was at lunch. The table covered in fries, fruit, books and laptops. "No America today?" Sophia asks without looking away from her screen.

"I don't think we will see her again until after the Science Fair," Enid offers and continues to scan her textbook.

"Oh, we probably need to make shirts for the Guys too," Justice adds and grabs a banana.

Enid glances over, "Really?" she questions skeptically.

"Yeah, Noah is putting in a lot of time and he and Carl are really tight," Justice shrugs. Their conversation is cut short when a large shadow casts over the table. They look at each other and up at the unwelcome guest-Negan.

"Ladies, I noticed the open seat and decided to grace you with my charming personality," delivered with a wide smile revealing all thirty-two teeth.

"No thanks," they deliver in unison.

"Nonsense," he takes the seat anyway.

Enid, Justice and Sophia immediately start packing. He watches with a mixture of shock and fascination. Justice places her bag on her shoulder, faces Negan and states clearly, "No means no. You need to remember that," and exits the table.

"I love a challenge," he calls over his shoulder and shoves a handful of leftover fries in his mouth.

* * *

Night falls over Kings' County. Maggie and Sasha are sitting on Michonne's living room floor with a chicken, artichoke, bacon and sundried tomato pizza, bottle of vodka and jug of cranberry-pomegranate juice on the coffee table. Michonne plops down wearing Rick's KCSD hoodie and a pair of leggings. "Mike is the new public defender." Sasha's mouth falls open and Maggie starts opening bottles.

A half of pizza and a few drinks later Sasha finds her words, "That sorry son of a bitch honestly thinks or thought you would get back together."

"He still thinks it is about the specific sex acts or the drugs," Maggie adds.

"The issue is that I had no idea who he was and I still don't," Michonne adds.

"Shit! What are you going to tell Rick?"

"Pour me another. Between Lori, Jessie and now Mike…I just want to stay in our private bubble."

Michonne is tucking herself in for the night when her hand finds a note card under her pillow:

Tonight when I am on patrol I will remember the touch of your hands on my face and the feel of your skin under my hands…Sweet Dreams.

She resolves at that moment to fight the devil and all the demons of Hell to protect what she found with Rick Grimes.

* * *

Mike sits on his couch trying to pull the shattered pieces of his plan back together. He cannot return to his father's house or expect any benefits from his trust fund if the plan is not restored. If only the Good Reverend did not know his private sexual preferences. _If only I had the courage to live my truth._

He has to maintain his job for at least a year or he will ruin his long term career goals. Now he has to find a new respectable woman to stand by his side. Michonne was clear-she was not coming back. He needs release and an escape. Mike opens the wooden box on the side table and selects a prepared blunt, firing up and taking a long drag remembering how it all began.

 _ **Flashback**_

Mike was a junior associate back in Atlanta eager to get ahead and his work performance alone did not make him stand out. Andrea Blake was the Partner in charge of Associates and leveraged his desperation to her advantage. First, he was running her errands, then extra tasks to make up for his errors or lack luster results. Then he screwed up big and he was begging for a way out.

He remembers the drive out to the secluded mansion and her warning command, "Get this right or your career is over." They entered the ornate room with dim lighting. Moments passed before Mike realized they were not alone. He turned to the corner and watched the man in the shadows undressing Andrea. She climbed onto the bed and spread herself open, "You will eat my good pussy until The Gavel bangs." Mike swallowed hard. _This is not proper. The Good Revered would not approve._ For some reason he could not identify that made his dick hard.

"Undress slowly so I can decide what to do with you," Andrea directed while fondling her breasts. He followed every direction. He mounted the bed as instructed with his erect shaft hanging in her face. Mike lowered his face, extended his tongue and unleashed every technique from every porn site he ever visited on his boss' open pussy.

When The Gavel banged she climaxed with a series of gasps. Every gasp made his dick throb and before he could stop he had bathed her with his release. She rubbed his release over her breasts and over his dick simultaneously while she writhed on the bed.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Mike takes another long drag, holding it in longer as his mind and nerves settle. He selects his latest video from Woodbury Chambers. He watches his blonde bombshell mount the bed on her hand and knees, "If you want this ass-shower me." He is just outside the camera range stroking his shaft furiously. When Mike enters the screen he showers her back and ass with his orgasm. He pushes his pulsing dick into her ass. She gasps and he moans. Mike pumps into her slow and steady. He feels alive and powerful. Every stroke reminds him she wants what he is giving her. "Suck his balls…suck them hard," Andrea shouts. From the shadows The Gavel pounds the bench and she cries out, "Yes Your Honor," as her climax drips down her thighs. Mike pulls out and the screen fades to black. He continues to smoke on his couch and escape his tortured reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ties that Bind**

Sasha starts her day by checking his phone-no messages. She can breathe. The operation is officially over tomorrow. By Saturday he should be back safe and secure in her arms. She has a plan. All the food he loves and all the loving he can handle. She even ordered special lingerie to drive him to the point of madness and took Monday off as a personal day.

She is in the kitchen toasting a cinnamon raisin bagel when her phone rings, "Good Morning."

"Your daddy is a jackass," her mother greets. Lonette Williams is a simple woman with a keen intellect and she will not abide stupidity.

"What he do this time?" Sasha laughs.

"He went down to that Veteran's Hall playing poker and won a motorcycle and tried to drive the thing home. You and I both know good and hell well he don't know nothing about riding no motorcycle."

Sasha cannot stop laughing, "Is he hurt?"

"Of course he's hurt. Doc put him in a walking cast and gave his old ass a cane." From the background she can hear the deep bass voice of her father grumbling.

"Stop talking about me like I ain't here. It was a little accident and it wasn't my fault. Clarence…" At this point she is just the audience to their bickering.

"Didn't I tell you not to use his name in my house," Lonette demands.

"Look here Woman…I can say his name. I only agreed to keep him off our property until I get the okay from Doc," Harold Williams clarifies. Harry Williams as he prefers to be called is a simple man. He started working at the local plant at 18, married the prettiest girl in town and a built a life. He did not need much nor did he expect much-just respect and decency.

"Listen, as entertaining as all this is I need to get to work." Sasha breaks through the banter.

"Fine, you have a good day," Lonette responds.

"Kick some ass Baby Girl," Harry shouts.

* * *

Maggie is at her desk sorting files and creating task lists for her team. She picks up her phone, "Hey Daddy…you have plans tonight? I was going to come over and make Mama's fried chicken," she explains. Herschel Greene is a wise, gentle and grateful man. When he lost the love of his life all those years ago he did not know how he would manage, but the good Lord saw fit to keep her spirit alive through her daughter.

"You askin' if I want to spend the evening with a pretty girl that can cook? I ain't a fool," he chuckles. Herschel knew why she was coming. The Rhee boy had already been by doing the right thing but he would play along. Hell, he was getting another free meal.

* * *

Rick and Rosita were at their respective desks finishing paperwork from the graveyard shift as his phone rang, "Grimes."

"I found the most beautiful note under my pillow and I decided that you deserve a long, deep, lingering kiss that reflects how much I adore every part of you," Michonne delivers in a slow, lust filled voice. Rick has to place the back of his left hand against his mouth to stop the drool. _Jesus, if my dick gets any harder I'm going to pull a groin muscle._ "You get some sleep. By the way, I'm taking you on a date Friday night" The line goes dead. He peers around him trying to restore his body to basic function.

* * *

Rosita was not ready to settle down. She celebrated her friend's relationships but right now she wants a good banging with no history or strings attached. She's searching her mental dick rolodex when Abe Ford approaches holding out a wad of cash. "Hey, here's your cut from the arm wrestling over at the bar."

She sizes him up. He is her Mt. Everest. She would literally have to climb him just to ride his face. Plus, if God is a woman, as she truly believes, Abe has to be hung like a horse. "Can I speak to you outside?"

"Sure thing," he replies. They stroll out and down the front steps. Rosita hangs back a step or two above so they can face each other eye to eye.

"Listen, I'm a busy woman completely focused on being a good deputy."

"You are good no doubt about it," he confirms.

"Thanks. I need to fuck. No flowers and shit. Hot, mildly kinky fucking-you interested?"

Abe looks around. He is being 'punked' or this is some sexual harassment sting operation. There is no way this fine piece of ass means what she is saying. "Look, I don't like being made a fool of or entrapped or whatever is going on," he responds in annoyance.

"Whoa, I don't play games. This is straight up benefits only situation. You have my number and I hope you use it." Rosita turns jogs up the steps and re-enters the building.

* * *

Daryl wakes with a jolt. He blinks repeatedly taking in the room and the bright sun of the day. They had been up all night driving and delivering guns and ammunition to various militia outposts. Every stop he sent the coordinates to his FBI contact Agent Mills. The operation was finishing up with only one day left. He tried not to think about Sasha which was easy when he was Merle. A woman like her could not exist within that small mind. But when he first woke up he was Daryl and she was all he could think about.

After his shower he exited the room he occupied and looked around and every hair on the back of his neck stood at attention. This location was not an armory or an outpost-it was a compound. Women were doing laundry or carrying baskets of food. Children were playing in yards or riding bicycles. Daryl made his way carefully down the small dirt path toward the main square where the men seem to be gathering.

"Merle, glad you're up. We got trouble and you got skills," the mustached Boss greeted.

"How can I help?" Merle/Daryl needed information quick.

"Dwight's woman called. Said the Feds showed up at one of our early drops and hauled everyone and everything away."

"Wait, Dwight got a woman?" he replied to buy time to think. According to Agent Mills seize and arrest wasn't scheduled to begin until Saturday. Someone broke protocol. The laughter died down. "It seems to me we need to verify if this is a one time thing or some sort of coordinated attack."

"See, I told you he was smart. Now I think we should bunker down here 'til we know more."

Daryl had to think quickly on his feet. He sent coordinates last night. If the Feds show this group would fight to the death even if it meant the women and children. "Nah man, we make too big a target. Let's split up and occupy the smaller locations. Leave the women and kids out of the battle." Men started nodding in agreement.

"Our women are strong and we got to show the next generation what the government will do if they don't continue in the struggle." The tension between the two men was thick.

"How 'bout we secure the women and children so we can focus on the fight if it comes," Merle/Daryl scrambles out. The other men start agreeing loudly.

"Fine, if that's how you want to use your time."

Daryl uses the opportunity to gather as much intelligence as he can: number of women, children, teenage boys, men, number of buildings, entry and exit points, amount of weapons and ammunition, number of vehicles, stock pile of food. He is running out of daylight and he has no idea how much time he has left.

Dwight had been watching Merle for a long time and he did not like the man. First he was too quiet and he always came and went too easily; but when he took his spot as #2 to the Boss he knew he hated him. Today should have been Dwight's day, but Merle was now the hero keeping the women and children safe.

* * *

Today is Friday and Carl sits in statistics class pulling out his homework to review for the simulation quiz. There are only a handful of people in the room so he decides to indulge in his favorite guilty pleasure. He pulls out his phone and gazes at his picture of Justice.

"What are you looking at?" she chirps leaning over him. He freezes. "Hey, that's me."

"Uh, yeah…for my contacts…Is that alright?" Carl is in uncharted territory. This is beyond the safe zone of homework.

"Sure. Can I take one of you?" she's looking at him with those bright brown eyes.

 _I'm already wearing pants. Say yes._ "I guess," he shrugs.

Justice leans down to retrieve her phone. When she sits upright her tiny hand moves to his face and pushes his hair away from his eyes. "Better-now smile just a little," she holds her thumb and index finger close together. Carl laughs. He cannot contain it because she is too cute and he cannot believe this is happening. She snaps the picture joining in the laughter. When she hands him the phone so he can see the updated contact he notices the name-Professor X.

"You listed me as Professor X?" his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah, is that alright?" she replies not looking at him.

"Do other people call me Professor X?" he's feeling more confident.

"Nope, just me," she's smiling but will not make eye contact.

"Good," Carl smiles.

Justice is light headed and tingling. _What is wrong with me?_ "Let's review so all our hard work pays off."

* * *

Rick face- plants on his bed. He does not even attempt to remove his uniform. Each call from dispatch kept escalating in intensity and the assigned back up always managed to be late. Not late enough to require a third unit on the scene but late enough to make him and Rosita limit time, focus and energy. On the last call they lost sight of a suspect. Fortunately his experience worked to his advantage and he was able to pull Rosita against the wall before she was grazed by a bullet. Rick's instincts were ringing the alarm but his mind could not hold onto the idea that his old high school friend and former partner was 'slow walking' his response time.

Maybe he was over thinking the whole thing. The changes between them were gradual: first professional and then personal. When they started at the Academy Rick decided to take advantage of the community college 2-year Criminal Justice degree program. That was how he met Daryl. The real more significant change was a direct result of Shane's reckless tail chasing. Sure, Rick had his fun but that constant empty feeling after became too much. Once he stopped being available as designated wingman they did not have much in common anymore. _No way would Shane put me or any officer at risk. No matter I need to sleep I got a hot date tonight._

* * *

Michonne is reviewing her upcoming calendar. She is back in court next Thursday and the assigned PD is Mike Owen and the case is on Judge Blake's docket. This is what she knows for sure about Rick Grimes. His mind is clear and focused and his instincts are deadly. He is possessive, passionate, loyal and determined. Further, he has made it abundantly clear, even to his mother, Michonne is his priority. She is not looking forward to this conversation at all. _I hope both these men behave._

* * *

Aaron is watching Carl with an amused expression. He has been texting all afternoon. "You are extra happy today," he pushes.

"Good score on my quiz-shit!" Carl exclaims. He dials furiously chanting, "Pick up…pick up." _No answer-Plan B._ "Michonne," he calls rising and entering her office.

"What's up?" she looks up from her work.

"I normally call my uncle, but he isn't answering and this is urgent," he rushes out in one breath.

"Yeah, he's on graveyard this week-", she freezes.

Carl watches her stunned expression and his mind starts putting the puzzle pieces together, he did not give a name and all those extra Big Kats in her desk drawer. A slow sly smile spreads across his face. Michonne hides her face behind her hands. "This is very cool."

"Really?" she asks with hope and trepidation.

"Promise not to tell him I know." She crosses her heart. "Back to my problem-Justice is here!"

"How is that a problem?" Michonne voice is laced with confusion.

"What do I do or say? Do we allow visitors?"

"Yes, visitors are fine and invite her to see your office. Plus you look extra cute today. The Ivy-league tweed vest and collared shirt combination is working for you."

"Thanks." He exits the office and makes his way to the lobby.

* * *

Justice was sitting in the lobby holding two large Styrofoam cups of her favorite chocolate/fresh banana combination milkshake. School let out early after the chemistry teacher caused a small explosion during a lab demonstration. She went home changed into her favorite lilac-egg plant ombre dyed t-shirt with the collar cut out to showcase a small amount of shoulder and clavicle, light colored skinny jeans and butterscotch suede lace up wedges. She let her hair down and gave her whole head a light mist of hair oil and applied a thin layer of Careless Whisper mist to her wrist and neck. _You can do this-whatever this is._ She hears his voice.

"Dale, I got this," he flashes a badge. He looks all grown up with his buttoned down shirt, vest and blueberry suede oxfords. "Hey."

"I'm a woman of my word. I lost by 1 point so here is your reward," she hands him a cup and stands up.

He takes a long pull from the straw, "Wow, this is amazing. You want to see our office?"

"Do you even need to ask," she smirks.

They make their way to the elevator enjoying their milkshakes. Carl opens the door for her and is surprised to find Aaron missing and Michonne's door closed. "This is my desk, Aaron, the Executive Assistant, sits here and Michonne's office is right there."

"Impressive," her eyes take in all the details.

The phone rings and he flips into work mode, "Excuse me. Hey Maggie…yeah, court on Thursday. I sent all the 5th Circuit rulings about one hour ago. Have a great weekend." He hangs up.

"Listen, I better go but thanks for letting me visit."

"Let me take a picture. You can use it as evidence for your research paper," he grabs his phone. "Stand in front of Michonne's door and smile. He snaps a few shots quickly.

"You are going to send those to me-right?"

"Maybe," he drags the word out. _I'm flirting._

Justice steps close to him looks up and bats her lashes, "Please," she drags her word out too. _I'm tingling again._

He can only nod his head up and down. They walk to the elevator and ride down in silence enjoying the last of the milkshakes, replaying the day together in their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friday Night Lights**

Glenn returns home from his day in the lab tired but excited. He showers and puts on a heather grey three piece suit with a butter yellow pocket square. He decides to skip the tie and socks. He takes a call from the Evidence Room at the station while tying the laces on his cognac brown dress shoes. "Damn."

Maggie stands in front of the mirror examining her dress from every angle. A simple navy sheath dress with a small slit in the back and a modest key hole cut out in the middle of her breast. She uses gel to style her silky chocolate hair to one side and expose edgy ear cuffs before stepping into her suede raspberry peep toed pumps. The doorbell chimes, "Perfect." She makes her way to the front door, opens it wide, spins in a circle, placed her hand on her hip and smiles, "How do I look?"

Glenn steps into her and places an open mouth kiss on the exposed skin created by the dress. He watches her face as her eyes close and her lips part. "Let's go Beautiful," he holds out his hand for her to take. Maggie does her best to pull herself together when she retrieves her keys and purse. After a short drive they arrived at 'The Port' a high end seafood restaurant with elegant lighting and intimate tables. The hostess greets them with a bright smile, "Mr. Rhee the chef has been expecting you-right this way."

Glenn follows the hostess and guides Maggie with his hand at the small of her back. Once they were seated the hostess recites their special menu: cream of potato soup with cheese stuff shells, pan seared tuna, mixed greens salad with house vinaigrette dressing and for dessert lime sorbet with caramelized apples. Maggie gazes at Glenn her eyes filled with wonder and adoration. "Thank you that sounds amazing," he provides. He turns his attention to Maggie, "How we doing so far?"

She smiles like a vixen and he braces himself internally before he feels it. _She is perfection._ Under the linen draped table Maggie removes her shoe and slowly slides her foot into his crotch using the top of her foot and her toes to bring his shaft to attention. "I'm having a great time. How about you?" she bats her lashes innocently.

He tries to breathe normally, but fails. "So good," he moans. She continues her assault until the first course arrives. Glenn pats his sweat dewy brow as the waiter places the soup on the table. They talk and laugh and enjoy themselves freely. No one in their vicinity seems to notice or care. "Listen, I do have one downer for the evening. I have to stop by the Evidence Room and sign some paperwork before 11:00 pm."

She laughs, "Since that is where we met it sounds like the perfect place for a good night kiss."

* * *

Rick pulls himself awake and turns off the alarm on his phone. He rubs his eyes trying to focus on the text he received from Michonne but it still did not make any sense: Be ready by 6:00 pm and wear pajamas. First, he didn't own pajamas and second where in the world could they go in pajamas. He dials and waits, "Hey Handsome."

"I don't own pajamas."

"Of course you do. We are not skipping this date for sex."

"When have you ever seen me in pajamas?"

She is quiet, "Fine wear sweats. What is your favorite candy?"

"I don't have a favorite candy."

"What is wrong with you? No pajamas or favorite candy."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Who needs pajamas or candy when I have your sweet pussy," delivered in the tone he knows makes her wet.

"Damn you. Be on the porch at 5:30 pm."

Michonne continues down the candy aisle giggling picking out every childhood candy favorite she can remember: sweet and sour options as well as milk and dark chocolate selections. Her joy is interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

"Hi, you are ADA Anthony?" Lori asks eagerly.

 _Summon your inner Michelle Obama._ "Yes, you are?" _You know who the hell she is but play nice._

"Right, I'm Lori the court recorder assigned to Judge Blake's courtroom," she extends her hand. Michonne shakes it firmly. "That's a lot of candy…having a party?" Lori gushes trying to engage a conversation.

"No, hot date, in fact I need to get going. See you at the courthouse," Michonne retreats politely and makes her way to the check out.

Lori smiles wistfully watching her exit. _I wish I had a hot date._

* * *

Michonne uses the car ride to erase the exchange with Lori from her mind. She showers and changes into her bubble gum pink tank and boy short pajama set. The tank is emblazoned in silver sparkle lettering 'Dream a Little Dream of Me'. Finally she pulls on her white slippers with the attached fuzzy balls and grabs his hoodie from the couch.

Rick is sitting on the porch in his old grey KCSD Academy sweat pants, a white ribbed tank and cross trainers using every deductive power he owns to try and figure out where they are going. He hears the distinctive sound of her engine and descends down the steps. Michonne watches him approach the car and zones in on the beast of a dick not restricted by the sweats. He climbs in and places a tender kiss to her mouth, "Missed you."

"Me too, now buckle up." She turns the wheel, hits the gas and peels off down the street.

"Could you pretend to know the speed limit?!" he laughs.

They drive for about one half of an hour before they merge into a caravan of car lights all headed in the same direction 'Lou's Family Drive In'. Rick laughs, clapping his hands together, "You fucking rock!" Her smile in return to his compliment lights up her entire face.

Michonne strategically parks in the corner of the back row, selects the required radio station and pulls off his hoodie. She leans over the console and places her barely covered ass in his face and adjusts his seat back using the levers on the passenger chair. He bites her ass playfully. She pushes her breasts into his face pulling the giant bag of candy from the back and dumps all the contents on the driver's seat. "Now, tonight's goals are to enjoy one of my favorite movies and figure out your favorite candy." She states and nestles into his lap.

"I object. First, you are basically naked at the drive-in-we're making out."

"Over ruled, these are pajamas and I'm wearing slippers," she holds up one foot.

"Gorgeous, I'm a strong man but you are a lot of woman…" he is cut off by her open mouth sucking gently on his Adam's apple followed by her firm tongue swirling around it.

"Did you like that?" Rick can only nod in response. "If you cooperate with the date I promise to include that move when I go down on you at the end of the evening." She leans back and watches his face. His eyes are blown wide and he is panting.

"What movie are we watching?" he rasps in lust.

"It's a surprise. Now pick a candy," she demands.

The previews play in the back ground and he sorts through the pile. He notices a package underneath a candy bar. He smiles thoughtfully, "Red licorice."

"Really?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Yeah, my Papa would bring it on our fishing trips. Me and him sitting in his old row boat in the middle of a lake." He hugs her lost in the memory. "Thank you."

Michonne snuggles into him as the movie begins-double feature: Nutty Professor. First, the Eddie Murphy version followed by the Jerry Lewis original. "I promise only the first is required viewing."

"Good," he squeezes her ass.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie walk through the station holding hands to a series of cheers, awes and shout outs of "Finally!" They sign in and search the aisles until they find the correct box. Maggie watches as he verifies each packet and signs the inventory log. "Ready to go Beautiful?" his breathe is cut short.

Maggie lifted her dress and climbed the shelf exposing her raspberry lace thong. "These lips want their goodnight kiss." The assigned officer locked the door and took a seat in the hallway blocking out most of the shrieking and panting.

* * *

Rick and Michonne return to his house late in the evening. They are still laughing and quoting lines from the movie. He leads her into the house turning on the lights. "Make yourself at home." He retreats to the bedroom to make sure the windows are closed. He returns to find Michonne in the kitchen stuffing a drawer with all the leftover candy. He shakes his head in amusement. She turns to him holding a tumbler in one hand and places the Johnny Walker Black Label bottle in a cabinet. "Gorgeous, you have to stop spoiling me. I don't need all this," he sighs.

Michonne takes his hand and leads him to the couch. She places the tumbler of whisky on the end table. She pulls his sweats down with a quick tug and nudges him in the chest to sit down. She removes his cross trainers and pulls the sweats over his feet and off to the side. Michonne grips the inside of his thighs hard and pulls them apart. Using only her finger tips she traces his balls and ever hardening shaft. "Place both hands flat on the couch." His heart rate quickens. Without warning she bites the inside of left thigh and sucks away the sting.

Rick grabs the glass and downs the whisky. His head fall back against the couch. Michonne uses the firm tip of her tongue to trace her name on Rick's dick. He starts squirming and she grips the inside of his right thigh tighter. He looks down once he feels her full, soft lip enclose around the pulsing head of his dick. She sucks only the head at a steady pace increasing the pressure. Michonne maintains the suction against the roof of her mouth but uses her tongue to swirl around the head. "Wait…Sweet Jesus…don't…my heart," Rick stammers and whines. She inhales his entire dick to the back of her throat several times and moans so deep he feels the vibration in his balls. "Fuck," his voice is trembling. She releases his dick slowly.

Rick is covered in a layer of sweat. She removes her boy shorts and mounts his lap. Michonne presses her mound against him. "Rick spread my lips so I can use my clit to mark your dick." He cannot think. He lifts trembling hands and pulls her open. Michonne strokes up and down repeatedly coating him with her sweet nectar. Finally she lifts up slightly and grinds only her clit on the engorged head. Michonne whispers into his ear, "This is my dick and I take care of my shit. Do you understand?" He roars, "Good God Damn," his toes curl and his body freezes, "Fuck yes."

Michonne sits back on his thighs with a devilish smile watching him struggle for air. Rick's curls are a sweaty mess against his forehead and his chin rest on his chest. He lifts his head and everything becomes primal. His nostrils flare and he snatches Michonne off his lap with one arm and marches them to the bedroom and throws her on the bed. He spreads her legs wide and sits up on his knees with a wider stance. She removes her tank and braces her arms.

Rick plunges in without warning and she inhales sharply. Their eyes lock and never look away. His stroke is deep and strong. He uses every back muscle and pelvis to swirl and grind and Michonne surrenders. She places a death grip on his ass and repeatedly chants, "Yes," like it's a prayer. He grabs one of her ass cheek with one hand and slams the other hand against the wall for leverage.

Her pussy is juicy and tight and he cannot get enough. He keeps digging deeper and deeper with each stroke and her walls are squeezing at a rhythmic pace. Rick feels it coming and does not fight, "I love you. I was built to love you."

Michonne cries out, "I belong to you. I was made to love you." She feels the never ending stream of his release giving her one orgasm after another. He collapses onto her nestled into her bosom. She strokes his curls.

"'Chonne…"

She stops him with a whisper, "Shh…It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters."

* * *

Rick wakes from his sex coma and gazes at the goddess sprawled underneath him. Her face is the picture of peace and she wears a serene smile. He surveys the room and runs his hand over his face. The lamp is knocked over and the shade is on the floor. The picture above the headboard is crooked, the comforter is on the floor and the blanket is tangled around his foot. The sheet and mattress underneath them is drenched.

He pulls out of the mess and tip toes to the bathroom starting the shower. He returns to the bed and wakes Michonne with a series of gently caresses. "We need to clean up and move to the guest room. She lifts her arms. "You want to be carried?"

"Mm-hmm," she hums.

"Anything for you," he replies. They shower quietly sharing warm embraces and gentle sighs.

When they finally snuggle into bed Michonne's face is pressed to his neck, her left thigh is draped over him and her foot is coiled around his ankle, "Remember, I love you."

Rick's right arm is around her waist and his hand is cupping her ass. He squeezes her tighter, "I love you more."

* * *

The compound was quiet. The women, children and all the boys under the age of sixteen are secure in the multipurpose structure that includes a kitchen and bathrooms. Merle/Daryl had to compromise with the Boss regarding the teenage boys. But any reduction in the number of individuals armed and willing to die was a small victory. Every male member of the group was under strict orders to be on watch or patrol.

He hides himself away in a dark corner and places a call, "Abort. I repeat abort. Review incoming intelligence. Women and children present."

He exits the shadows only to be met by Dwight. "Who were you talking to?" his tone is skeptical.

"Hey man…you caught me off guard."

"Don't try to buy time to lie. Who were you talking to?" his tone is skeptical and agitated.

"Old Lady, telling her about this place-might settles down with kids and shit." _That lie should cover anything he heard._

"Why come you ain't mention her before?" he interrogates.

"Same reason you don't talk about your girl," Merle/Daryl counters.

Dwight fixes him with a glare and shoves him hard in the chest, "You up to some shit and I'm gonna figure it out."

Merle/Daryl does not budge. He leans into Dwight's face, "Go for it." They are interrupted by one of the men, "Hey get back on patrol!" Daryl pushes past Dwight headed toward the main square.

"Hey Boss, it's been quiet. I think the information from Dwight was a one off."

"Yeah, I'm going call it a night but I want the patrols to keep going."

"I need to check on the women and kids." The men head in opposite directions.

* * *

Merle/Daryl is outside the multipurpose room when his burner phone starts to vibrate. He slips inside the multipurpose room bathroom and locks himself in a stall after making sure he is alone. "Mills, what the hell is going on?"

"I know. My boss is trying to make a name for himself," disgust and exhaustion permeates her voice.

"Did you get my message and the intelligence?"

"Unfortunately it was used for the accelerated seize and arrest. Can you get out in the next hour?"

"Nah, it would be a red flag. I have to go down with everyone else. Track this phone so the women and kids are safe."

"Done…anything else?"

"Uhm, did you make the changes I requested?" his voice is thick and there is a knot in his gut.

"Hey…we don't need-"

"We do. Did you change all the documents?"

"Sasha Williams, next of kin and beneficiary, Kings' County, Georgia. I'll make the notification myself if necessary."

Daryl hears the whirl of the helicopter from the open window near the ceiling, "It is happening."

"Stay alive."

Dwight is at the fence behind the livestock when he hears the commotion of the compound being seized. He secures his assault rifle over his back and climbs up and over the fence into the surrounding woods. He moves toward the bike he hid when they first arrived. He is not a true believer. The money was good and the power gave him a high. Things were about to get ugly and he was moving on.


	12. Chapter 12

**In Living Colour**

The clock reads 4:00 am and Sasha barely sleeps. Her right hand wrapped securely around his phone rests under his pillow. She feels the vibrations, her eyes pop open and her heart beat increases at a frantic rate. She slides her hand out and looks at the screen: Restricted. "Hel-lo," she stutters.

"Sweetheart, I need you to breathe. I'm not hurt but the operation is not going as planned," Daryl explains quickly.

"Alright," Sasha inhales deeply.

He needs to determine the level of threat. "What did you plan to do today?"

"Really, you think that is what we need to talk about?"She accuses.

"Humor me."

"Fine, I have all these amazing naughty plans for this big, sexy guy I know. So I am cooking and pampering myself."

"Good…did you go to the store already?"

Sasha's instincts sound the alarm, "You want me off the streets and behind secure doors."

Daryl exhales. _She couldn't be more perfect if she tried._ "Please."

"Because it will help you focus?" it is a statement.

"Yeah," he responds with relief.

"Done, but I want a call later tonight and a proof of life photo," she negotiates.

"I am not sexting on a FBI phone."

"Who in the hell said anything about sexting. Why would your dick even be out? Are there thirsty bitches…I will get my Girls…" she rants at rapid pace.

"Sasha…calm down," he laughs long and hard. He has not laughed in days.

"What?" she takes shallow breaths.

He realizes she has been strong for him but she is stressed and scared. "I'm in Virginia. Does that help?"

"Thank you," she sighs.

"One more thing, I know you are buried under a million blankets and surrounded by giant pillows. If I close my eyes I can remember your warm, cozy body snuggled against me. May I have a picture of that to get me through the rest of today?" he asks innocently.

"Baby, of course you can. Ugh, now I want to rub my body all over you so slow and gentle that we lose track of time," she responds wistfully.

"Send me my picture and I will call you later," he groans.

"Okay and I promise to stay off the streets."

* * *

Daryl returns to the war room. He and Agent Mills work feverishly to fix the mess created by Director Reynolds. Between old and current case files including the suspect board based on the haphazard seize and arrests they identified a total of three missing suspects: a woman and two men, one of which is Dwight.

"The woman's red hair is distinctive for the All Points Bulletin unless she changes her hair color."Agent Mills supplies

"Dwight's scar distinguishes him but the last suspect. Brown hair, 5'10..," Daryl rubs his rough hands over the stubble on his face.

"We need fresh eyes or a new approach," Mills thinks aloud.

A video message arrives on Daryl's FBI phone. He opens and watches Sasha's adorable sleepy face blow him a kiss surrounded by pillow and blankets. "What is your conflict of interest policy?"

"Humph…our top consultant is my significant other and the Director is my ex," she raises a brow and laughs.

Two hours later Sasha Williams and Jesus Rovia follow Agent Foster into an undisclosed FBI building. Agent Mills stands to greet the pair. "Thank you for coming. Operative Dixon assures me you could extend our investigation."

"We will do our best," they reply confidently.

After the one hour briefing Sasha is so proud she could burst. Daryl's undercover work including the intelligence from the compound gives them solid leads. "The best option is back road biker bars," Sasha explains, "Jesus, show them the network."

Jesus attaches his laptop to the projector to display the grid. "The blue dots represent bars or diners that are off the mainstream grid across the state of Georgia. By this time tomorrow I can build something similar for Tennessee. Not as extensive but enough to get a search started," Jesus clarifies.

"Perfect. Let's reconvene tomorrow at noon for a working lunch. Thank you both for coming on such short notice," Agent Mills shakes their hands and exits the room. Agent Foster takes over the conversation, "I will deliver each of you to separate safe houses for the remainder of your stay. Follow me."

They chat in the car and Agent Foster drops Jesus at the first location. When they reach the second safe house she offers Sasha a key and exits the vehicle. "I will pick both of you up no later than 11:15 am."

* * *

The ladies share a smile, Sasha grabs her bag and enters a non-descript home in the modest suburban neighborhood. She follows the light in the hall to the main bedroom. Sprawled across the bed with his face plastered against the mattress and a towel around his waist is her Baby. She strips down to her panties and crawls gently onto his back. Sasha slides her hands underneath him so she can grip his chest and abs. She inhales him and feels safe.

"Sweetheart," he mumbles into the mattress.

"Shh…go back to sleep."

Daryl reaches for the blanket and pulls it over them before going back to sleep. A few hours later the vibrating phone wakes him before the alarm can. "Dixon, he grumbles without opening his eyes.

"Listen, it's Foster. Your investigators paid off big time. We picked up the female suspect. I am on my way to interrogate her now. Mills wants you off the streets. I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Check in later this evening?" it is more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but we will call first. Personally, I don't need the visual," she laughs.

"Good luck Foster, he hangs up.

He feels her lips behind his ear, "You catch all that?"

"Yes, the operation requires you to stay naked in bed with me," she moves her lips to his neck.

"I like your interpretation," Daryl reaches back and squeezes Sasha's thigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mm-hm," she snuggles him tighter.

"Why do you hold me like this?"

"Oh my God…you don't like it. I'm sorry…I'll get down," she is flustered and embarrassed.

Daryl stops her by gripping her thigh tighter. "No, I want to understand it," he implores.

Sasha lifts her head and places her chin on his back to speak freely. "When we first met I was scared to get on the back of your bike. But when I held you it felt like nothing would ever go wrong. It is my safe place," she exhales a shaky breath.

Tears sting his eyes. The physical scars and evidence of all his pain, shame and grief are her safe place. _Damn if her love can't make me whole._ "I don't remember a time in my entire childhood when someone wasn't getting beat. Eventually I was just a boy left alone with no way out. Somehow the Pastor and his wife found me and fixed me up the best they knew how."

Sasha listened and placed tender kisses on every mark and scar. "Every part, ever inch, every ounce of you is all I will ever need or want."

Daryl held her off him as he rolls on to his back. She opens the towel, removes her panties and strokes him before sliding him into her tight wet walls. They moved together one wave after another crashing against each other. The only sounds are their gasps and declarations of love. Their climaxes were explosive.

Sasha lies against his chest and he strokes her back, "Would you meet my parents? They live here in Virginia."

"I've never met anybody's parents before."

"Trust me. They will love you. Daddy will take your down to the Hall to show you off and Mama will tie you to a chair and feed you until you pass out," Sasha laughs.

"I guess…I ain't turning down any home cooked meal," his voice is skeptical.

* * *

Rick opens one eye looks at Michonne and she bursts into a fit of giggles, "You love me," she covers her mouth with her hands.

He kisses her forehead, "I do desperately love you." His smile creates laugh lines around his eyes. "Guess what?" You love me too," he shares as if the statement is a wonderful surprise.

"I know," she is giggling again. They get up and complete their morning routines and make their way to the kitchen. Michonne wearing nothing but his white tank t-shirt bends and stretches looking for ingredients, pots and skillets. "Stop looking at my ass and hand me that can of salmon," she spins and places a hand on her hip.

He gets up and hands her the can, "Fine, he pouts, I'll be useful." He straightens up the living room and returns to the bedroom to try and put it back together. The room reeks of sex and sweat so he opens all the windows and strips the bed. He starts a load of laundry with the soiled sheets.

She is half way through cooking when he takes a seat in nothing but his navy blue striped boxers. Michonne keeps her back to him, "So, I need you to remain calm, but my ex is the new public defender." She peeks over her shoulder. He is staring at the counter nodding. "I ended the relationship two years ago after I caught him high on Ecstasy having a 3-way with his boss and best friend." Rick's mouth falls open and he stares at her back but she keeps cooking.

"He wants you back. That is why he is here." She nods her head in the affirmative. "Give me his name?" Rick's voice is like dry ice-crisp and dangerous.

"Mike Owen," she places a plate of perfectly seasoned grits, scrambled eggs and fried salmon patties in front of him. "I made it clear at our meeting that the door was closed."

"Would you still be together if you had not caught him in the act?"

"No, I always felt like I dated a version of him. What I saw only confirmed my hunch. What about you?"

Rick digs into breakfast, "Damn Woman, you can burn," he closes his eyes and savors the flavor. "The casuals includes Jessie, I'm ashamed to say were a result of peer pressure. A wedding, blind date, you know the drill. Lori and I fulfilled every after school special, but I didn't really feel anything. If I hadn't attended that Junior Senators program and explored the possibility of being more or different I am not sure I would have had the courage to end the relationship."

Michonne gasps, "Georgia Tech…they host that program every year. I participate in the Alumni Guest Speaker Series. I recommended Carl and Justice-it's a secret." She winks.

Rick shakes his head, "I'm glad I didn't know you were possibly across campus. They would have kicked me out for unbecoming behavior. _I wonder how many babies we would have had by now._

"What are we going to do about our parade of ex's?"

"Nothing, we will live our life and they will adjust. But just to be clear, he cocks his head to the right, if Mike or Judge Blake so much as blink wrong life as they know it is over." Michonne shivers at his menacing tone.

* * *

Carl's day is great. The Comix Shop bustles with activity and a steady stream of customers. The random texts from Justice make him feel like Captain America. He hears the familiar chime of someone entering the shop.

"Man, I'm telling you Carl can get us the shirts."

"Who the hell is Carl and what is all this shit?"

At the mention of his name Carl looks up-Negan and his crew of sycophants.

"Hey Carl, the teams needs some Nick Fury t-shirt to get us hyped for Homecoming," Jay explains.

"Okay, we have a few on the rack over there and I can pull up some options online. How many do you need?"

"At least 30-40 but no one can have the same one as me," Negan arrogantly responds.

"The team will need to pre-order. I need a roster, sizes and a 30% deposit," Carl continues to work generally ignoring Negan's presence.

Negan holds up a shirt with Nick Fury in the center, "This one is mine. Where can I try it on? I want to make sure I look like The Rock." He is cut off when the bell chimes.

* * *

"Carl's our friend. He calls us Ginger and Mary Ann 'cause we live on Giggling Island," the little voices explain. The two raven hair girls are dressed in matching pink leotards, tights and ballet skirts. They are leading Justice by the hands.

Negan inappropriately strips off his Kings' County Football t-shirt and leers at Justice. "Perfect timing, I would hate for you to miss my gun show," he lifts his arms and bends them at the elbow.

"Eww, the girls squeal, you smell weird." His crew laughs.

"Not polite Ladies," Justice admonishes. "Excuse us." She moves past Negan and his crew without so much as a second glance.

He replaces his shirt and watches the exchange at the counter. This Carl has her undivided attention. For the first time in his life he is jealous-choking on envy. _What the hell?_

He approaches the counter. Carl looks up and hands him the order form. "Return the completed form by next Saturday if you want the shirts in time for Homecoming."

"Hey Justice-," Negan begins.

"Save your breath. Not in this lifetime or the next." Carl is thrilled but not surprised. _She shut him down._

Jay and the rest of the crew snicker and he shoots them a warning glance. Negan snatches the paper from Carl and stalks out of the shop with the others following behind him.

* * *

Carl reaches under the counter and hands the girls their Teen Titan Raven t-shirts, "As promised."

The girls jump up and down clapping. "We will be so cool at school on Monday."

"So how do you three know each other," he is curious.

"Justice teaches our ballet class," Ting explains.

Ling continues, "I was in charge of music today and your picture is in her phone."

"Do you have a picture of her? Ting asks.

"I do, look…" he turns the phone towards his little friends.

"Wow…you look so pretty."

"She does…here hold up your shirts and I'll take your picture. They pose and smile.

Justice looks down at her phone to hide her blushing face. _Why does he have me feeling like this? I'm a mess._ "Come on Ladies your mom pulled up outside."

"See ya' Carl," they call in unison.

"Later, Mary Ann and Ginger," he responds hoping Justice returns to visit.

He cleans up the mess Negan left. "Ten year old groupies…not really a good look," Justice teases when she re-enters the shop.

"Let's not get carried away," he calls over his shoulder.

She leans against the counter, "Are you going to the library today?"

"Nah, hanging with my Uncle Rick. Can you keep a secret?" he asks with a whisper.

"Sure," she's excited he is sharing with her.

"He's dating Michonne. How does that even happen? She is completely out of his league." Carl shakes his head in disbelief.

"Makes sense to me. Most guys with real swag don't even know it and Officer Grimes has serious swag," Justice's eyes give Carl a head to toe appraisal. "Well, I better go," she pushes off the counter.

Carl is frozen and confused. _What did that look mean? Is she saying I have swag? Uncle Rick has serious swag?_

* * *

Abe knocks on the door. His nerves were in over drive based on the sweat clearly evident on his brow. In the back of his mind he still believes the whole situation is an elaborate prank but thus far everything checked out.

Rosita opens the door wearing a thin tank and short. "Great, you found the place," she waves him in, "have a seat."

He sits in the closest armchair. "Here are my lab results," he lifts up a piece of paper.

"Cool, here are mine plus a copy of my birth control prescription."

 _Damn, she is about business._ "So how does this work exactly?"

"Let's talk first. What are your expectations?"

"I expect to fuck or get fucked," he shrugs.

"Oral, anal, toys, fetishes," Rosita goes all in.

Abe shakes his head. "Listen, this is getting a little too weird. Can we get a drunk and see what happens?"

"Fine, follow me." They enter the kitchen. Rosita already poured some tequila shots and laid out her vibrator.

"What's all this?"

"I'm having an orgasm today with or without you."

Abe took two shots back to back. "Drop your pants." Rosita steps out of her shorts and he lifts her on to the table. She spreads her legs and Abe took a seat. He spreads her open and uses his fingers to explore his new playground. "Are you always smooth?"

"No," her breathing is shallow.

"Good. I need a full bush. I'm a grown ass man I need grown woman pussy." He pushed a full digit in and stroked at a steady pace. "Juicy, also good-I like my batter thick." He added a second meaty finger. "Grab 'em and show me how you milk it."

Rosita can feel herself dripping down her ass on the table. She inhales and exhales evenly trying to extend the session in case it's a one off. He grabs a nipple and pulls hard. "Hot damn," she lifts her hips and starts a rhythm using every internal muscle she's got.

He releases her nipple to unbuckle his pants. "Shit, I need both hands."

"Go ahead I got this," Rosita pulls her own nipple and strokes herself. She watches him pull the condom on and roll it down. _Magnum is definitely a non-starter._

He grabs the head and strokes her folds, "Do you need a safe word?"

"Yeah, bullet," she pants. _Maybe Everest was a bad idea._

"Brace yourself," he admonishes.

She holds the edge of the table. He pushes in smooth and she exhales and adjusts her hips. He pulls out and she lifts her thighs. "Give me a shot and then bang this pussy."

He hands her the glass she throws it back and prepares for Armageddon.

Two hours later she is laying face down, bent over the couch and Abe is sitting with his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry about your eye. The 69 got away from me."

"Can I get those ice packs please?" he rasps and stutters out.

"Sure," she stumbles to the kitchen.

Abe is delirious. He is not even sure he remembers everything they did.

AN: Yes, I have some unresolved Ichabbie feelings and there are just some Sleepy Hollow corrections that need to be made. However, this will not be a full crossover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Clarification**

America, Sophia Enid and Justice reviewed their research paper checklist in the reserved quiet room of the public library. "Ready…upload complete," Enid announces. Each girl engages in her own chair dancing celebration.

"I still think the interview with Michonne and the research required to support that section gives the paper more depth," America compliments. Enid rolls her eyes.

"Not to mention we picked up Noah and Carl which is the best two for one deal ever," Justice laughs.

"I have to admit my cousin rocks, "Sophia smiles. "How is Noah these days?" she questions.

Every head turns to America. Her ink black tendril curls are in two thick braids pinned across the top of her head. She is going through her Frida Kahlo phase. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Justice pantomimes a square with her index fingers, "We are in the Vault-spill it."

"He tried to kiss me," she blurts and covers her mouth with one hand.

"No…Get Out…," Justice and Sophia exclaim.

"We completed the final practice run with Rousey. I leaned one way, he leaned the other and then it was happening," America explains.

"How was it?" Justice asks just innocently enough.

"I don't know," America mumbles and shrugs.

"What does that mean?" Enid's brows bunch in confusion.

"Fine…I freaked, turned my head and he got my curls instead," she face plants on the table.

Sophia rubs her back, "He'll try again."

"Why wait on him. If you want a kiss make it happen," Enid insists.

America lifts her head and places it against her hand, "Is it wrong that I want him to try again?"

"No, he obviously like you and enjoys your time together," Justice reassures.

Enid digs in, "Did I miss a memo? When did we become basic?"

"What the hell?...What's your problem?...Why are you hatin'?" they all snap.

"Seriously, Justice can't do arithmetic without checking with Carl. You are using your Beautiful Mind to worry about a kiss and Sophia seems to enjoy being the rom-com cliché side kick," Enid spews.

"Since you decided to be Bitter Bitch it was the only role left," Sophia claps back.

America and Justice turn to each other and silently mouth, "DAMN!"

Enid snatches her things from the table stuffing them into her backpack. "Call me when you get your Feminist Panties back." She pushes the glass door open and exits never looking back.

The room is quiet and filled with doubt. America is the first to rebound, "Fuck her. My feminism allows me to be a kick ass engineer and have the guy initiate the first kiss."

"Damn straight. Clearly she forgot that feminism requires women to respect and support other women's choices," Sophia announces confidently.

"So what if Carl makes me feel like Beyonce's Crazy in Love lyrics," Justice blurts and covers her face with her hands.

"Finally…Thank God," America and Sophia shout.

"Am I that bad?" she doesn't look up.

"No, you two are that cute," America pushes back.

"I haven't seen my cousin this happy since he got the internship."

"Really? I feel like a hot mess," she laughs.

"Yeah, but you've always been a hot mess," American deadpanned. They devolve into giggles.

* * *

Rick picked up Noah and Carl and headed to T-Dog's BBQ Joint. "Counter or booth Gentlemen?"

"Booth," the Boys respond.

After being seated Rick pushes his back against the wall and stretches his legs out along the bench seat crossing his feet at the ankle. The Boys are sitting side by side across from him. He opens discussion, "School…"

"Good," they reply in unison.

"Life…"

"Fine," they respond in chorus.

"Girls?"

They release a series of heavy sighs, groans and head shaking. Rick smiles wide.

Noah starts, "Two weeks, 40 minutes a day we are working on this robot. We text, we laugh. She even hugged me after she solved a programming glitch. I move in for the kiss and at the last minutes she turns her head and I get curls. Not even the cheek. What does that mean?"

"Have you talked to her since?"

"Yeah, she invited me to the library."

"Try again."

"I got invited to the library too," Carl shares a bewildered expression.

Rick's head turns to his table mates, "A bunch of smart, pretty girls invite you to the library and you decide to hang out with the old dude," he raises both brows. "What's the rule?"

"Say yes and wear pants," they mumble.

"Hey guys, the usual or something new?" Journey their regular server approaches the table with a pad in her hand.

"Usual," the Boys respond with heart eyes.

Rick smiles and shakes his head, "Actually, substitute sweet potato fries. Nice braids- did you add color?"

She pushes a few braids behind her right ear. "I did it for fun. Thanks for noticing. I'll be back with your order."

"Was that flirting?" Noah asks.

"Nope, just a compliment."

"What's the difference?"

"Intention."

"How do you know if you have swag?" Carl inquires.

"I haven't figured that one out completely. There seem to be levels or types. I know a certain amount of confidence is required. Bottom line: if your woman says you got it-you got it." Rick offers honestly.

Journey returns to the table with their food and drink order. Rick whips out his phone and takes a picture of the fries to send to Michonne with the caption: Thinking of you.

Carl decides to have some fun. "Uncle Rick, did you become a foodie or start a Pinterest account?"

"No," he responds without looking up.

"Hmm…Hey Journey, does Uncle Rick have swag? His eyes dance with mischief.

"Major," she delivers with a straight face.

"How?" he and Noah exclaim.

"You are not old enough for that answer. Enjoy your meal gentlemen," she exits the table. Rick chokes and coughs on his beer. Carl and Noah's eyes grow to the size of saucers, "Whoa."

* * *

Rick drops Noah off first. "Carl, we need to talk man to man."Carl turns his body toward his uncle and fixes his eyes on him like a laser. They are parked in the drive way of his house.

"I'm in a relationship. This is different…it's lay down your life, spend your last dime, willing to beg-different." Rick scratches his eyebrow with this thumb. "It's Michonne."

"I know," Carl responds gently. _Damn, he got it bad._

"How?"

"She let it slip about your schedule. I filled in the blanks. I was having a mini-crisis and she stepped up."

"She is amazing," Rick is lost in thoughts of Michonne.

"Don't worry I will be with her in court on Thursday," Carl offers.

Rick sobers, "We have an additional threat: Public Defender Mike Owen."

* * *

The FBI buzzed with excitement with all the new activity. The new and improved team leveraged intelligence from the interrogation to produce significant results for numerous open and cold cases as well as additional leads and arrests. Regional Director Derek Morgan enters the room with a binder tucked under his arm looking around the room, "Agent Mills?"

"Yes Sir," she responds while standing.

"I had to come see for myself. Please introduce your team and bring me up to speed," he sits on the edge of the table folding his arms across his broad muscular chest stretching his legs in front of him and crossing his feet at the ankle.

"This is Operative Daryl Dixon and he added Investigators Sasha Williams and Jesus Rovia from Kings' County to the team," she gestures respectfully to each member. We solved three cold cases, two open cases and have new leads in a number of others I am pleased to report."

"Let's keep it 100%. Danny fumbled and your team managed to not only recover the ball, but score and complete the 2-point conversion," he looks around the room daring anyone to challenge his assessment of the operation.

Daryl likes this guy. He looks over to Sasha who is mouthing, "It's about to go down." He tries to suppress his laugh.

"Dixon, give me your threat assessment on Dwight."

"Yes Sir. Based on my interaction with him during the operation and the most recent intelligence he should be our priority. He has liquid resources, a volatile personality, limited family ties and he is not a true believer. That makes him a wild card."

"I agree. I need you and your investigators to develop a profile package to disseminate to every office in our region," he stands and retrieves his phone.

Jesus eyes bulge. _I cannot believe this is my life._

"Baby Girl, you will be working with Dixon, Williams and Rovia."

"Given what they have accomplished thus far we should be done is a couple hours, Black Adonis."

"Alright," he turns to Daryl and extends his hand.

Daryl stands and shakes his hand firmly. "Dixon, you and your team are valued assets and I take care of my people. You will receive a permanent authorization code with my direct line. The jet will return you all safely to Kings' County on Monday."

"Thank you Sir," Daryl chokes out clearing his throat. _How did I become this guy?_

"Please, Derek."

* * *

"Now Mills, tell me about the two armory outpost with possible links to the Underground Railroad?"

"Yes, the Historical consultant was scheduled to meet us…" she is interrupted.

"You mean your BAE," he smiles, "I left him in the hall with Danny."

"Sweet Glory on the High," she moves to the door swinging it open. Ichabod Crane stands erect, arms crossed at the wrist, resting against his back towering over Reynolds who is wedged in a corner.

"Your inferior judgment and thin bare execution threatened the lives and safety of the members of the operation. Was it your intention to make folly of the task set before you?" he seethes with fury his brows raise at a slow menacing angle.

"Crane," she steps into the hallway.

"Lieutenant, I will be but a moment," he raises his hand and extends his index finger.

She sighs and searches the heavens for a way to stop his tirade before it ends in homicide. "I'm hungry. Can we finish with Morgan and find a diner?"

He moves to her in two giant strides, "But of course Treasure, his tone is filled with love, the well being of you and our unborn child is my highest duty and honor," he places an adoring hand on her noticeable bump and she tenderly laces her fingers with his.

Derek moves down the hallway with Foster on heels, "Reynolds wait in my office."

* * *

Rick enters his parent's house through the kitchen side door. His childhood experience taught him to announce himself, "Ma, Dad…anybody home?"

"TV room Son," the elder Grimes bellows. Jeffrey Grimes sits in a leather arm chair with his sock covered feet propped a top the matching tufted ottoman reading the latest edition the 'The Atlantic Magazine'. Silver waves have replaced the once chestnut curls but his blue eyes still dance with curiosity. "What brings you by?"

"I actually need Ma's help," Rick quips.

"Shouldn't be too much longer; she is at one of her classes."

Rick pulls out a packet of licorice from his shirt pocket and hands a piece to his father before taking a piece for himself. "Red licorice…I haven't had…"he trails off.

"I know. Do you still have his tackle box?"

Jeffrey stuffs his feet into his slippers, "Let's check the garage." They searched for 20 minutes before Jeffrey calls out, "Pay dirt!" He blew some of the dust away before opening the metal container and uses his eyes to take in the contents. "What's with the sudden nostalgia Son?"

"Honestly, Michonne. She wanted me to have a favorite candy which brought back all those memories out on the lake."

Jeffrey studies his son, "Boy, you are seriously besotting."

Rick places his hands on his hips, shuffles his feet back and forth and nods his head, "If I do but one thing with this life. It will be- loving that woman."

"Well hell now I love her," he laughs to relieve the intensity of the emotions.

The father-son moment is broken by Jolene Grimes calling from the house, "Stop being selfish."

The Grimes men make their way into the house. "Ma, I got this list and I don't know where to start," he hands her the paper.

Her eyes light up, she dances back and forth, waving her arms above her head and snapping her fingers.

Rick release an exasperated sigh, "Let it out."

"She can cook! Praise hands-she can cook," she exclaims.

"How can you tell from that list?" he's confused.

"Am I wrong?" she challenges.

"No, but…" she interjects.

"What do you know about another officer from looking at their duty weapon?" she raises a knowing brow.

"Touché."

"Let me get my purse…"

He interjects, "Ma, boundaries."

"Fine, give me a pen," she starts making notes on the list and hands it back.

"You sure I won't get the wrong stuff?"

"Positive."

"Thanks," he kisses her cheek. "Dad, I'm out." Jeffrey enters the kitchen and watches his son bound through the side door. He looks down at his wife, "We're getting grandbabies."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here Comes the Sun**

There is still plenty of daylight left as Daryl cruises the interstate with his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand resting on Sasha's denim clad thigh. "Yes Mama…we are definitely on the freeway…I apologize for being late but the investigation took longer than we expected…alright bye," she ends the call. He laughs and she playfully swats his chest and shoulders.

"Just tell her the truth. You are an insatiable sex kitten and I am at your mercy," he ducks away from her swinging hands.

"What am I suppose to do when you are being all brilliant and taking out all the bad guys," she bats her lashes.

"Correction-we, your network is going to do so much for so many small departments without the resources of your office."

"We make a good team. Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"I would have been happy with the initial arrest, but getting those women and kids to safety and getting justice for the victims in the other cases makes the time undercover worth it all. I only wish we made more progress locating Dwight."

"They will find him. I'm really proud of you Baby," she kisses the inside of his wrist.

Daryl exits the interstate and drives for another ten minutes before turning onto a long, gravel covered driveway. He parks the vehicle and retrieves the bags from the trunk. He surveys the surrounding land and takes a deep breath. This feels familiar, comfortable, and safe. "Mama…Daddy, we're here," Sasha calls.

A tall, ruggedly handsome butterscotch colored man with dark brooding brown eyes walks out of the front door first followed by an ebony beauty with exquisite cheek bones and salt and pepper goddess braids coiled around her head like a crown. Harry calls to his wife, "That ain't no Bob."

"What?" she scurries to his side, "My word he is a big 'um."

"Hey Baby Girl," he embraces his daughter. Sasha steps to her mother and hugs her tightly, "Hey Mama."

Daryl maintains a respectful distance approaching cautiously. Finally he places the bags on the paved walkway and extends his hand to Sasha's father. "Mr. Williams nice to meet you," he shakes firmly.

He nods his head and bows slightly, "Mrs. Williams it's a pleasure," he is nervous.

There is a moment of awkward silence Sasha wants to fill but Daryl beats her to the punch.

"Mr. Williams, my name is Daryl Dixon and I came up hard and I don't have much but I am building a solid life so I can give Sasha everything she has ever wanted for as long as she lets me. I guarantee I will protect her up and until my dying breath."

Harry lets out a low whistle, "Shee-it Son, come on in this house. Lonette get this boy some food."

Daryl picks up the bags and follows him inside. Lonette looks at her daughter, "That ain't no Bob."

"No ma'am."

"It's a wonder you're still standing," she laughs and enters the home. Sasha shakes her head. _This should be an interesting weekend._

"Daryl baby, come on in this kitchen and sit over at the table."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now I made fried chicken, but I can smother it instead. I have some left over pork roast too. I made candied yams but if you want mashed or roasted potatoes," she is interrupted by Sasha.

"Mama, Daryl is not a picky eater."

"Picky is not what I am worried about. That is a whole lot of man he needs a whole lot of food. Never mind…" she returns to the kitchen.

Daryl watches in amazement eyes wide as saucers as more and more food is piled before him. He expects the table to collapse under the weight of it all. Soon they are all seated and Harry blesses the food and all those gathered around the table.

"Daryl, Sasha mentioned an investigation. Do you work in the same office?" Harry inquires between bites.

He does not want to stop eating. _Damn it I may pass out._

"No. I'm a deputy in Kings' County and was working undercover with the FBI for the past year. We needed some help and Sasha is the best so I brought her into the operation," he replies.

Lonette drops her fork and places her hand against her chest. Harry's fork hangs mid-air. Sasha watches the exchange.

"Let me get this straight. You put your life on the line everyday plus you become another person to keep more people safe," Harry clarifies.

"I guess, more or less," Daryl shrugs and piles more food on his plate.

"Lord, have mercy. Daryl you want pecan pie or chocolate cake?"

Daryl winks at Sasha, "Either one is fine ma'am."

"Daddy, Daryl is being modest. The Regional Director came in to thank him personally. His work not only saved lives but got justice for a lot of victims," she turns and gives him an adoring gaze.

Lonette returns to the table and squeezes the pie and cake in while removing empty platters to the breakfast counter. "Enough work talk. How did you two meet?"

Daryl turns his attention to Sasha. "She was lost in the woods with a flat tire and no spare. To be honest I thought I was seeing things-she was a vision," he remembers wistfully. "I helped her get her car fixed and back on the road. For reasons I still don't understand she called and insisted on taking me to dinner as a thank you."

"Oh I understand," Lonette mutters under her breath.

Sasha side-eyes her mother and mouths, "Don't start." Both women laugh.

"Mrs. Williams this meal was amazing. Thank you. Let me help-"she cuts him off.

"Nonsense, you have been undercover. Go get some rest."

He is walking past Sasha when he retorts playfully, "I'm okay. Sasha made sure-"she covers his mouth and whispers, "Stop or you will never see crotch less panties again."

He laughs and swats her butt. Harry calls from outside. "Daryl come and take a look at my new toy."

Harry you better use that cane," Lonette calls out.

"Leave me alone. I have a walking cast." Daryl follows the voice to the open garage, "Wow that is a beauty."

"You know bikes?"

"Yeah, got one back home…Sasha and I go riding on the weekends."

"My Sasha, former cheerleader on the back of a motorcycle," he's shocked.

Daryl has to take a mental time out. _Sasha in a cheerleader uniform._ "Mm-hm," he clears his throat. "This one here doesn't need much work if you got a junk yard nearby."

"Lonette, we going to Clifton's."

"The hell you are."

"Daryl can drive."

"Don't put Daryl in the middle of your mess," she retorts.

"Enough good people," Sasha shouts.

"Daddy, one hour using the cane…Daryl keep him within 50 ft. of the car and come straight back-no stopping at the Hall-deal? She looks between the two men.

"Deal," Harry agrees.

Daryl watches in amusement but his eyes mist over. Is this what he missed out on growing up? Is this what family feels like? He does not realize Sasha is with him until he feels her arms around his waist.

"You okay Baby?"

He kisses the top of her head. "Thank you for this chance at a real life."

She looks up at him, "Thank you for making it worth living."

* * *

Enid sits on her cousin's couch absent mindlessly eating mini chocolate covered éclairs from the container. She checks her phone again. No call or texts. _What do you expect?_ She shakes her head wondering how things escalated so quickly. Everything was changing and she hated change. Nothing good ever happened because of change. Things always got worse. Her dad changed jobs, the moved and before all the boxes were unpacked her parents were killed in a car accident.

"Enid," Bonnie Rae calls through the house.

"In here," she garbles in response.

Bonnie Rae assesses the scene before her: quiet room, grey sweat pants and emotional eating. "What happened?" she asks quietly.

"Ugh," Enid exclaims. She proceeds to share the library episode.

"You need to apologize," Bonnie Rae encourages.

"Me, but I'm right," Enid snaps.

"No, you are not because what you are feeling is not about feminism. You are afraid you will lose your friends and you won't if you apologize. But if you don't you will definitely lose them."

"Maybe I need better friends or maybe I need male friends who don't worry about silly stuff. Noah and Carl don't fight about stupid stuff and they aren't together all the time. Maybe I should hang with them instead."

"Ok, how is that a feminist response?" Bonnie Rae counters.

Enid is quiet.

"Listen-really think about what you are doing because sorry doesn't fix everything." Bonnie Rae leaves her alone to reflect on her choices.

* * *

Shane Walsh is at the gym taking out his frustration on the equipment. Once again Rick Grimes is the Golden Boy. Sure he arrived on the scene a few minutes late but no one was dead or injured. The other officers acted like Rick pulled Rosita from a burning building. _He pulled her against a wall._ Shane finished his leg set and noticed Jessie and her friend at the Juice Bar. According to Rick it was just the one date.

"Monique, I just don't get it. He doesn't seem to be dating anyone. He doesn't do social media so it is hard to track," Jessie rants in exasperation.

"Girl, can I be honest? Move on," she practically shouts. "I get it, I really do. Anyone with eyes wants a shot at Grimes but there is other good dick available."

As if on cue Shane approaches the table, "Ladies, how are you today?"

"Good," they reply together.

"Well, I hate to interrupt but Jessie if you are free I would love to buy you a drink, maybe a full meal. You seem like you would be worth the time and effort," he holds out his phone.

She blushes and enters her number.

"Great, I'll be in touch," he exits the table. _Guess whose name she will be screaming._

* * *

Rick sits in his car reviewing the list. He got everything on the paper, but her still feels unsettled. Michonne had given him so much in such a short amount of time. The sound of women's laughter draws his attention. They were exiting a boutique 'Velvet Rope'. He hopped out of his car and made his way inside. He took in the smell and all the items-perfect.

"How may we help you?" the sales girl greets.

"I want something special for my Lady," he supplies.

"Ok, is this I'm sorry special, birthday day special-specifics help," she encourages.

Rick is quiet, "You are the only thing that matters special."

"Damn-I'm sorry that was inappropriate, but I felt that in my soul," the sales girl with the turquoise bob shakes her head back and forth.

"Good, because my love for her is that deep," he replies smoothly.

"Ok, let's get to work. We carry traditional lingerie, custom pieces and fragrances. What can you tell me about her to help narrow the search?"

"Her hair always smells of coconut. Sometimes she adds jasmine or brown sugar, but coconut is constant. She prefers body crème over lotion because the scent lingers longer on her skin. Her shoulders are perfect and anything else would be inappropriate," he laughs.

"Does she have a signature fragrance or does it vary based on her mood?

"Definitely varies depending on mood or outfit."

"Would you like to customize a fragrance just for her? We wouldn't sell it to anyone else?"

"You can do that?" he is shocked.

"We can try."

He notices the color first. "What is that piece called?"

"That is a satin and lace corset but it is part of the 'Gorgeous Collection'" she explains.

"I'll take it," he states firmly.

"Excuse me?" she stares in disbelief.

"She loves orchids and it would fit her perfectly-it looks like it was made for her."

"We would have to call her in for a custom fitting session."

"Can you do it tonight?" One hour later Rick is completing his order and waiting for Michonne to arrive.

* * *

Carl stops the video game, picks up his phone, dials and waits.

"Hey," Justice answers.

"Hey, I wanted you to know. _You can do this._ I think it's cool you teach ballet and I would like to see you dance sometime," his heart is hammering up into his ears.

"You could take my class."

"Isn't there are age limit?"

"I would make an exception for you."

"Why me?" he quips.

She laughs and he feels like his heart might fly away. "Tell me a secret."

"I already did-remember. Now you tell me a secret," Carl pushes back.

"Fair enough," _Be brave._ "I want to hold your hand," she holds her breath.

"When the time is right I am going to hold your hand."

"Are you going to do it in class, the hallway or in public?"

"It's a secret remember," he laughs shamelessly.

"Carl, let's talk about this. I'll be a hot mess waiting for it to happen," she approaches full freak out level.

"Justice, you can never be a hot mess. Not to me."

"Seriously, this is too much Carlishisness all at once," she whines.

"Sophia is calling me for dinner. See you Monday," he is retreating from the conversation.

"Carl, you don't want to do this," she bargains before he disconnects the call.

* * *

Michonne parallel parks and approaches the boutique. There is a short red carpet leading to the entrance and black velvet ropes are strung along the silver stands. She rings the bell.

"Ms. Anthony, welcome," the sales girl greets.

Michonne mouth falls open. The full body wardrobe stands are adorned with most beautiful and delicate lingerie and lounge wear she has ever seen. A playlist of Nina Simone, Nancy Wilson and Etta James in the background heightens the atmosphere. "I don't understand?" her eyes bounce around in confusion.

"I can explain," Rick approaches from the shadows and takes her by the hand. He leads her to a wing back chair, sits and lowers her to his lap. He nestles his face within her bosom and breathes her in before placing a single open mouth kiss to her neck. "I value you," he states simply.

"I know that," she confirms in confusion.

"This is the 'Gorgeous Collection' and this is your fitting for the pieces I selected plus your signature fragrance," his hand caresses her thigh.

"Are you insane? This is too much." She turns to the sales girl, "Can he do this?" she inquires.

"Ms. Anthony he already did. We just need your measurements," she explains.

Michonne's hands caress and cup his face before she delivers a slow, smoldering kiss that curls his toes. "Where do we start?" she turns to the sales girl.

"Please change into the fitting robe hanging in the dressing room," she instructs.

Michonne re-enters the room and Rick is sitting the chair watching with his left leg crossed at the ankle over his right knee. The sales girl approaches with a tape measure and pad. She measures her bust, waist, hips, and writes down her height and shoe size. Mr. Grimes please complete the fragrance form on the counter," she directs before leaving the room.

Rick leads Michonne to the counter and opens the first jar softly rubbing a dab onto her neck before inhaling. He opens the second jar and strokes a touch of the crème on her wrist before inhaling the scent. Rick opens her robe and applies the crème from the final jar to the valley of her bosom.

Michonne is trembling from the sexual tension the entire experience creates, "Rick," she pleads.

He leans into her, his warm breath against her neck and up to her ear, "I know you are wet and your hot pussy is throbbing. I promise to stroke it better."

Her knees give out and he holds her up. "Go change," he directs. Once she returns to the dressing room he completes the order form.

Michonne pulls her white, cotton body-con dress over head and adjusts it down so the cut outs at her shoulders and waist lay correctly. She steps into her sage green ankle booties with the two inch heel. "Rick, I am hungry," she calls.

"What do you want to pick up?" he asks when she returns.

"I want to go out. I realized my baggage from my previous relationship is holding us back. I know who you are and who we are together. Nothing else matters."


	15. Chapter 15

**One Fine Day**

Jessie and Monique are shopping frantically. "I can't believe he called so quickly," Jessie shares while searching the rack.

"That's a good thing. It means he is serious," Monique responds.

"Ok, we're going to that same restaurant but I want to change my look. I need to be sexier." She holds up a Hawaiian floral print body-con dress.

Monique squints, "The fit may be sexy but the print-are you sure? Plus it's dinner."

"The print reflects my perky personality. See if you can find a flower for my hair," she scurries to the dressing room.

Lori is two racks over. Rick hates prints. How is she getting another date? He didn't bring her to the Mixer. She starts to feed her delusion. He's not ready to settle down. _I need to let him get it out of his system._ Lori remembers her mother's guidance. If you are a good girl you get the 'American Dream'. Good girls do not play with their 'honey pot' or have sex before marriage.

She liked playing with her 'honey pot' especially in her closet in the dark. Plus when Rick came back from that leadership camp he was different and the sex kept him from leaving at least until graduation. She asked God to forgive her for Shane, plus she confessed to the priest so that did not count. _Jessie can be his dirty girl._

* * *

Rick and Michonne are in his car headed to Ms. Eva's Café. "Call you mother," she instructs.

"Excuse me," he's floored.

"She's been patient and respectful. Ask them to join us for dessert."

"You sure, 'cause that is a bell you cannot un-ring," he emphasizes.

"She will be hurt if she gets it through the grapevine."

Rick dials and hits speaker. "Hey Ricky," Jolene greets slightly out of breath.

He takes a deep breath, "Michonne and I were hoping you and Dad could join us for dessert at Ms. Eva's in about one hour or hour and a half."

"Oh my, we would love to and I promise to behave. I won't talk about marriage or grandbabies."

Michonne smiles and interjects, "I am really looking forward to get to know you and Mr. Grimes."

"You are on the phone! Jeffrey she is on the phone," Jolene shouts.

From the background, "Who's on the phone? Have you seen my boxers?"

"We're on speaker you idiot," she exclaims.

Michonne laughs hysterically and Rick shakes his head, "See y'all later," he disconnects the call.

* * *

Sophia and Carl are in the basement playing video games. Carl decides to test a hunch, "Do you want to play the online version again?"

"I mean if you want to…I guess," she shrugs.

"Should we check and see if Josh is available?"

"Sure…I could call if you want," she offers a little too innocently.

"So, you have his number?"

"I…uhm, needed the help."

"Help with the game? Because you two talk every night and you still suck." Sophia grabs a pillow and whacks away at Carl. He grabs her in a head lock to stop the attack. "You must really think he is cute since he is not improving your game," he laughs and releases her.

"We haven't exchanged pictures. Is that weird?"

No, that's cool. What does the Squad think?"

"They don't know," she mumbles.

"Why?" he's confused.

"I guess I'm afraid of their judgment even though I know they won't judge or maybe I am afraid of making it real. Plus, what if he sees me and decides I am not pretty enough," she confesses.

"First, you are beautiful and I'll kick his ass if he says otherwise. Second, making it real makes everything better-trust me."

Sophia rests her head on his shoulder, "You really do rock."

* * *

Daryl and Harry have been at the junkyard for 30 minutes. "Mr. Williams this place is a gold mine."

"You think so."

"Oh yeah, I hate the new stuff or ordering online."

"Harry, where you at?" voices call out.

"Over here in the bike section." Two men approach. Sam saunters up tossing his salt and pepper 70's feathered hair and Clarence brings up the rear favoring his left leg against his prosthetic limb.

"How did you get out?" Clarence laughs.

"Daryl, I would like you to meet my road dogs: Sam and Clarence."

"Excuse my hands," Daryl wipes the oil and grime onto his jeans and offers a firm handshake to both gentlemen.

"Where did you come from?" Sam inquires.

Before Daryl can respond Harry jumps in, "Sasha brought him home. He's a deputy over in Georgia," he explains proudly.

"That ain't a Bob," Clarence attests.

"He got a motorcycle back home and he's fixing my new toy. Asked to come to the junkyard first," Harry is animated.

"Daryl, you hunt?" Sam looks him over.

"Yes Sir. I use traps for small game and my crossbow for deer and boar," Daryl explains.

"Shit nah, that ain't a Bob?" Sam spits on the ground as if it's punctuation.

"Can I ask, what is a Bob?"

"Sasha's last boyfriend, little pretentious ass showed up unexpected and uninvited trying to impress everybody," Harry grumbles and grunts.

"Hmm…she never told me his name. I mean I knew he was a jackass when he let her go on a road trip without a spare tire." Daryl checks his phone for the time.

"You pussy whipped boy," Clarence challenges.

"Excuse me," Daryl's back stiffens.

"You checking the time like you got a curfew," he mocks.

"You got a woman?"

"Yeah, of course," Clarence puffs out his chest.

"A good woman-takes care of you, makes you better, stands by you in a fight?" Daryl pushes back fiercely. Clarence goes silent.

"Mr. Williams I'm going to pay for these parts. Meet me at the car in fifteen."

"Be right there." Once Daryl is out of sight, "Clarence, I known you a long time but if you ever disrespect Sasha and Daryl again-I will fill your ass with buckshot."

* * *

Jesus explores an artisan street fair looking for gifts to bring back to Kings' County. He is whistling and enjoying the luxury of being a stranger when his phone rings, "Hey Mr. Goodbar," he laughs.

"You know you are the only person that finds that line funny," Xavier's tenor voice rings out.

"Guess where I am?"

"Jupiter or Mars Bars," now he laughs.

"Virginia. I am in Virginia working with the FBI," Jesus practically exclaims.

"Start at the beginning," Xavier's excitement is palpable.

"I'm limited in what I can share but here goes."

"So in conclusion, you have the best boss ever and I need an upgrade."

"What happened now?"

"Ethan tries but he just sucks. I have never worked for someone you set up for success and he still turns in a lack luster performance. Mike is more competent, which isn't saying much given the competition but something is off about him. I get creepy vibes. He is always lurking, coming out of corners or emerging from the shadows," Xavier concludes.

"We have talked enough about their drama. How is your music coming?"

"I reached a decision," Jesus holds his breath. He recognized a little too late that he is really digging this guy.

"I love the writing and producing-the fulfillment of the creation; the performing-not so much. Plus, with the baby coming I would be on the road missing everything," he finishes.

"I don't know what to say," Jesus whispers.

"Say you are all in, please," Xavier voice is pleading.

"You are ready to put down roots and become a dad alongside me?"

"More of a Papi, but yeah, if I meet Quinn's standards."


	16. Chapter 16

**Best Laid Plans**

Rick leads Michonne into the Café. They hold hands with their fingers intertwined sliding into the corner u-shaped booth. He settles into the center of the bench seat and Michonne crosses her legs over his left thigh under the table before snuggling against his body. He places his left hand on her hip and gives it a squeeze.

Tyreese emerges from the back searching for Rick. His mother called with strict instructions and he does not disappoint his mother. He spots Rick and blinks several times to let his brain catch up. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen is coiled around Rick. Their foreheads are touching and they appear to be having some sort of non-verbal conversation. Tyreese approaches the table and clears his throat, "Hey Man, what's up?"

"Hey, Tyreese this is my Lady Michonne Anthony," Rick introduces proudly.

Michonne extends her hand, "Nice to meet you," she smiles brightly.

Tyreese returns the handshake noticing how her delicate and smooth hand fits in his larger one. _Focus on the task._ I am under strict instructions to take care of the VIP which must be you Michonne," he delivers with a charming smile.

"No, it is this handsome guy," she turns to Rick. "Your mom works fast," she laughs.

"What can I get for you two?" Tyreese re-directs the conversation for reasons he is ashamed to name.

"She wants the lamb burger with goat cheese and bring me the bacon, cheese burger with steak sauce and fries. We will order dessert when my parents arrive," Rick explains.

"Wow, meeting the parents," Tyreese is shocked.

"I am actually excited," Michonne announces.

"Really," both men inquire.

"Yeah, I hope she brings baby pictures-naked baby pictures," her head falls back in laughter. Rick joins in and Tyreese excuses himself.

When he returns with their meals he is not prepared for what he sees-canoodling. Rick's face buried in her neck inhaling, her fingers tangled in his hair. "Alright folks, I have burgers," he interrupts.

Rick comes up for air, "Can we get water for the table," he turns his attention to the plate before him.

"Thank you, this looks amazing," Michonne compliments.

"I guarantee that it is," Tyreese chest fills with pride. "I will send someone over with the water. Enjoy your meal."

They are half way through their meal, "'Chonne, are you sure this is okay. I'm just asking because your loss," he trails of not sure exactly what to say.

"You are too sweet," she kisses his cheek. "I miss my folks, but they lived full and meaningful lives. The life I am building here, with you, honors their memory," she turns to his beautiful face and places a chaste kiss to his mouth.

* * *

The plates have been cleared and they are thumb wrestling when Jeffrey and Jolene Grimes enter the Café. Jolene's blonde waves are pulled off her face with an antique hair clip. She wears a jersey plumb colored v-neck blouse and black slacks and she bubbles with excitement. Jeffrey is several steps behind hopeful for a positive outcome. "We made it," Jolene practically shouts when she reaches the table.

To everyone's delight, Michonne exits the table and embraces Jolene Grimes with enthusiasm. "It is so nice to meet you officially," she delivers.

Jolene takes and holds Michonne's hands, "You are too kind and so lovely," her voice is choked with emotion, "Jeffrey, isn't she beautiful."

"Yes, she is…now let her go," he chides softly. He steps to his wife's side and is surprised by Michonne's warm embrace. "Oh my…aren't you something."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grimes," she smiles up at him.

"Please, at least call me Jeffrey," he encourages.

"Sure, please join us," she gestures to the table. Rick's heart is doing back flips and he is not ashamed of the tears filling his eyes. Michonne returns her attention to Jolene who is sitting on her side of the booth. "Tell me about the Founder's Picnic. I heard some of the staff at work discussing the event," she opens the conversation. Jolene is in her element while Michonne nods and smiles.

Rick squeezes her knee is appreciation under the table. His attention is broken by his father's voice in his ear, "If you fuck this up, I will kick your ass." Both men erupt in laughter.

* * *

Daryl and Harry return to the house to find Sasha and Lonette in their pajamas tucked away on the loveseat deep in conversation. "You have fun?" Lonette asks.

Daryl responds, "That place is a gold mine. I bet I could find that '72 Mustang I been looking for out there. Excuse me I need to get cleaned up." He exits the living room and Sasha follows.

She sits on the bed watching him organize his things. "We could share a room," she pouts.

"Sweetheart, we discussed this in the car. I promise to tuck you in but I am staying in the guest room," he re-explains.

"Fine," she leaps off the bed. "You keep being 'Mr. Perfect Son in Law' so Mama will keep cooking and Daddy can strut around like a peacock." She is in full tantrum mode. Daryl burst into laughter. This is his fault. He has spoiled her rotten.

Harry and Lonette lean over the back of the couch. "She is mad at him," Lonette whispers.

"And he is not backing down," Harry replies.

Sasha stomps into her childhood bedroom and slams the door. The next sound from the hallway is the bathroom shower. Daryl emerges freshly showered dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He knocks on Sasha's door. She does not answer but he enters anyway. She turns her back away from him. He pulls back the blankets and slides socks on her feet. "I found these in a monogram shop." He tucks her in, kisses the back of her head and exits the room.

He returns to the living room. "Sorry about that," he offers as explanation.

"Don't you apologize at all," Harry rumbles.

"Well, good night," Daryl turns and is met by Sasha half way down the hall.

She is staring at the ground rubbing one sock covered foot against her leg. "Could you at least hold me until I fall asleep," she whines.

"Of course Sweetheart," he responds while following her into the room.

Harry and Lonette resume their ear hustling over the back of the couch. "That ain't a Bob."

"Damn straight," they burst into laughter.

* * *

Shane is half listening to Jessie discuss her latest sculpture. He keeps blinking because her dress is a weird pattern he cannot figure out. She is pretty, her tits are good, more ass would be nice. He can make this work. "Maybe I could see your project when you are done," he realizes she stopped talking.

"That would be amazing. Most guys don't care," she gushes.

"I'm not most guys," he flirts with a charming smile.

"I know. I think we could be special," she touches his hand. His ego is thoroughly stroked.

He rubs his thumb across her hand, "I think we should try."

* * *

Lori is tucked away inside her dark closet both hands stuffed in her underwear. She explores her folds, strokes her clit with one hand and tastes herself by sucking her thumb. She feels the pressure building and starts humming 'Kool & the Gang'. She ultimately erupts on an orgasmic high and shouts, "Celebrate good times…come on." Lori exits the walk in closet firmly shutting the door. She enters the shower and washes away the episode.

Jolene is on cloud nine on the return drive home. "Can you believe it? We are going to double date for the Founder's Picnic. We have a menu and we exchanged phone numbers," she recounts with exuberance.

"What are the rules," Jeffrey reminds.

"Only one text and/or call per day," replies dutifully.

"I have to admit I'm impressed."

"I will not screw this up and neither will anyone else," Jolene stares out the window. _Lori and Jessie better stay far, far away._

* * *

Rick lifts Michonne off the ground spinning her in a circle in the front yard of her house. They are both laughing wildly. Their mini-celebration is interrupted by her neighbor Mrs. Born. "For the love of Jesus," she stomps down the steps in her house dress and slippers. "Listen here gal, I don't know why the sheriff can't get you to act right but I've had enough," she confronts the couple.

Rick turns to face the voice and places Michonne on the ground. "Mrs. Born is it?" he asks for clarification.

"Yes, don't I know you?" she squints trying to recognize the face before her.

"Rick Grimes…Sheriff Grimes," he clarifies. "This is Assistant District Attorney Michonne Anthony and you are on private property. Please refrain from making any more nuisance calls or the dispatched offers will be forced to issue a citation to you," he cocks his head and waits for her rant.

She mutters, stutters, and mumbles but returns to her home slamming the door shut. They share a look, burst into laughter and make their way into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Act a Fool**

 **Sunday**

Sasha rolls over and smells the pillow-Ocean Breeze. She sighs heavily. Daryl did exactly what he said he would do. He lied on top of the covers and held her until she fell asleep. He left the door cracked open the entire time. _Jackass._ She pulls on her robe entering the kitchen. "Morning Daddy," she greets.

"Morning Baby Girl," he returns between sips of coffee.

"Where's Mama?" she notices the pile of cinnamon rolls on the counter.

Harry chuckles, "Had Daryl carry her to the store. I can't remember the last time I ate this good."

"Humph," she huffs.

He watches his daughter. He loves her more than anything in this world. Lord knows he spoiled her and clearly Daryl was as well. "Sasha I want you to listen to me. That man loves the very thought of you and there is not one thing he would not do or give if you ask. So when he says no. You need to respect him and his decision."

She looks at her sock covered feet with the letter 'D' stitched onto the fabric and becomes ashamed and embarrassed. "I'll do better," she replies.

* * *

Daryl and Lonette were ten minutes away from the grocery store. "Mrs. Williams I enjoyed our visit and you don't have to go to any more trouble."

"This is not trouble. I'm glad to do it and the way you tore through that table you were glad I did," she laughs.

"I was but don't tell Sasha. She wants to improve my diet."

"That's her job. My job is to spoil you," she smiles.

Daryl turns and looks at her realizing she means what she said. "Thank you, Mrs. Williams."

She pouts and stares out the window. He knows that look. "Can I ask what's wrong?"

She sighs, "Look, you gone have to stop calling me Mrs. Williams. That is his evil ass mama's name," she spits out.

Daryl holds his belly and laughs long and hard.

"There is not one thing I could do right. Don't use that butter. You need to use molasses on his cornbread. What you need to work for? Why you didn't make my grandbaby's Easter Dress?" she mocks shaking her head and laughing.

He wipes the tears of joy from his eyes, "Ok, Ms. Lonette. I will never call you by that name again."

She pats his thigh, "Thank you Baby."

They enter the store and Daryl grabs two carts: one to push and one to pull. "Where do you want to start?"

The first cart fills quickly with prime rib, fresh vegetables and enough ingredients to make every side dish she knows. Now they are in the middle of the baker's aisle. "Daryl, go up front and get me two or three of them big bags of ice before the church rush come. I'm making ice cream," she directs.

"Homemade ice cream-from scratch," he is shocked and delighted.

"Of course," she keeps scanning the shelves.

Daryl pace towards the front of the store quickens.

"Lonette, girl you must have company," Gladys greets.

"Hey Girl," Lonette embraces her best friend, "I was going to call and invite you to an early dinner. Your goddaughter is here."

"What brings Sasha to town?" she is excited.

"Work and her new big strapping man," Lonette emphasizes.

"Give me the time so I can check this one out. What was that last boy's name," Gladys stops mid-sentence.

"Ms. Lonette. I got four bags just in case," Daryl approaches balancing bags of ice on his shoulders. He drops them into the empty cart.

Gladys points, "This is him?" Lonette nods. Gladys dips back and leans to the side, "Have mercy."

"Daryl, this is my best friend Gladys," Lonette introduces.

"Nice to meet you," he extends his hand, "Sasha talks about you all the time," he smiles politely.

"You taking care of my Girl?" she teases.

"When she lets me," he winks.

She turns to her friend, "I will be there by the time you hit the kitchen-red velvet?"

"Like you have to ask," she watches her friend exit.

Daryl and Lonette reach check out and start unloading. The blonde cashier watched him earlier and unfastened the top button on her shirt. He was new and she was taking her shot now. When he pulls the cart with the ice forward she stops him, "No need, I will just lean over and use the scanner."

"No hoe-you won't. You got an ice button on that machine-use it," Lonette commands.

Daryl's body trembles trying not to laugh. The patrons behind them giggle. The cashier turns several shades of red and completes their transaction as quickly as possible.

* * *

Maggie and Michonne walk the top floor of the mall snacking and laughing. "This trip is a bust," Maggie sighs.

"Is it possible we own everything," Michonne questions.

"Nah," they both shake their heads and smile.

They ride the escalator to the bottom floor, "Is that Carl?" Maggie squints peering into the athletic store.

Michonne turns, "What is he doing?"

"I think he is trying to measure his foot with another shoe?"

"Amateur."

They enter the store, "Hey Carl, they greet in unison."

He spins, "Hey Ladies, what's up?"

"We were shopping. What are doing?" Maggie asks.

"Noah," he points over his shoulder, "and I are shopping too."

Michonne shakes her head, "That is blasphemy. You are not shopping. You are not close to shopping," her voice is stern and offended.

Noah approaches with a shoe in his hand, "Hi, I'm Noah. I heard all about you-Michonne and Maggie right," he greets. They exchange handshakes.

Maggie perks up, "We can teach them how to shop," she turns to Michonne.

"Yes, yes, yes," Michonne claps her hands.

The Boys shrug. _How bad can it be?_

* * *

Two hours later Noah is playing look out while Carl is on the phone pleading, "Uncle Rick you have to stop this. We have not made it to the top level yet. We are in physical danger. The last pair of pants cut off circulation to the boys."

Rick is rolling on the couch gasping for air. "I cannot help you. Why would you agree to this?"

"Rule #2," he shouts.

"Fair enough, if it is not over in the next hour call back," Rick bargains.

"Fine," he disconnects the call.

They are finally on the top floor trying on leather jackets. Michonne and Maggie are having the time of their life.

"I like cognac brown on Noah and the traditional black on Carl," Maggie assesses and gestures for the Boys to turn around.

"I agree, but Carl needs the version with the hoodie, it's his signature look. Noah can pull off the' member only' style," Michonne extends the critique.

A voice rings out from behind Maggie and Michonne. "Look, your mommies are taking you shopping," Negan mocks.

Michonne and Maggie turn slowly and fix the large man-child with any icy glare. "Excuse me?" they respond in chorus.

"Wait, Carl doesn't have a mommy so one of you is a cougar?" his wicked, arrogant tongue spews.

Before anyone can move Carl passes the ladies like lightening. He throws all his weight behind the gut punch he delivers to Negan and the giant crumples. Before he can recover Carl's fist take aim at his jaw and eye. Noah flies in and places his foot on Negan's neck. Carl stands and shakes his hair out of his face. He looks down at Negan, "You will never desecrate the memory of my mother or disrespect the women in my life. Nod your head if you understand," Carl commands.

Negan cannot move much but he nods enough for Noah to remove his foot. "Get your sorry ass up and apologize," Noah directs. Negan uses his hands to push off the floor. Every part of him hurts: his body and pride. He faces the women, "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

Both hands shoot up, "Save it," Maggie snaps.

"You got the beat down you deserved," Michonne spits out with disgust.

Negan retreats holding his gut and face. Maggie moves Noah toward the cashier. Carl is shaking with rage his fist clenched so tight the knuckles are white. Michonne approaches cautiously and places a single hand on his shoulder. He is looking through her. "Let's go see your Uncle Rick," she whispers gently removing the jacket. Maggie agrees to take Noah home and help him explain to his parents.

* * *

Michonne speeds through the streets. Carl has not uttered one word; she is not sure he even blinks anymore. She texted Rick from the mall and he is waiting on the porch when they pull into the driveway. Carl exits the car and walks inside the house. Rick descends the steps and stands next to Michonne.

"Anything?" he asks.

"Nothing," she turns to Rick eyes filled with worry, "You can put him back together-right. I want my Guy back."

He embraces her and kisses the top of her head, "Come on," they enter the house.

* * *

Sasha looks in the mirror one final time at her 'I'm sorry' outfit. She showered with brown sugar body scrub and rubbed Tahitian vanilla lotion from head to toe. She cuffed the bottom of her faded skinny jeans enough to display the ankles he loves and her toes are painted red. The double scoop of her black t-shirt would give him a glance at her bouncing cleavage and her double strand twist were pulled on top of her head by a single hair tie so her neck was fully exposed. She slides her feet into black leather flip-flops once she hears them enter the house.

"Harry, Gladys is coming over. Show Daryl where the ice cream maker is so he can take it down and make space in the outdoor freezer," Lonette instructs.

"I'll do it Mama," Sasha interjects.

Lonette looks over her daughter's outfit and smirks, "I bet you will." She starts humming _**'Midnight Train to Georgia'**_.

Daryl brings in the last of the bags, "Where do you want the ice?"

"Take it to the garage. Sasha's making space in the freezer," Lonette replies.

Sasha leans over the freezer with her ass in the air. "That should be enough space," she turns to him. His pupils are slightly dilated. He places the bags inside. _She is trying to break me._ "The ice cream maker is up in the rafters. Will you hold the ladder for me?" He knows it's a bad idea but nods his head yes anyway.

He holds the ladder, staring up at her ass and begging God for strength. She descends and hands him the large, round machine. He places it on the ground and looks up. She has turned to face him while perched on the ladder. She opens her jeans and he steps closer. He places his forehead against her stomach. "Why, dear God why?" he whimpers. She takes his hand and makes him stroke her leather clad mound.

"I'm sorry," she brings his hand around to feel the chain on her waist holding the leather thong together.

"I need air," he walks out to the driveway. She fastens her jeans and enters the house singing, " _ **I'd rather live alone in his world…then live without him…**_ "

* * *

The video of the fight went viral. Everyone under the age of twenty years old in Kings' County commented. The Squad was on Skype getting the back story from Sophia.

"How could anyone be that vile?" America wonders rhetorically.

"I'm sorry. I will never be who I was at the library. I will never become that person," Enid whimpers.

"He won't come home and he's not talking and he never deserved anymore bad," Sophia weeps.

Justice stares at her phone waiting. Once she heard the full story she sent a simple text: I need to hold your hand. Her phone chimes with a single address and she disconnects from the group. Her mother drops her off and she rings the bell at a stranger's house.

The door swings open and Rick looks down, "Let me guess-Justice."

"Yes Sir. He needs me and I will not take no for an answer," her eyes fill with fierce determination.

"Here," he hands her the towel and ice packs, "back porch," he points.

Carl is sitting on the steps. He can still taste the bile at the back of his throat and his hands ache. Justice descends the steps and sits between his legs on the step below his. She places his hands in her lap and gently applies the ice packs.

He leans forward and buries his face in her hair and breathes for the first time in hours. They sit together in silence until he speaks. "I have no real memory of what she looked like or how she smelled or what her hugs felt like. All I have is this deep, empty space and no one is allowed there. Not him, the Devil or God himself-its sacred. And he went there with is wretched piss and shit..."his rage filled rant begins to ramp up.

"Shh…it's still sacred. You protected that space and she knows and she is proud. We are all proud of you."

* * *

One hour later they enter the house. Michonne is curled up in Rick's lap. Carl walks over and she stands and embraces him, "Is my Guy back?"

"Yeah, thank you," he hugs her back. He turns, "Justice this is Uncle Rick," he introduces.

She extends her hand, "Hi, sorry about earlier," she replies embarrassed about barging into his house.

"Please, no need to apologize. You are welcome anytime," he smiles.

Michonne motions to Justice, "Let's go figure out some food. I understand you make amazing burgers."

Carl takes a seat in the chair and waits. "There is no lesson, nothing left to teach. You made man size choices and you have a good, young woman at your side-you're ready," Rick stands and kisses the top of his head before joining the ladies in the kitchen.

Carl wipes his tears and whispers, "I miss you Mom and Dad."

* * *

Harry snores in the recliner and Daryl sleeps sprawled across the couch. Sasha, Lonette and Gladys talk at the table where the remnants of the feast rest. "It was nice having you home," Gladys laments.

"You could come visit Kings' County," Sasha reminds.

"I know y'all have to get on the road so let me say my piece. That is a good man," she points toward the living room. "The kind of man you build a life with. I don't know where his people are but your love and protect what you have," Lonette throws her hands up.

"Yes ma'am. Let me help clean up before we get on the road."

"Chile please, I am putting your daddy to work. For two days he has been eating like his cholesterol ain't bad," she laughs.

Sasha enters the living room and rubs Daryl's belly. He sits up slowly, "Time to get on the road," his sleepy voice states.

"Yeah," she turns, "Daddy we're getting ready to go."

Harry snorts and brings his chair to the upright position. They make their way outside and Daryl loads the car while Sasha says her goodbyes. He approaches the Ladies, "Thank you again. I had a real fine time," he hugs them both.

Lonette squeezes him extra tight, "Promise to come back and see me."

"I promise." He approaches Harry and extends his hand, "It was a pleasure Sir."

Harry places his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I need you to be safe out there. Do you understand?"

"I do Sir," he nods.

"Alright," he confirms.

They drive to the interstate their hearts filled with new, shared memories.


	18. Chapter 18

**The New Normal**

 **AN: This and future chapters may contain minor time jumps to get us through the week faster. More time jumps can be anticipated to improve the pacing. Thank you for your patience, understanding and encouragement.**

 **Monday**

Kings' County High was on fire! The rumor mill raged, speculation ran rampant and the anticipation of what would happen next was palpable. Negan, conveniently absent, convinced his crew that his beat down was unprovoked and they vowed to retaliate on his command.

Carl and Noah talked Sunday night and agreed that things would go back to normal after a few days because they were a couple of nerds and no one would care for long. Standing at their lockers surrounded by classmates they do not know forces them to recognize how wrong they were. "When is the re-match?" "Do you have a hit list?" "You finished it but who started it?"

In a different hallway Sophia deals with her unwelcome change in status. "Does Carl have a girlfriend?" "Is he going to Homecoming?" "What kind of girls does he like?" "Can I come over and do homework with you?" "Just give him my number."

She launches into protective mode and takes no prisoners. "Look 'Thirsty Crew' stay away from my cousin and do not make me repeat myself," she shouts and storms away.

Justice sits in statistics class waiting. She has no idea what to expect, it was a whole new world. A new world where Carl's hugs exist and he promised to call every day before she goes to bed so he can say goodnight. The normal classroom buzz stops when Carl enters the room. He wears a simple white, long sleeve Henley with Carolina blue strips, relaxed fit dark denim jeans and patent-leather Carolina blue and white vintage Jordan's. She is shook. _Would it be wrong to attach myself to him like a Koala bear?_

Carl takes his seat next to her, "Weird day. Can we be normal?" he asks in earnest.

She nods her head up and down rapidly. They focus and work quietly until Justice slid her paper over, "Can you double check 7c?"

Carl places his arm on the back of her desk chair and leans in, "You got it right and you look pretty. Totally normal," they share a glance and laughter.

* * *

Captain Morgan stands at the podium waiting for the assigned duty officers to take their seats. "Listen up, for the next two weeks I am implementing temporary flexible assignments. Ford is on desk duty for a minimum of one week: which means single officer unit patrols and double shifts. There will be opportunities for overtime. The announcement is met with the usual grumbling and groans. "Next up- a confidential FBI update by one of their undercover operatives." Officers sit up straight and take in the room. This is serious 'America's Most Wanted' business. "Dixon take the podium," Morgan commands. Mouths fall open; officers stare and react rhetorically, "Did you know?" "How long has this been going on?"

Daryl awkwardly stands at the podium. "For the past year as part of an undercover operation I was a member of a white supremacist militia running guns in Georgia and Tennessee. The operation officially closed this weekend. However, two suspects have not been apprehended." Jesus turns off the lights and turns on the monitor from the back of the room and joins Daryl standing to his left side.

He points to the picture displayed before the group. "Dwight's distinguishing feature is the burn scar on the left side of his face. He is volatile, armed and currently off grid. The second suspect is generic but no less dangerous. He stands 5'10 with brown hair. He could be anyone, anywhere. Any intelligence you encounter or discover should be forwarded to me and Jesus Rovia with the Investigation Unit."

The Captain emphasizes his closing remarks, "Be smart, be safe and take care of each other."

* * *

Late Monday night Jake enjoys a beer at 'Tammy's'. He made a lot of money as part of the militia but the FBI raid scared him straight. He was headed back to Indiana to make up yet another version of himself. He could admit he was a coward and a chameleon. Waiting to pay his tab he notices the picture on the back wall. Merle Dixon smiling up at a Black woman holding a dart board with a perfect bulls eye. When the bartender approaches Jake speaks up, "Is that Merle Dixon?" pointing toward the picture.

"Nah, don't know no Merle. That's Daryl and Sasha from over in Kings' County."

Jake's fish lips smile wide and he retrieves his burner phone-another payday.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Abe sits at his desk desperately seeking a comfortable position. Over the weekend after multiple ice packs and no relief he dragged himself to urgent care. The diagnosis: severe groin pull. Treatment: ice, snug white briefs, an inflatable donut for sitting and no ambitious sex acts. The black eye would heal on its own. Rosita seemed no worse for wear and oblivious to his pain. "Dude, what the hell happened?" Shane asks from across the desk.

"Weekend warrior…pushed a little too hard," he tries to be vague.

"Football, rugby, paint ball," Shane continues to push missing all the social cues.

"Rugby…out of town, but once I heal I'm going for the re-match." _I will conquer that pussy even if I have to tear my dick off._

* * *

Daryl laid all the ingredients out on the counter the way she liked. He walked the aisles twice before making his selections. He remembers her rule: the more colors the healthier the meal. He was trying for her. The doorbell rang and even though he knew she was on the other side his heart still fluttered with first time excitement. He swung the door open, "Hey Sweetheart."

"Hey Baby," she responded through a yawn.

"Come here," he hugged her tight, "Long day?" Sasha nodded into his chest. "I'm all ears...let it out," he tries not to seem too eager but this was one of his favorite parts of the week-venting. Her behavior was unconscious much to his delight. She would complain about a case or person while stripping out of her work clothes.

"Why can't your boy Shane conduct a decent interrogation?" off with her shoes.

"My team has to go back and fill in the blanks," she steps out of her skirt.

"It's all gut instinct. No deductive reasoning," suit jacket cast aside and camisole over her head.

"Now I have to inform Michonne which changes her prosecution-whoo," she exhales with relief holding her bra in her hand.

Daryl swats her butt, "Get comfy and we'll figure it out."

She trots down the hall and returns to the kitchen in sweats and a tank. "Ooh, fresh spinach lobster ravioli and Caesar salad." Sasha cooks while he recounts his day. They are tucked in bed when he asks, "Can I take you on a date Thursday night?"

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Michonne, Aaron and Carl work with a synergistic rhythm the entire day. Their morning started with their security update meeting developing objectives, goals, implementation charts and evaluation criteria. Aaron, after much needed encouragement, agrees to facilitate the courthouse team and Carl agrees to lead the effort to build the digital platform with the Technology Department.

Michonne was responding to intra-office e-mails when Dale called about a delivery. She enters the lobby and approaches the sales girl from the 'Velvet Rope' with her distinctive teal bob. "What are you doing here?" her voice is filled with curiosity.

"Hello, I couldn't help myself. You two are my favorite clients thus the personal delivery."

"Well, since you went to all this trouble follow me upstairs," Michonne smiles taking the larger of the two boxes. They reach her office and place the boxes labeled 'Gorgeous Collection' on the conference room table. She opens the smaller box and holds up a pair of adorable white cross-fit trainers with gold and silver stars. She tears into the second box and reads the handwritten note card:

Meet me at the gym for a full body workout 7 pm tonight

She pulls back the tissue paper to reveal a purple cropped sports bra tank with a sheer racer back accompanied by coordinating leggings with sheer cut outs on the calf. The sales girl steps back to video the scene and send the media package to Rick as instructed. "He is living perfection," Michonne whispers to herself. The sales girl breaks her from her trance.

"You two are relationship goals," she winks. Michonne offers her a tip. "No thanks. I'll wait for the wedding invite," they both laugh.

* * *

Rick sits in the patrol unit waiting for Rosita. He starts the video and watches with delight as Michonne opens her gifts. When Rosita joins him they depart to follow up on the call from dispatch about suspicious activity at an abandoned warehouse. They reach the warehouse and patrol the surrounding area. Most of the buildings are eligible for demolition. They remain in the car patrolling the alleys and side streets. Rosita radios dispatch, "Nuisance call…no activity found."

* * *

Rick arrived at the gym early to change and warm up. After serious contemplation he decided to wear the jock strap. _I can barely handle her when I wear pants._ He sits on the mat chugging from the water bottle listening to the whispers "She's back." "Look at that ass." She stands in front of him adorned in her new outfit, "You got me here Grimes. Now what?" she flirts.

He grabs her hand and pulls her down, "We work out. Partner stretching and some kick boxing," he retorts with a wink. Rick knows her flexibility range and uses that to his advantage. By the time they reach the body bag her kicks are higher and her range of motion is wider.

When they finish she graces him with a glorious triumphant smile. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I felt this good. My muscles are humming."

"Good. Now let's get you home for a proper cool down," Rick encourages.

* * *

Michonne mixes a quick Caesar salad and adds leftover grilled chicken. "Dinner," she calls through the house. Rick joins her at the table. They were half way through their meal when he started talking. "Tomorrow I want you to remember how relaxed, capable and confident you feel right now. I can't be in the courtroom but I am always in your corner," he states with conviction.

Her eyes fill with steel-backed resolve, "I am going to kick their ass."

"That's my warrior…go get in the shower," he directs. He cleans the kitchen and meets her in the bedroom. Michonne climbs into bed and looks at him expectantly. "Nope, not tonight-you need all your energy." He kisses her forehead.

She hugs him tight and whispers in his ear, "I love and adore you."

"And I am devoted to loving you," he responds and tucks her in for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Predators**

 **Thursday**

Daryl glides through the streets of Kings' County watching the sunrise. The Captain assigned him single unit patrol to help him acclimate back to the department now that his undercover operation was complete. "Dixon, this is Dispatch. Bunch of kids are vandalizing out at those abandoned buildings."

"I'm on it," he radios back. He makes his way to the area driving through the surrounding blocks, side streets and finally alley ways. There are no kids in the desolate area. He turns to depart the area when a refraction of light flashes across the front windshield. He stops and glares to determine the source. Daryl exits the vehicle, shields his eyes with his hand and peers up at the second story windows. He is too far away to see Jake in the shadows recording his every move.

Once Jake reached Kings' County and asked around the information was clear. Merle and Daryl were the same person. More importantly-they are a cop. The FBI raid was not bad luck or a coincidence. Jake retrieves his burner phone. This payday is bigger than anything Dwight has offered.

* * *

Glenn drives to the station on auto pilot. He is still unclear on how things escalated so fast. He and Maggie work schedules were packed. They decided on a joint stay-cation at his place. He spent a glorious morning with his face buried between her thighs. While he started the shower Maggie placed a pizza order for delivery. She joined him in the shower and he had taken her from behind the way she liked-rough and relentless. They were snuggling on the couch when the doorbell rang.

He went to the bedroom to retrieve his wallet and she answered the door. The shouting was instantaneous, "Bitch, did you just show up at my man's house topless?" _What the hell?_ "How long has this shit been going on? Glenn Rhee-bring your ass," Maggie's southern drawl called through the house.

Glenn ran toward the front door and he covered his mouth with both hands when he saw the normal delivery driver, shirt unbuttoned, breasts exposed holding a pizza. "I…sorry…I thought," she stammered. Before the next word could leave her mouth Maggie knocked the pizza from her hand and knocked her out cold. In all the commotion a neighbor called the department and an ambulance. The unconscious deliver girl left on a stretcher and Maggie left in the back of a squad car.

* * *

Michonne and Carl enter the courtroom. They arrange the stack of files for plea bargain on the desk. The proceedings were straight forward: Public Defender enters a plea of guilty, defendant affirms, Assistant District Attorney recommends sentence. Michonne takes a seat at the desk and Carl sits behind her in the first row just to her left with all the supporting documents.

Public Defender Mike Owen enters the courtroom in a crisp navy suit with a matching striped tie. He glances at Michonne longingly. She is wearing a cactus orange sheath dress with ¾ sleeves and a modest slit at the back of the dress. He arranges his files while the court recorder and bailiff prepare for Judge Blake to begin proceedings. Lori catches the new PD watching Michonne. She glances back and forth between the two. _She did have a hot date._ "Please stand for the Honorable Judge Blake," Bailiff Monroe announces.

Judge Blake takes the bench, "Please be seated," he announces. He reviews the docket. "To be clear, we have a series of plea bargains?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Mike and Michonne reply in unison.

He hoped for a trial to extend his time with Michonne but decides to be patient. He could learn a lot about how her mind works from what she was willing to plead and that would give him leverage to get her in his chambers and agreeing to his demands. _If I could just touch her my dick will return to its former glory._

After two and a half hours they reached the final plea deal. "Case number 111 **T1217** ," the Bailiff announces. PD Owen interjects, "Correction, the final case is 111 **Z1712**."

Michonne interrupts, "The Court is correct. The final case is 111 **T1217** -Vandalism of public property. Case number 111 **Z1712** is sexual assault and our office is prepared to prosecute that case to the full extent of the law on the assigned trial date."

The defendant enters the courtroom in a mustard yellow jumpsuit and shackles. Mike leans over and speaks into the defendant's ear and all hell breaks loose. "You incompetent bastard! You said six months and community service." The defendant lunges at PD Owen and the Bailiff and other security personnel leap into action to subdue him and protect the PD.

Carl steps up and in front of Michonne like a human shield. She places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine."

"I know. Let's keep it that way," he speaks without moving.

Judge Blake bangs his gavel, "Order." Security jostles holding the defendant. "Return him to his cell. Court stands in recess and PD Owen I will see you in my chambers."

Mike looks down at the desk. _I am going to have to beg for mercy on my first day in court._

* * *

Judge Blake forces PD Owen to wait outside his office for 45 minutes. It was a simple mix up. Sure not a good first impression but not detrimental Mike assures himself while waiting. "Mr. Owen come in and close the door behind you," the Judge instructs. Mike enters and turns to close the door. Judge Blake sits at his desk, never looking up and begins to speak. "Is this the level of incompetence I can look forward to on a consistent basis?"

Mike turns, "Your Honor I apologize profusely. Today was not indicative of my professional performance."

"You and I both know that is a lie," Judge Blake charges.

"I beg your pardon, Sir," Mike replies in shock.

"Your incompetence led you to Woodbury Chambers. Your failures have required penance. Your inability to perform simple professional tasks resulted in your tongue on my wife's body, your cock sliding over her plump lips and into her mouth, stroking the depths of perfect pussy and plunging deep in her wondrous hole. Your impotence as an attorney gives you but one function-deviant human sex toy."

Mike is violently shaking and sweating from the top of his head to the soles of his feet.

Judge Blake continues, "First, I am taking away your Woodbury privileges. No more vibrating toys or wet tongues in your ass and no more ball sucking. Second, I am assigning you a simple task: deliver ADA Anthony to me. She must be compromised and willing to agree to my demands. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Mike manages to choke out despite the hot bile in his throat. He rushes from the room, down the corridor, out the building and down the steps to his car. Once he is secure inside the car he screams in agony, loses all bowel function and shits his pants.

* * *

Sasha returns home from work excited. Tonight was date night. She enters her bedroom and finds a note next to her leather lingerie set:

This set is required clothing.

She laughs and turns on the shower. She emerges from her room fully dressed as the doorbell rings. Sasha swings the door open, "Hey Baby," she smiles up at him.

He grabs a handful of her ass and pulls her to him. She yelps in surprise. "Ready to go Sweetheart?" he flirts.

She swings her blue suede cross-body purse over her head, "I can't wait."

Daryl maneuvers them on his bike through the town streets before stopping at a quaint, old fashioned movie theater. They approach the single ticket booth. "Two for Disney's Beauty and the Beast," he requests retrieving his wallet from his back pocket. Sasha fans her eyes in a valiant effort to keep from melting into a puddle on the ground. He holds the door for her and leads her to the old-fashioned ice cream counter. He hands the tickets to the older gentleman dressed in black slacks, a crisp white collared shirt and a red and white striped vest. "Two Neapolitan soft serve cones please," he asks politely. They take their cones and Daryl holds the curtain for Sasha to enter the theater that seats a total of 50 people.

She leans over and kisses his cheek, "Why must you be so perfect?"

"Not even close, but I am trying for you," he smiles in response.

* * *

Rick pulls his Land Cruiser into the driveway and parks next to Michonne's R8. _I like the feeling of coming home to her._ She finally agreed to use the alarm code to let herself into the house. He enters the dark house, but there is no sign of her anywhere. No shoes, purse, files-nothing. He makes his way to the bedroom and bends over clutching his knees. Standing in the middle of his bed, her ebony skin kissed by the flickering candlelight is his goddess-Michonne. She wears nothing but his gun holster around her waist and a black baseball cap emblazoned in white lettering with the word: COLT. He cannot breathe or think.

"Guess who had a great day in court thanks to a spectacular, supportive man-me. I came to show you all my appreciation," she purrs. He nods but doesn't look up. "Rick, don't you want to see how wet I am or do you want to feel my wet folds against your amazing fingers; the way your knuckles brush against my swollen lips," Michonne moans deep from the back of her throat and caresses the inside of her dewy thighs.

He manages to stand straightening his back while his index finger and thumb rub against and around each other unconsciously. Rick lifts his head and his eyes devour her. The purple manicured toes, the toned legs, full thighs, her taut belly, the rock hard nipples of those glorious breasts-he feels the sex, crazed frenzy brewing deep in his balls. _This may be the hard on that kills me._

Quick as a flash he snatches her down onto the bed by her thighs. "Rick," she gasps. He roughly unbuckles the holster and tosses it across the room and dives in face first. His lips and tongue are everywhere. Michonne spreads herself wide, "Take me…it is all for you," she declares raising her arms above her head and back against the mattress. Minutes or hours later, she's lost track of time, her orgasm hits like a thunderclap as her back arches violently and she collapses.

He looks up at her from hooded lids. Michonne's entire body glistens in a thin layer of sweat as she tries to breathe. He removes his clothes haphazardly and retrieves a condom before he flips her on her stomach. He spreads her open and slides in slow, "Damn it if this ain't the tightest, sweetest pussy," he hisses. Rick takes his time savoring every deep stroke. She gains her strength and her walls clamp down with an iron clad grip. She grinds to his stroke and soon he is pounding relentlessly.

"Love you and every inch of my big dick," she cries out.

"My sweet glorious pussy…Love you more," he roars before collapsing into an orgasmic heap.

* * *

Rick recovers enough to remove himself from Michonne. He is the bathroom when he looks down. His dick burst through the tip of the condom. "'Chonne," he calls. No answer. "Gorgeous," he enters the bedroom. He lies next to her and strokes her back tenderly. He lids flutter open. "We need to make an appointment," he directs.

"What…are you hurt…did we break your dick?" she is adorably post sex confused.

He laughs, "Not this time, but another condom didn't survive and I would feel better knowing everything is okay," he explains.

She snuggles into him and places a kiss over his heart. "I'll take care of it," she yawns.

* * *

"Aunt Carol," Carl calls through the house.

"Kitchen…dinner is almost ready, she responds without looking up.

"I need your help," he lowers himself onto the counter stool.

"What's up?" she asks while plating their dinner.

"We have this pizza party after work and I want to take Justice, but I think I need to ask her mom-right," his face is adorably perplexed.

Carol stops and looks at her nephew, "How did you grow up so fast?" her voice fills with pride.

He shrugs and she hands him a plate. While he shovels Mexican casserole down his throat she makes a call. "Hey Penelope…good…listen, my nephew would like to speak with you," she hands over the phone.

Carl clears his throat, "Ms. Washington, may I have permission to take Justice out for pizza and dessert. We will have supervision from the ADA Office and the Sheriff Department. Yes…home no later than 11:30 pm…It's a surprise. Thank you," he returns the phone to Carol and the ladies sort out the carpooling.

Carl receives a text from Justice: Carl's Hype Music: Shanice Wilson. _Never heard of her._ He laughs as he listens to the chorus… _ **I like your smile**_.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Office: Friday Edition**

Justice sits in history class signing petitions on her phone when Principal Gregory enters with Negan wearing a ball cap to shield his face following behind him. She stops all movement and suspiciously eyes the exchange at the front of the room. Mr. Axelrod vigorously shakes his head back and forth refusing to agree with the discussion. Negan takes a seat in the back and Principal Gregory exits. "Negan, I will give you an extension to complete all make up work. You are only excused from oral presentations until your jaw heals," Mr. Axelrod announces.

She shakes with rage and disgust. Justice wants to scream at him, or hit him with a chair or stomp his balls-none of which is appropriate. She is diverted from her thoughts when she receives a message from Carl: Be ready between 6:30 and 7:00 pm. I'm going to hold your hand. _What the hell?_

* * *

Daryl sits at his desk completing paperwork when Denise brings him a FedEx delivery box. He recognizes the address and tears it open pulling out two individually wrapped and sliced loaf cakes. A handwritten note on feminine stationary flutters to his desk:

I had some leftover batter. Let me know which is your favorite? Ms. Lonette

He carefully unwraps the foil and the plastic wrap. One foil pan is labeled: 7-Up and the other Chocolate Pound. Daryl's eyes close as he savors the first choice. His eyes roll to the back of his head after he finishes the second. He picks up the phone, dials the new number in his contact list and waits.

"Hel-low," Harry answers.

"Hey Mr. Williams, how are you?" he greets.

"Daryl…that you…is everything ok?" he voices with concern.

"Yes Sir…uhm…may I speak to Ms. Lonette?"

"Sure…hold on…Sugar Pie, Daryl's on the phone," Harry calls through the house. She picks up but he does not hang up.

"Get off the phone Harry…" she scolds.

"Nope, you up to something," he quips.

"Fine, I sent him some cake-you happy," she confesses.

"Yep, 'cause I am going to tell," he laughs.

"Shush and you can go to Clifton's," she bargains.

"Yes…Daryl, what do I need again?"

"Preferably the '78 exhaust pipes, he instructs shaking his head. _They are hilarious._

"Alright, talk to you later Son," Harry hangs up unaware of the impact of his statement. Daryl's heart races for a few beats.

"Ms. Lonette, this is real sweet but like I keep saying you don't have to go through all this trouble," he switches to speaker so he can keep eating.

"It was no trouble. I was helping with the church bake sale because they can't make any money off them whop-sided cakes from Verna Ann…Anyway, did you pick a favorite?" she changes topics.

"Yes, chocolate pound," he mumbles out while devouring his second slice.

"I will add that to my list. Now keep those in your bottom drawer and let know when you need some more."

"Yes ma'am. I'll talk to you later," he delivers naturally.

"Bye Baby," she hangs up.

Captain Morgan approaches with a folder, "Dixon…whoa, what you got there?" he inquires eyes glued to the cake.

Daryl holds up the 7-Up cake, "Try a slice."

"Sweet Lord…somebody's mama made this. This isn't anything but love and butter," Morgan compliments between bites. "Listen, we keep getting nuisance calls. Get together with Grimes in the next few weeks and determine if there is something we missed," he directs.

"Sure thing…Take another slice before I hurt myself," Daryl laughs.

"If you insist," the Captain inhales his second slice on his way back to his office.

* * *

Michonne sent an office wide e-mail challenging each team to complete a special task list by the close of business today. As a result every unit buzzed with excitement trying to meet the challenge. She, Maggie and Sasha turned her office into command central to keep track of everything with the help of Aaron and Carl.

Carl turns to Aaron, "This is my first professional job, but this doesn't feel like work."

Aaron laughs, "Trust me…this isn't normal-she's special."

The door opens and the sound of _**Michael Jackson's Working Day and Night**_ plays in the background.

"What's the latest?" Michonne bounces her head to the beat.

"Maggie's office cleared six months of backed logged filing and completed one month of motions," Carl reports.

"Sasha's office cleared five months of back logged filing, completed five new interviews and reviewed all of this month's evidence ahead of schedule," Aaron reports.

She engages in her own celebration dance. "Okie-dokie…Update our court calendar based on the new information for my regular meeting with Deanna and then go home and get ready for the Pizza Party," she directs.

"We'll be done before 4:00 pm," Aaron exclaims.

"Yes and tell me how many times have you stayed late or taken on something extra," she raises a brow, "You are my Guys finish and go," she returns to her office.

Michonne returns to the conference table and kicks off her shoes to relax. Sasha and Maggie already have their feet propped up on a chair. "Today was a good day," she exhales.

"Amen," they echo.

"Maggie, please take a bow. You knocked out a thirsty hoe and earned a free party for the office," they howl in laughter at Sasha's declaration.

"Speaking of bows…Tonight's first topic of discussion Sasha and the FBI," Maggie requests.

"Absolutely," Michonne co-signs.

* * *

Penelope Washington flat irons her hair to prepare for her shift at the hospital. "Mom, where are you?" Justice shouts in panic.

"Bathroom," she calls out.

Justice stands in the doorway, "I think I have a date."

"Is that right? Well you better get ready," she responds with a straight face.

"Mommy," she whines.

"He called asking for permission with his sweet self and his little Southern charm," Penelope re-tells.

"What do I wear? A dress-formal or informal?" she questions.

"Too much, think more girls' night out. By the way, I'm dropping you off and your curfew is 11:30 pm. Which means…?" Penelope trails off and eyes her daughter.

Justice recites," Not coming up the drive way but my behind inside the house by 11:30 pm."

"Thank you and remember all your home training."

"How could I forget," Justice mumbles.

After a marathon of text messages and Snap Chat sessions with America Justice finally exits her room and meets her mother at the door. Penelope surveys her daughter's outfit and offers applause, "You look good."

"Really," she responds in surprise.

"All you need is your own soundtrack," she laughs. "Let's go. I really want you to have a good time. You've earned it," she smiles lovingly.

* * *

After hearing about his delivery driver's behavior the owner of Gus' Greek Pizza determined he could not risk the potential loss of catering business from either department so he offered one night only free pizza for both as a mea culpa. The revenue from drinks alone would buffer the costs. The music is lively and the location is standing room only.

Carl staked out a corner pub table for two and is standing with his uncles: Rick, Abe, Shane and Daryl waiting for Justice to arrive. He checks his phone, "She's here. I'll be back," he explains. He approaches the car and helps her out. Carl extends his hand to her mother, "Thank you Ms. Washington. I will be respectful and make sure she is home on time."

"I have no doubt. You have fun," she waves and drives off.

They enter the pizzeria hand in hand. Carl is weaving them through people and tables. Rick braces himself since he already met her and prepares to deal with the inappropriate charm of his Boys and make sure Carl is not embarrassed.

"Sweet Jesus…this is a 16 year old girl?" Abe whistles out.

"Girls did not look like that when I was in high school," Daryl shakes his head.

"Lori looked like that," Shane responds faintly. Rick cocks his head toward Shane. _Hmm, he remembers something I don't- interesting._

Carl tries to hold it together. _Damn she looks hot!_ She is wearing a white long sleeve scoop neck t-shirt tucked into dark denim skinny jeans with a gold Wonder Woman belt buckle. Her high heeled boots are red suede. Her hair is swept up in a high straight ponytail swinging down her back to the rhythm of her hips and ass and large thin gold hoop earrings dangle from her ears. Her eyes are adorned with the perfect winged navy liner and her lips are the color of the inside of a pomegranate.

He reaches his uncles. "Justice these are my uncles Abe, Daryl and Shane. You remember Uncle Rick," he introduces.

"Nice to meet you and good to see you again," she shakes each hand.

Before things get awkward Rick directs the interaction. "Carl why don't you make Justice comfortable and come back for just a minute," he instructs.

Carl helps her into the high top chair, "Check out the menu…I'll be back." He returns to his uncles.

"You got extra money…You got condoms…Don't try and buy alcohol…No batter for you."

"Whoa, first date ever. Yes, I have extra money and condoms. Everyone here knows I'm underage and I have no idea and nor do I want to know what Uncle Abe is talking about," he exhales. "Can I say one thing without scolding?" They nod in agreement. "She is hot as fuck-right?" he whispers in distress.

"Yeah…good luck with that," they offer in solidarity shaking their heads and patting him on the back.

Justice fans herself with the menu and watches him. He rocks a black leather jacket, grey t-shirt, distressed black jeans and Polo boots. He even smells like a man-no Axe. She snaps a quick photo and sends it to the Squad group chat. They respond quickly, "Lucky you…wow…my cousin rocks extra hard for you."

* * *

The crowd is growing and tables are filling quickly. Lori is waiting on Aaron to arrive and barely listening to Beth. She keeps her eyes fixed on Rick and his crew. The door swings open and Jessie enters wearing a sparkling t-shirt, skinny jeans, fringed cowboy boots and a side ponytail held together with a terry-cloth scrunchie. Lori freezes as Jessie approaches the group of men. Her mouth falls agape when she sees Shane embrace Jessie. _Is this the Twilight Zone?_

"Jessie, glad you could make it," he tucks her into him. "This is Abe and Daryl and you remember Rick of course," he introduces with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hi," she waves to the others. Then she turns and smirks, "Rick."

The guys share a WTH look before responding tentatively, "Nice to meet you."

Rick opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when delicate hands cover his eyes and her voice whispers in his ear, "Hey Handsome."

He turns and embraces her lifting her up to her toes, "Hey Gorgeous, how did you sneak up on me?"

"Patio entrance…we have a table in the corner. She peeks over Rick's shoulder, "Daryl, you have been summoned," she laughs.

Rick turns back, "Nice to see you," and follows Michonne to the patio.

* * *

Abe, Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Michonne discuss Daryl and Sasha's work with the FBI operation offering praise and asking thoughtful questions. They are interrupted by Public Defenders Mitchell and Owen. "How are you enjoying your evening," Ethan greets. The entire table stops. The atmosphere becomes stiff, awkward and polite. Ever oblivious, Ethan begins making individual introductions. Michonne has a steel grip on Rick's thigh under the table. After a collective nice to meet you is mumbled by the group Mike attempts to engage, "Michonne, about Thursday…"

She interjects quickly, forcefully and formally. "PD Owen this is neither the time nor the place for a professional dialogue," she rejects his conversation.

He pushes, "Maybe we can meet?" Rick's hand grips the handle of the patio chair with white knuckle anger.

"I have been exceedingly clear. Please enjoy your evening," shutting down the conversation.

Rick fixes Mike with a homicidal glare, "That is strike one Mr. Owen," he menacingly rasps.

 **AN: I don't know if I can ever express the depth of my gratitude. Every review makes me feel a little less crazy in a world that continues to make less sense than the day before. I am missing my Dad and my Godmother but this story keeps providing opportunities to honor their memories.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rumor Has It**

 **Saturday**

Gideon Wallace beams with pride. He turned a stop for dinner into a front page story with a full byline. His editor requested two follow up pieces. The headline reads: 'To Protect & Serve'. He stood in line impatiently for 20 minutes when he noticed the conversations and the people having them. Deputies he interviewed at crime scenes, attorneys he questioned on courthouse steps and investigators he quoted on background. Gideon stepped out of line and engaged the patrons packing the establishment. He recorded the compliments and appreciation from the citizens, families and children whose lives were better because these individuals showed up and did their jobs every day. He snapped pictures and recorded videos of colleagues and co-workers enjoying a night on the town. The story could easily become a human interest fluff piece but the more he probed, recorded and photographed the more transparent their sense of duty and purpose became. The work they did made a difference to them and the community they served.

* * *

11:00 am-time for her weekend alarm. Jeffrey kisses his wife's nose, cheek and the delicious spot on her neck. Jolene hummed in delight. _That man can still make my toes curl._ "Guess whose son is on the front page of 'The Gazette'?"

Her eyes shot open as she pushes up to a seated position. She scans the descriptive caption quickly. There he was. His handsome face with a wide smile that created those wonderful laugh lines highlighting his crystal blue eyes leapt off the page for the whole town to see. But what really had her attention was his arm draped around Michonne and her smile as radiant as his; her delicate hand placed on his chest over his heart. They were surrounded by other couples for a festive night out. "Look at them Jeffrey could they be more in love," she wonders rhetorically.

"I have to admit. They do look good," he peers over her shoulder.

Jolene snuggles down into her pillows and read the article. She reaches the halfway point when her phone rings. She answers on speaker setting. "Have you read the quote from her assistant yet?" Ida B. asks without greeting.

"What about the little girls who play basketball with Rick when he is on patrol?" Patti furthers the discussion.

"All I know is I was promised Jeffrey Grimes famous cookies for proof. They are on the front page of the newspaper-give me my cookies," Eva crows.

Jeffrey side-eyes his wife but responds dutifully, "I will drop off the cookies this afternoon…after our round of golf." _I might as well leverage this to me and my Boys advantage._ Silent acceptance from all of them; he bounds off the bed to share the good news. Once he leaves the room the real conversation begins.

"Girl, you know desperate 1 and desperate 2 are on suicide watch," Patti laughs.

"All jokes aside they have to move on now." Ida B. shares.

"What I know is that he has never been this happy and that is all that matters." Jolene confirms.

* * *

Lori gulps more water and swallows the last aspirin. Her hang over and the morning paper only made things worse. The death of all of her hopes and dreams on the front page of the town newspaper. Rick Grimes and ADA Anthony. She could fight a Jessie, but this woman had power. She could have anyone she wanted. What now? Not to mention Shane and Jessie. What did that mean? Was it real? Was Shane an option? Did she want Shane to be an option?

She pulls a folded, faded, tattered high school newspaper clipping from her nightstand drawer opening it with care. She stares at the image of her young self with a radiant smile. Her eyes roam over the plastic crowns, the blue dress she spent weeks searching for and the bouquet of flowers in her arms. She looks at Rick in the tuxedo with the matching bow tie.

In a brief moment of clarity she compares his polite smile that does not light his eyes then with the megawatt smile currently on the front page; the current twinkle in his eyes surrounded by laugh lines. Lori shakes her head violently. She needs a Plan B but she doesn't know where to start.

* * *

Mike takes a drag from his second blunt for the day. He drank most of the night. Not only had Michonne rebuked his advances but her date for the evening threatened him with physical harm. He has yet to determine a way to meet Judge Blake's demand. Her work was impeccable. What would make her compromise? Where was she vulnerable? Who could benefit from her downfall? He needed an ally.

* * *

The Squad, Noah and Carl stand in front of the high school cafeteria doors adorned in their matching 'Team America' t-shirts waiting for the doors to open. Each participant was assigned a booth that included a table to set up a display board with materials and a small area for demonstrations. The entrants prepared their booth for one hour before being locked out to allow the judges time to evaluate based on a rubric. America stands amongst the crowd a trembling, nervous wreck. Noah stood behind her gliding his hands up and down her arms, affirming all her hard work. "Your programming is flawless…the use of the 3-D printer is inspired…your concept exceeds previous work in this area of robotics." She nods silently and stills herself with a deep breath.

"Remember, no matter what happens we are celebrating at 'The Dairy'," Enid encourages grateful to be forgiven.

The doors push open into the crowd and people surge in and over to the booths. 'Team America" jogs after her trying to keep up. They hear the outcome from her lips before they arrive at her booth, "Hell yeah-give mama her purple ribbon," she exclaims. America qualified for Regional competition. The Girls surround her with hugs and their traditional hip and chest bumps. Carl offers a high-five.

Noah takes a deep breath, moves forward with one giant stride, cups her face with both hands and delivers a deep, tender kiss to her mouth. He pulls back and speaks against her full lips, "Congratulations." America gazes up at him, "Thank you," she croaks. The rest of the group retreats leaving the couple alone.

* * *

T-Dog and Tyreese sit next to teach other on the outdoor bench lacing up for their regular game of 21. "Did you see our Boys in the paper," T-Dog gloats. "Daryl and Rick snatched them dime pieces up before anyone could take a shot," he laughs.

"Yeah…watched the live version of Rick and Michonne last weekend," Tyreese delivers with a weighted, exasperated sigh.

T wiggled his brows, "What's that like?"

"Intense…awkward," looking straight ahead he doesn't finish his thought.

T-Dog tilts his head, "I guess…we've never seen him with anyone he was serious about…that kind of woman makes you serious."

"Does it…I mean for us it's a no brainer, but…I hope this isn't some fetish or Southern white boy fantasy," his chest deflates. He has been holding in a world wind of toxic thoughts and those words for days.

"Who the fuck are you right now?" T-Dog spits out.

"Look…can we keep it 100 right now. Those are our women. What do they know about loving our women?" he spews.

"Keep it 100, he nods his head up and down slowly, okay…You didn't give a shit about our women when you were in the league. Now you out and you want your pick?"

"Wait…that was different," Tyreese rationalizes.

T-Dog cuts him off. "Nah mother fucker, you and Rick came up together. You saying he ain't a stand up dude. I have known Daryl for a minute and he can come through the cookout and take a damn plate. You being petty and selfish-that is why Sista's be kicking us to the curb. They hold up the world all damn day whether we show up or not and then bitch ass Brotha's…yes, I'm talking about your triflin' behind criticize when they find some happiness. Get your shit together." T snatches up the basketball and dribbles hard toward the court.

* * *

Quinn, Jesus and Xavier sit anxiously, mindlessly flipping the pages of old 'People' and 'Time' magazines. "Quinn, Dr. Bennett will see your family now in exam room 3," the receptionist calls softly. They enter through the lavender door taking nervous steps down the hallway. Once inside Quinn positions herself on the exam table.

"Today is only an ultrasound," Quinn explains. Xavier is a bundle of nerves. He doesn't know where to stand or what to do with his hands. She takes his hand, "They glide a device over my belly so we can see and hopefully hear our baby," she smiles when he actually takes a full breath.

Dr. Naomi Bennett enters the room a flourish of black hair and voluptuous curves. "Good afternoon…ooh welcome to the team," she extends her hand.

"I'm Xavier…new Papi-nervous wreck."

"Great, we specialize in wrecks, meltdowns and catastrophes," she laughs. "Ok, take your places…Xavier just do what Jesus does…lights and action," she announces. She applies the gel and glides the wand making adjustments until she flips a switch and the rapid rhythm of the fetal heartbeat consumes the room. Their collective gasps make her eyes smile. "Six months…only three to go."

Jesus takes Xavier's other hand and kisses the inside palm, "I'm glad you are here," he smiles lovingly.

* * *

Negan's angry stare reflects back at him in the bathroom mirror. The deep purple bruising around his eye is fading but he can still only eat through a straw. He slams his hand against the wall to flip off the light switch. He gingerly lowers himself onto the bed; the pain of his bruised ribs at the forefront of his mind.

He starts with Instagram before switching to Twitter. The mocking is still up and running. There are memes and gifs dedicated to his beat down. People added to the trend based on photos of his return to school. The worst part is the emergence of Carl as a superhero. Negan is about to log off when a new image of Carl and Justice sitting close together holding up drinks arrives. The caption reads: The hero always gets the girl! The comments trickle in: How cute! Lucky Guy! Lucky Girl! They look hot! Batman and Cat Woman take the night! Negan throws his phone across the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stuff and Thangs**

 **Monday**

Rosita, Daryl and Rick huddle together in a dusty, rarely used conference room. The walls littered with maps, charts, shift schedules and dispatch logs create an unexpected pattern. The department patrols and response times are being tracked by someone or some group. The room fills with an eerie silence. Rick thinks out loud, "We need more intelligence."

Rosita moves to the dry erase board "Go." This work makes her transfer and training worth the time and energy.

Rick fires questions, "Who owns the buildings? Who or what group holds a grudge against the entire department? Who or what benefits from an accident, incident, or…he exhales, ambush?" They look to each other. Rick states the ugly truth nobody wants to admit.

Daryl retrieves his phone, pulls the authorization card from his wallet and dials, "Agent Mills…good…I need to put you on speaker." He places the phone on the metal table, "My partner Rick Grimes and his trainee Rosita are on the line. We got trouble." They spend the next 30 minutes providing a briefing.

Mills finally speaks, "Give me a few days and I will share what I find-deal."

"Thanks," Daryl responds before hanging up.

Rick paces. "That was step one. Step two-where are we vulnerable?"

Daryl sighs, "I'll order lunch."

* * *

Maggie cautiously approaches Quinn's desk. The woman keeps her own counsel and works hard so Maggie wants to be respectful. "Quinn, may I make a request?"

"Sure," she peers over her glasses.

"I would like to plan a baby shower. You look happy and you're part of our team…"she stops when Quinn burst into tears.

"Damn these freaking hormones…sorry." She wipes her eyes. "That would be cool. Look, I like you. You are good at job and don't tolerate bull shit. As you can see my emotions can get away from me and my family is not traditional by Kings' County standards. I will not allow them to be disrespected," Quinn explains.

Maggie nods, "You have my word and if anything comes up or has already happened I want to be informed."

"Thanks."

"I will be back later in the week with details," she smiles before returning to her office.

* * *

Carl and Justice hold hands swinging their arms back and forth. They stroll through the Kings' County Community College campus. The high school scheduled teacher training and every teenager uses the small window of freedom to engage in their favorite past time. "Where are we going again?" she asks for the third time.

"I told you. Our new spot," he laughs.

"How could I forget when I have never been there before," she quips. Five minutes later they arrive. She looks up and reads the sign on the wooden door, "Eden…a little Heaven on Earth."

Carl releases her hand and holds the door open for them to enter. He slings his arm over her shoulder and guides her to the counter. The owner behind the counter looks up. "Hey Carl," he greets with a warm smile.

"What's up Eric? This is Justice."

"Nice to meet you," he notices the body language.

"Likewise," Justice looks around. College kids and professors scattered on plush, velvet couches, chairs and at tables. She notices an archway and the crammed bookshelves. "Is that a library?"

"Yes, we call it 'The Sanctuary'. All my personal must reads for the educated masses."

Her eyes dance with delight. Carl winks at Eric. "Before you go exploring we need treats," Carl re-directs.

"Fine with me…you're in charge-today," she warns. They all laugh.

"Eric, we will have two French Kisses and two chocolate covered strawberries," Carl delivers cool and smooth. Justice locks her knees. _Damn his fine ass!_ Eric smirks and shakes his head. Carl pays, picks up the plate of their confections, takes her hand and guides them through the archway to a small loveseat nestled in a corner amongst the floor to ceiling shelves.

Justice pushes back against the seating getting comfortable. Before he can comment, "Yes, I know my feet can't reach the floor…I am height challenged," she laughs.

"We can call it that…here, pick a treat," he raises the plate.

She selects the puffed pastry dusted with powdered sugar and takes a bite, "Oh my god…there is whipped cream," she moans and closes her eyes. _Shit!_ He stuffs a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth as a distraction chewing frantically. "Is it good," she asks. He signals his approval with a thumb up. She tries the remaining strawberry. "Yes it is," she replies while chewing.

He clears his throat and pulls books from the messenger bag previously strapped across his body. "I thought you might want to read me your favorite."

Her eyes fill with tears looking between him and the books in his hands extended to her and she whispers, "How did you know?"

"I pay attention," he hands her copies of Nikki Giovanni and Warsan Shire books.

She nestles into his lap and they spend the day in their own little heaven.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Glenn hastily makes his way to Denise's desk. "You seen Walsh?" he asks breathlessly.

"Nope, waiting on evidence?" she knows the answer but wants confirmation.

"Yeah, they called from the scene-asked me to prioritize the lab results. Let me know when he gets here. Thanks."

"No problem." Once Glenn turns she pulls out a notebook and makes an entry.

Denise's position and unassuming nature allow her to take care of her Guys. They don't notice and she prefers it that way. She makes sure the vending machine only offers their favorites. She upgrades towels in the locker room. She knows they are all drinking decaf coffee. She facilitates the ergonomic upgrade and configuration of desks, chairs and desk top computer stations. She provides the reports to Morgan before final schedules are posted to ensure everyone gets enough sleep and no one burns out. Denise has a hunch and collects evidence to prove it. God won't be able to help Shane Walsh if she is right.

* * *

Rosita and Rick meet with Sasha, "You wanted to follow up on the camera issue," she opens the conversation.

"We thought a pilot program with volunteers could set a baseline of measureable results and develop testimonials to encourage full implementation," Rosita explains.

"I like it-body or dash?"

"Both," Rosita and Rick respond.

"Wow…I will put together a proposal and schedule a follow up meeting. She is excited. They are a long way from what she wants but it is a start.

Rick clears his throat, "We need a favor?" He hands her a spreadsheet. "We need any traffic camera footage from the identified area during this time frame."

"You are giving this to me directly. What is wrong?"

"Not sure…still determining facts. This is strictly need to know."

"Done, when is the deadline?"

"ASAP," Rick replies quickly.

"I'll do it myself." They shake hands and depart for patrol. Sasha heads to the video archives.

* * *

Shane returns to the station whistling a happy tune. He surprised Jessie at work when he noticed he was in the area. Well 15 minutes from the area. Her excitement about his visit was contagious. She introduced him to every waitress, bus boy and kitchen staff member. The compliments played on a loop in his head. "So handsome…so charming…must be brave…clearly he works out…looks strong."

She invited him to dinner to show her appreciation. His ego party is interrupted by Denise, "Glenn has been waiting for you," she emphasizes standing at his desk.

"Shit," he leaps from his chair and returns to the squad car. She returns to her desk, retrieves her notebook and makes another entry.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Michonne wakes up with her mother on her mind. She knows why. She and Rick scheduled a doctor's appointment for Thursday. They agreed to talk tonight. First, to nurture and maintain the emotional health of the relationship and second to prepare for the doctor's interview. She sighs heavily and doubles her efforts writing opening arguments and outlining closing statements for her upcoming trials. One hour later she surrenders and follows her heart. "Guys, if you need me I have my cell," she leaves the office. Secure in her car Michonne exits the parking lot headed to the interstate and Atlanta.

Lori picks at her turkey on light rye sandwich staring blankly out the window on the far left wall. "May I join you?" the male voice pulls her from her thoughts.

"Hey Spencer, have a seat," she gestures to the chair in front of her.

"You look pretty today," he compliments.

She chuckles humorlessly, "I might believe you if I didn't hear you say it to all the other girls."

"You should. I been telling you since high school," he reminds.

"Really, I don't remember that at all. We had fun then. Too bad the good times did not last," she rests her head on her hand.

"Maybe we could make some new memories…try something new?" he asks eyes filled with hope.

"We work together-probably not a good idea," she deflects.

"Rick and ADA Anthony seem to make it work and look damn happy together," he counters.

At the mention of Rick's new relationship Lori snaps and loses her composure, "What do you think you know about Rick's happiness? I know everything about how to make him happy. We were happy and we will be again," she shouts and runs from the cafeteria.

People gawk and Spencer blushes in embarrassment while escaping the scene. PD Owen lurks in a corner absorbing the new information.

* * *

Rick enters her house and follows the aroma of dinner to the kitchen. Michonne fills the table with piping hot dishes of food. "You keep feeding me like this and I will need extra holes in my belt," he teases and flirts. She smiles softly, "Fried pork chops, red beans and rice with cornbread-my dad's favorite meal."

"Come here," he opens his arms and embraces her.

She nuzzles into him, "Let's eat," she directs.

He takes her face in his hands and stares into her eyes making sure she really is okay. "Fine."

* * *

A clean kitchen later and Rick even scored a container of leftovers. They sit across from each other in bed. Michonne begins, "I have some irrational rules you will follow because you love me," she smiles knowingly.

"Of course…give 'em to me."

"You cannot use the words that begin with the letters b, m, p or w and no sex," she instructs with a straight face.

 _Could she be more adorable?_ He laughs, "Give me a minute, he thinks long and hard, I'm ready." He takes a deep breath, "If stuff is happening are we ready?" he opens.

She pauses remembering how she felt at her parents shared gravesite. "Yes, we promised to build something new together and I have unwavering faith in us," she concludes. "Wait, are you not sure?" she begins to panic.

"Trust, I am sure and steady-ready to celebrate every accomplishment and face any challenge by your side."

"I can do that," she exhales relieved.

"I need the important thang done before stuff happens because there can never be a question or doubt about my commitment to us and stuff now or moving forward-can you handle that?" his tone is piercing. She nods quickly. "Lastly, how big do we need to go to make my thang happen?"

"We don't need…correction, I don't want big. It will magnify my loss," she admits. "I know that will be hard for Ms. Jolene, but…"

He stops her, "Who is my priority?"

"I am," she whispers while peeking up at him. _Thank all the Saints for sending me this man._

He leans forward and kisses her forehead. "I think that is enough for now. Let's get some sleep."

She presses her chest into his and he embraces her. "And you can bet for damn sure they will call me Mrs. Grimes," she declares before closing her eyes.

Hearing her declaration, his chest fills with so much pride it feels like it may crack wide open.

 **AN: Thank you for your reviews, support, and feedback. To jtg, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am really old. (I get excited when I find the perfect barrettes for my granddaughter old.) LOL! I hope you stick with me. Justice is inspired by the real life of my daughters. (Who think my new author status is ridiculous and embarrassing.) I wanted this story to reflect their truth. Like you they are brilliant and beautiful in a world not prepared for their existence and terrified by their power. I will take your advice and keep pushin'. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Moving on Up**

 **Thursday**

Maggie and Glenn complete their new morning after routine. She applies product to his hair and he places a chaste kiss to her mound before helping her step into her panties and pulling them into place. He combs his hair and listens to her daily schedule. "I will be home late. Quinn agreed to the baby shower so I get to go to Party Mart for supplies," she reports.

"I think I will call the Boys about getting together, "Glenn shares mindlessly, "we haven't done it in a while."

* * *

Xavier washes his coffee mug at the sink in the break room and reads the bulletin board. He notices a flier: Singer auditions. He pulls out his phone, "Hi…is it too late to audition?"

Michonne eats lunch at her desk and traces her fingers across the worn box on the corner of her desk. She decides to make a call. "Hello…Rick shared you use to teach history…well I have these old letters I could use some help with if you have time? Great, I'll drop them off when I pick up Ms. Jolene on Friday. Thanks. I am excited…take care." _I haven't forgotten any of my promises._

* * *

The Department locker room fills with the shift change but it gives them a chance to catch up and talk. "Poker on Friday at Grimes," Abe confirms.

"Yep, Sasha and Rosita do their hot yoga so I am free," Daryl divulges inadvertently.

"What's hot about yoga," Abe asks.

"They do yoga in a room that is over 100 degrees…clears pores, makes 'em flexible, shifts the spirit or something," Daryl explains clumsily.

"You ever try it?" Abe tests a theory.

"No, why would I need to?" Daryl squints at him.

"No reason," Abe replies with a distant look in his eye.

* * *

Michonne and Rick meet in the reception area of the doctor's office. The sign in and receive instructions and a clipboard filled with forms. Rick glances around once they take their seats. Women and couples in varying stages of pregnancy. He takes a deep breath and puts a damper on the hope churning in his heart. He notices Michonne completing the first set of forms. "Do I get to do anything?" he removes the Colt baseball cap and scratches his well groomed beard.

"The next set is all yours," she hands over the clipboard.

He scans the first page-standard questionnaire and starts responding by checking boxes. He flips the form over and looks at Michonne. "Seriously, is this level of detail necessary?"

"Of course, you don't answer this during your annual visit?" she's shocked.

"Nah, we got about four or five questions…no wonder you out live us. I better get to work," he drawls.

* * *

Quinn and Maggie walk the aisle of Party Mart. "Quick review…balloons and flowers-yes. Tissue paper animals or center pieces-no. Any and all fried foods-yes. Games-no, except for word bingo. No gift registry." Maggie recites.

"Perfect. I really appreciate this. My Baby Daddy and Papi are thrilled." Quinn responds with enthusiasm.

"I cannot wait to meet them," Maggie is elated. They turn the corner and share a disbelieving glance. Lori stands at the end of the aisle facing the small mirror trying on tiaras and crowns. "Ooh, that is not a good look," Maggie whispers.

"That says full crazy town," Quinn replies. They retreat to finish their shopping.

* * *

"Michonne, the doctor will meet with you and your partner in Office A," the receptionist instructs softly. Rick follows her through the lavender doors. Once seated on the couch in the non-traditional office without a desk Rick pats Michonne's hand before entwining their fingers and removes his cap. She kisses her special spot on his neck. The door opens and the doctor approaches extending her hand in greeting with a tablet tucked under her other arm.

"Welcome, I'm Naomi Bennett. I reviewed your paperwork and have a few questions but please share with me what prompted this visit?" she smiles warmly.

"We have had some back up birth control challenges and want to make sure we are taking care of ourselves and each other."

She taps taking notes on the tablet. "Your forms and records indicate that the IUD as your primary method. Is that still accurate?"

"Yes."

"Back up?" Naomi looks up and between the two.

"Condoms," Rick finally speaks.

"So what's the challenge," she turns to Rick.

He blushes and begins to answer, "They break or overflow, he exhales, or I forget."

"Multiple orgasms will do that…great problem to have and totally normal," she teases.

"I need to do my part to take care of her," he emphasizes.

Dr. Bennett nods and re-directs the discussion, "Michonne did you participate in the voluntary recall?"

She straightens her back, "Recall," she responds alarmed.

"The IUD brand identified in your records sent a voluntary notice."

Michonne feels the panic and her brain begins to race. Rick squeezes her hand, "I am right here, sure and steady.

She visibly calms, "Do we have time for an examination?"

"Absolutely, Exam room 2."

* * *

Jolene sits in the middle of the floor with a table cloth and magazine clippings. "What is all this?" Jeffrey questions.

"My vision board for the Founder's Picnic; we're going shopping tomorrow and I want to be focused."

He shakes his head, "Are you taking the poster?" he flinches.

"No, I'm working it out now so I don't overwhelm her," she admits.

He kisses her temple, "I'm proud of you and I think you two will have a great time."

* * *

"I'm Karen, drums and percussion, and this is Bonnie Rae, slide guitar. We lead the Community Band for the Founder's Picnic," she explains.

"There is a karaoke hour but we would really like to provide a mini-concert this year based on the theme of hope and the future," Bonnie Rae extends the introduction.

"Any questions before we get started," Karen looks to the three individuals on the small stage.

"Alright, first up: MC Wonderland."

 _ **The Freaks come out at night…the freaks come out at night…**_

Bonnie Rae holds up her hand to stop the performance. "Uhm, she flexes her hands before speaking, we all love vintage hip hop but the theme is hope and the future…maybe a different selection," she encourages.

"What are you bumping your gums about? I hope the freaks come out after my performance," he looks completely perplexed she has not made the connection.

"Thank you MC Wonderland…we will be in touch," Karen re-directs the gentleman.

Bonnie Rae braces herself and rubs her wife's back, "Ms. Patti, please take the stage."

"I sung this to your daddy just last night and the man dropped his drawers," she introduces before her voice rings out clear as a bell never missing a note.

 _ **If only you knew…how much I do need you**_

"Thanks for the stomach churning visual mama…we will be in touch," Karen exhales.

A new participant-both ladies sit up, "Xavier Frausto please begin when you are ready," Bonnie gestures to the microphone.

"I am about to become a Papi for the first time so I have huge hopes for the future. This is my baby's favorite lullaby," he explains before lifting his melodic voice to the heavens.

 _ **Tomorrow will bring a better you, better me…we'll show the world…**_

After the first verse Bonnie Rae and Karen leap to their feet cheering. "When can you start rehearsals?"

* * *

Rick strokes her locs and kisses her temple. "I'm sorry," she begins turning to face him.

"Why? Did you hear we have great problems-multiple orgasms," he laughs quietly.

Michonne lies on the exam table with her feet in the stirrups. Dr. Bennett slides back on the stools and looks up at the couple. "The device is dislodged and I have removed it."

"Is she is pain? Are you in pain? Have I hurt her? Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" Rick's frantic eyes wildly dart between the two women.

Michonne reaches down and forcefully grabs his hand. "You have never hurt me. You are not capable of hurting me," her eyes are on fire willing him to calm down.

"She is right Rick. The device was defective," Naomi co-signs, "I prescribe 48 hours of pelvic rest, an additional set of lab work at the end of the rest period and one regular couple activity to decrease stress and anxiety."

They turn to each other, "Gun range."


	24. Chapter 24

**Poker Face**

 **Friday**

Jesus spoons oatmeal into bowls garnished with fruit and honey while Quinn slams cabinet doors muttering about Nutella. Xavier enters the kitchen and surveys the scene-rough morning. He walks over taking Quinn by the hand and leads her to a chair at the kitchen table. He places both hands on her glorious baby belly and starts to sing.

 _ **Tomorrow will bring a better you...better me…we'll show this world…**_

She calms, the baby kicks and Jesus serves his family breakfast.

* * *

Sasha walks through the station and quietly enters the dusty conference room. Rosita, Rick and Daryl look up. "You got trouble," she grimaces. She hands each a folder. "Two vans one grey the other blue track directly to the dates of the nuisance calls. The vans share a license plate: RWS213A. Jesus used the network to track them," she finally sits.

The conference phone rings and Rick hits the speaker button, "Kings' County."

"This is Agent Mills. What is left of the militia is headed in your direction but we don't have solid numbers or any leads on Dwight or generic man. Our operation significantly reduced their cache of weapons, but bomb making materials are common. We have assets available per your request."

Captain Morgan enters the room, "Start at the beginning," he directs. Two hours later he issues orders. "First, mandatory department wide briefing…Dixon can cover all FBI intelligence. Rosita, follow up with the local building owners and secure full access for the department. Rick, coordinate with SWAT to plan our response to likely scenarios."

"Yes Sir," they chorus.

"Finally, I have never been prouder to be your Captain…your work will save lives," he chokes emotionally and exits the room.

* * *

Rick returns home exhausted from his day. The initial planning with SWAT produced solid results but they need to beta test in the field. He decides to get some rest before his Boys arrive. Hours later the smell of food cooking pulls him from his slumber. He makes his way down the hall to the kitchen and finds Michonne busy in the kitchen to the soundtrack of Jill Scott's _**Golden.**_ "What in the world are you doing?" he asks amused.

"Preparing for poker night," she explains with a bright smile. She pulls him by the arm and turns off the music. "I made loaded nachos with sharp cheddar and Monterey Jack cheese, ground turkey, black beans, fresh avocados, sour cream, peppers and black olives. The sink is filled with ice to chill the Coronas and the limes are sliced."

Before he can respond the doorbell rings. He turns to let his Boys in and she disappears down the hall. Abe, T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl and Tyreese stroll through the door and follow the smell of the feast.

"I thought we were just playing a few hands with chips and shit," Abe questions eyeing the platters.

"Did you have this catered," T-Dog asks grabbing a Corona and a lime.

Rick scratches the back of his head, "My Lady had other ideas."

On cue she appears in black skinny jeans, those laced combat boots, one of his white button downs wrapped and tied around her tiny waist and an eggplant purple MK purse slung over her shoulder. "Hey…enjoy your game," she waves to the group.

She is about to exit when Rick grabs her waist and possessively spins her to him connecting them at the pelvis. She catches herself by clutching the curls at the back of his head. Their eyes lock and their mouths meet in a devouring kiss of fused lips and sensuous snaking tongues. He doesn't release her mouth until he hears the familiar moan from the back of her throat. They pull apart but their foreheads remain touching tenderly. "Thank you," his Southern drawl rasps, low and husky.

"Win big," she returns with a solid love slap to his ass before sauntering out the front door.

He turns to see his Boys who have observed the entire scene aghast. Mouths hung open, T-Dog and Abe each cup their balls before they all shout, "Damn!" Daryl shakes his head. _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

Sasha and Rosita are halfway through the session before they glance at each other. Both their minds racing with images of worst case scenarios based on the intelligence. The stress and anxiety of the potential ambush radiates off their bodies in pulsating waves. Sasha wants to tie Daryl to the bed to keep him safe. She knows they need to talk, but she was not ready to face the reality and the likely outcome of separation.

* * *

Michonne arrives at the elder Grimes' home. The elegance and charm warms her heart. She balances the box in one arm while using the large brass door knocker to announce her arrival. "So nice to see you again," Jeffrey greets from across the threshold.

"You as well…thanks for offering to help," she gestures to the box.

"Let's go to my study and see what you got," he directs pointing toward the left. Dark woods, shelves crammed with books and well worn and oiled leather seating reflect a man who loved his work.

"My grandfather was a foot soldier during the Civil Rights Era. He left all these papers behind. My father wanted to honor that legacy but passed away before he got a chance. I was hoping you could help me figure things out," Michonne explains.

Jeffrey took a deep breath feeling the weight of the moment. Historians spend their entire lives searching for new ways to understand who we are as a people and as a country. She trusts him with her family's contribution to making a more perfect union. His hands tremble as he reaches for the box, "I'm honored to help any way I can."

"Great…maybe we can get together in a couple weeks to see what you find," she responds with a brilliant smile.

I'll be right here waiting for your call."

* * *

The platters barely contain remnants of food and most of the beer is gone. The Boys are loose and enjoying the bonding. Abe glancing around, "It ain't none of my business but how in the hell did y'all score like that? Mr. Closet, he points to Glenn, is fresh-face boyish charm, but you son-of-a-bitches…" he lets the implied question linger placing the cards on the table.

Rick looks over the top of his cards," Right place at the right time."

Daryl nods, "What he said."

"Where you been hanging out 'cause I am missing out," T asks with a chuckle.

Tyreese frowns. _This is some bullshit._

Before the conversation goes further there is a knock and the door swings open as Shane enters the house. "Sorry I am late but Jessie made dinner." They wave him off. He joins the table waiting for the next hand. He notices the leftovers and gets up to grab one of the few remaining beers. "When did we start drinking Coronas?" he asks the room.

"Michonne made a Mexican feast," Glenn responds.

Shane rolls his eyes and returns to the table as Rick wins another hand. Daryl pushes his cards forward, "You got enough of my money tonight."

"Rick got the hot hand?" he quips.

"Hot hand, hot woman and probably hot night," T clarifies.

"We'll see…deal me in," he smirks eyeing Rick at the head of the table.

The energy shifts and the testosterone fueled tension rises. Rick tilts his head and squints at Shane while tapping two fingers on the table. _What is up with him?_

This is a showdown so the Boys respond accordingly by skipping the hand. T-Dog deals and both men review their cards. Shane raises the bet and smirks at Rick, "I better enjoy this while I can. Jessie has plans for me. You know what I mean or maybe you don't," he taunts.

Rick discards two cards, scans his new hand and raises the bet. He doesn't respond to Shane.

"I hope this isn't hard for you…I think I am a better fit for her," he goes for the jugular after matching the raise.

Rick shakes his head and laughs, "All in," he pushes his chips forward and leans back in his chair, bow legs stretched wide.

Abe wipes the sweat from his brow. Glenn bits his bottom lip and Daryl taps his foot. T-Dog calls.

Shane reveals a straight with a smug smile.

Rick sits up, leans forward and speaks for the first time, "Tyreese, what did My Woman tell me to do before she left?"

"Win big," he repeats reluctantly.

"I hope this isn't hard for you…Royal Flush." The Boys sound off like a choir:

"Shit, I felt that in my nuts," T-Dog exclaims

"You got ripped a new hole, Abe whistles.

"He shut this mother fucker down," Tyreese admits.

Rick retreats from the table and pulls his bottle of Black Label Johnny Walker and a glass from the cabinet. He returns to the table, pours and sips slowly.

Daryl shakes his head and attempts to de-escalate the situation. "Why don't we call it a night?"

* * *

Jolene is having the time of her life. From the ride in the sports car to the conversation she has not stopped smiling. They walk the aisle of Party Mart selecting items from her list when Michonne stops and displays a mischievous smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

Jolene steps closer, "Do tell," she whispers.

"I know how to make alcoholic popsicles."

"Now that is a talent that should not be wasted." They both reach for the Popsicle molds adding them to the cart and giggling.

They ride back to the house reviewing the menu and supply list. "Your amazing chicken salad, my tarts with the caramelized apples, plus our 'afternoon delight'…did I forget anything?" Michonne asks.

"The zucchini and sweet potato chips," Jolene adds.

"We have the center piece plus we upgraded the plates and thangs-I'm excited," Michonne states.

Jolene pats her hand resting on the console, "Me to dear, me too," her voice is filled with joy.

* * *

Rick and Michonne are in their individual beds sharing their day. "So in conclusion Shane believes you are in a pissing contest over Jessie," she laughs.

"Yes and both my parents are in love with you. My dad kept shouting-it's a goldmine." She can hear his smile through the phone. "How are you feeling," he asks with caution.

"Physically fine…part of the day I only think about stuff and thangs and the rest of the time I focus on work. How are you?"

"Same, but I am still sure and steady."

"And I still have unwavering faith in us."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Night Handsome," she yawns.

"Sweet dreams Gorgeous."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ready, Set, Go**

 **Saturday**

Kings' County prepares for Founder's Day. The street sweepers cover every city block, power washers work overtime to make sure the sidewalks sparkle, windows glisten in the sun and brand new awnings flap and snap in the Georgia breeze. The band stage stands in the center of the plaza. The Community Band waits for the final performers of the dress rehearsal. Justice leads her ballet class to the stage and issues last minute instructions, "Ladies our performance will be amazing because of your talent but there is a special surprise," she teases. Xavier enters the stage. "This is Mr. Frausto and he is going sing while we dance. Say hello," she directs.

"Wow…oohs…cool," the girls whisper and wave.

"Nice to meet all of you, I practiced extra hard on your song. Your performance is my favorite part of the show. Ready to start?" his voice is animated.

* * *

Carol, Carl and Sophia bustle around each other in the store arranging merchandise, hanging fresh posters, and preparing sidewalk specials for the Founder's Day business boost. Unfortunately they are still dealing with fallout from the 'Negan incident'. Guys visit hoping to engage Carl in re-telling the event and the 'Thirsty Crew' is relentless. A new customer enters the shop looking around nervously. Carl rolls his eyes. _Here we go._

He stood 5'3 tall with sandy brown hair hidden under a backward baseball cap. He moves to the counter, "I'm looking for Carl or Sophia."

"Why?" Carl retorts in annoyance.

"Umm…we know each other kind of," he tries to explain.

"What does that mean?" he snaps.

"I live in the next county over, but we game together online," he clarifies.

"Josh?" Carl's voice rises in recognition.

"Yeah…Carl," he extends his hand in greeting.

"You and I both know you are not here to see me."

He blushes, "Do I look okay?"

"How would I know? I can barely dress myself. Are you wearing pants?"

"Of course," Josh looks down.

"You'll be fine… Sophia," he shouts.

Sophia calls from the back, "What?" she rushes to the front. Her bangs are in her eyes, the bun on top of her head is askew and her childhood Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt has ketchup and burger stains from lunch.

"Josh, this…" Carl begins to introduce but doesn't get to finish. He acknowledges the look of horror on her face. "Josh, Sophia needs to finish in the back and she'll be back out. Let me show you around," he winks at her.

Ten minutes later Justice runs through the front entrance with a handful of clothes.

* * *

Lori waits impatiently at a corner table in the local coffee house. She is anxious and excited about the opportunity extended to her from an unlikely source. He extends his hand once he reaches the table, "Mike."

She returns the handshake. "Please join me," she gestures to the chair.

"Let's get our lives back shall we," he proposes.

"Just tell me what to do," Lori requests in desperation.

"You need to re-connect with Rick. Remind him what he is missing," Mike encourages.

She shakes her head vigorously, "It has been over a decade. Don't you think I have tried that already? I am not clueless."

He studies her running options in his head. According to the grapevine Rick is a boy scout so blackmail is out; seduction is a non-starter-even his dick is extra limp in her presence. "Any family or friends support the relationship?"

There is silence before Lori's eyes light up, "His mother. She would always pat my cheek and say bless your heart."

 _I doubt that was sincere but who cares if she gets her happily ever after._ "Good. Re-kindle that relationship and you will be back by his side in no time," Mike assures her.

"What are you going to do?" she is curious.

"Jealousy is a powerful motivator. Tell me where Rick likes to spend his free time?"

* * *

Today is an easy patrol day since the entire town is focused on tomorrow's event. The lack of calls from dispatch allows Shane to focus on the nemesis in his head-Rick Grimes. The fresh humiliation of poker night pulsates through his veins. How did he win, more importantly why does he always win? Why was everyone so blind? Couldn't anyone see the phony exterior? They all fell for it. Lori in high school, the Captain, now ADA Anthony. They were on the front page of 'The Gazette" for Christ sakes. Jessie saw the truth and she was always eager to please. He turns to drive across town and sends her a text: Who wants to take care of Big Daddy?

* * *

Daryl's apartment resembles a crime scene. The coffee table lies on its side with a broken television remote underneath and the remnants of the ripped open decorative pillow rested on the couch. Sasha went down on him so ferociously the inside of his thighs were littered with bruises that matched her finger tight grip.

The kitchen table rested at a crooked angle and the floor is littered with condom wrappers. He responded to the blow job by bending her over and commanding her to the grab the top of the table and banged her until she begged for mercy.

The sheets on the bed were soaked with sweat and shredded from his tight grip. Once she recovered Sasha rode him fast and hard front, back and sideways.

For now Daryl leans against the back shower wall for support with Sasha splayed across his body. The steam from the hot water provides a cocoon for their sated bodies. The frantic, exhaustive sex allowed them to release the stress, anxiety, fear and desperation at the current circumstances they didn't have the words for yet.

* * *

Jessie opens her front door wearing Shane's old Kings' County High baseball shirt. _This old thing drives him wild._ He lifts her up as he walks through the door. They make their way down the hall to her bedroom with her arms around his shoulders kissing and giggling. They reach the bed and she slides down his body. When her feet hit the floor she cups and massages his balls, "Assume the position," she commands in a mock authoritative voice.

He removes his holster and utility belt, drops his pants and leopard print spandex briefs to his ankles and sits on the edge of the bed. She is determine to make this last so she scratches the inside of his thighs like a cat, "That's right…hurt Big Daddy," he responds.

She slides her hand underneath him and strokes his balls and repeats the phrase that always gets him excited, "They're too big for my hands." His dick pops forward and she purses her lips tightly sliding her mouth down once and up; twice and up; the third time she swirls the tip with her tongue and the fourth time she releases him and he squirts onto his own leg and goes limp.

Jessie lays back spread eagle against the pillows and headboard and waits for him to recover. He flips onto his stomach with pants and briefs still around his ankles and his feet in the air. She begins to stroke her pussy, "Help me officer" she purrs. Shane adds his tongue to her strokes. She shifts and maneuvers her body trying to connect her clit and his tongue but as usual it never happens. Finally she uses her index finger to stroke circle after circle on her clit, "Whoo…whoo," she hoots after each circle is complete.

He grinds against the mattress and gets that familiar feeling in his belly, "Now," he shouts. He enters her and pumps like a jack rabbit, "This (quick pump) is (quick pump) so (jerky pump) good (jerky pump)," before he comes and collapses into her neck. Shane sits up and kisses her. "I have to get back on patrol and I know you need your rest. Call you later?" he smiles broadly.

"Sure baby," she replies with a smile that never reaches her eyes. Once he is gone she retrieves the vibrator from the nightstand and gives herself the orgasm she deserves. _No relationship is perfect._

Shane returns to the squad car, "This is dispatch, over?" _Shit! Did I miss a call?_

"This is Walsh-over," responds as calmly as possible.

"Did you respond to the last call regarding a van and activity over at those abandoned buildings?" the dispatch officer demands.

"Yeah…yeah…nuisance call," he lies effortlessly.

* * *

"We have a full Squad. Sophia you have our attention and full support," Enid announces. After her afternoon with Josh; Sophia sent an emergency Skype request to her Girls.

Without preamble, she announces, "He's short…I am a head taller in tennis shoes. I don't want to imagine what the difference will be if I add any of my heels."Her announcement is met with silence.

"How did he treat you?" Justice asks.

"Did he listen to what you had to say? Did you enjoy the conversation?" America piles on.

"What is the difference between now and all the weeks you two spent on the phone other than his height?" Enid inquires.

Sophia gasps, "I am shallow. If he had said I wasn't pretty enough I would be devastated but I am ready to reject him because he is short," she hides her face.

"No, you are human, Enid responds, remember I know and you all forgave me."

"Prince was short and wore pumps but none of us would have turned his sexy ass down." America offers.

"Yeah, what about the 'Game of Thrones' dude," Enid adds.

"And since I am the height challenged member of the group I'm on his side," Justice laughs and lightens the mood.

Sophia recovers, "He was really cute. He has sandy brown hair and these dreamy green eyes, she swoons, and his smile should be in a Crest commercial. , You guys rock…I don't know what I would do without you."

"Look a hot mess-Girlfriend was about to meet dude in her old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle t-shirt with her lunch still on it," Justice teases and they fall into laughter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Founder's Day**

 **Sunday**

Rick enters Michonne's house and meets organized chaos. Packed boxes and filled bags cover the kitchen counter and table. He drags an ice chest behind him and balances a large bag of ice on his shoulder before placing it in sink. "Gorgeous, I'm ready for my 'Honey Do List'," he laughs. _I am ridiculously in love._ He wore a simple white one pocket t-shirt, worn jeans, cross trainers and his new favorite Colt cap.

She greets him with a warm embrace and a bites his earlobe. "I bought you something," she steps back and twirls modeling her white cotton boy shorts trimmed in black with a delectable amount of ass cheeks hanging out the back. She squeals in delight as he chases her through the house.

They are tucked in the packed car and he continues to pout. "Why deny a desperate man. It is cruel and unusual punishment. The Constitution has rules or did you skip that class," he quips.

She laughs, "By all means make your case."

"First, let's pretend what you're wearing meets the standard for panties. Second, those cheeks are cold and my hands could warm them. Finally, shorts force me to stare at your thighs. My face expects to be buried between those thighs. None of which can happen unless we stay in the house," he whines with his free hand resting on her inner thigh while he drives.

Michonne chose a white tank trimmed with lace, modest white denim shorts, her Gorgeous cross-fit trainers and a cropped short sleeve black sweater in case of evening chill. At the last minute she added a stack of thin rhinestone bangles that danced brilliantly in the sunlight.

She lifts her right leg over squeezing his hand between her thighs and he groans in appreciation. Michonne unzips his jeans and slips one finger inside stroking his dick. "We will discuss my sentencing tonight," she bites her bottom lip.

* * *

Glenn and Maggie decided to spend the day helping at the Greene Veterinary Clinic. They set up the outdoor pens and now they are selecting puppies and dogs to display hoping to find them a home. "I appreciate y'all spending the day here," Herschel greets.

"Our pleasure, Glenn responds, I have a good feeling about today. We are going to find families for these cats and dogs."

"I hope you are right. Look how excited they are?" Maggie gestures to the puppy pen. They wrestle and fall over each other. She continues to organize clipboards at the outdoor table. Herschel sets up a sidewalk sign offering free health screening.

* * *

Jolene and Jeffrey Grimes arrive at the reserved picnic table that seats 6. From their table you can see the bandstand, watch the children's bicycle parade from the adjacent patch of grass and the view the closing firework show. "How many trips to the car do I have to make?" Jeffrey pouts.

"Do not start complaining. Do you even remember the last Founder's Day we spent as a family?" she gives him a pointed look. She chose cropped denim jeans and a pink ¾ sleeve gingham button down to compliment her low wedge espadrilles.

He rubs the back of his head pondering her question, "Damn, has it been that long?"

"Exactly, this is the beginning of a new tradition. Grimes 2.0 with our special table, watching our grandchildren in the parade, making their favorite foods," she carries on wistfully.

"Jolene," he warns.

"Boundaries…I'll be fine once I see them. Go get the next load," she instructs diligently unpacking table clothes, napkins and plates when someone calls her name.

"Mrs. Grimes…Mrs. Grimes, let me help you with that," the voice yells with enthusiasm.

Jolene turns and meets a blast from way back-Lori. _Oh, high holy hell-not today. Be a fence Lord. Be a fence._

Lori arrived thirty minutes early to search for Mrs. Grimes in the large crowd. She starts to panic as more and more families and people arrive and it became difficult to see and move amongst the crowd, but she found her. _Thank God._ "It's been awhile, how are you?" she reaches to embrace the woman.

Jolene steps back, "Yes, about a decade or more I would guess," she retorts with a tight smile.

"What would you like me to do?" Lori offers with a bright eyes and a wide smile.

Before she can open her mouth, a voice rings out from behind her. "Not a thing. Ms. Jolene and I have everything under control. Thanks for stopping by," Michonne smiles expectantly waiting for her to exit. _No that heffa did not pull this back door stunt out of her ass._

Lori is stunned silent and frozen and Jolene is too excited to care. "You made it," grabbing Michonne in a tight embrace.

"Of course, let's get started on our table," she encourages.

Lori wanders away trying to make sense of what transpired. _I was so close._

"Look at the most beautiful women here," Rick flirts carrying a box and bags.

"Nice try…keep unloading… and help you dad," they respond in unison.

He watches them for a moment with joy in his eyes before jogging off to retrieve the remaining items.

* * *

Sasha tries to re-dress Daryl for the third time when his patience snaps. "Enough, the only thing that can hide what you did to me in your sex crazed attack is a turtle neck and it is too damn hot for that," he laughs.

"It looks so bad," she eyes the scratches on his shoulder worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Here…I'll add the plaid shirt over the black tank," he compromises.

"I really am sorry," she peers up at him.

"I'm not, let's go," he throws her up over his shoulder while she giggles and heads toward the back exit stairs. He prays she doesn't notice his hyper-vigilance about her safety.

* * *

At Sophia's direction Carl wore the distressed denim jeans Michonne made him buy, black Air Force One's and a vintage, black 'Justice League' t-shirt. He bends over setting up one of the outdoor tables when members of the 'Thirsty Crew' approach. "Hey Carl…Are you working the whole day? Maybe we could hang out?"

He stands and they deflate. "Never mind…see you around…does she have to put her name on him…I quit," they mumble and retreat in defeat. Carl shrugs and Sophia squeals in laughter watching from inside through the window.

* * *

Dwight returns to the rooftop of the abandoned building while the town is occupied. He studies the video he paid Jake to record. He walks to the spot on the left side of the enormous heating, ventilation and air conditioning unit and lies down. He removes the unloaded rifle strapped to his back and practices his shot, "Boom (slide and click)…boom (slide and click)…I'm the smart one now," he imagines Daryl's lifeless body falling to the ground.

* * *

Founder's Day roars in the background. The Community Band plays, people sing, children's laughter fills the air, bicycle bells ring out and joyous conversations float on the gentle Georgia breeze. Michonne and Jolene snap pictures together, of each other and the finished table. The full red table cloth, layered with a half yellow table cloth, topped with an apple print runner down the center. A large wide jar filled with every variety of apples sits in the center. A platter of chicken salad sandwiches, a two layer dessert tower adorned with apple tarts drizzled with caramel, two bowls of sweet potato and zucchini chips-a picnic bonanza!

Jeffrey and Rick join them with the last ice chests filled with water, soda, lemonade and popsicles. They laugh and talk endlessly while preparing their plates. Before anyone can lift a fork Rick addresses the table, "May I say something?"

"Sure," Jeffrey is surprised and intrigued.

Rick scratches his left brow with the back of his thumb, "I'm grateful…I'm glad we are here together and, he turns to Michonne, and blessed to have you by my side."

She turns to his parents, "Isn't he wonderful," her voice fills with adoration.

Jolene nods while Jeffrey pulls his emotions together, "Well said Son."

* * *

Sasha left Daryl at the beer stand and waits in line for a smoked turkey leg and a roasted ear of white corn. The man behind her attempts to offer polite conversation, "The line is moving quickly."

She turns slightly, "Yeah, that's good. There is so much to see and do."

"Maybe I could get your name…you could show me around. I'm new in town," he flirts.

"Not an option. My Man would not appreciate it and I never disrespect him," she turns forward closing the conversation.

"I apologize."

The cashier hands Sasha her order and she weaves through the crowd and back to Daryl's side never looking back.

Jake steps out of line and follows her for a short distance taking pictures and video with his phone before escaping down an alley.

"Wow, a whole leg of meat. I must have done something good," he teases.

She smirks, "What do you normally do today?"

"Nothing, I usually work foot patrol," he shrugs and chews.

Sasha grabs him by his free hand pulling him down the sidewalk, "I have the best idea," her eyes twinkle devilishly.

* * *

Mike visits food trucks, vendors and business owners of brick and mortar establishments. He decided to use Founder's Day as a public relations campaign. He needs to establish a credible persona of selfless public servant in order for his plan to work. He enters Ms. Eva's Café and asks to speak to the owner. "Hey, I'm Tyreese. This is a family business and my mother is out enjoying the day," he offers politely after emerging from the kitchen.

"Of course, I'm the new Public Defender Mike Owen and I wanted to take the opportunity to get to know upstanding citizens such as you," he lays on the charm.

"Thank you, please take a seat at the counter," Tyreese gestures to the first available floor mounted stool.

* * *

Carl leans against a tree facing the bandstand waiting for Justice's performance to begin. Parents and grandparents clamor against each other in the front rows with cameras, phones and tablets set to record. Xavier moves to the microphone and belts out a soulful rendition of _**Quincy Jones Tomorrow.**_

The miniature ballerinas dressed in a rainbow of pastel colors float across the stage twirling and posing in perfect synchronization. Xavier hits a series of falsetto notes and Justice leaps from the wings soaring through the air effortlessly. Her face is a picture of beautiful bliss.

She lands softly, turns, moves on Pointe through the rows and taps each girl with her wand. Justice is a vision in her white tutu adorned with crystals reflecting all the sun's last rays. They finish the remaining steps together as the crowd cheers wildly.

Moments later Carl stands by the side of the stage at the bottom of the steps. "Uncle Abe, are you crying?" he asks in shock.

"Of course, these rug rats get me every year," he hands out giant ice cream cones from a tray to the exiting dancers.

Justice descends the steps, "Hey Bae, can you carry this for me," she hands him a large laundry basket filled with supplies.

They make their way across the plaza to the dance studio. Once inside he places the basket against a wall. Justice reaches up to remove the tiara crown from around her bun when Carl grabs her hands and slowly brings them down around her back, pulling her into him.

He listens to the pounding of his heart and her short shallow breathes, "Look at me please," he commands quietly. Shepeers up with wide brown eyes, her entire body trembling in anticipation. He leans down and gives her a chaste loving kiss. She gasps and her lips part slightly. She rises up on her Pointe shoes and returns the kiss much deeper. He releases her hands and embraces her waist sealing their mouths together with meaningful longing.

The kiss is broken by the sound of giggling. Justice lowers herself and rests her forehead on his chest. "Hey Ting and Ling," he manages to respond. They skip out of the studio singing k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

"You look like an angel…My Angel," he compliments.

"Thank you…but I need to change," her cheeks warm as she blushes.

"I don't think so," he calls after her.

She is halfway across the room when she looks back over her shoulder and winks, "Nice shirt."

* * *

Jesus and Quinn cheer obnoxiously from their seated positions on the grass once Xavier arrives. "A Star is Born," Jesus laughs uncontrollably.

Quinn weeps and wipes her eyes, "The baby was dancing the entire concert."

He grabs a container of food from the picnic basket. "That was the most fun I have had on stage in years," he smiles around a mouthful of Asiago cheese and vegetable risotto.

Folks pass by waving and complimenting the family. A few stop and strike up pleasant conversation. "When are you due? Boy or girl?" No one asks about marital status or orientation.

"Hmm, I guess there is more to Kings' County than I thought," Quinn concludes.

Night descends and everyone looks to the sky at the colorful, dynamic firework display. Their hearts filled with hope and dreams for the future.

 **AN: I know a lot happened and I hope this was not a painful read. Remember the entire community came together at once. Who am I kidding? I got lost in the fluff. LOL!**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Beginning of the End**

 **Monday**

Rosita, in her uniform, and Michonne, in her navy pantsuit, power walked to Judge Blake's courtroom to seek approval for a warrant. Michonne prepared the request personally citing every precedent and appeal ruling to guarantee approval. Only one building owner denied the KCSD request for access: Woodbury LLC. "This is straight forward. The evidence is overwhelming and we have an additional motion from the FBI," Michonne explains.

"Good, Rick and SWAT want to begin beta drills this week," Rosita responds.

Michonne is silent. She cannot think about danger and Rick. She will not be able to do her job and he needs her to do her job today. They sit in the third row waiting for the emergency time slot on the docket.

Judge Blake cannot believe his luck. Today is the day he gets what he wants. _I don't need PD Owen after all._

"KCSD emergency warrant request, please step forward," Bailiff Monroe announces.

Rosita takes the stand and Michonne moves to the desk. She submits the hardcopy of the electronic request to the bailiff.

"I have reviewed the request ADA Anthony. Excellent work; however, I have one question for the officer," Judge Blake opens.

"Yes Sir," Rosita responds eagerly.

"Have you received a direct threat?"

"No Sir," she deflates.

"Your Honor, previous case law allows…" Michonne objects.

He stops her argument by raising his hand. "Your warrant request is denied," he provides without explanation.

"Denied…On what grounds? He does not respond. "Request to appeal," her tone sharpens.

"Denied," he bangs his gavel.

"The action by this Court does not meet minimal legal standards. I will file charges with Georgia State Bar and the Ethics Panel," Michonne argues fiercely.

Judge Blake feels his erection stiffen the more she argues. "I find you in contempt of this Court and will see you in my Chambers," he commands from the bench.

"I request remand to custody in a cell Your Honor," she counters quickly and forcefully.

"Bailiff, take ADA Anthony into custody and bring her to my Chambers. Court stands in recess," Judge Blake exits the bench.

The bailiff approaches, places Michonne's arms behind her back and secures the handcuffs to her wrists. Her mind is racing and there is only one option-fight for her life. The courtroom is deadly silent. No one has witnessed anything of this magnitude before in Kings' County.

Rosita rushes from the stand dialing in a panic, "Rick…"

* * *

PD Mitchell and Owen conduct their bi-monthly briefing with Xavier serving as scribe. "I continue to see the merit in challenging ADA Anthony and Officer Grimes' conflict of interest." Mike insists.

"To what end? The protocol is clear. Those cases were transferred to DA Monroe's office. Michonne has a calendar tracking the files with exact dates," Ethan counters.

"They are dating. We should at least question him regarding confidentiality. I can only imagine the 'pillow talk'. The public has a right to know," he shouts.

Xavier and Ethan both snap to attention and roll their shoulders back, "Excuse me. You want to invade the privacy of their bedrooms?"

Mike realizes he has gone too far. "No, of course not," he takes a calming breath, "Maybe treat him as a hostile witness," he tries to sound reasonable.

"I won't tell you how to defend your clients but I think it is a bad idea," Ethan states.

Xavier interjects, "You are both scheduled to meet with clients in 20 minutes,"

"Thanks, why don't we call it a day and re-visit this issue at a later date?" Ethan closes the discussion.

* * *

Captain Morgan is on the phone with DA Monroe, "Officer Grimes left his badge on his desk. I sent Officers Dixon and Ford to intercept him but I doubt success. You need to marshal whatever resources you have," he shouts.

"I called Georgia State Police and pray they arrive on scene first. I owe you," Deanna admits.

"I don't want to lose a great officer and you don't want to lose a great ADA. We are in this together. Keep me posted," he hangs up.

Rosita continues her fight to get into the chambers but security will not let her beyond the courtroom and soon escort her out of the courthouse.

Daryl called to inform Sasha in advance. She enters Michonne's office.

"Hey, she's in court. Can I help you until she gets back," Aaron greets.

"We need to talk, have a seat," Sasha swallows the fear in her throat.

* * *

Lori returns to her cubicle with an extra bounce in her step. She has never witnessed any lawyer defy Judge Blake. ADA Anthony was definitely in trouble. Maybe she would be fired for her behavior. If she is no longer ADA Rick would not want her-right? She would no longer have power or be popular. This could be her chance. Rick would see she was not special. Lori placed a call, "Mike, I think our chance for success just increased."

* * *

Rick's body is drenched in a cold sweat. His curls are stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. He races through town in his Land Cruiser with his duty light flashing and siren sounding. He side swipes cars, drives on the shoulder and ignores every sign and traffic light. Rosita's voice plays on a loop in his head: Michonne handcuffed in Judge Blake's chambers.

At Morgan's command Dixon and Ford grabbed the nearest squad car and gave chase to their partner and friend. Rick had a huge head start. "He is going to kill him by any means necessary-bullet, bare hands, lightning bolt. There will be nothing left," Abe shares what they are both thinking.

"Yep," Daryl grunts with his foot pressing the gas pedal to the floor.

"I'm not sure I would stop him," he admits.

"I know I won't," Daryl clarifies.

* * *

Michonne eyes inventory the room carefully and quickly once the bailiff and security exit without removing the handcuffs. She needs a point of leverage to brace against. The bookshelf is anchored to the wall. She moves in front of it and grips as much of the exposed shelf as possible. She steps out of her shoes and places her feet shoulder width apart for balance. She takes a deep breath to center and focus. _I can survive this. No, I can protect us._

Judge Blake enters the room and looks her over licking his lips and removing his robe. "Once again I will offer you the opportunity to reach a mutually beneficial agreement," he leers.

She maintains direct eye contact but does not respond.

"I would prefer to resolve this matter in a different location but if forced I will accept your offering here and now. I have cleared my chambers and the courtroom" he escalates.

Michonne glares with venom and refuses to respond. _No one will hear my screams. Do not waste the energy._

"Your defiance is stimulating, he slowly strokes his erection, but we are running out of time," he moves toward her in two stiff strides.

The first kick hits his knee, the second his groin. He falls forward. Michonne's knee is swift and sharp under his chin.

Judge Blake attempts to scramble for balance against the floor and a nearby chair but the surprise of her attack leaves him dazed, confused and reeling in pain.

Michonne alternates between kicks to his head and torso plus stomping his groin alternating legs. Her breathing is labored and she feels nothing but the surge of adrenaline.

* * *

Rick slams on the brakes in front of the courthouse steps and leaps from his car. Attorneys, staff and bystanders gawk, gasp and jump out of his way. His right arm is fully extended and the Colt is cocked and prepared to fire. He takes the steps two at a time running through the corridor and hallways. He races through the courtroom and reaches the chamber door. Michonne's exhausted scream of 'No' echoes in his ears as he repeatedly kicks to force the door open prepared to lodge a bullet into Judge Blake's skull.

Michonne's white blouse is sprinkled with blood, sweat beads her face, her eyes are vacant of life and her legs are barely moving. Judge Blake lies in the floor battered, bruised and seizing. Rick squints and attempts to register the scene before him. Her strangled sob forces him back into action. He holsters his weapon and moves toward her carefully. "Michonne, its Rick- listen to my voice. You can stop. It is over. He cannot hurt you. You protected yourself and I am here now. Can you hear me?" his gentle voice explains without moving any closer.

She stops her exhausted legs but her eyes are still dead. His voice is now tender, "'Chonne, listen to me I am right here-sure and steady. You are safe. Come back to me," he takes a small step in her direction.

Michonne's body sways back and forth. _I know that voice._ "Rick?" she chokes out.

"Yes, that right-it's me. I am right here," his arms and hands are twitching to hold her but he waits. She is in shock and traumatized.

Her head falls back and the tears rush out, "Rick…Rick…," she is hyperventilating and collapsing.

He catches her across her back and under her knees protectively clutching her in a bridal carry to his chest. She buries her face in his shoulders and passes out.

* * *

Daryl and Abe pull up and park behind Rick's car. They rush to the courtroom prepared for the worst. Rick sits in a chair holding Michonne freed from handcuffs. He strokes her locs, massages her shoulders and whispers softly to her. He looks up, "Guys we need an ambulance for the unconscious suspect on the floor and I need a secure, private exit to take her to the hospital for evaluation," his voice is hoarse.

"We got you," they respond in unison. Abe heads toward the chambers requesting an ambulance from dispatch.

Daryl runs back out to secure Rick's car and bring it to the side exit. He meets Rosita in the corridor-pacing and frantic. He places a hand on her shoulder, "You did good work today. Follow me in Michonne's car. We are on our way to the hospital."

* * *

Aaron and Carl battle for their boss online. "The company owns another building in Atlanta but I cannot find the physical address," Aaron reports without looking away from his screen.

"The co-owner is an A. Blake…the company original registration tracks to the Cayman Islands, but I am not sure that is still valid," Carl responds.

Sasha enters cautiously. Her nerves are frayed from fear, "Why am I not surprised by the two of you? We closed the ADA Office, but tell me what you learned," she crosses her arms across her chest.

Aaron takes the lead, "Judge Blake is connected directly or indirectly to Woodbury LLC."

"He should not have ruled on the warrant," Carl extends the discussion.

"Send what you have so far to me and DA Monroe. She will need it for court tomorrow to re-request approval for the warrant. My office will continue to prepare for possible criminal prosecution," she directs.

"But…We still…," they speak over each other.

"I'm shutting you down for today. Start fresh tomorrow. You have not eaten or moved for hours. Michonne needs you strong and at your best," Sasha commands.

They acquiesce to her orders in slow motion.

* * *

Abe fumes at his desk completing his report. The Georgia State Police officer arrived on scene and agreed to take custody of Judge Blake, but refused to seek medical attention for the son-of-a-bitch in the neighboring county. _That bastard is in the same hospital with Rick and Michonne._

Rosita stalks to her desk and flings her body into the chair. She reaches up snatching the hair tie out of her hair, releasing her pony tail. She shoves both hands into her hair massaging her scalp before folding her arms on her desk and resting her head against them.

"Let me guess, state police interview," Abe surmised.

She simply nodded her head never looking up. "Back in court tomorrow with DA Monroe to get authorization for the warrant, plus interview with Investigation Unit," Rosita mumbles against the desk.

"Finishing my report and relieving Daryl at the hospital within the hour," he informs without prompting.

The Captain issued a gag order that excluded most of the department until further notice. For now they only had each other.

* * *

Chazz Noth and Elton Webb loved their wives desperately, but both women were stubborn and prideful. When their daughters came out in college both men struggled to reconcile the dreams they had for their little girls with reality. True to form Patti and Ida B. put their husbands in the dog house and would not let them out until they could demonstrate genuine unconditionally love. Now the roles were reversed.

The men waited at the Greene Vet Clinic. The women rounded the corner in a huff, "What was so important…Really, I left a nail appointment," they spoke over each other.

"Follow us," Elton gestured to the back leading them to the kennel and Chazz ended the single file line. They reached the last cage.

"Please meet Nike and Athena. They are Doberman Pincers and our daughters love them," Chazz explains.

Ida B. and Patti do not respond.

"You can shop for them, take them to the dog park or on a walk and cheer them on when they compete," Elton pushes.

Chazz begins, "Some wise women told us to love our children as they are…not as we thought they would be." Elton finishes.

The Ladies surrender. "Fine…they cannot wear those ugly canvas collars…Doesn't anything around here sparkle…We need toys…Can they eat my chicken."

The men breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Jeffrey and Jolene raced to the hospital. Their hands clutched together on the center console and their hearts beat at an erratic pace. Rick called barely coherent. Michonne attacked at work and he trusted no one to be with her while he handled everything. They arrived and presented themselves at room 3808. Daryl stood sentry on the outside of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, please," he pushed the door open. The scene before them was heartbreaking and life affirming simultaneously.

Rick was the giant ladle to Michonne's little spoon. Her left arm held two IV lines but she gripped Rick's hand to her chest. He tucked the blankets around her so high and tight only her face was visible. Rick lay atop the covers wedged behind with her head directly under his chin. His eyes popped open when they entered, "They gave her pain medication and a mild sedative. She won't wake for at least one hour but just in case she needs to see a friendly face…Ma, can you-"he doesn't have to finish.

"I will not move," Jolene whispers moving to the left side of the bed to occupy a vacant chair. They watch Rick pry his hand free from her grip and slide off the bed.

He leans down and whispers in Michonne's ear, kisses her temple and exits the room with his Dad hot on his heels. "Daryl," he doesn't complete the sentence.

"No one in or out…shoot to kill," Daryl replies.

Ricks stomps down the back stairs at a clipped pace forcing the exit door open with his shoulder and gulps the night air before collapsing to the ground on his back with a thud. He wails and rocks from side to side like a wounded animal. Jeffrey stands vigil with his hand clutching his gut. His child is in agony and he is powerless to bring him any relief.

* * *

Andrea Blake arrives on the fourth floor in a perfect Chanel suit, classic matching quilted bag and sun glasses she never removes. "Judge Blake's room please," she requests at the information desk.

The administrative assistant scrolls the electronic database, scans the clipboard, and places a call nodding to the voice on the other end of the phone. "The suspect is assigned to room 4345," he announces.

"There must be a mistake Judge Philip Blake suffered an injury at work," she insists.

"Ma'am our records and state police documentation identify a violent suspect, Philip Blake, assigned to room 4345 with an officer at the door."

Andrea tightens her grip on her purse and exits the hospital headed to the interstate. She dials and waits for the call to connect, "He's compromised. We're fucking raw-bring a friend."

* * *

Michonne's eyelids lift slowly and her eyes roll into focus. _I am in a hospital._ She grips the hand she clutches to her chest in desperation. She takes a deep breath and exhales feeling the strong, firm body surrounding her, "Rick," she croaks faintly.

"'Chonne, I am here…I am not moving. Tell me what you need," he requests with urgency. His voice is raw but steady.

She moves their joined hand to her belly, "We need a doctor and lab results."

 **AN: To my Greek Guide, "Look who showed up in this AU." {Smile} To everyone who took a chance on a first time writer, reviewed, or just stopped by to take a peek-thank you, thank you. You have brought so much Joy to my life.**


	28. Chapter 28

**What You Won't Do for Love**

 **Wednesday**

DA Monroe's office buzzes with activity and tension. The gag order remains in effect for the department and their offices. Fortunately, on Tuesday, she and Trainee Rosita were able to secure the warrant through Judge Ezekiel's courtroom.

Now she faces the daunting task of presenting a criminal case against a popular judge as well as a formal complaint to the Georgia State Bar and Ethics Panel. She subpoenaed records this morning and now she is conducting her second interview of the day-court recorder, Lori.

The knock on her door causes Deanna to rise from behind her desk, "Please come in…have a seat," she retrieves her notepad and gestures to the conference table.

"I hope I can help," Lori offers without prompting.

"I am sure you can," Deanna replies with a warm smile. "How long have you been assigned to Judge Blake?"

"Six years."

"During the past six years, how often do you recall an attorney being held in contempt of court?"

"Hmm, maybe three or four times," Lori answers honestly.

"Do you remember the outcome of the previous contempt charges?"

"Usually a fine," she replies.

"The penalty of a fine was not issued in this case. What was different?"

"Well, she was very disrespectful…argumentative. Even I thought she might get violent the way she struggled with the bailiff and security," Lori lies and exaggerates. _She will definitely get in trouble._

Deanna studies Lori. _Why is she lying? There is not one piece of evidence or testimony thus far to support her claims._

"Lori, as an officer of the court you know you are subject to prosecution for perjury?"

"Yes."

Deanna pauses, "Thank you for your time," Deanna abruptly ends the interview.

Lori stands in shock, "Will we have a follow up interview?"

"Possible, but I am still reviewing all the evidence," Deanna replies politely.

"Do not hesitate to call. I want to help," Lori encourages with a polite smile. Once she reaches the elevator she sends a text: Created as much doubt as possible.

* * *

Daryl waits for Sasha to arrive. He has a knot in his gut. She enters the room and sits across the table but refuses to make eye contact. "It is okay if you won't look at me, but I have to keep you safe so you have to listen."

Sasha nods quickly.

"First, FBI agents will be assigned for your personal safety and will remain until this case is solved. Second, we can still talk and text but outside of required meetings in secure buildings we cannot see each other." Daryl watches her nod in understanding wiping at her eyes and his heart begins to ache. "Come here Sweetheart," he pats his thigh.

She climbs into his lap and he holds her tight. "I love you more than anything in this world. I know this is hard-it's killing me, but…"

Sasha stops him by placing her hands against both sides of his face, "I love and respect you and I will cooperate. Just…maybe, could we have one more night-please," she finally looks up with hope filled eyes.

"I'll try," he smiles.

She jumps up on the table and lifts her ankle to his mouth, "For luck."

Daryl parts his lips and places a smoldering kiss beneath her fresh crossbow tattoo.

She responds in like fashion on his wrist below his Bowie knife ink. Finally, Sasha guides his hand up her dress so he can feel the blade strapped to her thigh.

"Good Girl," he sighs.

* * *

"Philip Blake, I am Dr. Choi. I treated you when you arrived," he explains.

No response.

"You have permanent vision loss in the right eye, a broken nose, two bruised ribs and we were unable to salvage your left testicle. You also sustained a concussion and you will experience erectile dysfunction. Only time will tell if the ED is permanent. Do you have any questions?"

Still no response but Dr. Choi waits before exiting the room.

Philip reaches for the phone only to recognize the shackle that secures him to the hospital bed railing. He places a call, "Fix this or else."

* * *

Silver stars hang from the ceiling and the table was decorated in teal and white. Jesus, Quinn and Xavier sit at the head of the conference room table each wearing a sash and bright smiles: Daddy, Mommie and Papi. The side table holds every flavor of wings and fries. Presents are stacked in every corner of the floor. The laughter and focus on a new life is a welcome distraction for Aaron. _I could be happy beyond my job._ He excuses himself to the hallway and places a call, "I miss you."

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Abe huddle in the waiting room. Michonne showers preparing for discharge. "Bring me up to speed," Rick requests.

"Captain wants briefing tomorrow and beta one field testing on Friday now that we have the warrant. Gag order still in effect," Daryl reports.

Abe checks for bystanders, "I got a guy-Veteran like me. He's treating Blake," he pauses to allow his words to register.

Rick's body goes rigid. He spent the morning holding her hand during her interview with state police. The details of what she endured and how hard she fought strained his sanity and restraint. "Continue," he pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Still shackled-loss of vision, bruised ribs, broken nose, dick nothing but hanging meat and she stomped off one of his nuts. Shit ain't death-its worse," Abe concludes.

Daryl tries to hold it together but he can't. He knows it is the stress but he laughs inappropriately. "I'm sorry," he tries to stop.

"You got that meat just hanging there and one ball. You can't take that into the prison showers or step up to the batting cages," Abe continues.

"Batting cages?" Rick questions.

"Yeah, urinals-plus over time it will shrivel up. Now you got a cocktail weenie smaller than the lonely nut."

Rick joins in the laughter. The dark humor provides temporary relief from the stark reality of the past few days. He turns to Abe, "Thanks."

"Anytime Brother," he smiles-grateful he can provide some comfort.

They coordinate a plan to leave the hospital discreetly.

* * *

The ADA Office is closed and Carl needs a distraction. He decides to surprise his friends at lunch with root beer floats, "What's up?" he places the drink trays in the center of the table. He sits next to Justice straddling the bench. "Hey Angel," he kisses her temple. She leans against him, "Hey." They make plans for the weekend 'Block Party'.

"Josh will meet us at the shuttle," Sophia shares.

"Find out if they have the batting cages this year," Carl inquires.

"Why are you asking?" Enid and the Girls look awkward.

"I'm going to teach Justice," he beams.

"No…please don't," they shake their head and she folds her arms defiantly, "I can do it," she huffs.

Noah and Carl look at each other and back toward the table. "What happened," Noah asks.

"She let's go of the bat every single time," Sophia exclaims.

"Broken windows, people on the ground. You are risking public safety," America explains.

Carl and Noah laugh wildly. Justice swats him, "Stop laughing at me. I have a small strike zone," she offers as explanation.

"How does that keep you from holding the bat?" Noah asks in confusion.

"America, shut your man up," she quips. They all erupt in laughter.

* * *

Rick carries Michonne into her house and tucks her into the couch. He secures windows and doors-he is a man on a mission. She watches him for a full 20 minutes before she intervenes. "Rick," she calls through the house. He arrives at her side in a matter of seconds. Michonne pats the cushion next to her and he slides in. "Look at me," she takes his face in her hands resting her thumbs on his cheeks with the rest of her fingers buried in the curls at the back of his head.

"Do you know how much I love you? I never knew I could love this big but I do. I know you are terrified, but you were with us the whole time. Your love is empowering and steady. I have unwavering faith in what we have built together. I can be a warrior because I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you will be there to catch me if I stumble or fall," she wipes his tears.

He heaves in relief and lays his head against her chest soothed by her heartbeat. Hours later Rick wakes and watches her. She sleeps with the side of her head resting against the back of the couch and her legs across his lap. Michonne is cocooned in his hoodie with her locs pulled back in a ponytail. Rick covers her belly with a series of kisses. "It's Daddy again. I am not sure you heard me at the hospital because of your Mama's giggles but I am really glad you are here. I have a whole world I cannot wait to show you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Family Affair**

 **Thursday**

Michonne and Rick prepare for their day. "I'm dropping you off with my folks, but I'll be back for dinner," he explains.

"Cool, I think we'll have a good time. Don't forget Friday we're having everyone over as a thank you," she reminds.

They reach the front door and Rick squats down in front of Michonne. She smiles and her eyes fill with joy. "You take care of Mama," he kisses her belly. "And you handle everything else," her kisses her bottom lip, then the top before taking her mouth completely.

She exhales a contented sigh, "Yes Big Poppa," she giggles.

* * *

Daryl arrived at the station early. "Agent Mills I cannot thank you enough," he repeats.

"Two rotating surveillance agents are nothing compared to your contribution. They begin Friday night. They have your number as point of contact," she reiterates.

"I'll let you go…our briefing begins in about one hour," he shares.

"Good luck," she offers before disconnecting the call.

"Hey Sweetheart," he greets when Sasha answers her phone.

"Morning Baby, you already at the station?" she replies.

"Yeah, we have the briefing. Listen, your agents will be in place beginning Friday night," he explains.

"So, does that mean…," she bubbles with excitement.

"Oh, I'm putting you in a sex coma," he laughs.

"Yeah, for me," she returns the laughter.

* * *

Andrea Blake meets with their financial advisor. "I need all joint assets transferred to my individual account," she orders.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible," he responds.

"I beg your pardon?" she snaps.

"The parameters and structure of the joint accounts require signature from both parties and/or a death certificate," he reports matter-of-factly.

She stares in disbelief. _That dirty son-of-a-bitch keeps screwing me over._ "Thank you for your time," she exits the office slamming the door.

* * *

Bonnie Rae and Karen park in front of the dog park. "Why do we keep torturing ourselves?" Karen laments.

"Can we just enjoy the day with them-please," Bonnie pleads.

Karen releases the back hatch once Bonnie Rae exits the car. They lead the dogs to the park, but are stopped in their tracks by unexpected guests.

"You are late," Ms. Patti scolds.

"Really, we have been here 20 minutes," Ida B. chides.

"What are you doing here?" Karen shouts.

"What is all this stuff?" Bonnie Rae exclaims.

"We went shopping…one tub is for Nike and the other is for Athena," Ida B. gestures to the items next the bench.

"Plus, we need to learn how to walk and care for our Granddawgs," Ms. Patti explains with pride.

* * *

The team brings the briefing to a close emphasizing key elements. "We execute the approved warrant on Friday for the third building. The owners of buildings one and two are cooperating fully," Rosita clarifies.

"The FBI intelligence supports a bomb as the first scenario; assassination attempt for scenario two and a multi-officer ambush for scenario three. Please refer to the suspect photo sent to your phone," Daryl repeats.

"Tomorrow is beta test one: a joint operation with our SWAT Team. We will employ bomb sniffing dogs to clear all buildings. You will receive your team assignment by close of business today- Any further questions?" Rick concludes.

The officers rise slowly and applaud, then whistle and finally cheer, "Way to go…y'all is the shit…damn good work." All three bashfully search the ground. Shane shakes his head in disgust.

Denise listens from the corner of the room, taking notes and making connections. Her heart is racing and the anxiety is building. She exits quietly and returns to her desk. _I will not lose any of my Guys._ She retrieves her notebook and waits for the Captain to return to his office.

* * *

Jeffrey enters the kitchen shaking his head and laughing, "What are your two doing?" The kitchen is a disaster.

"We found this picture of an amazing meal online, but halfway through we gave up the struggle," Michonne explains.

"We were 20 steps in and hadn't turned on the stove," Jolene complains.

Michonne hands him a plate, "You have to settle for a prosciutto, marinated artichoke, and Asiago grilled cheese on sourdough with leftover Greek salad OG," she hands him a plate.

She started calling him OG, Original Grimes, at the Founder's Day picnic. He was not ashamed to admit it made him feel like a king on a throne every time she did.

"Lord in heaven…Look at him- he been crowing ever since you gave him that nickname," Jolene teases.

They move to the TV room to enjoy lunch. The banter dies down. "I am okay. A little sore still, but overall I am good," Michonne provides without prompting.

Jolene and Jeffrey exhale. "Thank God…We were worried sick," they reply.

"How bad was he?" she asks without taking her eyes off her plate.

Jolene tears up shaking her head. Jeffrey chokes out, "If he was not hell bent on taking care of you we would have lost him."

Michonne wipes her eyes, "Let's put all that ugliness behind us for now. We can spend the rest of the afternoon with embarrassing baby pictures," she laughs and they join in.

* * *

Glenn meets with the Captain. "After the briefing I had to come forward. They count on me to do my job and Officer Walsh compromises my ability to be effective. His last submission of evidence was at the end of the day. It was a priority I could not meet because he was MIA, Sir," he explains in frustration.

"Thank you for bringing this issue and documentation to my attention. For now this matter is confidential," Morgan responds with controlled rage.

"Thank you for listening and addressing the matter," Glenn extends a handshake before exiting the office.

* * *

Negan sits on top of the lunch table like a king on a throne. His crew occupies the bench seats below him. "You are positive he will be at the 'Block Party'," he speaks for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah, Roxanne and them are all excited," Ron rolls his eyes.

"Be ready for my signal on Saturday. Pay back is a bitch," he seethes.

* * *

"Hey Carl," Roxanne greets.

He looks up from his phone, "Hey…" he trails of awkwardly. _I don't remember her name._

"I heard you were going to the 'Block Party' and I thought we could hang out or hook up or something," she tosses her rainbow streaked hair.

"Um…Justice and I are going with our friends, but if they don't mind," he shrugs not fully engaged in the conversation.

"I was hoping you and I could get to know each other better," she prepares to sit down.

"He knows you just fine," Justice delivers with her hand on her hip.

His head snaps up to look at Justice. _Holy shit she is pissed!_

"Whatever," Roxanne tosses her hair again while walking away.

"Bony thirsty ass …coming for my man," she mutters in anger.

Carl glances over but does not interrupt her rant. _I hope Uncle Rick has a rule for this._


	30. Chapter 30

**Today Was a Good Day**

 **Friday**

Dozens of KCSD officers litter the abandoned building area moving into formation based on their assigned teams. The early morning was spent on beta test one and revising the original plans. Now was the time for full implementation. Rick and the SWAT Captain review maps and issue orders to Team Leads: Daryl leads the A-Team; Abe, B-Team and Trainee Rosita, C-Team. Shane leans against his patrol unit sulking. _What the fuck? Why am I on the sidelines?_

Each team is assigned a bomb sniffing dog and starts on the first floor using the threat assessment as a guide. The first radio call comes from Abe, "Small cache of assault rifles and hand grenades…2nd floor in building B. Request SWAT back up for removal."

"Suspect hideout…building C-3rd floor…Request forensic inventory and analysis," Rosita reports one hour later.

Forty-five minutes later Daryl's voice calls out over the radio, "Clear area…request Bomb Unit…3rd floor building A."

Every officer freezes for one moment before launching into precise choreographed action. All the practice, training and experience create a symphony for success. Squad cars back out as vans and wagons move in to replace them. Protective gear is handed out or exchanged. Dispatch relays information. Rick makes the call, "Captain you are needed on site. A small cache of weapons and grenades…bomb removal and or detonation on your command," he delivers soberly.

* * *

Lori and Jessie sit across from each, arms folded, rolling their eyes and occasionally huffing in anger. Karen delivered clear directions: one more incident and they can drive over to the next county for their hair care needs. Jessie receives a text from Shane: Extra shift-sorry. She cannot resist the opportunity. She dials and waits, "Hey Deputy," she smirks at Lori, "Of course I forgive you and I will let you make it up to me. Let me know when you are home safe," she blows him a big, exaggerated kiss over the phone before hanging up.

Lori eyes narrow in fury. _Bitch!_

* * *

Maggie and Sasha wait patiently in line at the family-owned burger joint. "I'm glad we are able to salvage the night since the Guys are working over time," Maggie chatters.

Sasha begins to respond but is interrupted by a voice behind her. "Fancy meeting you here?" She turns but does not recognize the face.

"Founder's Day…we both like smoked turkey legs," he flirts.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Brown hair and eyes, 5'10-this is not a coincidence. _Stay calm._ "Right…new in town," she replies in an unnatural voice. Maggie's head tilts at her response. "Do you mind holding our spot in line…ladies room," Sasha distracts.

"Sure, glad to," he agrees eagerly.

Sasha and Maggie walk calmly to the ladies room. Sasha locks the door behind them and starts issuing orders, "Call Glenn, have them send units and watch the door." She pulls up her skirt and removes the knife from her thigh holster while dialing Daryl on her cell. "Mr. Generic followed me…we're at 'The Squeeze Inn' locked in the bathroom…Maggie's requesting back up from Glenn…I could stab him in the thigh or the gut, but…fine, I'll stay put…I promise." They both hang up.

"What is happening?" Maggie asks anxiously. Sasha gives her a brief rundown while they wait.

* * *

Jake bounces on the balls of his feet. _If I can get her in my car they will pay top dollar._ He checks his watch. They have been gone too long. _Shit!_ He heads through the back exit, down the alley and to the corner before he is stopped by a non-descript car. He turns to escape in the opposite direction but is met by a gun in his face, "Hands up…face the wall…you have the right…" the FBI agent recites the Miranda Rights. Jake does not hear the rest. He hangs his head; it's over. _Maybe I can make a deal._

* * *

Glenn sits in the chair next to Rick's desk. His knee bounces like a jack hammer. Daryl paces with his hands laced on top of his head. Rick stands vigil offering reassurance, "They are smart…they called…Abe secured the suspect from the scene and your FBI agents are bringing them in," he recounts.

Abe drags the suspect through the door, "He fell," he mumbles dragging the roughed up body to the Interrogation room.

Maggie and Sasha enter the station each escorted by a FBI agent. Both men race to their women. Glenn holds Maggie, "You scared the shit out of me."

Daryl gathers Sasha in his arms but does not speak. Sasha returns his embrace and whispers in his ear, "I am fine…he did not touch me," she comforts.

"Operative Dixon, we need to interview both women," one of the agents requests. Daryl let's go of Sasha and heads to the nearest single person bathroom. He locks himself inside lurching over the toilet violently dry heaving all the dread and fear that consumed him since her call.

* * *

Michonne hears the car pull into the driveway. She turns on the shower, folds down the bed and heads toward the kitchen. Rick drags through the front door, "Hey Gorgeous," he utters in exhaustion.

She crosses the room and embraces his tired body, "Hey Handsome. Your job for the next hour is to let me take care of you. Can you do that?" He nods with his face buried in her neck. "Good, go get in the shower," she kisses his mouth quickly.

He secures his weapon and strips out of his uniform before entering the hot, steamy shower stall. The water is warm and welcoming to his aching muscles.

Michonne removes the toasted chicken club sandwich from the oven. She joins him in the bedroom as he climbs into bed. "Thank you," he smiles with sleepy eyes taking the plate and the cold beer from her hands.

"So you had a day," she states the obvious. "Dismantling bombs, press conference, interrogating suspects, leading field operations," she humble brags with a smile.

"Today was a good day," he replies with a sandwich in one hand and salutes with the beer in the other.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Bright and early Dwight exits the RV hidden in the woods on the outskirts of town. He wants to take care of Merle/Daryl today. He drives his bike the short distance to Kings' County using only the back roads. He attempts to pull up to the cluster of abandoned buildings but is stopped in his tracks. The entire area is surrounded by chain link fence and two officers provide foot patrol. His plan is ruined-the entire area is compromised. _There has to be another way._

* * *

Josh and his boy Broderick wait at the shuttle drop off, "Welcome to Smoky Mountain County," Josh greets as the Kings' County Crew exits the bus. Introductions are made and group and or individual activities are planned as they merge into the larger crowd of teenagers. The Regional Park and Recreational District hosted 'Block Party' every year to build community and keep the teenagers busy. The event included: soccer demonstrations, 3 x 3 basketball tournaments, karaoke, batting cages, mural paintings, and food trucks; culminating with a giant dance party.

"Nice meeting you guys. I am headed to the mural," Broderick turns to exit.

"Mind if I walk with you," Enid asks politely.

"Sure, you an artist or you just want to know who Street B is?" he questions as they weave through the crowd.

"Amateur-but I would love to talk to them about their use of the color red. The color was absent from all their previous work, but now it is in every piece," she engaged and animated. He laughs. "What's funny?" she bites.

"You are an artist and I bet they would enjoy that conversation," he retorts sarcastically.

She gives him the side-eye, "I am not ashamed to admit I'm geeked-up about working on this project."

"No one asked you to be…I'm not judging," he sighs.

"You know what-let's just walk and not talk," she snaps. Broderick closes his mouth and swallows the words on the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Daryl lies sprawled across his bed. He has not slept. He stayed on the phone with Sasha until she fell asleep. A smile plays on his lips. The conversation was ridiculous and a wonderful distraction, but now he is alone with his thoughts and the events of the last 24 hours. That bastard, Jake, had been within arms-reach of his woman twice. Fortunately he was a weak, ineffective messenger boy. Dwight on the other hand was stalking him-he could feel it. His phone rang, "Dixon," he responds quickly.

"Daryl…its Harry… How you doing?" he voices with concern.

He jerks up and sits on the side of the bed, "Sir, I am sorry. I told you I would protect her…"

"Stop," the bass voice rumbles through the phone. "Hold it right there," he forcefully interrupts. "You have not one but two FBI agents on guard. She has a weapon and knows how to use it…and when push came to shove-she got some place safe and called you. I am the proudest, happiest dad on the planet. You delivered big time."

"Thank you Sir," Daryl offers as a meek response. "I want to retaliate…hunt him down, but that would be reckless and Sasha would kick my ass," he confesses and laughs.

Harry joins the laughter, "We would all kick your ass," he confirms. "Listen, you keep using that big old noggin' of yours and stay safe like your promised."

"I will Sir," he recites.

"Oh, do me a favor-when you get a chance call my Sugar Pie. She is fretting something terrible and worrying me to death," he chuckles.

"On it…and Sir, thank you," he offers with humility.

"Anytime Son…anytime," he disconnects the call.

* * *

America and Sophia sit on the bleachers at the outdoor basketball court sharing popcorn and Goobers. "Have you ever seen him play before?" America asks.

"Never-have you seen Noah play?" Sophia questions in return.

"Nope, we only talk about STEM stuff-when we talk," she giggles.

Sophia turns and raises both brows, "Do we need to have a vault moment?"

"Oh my God-no…It is just lately," her statement is cut off by the voices behind them.

"Look, JW brought a friend…they have matching six packs," the female voices gush.

America and Sophia heads whip around toward the court. They watch it total fascination as their guys change into their jerseys. "I don't know about you, but I need an Icee," Sophia supplies.

"Extra large," America replies.

* * *

Maggie's leg is over Glenn's shoulder and his mouth devours her pussy. She is one lick and a suck away from an orgasm when he stops. Her eyes pop open, "What the hell," she snaps.

"Do you remember what to say," he asks looking up at her from between her thighs.

She smiles with sparkling eyes, "Absolutely."

He drops his pants and spreads her wider in the cramped bathroom space. He brings her leg off his shoulder to his elbow and uses his rock hard dick to plunder her. He knows exactly where the 'Glenn spot' is and he drives away one strong stroke after another.

"Awe shit…here it comes…I'm Maggie Rhee…I'm Maggie…God damn-I'm Maggie Rhee," her muffled Southern cry rings through the plane.

* * *

Negan paces in his room. All his plans had fallen apart. Carl was never alone. His best shot was at the batting cages but the way Justice was swinging that bat made his crew back down. They soon lost interest and left to enjoy the rest of the event and the activities. He was tense and needed to blow off some steam. Negan dialed an old number, "Hey…want to come through? My folks are out of town," he offers.

"No thanks," Roxanne chirps nonchalantly.

"Awe, come on…I'll let you walk the halls with me," he encourages.

"Look, your stock has plummeted and your tongue game was always weak. I'm going to pass," she disconnects the call.

Negan stares at the phone. _This is some bullshit._


	31. Chapter 31

**Lean In**

 **Sunday**

The threat of Judge Blake diminished but Mike still needed a respectable woman and Michonne was pre-approved by the Good Reverend. He needed fresh information from the grapevine and he knew just who to see, his bitter brother-Tyreese. He takes a seat on the familiar stool and waits. "What's up?" Tyreese greets with his arm extended and his hand in a fist.

Mike returns the pound, "New day, same shit," he jokes.

"I hear you. How's work?" Tyreese starts the conversation.

Mike shakes his head, "What is the deal with the untouchable Rick Grimes? Is it a rule or something?" _That should be enough to get him started._

"Do not ask me…I do not get it at all. It's like he is the unofficial leader or some shit," he spews, "Hell, I went to the League. Did you see that press conference? Man, our boy Shane was pissed." Tyreese spills his guts.

"Is that right…I thought they were best friends?" _Could he be another ally?_

"Back in the day, but now…ain't no way," Tyreese leans down placing his forearms on the counter. "Especially since Shane hooked up with his ex," he divulges.

"Isn't that…wait you mentioned her before-Lori?" he feigns ignorance.

"Please, he left Lori back in high school," he chuckles, "the only one hanging on to that fantasy is Lori. No, Jessie, perky blonde waitress over at the Bistro. Extra thirsty-you know the type."

"Hmm…interesting…Well, what's new with you?" Mike re-directs the conversation. _Maybe I need to get to know Jessie._

* * *

Rick glides across the interstate glancing at the passenger seat. His binge reading of every pregnancy related blog, journal or book told him Michonne would sleep more; he smiles watching her nap. He looks up in time to take the exit into Atlanta. He maneuvers though the streets until he reaches Mt. Shiloh's Cemetery. He leans over the console and places a tender kiss to her nose, "Gorgeous, wake up," he whispers.

Michonne blinks awake and stretches, "We here already?" her voice holds the remnants of sleep. He exits and opens her door. She leads him along the familiar path. They kneel respectfully at the foot of the grave site marked by a large, elegant slate marble marker:

 **Michael Anthony**

 **Pauletta Anthony**

Rick reads the dates and shakes his head. Exactly six months after his wife died Michael lied down on his wife's side of the bed and passed away gently in his sleep. He could not imagine the scenario when she told him but facing the grave stone with the bright sun shining down the magnitude of the loss becomes achingly real.

"Hey Guys, I brought him so we could talk," she begins.

He clears his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Anthony. I am Rick Grimes and I love Michonne more that I believed humanly possible. She is everything you thought she would be and more. I am going to marry and honor her in every way imaginable. I know you will be with us as we start our life together," he exhales nervously.

Michonne squeezes his hand and weeps. She cannot look at him or her heart will burst. She takes a deep breath, "I know you sent him. There is no other explanation for this man in my life-so thanks," she wipes her smiling face and joyous laughter bubbles up and out through her tears. "One more thang, you just couldn't wait on the grandbaby-so greedy," she teases.

Rick's laugh rumbles from his belly, "I'll make sure we come back to visit when she is waddling," he joins in on the fun.

She punches his arm, "You said I could never waddle," Michonne practically exclaims. The laughter dissolves. "We need to get back on the road but I love and miss you terribly," she stands and closes her eyes in prayer.

* * *

Penelope and Justice are in the car headed home, "You got everything you need for this project?"

"Yeah, thanks…sorry it was last minute," she apologizes.

"That is not your fault. That lazy ass Crabtree…cannot teach worth…you know what-not going there," she exhales.

"Why don't we stop for a late lunch or early dinner," Justice suggests.

"Girl, are you never not hungry?" she laughs lightly.

"No, the way my metabolism is set up," she exaggerates and watches her mother's tears of laughter.

"Fine, what is close?" Penelope questions.

"What about T-Dog's on the next block over?"

"Ooh…yes. BBQ, sweet potato fries. I may go all in and get a strawberry soda," she chuckles.

Justice shakes her head, "I guess I will be the designated driver in case you get the 'itis." They breakdown cackling.

They enter the restaurant and take seats at the counter. "Well, if it isn't my favorite patrons," Theo greets.

"Hey Mr. T," Justice responds with a big smile.

"You know the only reason I let you use that name is because your mama is fine," T flirts glancing over to Penelope.

She doesn't respond looking down at her phone. Justice shakes her head from side to side, "We will split the usual tri-tip dinner with Strawberry soda, please."

"Coming up," T-Dog returns to the kitchen.

"Mom, could you try just a little," Justice begs.

"What? I needed to respond to these messages from work," she explains clueless.

"I know," she begins gently, "You are excellent at your job and you are an amazing mother; but what about the part of you that exists outside those two roles? I just want all of you to be happy-okay," she searches her mother's face for some sign she made a connection.

"Thanks Sweetie, but I am happy," she responds simply.

* * *

Michonne directs Rick through the streets of old Atlanta until they are parked in front of a vintage shop 'Studio 54'. "I promise we will not be here long," she looks up batting her lashes dramatically.

"'Chonne, I am not holding your purse and we will be back in this car in one hour. I am not Carl," he warns. They enter to the sounds of 70's disco: Sylvester, Donna Summer and Diana Ross.

"Ooh, classic white jump suit and wrap dresses," she moves through the racks one hanger after another.

Rick laughs at her and glances over to the Men's section. _I might as well take a look while we are here._ Thirty minutes later he approaches Michonne at the jewelry counter. Her back is to him and she has a vintage, oxblood red DVF wrap dress draped over her right arm. "May I see that one please," she taps the glass case.

The owner behind the counter exclaims, "Baby Girl has taste. Now this is a 5-carat, emerald cut blue amethyst with trillion cut diamond accents. I picked this bad boy up at an estate sale. I am guessing this is your birthstone."

"No, it matches my Man's eyes," Michonne smiles sweetly.

The owner opens the large fan with a flick of the wrist, "Girl, you are in trouble," dragging out the last word.

Michonne laughs, "I am and loving every minute of it," admiring the ring. _This is absolute perfection._

Rick watches her from and a distance. He approaches slowly and plucks the ring from her hand, "Try it on your left hand," he whispers in her ear. She raises her shaking hand and he slides the ring onto her finger. "Good fit," he looks to the owner, "Do you have certification documentation?"

"Be right back," the owner exits quickly excited for a sale.

Michonne pivots to Rick in a panic, "I'm not trying to force you…I swear I was just looking."

He kisses her forehead, "I know…I am selfishly taking advantage of the situation. Do you think you might want to look at that ring for the rest of your life?"

Her eyes fill with tears and she nods her head up and down. "Good. Now what do you think of this jacket? Yes, it is corduroy but it's alright for when I'm on patrol-right?" he turns slowly with his arms outstretched.

Michonne's mouth goes dry as her eyes survey her Man from head to toe. The snug fit, the chocolate brown combined with those delicious curls. She finds her voice, "That is a definite must have."

"Cool," he pulls the coat off and removes the ring from her finger placing a gentle kiss on her hand, "Go try on your dress. I have thangs to handle," he swats her ass and nudges her toward the dressing rooms.

* * *

 **Monday**

Daryl dials a familiar number, "Hey Ms. Lonette, what are you up today?" he smiles tenderly.

"Boy, it took you long enough to call me. Do I need to come to Georgia? Who is this fool messing with my Babies?" she scolds.

"No Ma'am…you stay right where you are. I have enough to worry about. Sasha is safe and I am fine," he comforts.

"Do you need more equipment? Gladys said they sell stuff over at the Surplus Depot?" she asks in earnest.

He muffles his laughter, "I have everything I need, but some pie might be nice," he suggests.

"Done…I know you like pecan, but maybe I will send egg custard or sweet potato," she's talking to herself at this point.

"Well, I need to finish this paperwork. Tell Harry I said hey," wrapping up the call.

"Alright, be safe now," she disconnect.

* * *

The graveyard shift is on duty and the station is practically empty. Captain Morgan, Glenn and Denise meet in his office behind the closed door and blinds. "You tested the sample twice?" the Captain asks for the second time.

"Yes Sir…the fertilizer used for the bomb retrieved from the abandoned building matches the fertilizer from the earlier robbery at the Greenhouse," Glenn repeats, "I could have verified the connection sooner if I had received the original sample on time," he explains in frustration.

Denise jumps in, "Sir, the traffic photo date shows the van identified during our briefing was at the abandoned building and he reported it as a nuisance call," she whisper shouts in rage.

Morgan's jaw muscles clench violently and he breaks the mechanical pencil in his hand unconsciously. I have your signed affidavits. Leave the evidence with me. That will be all and remember this remains confidential," his tone is murderous. _Damn Walsh to hell!_

* * *

Michonne untangles herself from Rick and fluffs her pillow before dialing a familiar number. "What's up Kill Bill?" she giggles.

"Not much…how you doing Pam Grier," Sasha giggles in return. "Seriously, how are you?"

"I am really good thanks to all of you. I feel, she contemplates, grateful. You took care of my Guys; and this Man…" Michonne trials off never finishing the sentence watching Rick sleep.

Sasha recognizes the sentiment. "Yeah, they are something else. Who knew we were wasting our time in Atlanta?" she chuckles.

"Right…we found real men, you almost got to stab someone and I kicked a man's ball off," she tries to muffle her laughter.

"Hey, speaking of violence. When was the last time you talked to Maggie?" Sasha starts to wonder.

"Hmm…you're right. Between my meeting with Deanna and playing catch up on e-mail I did not get a chance to connect with her. Knowing our Girl, we can check the storage closets tomorrow," they both laugh. "How are you managing?"

"Honestly, I will have a knot in my stomach until that crispy mother fucker is caught. Daryl is managing for the both of us and if I did not love his over protective ass so much I wouldn't cooperate; but I do."

"I am going to let you go because I know you have another call tonight that requires a full battery charge," Michonne teases.

"Girl, the NSA is too embarrassed to listen," the call waiting signals, "Bye Felicia," Sasha disconnects the call.


	32. Chapter 32

**Broken Pieces**

 **Tuesday**

Philip Blake lays motionless and barely responsive to the activity around him. His wife sits in the corner shrinking under the weight of their new reality. A technician attaches an ankle bracelet to monitor his house arrest. The state police officer removes the shackle from his wrist and the bed rail. The high profile defense attorney with the astronomical hourly rate reviews the upcoming legal challenges, "First, we have the criminal case prosecuted by the DA's office. She held a press conference on Monday detailing all the charges: attempted sexual assault and unlawful detainment. The second hurdle is the charges filed with the Georgia State Bar for abuse of authority and violation of the ethics and morality clause."

"What is the likely outcome? Start with the worst case scenario," Andrea finds her voice.

"Worst case-Full prison sentence with no chance for parole and solitary confinement," he continues, "Best case-Loss of license for life, removal from bench and parole."

She never looks at him, "You and your damn dick issues. We had a deal. I was promised the 'American Dream' and now it is a nightmare," she hisses in a rage.

Philip finally finds his voice, "You whored yourself out to for the dream how did you think things would turn out?"

"Excuse me," Dr. Choi enters the room, "I wanted to provide an update based on the latest tests and lab work. Unfortunately, the prognosis remains the same. Therefore we will release you this week to complete your recovery at home. A nurse will facilitate the discharge which will include necessary medical equipment delivered to your home. Do either of you have questions about follow up care?"

Andrea rolls her eyes and Judge Blake turns to stare at the wall. _I was so close._

* * *

Mike enters the Bistro and requests Jessie's section. She approaches the table without looking up. "What can I get for you?"

"How about a smile," he charms.

Her head pops up and her eyes widen. "Excuse me?" she utters in shock.

"I apologize…you are a pretty girl and I got carried away. Public Defender Mike Owen," he extends his hand in greeting.

Jessie blushes profusely; her face and neck reveal splotches of red and her smile almost splits her face wide open. She shakes his hand and feels her heart race. _He is really important and he thinks I am pretty._

"What do you recommend?" he points to the menu.

"I enjoy the flatbread pizza," she stammers.

"I'll take it," he winks with his response.

She giggles like a school girl, "Anything to drink?"

"How about a nice white wine," he replies suggestively.

"Coming right up," Jessie turns from the table swaying her hips.

 _This will be easier than I thought._ Mike leans back in his chair.

* * *

Michonne meets with Carl and Aaron. "My name and information will continue to remain shielded from the public until the trial begins thus the gag order remains in effect. We will go back to business as usual. For that to happen both of you have to stop treating me like a fragile flower," she shakes her head.

Aaron and Carl look at each other, "We are your Guys which makes you our Girl. We take care of each other-right?" Aaron speaks first.

"There is a threat and until it is completed eliminated we will do what is necessary to keep you safe," Carl confirms.

Aaron pats her hand resting on the table, "You will learn to adjust." He and Carl leave her office.

Michonne sits and watches in shock and awe as they return to their desks.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

The 'Geek Squad' took a homework break to indulge with wings, chips, cookies and ice cream. They were sprawled across Justice's living room binge watching Netflix.

"What is the name of this show again?" America asks through laughter.

"'Living Single'," Justice responds around a mouthful of rocky road ice cream.

"I want to be Maxine," Sophia exclaims. They all chuckle in response.

"I'm horny," Enid blurts and covers her face with a throw pillow from the couch.

"The vault is now open," America introduces in her best TV announcer voice.

They each turn and look at Enid, glance at each other and sing out like a drill team, "Dear God, yes…Seriously, I am hanging on by a thread…Exactly."

"What? You have boyfriends. How is that possible?" she rises up off the floor onto her elbows.

"Excuse me but my Guy lives in another County. All I got is phone, Skype and online gaming," Sophia retorts.

"I am ready for something, but I am not sure what that is and that makes it worse," America explains.

"Not to mention-I don't know what I am doing or if the little I am doing is right. Is there even a right?" Justice chimes in to the discussion.

"Yeah and who do you ask about the technical," Sophia uses air quotes.

"Right…I was watching a movie with my dad and it got hot as hell and it was awkward. Am I supposed to ask him what guys really like?" America questions the room.

"What if I ask my mom about specifics? Will she imagine me doing them every time I'm with Carl? It's too weird," she shakes her head.

"Wait, you asked your mom for an IUD," America interrupts.

"Yeah, as a political action; I am not ready to go that far," Justice declares.

Enid looks at each of her friends, "What do your guys say?" Her question is met with mumbles and shoulder shrugs. "Come on…big girl panties."

"Fine, we will talk to our guys if you admit the source of newly discovered horniness," Sophia challenges.

"I don't…" they stop her statement with a shout, "Broderick!"

"Yes, he is socially awkward…but his lopsided smile is adorable," they encourage.

Justice hands Enid her phone, "Don't be basic. Make it happen," she teases.

* * *

Herschel hangs up the phone and pulls the champagne bottle from the cabinet and places it in the refrigerator. "That Rhee boy is a man of his word," he shakes his head and smiles. When Glenn showed up on his doorstep asking permission to not only court but marry his daughter; he was shocked and impressed. Herschel asked for only one thing in return: the Father-Daughter dance.

After he lost his wife and the grief swallowed him whole the only flicker of light was Maggie.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Daddy…" her little voice called.

Herschel wiped his grief stricken tears, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted to help," she admits.

"Don't you worry about me…let's get you back to bed," he nudges her toward the hallway.

Maggie refuses to move, "You could dance with me. We might feel better," she offers in all her innocence.

His heart stops. She is hurting too. He can only nod his head. If he opens his mouth he will not be able to stop the soul wrenching sobs. He turns on the old Sam Cooke record:

 _ **Darlin' you send me…darlin' you thrill me…honest your do…**_

They danced together in the quiet of the night until it did not hurt so much.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Rick works meticulously with a sly smile dancing across his face. Denise approaches with a young girl no more than 12 or 13 years of age at her side. Her brunette hair hangs in a ponytail pulled through the back of a dingy Atlanta Braves baseball cap. "Officer Grimes," Denise interrupts, "This young lady insists on speaking with you," she explains with an amused smile.

"Sure thang," he turns, "How can I help you?" he greets politely.

"I saw you on TV talking about the buildings and the man with the burn on his face. I need to surrender because I helped him buy food and I am really sorry. I didn't know he was bad," she explains while holding up a crinkled brown lunch bag filled with neatly organized cash.

Rick and Denise freeze staring at each other and then down at the young girl. "Denise, take her to the 'War Room' but do not leave her alone," he orders. His mind focuses-Rosita is in class. He picks up the phone and dials, "Daryl, where you at?" he barks.

"Finishing lunch…headed back to patrol," he shares.

"I need you back at the station. We have a direct link to Dwight," he explains. The next sound is a dial tone. The next feeling is relief.

* * *

Maggie lowers herself into the desk chair and leans her crutches against the wall after returning from the bathroom. The door swings open and the Tribunal cascades in, "No you did not…You can't call nobody…Eloped?"

She couldn't fight the smile that spreads across her face as she raises her left hand brandishing her sparkling wedding set. "You are now speaking with Mrs. Maggie Rhee," The Girls squeal in delight.

"Also, new member of the Mile High Club," Rosita suggests motioning to her leg secure in a full brace and elevated.

"Well, when your Man whisks you away to Vegas-Go Big or Go Home," she quips.

"When did all of this happen?" Michonne asks.

"After my FBI interview I thought we were headed back to his place or mine, but he had other plans. He just kept shaking his head and muttering about life being too short. Before I knew it we were at the airport." She responds.

"This is so romantic," Sasha interjects, "How did Daddy Greene take it?"

"We're going to talk to him this weekend. I think he will be okay since we want to have a reception out on the farm. If not, be prepared to immediately take up bridesmaid duties," she giggles.

They clap and cheer, "Bridal shopping!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Step Up**

 **Thursday**

Gideon had not slept or eaten properly since the DA's press conference. Kings' County never experienced scandal and he was determined to expose every detail and all the major players. Every public legal office was sealed tight. His failed attempts at 'Mike Wallace' style ambush interviews were embarrassingly pathetic. The responses fell into two categories: blank stares or harsh-no comment. Almost without fail all staff members of the various departments refused to return calls or e-mails.

There were two exceptions that requested to remain on background only; court recorder, Lori and PD Owen. They were obviously trying to sabotage the victim. The most reprehensible action Gideon had witnessed in some time. His online research and public records request led him to Woodbury LLC and Andrea Blake. She did not spend time in Kings' County. Her life centered in Atlanta. _Time to pack for a road trip._

* * *

Jesus had a hunch and the payoff was huge. He used the information from Carl and Aaron on Woodbury LLC to track the building using architecture firms. He requested copies of plans, permits and payment invoices. Sasha reviewed his results and scheduled a meeting with the DA's office and KCSD to review his findings. He was a nervous wreck. Jesus preferred to play a supporting role and she was forcing him to take the lead. His office line rang, "Rovia," he greeted.

"I know you don't want to do this but you are going to make a difference," Xavier reassures him.

"How…" Jesus responds in awe.

"I know because you are humble and the best version of humanity I have ever met," he brags.

"Remind me to call and thank Mami Chita for you," he teases.

"I need to prep McCreeper for court…Be brilliant," Xavier disconnects the call.

* * *

"You asked to see me Captain," Rick greets walking through the open door.

"Please, close the door behind you," he requests. "I reviewed you latest evaluation on your trainee. Exceptional is high praise from an officer of your caliber."

"Sir, the cases and circumstances we have managed are out of the ordinary and she not only keeps up but offers invaluable insight and initiative."

"You think she can handle early graduation?"

Rick is shocked, "I didn't think we had an opening?"

Morgan does not respond and his face does not offer a clue.

"Yes, I trust her with any of our lives," he answers honestly.

The Captain nods, "Good…How are you?" he switches gears.

Rick is silent, "She is back at work…she's okay so I am okay."

"Glad to hear it…I cannot afford to lose an exceptional officer. Thanks for your time," Morgan nudges the meeting to a close.

* * *

Rosita was scheduled to attend the Investigation meeting but the Captain called her in. Rick was busy coordinating the sting operation so Daryl volunteered to attend in her place. His dick was thrilled. He entered Sasha's office twenty-five minutes early and was greeted eagerly by her assistant. "Officer Dixon…oh my…I thought Rosita was coming," Beth fidgeted with her hair and clothes. _He is so dreamy!_

"Sorry to disappoint. She was called into a meeting. I am the substitute," he smiles.

She giggles wildly, "Ms. Williams is on a conference call. Can I get you something," she searches through her desk drawers. "I have snacks or I can go to the Break Room," she rambles.

"No thanks-I'm good," he replies. _Everything I need is behind that door._

* * *

Lori was beyond bored. The first few days at home were a treat but she was quickly running out of things to do. Plus, everyone seemed to get re-assigned. She starts to wonder what is taking so long. She needs to know what is going on. She dials an unfamiliar phone number, "Hey Spencer," she greets with faux cheeriness.

"Wow, how are you," his voice fills with excitement.

"Bored stiff," she answers honestly. "I thought we could catch up," she offers.

 _This is my chance._ "Sure, how about Ms. Eva's today…I go back to work tomorrow," he explains.

Lori hesitates-she has no choice, "Sure, I will meet you there," she reluctantly responds.

"Great…I am really looking forward to it," he returns earnestly.

* * *

Sasha finishes her conference call and hears her favorite voice. _Okay, now I am hallucinating._ She sighs and gets up to prep for the team meeting. She pulls items from the tall file cabinet when the door behind her opens. "Beth, do you have the packets ready?" she does not turn around.

"I have a package for you," Daryl whispers in her ear pressing his every hardening shaft against her ass.

Sasha grips the cabinet, "Shit…Baby, do not move," her entire body vibrates.

Daryl grips both of her breast roughly, "Do you have any idea how badly, how deeply I need to be buried in your sweet ass pussy?"

She gasps and trembles, "Please…I am begging you," she whimpers.

"Begging me to fuck you or eat that pussy like a starving man?" His hands travel down her body and yank her dress up above her waist.

"Please…Dear God," she whines.

Daryl spins her around, drops to his knees, pulls her panties to the side and sucks her protruding clit ferociously. He refuses to let up. He watches her begin to fall apart. When her lips part he reaches up placing his forearm in front of her mouth. She bites down on him as her orgasm knocks her back against the cabinet. He licks and laps every inch of her until there is nothing left.

Sasha stumbles to her desk and collapses in her chair. "How did you get in here," she stutters in a daze.

"Substitute for Rosita," he cleans his face with a bandana from his back pocket.

"Wait, you are coming to the meeting?" her voice raises.

Daryl smiles wickedly, "Would you like me to sit next to you or across from you?"

Sasha picks up her phone and dials, "Hey…I need the location of a sound proof closet near my office," her eyes never leave his face.

* * *

Justice and America wait in the chairs of the school's front office dressed in modest rompers that enhance every curve. They received their third dress code violation for 'distracting attire' and their parents were called. "This will be epic," America announces in awe.

"This will be brutal and whatever dart board or voodoo doll of my mother they keep in the staff room is going to get plenty of use," Justice responds while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I love her. I told my dad to let her do all the talking," she snickers.

"Like he has a choice," she quips.

The door swings open and Penelope Washington crosses the threshold removing her sunglasses and placing them inside her olive green leather Tahari purse tucked into her elbow-Miguel follows behind. She looks to the side, "You Girls okay?" she asks tenderly. They nod in affirmation. Penelope turns to the front counter; "I need to speak with Vice Principal Cole, please," her voice is stern and sharp.

The office clerk rolls her eyes, "She is not available but I have the detention paperwork for you to sign," attempting to take charge.

Penelope takes a deep breath, "May I speak to an administrator," she requests. Miguel looks at the Girls and mouths, "Let's get ready to rumble."

"Look, just sign the forms. They know the rules…why are you always so difficult," the office clerk snaps.

"I beg your pardon…to whom do you believe you are speaking to? You are the office clerk. You have a role in the office but not one ounce of administrative authority. At this point you can get up and out of the chair and find an administrator or I will call the Director of Secondary Education at the district office," Penelope claps back in a professional tone.

Malcolm Hamilton has listened to enough. He approaches the front counter extending his hand, "I am Mr. Hamilton, new Dean of Students. How may I help you?" he smiles politely.

Penelope shakes his hand, "These young ladies will not receive detention. It is not their job to alter their attire to make boys behave or pay attention…and if you want to help-change the policy," she retorts.

"You are absolutely right," he replies. He turns to Justice and America, "Ladies, I apologize. This will not happen again."

"Thanks," America and Justice utter in shock.

He turns back to Penelope, "Mrs." his voice lingers.

"Ms. Washington…Penelope," she finishes.

"Here is my card…please, do not hesitate to call if I can be of any assistance," Malcolm offers sincerely.

She places the card in her purse and retrieves her sunglasses, "Thank you." Penelope turns to the Girls, "You good?"

They nod and she faces Miguel, "Don't even start," she chides through laughter.

"What…can I buy Cassius Clay a shaved ice?" he banters.

"Shut up, but yes you may," she replies as they exit the office. Malcolm watches her leave. _Now that is a formidable woman._

* * *

Bang-Bang-Bang! Abe looks at his front door and checks the time. He was not expecting anyone and it is late. He pushes himself off the couch and peers into the peephole-Rosita. He swings the door open, "What brings you around?"

"I am in a fabulous mood and felt like some dick. You down?" she exclaims shamelessly.

He points toward his hallway, "Second door on the left," he directs. Abe enters the room and stands at the foot of the bed. He limbers up by twisting at the waist and stretching his back and arms. _I will redeem myself._

Rosita strips down and climbs on his bed with her back against his headboard and her legs spread wide. He looks her over, "Nice bush," he compliments before inserting his tongue into her wet hole. She leans he head back enjoying his strokes. _Damn, he does like a full bush._ She sighs and moans widening her thighs to give him a better angle on her clit. Her orgasm sneaks up unexpected, "Ooh shit," she exclaims. Her thighs slam shut against his head and she rolls on to her side jerking and twitching.

"Ugh…shit" is his muffled response.


	34. Chapter 34

**You're Out**

 **Friday**

Shane prepared for his day with a bright smile on his face. He had the graveyard shift and decided to use his waking hours to put in some time with Jessie. He learned in their time together that taking her places where they received recognition and attention from the community made the date go better. He retrieved his wallet and grabbed a jacket making his way to the front door when the doorbell rang. Shane reached the door and checked the peephole, "Hey Clyde," he greets while swinging the door open.

"Hey Deputy Walsh, I have a certified letter for ya'. Please sign here," he instructs. Shane signs and returns the card and pen to the mailman. "Enjoy your day," Clyde shouts over his shoulder as he returns to his mail truck.

"You too," Shane responds automatically as he closes the door. He opens the wheat colored 8x14 sized envelope slowly pulling out a stack of official documents. He begins to read the one page letter on top with the Kings' County Sheriff Department official seal:

 **Deputy Walsh…dereliction of duty…immediate unpaid administrative leave…scheduled hearing…union representation…**

Shane falls back against the wall and his hands shake violently. His mind cannot focus and his eyes begin to blur. The world as he knows it is crumbling out from beneath him and he does not understand why.

* * *

Rick enters the lobby of Michonne's office building carrying a fruit basket in his left arm with a canvas tote over his right shoulder. "Hey Dale," he greets on his way to the elevators.

"Going to see your lovely lady?" Dale responds.

"You know it," he retorts proudly. Rick sings to himself during the short elevator ride, "… **more than a feeling**." He exits and strolls down the hallway to her office. Before he turns the knob to enter he hears Carl's raised voice.

"PD Owen, you may leave the discovery documents with me but I will not schedule an appointment for you with ADA Anthony. The standard protocol is for her to review the evidence first to determine when she needs to speak with your office," Carl explains harshly.

"Look kid, do us both a favor and do what you are told," Mike snaps.

Rick swings the door open and steps inside. He gives Carl a nod of respect and glares at Mike anticipating his next statement. Mike glances at Rick. _Let's see if I can get him to snap. All I need is one punch for assault._

Mike turns back to Carl, "Fine, I will call her directly. She always appreciates hearing from me," he offers smugly.

Before Carl can open his mouth Rick's menacing voice rings out, "You will follow the standard protocol or suffer the consequences. Are we clear?"

PD Owen involuntarily clenches his ass cheeks, and stares over his shoulder at Rick. He pivots to exit the office but before he crosses the threshold Rick warns him, "That was strike two. You do not want strike three."

* * *

The dingy, outdated motel room was littered with empty energy drink cans, fast foods wrappers and bags, cartons of cigarettes and rolling papers. "Dude, we need to get out of here," Cole implores.

"Yeah, they found the bomb and they will come looking for us," Ed offers slightly panicked.

"Plus, we're running out of money," Cole pushes.

"No! We have enough stuff left to make another bomb-maybe not as big but it would definitely get their attention. All we need is a new target. Our dads want us to continue the struggle," Pete shouts.

"Our dads are locked up," Ed deadpanned.

"They are patriots and we should be too," Pete hisses.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Michonne pulls the pan of biscuits from the oven and places them in a bread basket next to the platter filled with extra thick and crispy bacon. "Rick…brunch," she calls.

He shuffles into the kitchen barefoot, sweats hanging off his waist and a serious case of post-sex hair. "How are you feeling?" he rasps while taking a seat at the breakfast counter.

"Good…a little lightheaded and some queasiness but nothing major," she reports as she slides onto the adjacent stool.

"No eggs," he questions looking down at his plate.

She shakes her head as her face contorts in disgust. "Ooh, where did you find the Chinese Apple Pears? I ate them all yesterday."

Before he can respond the door rattles. "Carl," they respond in unison. She pulls off his t-shirt, tosses it to him and retreats to the bedroom. Rick pulls the shirt over his head and makes his way to the door raking his hands through his disheveled hair.

He swings the door open and awaits Carl's greeting, "We need to talk about sex," he announces.

Michonne overhears him while tying her robe and decides to remain in the bedroom, "Hey Carl," she shouts.

"What's up Michonne?" he returns.

"O-kay…I need to take care of Michonne," he replies slightly in shock. Rick picks up her plate and delivers it to her in the bedroom. Rick returns and finds Carl devouring bacon and biscuits at a rapid pace. "Start at the beginning," he directs.

"I get this text from Justice that says: We need to talk."

Rick winces, "That is never a good sign."

Carl nods in agreement. "So I wait until the end of the day to ask why. She replies with three letters: S-E-X."

"Are you ready for sex? Not just the physical aspect but the emotional component. You care about this girl and the experience can be overwhelming."

Carl shrugs but does not look up or make eye contact. "You know it is more than okay not to be ready. A lot of the guys talking and bragging are exaggerating or flat out lying," Rick offers. He can feel the relief radiating off of his table mate.

"We make out a little but I don't want things to get out of control. I would never disrespect her and I don't want to embarrass myself," he explains shyly.

"Talk to her and be honest. Listen carefully and figure out what works for both of you."

"I can do that-thanks. What if I have technical questions," Carl's face and neck burn crimson.

Rick nods his head in the affirmative and gulps, "Sure…I can do that…over Sports Center," he suggests.

"Deal," Carl releases a heavy, relieved sigh.

"Now, I have to go over the basics. Make sure you have condoms that have not expired. Remember they can break." _He chuckles to himself._ "Finally Life Lesson #3: I do not care how far thangs go. If she says no or stop or wait," Rick trails off waiting for Carl to finish the statement.

Carl responds quickly, "Stop all action and tell her you respect her choice."

Rick raises his fist to Carl, "That's what I am talking about." Carl returns the fist bump.

* * *

Jake's court appointed attorney attempted to broker a deal but he could not deliver. In order for the federal prosecution team to even consider immunity, witness protection or a lighter sentence he needed to produce either the bomb maker(s) or Dwight. Jake only had burner phone numbers and bank routing information-none of which produced solid enough results.

The harsh, heavy metal sound of bars opening and closing along with his fellow inmates offering graphic, violent greetings sharpened his mind to his new incarcerated reality. "You have ten minutes to shower-don't waste it," the guard instructed before taking post outside the door. Jake stripped quickly and moved to the automatic showers.

He was lathered completely when he heard the voice, "So you are the ass wipe that likes to snitch on the Brotherhood," the muscle-bound, tattooed leader announces surrounded by a large group.

Jake turns slowly desperately trying not to show the fear pumping through his veins, "I do not know what you mean?" his voice quivers.

"Sure you do…you like to make deals right?" the leader offers.

Jake nods his head.

"Cool, mouth or hand?"

"Excuse me?" Jake's voice is high pitched at this point.

"You are our personal ass wipe. Do you want to use your snitching mouth or your double dealing hand?"

"Hand," he whispers faintly.

"Good choice…now get to work. Did everyone take a fresh dump?" the leader speaks over his shoulder to the group.

The men turn their backs to Jake and bend over. The stench is overwhelming and the lurching from the back of his throat is painful. _This is how I will spend the next ten years of my life._

* * *

Carl pushes Justice in a swing at the playground. The sound of children's delighted squeals and parent's encouragement or reprimands filled the air. "You ready to talk," he asks slowing the momentum of the swing.

"Yeah, where do you want to start?" she responds dragging her feet through the sand.

"Batting cages," he suggests.

Justice turns slightly in the swing to look up into his face, "I am really sorry…I don't know what came over me." _Yes you do. The bat in his pants pressed against your ass when he corrected your swing._

"I don't remember complaining. I have to admit you are stronger than you look," he laughs. _Hell, she felt damn good pressed up against me._

"I pinned you to the fence and climbed you like a tree," she shakes her head.

"Am I…are we moving too slow for you?" he asks with trepidation.

"I'm not sure…do you want to do more?"

"Sometimes, but I don't want to disrespect you in any way," he offers sincerely.

Justice climbs out of the swing and faces him, "Carl, you always ask my opinion, you treat me as an equal and you always consider my feelings. It isn't in you to be disrespectful," she states emphatically.

"Fine, I'll start grabbing your ass." He leans down and kisses her eagerly pulling her against him by the ass. She squeaks in delight.


	35. Chapter 35

**Say You Won't Let Go**

 **Sunday**

Rick in his black v-neck tee, dark denim and worn brown boots; and Michonne in her periwinkle blue, off the shoulder peasant top, skinny black jeans and chunky-heeled silver sandals stroll through the Farmer's Market hand in hand. They stop at a small family-owned fruit stand. "Officer Grimes, nice to see you again," the owner greets.

"Good to see you as well. It seems all your suggestions were a hit so we are back to place a regular order," he gestures to Michonne.

She intently focuses on tasting all the samples, "Ooh, what's a pluot?"

"Plum and apricot hybrid ma'am," the owner responds.

"Oh my God, Rick you have to try this," she shoves a slice into his mouth.

"It's good," he responds while chewing and swallowing. "You ready to order?"

"Yeah…she surveys the choices. I want the Chinese apple pears, pluots, and red grapes for the first week and switch out the apple pears for white peaches the second week," she selects. _This baby is seriously changing my diet._

"All right, delivery will start next week; half the order to the place of work and the other half to the home address-correct?"

"Thanks," they offer in tandem before joining the flow of the crowd in the bustling plaza.

"Michonne, what's next on the list?" he inquires over his shoulder pulling her through the throng of people.

"Shaved ice, a book store and a pretzel," she replies.

At the shaved ice truck Rick is shocked when Michonne skips the chocolate option in favor of pomegranate. They make their way to the book store where they meander through the aisles, reading book jackets and playing with fidget spinners.

* * *

After their purchases Michonne finds a comfortable spot under a tree while Rick goes in search of her pretzel: butter, no salt and marinara sauce. She studiously writes an entry in the brand new, micro-suede, purple journal. A loving smile adorns her face.

Rick joins her on the grass, "For you," handing off the warm treat wrapped in wax paper.

"Thank you Handsome, kissing his cheek, so I had this idea about starting a journal for the baby. Some place we could share our hopes and dreams for their future or special moments during the pregnancy," she trails off watching a huge smile spread across his face.

"I like that…you done," he gestures with his head toward the journal in her lap.

"Yeah, here you go," passing the journal over with her right hand. She immediately digs into her pretzel humming a happy tune while she chews.

Rick watches her enjoying her snack before he starts his journal entry:

 **Today was a perfect day. I woke up with your Mama in my arms. We spent the day together talking and laughing. She is my best friend. I also got to do my new favorite thing-take care of both of you. I hope she will say yes and marry me so I can spend the rest of my life just like this. I need you to be good in there so I can get you a brother or sister-deal? I love you more than all the stars in the universe.**

 **Daddy**

Rick placed the pen within the pages and handed the journal back to her with his left hand. His pulse quickens as his right hand rubs the engagement ring secure in his denim covered pocket. Michonne reads the entry smiling until she reaches the middle sentence. She gasps and turns to him with tears pooled in her eyes. Her hand trembles as she picks up the pen and responds to his entry:

 **With my head, heart and soul-absolutely Yes!**

 **Mama**

Michonne turns the journal so he can read over her shoulder. Rick grabs her by the hips and lifts her into his lap. He cups her face and delivers a searing kiss filled with all the love contained in his entire being. They come up for air resting their foreheads together. He fishes the blue amethyst with diamond accent in white gold setting out of his pocket. He raises her left hand to his mouth to apply a gentle kiss with his luscious pink lips before sliding her 5 caret engagement ring onto her delicate finger.

* * *

Rick and Michonne casually cruise the streets headed to his parent's to deliver the news. Michonne holds her hand in front of the windshield allowing the jewels to catch all the rays of sunlight. "So, 10-12 weeks until the wedding and the baby is our secret for now," Rick confirms.

"Does that bother you?" she questions.

"Not at all, I like having something that only the two of us share. Plus, the news of marriage and the first grandbaby just might knock Ma out," he laughs.

"Rick, please try to be patient. I know she is going to be over the top, but-"he interrupts her statement.

"Michonne, if we do not set boundaries with her now…we will end up married in the center of the plaza with every member of Kings' County invited.

"She is not that bad," Michonne scoffs.

"I am warning you…we cannot give an inch," he states. Rick slows the car down to stop as they approach his parent's house. The street is lined with cars. "Shit," he mutters.

She is still admiring her ring, "What…what's wrong?" Michonne questions him.

"They are all in there…Ma and her crew," he offers while peering through the windshield with squinting eyes. "I suggest we come back later," he grimaces.

"Awe, come on…it'll be fun," she suggests with a smile.

"How?" he practically exclaims.

Michonne shrugs, "I…I am filled with so much joy that I want to share with everyone. I have this amazing man made just for me; we're building this amazing, meaningful life and our love created a baby. Why shouldn't we celebrate," she explains enthusiastically.

Rick reaches over with his left hand and caresses her jaw with his thumb gazing into her shimmering brown eyes. "I do not deserve you but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy." He tenderly kisses her forehead, tip of her nose and finally her mouth. "Come on."

* * *

They enter the backyard through the side gate. Loud, boisterous voices fill the space over the background soundtrack of Motown classics. "Surprise," Rick shouts announcing their arrival. He cupped Michonne's left hand in his right hand concealing her newly adorned ring finger.

"Hey…Welcome…Look who's here," they chorus. The adults are seated in a semi-circle near a long, rectangular picnic table filled with platters, tiered-plates and bowls. Jolene hops up out of her chair and bounces over to the couple, "What brings you by?"

Michonne pulls out of Rick's grasp and raises her hand until the glistening ring catches Jolene's eyes. "Really?" she whispers. Michonne nods her head up and down as Ms. Jolene pulls her into a tight embrace. Both women hold each other and shed happy tears.

"What is going on over here?" Jeffrey asks joining the couple.

"This brilliant, beautiful woman agreed to marry me," Rick announces a giant smile lighting up his face.

Jeffrey grasps his son's shoulder tightly and shakes his hand, "Congratulations…I am thrilled for you, Son. Jolene, stop being selfish," he moves to embrace Michonne.

Jolene wipes away the cascade of tears and hugs her son, "I am so proud of you. I think my heart might burst." She releases him and turns to the expectant guests, "We're planning a wedding!"

The men clap and the ladies cheer, "Yes…That's what I am talking about." Jolene drags Michonne by her left hand across the yard.

* * *

"Michonne, this is Ida B., Patti and you know Eva. Y'all this is my future daughter-in-law," she proclaims with pure pride adorning her face.

"Okay, first things first…let's see the ring," Eva requests. Michonne extends her left hand into the circle the women have formed.

"It is a blue amethyst with diamond accents…it matches his eyes," she gushes.

"Good Lord, you must have put something fierce on him 'cause that rock is bigger than a baby's fist," Patti snaps. Michonne covers her blushing face with both hands and laughs.

They occupy the available chairs while the men remain on the other side of the yard. The planning questions start flying fast and furious:

"Have you picked a date?"

"What is the theme?"

"Are y'all going to jump the broom?"

"Time…day or evening?"

"Are you Catholic and if so are you doing the full mass?"

"You're not doing destination are you?"

"Wait, we need to start with the engagement party."

"Ooh, Ida B. what was the name of that photographer you used for Karen and Bonnie Rae's commitment ceremony?"

Michonne looks from one woman to the other and starts to feel overwhelmed. "Actually, I want to find my dress first and then I feel like I will know what we are doing over the next 10-12 weeks," she explains.

"Perfect…be right back," Ms. Jolene announces running into the house. She returns with her arms filled with bridal magazines and brochures. "I highlighted the name of every bridal shop, venue, caterer, and event rental within a 50 mile radius," she explains handing each woman a small stack of magazines and brochures decorated with color coded post-its and tabs.

 _Oh boy. "_ Where is Rick?" Michonne questions looking over her shoulder for her brand new fiancé for relief. The Ladies don't even respond. They are too invested in wedding planning.

* * *

The men have retreated to the den. Jeffrey hands each man a tumbler of bourbon. "I propose a toast…to my son for convincing an amazing woman to say yes." The men lift their glasses, "Congratulations," they all take a slow sip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…this is better than the good stuff," Chazz acknowledges.

"You don't know the half. My soon to be daughter-in-law sent me a bottle of Black Maple Hill 16 year old small batch. The company use to be one of her clients. Can my son pick 'em or can he pick 'em?" he boasts with a chest full of pride.

"Now, let's get down to business," Elton directs the conversation.

"All the planning, color patterns, and mess they are out there getting worked up about are not your priority." Chazz chimes in.

"Your job is to plan for the life the two of you will share…how you will make sure she can live every dream she has and the all the one's she hasn't thought of yet," Jeffrey explains.

"Shouldn't we do that together?" Rick asks in confusion.

"Absolutely, but you have to make sure you provide the foundation so choices can be made," Elton clarifies.

"Life happens…you have more kids then you planned or maybe less."

"She may decide to change careers, or stop working forever or while the kids are school age."

"Remember when Patti wanted to move back to my hometown in Italy," the men nod in recognition.

"The point is Son…you want to be ready to be her partner. To remind her every day in every way that no man can love, protect and provide for her better than you," Jeffrey emphasizes.

Tension seizes Rick's muscles and the vein in his neck begins to throb. _I have some serious work to do immediately._

"Now for the practical advice: make sure you can sleep fully reclined on every couch in the house."

"Pick one grown man activity that you never surrender."

"Never buy an appliance or household item as a gift unless specifically directed," Chazz offers.

"Spontaneity never goes out of style and it keeps you out of the doghouse more than you can imagine," Jeffrey advises.

"Taking out the garbage slowly or working in the yard allows you to appear useful when they go to crazy town and you just need to get away," Elton instructs.

"Believe or not, loading the dishwasher or doing laundry is considered foreplay."

"I think that's enough for now. Let's go rescue Michonne before they start taking her measurements," they share a laugh at Jeffrey's comment.

* * *

Michonne settled her nerves enough to take control before things spun out of control. "Okay, first, we are not announcing the engagement until we have selected the venue; second, this information remains off the grapevine; third, Ms. Jolene and I will plan a brunch so you and my Girls can get to know each other; and finally… thank you for making me feel so loved and supported."

"Oh, Baby Girl…it is our pleasure," Eva speaks for the group. They are all sharing embraces as the men return to the backyard.

"Hey, we want in too," Chazz announces.

The adults walk the newly engaged couple out to their car and wave enthusiastically until they are out of sight. The sun is beginning to set and they are hopeful for the future.

 **AN: A lot of this chapter was written but then all these great videos came out and the Muse went into overdrive. There will be a part II because I am confident there is a FanFiction law that requires engagement smut. LOL!**

 **Thank you to all the readers who have been with me from the beginning, the new readers who somehow found this story and took a chance, the silent readers, the readers that provide long reviews of every chapter, the readers that provide short reviews and anyone I may have left out. You make a huge difference in my day and a mighty difference in my life.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Say You Won't Let Go** {Part II}

 **AN: I need to apologize for poor story crafting. I should have included this scene is the previous chapter. I hope the read is not too awkward.**

 **Sunday Night**

Michonne nestles between Rick's outstretched legs on the couch leaning back into his chest editing pictures on her laptop. Her 'I'm Engaged' soundtrack plays softly in the background. "We have to make a decision…the one with my hand cradling your rugged jaw line or the one with my hand on your chest," she asks.

"Does it matter? You're beautiful in both," he states matter-of-factly.

 _ **I'm gonna love you until my lungs give out**_

 _ **I promise until death we part like in our vows**_

 _ **So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows**_

 _ **That it's just you and me until we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go…just say you won't let go**_

"Sweet and very charming, but we're sending this to our friends and I want it to be the best," she explains.

"Gorgeous, my favorite is your engaged hand next to our written proposal but we're not sharing that yet…so pick the one that makes you the happiest," he confesses.

Michonne looks up and over her shoulder, "Fine…you do realize you're just earned the deluxe blowjob with your perfect, smooth talking ass."

 _ **And I never knew that my heart could feel**_

 _ **So precious and pure**_

 _ **One love so real**_

 _ **Can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes**_

 _ **Can I just feel your heart beating beside me every night**_

 _ **Can we just feel this way together 'til the end of all time**_

 _ **Can I just spend my life with you**_

He laughs deep and long, "I may have over shot thangs but I ain't turning that down under any circumstances."

Michonne selects the photo with her newly engaged hand on his jaw; completes the message line: Burn After Reading and hits send. She yawns, I think Baby G is sleepy," but it's early.

Rick kisses his spot behind her ear, "Y'all go get ready for bed. I'll join you in a little while."

She shuts down the laptop and heads back to her bedroom. Once he hears the shower he retrieves a yellow legal pad and a pencil from her office and starts writing:

 **Grimes Family Plan:**

 **Wedding and Honeymoon**

 **Increase life insurance and retirement**

 **Change health insurance and living will**

 **Current or new house (big yard)**

 **New car**

 **Bachelor degree and Sergeant Exam**

 **Baby stuff and thangs**

 **Childcare**

 **School: public or private**

 **College Fund**

Before he notices almost two hours have passed. He found an accredited online Criminal Justice program that would allow him to use his years on the force toward the degree and he ordered the sergeant exam study guide.

* * *

Rick trudges to the bedroom to get ready for bed. He exits the en suite and slips between the sheets reaching over to snuggle up with Michonne. His hand glides over her naked back as his mind quickly realizes she is only wearing her engagement ring. He plants tender kisses along her shoulders and nibbles their favorite spot between her shoulder blades. "Hmm…have I told you how much I love your lips on my skin," she moans.

Rick rises up on his knees and nestles in behind her raising her hips and dropping open mouth kisses along her spine. Michonne pushes up on her forearms and elbows remembering to keep the dip and arch in her back that sends him into overdrive. His hands slide up her torso to caress her succulent breast. She hisses and his hands still. "Gorgeous, am I hurting you?"

"No…they are just extremely sensitive," she breathlessly explains.

He softens his caress until it feels like the soft strokes of feathers. Her nipples harden and throb. "So good," she pants.

He removes one hand and guides his hard shaft into her dripping core. "Michonne…he strokes her wet smooth walls. He places his right hand over her womb where their child is safe, healthy and growing. He removes his left hand from her breast to place an under hand grip on her left shoulder to hold her body in place. "Everything I love is in my arms and under the touch of my hand," Rick proclaims. She sobs out with a gasp. "There is nothing I will not give or do to love, protect and provide for either of you. You are my life forevermore," his voice cracks under the weight of the sincerity he is desperate to convey.

"We are honored to love you," she responds while thrusting back against his groin. She joins her right hand to his on her belly. Time seems to slow. The only sounds are their breathy groans, moans and panting.

Rick feels the tightening in his balls and his heart fills to bursting. "Michonne…Gorgeous…ooh, hang on…" he rasps out.

"Rick…oh God…take me, take me," she begs.

He pounds into her relentlessly with his right hand reverently gripping her womb and their entwined hands. "I love you, I love you…ugh," his voice is choked off by the never ending stream of his release.

Michonne's orgasm washes over her in one all consuming wave and she can only weep with breathless gasps. Rick removes himself slowly and tenderly lowers her on to the bed. She turns to face him once he lies next to her. She kisses the tip of his nose, "We're getting married."

He kisses her forehead, "And we're having a baby. Sweet dreams."

"You both are my dream," she whispers before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

 **Monday**

Rick eyes pop open and he blinks three times in succession before his brain recognizes that Michonne's dripping core is hovering over his face and her mouth has a killer suction grip on his cock. "Shit…this is a damn good morning," he groans.

After hearing his voice she hollows her cheeks tightening suction and uses one hand to stroke his balls. His hips shoot off the bed causing her to jerk and gag. "I'm sorry…oh, you are turning me out…Gorgeous…fuck," he roars through his rapid release.

Michonne leans back and plants her pulsing pussy on his face and rides his ever eager tongue. "Yes…make your pussy rain," she shouts. Rick grabs her ass and buries his face inside her plush lips.

* * *

Rick traps Michonne against the inside of the front door placing kisses along her throat. "Look, my handsome fiancé. I have to go to work. If you let me leave on time I will wear my new favorite jewelry and the Python stilettos before we go to bed-deal?"

"Fine, he pouts, make sure you're home on time," he smacks her ass when she turns to gather her purse and briefcase.

* * *

"Captain Morgan, thank you for meeting with me," Rick opens the conversation.

"Not a problem especially since you brought coffee. Now, what is this confidential matter?"

"I'm getting married and starting a family. I decided to go back to school online to complete a four year Criminal Justice degree program. If you are willing to sign this verification form I will receive credit for my time on the force. I am also taking the next sergeant exam," he explains his plan.

"Well, it's about damn time. I'm not going to live forever and someone else has to run this joint," Morgan states enthusiastically.

"I don't know about all that," he responds.

"Grimes you are a natural leader. All you have to do is decide when," the Captain pushes back.

"I appreciate the confidence in my capabilities."

Morgan signs the form. "Come see me before you submit your promotion packet."

Rick's is shocked, "Will do Sir." He stands to exit the office. _I will give them the life they deserve._

* * *

Shane sits on his couch nursing a bottle of Wild Turkey. The meeting at the local Sheriff Union Headquarters did not go well.

 _ **Flash Back:**_

"Based on the current evidence the best we can hope for is a separation agreement," the Union Representative explains.

"What…I'm a good deputy. Aren't you supposed to fight for me?" Shane exclaims.

"Look Walsh, they have time tracked logs cross referenced with a dispatch matrix, photos, affidavits from staff; plus a witness list of fellow officers they are prepared to call to testify about your performance. You cannot win-with a separation agreement the Union can shield you from some of the fall out."

"You're a punch of punks…I will get a real lawyer," Shane threatens.

The rep shakes his head, "You know what-go for it! Personally, I think you are a piece of shit. You left our brothers in arms hanging…you can rot in hell for all I care. I need to report to my supervisor by Thursday. I will contact you on Wednesday to see what you decide. This meeting is over," he concludes in anger.

 _ **End Flash Back**_

* * *

"Director Morgan, welcome to Kings' County," Daryl greets and extends his fist.

"Dude, its Derek. I haven't been in the field in ages and I plan to enjoy this to the fullest," he returns the bump.

Daryl guides the Regional Director through the precinct making introductions before they reach the War Room. They connect with Agent Mills via conference call to review intelligence and the operational plans.

"This is a solid plan…I should be there even if it's just for the day we execute the operation," Abbie pushes.

"Lieutenant, I implore you to head the recommendation of the physician and continue with bed rest," Crane interjects from the background.

"I know my body…these contractions are Braxton Hicks; not, I repeat not active, early labor," she snaps.

"I can only pray to all of the deities that our child inherits you maddening stubbornness and remains in the womb until the identified delivery date."

Derek and Daryl eye each other shaking their heads from side to side, smiling widely. "Mills I promise you will have audio and visual satellite live stream," Derek offers.

"Fine," she huffs and disconnects the call.

"So Dixon, these militia hate groups are multiplying and your expertise would be invaluable thwarting the destruction they render in towns across the nation. We have got to be proactive instead of reactive. Tell me what to do to make you a permanent FBI consultant?"

"Nothing to do…I'm in," Daryl states with conviction. _I will make my family proud._


	37. Chapter 37

**Pop Life**

 **Monday**

Aaron watched the formidable group blocking his boss' door but he did not dare open his mouth to question their presence. Maggie, Rosita and Sasha huddled together, their arms crossed and eyes trained on the entrance. Finally, Michonne enters with an arm full of files and her hand gripping the strap of her purse.

Rosita opens the office door while Maggie and Sasha point directing Michonne inside. The door shuts firmly behind them. Aaron shakes his head. _They are their own special drama._

* * *

On the other side of the door Michonne drops everything on her desk; spins toward her friends; pops her left hip out and raises her left hand even with her face, "Bam!" The squealing and shouting is deafening.

"Let me see? You nailed his ass down quick. Give up the details," they demand; taking seats at the conference table.

"We were out enjoying the day off; running errands…having a snack-he asked and I could not say yes fast enough," she simplifies.

"Awe, but I want to know how he picked a ring this remarkable," Sasha remarks.

Michonne gathers her emotions, "We visited by parents grave site and he took me to 'Studio 54', a vintage clothing boutique, as a pick me up. I was admiring the ring and he asked me if I wanted to look at it for the rest of my life," she gushes.

"Wait…you got two proposals?" Maggie questions.

"I guess…but the Sunday proposal is the one I will remember forever," she clarifies. Now, before our day gets out of hand…Maggie your dress fitting is still scheduled for Tuesday?" Michonne clarifies.

"Yeah, Glenn is taking Daddy out for a steak dinner and male bonding so I can sneak Momma's dress out the house," she explains.

"This has to be the most beautiful gesture ever," Sasha compliments.

"I am no romantic but y'all starting to change my mind," Rosita quips.

"Alright Ladies…let's go change the world," Michonne directs.

* * *

"'Yello," Harry answers the phone.

"Mr. Williams…its Daryl. I was wondering if y'all have plans this weekend."

"Nothing major…what's going on?" he replies.

"I have a new opportunity with the FBI and I would like to discuss it as a family…if that is okay," his voice weakens; hesitant of the response. _I hope I am not being a Bob._

"Absolutely, you name the day and time," Harry affirms.

"Thanks Sir…we will be in touch with the details," before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Lori enters DA Monroe's office. She is energized. _Finally my life is getting back on track._

"Thank you for coming," Deanna opens the discussion and gestures to a chair at the head of the conference room table.

Lori notices all the additional people including her supervisor. _The investigation must be really serious now._ "Thank you. I am here to provide additional testimony?" she smiles politely.

"Lori, the each participant in today's meeting is a member of the court like you. We are all bound by the same Oath of Office, rules and ethics," Deanna explains.

Lori's supervisor joins the discussion, "The Blake investigation is complete," she is cut off mid-sentence by Lori's exuberance.

"This is great news…I am ready to get back to work," she interjects.

"Lori, the supervisor raises her hand, the full investigation revealed concrete evidence that demonstrates you committed perjury," she states firmly. "Therefore, you will not return to your position…your services are hereby terminated for cause."

"What? No…that cannot be right. I…she didn't follow the rules…she defied Judge Blake…is she terminated?" Lori's eyes dart erratically around the room.

"Who are you talking about? Who is she?" Deanna wants to confirm her hunch.

"ADA Anthony," she screeches. "Why can't you see she is the problem?" she implores desperately.

"Lori, ADA Anthony is the victim and you took an oath to tell the truth. Your desk has been cleared, an inventory was taken and your personal effects will be delivered by courier to your place of residence. Please hand in your badge," her supervisor continues.

Lori mind goes blank and she rubs her temples. _This is not real. Wait, this is a sign. This is beginning of my happy ending. Yes…my real life starts today._

* * *

Aaron enters Michonne's office for their budget meeting. He hands her a green folder with Excel spreadsheets. "Ugh, tell me once again how underfunded we are," she quips.

"Actually, I have some positive news," he smiles.

"Ooh, I am all ears…want some fruit?" she gestures to the basket Rick brought for her and the baby.

"Thanks," he retrieves a Chinese apple pear from the center of the table. "First, going paperless with the Paralegal Department until the final draft will put our supplies budget in surplus by the end of the year. Second, we have an unused account," he explains.

"How?" she questions.

"Carl…between the two of you our research is complete and we have not had to contract with outside staff or agencies. Review line 47," Aaron directs.

Michonne's eyes widen, "Whoa…what is your recommendation for the use of funds?" _I already know the answer._

"Pay him…that young man makes us more efficient and extremely less stressed. The amount available will cover his salary based on four hours a day for the remainder of this year and leave a small surplus because of his mid-year start. The next fiscal year's budget allocated the same amount. Plus I found a grant that will match funds for up to two years," he slides over the completed grant request.

Michonne starts to tear up, "Do you have any idea how huge this is for him? Aaron, you have changed his life," she delivers with heartfelt gratitude.

"Me…I think this is a team effort. I just noticed a line item," he deflects.

"Stop selling yourself short," she signs off on the grant. "You take the lead when he arrives.

"Will do," they end the meeting with a high-five.

* * *

 **Tuesday afternoon**

Carl waits in line at the bank. He now has a paid internship and he cannot wait to celebrate with Justice. He reviews his mental checklist for their Saturday date night when he is interrupted, "Hey Carl," a girl's voice call from the right side. _Thirsty hoe…Roxanne. Use Rule #3: Set boundaries; mention girlfriend by name and often. Disclose everything immediately._

"Hey," he responds dryly.

"What are you doing here?" she inquires.

"Do we really know each other well enough for me to share?" he snaps sarcastically.

She steps closer, "We could get to know each other better…I would be down for that," she tosses her hair.

"I am not interested and my girlfriend, Justice, does not put up with disrespect," he snaps.

"Seriously?! Nerdy-Purdy could not possible compete," she spits.

"Justice does not have to because there is no competition. Excuse me," he moves forward in line and does not look back.

 _We will see about that._ Roxanne spins on her heals and marches to her Dad's office.

* * *

Denise guides their young star informant, Judith, through the sting operation simulation for the third time. "Are you still scared? It's okay to be. What you are doing is amazing and we will not anything happen to you," she re-enforces.

"I know…I feel much better after meeting the other officer and the FBI boss. It also helps that I can come to the station after school. I feel safe and I am not sure I ever felt that before," she confesses.

* * *

Daryl, Derek and Rick review the operation protocols behind closed doors in the 'War Room'. There is a knock at the door. Daryl shouts, "Come in."

"Hey Guys," Lori announces herself holding a medium-sized brown lunch bag. "Rick, I was near that sandwich shop that sells the meatball sub you love so I decided to treat you," she explains with a wide smile.

"Oh shit," Daryl mutters and Derek is simultaneously confused and amused by the awkward tension.

Rick moves to the farthest corner of the room, "Lori, you being here uninvited is unacceptable. I am in a very healthy, extremely fulfilling relationship with ADA Anthony and that is not going to change," he explains slowly.

"I guess we need to talk later," she places the bag on the table and exits the room.

"Dude, you got a fatal attraction?" Derek teases.

Daryl shakes his head, "None of that was right. Haven't you been over since high school?"

"What the Fuck! You need to determine her trigger or triggers and have an intervention or get a restraining order," Derek advises recognizing the aberrant behavior.

"First things first…I need to check on Michonne," he exits to place a private call.

* * *

Night falls over Kings' County and they are all gathered in Michonne's living room. Maggie stands in the middle of the floor on a portable platform adorned in her Mother's jewelry neckline, long-sleeved lace wedding dress with train.

"You look like Princess Grace of Monaco," Sasha gushes.

Rosita snaps pictures and takes video on Maggie's phone.

The seamstress speaks up, "Mrs. Rhee these alterations will not require as much work as our estimate determined but given the delicate fabric I will still do everything by hand."

Maggie wipes her teary-eyes, "Thank you," she chokes out. "I just want it to be a happy time for Daddy."

"He is going to be thrilled…did you pick the song yet?"Michonne asks.

"No…I still can't decide. Maybe I should let him choose," she muses.

"Sounds like a plan," Rosita responds. "How about Chinese food for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, but get extra spare ribs-the Guys are on their way. Double the order of crab wontons too," Sasha and Michonne both add to the order.

* * *

"Hey Angel," Carl greets.

"What's up? How was your day?" Justice sets her phone to speaker and props up on pillows against her headboard.

"The good part…I completed all of the direct deposit paperwork and submitted it to the bank. The not so good part…the thirsty hoe was at the bank. Before you start I told her I was not interested, you are my girlfriend and now I am telling you," he rushes out. _Please be right Uncle Rick._

"Thanks Bae, but she won't stop until I punch her in the throat?"

Carl laughs, "Can you reach her throat?"

"Is now really the time for ridicule," she quips.

He can't stop laughing, "I am sorry…now I have a visual of you on a chair or table punching her in the throat."

Justice joins in the laughter, "Whatever…am I getting any more hints or details about Saturday?"

"Sure, look cute and…wear red. I like you in red," he admits.

"Do you have to be able to see the red," she flirts dangerously.

Carl stops breathing and his imagination goes into overdrive, _"_ It is time for us to get off the phone…sweet dreams," his voice drops a full octave and his pajama pants are way too tight.

Justice blows him a kiss with a small moan before ending the call.

 **AN: I am taking song suggestions for the Herschel-Maggie wedding reception dance.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Coming Clean**

 **Wednesday morning**

"Captain Morgan, thank you for meeting with me. As I explained on the phone Judge Blake is co-owner of Woodbury Chambers, a private sex erotica club in Atlanta. That same business also owns one of the buildings you raided. Did you find evidence that could connect to the activities at the sex club?" Gideon questions assertively.

"Gideon, we are working in tandem with the District Attorney's prosecution. Kings' County Sheriff Department is committed to transparency with the press when we can," he smiles congenially.

"I understand…I meet with DA Monroe today. May I follow up with you periodically?" _I better not burn a bridge._

"Sure…if the opportunity presents itself our Department will reach out…deal," he extends his hand.

"Thanks I appreciate it," returning the handshake.

* * *

 **Late Wednesday afternoon**

A contingent of FBI agents crept amongst the unsuspecting residents of Kings' County. Judy stands against the side wall of the local grocery store waiting for Dwight to arrive. She tried with all her might not to be scared. Officers Dixon and Grimes promised to keep her safe and Ms. Denise told her they always keep their promises.

Judy felt shame for helping the stranger but she needed the money. Her foster family barely provided the basics and the day he asked for help she was really hungry. The money made her feel secure and she liked that feeling. Now she had a new feeling-pride. All the adults were proud of her. She made the right choice and everything would be okay.

"Right on time," his voice rings out.

"You got the money and the list?" she responds.

He chuckles, "I like you kid…all business," handing over the crumpled list and a wad of cash.

Judy turns and walks toward the entrance with her stomach in knots. _It is almost over._

"Hey," he calls after her, "You got any friends who can get me some beer?"

She shakes her head no without facing him and continues to walk into the building. Judy enters the grocery store and veers left toward the produce section just like they practiced. Once she passed through the double flap doors to the storage area she released the breath she had been holding.

"You were perfect," Denise embraces the young girl and moves her away from the frantic enforcement activity.

Regional Director Morgan speaks into the radio, "Confirm units and back up in place," he commands.

"Alley blocked Sir…side streets covered…I have the shot," the sniper on the rooftop across the street is the last to respond.

Derek waits a beat, "Take him!" he directs.

* * *

Daryl and Rick watch the scene unfold on the monitor screens safely locked away in the surveillance van in the parking lot. The agents move in from the rear with their weapons drawn to ambush Dwight by forcing him against the wall; securing his wrist with zip ties, and taking him into custody. He struggles but the fight is futile. He was caught by surprise and unarmed.

Daryl exhales from deep within his lungs. The threat has been eliminated. Dwight is in federal custody and will no longer be in Kings' County by nightfall. Danger would no longer lurk in the shadows. More importantly, he has his life with Sasha back. Rick gives him a comforting slap on the back.

* * *

Glenn and Abe wait for the Captain to arrive. They received an e-mail to meet in the technology room. "What happened to your neck again," Glen asks with his brow furrowed.

"I told you…rugby match," Abe lies.

"You keep getting hurt…give it up…you look like a dumb ass with that giant neck brace," he taunts.

"Hell no…I'm not stopping until I have a clear victory or they carry the other guy off the field." _That pussy is not going to get the best of me._

Morgan enters, "Thanks for meeting me…this is confidential. Glenn did you bring the DVDs from the evidence locker?"

"Yeah…what is this about?" he asks.

"Gideon Wallace is investigating Judge Blake and he uncovered evidence that identifies the Judge as one of the owners of an erotic sex club. We need to know what and who are on those DVDs we confiscated from the building."

Both men sit up a little straighter, "Oh…do tell," they speak over each other.

"Abe since you are on desk duty again," the Captain offers a look of disdain, "you will watch and catalogue each DVD. This is a priority…we need to know-first, so we can inform the DA and second, so we don't get blindsided by 'The Gazette'. Can you get this done by the end of the week?"

"Captain, I'm your man…I will probably be done by tonight. I will not leave this room…I won't eat or sleep. Hell, I am so happy I could piss a brick," Abe practically exclaims.

Glenn covers his face with his hand and shakes his head.

"Well your enthusiasm is disturbing but the sooner the better. Remember the gag order is still in effect," he reminds.

"Gag," Abe laughs, "I bet there will be a lot of that…ball gags, deep throat gag-"he is cut off by the Captain.

"Deputy, exercise some professionalism and contact both of us when you finish," Morgan instructs in a commanding tone.

"Yes Sir," Abe replies with a huge smile.

* * *

 **Wednesday evening**

Jessie placed the last plate in the cabinet. "Hey…what time are you picking me up Sunday?" she asks.

"Picking you up for what?" Shane responds distracted by the beer in his hand and the trouble on his mind.

"The brunch…what are you guys celebrating anyway?" she inquires with enthusiasm.

"What are you talking about?" he snaps clearly annoyed.

"Denise came by and reserved the entire patio…she said the department was celebrating." _He has no idea what I am talking about._

Shane exhales in exhaustion, "Jessie…I'm not…or I may not continue with the department," he stammers lowly. _I am not in the mood for this shit._

"What do you mean? Why would you leave? I don't understand," her eyes widen; pleading for an explanation.

He takes a long drag from the bottle, "I think I want something different…a new life," he trails off.

"What about us?" she raises her voice.

"This has nothing to do with us," he stands abruptly retreating to his couch.

Jessie follows hot on his heels, "Excuse me…we agreed to be something special-build a life," she asserts.

"My job doesn't change that-"she cuts him off.

"Of course it does…why you didn't tell me sooner?" she shouts. _This is beyond a compromise._

Shane shrugs, "Not sure." Quiet falls over the room; they both silently acknowledge everything their relationship can never be.

"I think I need to go…let me know when you figure out what you are doing," she moves toward the door.

He follows reaching for the door to let her out. He kisses her cheek once she crosses the threshold and turns back to look up at him.

Jessie makes a decision for herself on the drive home. "Hi…would you like to meet Sunday at the Bistro? Great, I'll make the reservation."

* * *

 **Late Wednesday Night**

Daryl pulls up to T-Dogs BBQ with Sasha secure on the back of his bike. "I am starving," she announces dismounting, "who knew being tied to the bed was so exhausting," she laughs with a snort.

"You are still drunk," he shakes his head.

"Nooo…more buzzed," she wraps her arms around his neck, "my man is safe and I am celebrating," Sasha reaches up on her toes and bites his earlobe.

Daryl slides his hand down onto her hip, "Let's get you fed 'cause I am not close to done with you yet," he leans down devouring her mouth.

They enter and wait to be seated. Once they reach the booth Sasha swings her left leg over his thigh while reviewing the menu, "Chicken and ribs?" she asks.

"Sounds good…yams and greens," he adds without looking at the menu.

"Cool…what are you doing?" she glances over.

"Picking a picture for my desk," he continues to swipe through the gallery on his phone, "there it is," he states.

"Let me see…why that picture-it's so plain?" she frowns.

In the picture Sasha sits on his bike smiling. Her jeans are paired with a plain grey t-shirt and her face is make-up free. The sun is just beginning to set behind her. Her silhouette is bathed in pinks and oranges.

"It was the moment I knew I loved you," he shrugs staring at the photo.

Sasha's eyes sting with tears, "Really," she whispers.

"Yep…we were having so much fun and you were so happy just hanging out; working on my bike…handing me tools. I thought…if the world ended right at that moment there was no one else I'd rather be with."

Sasha turns and slides her hand into his jeans stroking him slowly. "Get the food to go…I need to fuck you until you faint," she breathes into his ear.


	39. Chapter 39

**This is Not a Drill**

 **Thursday**

Michonne and Carl return to the office after a long day in court, "Seriously, I feel like we were in a play…what's up with all the theatrics?" Carl re-caps the mood from Judge Ezekiel's courtroom.

"I know…it will take some adjusting to…at one point I almost burst out laughing…he actually quoted Jay-Z," they share a giggle.

Their jovial conversation is interrupted by an unseen guest, "ADA Anthony…Michonne, can we talk?" Lori stands to make them aware of her presence.

Carl and Michonne's head whip to the left and the silence is deafening. "Lori now is not a good time…why don't you leave and call to schedule an appointment or Carl can make an appointment for you based on my calendar," she deflects.

"No…I do not have time…I am running out of time…just five or ten minutes-please," she begs desperately.

Michonne considers her options and weighs the energy in the room. _I need to de-escalate this situation._ "Okay…go have a seat…I need to speak with my assistant."

Lori physically calms and breathes deeply before walking into the main office.

Michonne turns to Carl, "Do not start…call Human Resources and have them send an Employee Assistance staff person up…make sure you explain clearly and objectively the circumstances. I will leave my door open and when you call your Uncle reassure him we have this under control," she commands.

Carl nods quickly but his eyes turn ice cold.

Michonne takes a deep breath; throws her shoulders back and enters her office. She sits behind her desk creating a physical barrier between her and Lori. _Lord you need to save her from herself today._ "Lori, what would you like to discuss," she asks formally.

She fidgets with the handles of her purse placed in her lap. "I think we could make a deal…or reach an understanding about our futures," Lori opens.

"I do not know what you mean…we do not have a future." Michonne replies sharply.

"Nothing is coming out right," she mutters to herself. "I know that PD Owen…Mike would still like to build a life with you and I deserve a life with Rick. If we could agree to go back to the beginning; everyone could have their happily ever after," Lori explains nodding to herself.

 _That lowdown motherfucker…Baby G, we are going to have to keep Daddy out of prison today._ Michonne folds her right hand over her left on her desk. She remembers what Rick explained about triggers and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt an engagement ring would lead to new depths of crazy. "Lori, I am sorry you were…misinformed by PD Owen and I will speak with his supervisor…but I can be of no assistance to you or your personal life," she states slow, firm and calm.

"But you could…if you weren't here he could remember me again…don't you understand?"She pleads.

Michonne's heart breaks for the woman sitting across from her. She softens her tone, "Lori I understand having a dream…a vision for your life, but sometimes you have to make a new dream. You might be surprised by how much better your life could be," she smiles genuinely.

Lori shakes her head violently, "No…I followed the rules…I am entitled to my dream coming true," she states emphatically.

"Excuse me for intruding but I am Raquel from Employee Assistance. I couldn't help over hearing your conversation. Lori why don't you and I go somewhere quiet to discuss your options? ADA Anthony cannot and will not be able to help," she instructs gesturing toward the open door.

Lori swings around in the chair to face the new person in the room, "I am not crazy," she is cut off.

"Of course not…I am here specifically to speak with you. ADA Anthony does not have the expertise you need," she empathizes and re-directs.

Lori seethes, "Of course she doesn't…why is she even here…ruining lives…first Mike, then Judge Blake," she turns back to Michonne, "If you think I will let you ruin Rick's life you're the crazy bitch," she screams.

Carl stands abruptly and moves toward the door. Michonne taps her foot under her desk at a staccato rhythm. She reaches up and begins to remove her earring. Raquel immediately recognizes the 'Black Girl Beat a Bitch Bat Signal'. Lori…please follow me –now," she directs with force.

Lori glares between the two women, "Fine, but this is not over," she throws over her shoulder before stomping out of the room.

Michonne is rocking to and fro from her chair; her eyes squint; and her mind contemplates likely scenarios. Carl carefully hands her a bunch of grapes from her fruit basket, "Uncle Rick is on his way," he shares quietly.

She nods quickly, "Call and schedule a meeting with DA Monroe, me and the supervisor for that sorry ass, son of a bitch Mike. Tell them today-before the close of business," she spits with rage shooting off her body like lightning bolts.

"On it…I am going to close your door and give you some privacy," he backs out of the room.

* * *

Daryl and Sasha are one hour into the drive to her parent's home. "Tell me what you really think?" he asks without taking his focus off the road.

"I'll start with the easy part…I am 100% behind you going back to school. You and Rick are the cutest bromance-ever. In fact, I think Michonne and I should get your matching lunch boxes," she giggles.

"Moving on," he blushes.

"Career wise…the FBI gig is an amazing opportunity and you would be foolish to turn it down. I will not lie…after what we just went through I am not looking forward to a repeat. But we not only survived I feel like we thrived. So yes…I'm in," she concludes with resolve.

"To be clear…as a consultant I won't go that deep undercover again and for that long unless it is an emergency. Derek wants me to train others…multiply the impact in the field," he clarifies.

Sasha exhales, "That is even better."

"Good, so we are on the same page. Now we have to convince the Folks," he states.

She laughs, "I am not in that…you are completely on your own…especially with Mama."

"What? I thought we were a team," he feigns insult and outrage.

"Team my ass…the Folks have not spent more than ten minutes on the phone with me since your big fine behind showed up. Are you feeding him enough? Did you tell him about those new arrows at the sporting goods store," she mocks playfully.

Daryl tries to hide his big 'Kool Aid' grin behind his hand. "You ain't even ashamed…you are a complete spoiled brat," she exclaims.

"I am not and you have nerve," he tries to deny and deflect.

"Watch…when we get there…I bet you they call for you first," Sasha challenges.

"Winner gets?"

"Make out session…location determined by the winner. _I am defiling that bedroom._

"Your bedroom is not an option," Daryl pushes back. _This is a win-win but could she be more obvious._

"Fine," she huffs folding her arms and pouting.

"I wove you," he teases.

"Shut up jack ass…I love you more," she laughs shaking her head.

* * *

Rick enters Michonne's reception area. Carl and Aaron are huddled together whispering. Concern is pulsing from his pores, "How is she?" he focuses on her closed door.

Carl speaks first, "Enter at your own risk. She is in total 'Beat a Bitch Down Mode'," he explains.

Rick heads snaps to the right, "She said that," he ask in shock.

"She didn't have to…she took off her earrings," Carl offers as a full explanation.

Rick squints and Aaron furrows his brow-both men are utterly confused. Carl rolls his eyes, "Justice told me any time a Black woman takes off her earrings an ass gets kicked…it's genetic," he nods in confirmation. All three men look at the door.

* * *

Michonne is still seated at her desk popping grapes into her mouth fantasizing about all the ways she wants to hurt Lori. There is a knock at the door, "Michonne…Gorgeous…it's me," Rick greets.

"Do not Gorgeous me…bring your bow legged ass in here," she snaps.

Rick enters cautiously, "First things first," he crosses the office; turns her chair and squats in front of her. "How are you feeling?" he asks earnestly.

"I am much calmer, but I am nursing the seven levels of hell." She leans back and continues to eat the grapes. "That scrawny heifa' dragged her no account, flat behind into my office demanding my man…oh hell naw. She needs to be grateful I prayed for her because…," her rant is stopped by Rick's laughter.

"I am sorry…I am upset too; but your cheeks are stuffed with grapes and you look so adorable," he covers his eyes with his hand trying with all his might to pull himself together.

She succumbs to laughter that releases some of the tension. "Can you at least give your aggrieved fiancé a hug or a kiss?"

"Absolutely…come here," he stands and pulls her into a warm embrace; wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm around her waist. He does not let her go, "I filed the restraining order and you can submit your affidavit as late as tomorrow. I informed Dale just in case," he explains.

"I appreciate you so much…you always take care of everything," she mumbles against his neck holding him tightly.

"It is my privilege…you ready to go home?"

"I can't…I have a meeting that I need to discuss with you when I get home," she offers delicately. _I have to get him out of this building and area before I share about Mike's dirty deeds._

"Michonne…I do not like the sound of what you just said," he responds honestly. He leans back to study her face.

"I know…but this is how I take care of you," her tone is resolved.

He nods, "Okay…I know I can trust that…my place tonight?"

"Yeah, will you pick up my dry cleaning?" she remembers.

"Sure thang," her grasps her face tenderly and kisses her in pieces: first her top lip; then the bottom; and finally he ravishes her entire mouth. "I love you," he speaks against her lips.

"We love you too," she places his hand against her belly.

 **AN: Thank you to all the reviews. You make me laugh, cry and most importantly develop a deeper understanding of the story and the individual characters.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Feels Like Home**

 **Friday morning**

"Sasha, put these biscuits on the table next to the salmon patties," Lonette directs.

"Mama…the fruit is in the frig…oh, the French vanilla whipped topping is in there too," she responds.

Lonette passes the items while calling down the hall, "Y'all come eat."

The family assembles and Sasha blesses the table. "Daryl, you have our attention…what's on your mind?"

He swallows, "The Regional Director offered me a permanent consultant job with the FBI. Most of my time will be as a deputy in Kings' County but I would advise on cases, train operatives, plan operations," he pauses, "go undercover for limited amounts of time," he explains.

Harry places his fork against his plate and leans back in his chair. Lonette sways from side to side. "Is this something you want?" he asks.

"Yes Sir…I want to build the best life I can for Sasha and this will help."

"Why can't you just promote at the department…isn't that safer," Lonette pushes into the discussion.

"Maybe, but I would not be good at it. I don't have patience for stupid people," he shakes his head.

"If we said no would you turn down the offer?" Harry observes him closely.

"I would. This change will affect my entire family so we got to be together," he nods securely.

"Mama, Daddy…Daryl is even going back to school to complete a Bachelor's degree and I support him," Sasha states with confidence.

"Excuse me," Harry leaves the table. Lonette continues to sway and begins humming and singing _**His eye is on the sparrow…**_

Sasha elbows Daryl and points with her head directing him to follow her father outside.

"You know…I spent most of my life taking care of my family. Worrying about who would be there when I couldn't…I don't have to worry anymore. I watched you when that bastard came after you and you never stumbled. This is hard but I know you are a man of your word… you will stay safe. Give my Sugar Pie some time," Harry finally turns and faces him.

Daryl extends his hand but Harry pulls him into a bear hug. Daryl's heart thumps heavy against his chest. "I could not be any prouder," he declares.

Daryl returns the embrace, "Thanks Pops," he manages to choke out with his voice cracking around the two simple words.

* * *

"Maggie…may I have a moment," Quinn waddles into her office.

"Sure, how are you doing?" Maggie asks with a smile.

"If this baby does not come out soon I may resort to random acts of violence," she teases.

"What can I do for you?" she laughs.

"I am here on behalf of my family. You were so welcoming we want to show our appreciation. Xavier would like to sing at your reception…if that's okay."

"Are you kidding…he is freaking amazing. Do you think he would do two songs?" her enthusiasm escalates.

"How about we do lunch and work out the details?" Quinn replies.

Maggie stands and scrambles around her desk and hugs Quinn, "Thank you so much.

"You are welcome…I am going back to my desk which may take 20 minutes because my butt is that big," they both laugh.

* * *

"'Chonne you need a real breakfast. You cannot eat a bowl of pluots," he scolds mildly.

"I promise to eat a solid lunch but eggs are now disgusting…carbs are boring and I have exhausted the amount of bacon one person can eat," she explains.

"Fine…I am cooking dinner and you will clean your plate," he declares, "Ready to talk?"

She nods, "I need to wash my hands and I will join you on the couch in a minute." She enters the room and climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. _He cannot leave with me attached to him._ "The reason or part of the reason Lori came to see me is because Mike told her he wanted me back. She thought they were working together to get their ex's back-I think." Rick attempts to get up but she tightens her arms holding him closer. "I met with Deanna and his supervisor. He is suspended and the Public Defender's office will conduct an ethics review."

Rick's head tilts severely to the right and his nostrils flair. "I told him he did not want strike three…this is beyond…this is all out war. He put you and Baby G in danger. I will not allow that…not on my watch," his knee bounces violently and he stares at the wall without seeing.

"Rick I know…I want to bum rush his office and beat him with his own desk or catch him in the parking lot and treat him like a speed bump but we have too much to live for…me in an amazing white dress…you in full handsome-mode and the biggest, most amazing part…our child we get to raise in love. Please do not let him ruin what we have," she places kisses on his temple, cheek and neck.

He strains to take deep breaths, "He will not be around?" he tries to think rationally.

"No, he will be served and sent home today…that is why I am going in late," she re-assures.

"I need you to check in today," he turns his eyes to her.

Michonne kisses him slow, "Absolutely…I will include cute pictures to make you smile," she attempts to lighten the mood.

He smiles in love, "I appreciate that…but this is hard for me…you need to be patient," he tries to make her understand; however, he knows his words are not enough to explain his turmoil.

"I know you and your heart…we will get through this together…sure and steady. Remember, Carl and Aaron have your back," she tries to re-assure him.

He nods slowly, "True…but they will not rip his throat out to keep their family safe from any harm and I will," he states firmly.

* * *

 **Friday early afternoon**

Daryl places a box on the work bench in the garage, "Ms. Lonette, can you come out here for a minute?" he calls. She stands in the doorway with her arms folded but refuses to speak.

He pulls out two vintage standing mixers. "I think I can fix your old mixer…you want to bring it out so I can try," he asks tenderly. She turns quickly without saying a word. He gives a small smile. _These women are tough._

Lonette returns and hands him her original mixer she has refused to throw out. He pulls out his tools and gets to work, "Did you get the special cocoa and coconut I sent you?"

"Hhm-hmm," her lips are tightly pressed together.

"You know I won't go looking for danger. I have to live long enough to eat every one of your recipes," he teases.

A grin tugs at her lips, "Look…my pressure is bad and you got me on my knees with Jesus every morning. You do not want me coming for your big behind with a switch," she admonishes with tears in her eyes.

He stops his work and pulls her into his arms, "Got it…now let me finish so I can get a German chocolate cake."

Lonette reaches up on her toes and kisses his cheek before retreating into the house.

* * *

Carl places a decorative box on Aaron's desk. _I wonder how long this has been going on._ A short time later Aaron returns from a meeting. He notices the box and looks up to check if Carl is watching but he is focused on his computer screen. Aaron opens the box and smiles. He retrieves the pastry and takes a bite and feels his insides warm.

"How is Eric these days?" Carl asks without physically moving.

Aaron chokes slightly, "Um…I…we," he stammers.

Carl laughs, "You have good taste."

* * *

 **Friday late afternoon**

Daryl and Harry enter the FBI building. They are signing the Visitor's log and receiving badges when Penelope approaches. "Hey Dixon…rumor has it I will have the pleasure of your virtual company more often," she greets.

"Looks that way…let me introduce you both to Sasha's dad, Harry Williams he gestures to his left.

Harry extends his left hand, "Nice to meet you," his deep bass voice rolls out.

"Whoa…warn a girl before you unleash all that sex in your throat," Penelope flirts.

"Big thick girl like you don't need any warning," he charms in response with a wink.

Daryl practically chokes on his tongue. _What in the hell! Pops has game._

"Please let me show you around personally…we can drop Derek and Daryl off at his office," she guides them through the entrance with a swipe of her badge.

Daryl takes a seat. Derek opens, "You are here so is this a firm yes?"

"My family is on board…I am ready to get started."

Derek hands him a thick packet, "We will buy out your contract with Kings' County so we can adjust your pay…you will have a small operational budget and safety protocols will apply to your immediate family. Anything else?" he shares.

"Uh…I need this verification form signed. I am going back to college and my FBI work is credit toward my degree," he explains.

"Not a problem. Let's go find your father-in-law before Garcia takes him back to her lair," he prods.

"He…I mean I haven't…is it that obvious?" he surrenders.

"Oh yeah…you are full Babyface," he laughs. Daryl stares in confusion.

Derek and Daryl join them in the lobby. Harry has a box filled with tons of FBI merchandise. "Thank you for the opportunity," Daryl shakes his hand.

Derek turns his attention to the patriarch, "Mr. Williams we will take good care of him."

"You better…because we do not play," he threatens. Daryl blushes.

* * *

Michonne enters the house and the aroma of Rick's homemade chili and cornbread attacks her senses making her stomach growl. "Hey Handsome," she wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his back.

"Hey Gorgeous…go change so we can eat," he instructs.

"On it," she turns to leave when he gingerly grasps her arm and turns her toward him.

He takes a knee, "Baby G…Were you good today? Did you eat more than fruit?"

Michonne runs her fingers through Rick's chestnut strands, "We had a turkey sandwich with spinach, took our vitamin without getting queasy, and had a mini-jug of white grape juice," she recounts.

Rick embraces her waist and kisses her stomach, "Great job…I love you," he speaks against her belly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ladies Night**

 **Saturday evening**

Harry and Daryl sit at a round, weathered table in the corner of the Veteran's Hall. "Pops you are getting better on the bike…not enough for you to take us home in the dark, but better," Daryl compliments.

"Thanks…we should plan a road trip. Watcha' think," he encourages.

"Yeah…send Sasha and Ms. Lonette to a spa, salon or something," he thinks out loud.

Their conversation is interrupted, "How long y'all been here?" Clarence shouts from half way across the room.

"Why come no one told me Daryl was in town?" Sam accuses.

Daryl stands to greet them, "We ain't been here long and it's a short visit," he explains.

"Well, I want to know what time is dinner. I know Lonette been cooking for days," Sam teases.

"Probably 'bout another hour," Harry replies.

"What's up with the FBI shirt?" Clarence asks.

"Daryl got me some gear," Harry chest lifts with pride, "He is chopping in tall cotton these days," he brags.

The staff brings over another round. "I think I may be passing through Kings' County on my way to see some family," Sam interjects.

"Give us a call if you do…we can take you to lunch or have you over for dinner," Daryl encourages.

"We is it?" Clarence accuses with humor.

"Yes Sir…this is it for me," Daryl states.

"How you feel about that old man?" Clarence elbows Harry.

"I feel like a lucky father," he raises his bottle and Daryl taps his against it in salute.

"Thanks Pops," he smiles before taking a long pull.

* * *

Carl approaches Justice's front door and rings the bell. A voice calls out, "Coming," before the door swings open. "Hey Sweetie…come on in," Penelope greets.

"Good evening Ms. Washington…before you say anything-she needs 15 more minutes," they both laugh.

"I heard that," Justice calls from the back of the house.

"I wanted you to," he shouts back.

A woman enters the front room carrying a bottle of wine, "You must be Carl."

"Yes Ma'am…you are Auntie Raquel," he guesses.

"Very good…what are you two doing tonight?"

"Simple date night…Ms. Washington I know you said Justice could get the extra ear piercings and I wanted to upgrade her to the birthstone package with your permission," he whispers.

Penelope and Raquel smirk at each other, "By all means…let me get the permission form," she retreats down the hall.

Raquel looks him over. She notices his dark denim, white v-neck t-shirt, black varsity jacket with a Black Panther logo and black Polo boots. "You are not trying to play my Girl 'cause I will cut you," she threatens.

"No Ma'am…I am lucky she gave me a shot and I am going to make the most of this chance," he responds sincerely.

"I ain't mad at ya'," she offers her fist.

He returns the bump as Justice enters the room. "Oh…I see you doing the damn thing…go 'head with yo' bad self." Justice wears a cream off the shoulder shift dress decorated with delicate red flowers across the bottom hemline and matte, patent leather red stilettos.

"Auntie Raquel you're crazy," she laughs, "You met Carl?"

"Yes…I met your Robin Thicke," she giggles.

"Excuse me but I need to reject that comparison…I do not plan on messing up," Carl interrupts confidently.

"Well alright," Raquel turns to Justice, "I like him."

"Me too," she turns and hugs Carl around the waist, "Hey BAE."

He returns her embrace with one arm around her bare shoulders and the other arm across her back, "Hey Angel."

"Mom, we are getting ready to go," Justice announces.

"Okay," she returns to the room. Carl escorts Justice to the door with his hand on the small of her back.

Once she steps onto the porch Penelope quickly slides the folded paper into Carl's other hand. He secures it in his pocket. "I will have her back before curfew."

"I know…you guys have a good time."

"We will," they speak over each other" Jinx," they laugh.

* * *

Rick reviews his Grimes Family Plan extending the list adding notes to some of the items. Focusing on their future keeps his mind off Mike and Lori. Michonne is asleep with her head in his lap. She only wears his old brown t-shirt he barely remembers owning. The soft fabric is gentle against her sensitive, tender breast.

"How long was I down?" she stirs awake.

"About 45 minutes-you up for a conversation?

"Sure…what's up?" she blinks repeatedly.

"I am calling to order the first official Grimes Family meeting…that means you too Baby G," he announces with pride.

Michonne's smile illuminates her entire being. She sits upright and snuggles against Rick resting her head on his shoulder.

He retrieves the notepad from the arm of the couch. "So, we agreed on 75-100 people for wedding-small and intimate is the term you taught me," he re-states, "I have complete control of the honeymoon."

"Yes," she is tickled. _God I love this man._

"I set my life insurance to the maximum for a family and you are my beneficiary on all my policies and pension," he explains.

She stiffens, "I know you don't want to think about it and you do not have to…that is my job," his voice is clear. She can only nod. "Your health card is in the mail-I know it is double coverage. I figured you would know someone to draft our living wills."

"I will place a call tomorrow," she sobers.

"It makes the most sense for me to move into your place, but we could look for some place new…just consider it," he suggests.

"Can we do both…you move in and we look-see if we get lucky?"

"Cool…I am studying for the Sergeant exam to boost my pay and get me off the streets a little. I really enjoyed coordinating with SWAT and leading a team," he confesses.

"I think that is brilliant," she looks at the list, "You are going back to school?" her eyes fill with wonder.

"Yeah…I have my Associate's…I get credits for my years at the department so I will only have to complete a handful of courses. The program is online. I don't want to miss anything with either of you because I am away in class."

Michonne's heart swells and her core begins to throb and drip. _This man has built a life for us._ She takes him in-his bare feet are propped on the edge of the coffee table; his bow legs are spread open; his plaid shirt hangs off him with his chiseled chest on display and the button of his jeans is undone.

Before he can register what is going on Michonne pounces on him-ripping away his clothes and shoving her hands in his pants desperately seeking his dick. "Gorgeous…wait…I am not done," she cuts him off.

"Yes you are because I am fucking you for the rest of the night…lift up…these pants are in my way," she continues pulling and tugging.

 _Holy mother of God…She is possessed._ Her mouth inhales his dick. Her hands stroke his balls. "Oh, damn…yes…take all this dick," his head falls to the back of the couch. He starts to gain his sanity when she releases him from her mouth and straddles his waist. She positions him at her entrance and slams down on him, "Fuck," he shouts. She lifts up and slams down again and he cries out, "Shit!" Michonne sets a bruising pace thrusting against him.

She grabs a fist full of his hair and jerks his head up, "Look at me," he opens his lust filled eyes partially shielded by heavy lids. "I love every inch of you…you are my heaven on earth…I need every single part of you. Keep your eyes open…watch these titties bounce…watch how you make me come…listen to me call your name," she challenges.

Rick grips her hips and holds her tight to his groin lifting his hips and clenching his dimpled ass. "This…is…my pussy…no one can fuck this pussy…you are going to rain down on this dick and drip down on my balls…now, now," every word and statement is punctuated by a thrust.

Michonne cries out, "Yes Rick…Yes Rick…dear God," she shrieks and collapses on his chest.

Rick's orgasm shoots from the top of his head like molten lava and he no longer feels tethered to reality, "Arghh," he roars until he is hoarse.

Neither can catch their breath. Michonne is the first to whisper from a scratchy throat, "I may have lost my mind…is the room spinning?"

"I think the earth may be off its axis," his raspy voice is harsh, "I am not complaining but what was that?" His dick is still throbbing.

"Only a fraction of what I feel for you," she kisses his chin.

* * *

Carl and Justice enter 'Icing' the accessory boutique. "What is happening?" she looks around cautiously.

"You are getting your ears pierced again," he answers.

"I can't…I didn't bring," she stops, "Mom gave you the form," she shakes her head.

He retrieves it from his pocket, "Go take a seat…I will get some help," he instructs.

Carl approaches with the technician. "Okay, so we have two piercings in one ear-correct?"

"Yes…standard package," Justice replies.

"No, please give her the birthstone package," he re-directs.

"Sure…month?" she looks to Justice.

"July," Justice focuses on Carl. "BAE…I don't want you spending your money like this," she shifts uncomfortably.

"I know I'm not ballin' or anything like that but I want to do little things for you when I can. I am just covering the difference in price. Is that okay?" he admits.

She cannot hide her smile; "Come here," she calls.

He moves in for the kiss. Her fingers rake through his hair holding it back as they slowly, gently linger in a kiss that is all soft lips and tender tongues. They separate when a throat clears, "You two are cute."

"She is beautiful and I am just grateful to be by her side," he praises.

Justices gapes at him. _I need to hold my knees together._ Twenty minutes later they are exiting, "We have 45 minutes before dinner…where to next? Sophia says you like the outlet store a few doors down," he hints.

She bites her glossy, red lip. He nudges her with his shoulder, "Maybe a bottle of perfume, shoes…hmm," he suggests.

"Okay," she grabs his hand and drags him down the walk way. She leads him through sections and browses end caps. "Oh…my…God-a bottle of Bvlgari on clearance," she hands him a box. He checks the price, "Done." She throws her arms around his neck, "You are too good to me," she whispers.

"You deserve it," he kisses her neck softly. "Help me pick something for Sophia?" he requests.

Justice scours the shelves, "Bingo…Beach Flower is her favorite…now we are going to the Men's section because you are going to treat yourself," she drags him across the store.

"Please do not make me try anything on," he whines.

Justice scans the racks, "Is this…" she pulls out a black suit with a tuxedo lapel, "Try it on," she checks the tag and the inner label.

"Did you not hear what I said?" he reminds.

"It looks like it might fit…its 75% off and its Calvin Klein…try it on," she demands.

"I don't know why that means anything but fine…we're leaving after this," he complains.

"Yeah…whatever," she dismisses pointing with her thumb toward the dressing room.

Carl emerges and Justice forgets how to breathe. The jacket fits like it was tailored for his slim, broad shoulders. "It doesn't fit…the pants," she cuts him off.

"The pants need hemming at the dry cleaners…they can add a crisp cuff. This is perfect for Maggie's wedding reception. It matches my dress," she explains with dancing eyes.

"I feel like your dress up doll," he frowns.

Justice stands in front of him and runs her hand up his chest, "I can be your Black Barbie," she rises up on her toes and nips his lobe with her teeth.

He nods slowly and retreats to the dressing room. _Pants are not going to be enough._ "Find me a shirt…medium sport fit."

They finally head toward the check out. "Are we okay on time?" she picks through discarded items while they wait in line.

"Yep…what is this? He holds up a series of gold chains.

"It is a body chain…a necklace that lays against your torso under your clothes…peeks out here and there," she shrugs.

Carl's eyes linger over her body not trying to hide the lust. All he can imagine is the gold against her skin. "Would you wear it?"

She turns and looks up at him recognizing the desire. Justice holds the chain up to her chest, "Just for you," she delivers with a coy smile.

* * *

 **Sunday night**

Daryl and Ms. Lonette are watching her favorite cooking show when he receives a text: Check the car for my slippers-thanks. "Be right back…Sasha left something in the car," he states entering the garage.

The door barely closes before Sasha leaps into his arms. He catches her but they bump against the wall, "Shh…we are going to get caught," she reprimands. Her tongue traces his ear.

"Sweetheart, damn…can we not," she strokes him through his pajama pants.

"I won…yes we can on the hood of the car," she nibbles his neck.

"How did you get out here?" he carries her toward the car.

"Bedroom window and side door," she delivers between kisses and bites.

He places her on the hood and lies on top of her sprawled body. They are kissing and dry humping like teenagers.

The light flips on, "I know good and hell well you aren't out here making my grandbaby in the garage," Lonette cackles and retreats inside.

* * *

Justice and Carl sit at a cozy table in the new Japanese restaurant across the street from the mini-shopping plaza. "I still can't believe how much we didn't spend…did you have fun?"

Her big smile and bright eyes hold his rapt attention. "Tonight was amazing-thank you…but this is the best part-being with you," she shares.

They are posing and posting pictures on social media laughing together and at each other. "Isn't that Carl and Justice?" Amanda points across the restaurant from the sushi bar. Roxanne snaps around in her chair.

"Yep," Lilith holds up her phone, "Carl took her on a shopping spree," she clarifies.

"Give me that," Roxanne snatches the phone out of her hand, "He bought her a bottle of Bvlgari," she practically shouts.

"Damn…we totally missed the boat with him. It was the hoodie…who knew…oh well, she wifey now," Amanda shrugs and returns to her Bento box.

* * *

Glenn is getting off the phone when Maggie enters the bedroom. He takes in his blushing bride. She crawls across the bed in white panties and his red ball cap. "Hey good looking...what's up?," she asks playfully.

"You…I like Maggie the wife-she never wear clothes," she kisses his nose.

"Who were you talking to?" she straddles his lap.

"Xavier…I gave him our first dance song," he shares.

"Really…what are we dancing to," she inquires.

"None of your business," he laughs.

"What the hell…I didn't agree to that," she folds her arms against her exposed breasts.

"As your husband I made an executive decision. One of the things I love about you is your loving, nurturing spirit. You have done everything to make this reception special for Daddy Greene-I support that. But this is your special day too…my job is to make sure you know that and have your own unique memories," he offers un-apologetically.

"My, my, my…you definitely deserve some hot, wet pussy for that," she purrs seductively.

"Lucky for you this dick is always ready," he slips out of his boxers.

* * *

Justice unlocks the front door and they walk inside, "You can put the bags against the hall way," she points.

"I need to get going…walk me out," he holds out his hand.

She stands with her back against the closed front door. Carl stands as close as possible without their bodies actually touching. He leans in and uses the tip of his tongue to trace from the bottom of her neck to behind her freshly pierced ear. When he reaches her ear he blows a single stream of his warm breath inside before speaking, "I want those gold chains draped against your soft skin bathed in your new fragrance on our next date night," he commands.

He delivers a series of kisses over the path he created with his tongue. "Ooh…ooh…oh my God," Justice squeals breathlessly.

"Sweet dreams Angel," he turns and swaggers back to the car.

Justice stumbles into the house on weak legs and falls dramatically into the arm chair. Penelope and Raquel's heads pop up off the couch, "You going to be all right?" Raquel slurs slightly.

"I have no idea…he has mad skills," she places her fingers on her lips remembering their kisses.

 _Help me Jesus._ "How was your night?" Penelope tries to sound neutral and open to the details.

"First, thanks Mommy…I got my piercings," she turns her head showing off her new ruby stones. "He bought me Bvlgari perfume and a necklace. I found him a suit that makes him look like Prince Charming and we went to dinner," she gushes with a big grin.

"Well he sounds like a keeper," she compliments.

"He sounds better than that…he got an uncle…older cousin," Raquel questions playfully.

Justice laughs, "Sort of…they are all deputies down at the department."

"Well, hook your Auntie up," she laughs.

"I'll see what I can do…good night," she heads down the hallway grabbing her bags on her way to her room.

"Good night," they respond in unison. Once her door closes Raquel turns to Penelope with a raised brow.

"Yes, we had the talk…we continue to talk and she has an IUD," Penelope delivers with a resigned sigh. _Send me strength for horny teenagers in love._


	42. Chapter 42

**Rise Up**

 **Late Sunday morning**

City Hall filled with deputies in full dress uniform with their families. The mayor delivered the Oath of Office to the Deputy Trainee who responded in the affirmative, "I, Rosita Espinosa, vow to protect and serve the citizens of Kings' County and uphold the rule of law."

"Congratulations," the mayor shook her hand followed by Captain Morgan and Training Officer Grimes. The crowd stood and cheered enthusiastically.

Hours later the entire crowd scattered among tables enjoys the celebratory energy on the patio at the Bistro. "How does it feel Deputy Espinosa?" Michonne asks.

"Surreal…I do not want to let them down," Rosita confesses.

"You rock…I feel safer with you on the streets," Maggie boosts her friend.

"Thanks Mija…I need to thank Grimes and Dixon…early graduation would not have happened without them," she glances over to where the men are enjoying a laugh.

* * *

"I cannot believe Walsh did not show. This is chicken shit of heaping proportions. She kicks ass. How do you not support your brothers and sisters in arms," Abe continues to rant.

"Maybe he couldn't show," Rick introduces. Abe and Daryl turn and stare. "There were no open positions in the past two years. Reynolds is one year away from retirement. Now we have early graduation," he builds a case.

"Hmm…he was dragging on evidence processing…it did not seem like much at the time," Abe ponders.

"I did not want to believe it but he was slow walking all my back up calls," Rick confirms.

"How did I miss this?" Daryl asks in confusion.

"FBI," Rick and Abe respond in unison.

They jolt from their depressing mood when loud cheers erupt, "Welcome our hero…yeah Judith," the crowd shouts.

* * *

Denise picked up Judith from her foster home. The young girl sat on the front steps waiting. Denise observed her new little friend: ponytail, pink polo shirt and worn jeans and dingy, black Converse. "You ready to go?" she calls from the car's open passenger window.

"Yeah," Judy runs to the car door and hops inside.

They reach the Bistro and Judith is greeted with cheers and bright smiles. She blushes but can barely maintain eye contact. Denise guides her through the crowd, "Judy, this is Sasha Williams and she wanted to meet you," she introduces.

"Hello Judith…I had to thank you personally…because you are so brave Officer Dixon is safe and that means a lot to my family," she offers sincerely.

"You are welcome," she mumbles.

"I have a…actually a lot of gifts for you…is that okay?"

Judy looks up in shock. Sasha holds up a red backpack. "I heard red is your favorite color. I bought every school supply I could remember, but if I missed something let me know," Sasha coaxes, "My mom and I got some other things…can we look at them together to see what you like?"

She nods slowly. _Is this really happening?_ Sasha retrieves a black canvas Converse duffle bag emblazoned with a red logo. They sort through leggings, catch phrase and graphic t-shirts, hoodies, socks, sports bras, underwear, hair and bath products. Judy starts to cry, "I am going to look like all the other girls…I won't have to change in the bathroom during PE anymore," her small shoulders shake from her sobs.

Tears fill Sasha's eyes. _Daryl was right._ "Come here," Sasha stands and pulls her into a hug, "You are going to look better," she laughs through tears.

* * *

 **Sunday afternoon**

Broderick, Josh, Noah and Carl are gaming online. The later harass Carl. "Seriously, a heads up would have been nice...Yeah, a text or a brocade signal," he cuts them off sharply.

"Since when do we have those kinds of conversations? Just handle your business," he states in exasperation.

"Do you realize how high you set the bar?" Broderick suggests.

"Can you leave Sophia out of it?" Josh pushes.

"Dude, you need to fall back," Noah warns.

Carl snaps, "Sophia is my cousin…I will do what I want when I want with my family…is that clear," he reprimands.

"Got it," Josh retorts.

Carl inhales deeply, "My Uncle Rick does stuff for Michonne all the time…Aaron gets treats from his boyfriend in the middle of day and it makes each of them smile. All I am saying is pay attention…give them time…that is all I did-man up," he attempts to explain.

"Fine…you're right," they acquiesce. The mood and conversation returns to normal when Carl's phone signals a message from Justice, "Pause," he interjects. He retrieves his device and opens the video. _**What a man…what a mighty good man…**_ plays and Justice's feet with red painted toes decorated in strapped gold heels dance to the music. _She found her surprise._ His private moment is broken by shouts in his headset. "Bruh…Shoes…We're fucked!"

* * *

Shane's phone rings and the caller id signals: Kings' County Medical Center. "Hello," he answers with apprehension.

"Mr. Walsh will you accept a call from Lori?" the female professional voice requests.

"Sure," he replies cautiously. _Is she hurt? Was there an accident? Am I the only one she called?_

"Shane," her voice is distant and troubled.

"Lori, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" his heart races.

"I did bad things…I need help…would you come…you should say no, but," he does not let her finish.

"I am on my way…we will fix it-okay?" he re-assures.

Lori weeps, "You're the guy…thank you. I am going to get it right this time," she sniffles in relief.

Shane rushes through the house gathering his things with a small smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you something," Justice enters her mother's large bathroom to return her nail polish.

Penelope draped in a black silk robe sits on the edge of her large tub painting her toes, "Go for it," she does not look up.

"Um…you always talk about dressing from the inside out…you have a lingerie chest filled with silk, lace and Lord know what else…your bra and pantie game is 'top shelf'-but you do not or won't date…I don't get it?" her voice is soft.

 _Goddess, send me strength and the words. Dating-ouch…emotional walls._ She pauses. "My sexuality exists with or without a man. You are starting your journey and I am sure Carl presents new feelings and choices; but what your body can do…what you want or like is about how you feel about the body you have to live in for the rest of your life," she slowly raises her head and looks at the young woman who use to be her little girl.

Justice continues to stare at the tile floor, "We have boundaries…but it all feels so intense," she admits.

"Boundaries are good…intensity can be amazing. Do not lose yourself or forget you value-okay?"

"I won't-thanks," she exhales.

"Was that as rough for you as it was for me," Penelope confesses.

"Worse," she laughs, "By the way…Dean Hamilton likes your ass as well as other parts," she teases.

"And Carl likes yours…now get out of my bathroom," she joins her daughter's laughter.

* * *

Mike and Jessie exit the main seating area, "Is that the Sheriff's Department?" Mike inquires.

"Oh, they are having a celebration…did you want to stop speak with your friends? I don't mind," she encourages. _This is working out._

"Will the interaction be awkward for you?" he asks. _What game is she playing?_

"No, neither relationship was more than casual," she exaggerates.

Mike enters the patio with Jessie in tow and greets Captain Morgan, "I wanted to say hello. May I ask what you are celebrating?" he smiles warmly with a practiced performance.

"PD Owen, nice to see you again," he returns the greeting, "A new deputy was sworn in-not that we need much a reason to come together," he chuckles.

"Would it be a problem if I offer congratulations?" he charms.

"Please," he turns and points toward the boisterous crowd, "Deputy Espinosa."

"Thank you, let me introduce my lunch companion-Jessie," he gestures to his right.

She shakes her hand vigorously, "So nice to meet you Captain."

"Nice to meet you young lady," he returns the handshake. _She is really eager._

Mike scans the crowd looking for Michonne and quickly loses track of Jessie. _I have to spin this situation before things gets more out of control._ "Deputy Espinosa, on behalf of the Public Defender's office congratulations," he approaches.

"Thanks," she replies giving him a once over with her eyes and quickly turns back to her conversation with Denise and Glenn.

Mike takes the hint and starts toward the exit remembering to look for Jessie when he spots Michonne. Her face is turned up to the sun. Her skin shimmers against a crisp yellow A-lined halter dress with mini-pleats. Her curled locs bounce along her shoulders. "Michonne, may I have a moment to clear the air," he stops speaking when she spins to face him. Her eyes scream murder.

Michonne steps back, "You lowdown motherfucker…haul your bitch-ass out of here," she hisses through clenched teeth.

He steps forward, "Hear me out…that woman is unstable," he is cut off by the voice of death behind him.

"You must be slow…I told you not to get strike three…you are fucking with the wrong people. I will knock your teeth so far down your throat you will be lucky if you only choke…I will pull your asshole out. Step away from my fiancé and leave-quickly," Rick's head tilts and nods with each statement; his eyes squint and his large hands twitch.

Michonne rushes around Mike to stand behind Rick. She grips him across his chest deliberately displaying her engagement ring.

Mike observes their physical connection; the large ring on her hand; and replays her harsh words, and his deadly threat in his head. _I have no cards left to play. This will only end in physical harm._ He opens his mouth to speak just as Jessie reappears, "There you are…I do not know how we got separated?" her voice is elevated with excitement.

He looks away from the united front on display, "Are you ready to finish our afternoon?" he improvises to save face.

"Of course," she responds in surprise. Jessie barely glances at the couple before Mike escorts her away.

Michonne places her hands on Rick's shoulders and turns him towards her. "Rick, I am so proud of you…we are lucky to have you," she hugs with all the force of her heart.

His chest heaves as he exhales waves of rage, "Your love is a mighty force," he offers as explanation. _I have too much to lose to make stupid, short-sighted decisions._

"Ditto," she smiles brightly at him.


	43. Chapter 43

**Worth It**

 **Sunday evening**

Daryl and Sasha drive Judy home, "Remember the burner phone belongs to the department if you are in trouble one of us will help," Daryl emphasizes.

Sasha piles on, "You can hide your duffel under the bed or in a closet plus it is easy to carry with your back pack."

"You are all so nice…I can still come by the station after school if I need to," she questions.

"Yes," Daryl is about to pull in front of the house when she stops him.

"I need to go around back…the porch light is on…thanks again," she exits the car with her duffel slung across her body and her backpack hanging from both shoulders. Judy runs between houses to climb through the window she left open.

* * *

Shane sits across from Lori in the Psych Ward visitor's room. He listens intently to her recent behavior with Rick and Michonne. "If I remain stable and agree to outpatient treatment I can go home Monday. I called because I want to start fresh…I realized in all this chaos I never gave us a real chance. I was taught to want what Rick had to offer. I never really thought for myself. There had to be a reason I could not resist you. I do not want to break up anything you are building with Jessie, but if there is a chance," she attempts to create an opening.

"I need to really think about this…I will pick you up, but that is all that I can promise," his voice is tentative.

"Thank you," she touches his hand on the table. _I can still get a win._

* * *

Mike escorts Jessie to her front door plotting how he can make a new way forward. "Would you like to come in to talk or watch a movie," she offers.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," he charms.

Mike sits on the couch scanning her space-self help books and aspiration magazines. She hands him a glass of white wine. "I had a nice time…I enjoyed meeting the officers and their families," she prattles.

"You enjoy events with a public profile?" he inquires.

"I have always been perky. I have not had a chance to use my personality to my advantage," she explains.

"Are you religious? Do you attend church?" he seeks information to develop a new strategy.

"Not since my childhood…is that important to you?" she attempts to clarify.

"The church is a big part of my life. My father leads a large church," he evades her actual question.

"I could begin going again," she smiles.

"You are eager and I bet you could be obedient…submit to me as head of the household if your needs are met," he probes. _How bad does she want this?_

She swallows thickly, "What do you mean? She fidgets.

"Tell me what you want and I will tell you what I need so we don't waste time if I am honest," he feels a small weight lift from him shoulders.

"I want to stay home, raise kids and lead the PTA…be a role model in the community," she explains.

"I need someone to put my goals first and indulge some sexual activities," he states. _Is there enough freak in her to make this work?_

Her eyes widen, "I am nervous…can you be specific," her voice shakes slightly.

"Do you own a vibrator or any sex toys?" he takes a risk.

"Yes, only a vibrator," she shifts.

"Would you like to show me how you use it…I like to watch sometimes," he introduces.

Jessie relaxes. _Watching isn't all that weird._ "Now?" the pitch of her voice rises.

"No, but soon…I will be in touch," he replies before standing to exit.

* * *

Jolene and Michonne sit at the kitchen table surrounding by cookbooks organizing the Wedding Planning Brunch. "So we are going with the seafood kabobs, grilled vegetables and fruit," Jolene confirms.

"Hhm…hmm…my mouth is actually watering," Michonne giggles.

"Good…decorations?" she asks.

"I really do not want any…I like the simplicity and elegance of your dining room. I will bring a vision board-I think," she bites her bottom lip.

"Thank you…you are naturally sweet without trying…she who shall not be named was always pushing and her entitled attitude was exhausting," Jolene rolls her eyes.

"She is back…Lori…not that she ever went away," Michonne divulges.

"What now?" Jolene shouts.

"Keep your voice down…she tried to bring Rick lunch and showed up in my office asking me to break up with him and go back to my ex; he was the new PD," she confides.

"What the fuck?! What did you do?" Jolene exclaims.

"Shh…Rick sent her away and filed a restraining order…I called Employee Assistance to get her some help. I filed an ethics complaint with his office and now he is suspended during the investigation-probably terminated," she rests her head against her fist.

"I will let you two lead the way but one more time and I am using the brick in the back of my car…cookies," she states matter-of-factly. Michonne's mouth falls open and then she burst into laughter.

* * *

Rick and Jeffrey settle into the well worn leather of the couch and chair respectively nursing their tumblers of small batch bourbon. Finally Jeffrey finds the words, "Her ex left Atlanta and switched jobs to try and get her back?" he recounts.

"Yep," Rick's tone is detached.

"She rejects him repeatedly so he hatches a plan with Lori who confronts Michonne to end your relationship," he continues.

"Correct," he takes a sip.

"When the plan doesn't work…Lori loses her marbles and ends up on a psych hold and he is suspended and under investigation; but decides to confront Michonne anyway," he concludes.

Rick finishes his drink, "That is my week," he explains.

"Well, when you are ready we can bury his body on the other side of the lake. I have a big shovel and know all the historical graveyards without markers," Jeffrey throws back the remaining amber liquid. "Let's go check on our women," he encourages and stands.

Rick's mouth parts and he studies his father. "Have you done this before?" he stammers. _I am not sure if I am seriously asking or being facetious?_

"I plead the fifth…but I am OG for a reason," he replies before heading down the hall.

* * *

Judy sits against the door of her modest bedroom that contains a twin bed and a small chest of drawers. Once she hears the inhabitants of the house retire to their bedrooms for the night she retrieves her backpack and removes each item. She smiles at the supplies-they are bright and colorful and she is eager to participate in class knowing she has the resources she needs. She writes her name on everything in case something gets lost.

She opens the closet and pulls out her duffel bag. She selects the leggings and graphic t-shirt Deputy Rosita liked the best. She picks underwear and one of her new matching hair ties plus her hair and bath products and places them on top of her chest. She hides the duffel again before climbing into bed. _My life will be better._


	44. Chapter 44

**Fork in the Road**

 **Monday**

Rosita and Abe follow up on a lead from the Greenhouse robbery-fertilizer delivered to an unusual location. They interview the manager of the local motel off the beaten path. "There are four young men…been here 23 days; they pay cash and only leave at night," she clarifies.

The manager nods, "On day 28 I can legally force them to leave and that is what I plan to do. This place may not be fancy but it is decent and they are filthy, disrespectful, racists, pricks. My assistant manager is a good kid…going to college. Zyris is Punjabi and they give him hell. He always turns the other cheek. I want to shove a grenade in their little assess," the older gentleman rants.

"Bring copies of the documents to the station and have the assistant manager come in and give a statement…thanks for your time," Abe wraps up the interview.

"Done," the manager replied before Rosita cuts him off with a request.

"If you have security cameras or footage-we need that too," her investigator skills urge the request.

"Good catch Espinosa," Abe compliments as the exit the office.

"I was well trained," she smiles with confidence.

* * *

"Uncle Andre, how are you? Michonne's voice is filled with nostalgia and love.

"Hey Little M…I am good. How are you and how is that little town treating you?" he inquires.

"I am fantabulous and Kings' County is amazing," she brags with enthusiasm.

"Mm-hm…what is his name? What does he do and when do I meet him?" he cuts through her gushing.

Michonne laughs, "His name is Rick Grimes…he's a deputy sheriff and I hope to introduce you both as soon as you have time away from your jet-setting lifestyle," she teases.

"As usual the angels are on your side. I am free this week…call when you get on the interstate," he instructs.

She swallows deeply, "We need to meet at your office…we need living wills," she responds.

"What are you telling me Michonne?" his tone is expectant.

"I'm getting married…he is the love of a lifetime," she confesses from her heart.

"I am so happy for you…let me dust the cobwebs off this old legal mind so I can keep my promise and take care of you," he replies with clarity.

"I know you will but you do not have to worry…he is one of the good ones," she reassures.

"I'll be the judge of that," he chuckles, "See you soon," he ends the call.

* * *

Daryl and Rick enter the local pawn shop, "Emmitt, where you at?" Daryl bellows.

"I'm coming…quit all that hollering," he snaps.

Daryl glances around the shelves and looks down at the glass case in front of him. _Hmm…that's interesting._ He studies a small open red velvet box.

Emmitt approaches the officers, "Glad you came. I fired that stupid nephew of mine. He was making side deals. I run an honest business…I will not tolerate a thief. Come on back," he opens the counter door.

Rick and Daryl follow Emmitt to a back room with a table covered in assault rifles and automatic weapons. The hair on the back of their necks stands on end. "Daryl, these look like some of weapons from the abandoned building operation," Rick states grimly.

"Bigger…some of these weapons are from the FBI raid," Daryl confirms.

"Hey…wait a minute…I do not need the Feds on my ass. What do I gotta do?" Emmitt panics.

"Close for today and pull any paperwork you have," Rick directs.

Daryl makes a call, "Mills…its Dixon."

"Operative Dixon, this is the most inopportune time…we are in the process of giving birth to our first born," Crane explains but is interrupted.

"Tell him to call back when the epidural kicks in," Abby shouts.

"I will do nothing of the sort," Ichabod returns his attention to the phone, "Please contact Agent Foster," he continues to ignore Abbie's instructions.

"Will do…hey, congratulations and good luck," Daryl offers with a smile.

"Thank you for your kind words but I believe patience is what I require the most," he ends the call.

Emmitt returns from the front of the shop with a yellow invoice, "The seller is identified as Pete but the address is for Grady's Motel. That dumb bastard didn't get a copy of the identification or nothing," he explains in frustration.

Rick turns to Daryl, "The suspects may still be in town…I will call the Captain."

"We won't be home on time tonight," Daryl sighs.

* * *

Maggie, Sasha and Michonne tucked away in a rarely used corner of the legal research library. Michonne delivers the condensed version of the Mike-Lori saga. "According to Beth…Lori lost her position as court recorder-that has to be the original trigger," Sasha concludes.

"Is Mike still in town?" Maggie inquires.

"I assume. I try to act normal but this whole thing is unnerving. I reassure Rick with pictures throughout the day because one wrong move from either of them and they will catch a bullet to the temple. He is that on edge," she exhales.

Their phones signal one after the other, "Working late."

* * *

Shane delivers Lori home, "You have your medication?" he looks around her living room and notices the pictures on display are a mix of her current life and old high school memories.

"Yes and I set an alarm on my phone. I could fix dinner," she suggests.

"Lori, please do not do this…I don't appreciate suddenly becoming your substitute Rick," he snaps.

"Is that what you think this is? You are going to stand in my house and act like the two of us do not have a history apart from Rick," she pushes back.

"What did we have exactly? A short lived secret is all I can remember," he challenges.

"I…we were young. Was I supposed to destroy best friends? Why didn't you ever tell him?" she hurls the weighted accusation.

Shane stares and stammers, "I don't know? You acted like nothing happened so I followed your lead," he admits.

"We continued once he came back…you never said what you wanted and you never asked what I wanted?" she pokes at the old wound of their betrayal.

"Why didn't you come clean? You kept initiating our times together," he retorts harshly.

"Really…if I did you could both call me a whore and I would be left with nothing to show for it? Even now…I am accused of making you a substitute Rick-what about Jessie? Why are you two together? You have dated more than half the women in town…how come you didn't start chasing her until after she dates Rick," she shouts.

Shane doesn't respond. He knows the truth and clearly so does Lori. She intrudes on his inner dialogue, "Did you keep your promise?" she asks quietly.

He stares at her as she moves closer to him. He backs up until he hits the wall behind him. He nods his head and whispers, "Yes."

Lori slides her hand into the front of her jeans and into her panties. She begins stroking her honey pot. Shane's head drops and he watches as his dick begins to harden. His lips part a fraction of an inch. "Open your mouth Shane," she commands seductively.

He follows her instructions. She removes her sticky fingers and rubs her juices on his lips and tongue. "Whose honey dipper can you lick?"

"Yours…only yours," he rasps out licking his lips.

"Are you sure? Did you lick Jessie's dirty clit?" she accuses.

"No…yes," he stammers in confusion, "I did not lick her clit," he confesses quickly.

"Of course not…you want my honey," she begins to remove her jeans.

"Stop…I need to think," his mind swirls. _What am I doing? Is this what I want?_

She pulls her jeans with her panties down; removes her shoes and steps out of them spreading wide. "Eat my honey…I know you missed my honey dipper…look at it. It missed you…you haven't licked it in so long," she moans.

Shane lowers to his knees and devours her. Lori smiles triumphantly, "Celebrate good time…come on," she hums.

* * *

Tyreese holds the rapt attention of the kitchen staff sharing tall tales from his time in the League. The raucous laughter draws Eva out of her office and away from a stack of invoices. She watches her grown son and rolls her eyes. Eva dreads this conversation. She cannot hide from it any longer. All of friend's kids are building lives with a purpose and her son is letting time pass. _Tyrone I need your guidance right now or you will meet your son at the pearly gates._ "Good to know all the dishes are washed…food preparation is done…" she doesn't have to finish as the staff return to their tasks.

"Relax Mom…it was a short break," he smiles wide.

"Tyreese…come on in this office," she directs gently.

"What's up?" he passes through the doorway and falls into the first chair slouching a little.

Eva sits slowly and folds her arms on the desk in front of her. She studies her son. She loves him to the depths of her soul but enough is enough. "You know I love you," she puts up her hand to stop him from speaking. "When you retired and were unsure of what to do next I welcomed you with open arms. Unfortunately, that was years ago. You have not made one attempt to do anything. So as your mother we are going to figure things out-today," she declares.

He shifts uncomfortably, "I thought you liked having me here…helping out."

"See…right there is the problem. You are not invested. I do not need help. I have a staff. Do you want to run things…manage all aspects or begin to learn how so I can retire before I drop dead or do you want something else for your life," she inquires.

"Maybe…let me think about it," he attempts to buy time. _I do really want any responsibility._

"How much time do you need?" she pushes for a concrete answer.

"Six months…I can come up with some goals and a plain," he bargains.

"You have been back for years and you don't have goals or a plan," she whisper-shouts. "Fine…hard truth-when your daddy passed away we both did the best we could to move forward. You had ball…it was easy and seemed to make you happy, but you never had to work hard to be good. I had guilt and I spoiled you. That was a deadly combination," he cuts her off.

"I got into the League…most don't make it but I did," he challenges defiantly.

"True…but answer me this…how come most of the guys you entered with played 2-3 seasons longer than you? You didn't have a major injury. I will tell you why…you are spoiled and lazy. You do enough to get by. As your mother I cannot enable that behavior any longer. You have 45 days to set some goals and put together a plan," she states with conviction.

"What!" he exclaims. "Is this because I didn't buy you a big house? You didn't want one. I sent you on trips, kept you in the latest Lexus," he spouts off.

"Boy…did you fall down and bump your big ass head? You did not do a damn thing for me I could not do for myself before you became a pro. Clearly, all the time you spent with them gold-digging tramps has you messed up. I am your momma…carried you for nine months…brought you in this world and raised you the best way I knew how. And I am still raising your trifling behind based on this conversation," she huffs in anger and pain.

"Momma…wait-I am sorry," he tries to pull back.

"We can agree on that…you are sorry," she points toward the door, "Be back in 45 days," she turns back to her work with tears in her eyes.

Tyreese hangs his head in shame. _Daddy I am sorry. I will fix it._ He prays silently.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: In honor of 500 reviews that my brain cannot seem to accept as real. You all have brought me so much Joy!**

 **What's Good**

 **Tuesday**

Carl and Justice walk into Statistics hand in hand taking seats in the back row. Carl flips open is binder and a paper note folded intricately and decorated with feminine script falls out. "Angel, did you write me an old-school note?" he asks skeptically.

"No…why?" she glances over. Justice picks up the note, unfolds the paper and reads the contents. "Ok…I got you…fine…throat punch it is," she rants while taking a picture of the note and adding the caption: Desperate Much? Before posting it to her social media account. _Mom and Auntie Raquel said act like Queen and be a Boss._

By lunch the school is buzzing. Justice's post is the hot topic at every table, hallway, quad and grassy lawn. Roxanne storms toward the 'Geek Squad' table screeching, "You gold-digging bitch…how dare you lie on me!" The Squad does not respond. "Justice…I know you hear me," she continues to shout.

The cafeteria is filled with eager bystanders; many with their cameras recording. "Roxanne, how can I help you," Justice stands, turns and responds with faux sincerity.

"Why would you post that note? Do you have any idea what people are calling me?" she implores.

"Dirty hoe…ratchet ass skank…need I go on," she explains calmly.

"Why? That note wasn't your business," she retorts.

"You really are cray-cray or dumb as hell. If you…or any other fool wants to offer my man a blowjob or anything else-don't…I will shut that shit down," Justice snaps fiercely.

"Oh…are you afraid of some real competition?" Isn't that how you got your spot?" Roxanne spews.

Justice laughs, "There is no competition…my skill set is well above basic hoe. I hope you learn your lesson this time. I believe Carl explained this to you already. Again I have to ask…desperate much?" she raises one brow with a tilt of her head.

Roxanne screams in frustration and storms away with her entourage running behind her. Justice turns back to the table, bends in curtsy while the Squad offers a slow clap of approval and celebration.

* * *

The Captain, DA Monroe, Glenn and Abe meet in the technology room. Glenn provides an inventory log of all the sex toys and equipment confiscated during the raid. "Deputy Ford we are ready when you are," Morgan continues the meeting.

"Thanks…there were eight DVDs. Three were too dark to determine the individual participants but I did transcribe every groan, moan, grunt," he is interrupted.

"Deputy Ford, we understand," DA Monroe is beyond uncomfortable.

"Right…three DVDs are well lit but the camera angle disguises faces. I did list each sex act performed: sixty-nine, Eiffel Tower, anal, doggy," Abe rattles off.

Glenn interjects, "Stop dumb ass. There is a lady present," as means of explanation.

"Sorry Ma'am," he clears his throat,"the remaining two include Judge Blake, his wife and an unidentified African America man. I can identify, including make and model, each vibrator, nipple clamp, butt plug, brand of lube, condom," he trails off finally recognizing the social cues.

The room is silent and awkward. "Officers thank you for your thorough work. Please excuse us," he instructs. Both men leave the room quickly.

Deanna drops her professional demeanor, "Morgan…I…this is a nasty mess…why is my job?" she blushes and cringes.

He laughs, "You know you have to watch-right."

"Eww…there is not enough eye and brain bleach in the county to make this okay. What are the chances he would take a deal to keep this quiet?" she wonders.

"50-50…his wife is on camera with him and his public profile is fully trashed regardless of the outcome," Morgan contemplates.

"Thanks for your assistance…I need to call my therapist so I can do my job," she offers as a gallows jest.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Deputy Walsh…we want to clarify your understanding of today's proceedings. You agree to the Separation Agreement from Kings' County Sheriff Department. This agreement will prevent a formal hearing, testimony under oath and cross examination." The union representative reports.

"I get it. I am no longer a deputy and no one knows why," he retorts.

"Please sign the forms in front of you. Your personal items will be delivered to your residence by courier. Your remaining pay will be sent by certified mail. Do you have any other questions?" he begins to close the appointment.

"Nope," he responds tightly. _Someone will pay. I will get retribution._

Rick passes Glenn in the hallway of the Union Headquarters. They glance at each other but keep their heads down. Rick exits and marches through the parking lot toward his SUV. He is half way to his car when a voice calls out behind him, "Are you proud of yourself?"

Rick stops, squints and looks toward the sky; he leans all his weight on his left leg, "What can I do for you Shane," he does not turn to face him. _I do not have the patience for his tantrum._

"You finished snitching –bitch," he spits bitterly.

"I do not know what you are talking about but I need to get going," he responds and continues to walk away.

"Since we are tattling like school boys…I use to eat Lori's pussy…I still eat it…you got my sloppy seconds," he taunts.

Rick keeps moving forward. _Well that explains a lot._ "Are you impotent? Just asking because I had Jessie as much as I wanted…blowjob every time," Shane shouts and jogs after him.

 _Almost there…get to the car so I can return to my family._ Rick accelerates his purposeful march to his car.

Shane catches up, "You are probably shooting blanks…Michonne will come knocking when her belly needs some babies," he sneers with a scowl distorting his features.

Rick spins and throws his entire body behind the punch he delivers to the center of Shane's face. Rick regains his balance; lifts his leg, bent at the knee, and kicks his booted-foot into the center of the antagonistic man's chest. Shane folds in on himself like a pile of rubble. Rick kneels over his battered body with his hand gripping the handle of his Colt, "If you go anywhere near my family…if you think about going near my family-I will kill you. I will put a bullet in you skull. Tell me you understand," he grits out the threat.

Shane's vision is blurred, his nose bleeds and he cannot breathe properly. He nods his head gingerly. "No motherfucker…say the words-I understand," Rick removes his service weapon but leaves it by his side.

"I, gasp and shallow breath, un-stand," he gasps in short succession.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"Thank you for your patience, Sir. How may I help you today?" the specialist smiles politely.

"What can you tell me about this ring?" Daryl places the open red velvet box on the jewelry case.

The specialist pulls the ring from between the satin pillows and looks at the stone with his naked eye, "Hmm." He retrieves his loupe for a closer examination, "Interesting…I am 90% confident this is a black diamond, platinum setting…approximately 2 ct.," he nods in confirmation.

Daryl's heart races as he listens to the information. _That is a lot of ring._ "Can you get me some papers or send it for papers?" he questions bashfully without looking up.

"Young man that is my job…How soon do you want this on her finger?" he teases.

Daryl laughs nervously, "Yesterday, last week-if you get my meaning."

"Can you hang on until Saturday? I want to get this right for you," he replies.

"Great," he responds and completes the invoice placed before him.

Daryl exits the small store with his phone to his ear, "Emmitt…yeah, we have a deal."

* * *

Michonne softly caresses Rick's swollen knuckles, gazing out the car window before speaking, "Our trip to Atlanta is your mandatory desk duty," she clarifies.

"Yes…if he decides to file charges I won't be there and desk duty does not require formal documentation in my file which would impede my promotion to sergeant," he explains.

"I am sorry…Mike came and created all this chaos with Lori which got Shane riled up somehow," he stops her apology.

"No…I will not have it. Every adult is responsible for their individual choices," he reprimands with love. "Focus on our family and your favorite sandwich shop," he attempts to re-direct and lighten the mood.

"You are right. I cannot wait for you to meet Uncle Andre. Plus I can already taste that chipotle BBQ sauce," she smiles at his profile.

* * *

Denise opens the door to the supply closet and gasps in shock, "My God…what have you done?"

"I'm sorry…I was trying to help," Judy stammers.

'No…I am sorry. I can't believe how much have done. Did you label the shelves?" she blinks both eyes.

"Yeah…I found this label maker. Maybe they will put things back if they know where it goes," she explains softly.

"Up top," Denise raisers her arm and extends her hand for the high-five.

Judy returns the gesture with enthusiasm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I need your attention," Denise sticks her head outside the door. Officers look over and some walk to the closet. "Judy cleaned and organized the supplies. Make sure it stays that way," she commands.

The deputies closest walk in, "Wow…we have new staplers…we need to stop requesting paper clips…way to go kid." Judy blushes. _I am part of the team._

* * *

"Michonne…why was I not informed you and Mike were going to be in town," Reverend Owen accuses by way of greeting.

Michonne looks up from her phone in shock, "Reverend Owen…nice to see you again," she stands abruptly to shake his hand.

He looks at her hand expectantly before returning the gesture. "Where is my son?" his tone is agitated.

"Reverend Owen with all due respect; I am not responsible for your son's whereabouts and have not been for the past two years," she pushes back. _Was he always this overbearing?_

His next statement is drowned out, "Gorgeous, you got the last crunch roll," Rick laughs approaching the table with a tray spilling over with food.

"Rick…let me introduce you to Reverend Owen-Mike's father," she shares politely. Her eyes deliver a different message. _I am with you._

Rick lowers the tray to table and extends his arm in greeting confidently, "Sir." The reverend returns the handshake clearly confused. "Nice to meet you…I am Michonne's fiancé," he states crisply. _I need to set boundaries._

"Excuse me…I was informed," Michonne does not allow him to finish.

"Reverend Owen you have been misinformed or purposely lied to but you need to speak with your son directly to make that determination. We have a full day, but it was nice to see you," she raises her chin with a hint of a challenge.

"Of course…I…please excuse me…nice to meet you," he fumbles over his words retreating from the table.

* * *

Rick and Michonne amicably discuss the provisions of the living will with the elderly lawyer. The introduction went well but Andre is still not convinced. "Well that covers everything I could think to include," he shares.

"Sir, I would like to make sure a DNR and other end of life protocols are included if appropriate," Rick introduces.

"No…absolutely not," Michonne shouts.

Rick turns to her, "Yes…my job is dangerous and I will not allow you the burden of a comatose husband or the shell of man barely functional as a placeholder father for our children," he pushes back with determination.

She turns her back to him in her chair. He gets up and squats before her resting his hands on her knees, "I love you and I will take care of you even if it is from the grave," he states tenderly.

Andre's eyes bulge out of his head. _He is absolutely the one._


	46. Chapter 46

**This Isn't the End**

 **Friday**

"I have considered every option and all possible scenarios. You have to surrender your license to practice law in the state of Georgia. You will not survive the ethics probe. The public will view your voluntary surrender as an act of contrition which can only help the criminal case," the high priced attorney instructs.

"And exactly who will I be and what will I do once my name is cleared," Philip asks in exasperation.

"You cannot be serious…you will be a convict or a parolee. The only question is how long?" the attorney shakes his head. "You have money…retire-golf, paint, collect something," he suggests. _Maybe I should consider an insanity defense._

Philip stares at the wall wistfully. "I don't know how I got here. The world was mine for the taking," he ponders. _You know…Andrea. Was one woman worth the it?_

* * *

Shane lies on the couch with an ice pack on his face praying that the over the counter pain relief pills do more than take the edge off. He answers his phone completely irritated and on edge, "What?"

"Shane…hi, it's Jessie," she greets evenly.

"Hey Jessie," the silence on the phone is self explanatory.

"Okay…I thought you might call but by this point I figured it out. What we were pretending to build could never be real," she supplies. _A small lie to cover the truth._

He considers his response, "You want to be 'Susie Homemaker' and I cannot offer that now and if I am honest I am not sure I ever could," he painfully exhales.

"Fair enough-do you know what is next for you? Will you stay in Kings' County?" she asks secretly seeking intel to determine her new plans.

For some reason the question pushes him over the edge. "This is my hometown too. I have a right to shine here," he snaps.

"I didn't mean anything…never mind-good luck," she ends the call.

Lori enters the room and joins him by sitting on the edge of the couch. "Glad she is out of the way. I still cannot believe she was an option," she condescends.

"Be careful…you are getting ahead of yourself," Shane warns.

Lori changes tactics, "I only meant…our history. You were the first one to touch my sticky honey pot-even before Rick," she entices. _That should keep him on the hook._

He carefully turns his head and opens his eyes, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do…your fingers and your tongue," she seduces raising the arm hanging off the couch to place his hand inside her panties.

* * *

"Aaron why must you behave like a 6 year old on a sugar high every time we get an Icee?" Eric sighs.

Aarons twirls and shakes his butt while sucking down the Blue Raspberry frozen treat. "I spend all day as a good public servant. Can I please blow off some steam in peace," he admits.

"Fine…shake your money maker," he deadpans.

A series of giggles spring up behind the couple snack shopping in the mini-mart. Aaron turns to determine the source. "Is he really that funny or am I that big of a dork," he dances harder.

The girls double over in laughter, "Both."

"Most adults don't know how to be dorks anymore," the young dirty blonde girl with the ponytail explains.

"Eric…Are we being insulted or complimented?"

"Both-I think," he replies in laughter, "Are we in your way?" he asks.

"It's okay…we have time," the other young girl replies.

"We insist," Eric gestures towards the bank of drink dispensers, "Join our dork party."

The girls shrug and approach the Icee machine. One selects cherry the other Blue Raspberry. They glance at each other before breaking into their own dorky booty shaking and bumping.

Soda sprays from Eric's mouth and Icee flies out of Aaron's nose, "What are your names?" he chokes gaining his composure.

"Judy and Amy," they respond with big smiles.

* * *

His legal career is over. Michonne is a dead end. Plan B-church front man. Mike prepares for his evening with Jessie. She could be compliant. With a combination of weed, a limited amount of toys and a full trust fund could make a reasonable life. The knocking on the door pulls him from his private thoughts. He opens the door, "Have you no shame?" the Reverend greets.

Mike's eyes widen, "Father…" he grasps for words. _How did he get here and what does he know?_

Reverend Owen barges past his son to stand in the middle of the living room, "You will begin the path to redemption today-come," he commands harshly.

Mike closes the door and walks toward his father with his head hanging in shame. "The humiliation I endured after greeting Michonne Anthony' to have her fiancé, Rick Grimes, introduce himself to me. The shock I withstood when your superior informed me of the recent suspension of your work capacity. If I had not known your mother in the biblical way a husband knows his wife. If I did not witness your birth with my own eyes; I would not believe you are the fruit of my loins-bitter as the fruit may be," he scolds and degrades. "What do you say for actions?"

Mike swallows. _Performance time to get my plan back on track._ "I repent in the name of Jesus. I was weak to the ways of this wicked world. I need to return to the fold and restore my soul under your tutelage," Mike delivers with his eyes cast to the floor.

"If only I believed the words from your tongue. You have so defiled your temple that the only way to save you is strict adherence to my instruction and adoption of a humble living standard. Pack your essential belongings," he dismisses his son.

Mike's head snaps up and he studies his father. _I do not know what is happening. I have lost the upper hand. I have no control._

* * *

Tyreese sits in his car watching the entrance to his favorite club in Savannah. The thoughts in the back of his mind will not let go. "Do what you have always done escape or try, no matter how unsure, to do something different. _You have 45 days…one more night is the Champagne Room won't hurt._ He exits and wonders with a lecherous smile, "I hope Lola and Trina are available."

* * *

Daryl stands in line at the dry cleaners and places his claim ticket on the counter. He sends a text to Sasha when a voice rings out, "Hey stranger," the sweet voice greets.

"Oh…hey Rae-Ann. Long time-no see," he responds.

She nods, "You disappeared…what's new?" she offers politely.

"Work…big cases," he answers vaguely.

She laughs, "More like a special lady…she looks good on you."

He blushes, "She does…I am sorry I don't know how to do this," he shrugs.

"You're doing fine…I am happy for you," she retrieves his ticket and retreats to the back. She returns with a black suit and red lace dress draped in plastic. "She has good taste," her eyes never leave his face.

"Thank you," he pays and takes the clothing from the metal rod, "Good luck."

"Goodbye Daryl," she smiles fondly.

* * *

Sophia enters the finished basement and flops down next to Carl, "What's up?" he asks around a mouthful of pretzels.

"Josh is not the one," she sighs.

"What happened?" he turns away from the television.

"Nothing really…he isn't my happy ever after…more like my let's just have a good time," she explains.

"How can you be sure?" Carl is curious.

"We have fun but…out of sight; out of mind-it's cool," she shrugs. Carl's brow furrows in confusion and contemplation. Sophia laughs, "Don't worry Prince Charming," she shakes her head knowingly.

"What does that mean? Did she say something?" his voice is slightly panicked.

Sophia laughs harder and shoves pretzels in her mouth so she can't respond. _They are a freakin' adorable Disney movie._

* * *

Michonne answers her on the second ring, "Hey OG, what's new?" she smiles into her phone.

"First, thank you for the tickets to the tasting event but you don't have to be my top-shelf bourbon dealer," he chuckles.

"Too late…you will receive something every month. My contact placed you on the VIP list-enjoy," she giggles.

He shakes his head. _She is one of a kind._ "The real reason I called is come colleges and universities are interested in some of your grandfather's letters and papers," he introduces.

"Wow…Can we go over the offers and you can help me make the best decision?" she requests.

"Of course…let me know the day and time," he replies.

"Great…I'll be in touch…I have to go feed your son…love ya' OG," she prepares to depart.

"Love you too Sweet Girl," he ends the call. _My goodness…if this is what it feels like to have a daughter-I am done for._


	47. Chapter 47

**Gleggie Gala**

 **Saturday**

Michonne's eyes blink awake. Today would be a long day filled with hard work and tons of joy. She rises slowly and sits on the edge of the bed. _No queasy stomach or light head. Thanks Baby G._ Rick's warm, calloused hand reaches out to caress her lower back, "Morning," his deep, southern drawl calls.

"Morning Handsome…we have a full day and Maggie runs a tight ship," she laughs lightly.

"Hhm-hm," he props up on his elbow, "remember what your promised," he reminds not fully alert.

She sighs, "I will eat a full breakfast and lunch…no heavy lifting and stay hydrated," she confirms and turns toward him.

He takes in her panty clad form and lays his head in her lap with his head facing her belly. "Your job is to keep all the food down so you can grow healthy and strong," he kisses her stomach.

* * *

"Daryl…oh, Baby…right there," Sasha moans. Daryl surprised her at the crack of dawn with a deep dick alarm.

"Sasha…I love you…I am going to give you everything," he strokes into her.

The emotional weight of his words causes her to open her eyes. He stares back at her with pure love and devotion. She raises her legs and crosses them across his back under his shoulder blades. He thrusts stronger and she cries out, "I am only for you…this is all for you."

His release washes over him and he shatters, "Thank you…I love you so deeply." He collapses and she holds him tenderly-stroking his hair.

* * *

"So…to review. We are all working today until close. Sophia you have a movie date with standard curfew and Carl you have the wedding reception," Carol clarifies.

"Yep," Sophia responds.

Carl replies, "It is still not too late to come with us."

"Are you kidding…house to myself-I'll pass," she smiles.

Sophia leaves to get dressed, "Aunt Carol…I need to talk about some changes," Carl re-directs. "I want to get my own cell account and give you gas money every month," he offers with pride.

"That is not necessary…I am handling everything just fine," she responds. _I am in control. I can do this on my own._

"I know…but I earn a salary now and Dad always said a man pays his own way," he clarifies.

"How about a compromise…you bring me your price quote as comparison and we can negotiate-fair," she pushes back.

He shrugs, "Fair."

* * *

Rosita pulls up her panties, "Hey Ford," she calls over her back.

Abe's head pops up off the pillow, "is it time for another round," he questions half asleep.

"No, I'm good. You definitely brought out all the stops. Look, here's the deal. We are partners in the field and we make one hell of an ass kicking team. I don't want to mess that up…so I am going to end this benefit only situation," she explains.

"Whoa…do I have a say?" he challenges.

"What's to say? It's not like I am the last woman on earth…with everyone around us settling down I figured you were already thinking about moving on…finding something meaningful," she clarifies but continues to dress.

He stammers, "I…uh…hmm…hadn't really thought about it."

"You should. Anyway…see you at Maggie's for set up. Enjoy the reception," she exits the room.

Abe stares and the vacant space she just occupied and listens to the front door close. _I am not sure how to feel about this._

* * *

They enter the Greene family barn. The rental company delivered the tables, chairs, lighting and set up the dance floor. "Thanks for coming…your help means the world to us," Glenn introduces.

Maggie joins him, "Each bin contains all the items to dress two tables and a picture of what the finished product should look like. If you have any questions see me or my very pregnant assistant Quinn," she smiles. The family and friends pair off working diligently until the barn is transformed into the perfect wedding reception venue.

Gold dinner chairs surround each table. The tables are covered with a simple white linen table cloth; a simple oversized, round, red sequined runner is placed in the middle to anchor the green foliage center pieces dotted with red flowers. Electronic tea candles provide enough illumination for pleasant dinner conversation.

A lover's table centers the front of the room with a red rose arrangement. The caterers will finish the tables with white and gold place settings before arranging the buffet: herb chicken; rosemary and garlic potatoes, vegetables, wild rice and an assortment of breads.

After a morning and early afternoon filled with tasks to complete the men depart and the women enter the Greene family home to prepare Maggie for her big night.

* * *

The vocalist, Xavier and Karen Marie, are rehearsing with the DJ. "I don't want to mess this up," he explains. The first track is the solo and the second track is the duet. I keep the party going after the speeches."

"Right…you go it," they answer after each other.

* * *

Upstairs mani-pedis are completed and Bonnie Rae is up to her elbows in make-up, bronzers, mascara, lashes and every lipstick or gloss known to woman or man. "Karen is on her way up for hair…I have to admit y'all are some hot bitches," she compliments.

"It takes one to know one," Maggie snaps back playfully for the group.

Sasha sprawls dramatically in a chair allowing her nails to dry, "What is the best part about being married," she questions.

Bonnie Rae laughs, "OMG…I am the old married lady in the group. It is a whole new world...The comfort-knowing unconditional love is on the other side of the door when you return home to each other. Trust me…it is not all rainbows and unicorns but it is damn sure worth fighting for; to not walk in this world alone," she reflects.

* * *

 **Night fall over King's County**

Rick picks up Daryl, "Thanks Man," he greets sliding into the front seat.

"Not a problem…who are you? Johnny Cash," he ribs.

"Naw…more John Lee Hooker…Who are you? One of the Men In Black," they both laugh.

They stop to pick up Carl who is making his way down the steps, "Hell…when did he get grown," Daryl muses.

"Clearly while we weren't looking because we still have to pick up his girlfriend," Rick shares.

"The hot, little number from the Pizza Party," he clarifies.

"Yep…it is exclusive and serious," Rick's eyes face forward to watch the young man that has replaced the little boy with Hot Wheels in his pocket.

"Hey guys…I see your girls dressed you too," Carl observes as he climbs into the back seat with his suit jacket folded neatly over his arm. He is wearing the Calvin Klein suit, a crisp white shirt with sharp, black buttons but no tie.

"Absolutely…it is much easier this way," they confess.

* * *

Carl rings the doorbell to the Washington household prepared to greet Ms. Washington. To his delight Justice opens the door, "Surprise," she exclaims, "I am on time."

He tries to respond but his brain has shut down. Justice stands before him in a double v-neck lace sheath dress with nude lining. Her ample cleavage demurely covered in lace refuses to let him look above her neck. Her hair is pulled into an elegant bun with a side swept bang and tendril curls dancing along her neck on the right side. "You know…you cannot stare at them all night," she teases.

"The hell I can't…bring your fine ass here," he embraces her and kisses the back of her jaw near her ear. "How are they not falling out?" he is genuinely curious.

"Double sided tape…Mom, we're leaving," she calls over her shoulder.

"Wait…one picture," she grabs her phone. "The two of you look like you should be on top of the wedding cake…so precious," she gushes. They both blush. "Since you have yet to let me down I am giving you a free pass…just text when you head back," she states.

Justice hugs her, "Thank you...We won't let you down," their words tumble over each other.

"That is what I am counting on…have an amazing night," she instructs.

* * *

The barn burst with excitement. Guests dressed in their black and white cocktail best per the invitation mingle enjoying the appetizers and drinks. Soft instrumental jazz flows from the speakers in the background. Michonne enters to address the crowd from the microphone. "Welcome to the Grand Reception for Mr. and Mrs. Rhee…please take your assigned seats."

Rick tries to remember where their table is located but his brain has limited blood flow. Michonne's locs are swirled at the crown of her head in a bun. The only make-up he can distinguish is a fiery, red lip and sweeping lashes. The sweetheart neckline of the red lace dress kept his feet from moving. His hands, mouth and tongue have mapped every inch of her body and her dress can barely contain her fuller breast. _I will behave. I will not fuck her in a closet, empty room or the backseat of the car._

She continues speaking once most of the guests have taken their seats. She winks at Rick spurring him into action and smiles at the crowd. "We begin our evening with the Father-Daughter Dance…presenting Dr. Herschel Greene," she introduces. Herschel enters the room escorted by Sasha on his right arm and Rosita on his left. Sasha wears a strapless red lace dress with her natural curls pulled away from her face with a thin, gold metallic head band. Rosita's read lace dress is a one-shoulder goddess style. The left side of her hair is pulled back with a simple gold metallic comb. They both sport the signature red lip and dramatic lashes.

Daddy Greene waits in the middle of the dance floor. He stands proudly in a classic tuxedo with a white dinner jacket. "Please stand for Glenn and Maggie Rhee," Michonne directs.

All heads turn toward the barn entrance. Glenn dressed in a traditional tuxedo tall and strong with Maggie's hands tucked into his elbow. They take measure steps to the beat of the song coming from the speakers as they make their way down the aisle created by the tables. Once they are halfway to Herschel he recognizes that his little girl is wearing her mother's wedding dress and a sob bursts forth that he is unwilling to contain.

The lace of the jewelry neckline kisses her shoulders and the red-tipped toes of her bare feet peek out with every step she takes. The screen on the back wall displays her parents wedding photo. The crowd quickly makes the connection; the ooh's and awe's flow effortlessly.

Glenn places Maggie's hand in her father's outstretched palm as the first chord of the musical selection begins and Xavier's voice rings out…

 _ **Darling' you send me…darling' you thrill me…honest you do…At first I thought it was infatuation but it lasted so long…now I find myself wanting to marry you and take you home…**_

He serenades the father-daughter duo as they glide over the dance floor focused only on each other. There is not a dry eye in the place. The song ends and Daddy Greene bows to his daughter before swallowing her in a warm embrace, "I am happier than any one man deserves," he whispers in her ear.

"No Daddy…you deserve every happiness life holds. I love you," she kisses his cheek.

Glenn taps Herschel on the shoulder, "May I have the first dance with my wife?"

"By all means," he returns the earlier gesture by placing Maggie's hand on her husband's palm. Glenn slides his other arm around her waist and kisses the tip of her nose as the music begins.

 _ **My love…there's only you in my life…the only thing that's right**_

 _ **My first love…you're every breathe that I take…every step I make…**_

Karen and Xavier harmonize beautifully into the chorus… _ **my Endless Love**_

Maggie and Glenn dance, spin and kiss across the floor. After the last note Karen takes over the hosting duties, "The couple would like you, if amenable, to join them for the next selection. Dates, couples old and new fill the dance floor as the DJ takes over.

 _ **When my legs don't work like they use to before…when I can't sweep you off of your feet…darling I will be loving you until I am seventy…**_

The night is filled with the magic only true love can bring.

* * *

The reception is down to family and close friends, "Glenn and Maggie this was an amazing night," Rick compliments.

"Thank you," Glenn responds. Maggie sits sideways in his lap swinging her legs softly.

"Did you see Daddy's face…he was thrilled and that is all I wanted for him," she gushes.

"Tonight was magical…I may have shed a tear," Rosita jokes.

"Trick please…you cried your lashes off," Sasha calls her out and the table erupts in laughter.

"Ugh…I surrender. I cannot compete with all this happy ever after," she gestures around the table. Daryl's arm is around Sasha's waist and Michonne's head rests on Rick's shoulder. "Especially those two…they are killing me," she emphasizes nodding her head across the room.

The entire table turns their heads to watch Carl and Justice. She is sitting in his lap on his left thigh with her legs crossed feeding him wedding cake. Every few bites he raises the glass of her virgin cocktail to her mouth and she takes a dainty sip.

* * *

Carl gazes at Justice's face which is filled with happiness. "Tell me a secret?" he asks quietly even though they are alone.

She smile at him but looks down shyly, "I still get butterflies when I know I am going to see you or sometimes when my screen shows you are calling," she whispers in response.

"I miss you…especially after date nights. I like holding you," he offers unsolicited. Justice raises her head and her eyes fill with wonder. He continues, "You know I am crazy about you-right," his words are punctuated with passion.

"Good…I am crazy about you too," she uses her hand to brush the hair from his eyes.

He pulls her face to his with his hand around the back of her neck and he kisses her until she is breathless.

The grown-ups smile protectively at the unsuspecting young couple, "Relationship goals for real," Michonne signifies.


	48. Chapter 48

**The Way Forward**

 **Sunday**

Michonne's arms raised above her head grip the underside of the headboard. Rick's expansive hands press her thighs wide and firm against the mattress as he drives into her ferociously. "Damn…this is some good dick," she moans luxuriously.

Sweat pours from him onto her glistening skin, "I am getting all of this good pussy," his lust filled eyes watch the bounce of her breast and the wanton way she licks her full lips.

"Yes daddy…Knock the bottom out," she groans before her orgasm attacks. Her body trembles; she brings her arms down to beat at the mattress with clenched fist. Her hips lift violently off the bed and a keening scream tears from her throat.

"Uh-huh…you better come on this dick," he commands never easing his relentless pace.

"Rick…oh God…hold me-please…again-I'm coming again," she begs.

He slides his hands around her back and pulls her to his chest. Michonne jerks, twitches and gasps against him before falling limp within his arms.

Rick lays her on the bed and swipes her locs away from her sweaty brow. "You good," he rasps.

She opens one eye and shakes her head at his swaggering demeanor. _This big dick, bow-leg man knows exactly what he put on me._ He kisses her temple, "Get some sleep," he instructs spooning behind her.

* * *

Michonne wakes with a jolt and looks around the room. "Good afternoon," Rick greets with a tray full of food. "I have fruit, your new favorite tuna on wheat and a cranberry slushie," he smiles.

She clears her scratchy throat, "Slushie?"

"Yeah…you mentioned it yesterday when we were setting up for the reception-tell me what you think?"

She picks up the small bottle and waits for the icy liquid to fall on her tongue. Her eyes light up. "You are a genius…this is so good," she gulps down even more.

Rick laughs, "Oh I know…I am the next Steve Jobs-freezing juice. Enjoy your lunch…we have an appointment in an hour," he informs.

"We do?" she mumbles with a mouth filled with sandwich.

"Yep, I am going to get cleaned up," he kisses her forehead and heads into the bathroom.

* * *

Daryl enters his bedroom and doubles over in laughter. Sasha jumps up and down on the bed wearing on a pair of his socks, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know…but it's fun," she teases between breaths.

"Well, when you are done…I need Sasha the investigator," he requests.

She plops down and lands on her butt. Her titties bounce as she lands on the bed, "What's up?"

"I need to think through my consultant office stuff…budget, location. Do you mind helping?"

"Of course not," she pats the space next to her.

"So, there is a vacant spot above the pawn shop. I thought that would be good for agents and operatives to be able to blend in with Emmitt's clients," he shares, "Plus there is a back entrance/exit and an alley."

"Smart," she nods.

"I can hire a part-time assistant for logistics, reports-you know, but who do I pick? This is confidential and undercover. If I bring in someone new to Kings' County the grapevine will light up," he states his challenge.

They both quietly contemplate solutions, "I got it-Jesus' Boo. Everyone know him and Jesus already helped with your last FBI operation so he is aware of the risks and issues; plus he hates his job," she flashes a winning smile.

Daryl turns and kisses her, "Thanks…you always make me better."

"Since you are the best it is the easiest job in the world," she brags.

He places the papers on the night stand, "Now…let's get back to those bouncing titties," he directs with a big smile.

* * *

"Are we visiting OG and Ms. Jolene?" she asks peering out the window.

"No…I think we got lucky," he offers cryptically.

Michonne's forehead wrinkles, "What?"

"There is a vacant house where the kids throw wild parties at least once a year. The family moved the dad out a few years ago. Anyway, breaking up the disturbance and hauling the kids away was one of our calls this week. I contacted the son and asked if they were interested in selling," Rick explains.

Her head snaps to the left, "So this is a fixer upper?" she clarifies skeptically; imagining worse case scenarios of graffiti and broken windows.

"A little…the kids never go inside…that is not the draw-you'll see," he attempt to explain.

They pull up and park in a cul-de-sac in front of the older, worn, southern beauty. Rick watches her face as a smile begins to form. _I knew she would like it._ They exit the car, "Chase, good to see you. Did you come straight from the airport?" he calls out while letting Michonne out of the car.

"Rick, it's been forever. No, I came in yesterday. Here is the inspector's report," he approaches handing over a binder.

"Where are my manners…Chase, this is my fiancé Michonne," he introduces with pride.

"Nice to meet you-this house is amazing. Is that a chandelier in the foyer?" she inquires looking up through a high window.

Chase skillfully hides his surprise. _Whoa…that is definitely not Lori._ "Yes…let's go inside." He leads them up the stone front pathway.

The door creaks and dust floats around them as they enter. "The first floor has all the old-school elements: parlor, formal dining room, library; yada-yada. The second floor was re-modeled to meet the needs of our growing family: Jack-and- Jill bedroom/bathrooms, family room, gas fire place in the master suite," he gestures above his head. He guides them to the back door, "Here is the problem."

They walk onto the back porch. The backyard is a kid's oasis: an overgrown, un-kept mini-park. The pool is a disaster area; the grass is ankle high; the shrubs and flower beds are a tangled mess; one of the swings is broken. Red cups, empty liquor bottles and trash litter the ground. "I love this house but it needs TLC I can't give it from a distance. I tried hiring a service but without a property manager to check their work-what you see is what I got. Take as much time as you need. I will be inside reliving memories," Chase turns back into the home.

"Rick…" he interrupts quickly.

"Hear me out…he has a budget for repairs…we both have homes to sell. Yeah, it's a lot of house and a lot of land but the way I see it; we move once and fill it up with babies and a full life. I mean…it's a bicycle ride from Grandma and Pa-Pa's house," he shrugs bashfully and shuffles his feet.

 _Could he be more adorable?_ Michonne wraps her arms around his shoulders and neck before whispering in his ear, "Show me our new bedroom after we show Baby G the nursery."

Rick leans back and punches a fist in the air before letting out a loud whoop. Michonne burst into raucous laughter.

* * *

 **Monday**

Andrea destroys her home room by room. She is frantic. _I have to find those recordings._ She maintained the inventory list personally. Mike requested a DVD when he left town but he has too much to lose to allow its release; but where were the other two? Who had them and more importantly what would they want in exchange? "Helga, clean this shit up," she demands.

Helga enters and looks around the space. Every drawer is opened and the floor is covered with discarded items. She looks at the lady of the house. Andrea's blonde hair is a tousled mess and her face is flushed. _She is unraveling._

* * *

Philip Blake dressed in a tailored suit with his ankle monitor still in place stands next to his attorney facing the Georgia State Ethics panel. "Mr. Blake do you understand the consequences of your choice to surrender your license to practice law for the next two years? The chairperson requests clarification.

Philip grimaces, "I understand my decision. I am remorseful and want each of my upcoming action to reflect positively on our profession and demonstrate that no one is above the law," he grits out the written statement crafted by his legal team through clenched teeth and a tight jaw.

* * *

Rae-Ann carries her meager box of belonging down the corridor to her new cubicle. Her excitement was barely contained. After spending much of her young, adult life as a spoiled party girl she was making a way for herself based on some actual hard work. She is greeted by her new supervisor, "Welcome to Kings' County Courthouse and the Court Recorder's pool."

"Thank you so much. I am eager to get started and put my training and certification to use," she responds with a big smile.

"Great…we could use some fresh faces. Settle in, see me if you need anything. Your training begins tomorrow," the supervisor explains before turning to exit.

Rae-Ann starts to unpack. _I wonder what happens next._


	49. Chapter 49

**Real Talk**

 **Tuesday**

Deanna and Michonne are engaged in their monthly debriefing. "Our conviction rate is better than solid but the number of plea deals is unsettling," Deanna shares.

"I agree…a number of states are looking into rehabilitation courts for drug offenses and California Senator Harris is introducing bail reform legislation. Maybe we could implement some of those protocols for our region," Michonne suggests.

"I am willing to listen-no promises," she responds cautiously.

"Fair enough," she gathers her things to return to her office.

"Michonne…I do not want to get your hopes up but Blake surrendered his legal license. I am hoping this means he is willing to plead and spare us all a dirty, nasty trial-no guarantee," Deanna offers gently.

"Thank you," she exhales, "I will hope for the best but I am prepared for the fight," she replies with conviction.

"Of that I have no doubt. Now…on a completely unprofessional level…tell me about this ring?" she giggles like a school girl.

* * *

Rick meets with the SWAT Captain, "Hey Grimes, what kind of fun do you have planned this time?" he chuckles taking a seat.

"We have a chance to wrap up our previous joint operation. We were able to trace some weapons and a fertilizer delivery back to a local motel. The four suspects are all under the age of 25 years old. The manager is cooperating. He wants them out this week and has the legal authority to do it-we don't need the court to get access," he explains.

"Good…tell me the plan. I know you already have one-you are a crafty motherfucker," he ribs with respect.

"I do," he nods. "I want to use RV's to evacuate the other guests. Random RV's at a motel will minimize suspicion. Then we execute our normal eviction procedure. The only wild card is how well armed they still are. Daryl thinks they could be leftovers from his FBI raid which means they are willing to die in a blaze of glory," he informs.

"Well shit…I will have my guys do a tactical assessment tomorrow and we can revise procedures as required," he suggests.

"Good…we have a team trying to get eyes in the room so I may have more intelligence as well," he offers his hand to close the meeting.

The SWAT Captain returns the gesture, "I like you…you keep things interesting; until next time Rick."

* * *

Rae-Ann returns home from her first day on the job with her brain on overload. She craves some peace and quiet so she can review her court procedure notes. Unfortunately she enters the family home to a teenage tornado. "Roxanne…come on…it is a school night. Give it a rest," she complains.

Roxanne and her entourage are painting their nails and putting on a fashion show for each other to the soundtrack of Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift. "Ignore her…she's bitter because she lost her man-again," Roxanne snarks.

"Really…the motorcycle guy?" Lilith questions.

"What's up with that? She use to have her pick…she should have stayed blonde," Amanda advises.

Rae-Ann rolls her eyes trying to pass through the room without engaging. _It was a couple of dates. Wait…no need to explain. They aren't ready for the truth as much as they need it._

"Yeah Rae…you use to be the Queen of Kings' High-what happened? Roxanne teases sarcastically.

 _Fine…hard tea it is._ "I grew up and you will have to sooner than you think. None of you are the next Kardashian or whoever YouTube pseudo-star you are obsessed with. Your wants and desires do not center the universe. Whatever guy you have set your sights on usually has his own plans that he has every right to pursue. Here is an idea to ponder…what if all the time and energy you spend on man catching schemes went into making yourself smarter or just productive," she delivers with the enthusiasm of newly discovered wisdom.

The young girls quiet and seem to consider her word but the reflection is broken by Roxanne's bratty retort, "Don't listen to her. She is all self-helpie because her game is weak. Back to important stuff. Which top do you think Carl will notice the pink or the purple?"

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Xavier thanks for meeting with me. I need you to sign this confidentiality form before we continue," Daryl instructs.

Xavier reads the form quickly; signing and sliding it back across the table. He is exceedingly curious about the cryptic e-mail request he received.

"I want to offer you a part-time Executive Assistant position. I am an FBI consultant. I will need help with logistics, reports-stuff like that. You won't be able to talk about much of what we do but our work will make the world a little safer. I am determined to do that," he proposes.

Xavier perks up, "I have a family-baby due any second…" he doesn't have to finish.

"Your family will have access to the same protections as mine. If we do this right we won't need them but there is always a risk," he reassures.

"What about my current job? I can't cut my salary in half…actually I need to talk to my family first," he backtracks. _It is not just me anymore; I am part of a we._

"Sure, but to answer your immediate question you could do both. Doing both helps distract from the FBI actions. Take your time…use the utmost discretion and I will follow up in a couple weeks," Daryl concludes and stands.

"Thank you for your consideration…I must admit I am a little blown away right now," he confesses.

Daryl laughs, "I know the feeling."

* * *

Jolene and Crew are enjoying their time at the Dog Park. "So…give us the latest on Nike and Athena?" Eva asks.

"They ranked in the top ten at their last competition and we are doing our best to comply with the special diet," Ida uses air quotes.

"I know my Babies want some neck bones, but their wardens won't let them have any," Patti complains.

The laughter quiets, "How did the talk with Tyreese go?" Jolene probes softly.

Eva sighs in exhaustion, "I'm gone need all the prayers with that child of mine. I gave him 45 days to get a plan together," she sniffles, "I honestly do not know if he can get there but I have to try," she begins to cry. "I love that boy more than my own life but I cannot pretend what he has going on is okay. This isn't about a decent woman in his life or grandbabies. He needs to be his father's son," she sorts through her anguish.

"Honey…we are here for you. He will get there…it is just taking a little longer thank you expected," they encourage and reassure.

* * *

"You got back here late," Judy is greeted as she walks through the door.

"I am doing what you told me-be more independent since I will be on my own soon," she responds cautiously. _Do what Ms. Denise said…acknowledge but don't engage._

"About time you listened. There should be a slice or two of pizza left," her foster parent gestures over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she responds without rolling her eyes. _I deserve a treat for that._

Judy enters the kitchen and stands over the sink eating the last slice before escaping to her room. Luckily she had a turkey sub at the department. She locks the door before removing her new priced possession from her backpack-brand new red Chuck Taylor's. A reward for her progress report showing a 3.0 GPA. _Amy will freak when she see's these._


	50. Chapter 50

**Pay Off**

 **Thursday**

Jesus massages Quinn's back with a tennis ball. Xavier lies on the floor resting his head on his arms folded underneath. "I say yes…first, I hate your job at this point," Quinn responds.

Jesus piles on, "Second, we probably would come out ahead financially. Our plan was based on full-time childcare but if you are home we reduce the amount we have to spend; plus the excitement factor."

"All right…I am saying yes," Xavier declares.

"Ooh…noo," Quinn moans.

Xavier leans up on his elbows, "What changed your mind?"

"No…yes to the job. No to this fucking contraction," she clarifies through clenched teeth. She attempts to sit up.

"I will get the bag and start the car," Xavier reports.

"I'll grab your shoes and help you up and to the car-do not move," Jesus directs.

Both men move in opposite directions. "Arghfoekj…run-this shit is no joke," Quinn screams.

* * *

"Lori, we need to talk," Shane greets when she opens the door.

"Sure come on in," she smiles.

He stands in the middle of her living room and she takes a seat on the couch. _Time for me to figure out what is real._ "I thought about us and I have some conditions," he introduces.

"Great…I am ready to move forward," she states.

"There is a third party in this relationship and we need to eliminate that person."

"I agree…Jessie needs to respect our history and our new life. I can talk to her," Lori carries on smugly.

Shane shakes his head, "No Lori…our problem is Rick," he clarifies.

Lori stomach flutters, "What do you mean? Did you talk to him? Is he jealous?"

He watches her and his heart drops to his stomach. _She will never let him go._ He rubs the back of his head in frustration. "No Lori…but you just told me all I need to know. Good luck," he moves to exit.

"Wait," she leaps to her feet and grabs his arm in desperation. She stammers, "I was caught off guard…my words didn't come out right," _This is my plan b. It has to work._

"Yes they did…they were the ugly truth. I am a big boy," he trails off and continues to the door.

"Tell me what you need-what to do? I could lick your penis. I never did that for Rick. We could watch nasty movies…or, uh my uniform. You could screw me in my high school cheer uniform-it still fits," she begs desperately through tears.

Shane stares at her, "Look at you…you will do anything-why?" he is amazed.

"I have to win…I deserve to win. You think I don't see the pity in our old friends' eyes when we meet. I was Homecoming Queen. I should be Queen Bee of Kings' County," she screams tugging her hair by the roots.

"Lori…did you take your meds today," he voices with concern.

"Of course…you can count them. That ugly bitch comes in here and takes my life. No…we can still win. You could take that security job-it's close enough," she plots out loud.

"I…you need…what did he do to you?" he stammers trying to make sense of her behavior.

"He broke my heart…he let me down. He did the same thing to you. Why is Dixon by his side? You were his best friend but he discarded you. You are the better officer," he hisses.

The atmosphere is charged, "You never let me down…you kept our secret. We can show them how much better we are. Kings' County belongs to us. Who are they to takeover?" she instigates.

The snubs, slights and the humiliation of his recent job loss swirl in his head. _Could this be a way forward? Don't I deserve to win?_

* * *

Mike's time back home was painful and slow. He completed tasks assigned by his father and remaining hours were designated for reflection and prayer. The only time and space that belonged to him was in the bathroom. The self pleasure enhanced by visions in his head or flashbacks were waning in their effectiveness. He needed some relief soon. He had a plan…he just needed to convince all parties to agree. He made the first call, "Hello…it has been awhile…I have an idea to re-brand your image as the oppressed, sympathetic wife. Good, I will be in touch," he ends the call. Now he needed his father to buy in to his new outreach ministry to those lost to the ways of the world.

* * *

 **Friday**

Rosita's undercover work as housekeeping worked like a charm. She used their racism against them. Her consistent response to any and all questions of "No habla," allowed them to believe it was safe to speak freely in front of her. She returned to the team with invaluable intelligence: they each had at least one Glock and tons of full clips. Unfortunately they also had one small bomb left and they were considering two targets: the Sheriff Department or the Kings' County Court House. Their exit route was Highway County Road 50.

The first wave of RV's arrived Thursday morning evacuating the second floor throughout the day. The time was 5:00 pm and the first floor had been cleared. The teams were ready to move in since the suspects were nocturnal. Daryl ran point from the operation truck given his compromised identity. Bang!-Bang!-Bang! "This is Grady…your extended stay is over. I told you to check out," he shouts. The officers insisted he wear a bullet proof vest.

Shuffling and arguing could be heard through the door, "We said we would leave," one of the voices yells through the door. The voices continue to argue:

"This is too early."

"We can't plant the device."

"Let's exit like planned and pick a new target."

"Don't you think we should just stop?"

"Leave now or I am coming in," he continues to command as instructed by the officers.

The door opens swiftly and two suspects exit and start loading a truck. Grady stands to the side. His pulse races even though he knows where each officer is stationed. The final two exit the room; one is carefully balancing a box between his hands. Daryl radios ahead, "Checkpoint be aware…possible transport of explosive device," he reports.

"Over…back up bomb squad on site at Highway 50…all units maintain the safe follow distance," Rick commands.

* * *

In a quiet birth suite at Kings' County Medical Center a new family falls in love with an 8lbs. 5oz. bundle of blonde hair and brown eyes: Javier Rovia Fletcher.

"I have never been in love like this," Jesus whispers standing on the left side of the bed.

The baby squirms and pouts his lips safe in his mother's arms, "That pout may kill me-he is perfection," Xavier offers through tears from the right side of the bed.

Quinn looks down at the gift she has wanted for so long, "You were worth every ounce of pain; welcome to our family."

* * *

The unmarked units participating in the slow speed chase start to move up alongside the Ford truck and GMC SUV as they slow and stop for the unexpected blockade. Concrete highway barriers were placed across Highway 50 earlier in the evening. Rick commands from behind the barrier with a bullhorn, "Step out of the car with your arms up…do not attempt to reach for your side arms or you will be met with overwhelming force," he waits for their reaction. There is no movement. Rick raises the stakes, "Your bomb making skills are amateur…do you really want to blow yourself up? Exit with your arms up and salvage what is left of your life," he threatens.

The truck empties quickly. Officers move in…secure the two suspects and clear the area. The remaining two suspects in the SUV still haven't taken any action. "Pete…this is too real…I'm out…give it up," Ed pleads.

"I will go out in a hail of bullets or a fire-laced cloud before I surrender," he states with resolve.

Ed shakes his head, "Goodbye," he places his arms out the window as a sign of surrender before walking willingly into custody.

Pete attempts to secure the device from the backseat but the instability and poor construction result in a muted explosion. Officers secure themselves expecting the worse but it does not come. "Argh…my arm…I blew off my arm," Pete cries out.

Rick radios for an ambulance; the bomb unit in full gear moves in to secure the suspect and determine if a secondary explosion is imminent. Through the elevated adrenaline, coordinated orders Abe's voice crackles across the airwaves, "No heil salute for him." Once again based on the diligence of its public servants Kings' County remains safe from harm.


	51. Chapter 51

**Got To Give It Up**

 **Saturday**

Maggie, Sasha and Michonne wake to the exact same text: Still working. The nightly news provided limited coverage of the department's actions but as long as their guys were safe they would wait. Michonne selected her 'I'm Engaged' playlist and organized herself in the middle of the living room floor.

 _ **He fills me up…He gives me love… more love than I ever seen… he's all I got…he's all the man that I need…**_

She faces the 10 x 14 silver framed bulletin board attaching items from her collection to assemble her Wedding Vision Board. The final product includes swatches of fabric, magazine photos of food, dresses, shoes, suits, venues, flowers, playlists, Bible verses and quotes from authors and poets. Before she realizes how much time has passed her phone rings. "Hey Maggie…oh, Sasha you on the line too; sounds like a plan. I will get cookies from Ms. Eva's…meet in one hour-got it," she smiles as the call ends.

* * *

Tonight Noah's parents' host a house party and they are all invited. Aunt Carol even agreed to attend. Carl is balancing the register when he hears the collective squealing. He shakes his head, "What is so exciting?" he call out.

America, Sophia and Justice appear before him, "Jackets," they exclaim.

"Satin bomber jackets to be exact," America clarifies.

"Power Puff Girls," Sophia provides even greater detail to drive home the significance.

"We will be so freakin' cute," Justice declares.

"Really…aren't they kind of young," he questions.

"They are icons…you do not question their power," they chastise.

He holds up his hands in surrender, "You will look amazing."

"Nice save 'cuz," Sophia quips.

The Squad slips back into their conversation. "I wish Enid was coming," America laments.

"I know but Broderick got tickets to that art thing in Macon," Justice justifies.

"You sure Josh won't change his mind," America questions.

"Please…for a video game-never. Don't worry I am my own party," Sophia smiles.

Carol emerges from the back, "Everybody ready?"

"Yep…good to go," they reply nodding.

* * *

The Girls transformed the De-Briefing Conference room. Ice chests filled to capacity line the right wall. The tables against the left wall are covered with every flavor of cookie Ms. Eva's had on hand. Sasha, Maggie and Michonne hand out plate after plate of pizza to the exhausted deputies and SWAT team members. Morgan enters and takes in the scene with a smile. "Listen up…if you started duty yesterday-go home and do not return until Tuesday. That is a direct don't even think about it order," he commands.

They each look up searching for their significant other. "I know where they are," Sasha offers leading the trio out of the room. They each grab a plate and follow her to the 'War Room' in the back. Glenn, Rick and Daryl hunch over laptops completing reports. "Enough…time to eat…then home and straight to bed," they finish each other's sentence placing the plates in front of them.

"Hey Sweetheart…Hi Wifey…Hey Gorgeous," they greet with barely any voice left.

Daryl picks up his slice and Sasha massages his tense shoulders. "You are too good to me," he mumbles around a mouth full of food.

Maggie stands behind Glenn massaging his temples. His head falls back, "Ooh, a little piece of heaven," he exhales.

Michonne slides into Rick's lap and feeds him a slice. He smiles playfully when she steals a bite for herself. Sasha call out the pair, "Why the two of you got to be extra," she chides playfully.

They all laugh. The men silently thank God for their good fortune while the women give thanks that their men are safe in their arms.

* * *

Noah answers the door with the house party grooving behind him, "Welcome," he moves aside to let the group in the front door. He grabs America by the hand. "So here is the lay of the land: all food is between the kitchen and dining room; drinks are on ice in the sink and in chests in the backyard. Dancing in the family room-old school exclusive," he gestures in different directions.

"Thanks for the tour…I need to find your mom-I brought lemon bar," Carol explains leaving the teens behind.

"Ladies…bathroom," America lead the trio down the hallway.

Noah turns to Carl, "What up with the jackets?"

Carl shakes his head, "Do not question the iconic Power Puff Girls."

He nods, "Good looking out."

Their conversation is interrupted, "Where are my favorite nephews?"

"Hey Uncle Red," they turn in response.

"So, I don't have to drag you away from a game system and you are not in sweats or a hoodie-I'm impressed," he teases.

"Not this time," Noah replies.

"You remember what I told you…keep your head in them books and off these girls," he chides.

They mumble in response, "Mhm-hm…yep," without making eye contact.

He shakes his head, "Where are they?" he accuses.

"Who...What do you mean?" they are cut off in their lame denial.

"Carl, are you hungry?...Noah, you want something to drink?" Sophia, Justice and America approach.

"I am Uncle Red," he takes the initiative, "What are your names?" he smiles politely.

"I'm America…I'm Sophia...and I am Justice," they extend their hands in greeting.

"Nice to meet you; how do know these knuckleheads," he gestures to the guys.

"Oh, we're together…I'm Carl's cousin…We're dating," the girls gesture and speak after each other.

Before he can dig deeper Noah's mom calls the girls over, "Excuse us," they chorus before departing.

"Good luck…you're gonna need it," he laughs walking away.

"We know," they shrug responding in unison.

* * *

Rick exits the bathroom in light blue boxers with damp curls. Michonne places her Essence magazine on the nightstand and slides further into the bed. He climbs under the blankets and nestles on to her body using her breast as a pillow and burying his arms and hands between her back and the mattress. "You comfortable?" she chuckles.

"Hmm," he mumbles against her left breast covered by her short, cotton gown. He reaches for her hand placing it against the back of his head.

She takes his less than subtle hint and lovingly strokes his scalp and plays with his damp curls. "This is good," he drawls drowsily.

"Deanna thinks she might be able to get Blake to plead to specific charges and a fixed sentence to avoid a public trial; he already surrendered his law license," Michonne introduces.

His body tenses, "Would you still be required in court for the proceedings?"

"Yes…for the plea deal and sentencing. Nothing is for sure," he cuts her off.

"No matter…we will be ready for the fight," he declares.

"You bet your cute, dimpled ass," she giggles. He laughs in spite of himself. "Go to sleep," she directs.

* * *

"He is on the move-remind me again what happened," Carl informs the group peeking around the open entrance to the kitchen. They are sucking down fried chicken party wings but crowd in to watch what is happening in the family room.

"Uncle Curtis and Aunt Josephine fought-again…she put him out-again," he shares in exhaustion.

"Now we are all being tortured with his personal begging soundtrack," Justice finishes.

"So far…Gerald Levert, Al Green and Michael Jackson," Sophia recites.

"Luther Vandross has to be next," America suggests, "My dad uses him the most."

Sure enough Curtis decked out in a red rayon dress shirt tucked into severely creased black slacks; paired with red Stacy Adams over thick and thin socks and nursing a glass of Hennessy staggers into the family room. The adults are bumping and grinding to Marvin Gaye's Got to Give It Up when Curtis abruptly changes the track. A collective groan rises above the opening notes of the new song:

 _ **A chair is still a chair…but a house is not a home…**_

The collective fussing and shouting ensues, "Take your whipped ass home or on the porch…Stop disturbing this groove bruh…Jo, come get him." The teens burst into laughter.


	52. Chapter 52

The Best is Yet to Come

 **Sunday**

Michonne arrived at the elder Grimes' home entering through the side door, "Morning, it's me," she announces.

"I'm here…and very excited," Ms. Jolene shouts entering from the backyard.

Michonne glances around the kitchen. _Where is the food?_ "Ms. Jolene, shouldn't we start on the kabobs?" she questions.

"We are-or should I say…he is," she points to the window. Jeffrey Grimes dressed in fleece to fight the crisp fall air as he grills seafood kabobs. "He said the bacon wrapped scallops would not be good enough unless he grilled them," she explains.

"He's a good one," Michonne affirms.

"I couldn't agree more," she smiles, "Come with me," Jolene directs.

They enter the dining room and each place setting includes a small 'Wedding to Do' notebook. "How sweet…thanks for this," Michonne states, "I have something for you." She reaches into the bag on her shoulder and removes a sparkling pageant sash that reads: _**Wedding Mother**_. She drapes the gift across her soon to be mother-in-laws body. "Go check it out," she instructs.

Jeffrey enters with a foil covered tray, "Hey Sweet Girl," he greets.

"Hey OG…thanks-you didn't have to do all this," she gestures to the pan.

He shakes his head, "My pleasure. You all have fun today."

Jolene bound into the room, "Look!"

Michonne hands Jeffrey her phone, "Pictures," she requests.

* * *

Mike meets with Andrea in a small office in the mega-church sanctuary. "So your plan is to serve as my Spiritual Advisor while I petition the court to nullify the pre-nuptial agreement and the other financial restrictions and agreements for a fee-of course," she asks for clarification.

"Basically…classic abused woman defense except your claim is mental and sexual. You are a smart attorney…you could build the case and have one of your junior associates present in court. With the current charges against him he has a credibility problem. If we keep our mouth shut no one can disprove your claim," he states confidently.

"I don't know…I like my lifestyle. He is probably going to jail so nothing will really change for me," she is skeptical of the plan.

"Can you be sure? How many times has he surprised you already? The allowance-the inability to transfer funds without signatures of both parties and/or the death certificate. You honestly believe he doesn't have a booby trap in place if he gets sentenced to real time behind bars?" Mike is creating as much doubt as possible. _I need this to work since I have no clear path to my trust fund._

Andrea contemplates his assessment of her circumstances. Her anxiety begins to mount. _What if the recordings get out?_ Her internal musing is cut short by Mike behind her speaking lowly in her hear, "Think of all we could be…free from these people and their rules holding us back," he seduces. "When was the last time all of you was fucked right," he challenges. "Nasty and raw…he could never give you that," he concludes.

She squirms in her seat, "Maybe we could get together…help each other out," she offers provocatively.

 _I am tired of getting played._ "I will let you watch me get off but I need a firm deal before I get you off," he declares.

"Be real…you are a barely competent attorney. Why should I trust your plan?" she retorts in frustration.

"Different motivation…something we both share; hedonistic pleasure and love of money. Let me know what you decide," he saunters out of the room.

* * *

The women made fast friends. Their conversation is lively and the laughter is contagious. Michonne stands at the head of the table, "I present…drum roll please," the ladies improvise with pens against the table. "Wha-la," she lifts her vision board onto the table and start to share everything she hopes their wedding day will be.

"So…we are wearing ice blue and the groomsmen are in Navy suits with coordinating ties," Sasha confirms.

"Evening or night by candlelight but the venue has yet to be determined," Ms. Patti joins the discussion.

"White orchid bouquet for you but your still undecided for the bridesmaids," Rosita continues.

"I have my inspiration dress but $30,000 for Swarvoski crystals-please," she is cut off by Maggie holding up her tablet.

"What about this substitute," she turns the screen to face the group, "It is in Macon County."

"Road trip," they exclaim and head for their cars.

* * *

Lori swallows her medication for the day and stares at the Engagement Section. She cannot read the words because the picture shatters everything within her. Michonne smiles radiantly at the camera. Rick's lips are pressed against her cheek. The dated caption reads: **First Date Prediction…Future Mrs. Rick Grimes.**

* * *

Jolene and her Crew wait impatiently in the wedding boutique for the reveal. "I may be a little tipsy but I am having a blast," she continues sipping champagne.

"They are too much fun. Did you hear everything Officer Spunky accomplished this week?" Ida brags.

"Oh…my…Sweet Lordt," Patti exclaims passing her copy of 'The Gazette' to Eva. She gasps and hands the Engagement Section to Jolene. She stares at the photo and begins to tear up. Her motherly meltdown is stopped short by Sasha.

"We are saying yes to the dress," she announces.

Michonne enters and steps up onto the raised platform. The tulle fabric is woven with silver, white and ice blue crystals, and thin, flat silk ribbons creating a dazzling pattern over the nude lining. The halter neckline highlights her shoulders and muscled back. The body conscious silhouette and sweep train accentuate her height and every dangerous curve. Her eyes examine every inch through the mirror. "Is this real…I feel like I am in a dream," she practically whispers.

"You look like you have been covered in stardust," Ms. Eva compliments.

Michonne turns to the group, "Well," Jolene hands her the paper. She looks down and the tears fall, "I am going to be Mrs. Rick Grimes," she chokes out with a big smile. _He is full of surprises._

* * *

 **Monday**

Carl and Justice wait in the office for Mr. Hamilton, "We are in trouble for PDA," she laments.

"Not possible…I am gone half the day," he pushes back.

"Justice and Carl…follow me please," Mr. Hamilton greets. They are seated in his office, "Congratulations…you were nominated to represent Kings' County High at the Junior Senators Program," he hands them each a packet.

"What?" Carl asks in shock.

"A nomination form was submitted for each of you. Each teacher completed letters of recommendation. I will serve as your coach. To be honest you are both extremely impressive. Please have your parent/guardian sign the permission forms and we will get started in a couple of weeks," he continues to explain.

"Thank you," they chorus before returning to class.

Justice's excitement cannot be contained. "This is amazing…we will be able to write our own ticket; Stanford, Cal…we are so on our way."

"You are leaving Georgia?" he asks with wide eyes.

She shrugs, "Maybe…I am not sure but those schools are options don't you think? Why else would we be working so hard," she shares.

"Oh," he replies dryly. _She is leaving. Of course she is leaving me. What could I have been thinking?_ "Let's get back to Stats," he changes the subject.

Justice bounces up on her toes and plants a playful kiss on his lips.

* * *

Rick whistles and submits a permit request, "Congratulations…wow…New Year's Eve," Denise comments.

"Whatever she wants…make sure you save the date," he turns and walks to the break room and posts a flyer on the board-Home for Sale.

* * *

Daryl enters the jewelry boutique and waits at the Customer Service counter. "You made it back," the gentle specialist greets.

"Sorry…I had a work thing," he offers awkwardly.

"Yes…saving the town is a thing," he shakes his head before reaching under the counter. "The ring is cleaned, certified and insured."

Daryl opens the case and examines the unique, dazzling piece one more time," he cannot fight the smile. _I know exactly where to propose._

* * *

Michonne enters the front door and is greeted by Rick's large suitcase in the hallway against the wall. She turns to the left. He is sprawled on the couch with his right arm over his eyes and his left foot on the floor. His chest rises and falls rhythmically. _He is tired._ She pulls off her shoes and approaches quietly to place a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Ah," she yelps when he grabs her and pulls her body on top of his.

"How was work?" his deep voice inquires.

"Good," she pecks his lips. "Did you sleep at all like you promised?" she chastises with love.

"I slept in…filed our permit for the Hilltop; posted the flyer to sell our houses and started packing," he shares before returning her kiss.

"That does not sound like you spent enough time in bed…I will have to supervise," she flirts grinding her pelvis against him.

His eyes dance with delight, "Yes…I need constant supervision," he thrust in return. "Please tuck me in nice and tight…wet and warm," he captures her mouth.

* * *

Justice reviews the packet of information again making notes and waiting for Carl's call. _I can't wait to hear what he thinks._ She receives a text: Good night Angel. She stares in confusion. _Maybe he had a rough day._ She shrugs and tucks herself in for the night.


	53. Chapter 53

**Fault Lines**

 **Tuesday**

"Officer Walsh I am surprised you are interested in our private security company?" the owner, Simon, greets gesturing toward the desk chair. He was curious when he received the resume and request for an introductory meeting.

"Sir, I see a great opportunity for both of us; as an integral part of your enterprise you would benefit from my expertise, training and respectability within the community," Shane pitches his newly developed game plan. _I will be the Next Big Thing in Kings' County._

"I have to ask…why leave the department?" his curiosity is peaked.

"To be plain…man to man…opportunity. At the department promotions require tests and retirements. I am eager and ambitious," he obfuscates.

"Describe what you want?" Simon continues to probe.

"The title and responsibilities of a Captain…involvement with staffing, procedures, and equipment selection; if we can give them what the department offers imagine what they would be willing to pay-what we could charge. I want to be your trusted partner in services and profits," he sells hard. _I can be the envy of Kings' County with the important job, big house, hot wife and stellar kids._

* * *

Gideon agreed to hold his Blake story in exchange for exclusive details and interviews. The truth of the matter is he wants the evil, misogynist to rot in jail so he chooses not to do anything that could deter the prosecution. His new focus: 'The Curious Case of Public Defender Mike Owen'. Why resign? What did he accomplish? Where did he go? Why such a short tenure?

He strolls down the courthouse staff hallway. He reaches his destination and is pleasantly shocked and surprised. "Excuse me…I was looking for Lori. I am Gideon," he greets with a charming smile. _She is cute and I am a sucker for a spicy brunette._

"Oh…I get that regularly. I am the new court recorder-Rae Ann," she extends her hand.

He returns the gesture, "Welcome to the neighborhood. Is she on vacation or transferred to a new position?" he questions.

"Nice try Mr. Wallace of 'The Gazette'. I cannot be your source," she challenges with a hint of spirited attitude.

Gideon laughs, "Well played…I will move on; although I think I will see you around," he flirts.

"Of course you will. I plan on doing my job-well," she winks and returns to her work. _He could be fun._

* * *

"Monique you were right. I need to decide what I want. I do not need the drama. I deserve good things," Jessie affirms.

"Thank you…now let's plan a night out to celebrate. What about 'Indigo Cue'…pool tables, dart boards, live band or the massive jukebox? I had the best fun," she encourages.

"I am in and I will even take your fashion advice," she laughs.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Xavier…I appreciate you coming forward early. Honestly, I need you. Mike is gone and no replacement is on the horizon. He resigned before the Ethics investigation started. We are prepared to honor your paternity leave but I need you to give us more time if you want to leave permanently," Ethan pleads.

 _Maybe I can leverage this._ "I may be able to return part time or on a flex schedule but you will have to follow my directions to the letter or no deal," he maximizes his position.

"Deal," he extends his hand.

* * *

Tyreese is listless. He pushed his normal workout to later in the day. He still had no answers for his mother but he had a lot of questions about his choices and behavior for himself. _How did I get here? When was the last time I thought about wanting something…anything?_

As he approaches the community field he notices a flag football game and a heated argument, "Hey-what is going on?" he bellows across to the group of pre-teen boys and girls.

All the heads turn and begin speaking at once:

"He cheats."

"She doesn't know the rules."

"This is taking too long."

"This whole thing is a waste of time."

"Where is your Coach?" he asks the group. They point to a college age guy on his phone next to a tub full of equipment.

"Dude…get over here," he shouts and gestures.

The young man walks over, "Uhm…you shouldn't be talking to them," he reprimands.

"Well since you aren't doing your job someone has to step up. What is this anyway?" he nods around the open field.

"Parks and Recreation After-School Program," he shrugs.

 _Wow…that is how I started._ "Get your boss on the phone," Tyreese directs.

* * *

Sasha looks around the minimal office spaces. "Well…it is functional," she finally responds.

Daryl laughs, "I know you want to style the space but I just need to work," he explains.

She nods, "I get it but at least consider a crash room. Bunk beds, clothes rack," she suggests. _Pick your battles; Xavier will fix it-he has to._

He stops, "Good suggestions…plus I want Xavier to have some say. He will be my partner-sort of. He's not my Rick," he trails off.

"Awe…the Bromance lives," she teases. He blushes. Sasha continues, "One thing does need to happen-christening," she pulls her panties down and flings them off with her foot.

Daryl unbuckles his jeans and drops them around his boots before sitting on the edge of the industrial desk, "Bring all that good ass to me," he commands.

* * *

Quinn falls onto the couch. Xavier folds laundry and Jesus plates dinner. "I do not understand this at all. Three college educated adults and one 8 lbs. baby and I think we are losing," she ponders.

"I know we are losing…what happened to all those onesies and pajamas…why can't we stop doing laundry?" he shakes his head.

Jesus enters the living room handing out food and taking over the folding. "Eat while you can…King Javier refuses to wait for anything," he warns. They burst into laughter before covering their mouths with their hands to muffle the sound.

* * *

Carl sits against his headboard tucked in a grey 'Vader was Framed' hoodie with his headphones firmly in place. He opens the gallery on his laptop and picture after picture of Justice spills out for his personal viewing pleasure. _She is everything._ Each candid shot taken without her knowledge: laughing with the 'Geek Squad'; biting the top of her pen before revising her writing; dancing at the studio-full of power and grace in the movement or her face animated by the emotion of the piece. His favorite-the profile of her face buried in a book. The song lyrics deepen his mood- _ **If the Lord should come for me before I wake…If I can't hold you close…what good would heaven be…heaven can wait…**_

* * *

"Hello," Shane answers the unfamiliar number.

"Shane is that you man?" the caller asks.

"Hey Chase…yeah it's me. Thanks for returning my call," he replies enthusiastically.

"No problem…how is life treating you?" he engages.

"Things are looking up. I am moving into the private sector…taking on a bigger role-you know how it is," he boast.

"I understand. I was surprised to hear from you. Are you coming to my part of the world?" he probes.

"No Man…a Michigan winter would kill me. Listen…I was curious if your family was thinking about selling the party house or for you I guess it is the family home," he goads.

Chase laughs, "We did have some good times when the Folks were away on business. Actually you're just a little too late. I accepted an offer-sorry," he states.

"Are you in escrow…are you willing to consider a counter offer?" Shane pushes.

"Hmm…if it were normal circumstances I would but it Rick man. If he changes his mind I will give you a call. I doubt it though…with that goddess on his arm he did not come to play. Can't say I blame him. I clearly left Kings' County too soon," he ribs.

Shane sees red. _Why is that prick always in my way._ His mental tirade is stopped by Chase voice through the phone, "Shane…you there man?" he asks again.

"Yeah…no big deal; I thought I would ask before I looked into the new development on the other end of town," Shane attempts to save face.

Chase whistles low, "Those are nice…granite counter tops…great rooms, wine refrigerators. You can't go wrong with one of those," he compliments.

"Exactly…well I won't keep you but give me a call next time you are in town. We can catch up over some top shelf whiskey," he brings the call to a close.

"Sure thing…take care of yourself," he ends the call.


	54. Chapter 54

**Visible**

 **Thursday**

Justice dressed with care. A black high-waist body-con skirt gifted from the back of her mom's closet- a souvenir from her En Vogue obsession phase. The skirt is paired with a cropped red turtleneck; her ponytail high and tight. All to accentuate her black leather booties with the red stripe, trimmed in white up the front of the shoe. She grabbed her new tote emblazoned with the slogan: **Be Bold…Be Sexy…Be You.** _Enough is enough._

After a week filled with perfunctory communication and limited, stale interaction with Carl-she could take a hint. He was not the first to show up only long enough to disappoint. The Squad waited at the side entrance of the school. "Yaasss Queen…Work It…I know you got some hot sauce in that bag," her personal hype section shouts.

"Ya'll are everything," she greets, "Ready," she pulls her over-sized Wayfarer style sunglasses on as they enter the main hallway. Her internal soundtrack starts and she attacks the walk to class with a soulful strut worthy of Naomi.

Carl pulls his last book from his locker when the guy next to him starts talking, "I don't mean no disrespect but you got the baddest girl in the building-damn," he compliments.

He turns quickly and hits his eye on the locker door. _Fuck!_ Justice moves past without so much as a side glance before turning the corner headed to their English class. Sophia reached out when he started wearing the hoodie again. She warned him and now it might be too late. His heart thumps loudly and desperation fuels his feet. _Do something…try anything._

* * *

Abe stood in the middle of the living room, "I am surprised you called," Rick states.

"You and me both Brother…but it is time to put down some roots…stop living like this shit is temporary," he explains.

"Why now?" Rick inquires.

"Now because there is no one and when there was I was too young to know what to do with it. I am ready to go back to it…get it right," he states soberly.

"What is your timeline? This happened a little faster than I anticipated," he attempts to clarify.

"I am month-to-month so whenever," he shrugs. "Let me ask you something…you ready? 'Cause you are eating this elephant more than one bite at a time," he is genuinely curious.

Rick stops and reflects…re-balancing his weight from his right to left leg, "I have never been this sure and steady…the fear of not doing it all," he shakes his head because he does not have the words.

Abe nods, "Well, talk to your woman. You can use the second bedroom for storage while I finish up with the bank…sound like a plan?" he moves the conversation back to business.

Rick extends his hand, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"You as well…I need to get back to patrol," he walks toward the door.

"I need to get home before she starts calling…graveyard ended an hour ago," he chuckles.

* * *

"Judith may I see you at my desk?" the teacher requests. Some students snicker and others whisper, "She is so weird…she actually looks cute today…leave her alone."

"Yes," she responds weakly.

"I wanted to return your math quiz…your scored 90%. Also, here is your most recent science write up-85%. There are definitely A's in your future," the teacher raises her voice for the whole class to hear.

Judy quickly returns to her desk with her head down-no longer in shame. She fights the smile produced by pride of accomplishment.

* * *

Justice and America are at the front of the room engaged in a heated discussion with the Statistics teacher. He retreats and returns with candy bars for each student. Carl cannot take his eyes off her. He smiles when the two bump hips repeatedly. _They successfully solved the problem set._

She returns to the seat next to him. "Congratulations," he states eagerly.

She responds quietly, "You hurt my feeling and I don't know why but I will not accept you treating me this way. I don't want an apology but I deserve a reason," she never looks at him.

He leans over and speaks into her ear, "You deserve everything and I will make this right," he kisses her cheek tenderly. _I didn't know I could feel anything like this._

Justice pulls her sunglasses from the top of her head to cover her tear filled eyes. She places one peanut butter cup on his desk before biting hers. _I hope he can._

* * *

Daryl and the Captain meet behind closed doors, "Sir, my current assignment is mostly desk work…case review…operation feedback. So the patrol schedule should be okay," he explains.

"I agree…to be honest Espinosa punches above her weight class so I do not think there will be a problem. Check in next month," he suggests.

"New package for you," Daryl hands over a bag of cookies.

Morgan grins, "Listen here…you better take whatever Grimes took and marry this girl," he advises.

"Already on it Cap," he turns to exit.

* * *

Sasha waits on the examination table. "Sorry, crazy day…I am Dr. Bennett," she greets.

"No need to apologize. You come highly recommended," she replies.

"Good to know. We are inserting an implant-correct. Have you had one before?" she clarifies.

"No…but this relationship is it for me and despite our diligence with condoms we have a propensity toward spontaneity; this is the logical next step," she explains.

"Okay…let's get started. If we get this right it will be effective within one week," she instructs.

* * *

"Thanks Uncle D," Carl greets exiting the building.

"What's up Nephew?" Daryl replies. They take a seat on the stone bench.

"I screwed up with Justice and I need to explain but I don't know how. How did you get Sasha to forgive you for whatever you did?"

"Truth…I didn't do anything. She decided in my favor. Don't get me wrong…I apologized, sent flowers…but ultimately she made a choice. The most I can tell you is no matter how hard-be honest. Make sure she knows you see her and hear what she is telling you," he pats his knee.

Their conversation is interrupted by Sasha, "What's going on out here?" she smiles.

"Hey Sasha…I need to get back. Thanks Uncle D," he returns to his desk.

"Hey Sweetheart…everything okay," he hugs her.

"Yeah…you want to share my sandwich?" she pulls food out of a brown bag.

"Does it have grass on it," he accuses.

She laughs, "It is alfalfa."

"It is gourmet grass for cows-no," he snaps.

Sasha pulls out a container, "Fine…steak salad," she hands it to him, "Don't forget our double date with Michonne and Rick on Saturday.

* * *

"Hey Justice…you want to run our duet again?" Christian asks from the music station in the studio.

She stares at her phone. Carl sent her a picture she does not remember taking with a message: You are always on my mind. "What?" she tries to focus.

"The duet…you want to run it again?" _Please say yes._

"No thanks…I am not present enough. We have time before the recital," she gathers her things.

"Cool," he responds reluctantly.

"See you next week," she throws over her shoulder exiting the back studio space.


	55. Chapter 55

**Made Real**

 **Friday**

"Your pitch got the job done," Simon praised, "You keep this up and an equity partnership is in your future."

Shane posed like a peacock, "Good…I knew we would make a good team…see you Monday," he makes his way to his car.

Simon smiled big. _This is way too easy._

"Lori, find a dress. We have stuff to celebrate," he boasts over the phone.

* * *

Justice sprawls in the middle of the living room floor like a starfish left behind by the tide. In her left hand she holds a card: **I first saw you in yellow-I am sorry**. In her right hand she plays the link again:

 _ **I could see it from the start that I would give you my heart…I know that I would never let you slip away…I want you all to myself…don't want nobody else…one woman man.**_

The doorbell rings and she peels herself off the carpet peeking from behind the curtain out of the window-Carl. She swings the door open staring; her eyes filled with confusion, doubt and enough hope to allow him aside.

"Where is your mom?" he questions.

"Work," she observes him, "I need to understand," holding up the card leading him to the couch.

His gaze takes her in-signature bun, tank and Capri length sweats with Dance labeled on one leg. "When my Dad died I did too. I existed…made it through the days; wanting or expecting anything seemed dumb. Wearing the hoodie; half day schedule, online courses, working at the shop-all were ways to disappear from my life. Michonne showed up and made something seem doable. I was not expecting you," he rattles in one long breathe.

"What went wrong this week?"

"You are leaving for Stanford…Cal. I hadn't considered that so it felt like life was playing me-again."

"How did you come to that conclusion? For the record I said we," she clarifies, "Or at least I meant us."

"Oh," he fixes his eyes on the floor.

 _Try._ Justice wills words from her mouth, "My father stayed around long enough for me to learn his name and what disappointment feels like at an early age. I had the experience again this week," she doesn't finish. Her eyes tell the story. _I have broken pieces too._ "Guys don't ask the smart girl out and a dancer's body is only for hook ups…I am invisible most of the time. I did not feel that way with you," she tries to make him understand.

They reflect. "We each have good stuff," she begins. "We could bring it together," he finishes.

Justice crawls into his lap and hugs him around his neck. He returns the embrace with his arms around her waist. She sits back on his knees and brushes the hair from his eyes and kisses his forehead. He kisses the hollow of her throat. She kisses the right side of his neck. He blows in her ear and an audible gasp escapes. He captures her parted lips and their normal tender kissing escalates until she is flat on her back with Carl tightly nestled between her thick thighs. Her mind spins. _He feels so good._ His hand is squeezing her ass when she pulls away for air and he attacks her neck. "You feel so good," she whispers before kissing up his jaw line fusing her mouth to his. _I need more of him._ Justice raises her right leg and extends it back behind her head until her barefoot touches the couch cushion.

 _Is she…she is doing the splits flat on her back._ Carl's hard body pressed against her is quickly losing the battle. He snatches away suddenly panting. Her eyes are heavy and her lips are bee stung. "We have to stop…I am so hard I could pound you through the couch and into the floor," he admits without shame.

Her breath short and shallow, "No…you're right…I have a flash flood situation," her eyes glance down. They burst into laughter relishing the authentic intimacy. "I will be back," she disentangles and disappears down the hall.

Carl leans back against the couch. _I can want this and make it happen._

* * *

 **Saturday**

Rick looks up at his amazing fiancé. Her head thrown back and her chiseled arms holding her locs up and away from her neck as she rolls against his cock buried deep within her tight walls. "I think I may do you all day," he sex laden voice suggests.

He smiles and exhales, "Whatever you want," he strokes and grips her hips tighter.

Their exhausted bodies tangle together cocooned in blankets enjoy each other's company. "I still cannot believe your place sold so fast. Will we be able to manage all this?" she questions.

"One step at a time…the house is empty so we have storage space but I want to upgrade the electrical and plumbing and you want the solar panels," he responds pragmatically.

"I am looking forward to using all the power tools Sunday," she smiles against his chest.

"Should I be concerned that you can't wait to hack and slice thangs?" he teases.

Michonne shrugs, "Maybe…I just feel like I will be good at it," she giggles.

"We are okay-right? Our life…the changes," a seed of doubt echoes in his voice.

Michonne lifts up bracing her chin on his chest; her eyes search his for the truth, "You're okay…then I'm okay-silly man," she affirms.

He nods with a small smile, "I hate to put clothes on this beautiful body in my arms but we have wedding stuff and house thangs to do before I get to watch this ass move all night," Rick delivers a firm slap.

* * *

The 'Geek Squad' tucks away in a Listening Room at the library to help Enid develop her photography project. "This has to be your coolest idea yet," Sophia compliments.

"I blocked out the back space at the studio so we have privacy and downloaded every version of 'Freedom' I could find for any and all moods," Justice confirms.

"Cool…and everyone is still good with the concept," she makes direct eye contact with each of her friends.

"Yes…for the millionth time…enough already," they respond with eye rolls.

"Fine…moving on," she shifts the conversation, "Justice, I tried calling and texting," she doesn't finish.

They all wait, "We are…good and we're going to be great," she grins.

"It was what your mama gave you and I ain't talking about the skirt," America laughs.

"I would say so…they hickey was impressive," Sophia stirs the pot.

"What?" she shrieks in embarrassment.

"He stumbled home-clearly worked over…dazed and confused," she ribs.

Justice covers her head with both arms, "Can we please stop. I am begging," she mumbles.

"Were you begging last night?" America goes in mischievously. They laugh boisterously.

She pulls her head up and rests her blushing face against her left fist. "I actually need my nice friends for a minute," she chides.

"Fine…is this a hard question?" Enid snickers.

Justice shakes her head, "When was the last time I wore yellow?"

"Random much," Sophia responds.

"Carl said the first time he saw me I was in yellow. I have not worn yellow once this year," she offers as explanation.

"I got here sophomore year…that is how we met. You have that cute little sundress. I called you the preacher's daughter," Enid reflects.

"And I said…fuck you heathen," she laughs at the memory.

"I remember…you probably still have the dress since you don't grow," America giggles.

"OMG," Sophia exclaims waving her wildly. "Mrs. Abbott's freshman English- He has been crushing forever…he really is your Prince Charming," she stammers.

"Awe," the others chorus at the revelation.

Justice eyes fill with tears, "Wow…how did I not see him?"

* * *

Sasha lies face down on top of Daryl with her legs spread eagle across his chest. Her firm tongue licks and flicks the engorged head of his dick while her hands alternate between stroking inside of his thighs and balls.

Daryl using one hand to stroke her clit while the other hand is two fingers deep in her pussy. He hits her spot and she cries out and inhales the head of his dick. "Damn," he exclaims and doubles his efforts. She whimpers around his dick before he feels her release on his chest. He slows his stroke on her clit.

Sasha launches a surprise attack by taking him to the back of her throat and both of his legs fly into the air, "Shit," he grunts as she sucks him dry. His legs fall back on the bed with a thud.

* * *

Shane dresses in his new uniform. A black tactical shirt with a Kings' County Security Firm patch on the upper left corner; tucked into black cargo pants; a paramilitary utility belt: radio, pepper spray, stun gun, knife; service weapon, handcuffs; black leather Zip boots; he adds his black bomber jacket with CAPTAIN printed across the back.

He exits and hops in his new professional vehicle. A shiny, black Hummer with a magnetic KCSF logo affixed to the door. He reviews his list for the first night of patrol: two strip malls and a few bars. Shane smiles at the reflection rear view mirror-fresh buzz hair cut and mirrored aviators.

* * *

Penelope returns from work noticing the floral delivery previously located on the kitchen table is missing. "Mom, can you take this picture," Justice enters the room in a precious spaghetti strapped yellow dress with mini-ruffles decorating the sweetheart neckline.

"I guess I can use his name again," she states with a smile.

"Yes…we understand each other better," she holds the yellow Ecuadorian rose up to her face by the stem and kisses the closest petal.

* * *

Daryl and Rick enjoy their game of pool. "Why do they dress like that when they want to go out? All I want to do is stay in the house. She has on leather pants with zippers," his face twists.

"I no longer try to understand. I am standing at the door and bam! Leather vest barely containing everything," he shakes his head.

"You having fun Handsome," Michonne call over the music.

"Absolutely Gorgeous…can I get you anything else?" he responds over his shoulder taking a shot.

"No, we're good," she snickers and winks at Sasha.

"Daryl Baby…you want another shot. I can bring it to you," she offers.

"No Sweetheart…maybe after the game," he replies.

Sasha and Michonne laugh. "We should stop but they are endlessly amusing."

"More music…Leela James," Sasha suggests.

Michonne claps repetitively as they select from the music tablet.

* * *

Carl leans against the headboard deep in his online research on colleges, private versus public, financial aid, scholarships, and majors. Each piece of information builds his confidence. His phone signals an incoming message: a picture of his Angel kissing her rose with a music link-Floetry Butterflies.

 _ **I just want to touch and kiss and I wish that I could be with you tonight…you give me butterflies.**_ He smiles wide. _I missed that dress._


	56. Chapter 56

**Game of Life**

 **Saturday {1:00 am…Sunday}**

Daryl leans against the empty bar and Rick sits on the edge of the pool table. "This is our new life…waiting," Daryl mumbles.

"True…but they are more than worth the wait," Rick returns.

"Folks need to clear out…this establishment is closed," Shane's voice bellows.

Daryl and Rick eye each other and their faces register shock. _What is Walsh doing here?_

Shane enters the room boots squeaking against the laminate floors. The men eye each other. "Gentlemen, you need to vacate the premises," he directs.

Rick stiffens with a tense jaw the heels of his hands braced against the pool table. Daryl responds, "We are leaving…just waiting for our ladies."

"I appreciate that but I am clearing the place. Please exit and I will escort them out."

Rick stands abruptly and Daryl braces for the explosion. The stand-off is broken by the ebullient laughter of Sasha and Michonne. They observe the scene and read the rising tension. Michonne caresses Rick's arm from his elbow to his wrist before grasping his hand. "Ready," she smiles sweetly. He nods and moves toward the exit.

Daryl guides a tipsy Sasha out with his hand on the small of her back. "I know I had a few too many but is he a rent-a-cop now?" she whispers too loud.

"Will you hush," he admonishes.

"What…is he cosplaying?" she snaps sarcastically.

Daryl tries to muffle his laughter, "Please stop."

Shane bristles. _I will be taken seriously._

* * *

 **Sunday**

Lori and Beth meet at the Bistro for brunch. "I am happy for you," Beth offers flatly.

"Thank you. I hate I wasted time but the important thing is now I can start living the life I deserve."

"I wish Aaron could have joined us," Beth attempts to change the subject.

Lori shifts awkwardly, "Maybe next time…what is new with you? What is new at the courthouse?" _I need to know what is on the grapevine._

* * *

"Mom…I just want to try some new ideas for the Comix Shop. What is wrong with that?" Sophia questions.

"We are fine…I have everything under control," Carol offers a non-sequitur.

Sophia shakes her head, "I know…I want to add to our success," she attempts to explain herself.

"I appreciate the offer. Keep doing what you are doing," she turns and leaves the room.

Carl enters the kitchen, "She wouldn't budge," he states the obvious.

"I do not get it…I mean I do-the need to control but it's stifling at this point," she deflates.

"Sorry," he opens his arms, "Want a hug?" Sophia walks into his embrace and exhales in frustration.

* * *

"Rick! Look what I found," Michonne shouts across the yard.

He shuts down the power washer and jogs across the yard. He takes in the scene. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, goggles on her face and she holds a chain saw in the air. Every shrub and rose bush is hacked back to stumps.

"Wow…you are good at hacking and slicing. What you got?"

"I found some sort of path or road," she points in front of them past the reduced foliage.

"I totally forgot…it is a bike trail. We used to ride around the whole property from the front sidewalk or driveway," he recalls.

"Ooh…add bicycles to the list. I want a basket and a bell," she enthuses.

Rick checks his watch, "Let's clean up and get something to eat," he kisses her cheek.

* * *

Daryl approaches the cabin and smiles. Sasha stands in the doorway wrapped in a blanket, hair loose holding a beer. "Are you ever getting dressed?"

"No…I have decided I only wear blankets in the wild," she laughs.

"You ready to head back?" he takes the beer.

"No, can we leave early in the morning?"

"Have I converted you?" he teases, "Are we going to live off grid with a bunch of wild-haired babies?" _I cannot believe this is my reality._

Her laughter bounces off the trees, "Hell no…but you can teach them to hunt with little crossbows and make jerky."

* * *

While Michonne sleeps peacefully beside him Rick returns to the Baby G Journal:

 **We are getting the house ready for you. You have your own bike trail, a pool and swings. I cannot wait to show you the pictures of your Mama with power tools-a little scary. I need to do some homework but you keep growing big and strong.**

* * *

 **Monday {2 weeks later}**

Carl and Justice wait in the lobby of his office for Mr. Hamilton. "I like Professional Barbie," he flirts.

She paired a lavender blouse with black, wide leg pants and black suede wedge pumps, a tidy bun and simple stud earrings. "Where are we going to lunch Business Ken?" she bats her lashes peering up at him.

They are interrupted, "Well, well, well…aren't we eager this morning?"

"Good morning…Hey Mr. Hamilton," they reply after each other.

"Carl you continue to impress. District Attorney's Office…first class," he compliments.

"Thank you Sir…this way," he gestures toward the elevators. Once inside he shares the agenda. "We will spend the morning shadowing the DA and her staff. This afternoon we or I should say you shadow ADA Anthony and I go to work," he chuckles.

The trio is welcomed by DA Monroe and Michonne. "So nice to meet you…I have to say I may be more excited than you. We have not had Junior Senators in years," Deanna gushes after the introductions are complete. "Justice, Carl assured me you are going to knock my socks off," she offers praise.

Justice blushes bashfully, "He may have over sold but I am determined to give you my best."

"Then we will be fine. Follow me," she directs.

"Deanna, do not make me come for them…we have a schedule," Michonne chastises playfully.

"No promises," she quips as they exit to the hallway.

Aaron speaks up once they depart, "He has no idea how far gone he is," he observes.

"Not a clue," she delivers before they fall into laughter.

* * *

The Paralegal Department has baby fever as soon as Quinn enters to visit the office. "Oh…look at those cheeks…he smells like a little piece of heaven," the staff passes the baby around.

"Quinn you look great," Maggie compliments.

"Thanks…it is an illusion. A little concealer goes a long way," she deadpanned.

"What is new around here," she attempts to catch up.

"Not much…we miss you. Work is picking up now that we have the court trustee from Macon managing the vacant courtroom."

"How is the case going?" she asks quietly.

"50% chance of plea deal…I hope his nasty, delusional ass takes it," Maggie spits.

"Speaking of delusional…I saw cray-cray prancing through town with a mall cop-what is up with that?" Quinn squints behind her glasses.

"Honey…that is a wine conversation," she replies.

* * *

"Yes…the Lord answers prayers," she exclaims looking at the bulletin board.

"Sister Born, what has you singing his praises this afternoon."

"This house for sale flyer is for my neighbor. I do not know how it got here but I am grateful. The owner cannot be a member. That brothel is pagan, heathen den of ungodly fornication," her sanctimonious rant echoes off the walls of the social hall.

The other ladies burn red as the frown on Jolene Grimes' face morphs into a scowl. "Beck Sue 'Blow Job' Born…that house belongs to my future daughter-in-law. Unless you are ready for heaven today-keep my family's name out of your mouth. Do you understand or do I need to get a brick for your tramp behind?" she threatens standing behind her.

Rebecca Born freezes before nodding and escaping through the nearest exit. Jolene pull out her phone, "Patti…check your schedule…we need to make a home visit this week," she declares.

* * *

Michonne devours her lunch at her desk before making a Baby G journal entry:

 **We had a short doctor's appointment today-just lab work. Good job in there…everything looks strong. Daddy bought us this delicious patty melt on light rye without onion. I do not have to explain how yummy this is-right. He is working too hard between his normal shifts, college course, sergeant exam and working on the house. We need to pamper him. Any ideas?**

* * *

"Spencer thanks for taking this meeting," Shane stands to greet him from behind his desk.

"This is quite the set up but I am not sure why I am here," he takes a seat.

"I will be direct. I know you applied to the Academy back in the day. I assume some politics were involved…anyway, we are picking up clients and staffing up so I decided to reach out," he explains.

"Why me and what are you offering?" _No one knows about the psychological evaluation: propensity for disloyalty._

"I think I get you…your ambitious but someone's shadow is blocking your light. It cannot be easy being your mother's son over at the courthouse. Here you could be your own man. You have experience and training so obviously you would receive the appropriate rank," Shane attempts to lure him in. _Always appeal to the ego._

"Do you have a written offer I can review…no promises," Spencer requests.

"Give me a minute," Shane makes a call.

Lori enters carrying a folder. "I took this from your assistant," she speaks directly to Shane. "Hey Spencer…I hope you decide to join the team. We are building something special," she encourages.

He sits up straighter, "Nice to see you…radiant as ever."

"I agree…she is still my favorite homecoming queen," Shane stakes his claim.

"Stop…you are too much," she tosses her hair before leaving the office.

Spencer takes the folder and stands, "I will be in touch.


	57. Chapter 57

**Things to the Be Thankful For: The Thanksgiving Edition**

 **Tuesday**

"Daryl…I am ready to go. I'm horny and hungry which is a deadly combination. Thank goodness you are off graveyard," she enters the garage.

"I am finished…hand me the box of sockets," he directs.

Sasha picks up the box and hand it over with her left hand. When she looks down expecting an empty space an open red velvet box with an unusual stunning ring stares at her. _It is happening. This is not a drill._ She feels his full presence behind her as he places his hands on the work table boxing her in close.

"I am going to be selfish. I want you forever. I do not deserve you and I will get more wrong than right but I want a lifetime of trying to get it right. I want a truckload of babies that jump on the bed and tear through the house you fussing and loving us every single day. May I have what I want?" his voice is deep, strong and sure.

She wants to speak...she opens her mouth to speak but there is too much love pumping from her heart so she nods vigorously. He picks up her left hand and retrieves the ring with his right; securing it on her finger. He places her newly engaged hand over her heart and embraces her from behind. Minutes pass before she speaks, "I have something for you," she takes him by the hand into the house.

They stand at the foot of the bed facing each other. She undresses him slowly with extra tender care and slow, unexpected kisses to his shoulder, wrist and hip. He comes undone until he is a trembling, wanton mess. She disrobes quickly and slides onto the bed-spreading her legs just enough for her clit to peek out. He crawls to her and reaches for the condom on the left nightstand. She stops him with her left hand and threads their fingers together. "We do not need those anymore." His eyes widen. She answers the un-asked question, "We are not making a baby tonight. I don't want anything between us anymore. It is just us now. I am giving you every inch of me." He nods and kisses her with all the passion within him. She takes his rigid cock and guides him inside and her body and soul take flight.

"Sweetheart," he breathes out, "Can you feel us," he strokes deep. Their hands, bodies and hearts are joined. They kiss and grasp blocking out everything that is not them.

"Forever…Daryl…I am going to love you forever," her voice reaches a crescendo as her orgasm knocks her flat.

"Sasha…sweet-argh," he roars as his orgasm shoots through him. They lie together in their new beginning.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me," Jessie greets with a cheery smile.

"Thank you for saying yes," Spencer replies. They are having lunch in the Court House Mess Hall. "You are a lot of fun…I enjoyed our time at 'Indigo Cue'. You think you might be interested in more?"

"What do you mean?" she asks. _Remember what you want is important._

He shrugs, "Dating exclusively," he trails off.

"Exclusively…purpose…end goal?" she digs deeper.

"I want a life…a traditional life-house, kids, car…wife. I guess I could have said that better," he attempts to order his jumbled words. _Psych evaluation: desire to dominate._

Jessie beams, "Sounds like a plan I could explore." _He is no alpha male but if his dick is decent this could work._

* * *

Harry they made it," Lonette calls through the house looking out the window. He moves down the hallway and opens the front door. Sasha flies out the car, pecks her father's cheek and shouts, "Mama…where you at?"

He continues to the car to help with the bags. "Hey Son…what's all the excitement about?"

"I am marrying your daughter," Daryl pauses waiting for a reaction.

"I know," he sounds unimpressed.

"Uh…I asked and put a ring on it Pops," he tries to illuminate the significance.

"Oh, congratulations," he embraces him.

"Mama where are you?" Sasha shouts.

"In here Girl…where the fire?" she sips tea nestled on the couch.

"On my engaged finger," she struts into the room exaggerating the sway of her hips.

"Shut your mouth…don't you get my pressure up," she admonishes places her mug on the side table.

Sasha moves closer waving her hand back and forth dramatically. Ms. Lonette stands and grasps her hand examining the ring. She looks up at her daughter's face. The heart eyes and joyful smile tell the story. She pulls her into a hug. "I could not be happier…you got the right one baby."

"I know…he is…I mean…Mama I love him so," she can't finish a single thought.

"We all do…speaking of which…where is he? Daryl-get your behind in this house and explain this ring. Harry you better not be in that garage getting greasy," she continues to issue orders.

"Look here Woman…we are carrying bags. You want to help-no, didn't think so," he moves down the hall. Daryl follows behind.

"Put that down and get over here," she gestures. Once he is in arms reach she pulls him close, "I am so proud of you. Now tell me what I am looking at because this is one of a kind…never seen anything like it," she praises.

He lifts their joined hands from underneath. "Sasha deserves nothing but the best…this is a 2 ct. black diamond in a platinum setting," he explains.

The ladies look at each other and then whip their heads toward Daryl, "What?...How in the hell?" their raised voices compete.

Daryl turns to Sasha, "What did you think it was?" _Hmm…she never did ask any details._

"I was pre-occupied," she responds cryptically.

"I know that's right," Lonette co-signs and he blushes.

"Well I do declare," she watches the pair thoughtfully. "I need to get lunch started. Sasha call Gladys so you only have to tell the story once. Daryl I got that moonshine bbq sauce for the tri-tip," she prattles moving toward the kitchen.

He collapses on the couch. Harry joins him, "I placed all the bags in the room," he raises his hand to stop the protest. "You are home Son."

"Alright Pops…how's the bike?"

"Good…took it out on the road for awhile. On the way back a man offered me a pretty penny to sell it to him. You got a gift ain't no two ways about it," he states. Daryl stares. A family filled with love and support still catches him off guard. "Daryl…how's work going?" He regains his equilibrium and shares about his favorite cases.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Day**

Michonne wakes to Rick's warm hand rubbing circles on her belly. "Morning Handsome," she rolls onto her back.

Rick lies on his side with his head resting on his bent arm, "Morning…how is my family," he drawls.

"Very grateful-a day spent eating. We are a little excited," she giggles, "Plus football. I hope at least one of the teams has a strong secondary."

Rick's lips part ever so slightly. _What does she know about football?_ I am not sure I know what you mean?" he probes.

"What do you mean? The secondary is the best part of the game. They know their defense and the opponent's offense. They have to be an expert on their individual position but work collectively with the other positions. The real magic happens when they read the play and anticipate at the right time-interception. It is exhilarating."

"I have to have you…right now," he pulls her under him and attacks her neck and breast.

"Ooh my…football talk turns you on," she utters in disbelief.

He looks up with hungry eyes, "Sexiest foreplay-ever," he rasps before swallowing a nipple.

Her mind fills with naughty mischief. "How about we spend Super Bowl Sunday naked in bed," she groans. _Damn he is on a mission today._ "For every penalty a nipple gets a nibble…two point conversions earn a blowjob…all hell," she screams.

Rick fills her and sets a frenzied pace. She gains leverage and flips them over so she can ride him but he is not having it. He rolls them again and pins her to the bed by the hips. All she can do is grip his shoulder from underneath and pray for strength.

* * *

"Harry or Daryl…come take this bird out so I can baste it one last time." They both enter the kitchen. Harry goes to the oven and Daryl approaches the table. His eyes devour all the mouth-watering options. Lonette gets up to return to the stove except her steps falter and her eyes roll back.

"Mom," Daryl shouts before catching her in his arms and rushing her to the couch, "Call 911," he directs. He places her on the couch, checks her pulse and elevates her feet.

"I'm fine," she attempts to sit up but does not have the strength, "Just a little light headed."

Sasha rushing down the hall concerned etched on her face she kneels by her head, "Mama is it your blood pressure," she asks quietly. She can hear her father in the background on the phone.

"Yeah…give me a minute," she places her hand against her forehead, "Get me a cool rag," she asks softly.

"Doc is on his way," Harry enters the room with a stone face.

Daryl stands rigid fixed in place. _Not now…not now._ "When was the last time?" he ask no one in particular.

"Last month…she is taking her prescription but she has not made enough changes to her diet and she will not exercise," he complains.

Daryl looks down at her and shakes his finger harshly. "What need to go-immediately?"

"Soda…salt," he is cut off by Sasha's return.

"You told me you were doing better…you said you were following instructions," she places the cool rage on her mother's forehead.

"Doc said Sprite was okay and I don't use salt at the table," she rationalizes.

Daryl marches into the kitchen. The only sound is cabinets and the refrigerator opening and closing. He retrieves a large cardboard box from the garage to fill with all the items she should not have.

"Daryl…Baby…Daryl," she calls. He will not answer. She turns to Harry and Sasha, "He is mad at me," her eyes fill with worry. They refuse to respond. "Daryl-I will do better…I promise," she pleads. He keeps moving; loads the car and drives away.

An hour and a half later he returns. The doctor is speaking with the family, "Lonette I am tired of repeating myself. Yes, you can have those things but in moderation. At this point the exercise is mandatory," he admonishes.

Daryl deep voice responds for the group, "She will cooperate fully," he pulls items out the bags. "No salt seasonings and I have a box of window sill fresh herb plants in the car. Reusable water bottles, two pair of cross trainers for walking, a Fit bit programmed to my phone and dry fit workout wear."

"Welcome to the party…you must be Daryl," the doctor extends his hand in greeting.

"Yes Sir, please take my number in case anything else comes up."

Sasha and Harry share a side-eye and a smirk. _She is about to get it good._

"My Man- looks like I am no longer needed. Harry…Lonette. Nice to see you again Sasha and very nice to meet you," he shakes his hand again before leaving out the front door.

Harry and Sasha head to the kitchen to make sure they are within listening distance. Lonette is sitting up with her head down sniffling and wiping her eyes. Daryl sits next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him. He speaks slowly, "I will not have it…do you understand?" She nods. "I have not been scared like that since Dwight was on the loose. In fact, this was worse because I could not fix it or fight it." Lonette cries in earnest. "You have a wedding to plan and grandbabies to spoil."

"I know," she croaks. "I am going to do better. I am sorry Baby," she turns and hugs him tight.

His tears fall on her head. "You and me are going walking in the morning."

"Yes Sir," she lightens the mood. He kisses her head and retreats down the hall.

* * *

Maggie stabs the pie in front of her before placing a piece in her mouth. She chews with force. The tension at the table is thick. Glenn keeps his hand on her knee tracing soothing patterns with his thumb but the calming technique is not working. Daddy Greene invited a lady friend for Thanksgiving dinner and his daughter is less than happy about the visitor. So fair she had implied the woman was a gold-digger and the worst sin of all-her pie crust tasted store bought. "How did you meet again?" Maggie re-starts her interrogation.

"I took my Liberty in for a check-up and your handsome daddy was staffing the clinic," Catherine gushes.

"What's wrong with the cat?"

"Nothing major a shot cleared it up for good," Herschel replies.

"How long are you in town for?" _Maybe she is passing through._

"I moved here a few months back…real good people…fine town," she nods.

"You picked a church home yet?" Maggie continues to push. _Ms. Jolene and her Crew could check her out._

"No…not in any great rush. I don't need a building to have a relationship with God," she responds but her smile starts to falter.

Herschel had enough, "Maggie…please help me in the kitchen," he request firmly.

They both exit the table and Glenn attempts to rescue what is left of their time together. "How do you like to spend your spare time Catherine?"

* * *

"Maggie Rhee what has gotten into you?" Herschel demands.

"Something is not right…she pops up with a cat she cannot keep alive…pushing up on my daddy," she scoffs.

He sighs, "Maggie I am an old man…been taking care of myself for a long time. There is not a thing wrong with that woman other than the fact that she is not your mother. No one can replace her but I need companionship. You are a married woman now…surely you understand that," he shares.

Maggie's face twists in horror, "Are you trying to get some ass?" she blurts before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hell yeah…a man cannot live off Spaghetti Tuesday at the Senior Center forever," he states.

She waves her hand and arms in front of her face trying to make the words disappear, "We are not having this conversation," she whisper shouts.

"Fine…lay off the questions," he directs. Maggie spins in a huff to return to the table.

The evening proceeds politely after the kitchen intervention. Herschel escorts Maggie and Glenn to the door, "Don't be strangers and grandkids are always a great gift idea," he teases at the door. Maggie gives him a warm hug and Glenn shakes his hand leaving behind a peace offering-brand new condom.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

 **Saturday**

Gideon stares at his byline: 'The Curious Case of Mike Owen' front page above the fold. He structured the expose to begin with his tenure as public defender. He detailed Mike's mediocre court performance; the abysmal case mix up; the ethics charges and his subsequent resignation. The middle section covered his uneven tenure in the private sector in Atlanta. Curiously the firm provided perfunctory details despite direct questioning or obvious court records. Gideon determined the obstacle to the truth-Andrea Blake, Judge Blake's wife.

The question for Gideon: How much collusion and did it continue once he transferred to Kings' County? Finally, he focused on Owen's childhood and upbringing in a fundamentalist Christian household. He wanted to tell the whole truth but Judge Blake's prosecution was more important. Gideon committed to shielding the victim. The spotlight needed to stay focused on the monster.

"Are you sitting here waiting for your Pulitzer call?" a female voice teases.

"Rae-Ann to what do I owe the honor?" Gideon looks up from his spot at 'Eden'.

"Out enjoying my day…Great piece by the way," she points to the paper. "I would love to know what you are not telling us," she divulges.

He gestures for her to take a seat,"What makes you think there is more to the story?"

"The way my mind works," she shrugs. "Why did he come to Kings' County? Plus unless I am wrong he and my previous counterpart left their positions about the same time," she ponders.

 _Damn she is good._ "Hmm…a lot of theories, but enough about old news; let's talk about something new," he suggests.

"What might that be?" she questions.

"How our first date is going?" he flirts.

"Is that what this is?" she tosses her hair. _Old habits die hard._

"Of course…why else would you leave your favorite spot?" he calls her out by pointing toward the corner. He noticed her when he first arrived.

She blushes, "I have no idea what you are talking about," she offers a coy smile.

* * *

Abe met with Glenn and his team. "I know you have some fancy program that can prove me right," he explains. He holds up the newspaper with various pictures of Mike Owen from various angles. "PD Owen is the dude in the DVDs with Blake and his wife," he states. "I know those recordings and the height and head shape are identical but I can only eye ball it…that isn't hard evidence," his frustration is clear.

Glenn looks at the team, "Do not sit there…get the man his evidence," he directs.

"Thanks for backing me up…taking me seriously," Abe responds.

Glenn watches him, "You are a good deputy and we all need to say it more."

* * *

Michonne is flying down the interstate toward Atlanta. She left her final dress fitting in Macon to pick up her road trip companion. "Justice I cannot thank you enough. I hate this will take time away from your date night," she doesn't get to finish.

"Are you kidding me…I feel like I am part of the Royal Wedding," she gushes. "You and Officer Rick are life goals-for real."

Michonne laughs. During the Junior Senator's shadow day Justice offered to be the wedding attendant: managing the guest book and wedding gifts. "I still can't believe I had not thought about that detail. No wonder people hire planners."

"My cousins and I do it all the time…it is usually fun unless the bride or her mother is a hot mess," she giggles.

"So, you ready to start applying for college?"

"Yes and no. Can I ask you something?" she replies tentatively.

"Go for it," Michonne responds.

"Do you think you would have this life if you went to a different college or a specific school?"

Michonne is quiet. "I don't know…maybe I would have gotten here sooner or worst-later. What I know for sure is that I am where I should be. If I have learned anything; be willing to change-adjust. I had a life plan that I held onto for a long time. Once I was forced to alter it I found my happy ever after," she shares thoughtfully.

Justice watches her from the passenger seat. "I made a plan freshman year and I am not sure…thousands of people graduate from Stanford or Harvard and how many actual change the world or make a real difference in their communities. But look at Carl. He was a kid in a hoodie in a comic book store when you found him. Now he helps make the law work for our town," she shakes her head not sure she is making sense.

Michonne looks at her, "Wow…you are amazing and so far gone," she laughs.

"I don't know about amazing…but he has mad skills," they both laugh knowingly.

* * *

Rick and his groomsmen are at 'The Haberdashery' in the middle of a fitting session that is a full hour past their level of patience. He held his arms up and out for the hundredth time, "Sir…I assure you the fit is fine," he coaxes.

"Mr. Grimes this is not your area of expertise…I do not mean to be rude but perfection will be delivered," he declares.

"I appreciate the effort but do you hear the mumbling and grumbling from my Guys?"

He nods his head, "I do but I received a call from your mother…need I say more?" he glances over with an unimpressed stare.

Rick sighs, "Hey Fella's…lunch is on me," he announces.

"Well there is that…It's the least you could do…stop measuring my inseam," they complain in chorus.

* * *

"Shane you got a minute," Simon calls out.

"Sure, what's up?" he falls into the chair with a slouching swagger.

"First…this is for you," he slides over a black American Express card. "You have an expense account…you need it based on the new clients you sign to long term contracts," he explains.

He slides the plastic to himself. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No thank you…I believe we can build a brand, expand maybe make an empire," Simon boasts.

"I like that…we need to be solid here…word of mouth can go a long way," he suggests.

'I agree and I need you to lead that effort…be the face. No one wants to see this grizzled mug. You with your lovely lady look like success. Find some industry events…use that ambition for the team," he directs.

Shane can barely contain himself. _All my dreams are coming true._ "I will get right on it," he stands to exit.

"Good…before I forget-sign these bank authorization documents. I do not want you to have any issues securing convention registrations, hotels, client dinner…you understand how business works," he implies.

"Of course," Shane scrawls his signature in all the flagged spots. He checks his watch, "I need to do a perimeter sweep at a strip mall and follow up with some individual owners."

"Great…glad I can count on you," Simon replies with a wide toothy smile.

* * *

"You look amazing," Michonne compliments her trio of bridesmaids. They are having their final fitting at the bridal shop in Atlanta. The long sleeve, ice blue jersey with the side split is both demure and sexy. "I love the addition of the dusting of crystal along the neckline," Sasha admires in front of the wall mirror.

"I love the split…do you think we show enough leg?" Maggie extends her leg to the side.

"Maggie I love you but if you and Glenn try to get it on in one of my luxury portable bathroom units I will slice you with my chain saw," she warns.

Rosita turns and looks over her shoulder, "I wish I had more ass."

They sigh and glance to the right to observe the source of Rosita's angst, "Let it go…that is pure motherland." Justice stands on the podium in a modest scoop back, tea length version of their dress.

Jolene enters and breaks their conversation. She was beyond frustrated. Every shop prior had been a disappointment. The choices were either too matronly, frumpy or not dressy enough. She tagged along today at Michonne's insistence. "What do you think?" she questions.

"Wow…Was there not a mirror…Sit down Helen Mirren," the Girls praise.

She rushes to one of the mirrored stalls. The one sleeved, full length, pewter colored dress set off all her womanly curves, "Finally…something me and my Spanx can work with," she laughs.

* * *

The wedding party gathered at Michonne's favorite sandwich shop. She is two bites in when the conversation shifts to her final fitting. She focuses to make sure she does not give anything away. "Things went great…I told them I would not be starving myself so leave room for the father, the son and the Holy Ghost," she jokes. Everyone laugh and Rick squeezes her knee under the table.

He jumps in to further re-direct the conversation. "Sasha, how did 'smooth operator' propose? His version boiled down to…I asked she said yes," he teases. She captivates the group with the re-tell while Daryl hides his blushing face between her shoulder and neck.

Outside the window across the street unnoticed Mike Owen watches the jubilant group. He holds up his phone and reads 'The Gazette' headline again. All his deceptive behavior and plans were exposed. There was no way forward but at least it could not get worse.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks to all of you still on this journey with me and those of you that have joined along the way. This story has become epic but we really are approaching the end. Thanks for your patience and amazing reviews.**

 **The Set Up**

 **Sunday**

"You did good today…I saw all your steps. You should check out the mall…even if you are the youngest one…love you," Daryl finishes and calls out for Sasha.

"Hi, remember me the child you brought home from the hospital," she teases, "No, it's too early…we agreed to Virginia. Cousin Hazel is a hard no…absolutely no choir selections; no to the social committee reception and thanks but no thanks to the Usher Board."

Daryl pulls the pillow from under him and squeezes it over his head to muffle the animated chatter. He smiles to himself. _I get a lifetime of this._

* * *

 **Monday**

"Thank you for meeting with me. To be clear you are required to attend these sessions and I am required to file a report with the court. I hope the process will prove beneficial to you," Raquel introduces.

"I am already seeing the benefits," Lori responds.

"Really…please explain."

"First, the medication keeps me from being impulsive. I really think about what I do before I do it and I have a relationship and a whole new life," she asserts.

 _What in the hell? Maybe she needs a CAT scan._ "Wow…I am not sure where to begin…how about with the impulsive behavior."

"When I think about those days I did things so wrong…out of order. If I had talked to her first and then talked to Rick no one would have been caught off guard. There is really is no need for the restraining order; but I get it," she reveals her deluded thinking.

"Do you think they would have agreed to your requests?"

"Hard to say…hindsight…but I think they would have listened," she asserts.

 _This is a full bottle of wine session._ "Please tell me about the new relationship…it seems sudden…am I wrong?"

"Yes and no…we had bad timing in high school but we are getting a second chance like star-crossed lovers," Lori describes wistfully. We are building a business," she whispers, "I even drove through my dream neighborhood…it is back within reach."

"Thank you for sharing so much. Please describe to me how this new relationship began-the first time?" _She needs more than six sessions._

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Xavier hums to himself before Daryl startles his work groove. "Sorry…wanted to make sure you were settled," he explains.

"Not a problem. All the electronic profiles are organized…travel requests processed and requisition orders ready for your signature," he reports.

"Quick…thorough-we will get along great," Daryl accepts the folder, "You know you can change what you need to make this place work for you," he gestures around the space.

 _Thank you God…paint…upgrade and re-arrange furniture to optimize efficiency._ "I appreciate you making me feel like a partner…the opportunity for autonomy," Xavier replies.

Daryl signs the forms quickly and returns the folder, "I submitted our reports and operation recommendations so unless the unexpected happens we are good for the week," he concludes.

"Uh…okay…give me a minute. I am not use to this level of competence," he admits.

Daryl chuckles, "Why not show me pictures of that new baby?"changing the topic.

Xavier beams, "I thought you would never ask," he retrieves his phone.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Carl, Aaron and Michonne are reviewing their security plans after the day's safety drills. "I am pleased with our progress…we are at 70% implementation," Michonne affirms.

"I agree…to be honest I did not think it would happen," Aaron admits.

"I want to pursue those help or call buttons for bathrooms and conference rooms," Carl pushes.

"Those require funding," Aaron reminds.

"Add that to my de-brief agenda with Deanna…now can we please get those street tacos from the food truck down stairs," she rises to get her wallet.

* * *

Rosita and Sasha meet to review the dash and body camera proposal. "There is no way around the funding deficit. We need to petition the City Council," Sasha sighs, "What do you know about them?"

"Desperately in need of new members…most die in office or pass their seat to a waiting family member. I volunteer Rick to make the request." Sasha raises a brow. "What…he is late to meeting or not going to show at all," she laughs.

"You are so wrong…you know they have weapon re-certification this week. You are off the hook because you graduated early and have a 3-5 years expiration period," she laughs shaking her head.

"Don't hate the player," Rosita cannot even finish before laughter bubbles up.

* * *

 **Thursday**

The Academy Range is jam packed with a line of deputies waiting to re-certify. "What kind of cluster fuck are you all running? We are standing here holding our nuts," Abe shouts toward the front of the hallway in frustration.

"Give 'em a scratch Ford," the technician shouts in return, "The private company scheduled before the department's priority time slot is finishing." The side door opens and a line of mostly fresh faced KCSF staff file out in their uniform polo shirts, "Did you see the Captain?...I hope to get that good…Do not get so excited-every one of these deputies can do the same thing," the private security staff converse among themselves.

The tension in the air thickens. Half the officers in line turn their back and the other half of the line adopted a challenging posture. Shane enters the hallway and observes the reaction of his former colleagues. He adjusts the Captain baseball cap on his head. He swaggers behind his small team out of the building. _I will show them…I am a winner._

* * *

 **Friday**

"Thank you for taking this meeting after hours," Deanna introduces.

"Thank you for providing the time…what is the game changer and will it accelerate trial…add additional charges…increase time served," Michonne pushes.

"First, do you or did you know former PD Owen's previous supervisor?"

Michonne's back straightens, "Yes, Andrea Harrison," she replies crisply. Rick grasps and squeezes her hand.

"Yes, professionally she is Harrison but her married name is Andrea Blake," she watches the significance of her statement register on their unsuspecting faces.

Michonne looks at her lap, "I do not understand," she stammers. _Was Mike working with Judge Blake? Was this an elaborate set up? Why was I targeted?_

Rick knows she is struggling to make sense of the new information. "What does that mean for this case?" _I could kill them…no-we are getting married. I should kill them…no-we are having a baby._

The defense case is based on the premise that Judge Blake's behavior on that day was an isolated incident. However, we now have video evidence from KCSD building raid and 'The Gazette' yet to be published investigative reporting that documents a lifestyle of alternative sexual behaviors. The Blake's own a separate property in Atlanta exclusively for those activities. We will not have all the answers until trial and the chance to question each one under oath. Bottom line this destroys their premise," she explains.

Michonne snaps back into the discussion, "Have you submitted the new evidence through discovery?"

"Not yet," Deanna smiles.

She returns the smile, "Minimum and will you revoke house arrest?" Rick watches the two women engage in a legal tactical exchange.

"I am not accepting less than ten years incarceration; five years of probation and permanent loss of legal license. I plan to freeze assets and demand surrender of passport. I have to warn you our trial date may get delayed; especially if the 'fancy pants' firm drops him as a client," she warns.

"When will you have definite answers?" Rick questions. _I need to keep them safe._

"You will know when I do…try to stay focused on your upcoming blessings," she tries to alleviate the tension.

"Thank you," they rise to leave. Michonne embraces Deanna without uttering a single word.

* * *

Hours later Rick licks bbq sauce from his thumb listening to Michonne's update their life 'to do' lists. "First up, the house: the yard is on its way back; we only need to fill in a few furniture items; the indoor painting is half done; and the major electrical and plumbing stuff is complete. Now wedding: switching to family dining for the reception got us access to the Pavilion Tent, heating lamps ordered, menu confirmed-including black eye peas for luck; music playlist," she smiles over her shoulder, "I am deliriously happy."

"Good, my job is to keep you that way," he smiles. _She is not thinking about the case._

* * *

 **Saturday**

"They are good kids in need of some discipline and I should pass on what I know. Right now we work on basic skills and we will have some scrimmages but I could really see this becoming something. I am still figuring things out," Tyreese reports with enthusiasm.

"I am happy for you man. Are you going to leave the Café?" T-Dog asks.

"I really don't know…maybe part time. I meet with Mom next week. If I stay I need to step up but I am not sure how but we can figure that out together; now that I am listening," he nods his head.

Their conversation at the counter is disrupted by the arrival of a customer. "Hey Journey," Raquel greets.

"Hey Girl…the usual order?" she responds.

"Hmm…maybe-what's new?" her eyes scan the menu.

"Unfortunately not a damn thing," they both laugh.

"I hear you…let me get the hot link special," she replies.

"Add a slice a cake to the lovely ladies order," Theo interjects when Journey turns to enter the kitchen.

"Thanks Theo," she smiles.

"Man that is a waste of time…she is much too bougie for a regular brotha. Trust me," Tyreese admonishes.

Raquel pivots quickly with her hand on her hip, "Why I got to be all that? Is it because I have standards or because you can't meet them?" she reprimands.

Tyreese mouth falls open and Theo shakes his head. _Damn…two steps forward and three steps back._

"Exactly…triflin' sorry ass," she mutters.

Journey returns with her order, "Listen, a bunch of us going over to the 'Touch of Class' later tonight. Grab Penelope…so we can shake these old hips," she chuckles.

"I'll text if I can drag Super Mom out the house." She is about to exit when she turns, "Hey Theo," she calls.

"Yeah," he responds eagerly.

"Are you going?" _He has such a pretty smile._

"Should I?" he responds with a hint of flirtation.

Raquel shrugs, "Grown men usually do what they want."

"I will see you tonight," he delivers.

"I will buy you a drink," she returns and heads out the door.

* * *

Rick traps Michonne against the end of the large black sleigh bed at the furniture store with his hands on either side. He stands close enough for the heat rising from both their bodies to dance deliciously together. "My Queen...you know there is nothing I would not deny you."

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, "Yes my King…it is one of your best qualities," she laughs.

He nods. _I am so happily whipped._ "We are not getting this bed."

"What?" her eyes widen in shock and her lips pout.

He pulls her bottom lip with his thumb and index finger. He lowers his voice and slows his southern drawl, "When I worship my wife in our marriage bed…when I put my tongue, teeth, lips, hands and thang on you-I need space and this over-sized foot board would be in my way." Rick runs his tongue over his pink bottom lip before tucking it between his teeth at the corner of his mouth. His eyes roam her face and body making a sexual inventory.

"Oh," she squeaks.

Without turning away from her he calls the sales person back over. "We need a California King with a headboard designed for a queen with no foot board or at least low enough for me to sit and pull off my boots," he winks at Michonne.


	60. Chapter 60

**Rituals**

 **December 30**

Rick sits behind the wheel of the car outside the wedding venue taking deep breaths. He waits for his phone to ring, "Hey," he answers. _Brace for hormones._

"What in the hell Rick Grimes?!" Michonne shouts. "You took my keys…you let me over sleep…stuff needs to get done. I cannot sit here like the Queen Sheba," he interrupts her tirade.

"Michonne…you are exhausted…I will handle the walk through. You need to eat the food I left on the nightstand and go back to sleep," he states calmly.

"It is our wedding…what if something goes wrong? Wait…you think I am messing stuff up," she cries.

"'Chonne…Gorgeous, please do not cry. Our day will be amazing because of you I have no doubt but the wedding is only one day. We have an entire life and the more importantly…Baby G. You need to rest."

She sniffles, "I am sorry…you are right. We are partners who get stuff done. This is my part…for now."

He laughs, "I have your list, the pictures from the vision board and I promise to call if anything changes or needs to be decided."

"Thank you for taking care of us."

"I don't need thanks…my family and what it needs is always my priority."

* * *

Rick's Bachelor Party is in full swing at 'Indigo Cue'. The Guys are enjoying the pool tables and darts. "Man…seems like yesterday Rick started secret texting," Theo states before taking a shot.

"True…we didn't even know Daryl was hiding his woman in the woods," Abe studies the table for a possible shot.

Rick and Carl engage in a heated darts battle. "We need to get to the dance studio fifteen minutes early," Carl suggests.

"What for…I am not looking forward to another lesson," Rick complains.

"Trust me…we want to get there early," he assures, "Plus we are only working on the 'Electric Slide'."

Tyreese sitting on the stool waiting to challenge the winner laughs," Bruh…you don't know nothing 'bout nothing. Every event requires the 'Slide' you plan on skipping or sitting out," he condescends.

"Is that true?" Daryl questions.

Theo nods his head, "Yeah," he shoots Tyreese a warning look. _Fall back…do not start._

"I know you love your women but you need to understand their cultural identity too," he finishes his drink quickly.

Daryl studies him for a minute, "I may not have a lifetime of cultural history but every militia and racist asshole I put away makes the world safer for my family and every Black person I will never meet."

Rick takes the stool next to him, "How did you bridge the cultural divide with Gning, Oksana, Mercedes, Soo Jung," he drives the point home.

Tyreese stops short, "I didn't and that is one of many reasons why I am escorting my mama to your wedding," he laughs at himself. _I need to pump the brakes._

* * *

The humidity of the studio would be stifling but the Ladies are on a high. The beginning pole dancing class has each one fired up. "Alright…I need you to rock this combo one last time. I need ta-ta's and ass," the instructor encourages. The music begins:

 _ **I can't control the feeling…I feel my heart's about to explode…Baby to tell the truth when I'm sober I jones for you…Girl there's no one…no one as bad as you…**_

They each slow saunter to their pole with a sultry, dramatic, exaggerated hip sway. Their eyes are fixed on their guys through the floor to ceiling mirror. They begin with a leg hook…sumo squat…hair flick…backward showgirl…corkscrew and a final walk down the pole before a deep lunge for floor work. They continue to ride the beat and embody the mood writhing with body rolls and thrusting hips.

Daryl hits head against the viewing window while Rick's heavy breathing is fogging up the glass. Carl stares at the ceiling with hands stuffed in his pockets tapping the back of head against the wall he leans on. Glenn lowers himself into a chair, "How did you know?" his eyes never leave Maggie's performance.

"Justice takes the advance class once a month," he looks at Justice just as she blows him a kiss.

"There's more," Rick whisper shouts. Carl nods, "Damn," he replies.

The group in the studio moves to the left of their pole; raises one arm and bows deep. The guys stumble and bumble through the door tripping over each other and their own feet desperate to get to their significant other.

Carl enters last and watches from the doorway as Justice continues to perform tricks. She finishes with a slide down the pole to a middle split on the floor. She pulls her legs in and stands. "Are you going to need my help with your class too?" Christian asks from the music station.

Before she can respond Carl responds, "Thanks Thirsten…but I got her covered."

Justice chokes on her laugh, "Thanks Christian but we are using the front studio and Carl volunteered to run the music since he is participating." _He is never going to behave._

Hours later the group is having the time of their life moving across the dance floor to 'Love on Top' looking forward to celebrating two of their own.

* * *

Lori stopped to get a manicure and read the sign on the door: **Closed for Private Party.** The wedding party is invested in a festive session of hair, nails and facials. The whole town was buzzing with good will even with the small invite list. She cannot look away. The image of joy settles within her mind and she resolves to make this her reality.

* * *

Rick completes his final walk through the house securing windows and doors before flopping on the couch. Michonne exist the bedroom in her pajamas. "The dress rehearsal went great and the venue looks perfect," she greets.

"Yep," he pats his lap and she climbs in placing her arms around his neck.

She whispers in his ear, "We will miss you tonight." _I don't know how to sleep without him anymore._

He smiles against her cheek, "Last night apart-ever." He pulls back and gazes at her. _This time tomorrow she will be my wife._

Michonne kisses him with urgency trying to transfer all the words in her heart. _This time tomorrow he will be my husband._ "Enough…we need all this magic for tomorrow."

Rick embraces her and chuckles, "I'm not worried…we have a lifetime of magic," he declares.

"You definitely need to get to your parent's before I give up some ass."

"Speaking of ass can we please talk about your Bachelorette Party?" he pouts as they take slow steps to the door.

"Nope…text before bed?" she redirects.

"Absolutely…love you," he kisses her forehead with his hands resting her hips.

"Love you more," she peers up at him with her hands resting on his forearms softly caressing the hair under her finger tips.

Rick tucks himself in when his phone signals a message. He smiles before reading and groans after. _She is the sexist tease ever and all mine._ The message reads: I learned a lap dance routine too!


	61. Chapter 61

**Grimes' Love Ballad: Wedding**

 **New Year's Eve**

Jeffrey answers the front door, "Andre so nice to see you again…please come in," taking a step back into the house.

"Thank you. I apologize for my early arrival but I needed a moment of Rick's time," he requests.

"Sure…coffee, breakfast pastry," he offers.

"No thank you."

Jeffrey calls out for Rick, "Let me show you to the office den," he gestures.

Rick enters minutes later lifting his arm and hand in greeting, "Mr. Wilson nice to see you again."

He returns the handshake and both men take a seat. "I know you are wondering why I am here," he is cut off.

"To be honest…no…my guess you are here for Mr. and Mrs. Anthony."

"Smart man…Pauletta would love you for bringing back her hopeful daughter. Michael would appreciate your unwavering protection of his Princess. We would all respect your confidence to celebrate her power and independence. This is for you," he hands over a worn black leather case.

Rick opens the box. Inside a vintage Accutron Cool Blue watch with a black face, blue Roman numerals and silver metal band rests. "I…cannot…this," he stammers

"Yes. I promised Michael. When I place her hand in yours this will be on your wrist. I need your help to make this happen for him."

Rick's mind reels with the significance, "Absolutely Sir," he nods solemnly.

* * *

"Coming," Michonne approaches the front door using the peephole. "What are you doing here?" she greets her favorite 'Velvet Rope' employee.

"Hey…did you honestly think I could resist the last delivery. By the way you two did not have to personally invite me to the wedding."

Michonne flips her hand dismissively, "What has he done now?" she shakes her head. _He never fails to amaze._ She places the box on the kitchen table and pulls off the lid. "Richonne," she questions.

"Yeah…I got carried away…your signature fragrance from his original order," the sales girl explains.

Michonne eyes roam over the bottles, jars, sachets, bath bombs, candles and oils. "I need to go…this wedding is the biggest thing in Kings' County history," the sales girl asserts.

"Now that is a gross exaggeration," she laughs following her to the door.

"You underestimate the impact of your status as a power couple. You are living the dream for all of us," making her exit.

* * *

 **Late Afternoon**

Jolene stands in front of the groomsmen. "Each garment bag contains a back suit-not navy…I repeat not navy; with an ice blue neck tie. Rick you have a traditional black tuxedo with bow tie, ice blue pocket square and matching socks. Jeffrey, your tuxedo has a pewter pocket square and socks. Next, the tailor arrives 45 minutes before departure time to deal with any issues." She is stopped by her phone, "Thanks Eva…now where was I?"

"On your way to Michonne's to get ready with the other Ladies; I will pick you up," Jeffrey directs moving her toward the door. Once he hears her pull away he calls over his shoulder, "Who needs a drink?"

Daryl, Glenn and Carl hang their garment bags in the laundry room as instructed and fall onto the furniture; turn on Sports Center and devour the snack bonanza on the coffee table.

"Nervous?" Glenn guesses.

"Nope," Rick reaches across with his right hand to scratch his freshly trimmed 5 o'clock shadow.

"Excited?" Daryl concludes.

"Yep," he smiles.

"Cool," Carl offers.

* * *

"Here you go…the picture of your parents is in place, they added the extra crystal beading to the sheer, white panels between the ice blue shantung, diponi silk drapes-no seams or poles show. Honestly…they puddle against the floor…oh, the white carpet runner is in place too. I swear it looks like a grand ballroom during the Harlem Renaissance," Sasha describes over the phone.

"What runner?" Michonne questions the new information.

"It leads from the graveled road to the entrance and down the aisle. We won't need to hold up our dresses," she explains.

"Thanks Sasha. I could not do this without the perfect Maid of Honor. Panic attack over," Michonne praises.

"You know I got you. Plus, you will return the favor soon enough."

"I can't wait…did Ms. Lonette and Big H make it here safely?"

Sasha heads toward her car, "Girl yes…all that walking caused her to drop some pounds. She went out and got her some jeans with leather trim on the pockets. You cannot tell her a damn thing," she laughs.

"Mmm-hmm…I know he loves that," she replies.

Sasha laughs harder, "I do not even want to think about it. Daryl is pouting…mumbling about men looking at his Moms. They are a riot. You need anything else?"

"I'm good…see you when you get here."

Rick's phone signals an incoming message: Thanks Handsome with heart emojis.

* * *

 **Evening**

The magic of New Year's Eve engulfs Kings' County with night fall. Rick stands in his childhood bedroom fumbling through his second attempt with his bow tie.

"How about you let your old man teach you one last lesson," Jeffrey steps into the room fully dressed.

He chuckles, "I know for a fact this will not be the last lesson," he affirms turning to face his dad.

"I am flattered…but you have everything you need and then some," he compliments.

Rick turns his eyes to the ceiling,"I hope so…I have to get this right. She deserves every perfect thang."

"Son, look at me. You two are the perfect thing. The love is evident, the respect is mutual, the devotion…relax and enjoy the journey," Jeffrey tugs the finished bow.

* * *

"I am still stuck on your own fragrance," Maggie shakes her head.

"Grimes is a fucking, golden unicorn," Rosita co-signs.

Sasha calls down the hall, "Uncle Andre is here and so is our ride." They sound of their heels mixes with the brush of fabric as they move to the front of the house. Each bridesmaid's hair is swept over to the right side to highlight the backless dress. Maggie sports classic finger waves; Rosita channels Rita Hayworth and Sasha's twist out should be billowing in the breeze along the Nile.

Richonne enters last, "The florist arrived. Your bouquets of blue orchids and white roses are waiting. She looks at her Girls with a swell of emotion, "I refuse to cry again. I am grateful to share this moment with each of you." The women embrace before exiting to the car.

"You okay?" Andre observes his niece. She nods quickly. He turns and unzips a garment bag. "This belonged to Pauletta," he retrieves a winter white cashmere waist cape and drapes it over her shoulders securing the single pearl button at the neck. He uses his monogrammed handkerchief to dab the tears at the corner of her eyes; careful not to smudge the gunmetal blue shadow saturating her lids.

"I like to think they would be happy, but…" she shrugs one shoulder.

"You listen to me. Your dad and my sister would be Lionel Ritchie-'Dancing on the Ceiling'; Michael Jackson Moonwalk with full swivel kick; Aretha Franklin high note; I got the Holy Ghost thrilled," he piles on until she smiles and laughs.

"Far be it from me to deny them that kind of Joy. Let's go get me married."

* * *

Justice greets guests with a welcoming smile, "Please make sure you sign or a leave a message in the guest book…thank you, I will make sure they receive the gift." A soundtrack of jazz classics from Armstrong, Ellington, Monk and Parker fills the venue and love is in the air.

Ms. Patti approaches, "Baby Girl, everyone is seated. Wait about five minutes before taking your seat. The wedding party has arrived."

"Carl is here?" she perks up.

Patti chuckles, "Yes as well as the bride and groom."

"Sorry…I remember to sweep her train," she replies sheepishly.

The jazz playlist fades and the Setembro (Brazilian wedding song) begins on a loop. Judge Ezekiel enters first as the Officiant turning to face the guests. His regal bearing blends with the ambiance of the night.

* * *

Ida B. knocks on the window of the groom's car and the Guys pile out; she inspects each groomsman thoroughly. She faces Rick, "Well look at you…all grown up," her eyes fill with tears.

He hugs her, "I could not have done it without you." He takes a deep breath and struts into the venue and down the aisle. He reaches his mark and faces the smiling audience of family, friends and guests. His eyes capture all the details: chandeliers with electric candles, the white carpet runner, and the crystals creating a dazzling brilliance. His anticipation mounts as he watches his parents enter.

"You ready?" Jeffrey asks.

"I haven't been this ready since we said 'I do'," Jolene looks up with a bright smile at her husband. Mr. and Mrs. Grimes make their way down the aisle and take the reserved seats next to the framed landscape photo of Michonne's parents.

Daryl and Sasha…Glenn and Maggie and finally Carl and Rosita take their places at the front of the room. The enchanting instrumental ballad fades and Etta James voice rings out…

 _ **At last…my love has come along…my lonely days are over…**_

Judge Ezekiel raises his arms dramatically from his sides and all attendees rise. Rick blinks slowly, takes a deep breath and then his jaw drops. He slaps his large hand over his heart. Without shame, oblivious to the audience his eyes drink her in savoring every detail. The majority of her locs are pulled up and away from her face secured with crystal pins. The chandeliers cast a shimmering light show of blue and white against her dress. _She looks like a goddess that descended from the heavens._ She holds a cascading bouquet of fresh, white orchids in her left hand with her right hand tucked onto the solid arm of Uncle Andre.

 _ **I found a dream, I could speak to...A dream I can call my own...**_

Michonne's eyes sweep over the smiling faces of family and friends. She fixes her eyes on Rick and her knees buckle briefly and her skin tingles. _There is so much love in his eyes._ She floats down the aisle.

 _ **And here we are in Heaven...for you are mine at last...**_

"Please be seated," Judge Ezekiel begins, "Who presents this bride on this auspicious occasion?"

"On behalf of Michael and Pauletta Anthony-I do," he places her right hand in Rick's left. Sasha retrieves the bouquet.

Michonne steps into Rick's embrace. He pulls her close connecting every inch of them together and brings his forehead down to her; the tips of their noses touching. They simply breathe together. Their electric connection sets off sparks within the elegant Pavilion Tent. "Rick and Michonne choose to begin their journey in life embracing I Corinthians 13 verses four through eight," he announces. They both turn to face him but keep one arm around each other's waist.

Michonne voice rings out, "Love is patient…love is kind. It does not envy, boast nor is it proud."

Rick recites, "It does not dishonor, not easy to anger or record wrongs."

"Love rejoices in truth," she continues.

"It always protects, trusts, hopes and perseveres," he concludes.

"Richard Grimes based on the gospel according to Paul do you promise to love your wife all the days of your life?"

"I do," he responds before retrieving a diamond band from Daryl and placing it on Michonne's left hand.

"Michonne Anthony based on the gospel according to Paul do you promise to love your husband all the days of your life?"

"I do," she responds before retrieving a brushed satin, stainless steel, beveled edge band and placing it on Rick's left hand.

"By my authority granted by the State of Georgia I am honored to present Michonne and Richard Grimes. Please salute and celebrate your bride.

Rick turns back to Michonne and slides his hand along the side of her neck pulling her face to his. Michonne's hand and fingers dig into his curls. Their mouths come together tenderly. His jaw works to consume her lush berry stained lips and she suckles his pouty lips. They part and gaze at each other. He leans into her ear, "Mama and Daddy got married Baby G." A laugh bubbles out and she grants him a smile that allows her eyes to dance. She gathers her bouquet from Sasha. They turn and face the guests who are cheering and crying. The new husband and wife retreat down the aisle hand and hand.

 **AN: It only took me a year to get them married. LOL! Up next…reception, honeymoon and much more to bring this epic to a close. Thank you to everyone for hanging in there with me. This is more than I ever imagined.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Grimes' Love Ballad: Reception**

Rick, Michonne and the wedding party finish the last staged photo session under the moonlit sky. "Please make sure the rest of the picture package is filled with candid shots," Michonne instructs the photography team. They returned to the Pavilion that has been transformed with three extended rectangular tables for family-style dining. The guest mingle among the appetizer buffet of fried shrimps, catfish nuggets, mini-salmon croquettes, hot wings, fried okra, sweet potato fries, onion rings and massive colorful vegetables trays with dipping sauces.

The DJ announces their return, "Send some love to Mr. and Mrs. Grimes!" The guests cheer, clap and whistle, "And now for the first dance." Justice meets them at the dance floor to retrieve the bouquet to place it on the stand next to the wedding cake.

 _ **I…have never been so much in love…before…what a difference…a true love made in my life…so nice…so right**_

Rick's arm rests against his back. He pulls Michonne by the hand to the dance floor. He raises his arm above his head and twirls her into his embrace; placing both arms around her waist. She places her arms around his shoulders and laces her fingers on the back of his neck. "Finally a moment alone," he teases.

She kisses the tip of his nose, "You can hold on."

"Not when the back of your dress is missing."

"You noticed…I may have thought about what you like," she flirts.

"I promise you will be rewarded," he kisses her softly. They twirl and glide across the floor lost in each other. "Is tonight everything you wanted?"

"More than I imagined…better than I dreamed. What about you?"

 _ **Lovers come and then lovers go…They're not there when you love me, hold me and say you care…what we have is much more…**_

"Gorgeous, my life with you is more than I believed possible since our chance meeting at the gun range," he clarifies.

She groans from her throat, "Now I want to do thangs to you."

"You can hold on," he quips back.

* * *

The guests and family are seated and beginning to pass platters and dishes to enjoy the best of soul food cuisine. Daryl approaches Ms. Lonette and Harry followed by a server carrying two large plates. "Don't even think about it," he commands. They both freeze. The plates are placed in front of them. They glance quizzically at Daryl. He points at each one, "Cholesterol…blood pressure-'nough said," he returns to his chair.

* * *

The amazing meal is finished and the tent fills with rambunctious laughter and gleeful conversation. Daryl and Sasha stand at the front of the room with the microphone. "May we have your attention," she introduces. The rooms quiets, "My name is Sasha Williams, Maid of Honor. I met Michonne in college and we have been Sista' friends ever since. She is smart, loyal, determined and a daily inspiration to live your best life…You deserve every happiness, Girl. To Michonne and Rick," Sasha raises her glass. The crowd responds in kind to the call and response.

Daryl takes the microphone, "I am the Best Man, Daryl. I don't have pretty words like my woman," he glances down at Sasha. "Rick is one of the best men I know and he found everything he deserves. Follow directions and don't screw it up. To Rick and Michonne," he takes a shot. The guests erupt in laughter.

* * *

The reception is in party mode. The lights are dimmed and the dance floor is full. The bodies are bumping, grinding and swaying. The DJ takes the microphone, "Grab your noise makers…15 seconds," people scramble to get their silver poppers, "10, 9, 8…1!" The noise-makers sound, the poppers launch glitters into the air. The crowd cheers, "Happy New Year!" Friends embrace and couples kiss and the New Year seems limitless.

* * *

 **Twilight hours**

Eric rests in Aaron's arms against his bare chest. "I have to say I actually enjoyed dancing with a girl." They both laugh.

"True…last time I did it I definitely thought I had cooties…turns out I was gay."

Eric swallows his nerves, "I know we closed the baby door so we could move forward, but," Aaron finishes Eric's thought.

"Raising a 13 year old girl would not require a sacrifice of either career because she is reasonably independent."

Eric's head snaps up, "Are you sure…I mean really okay with this?"

He kisses his forehead, "When I return to the office I will contact the Foster Agency." _Welcome to the family Judith._

* * *

Sasha turned the radio up louder trying to drown out the smacking lips from the backseat. "Can't you drive faster?"

"If I had a siren…how much did they drink?"

"I am not sure they are drunk. God, this is torture," she pouts. _My lap dance plans are ruined._

The car screeches to a halt, "Pops…Pops…take Mom inside," he directs.

"Huh…right. See y'all whenever," he states slightly distracted; pulling keys from his pocket. Lonette scrambles out of the car with Harry hot on her heels.

Daryl looks at Sasha, "We don't talk about this-ever," before flipping a u-turn headed to his place.

"Deal," she folds her arms in frustration.

* * *

Carl uploads pictures on his phone from the reception to the private gallery on his laptop. He lingers on the photo of Justice holding Michonne's bouquet up to her nose before placing in the stand. _Maybe._ His thoughts are interrupted by her ringtone 'Pretty Wings'. "Hey…how are you still awake?"

"Why are you awake?" she challenges.

He re-directs, "Did you have a good time?"

"Best New Year Eve's of my life…the food…all the dancing; especially with Ms. Jolene and her Crew. They are way fun," she giggles, "Can you keep a secret," she teases.

"Absolutely," he replies.

"I made out with one of the groomsmen in the gift room…it was super hot," she whispers.

"Well…you know what they say about wedding hook ups?" he flirts.

"I am not sure…why don't you tell me."

"They might make all of your dreams come true."

"Maybe," she responds with hope.

* * *

Jeffrey and Jolene are still buzzed by the time they make it home. "I have to say…tonight was one of my top five. My son…my new daughter…the two of you pulled off a magical night," he compliments.

She beams, "Every moment was a joyous labor of love. Tonight was all I ever wanted for him. I know…I won't cry again," she pulls bottled water from the refrigerator.

He laughs before noticing a large box on the kitchen table, "I think we received a thank you gift." He opens the card; his eyes scan the words and tears fall. "Well would you look at this- more magic," he sniffles.

"Jeffrey," she questions with concern. He hands her the card and she gasps, "Thank you for making all our dreams come true," her voice chokes on a sob, "Grandma and Pa-Pa."

Jeffrey un-ties the satin-ribbon and opens the box. Jeffrey reverently places the ball cap on his head. "Read it to me," he turns to face his wife.

"Pa-Pa Grimes," she recites. He hands her a sparkling pink t-shirt. She holds it up to her chest, "Your turn."

"Grandma Rocks!" Soon they are scrambling over each other pulling out all the swag: monogrammed golf shirts, graphic tees, tote bags and children's books.

Jolene wipes her eyes for the thousandth time, "We got our first grandbaby."

* * *

Rick tips the sky cap and long term parking valet before gathering his new bride out of the car. "Ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life," she tugs up the side of her wedding gown as they enter the sparsely populated airport. People pause, a few stare and more glance over at the elegant, glamorous couple as they move to the front counter.

Rick places their pre-printed passes and identification on the counter, "Flight 712 to San Francisco."

The customer service representative looks up, "Whoa…the Queen came to slay. What New Year's gala or extravaganza brings you to our little part of the world," he gushes.

"This amazing goddess married me tonight," he explains.

"Congratulations…that cape alone is worthy of an upgrade. Is that tulle, crystals and satin ribbon?"

"Great eye," she winks.

"Well I am creating a wedding package…waive bag fee…first class for the dress alone."

"Thank you, that is very generous," Rick smiles in gratitude.

"Uh, don't come at me with those baby blues and that smile. You don't tease a starving man with something he cannot have." They all erupt in laughter, "Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh, we will…Guaranteed," they respond over each.

 **AN: One more chapter of fluff before we return to regular established story lines. Yes, I am fully aware that the song selections show my age. LOL!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Grimes Family Road Trip**

 **Day one-ish**

Rick ushers Michonne onto the plane with her hand in his and their carry-on tossed over the opposite shoulder. "Welcome to Vanguard Airlines Mr. and Mrs. Grimes." They both offer a quizzically stare. "Roland, your ticket agent, called ahead. My name is Gail," the flight attendant gestures to the left, "Please follow me," she leads them to first-class.

Rick gestures for Michonne to enter first and take the window seat, "Wait…I need to use the restroom and you have to come."

"Gorgeous now is not the time to join the 'Mile High' club. We are not dressed for it but I am down on the way back."

Michonne pats his cheek, "You're pretty…I may need help with my dress," she explains.

His eyes widen, "Is that why women travel in packs?" his voice registers surprise.

She rolls her eyes, "Come on."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they are nestled in their seats listening to the safety announcement.

"Finally, please join our flight crew sending special congratulations to our newlyweds Rick and Michonne Grimes." The passengers cheer, clap and whistle in response. Michonne rests her head on Rick's shoulder. The attendant assigned to their section approaches offering a towel tucked within short tongs, "Warm towel?"

Rick retrieves the first passing it to his right before taking the second. Michonne sniffs the towel and then the air, "What is that smell? Eww…here," she returns the item. He smells his and only picks up Eucalyptus but there is definitely a weird smell. The attendant moves on and the odor fades.

The attendant returns later, "Warm nuts," her eyes linger on Rick's crotch. He squirms. _This is creepy._

Michonne speaks up, "Excuse me…I did not get your name?"

"Jadis…I will you handle you tonight." Her eyes never move above Rick's waist.

Michonne twist the diamond stud in her ear, "Look you stanking, stretched bitch. We are obviously the newlyweds on the flight. Take your wonky eye off my husband before I push you out at 30,000 feet. In fact, go fetch Gail," she huffs. Rick grimaces and groans from his throat.

Gail finishes their food service. "Gorgeous, you want a blanket, neck pillow, slippers?"

"I am good…I will curl up against my favorite body pillow," she snuggles into him.

He kisses her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Rick wakes three hours later in a reclined seat. He reaches to remove his bow tie but is already undone along with two buttons on his shirt. He smiles. _She always takes care of me._

Gail stops, "Can I get you anything?"

He reaches up and strokes his beard, "She likes pretzels, cranberry juice and ginger ale," he replies.

"Were you hatched from an egg and are there more at home because you are in it to win it," she praises.

He laughs, "Sorry only child."

"I will bring back her snack."

Rick leans down retrieving the journal from their carry-on bag. He returns his seat to the upright position.

 **Welcome to the first Grimes Family Road Trip. We are starting in San Francisco, California. I am excited to show you the world. There are so many opportunities you will have that I never even considered and I am excited for you. Unfortunately you will have challenges I never had and never will but I am going to learn and work hard to make the world better. There is no mountain I will not tear down; no ocean I will not cross for my family. This week is focused on fun…enjoy the ride.**

 **Daddy**

He returns the journal and pulls out reading for his online course. Ta-nihisi Coates' Between the World and Me. His dad sent him a link to the article and he decided to read the full text.

A few hours later Michonne stirs and stretches. She notices her satin sling back pumps were replaced with her slipper booties. "Ready for your snack?" he drawls.

"What you got?" she returns her seat to the upright position.

"Pretzel, juice and soda," he replies.

"Thank you husband," she flirts.

* * *

The plane begins its descent and before they know it they are loaded in the rental Chevy Silverado 1500 crew cab. Rick is bouncing with anticipation. _Now this is a man's truck._ "Ready?"

"Excited for every surprise you have planned."

After checking in showering and changing into jeans, Henley shirts and pea coats they start their full day. Rick holds up the GoPro with Michonne tucked under his chin, "Okay Baby G…we at Pier 39 and today is about food: sourdough bread bowls, Ghirardelli chocolate and crab legs for dinner," he explains.

Michonne chimes in, "Don't forget shopping."

"Nope…not on the agenda," he rejects before ending the recording. They merge into the bustling crowd. Street vendors call out, "Let me read your aura…I sense your bright future…let me read your palm…get your 'I heart San Francisco' t-shirts here." They enter the mid-size restaurant grabbing two counter stools. "What can I get for you?"

"Two New England clam chowder bread bowls," Rick orders.

"Wow…you are from way out of town…where?"

"Georgia," he drawls out slow.

"Well we need to make sure yours is extra special. The server leaves a card holder with a Queen of Hearts attached and returns to the kitchen.

Rick swivels to Michonne watching her smiling face as she looks around at the place and the people. "We have a couple hours before our next stop."

"What's next?"

"Hmm…Museum of the African Diaspora," he introduces, "You love art and I need to learn," he explains.

She leans over and kisses him, "I guess you want to win Best Husband and Dad Ever the first year."

* * *

They ride the elevator back to their suite leaned against the back wall. "Did you have a good day and get enough to eat for dinner?"

"Are you kidding? Today was too much fun. If I sneeze the button on these jeans will fly across the room and take out someone's eye."He laughs full and strong leading them through the opening doors.

They enter the suite and she recognizes the box on the bed. "Rick…how…when do you find the time?" she questions with tenderness before opening the box. Michonne reads the card placed on top: For our first night as Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. She pulls apart the sparkling tissue paper to reveal the most delicate corset and matching lace thong.

She enters the bathroom and starts the shower before returning and standing between his thick outstretched thighs from his seat on the couch. Michonne leans down and whispers in his ear, "First, we are going to take a shower where I will clean every inch of you. Next, you will watch me wash my body that belongs to you. Then you are getting the best lap dance of your life before I take you inside me and stroke your massive cock until you weep," she commands.

Rick nods in a daze his eyes glazed with lust. He is afraid to move for fear an orgasm will explode from his dick like a fire hose based on her words alone. She turns her back to him and drops a body roll on his denim covered, bulging crotch. "Damn woman…I need to be able to walk." Michonne saunters to the steam filled bathroom discarding clothes as she goes.

* * *

 **Day Two**

Rick opened one eye and took in his surroundings. His brain is foggy. His right hand is holding Michonne's ankle. He glances down to see her thigh on his chest. He turns to the left and her bare ass is staring back at him. His legs feel numb. He attempts to disentangle them but he needs her help. "Gorgeous," he rubs her calf, "I need to get up."

"Hmm," her outstretched right arm moves across the bed reaching for him, "Where are you?"

"Behind you," he answers.

She groans and rolls over letting her legs fall open. One breast is hanging out of the corset. Rick attempts to get up again with no luck. He grunts before rolling out onto the floor using his arms to brace against falling. He drags his body out of the bed and uses the door frame to pull himself up. He stumbles to the toilet wincing at the soreness in his groin. _I hope I survive the honeymoon._

* * *

They have been in the tub for twenty minutes. Michonne rests against his chest. "You okay back there?"

"Barely…what did you do to me? The last orgasm I remember my head was hanging off the side of the bed…were you reverse cowgirl?"

"Yes," she strokes his thighs under the soapy water. _I will be the Queen of the honeymoon._

Rick looks down at her soapy body. "Challenge accepted," he declares.

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently.

"You want an orgasm battle…you won the first round but I will win the war."

Michonne stands and spins to face him. Rivets of water and bubbles ripple down her body. She opens her mouth to deliver a witty reply but Rick's large palms grip the area under her ass at the top of her thighs jerking her toward his waiting lips. He attacks her plump pussy and she falls against the bath wall braced on her forearms, "Awwe," she moans. He is relentless. His tongue is firm and his flicks against her clit are bringing her to her knees. She tries to scramble up the wall. Soon she is pounding her fist and grinding into his mouth, "Yess," she keens before her legs give out.

Rick lowers her down, "We probably should have a big brunch," he suggests before rising and grabbing two fluffy towels.

* * *

Packed in the truck and on the freeway she asks, "Where are we headed today?"

"Monterey….Aquarium and Pinnacles National Park-short hikes only," he answers.

She bounces in her seat, "You are officially in charge of all family vacations. She turns on the radio, picks a station and sings along…

 _ **If he makes you feel like a million dollar bill…say oh, oh, oh, say oh, oh, oh…if you go left right up and down…make you spinning round and round…**_

A few hours later Michonne is happy twirling in the middle of a quaint, cozy, bed and breakfast cottage in the middle of a garden filled with California native wildflowers. She has a warm cookie in each hand munching away. "Still cannot decide which is better the oatmeal raisin or the Snicker doodle." Rick remains quiet filming her display of Joy. He whispers loud enough for the microphone to pick up, "Baby G…we have evidence of your Mama high on sugar," he snickers.

"Rick, are you filming?" she rushes toward him. The last image is their tussle before the screen goes black.

* * *

Rick and Michonne carry backpacks filled with bottled water, granola bars and trail mix. They have individual flashlights. They follow the Moses Spring to Rim Trail Loop and explore Bear Gulch Cave. The overhead rocks are the size of houses. The formations created by long dead volcanic eruptions are covered in moss. There are streams running through, impressive flora, condors hatched in captivity released in the wild. The delicate ecosystem is a wonder and much of their time together is spent in quiet, companionable silence.

The day ends with the bride and groom enjoying the shower's steam feature and large bench. Rick's legs are spread wide and Michonne lowers herself onto his rigid shaft and crosses her legs behind his back. He holds her close with one arm across her back and the other around her waist. She wraps one arm around his neck and the other holds his head with her hand through his wet curls. They stare into each other's eyes as she moves up and down with his guidance.

Their nipples slide against each other's slippery skin. Where their bodies are joined together is sticky. Their languid kisses are only stopped by declarations of love and devotion.

* * *

 **Day Three**

They decide to be lazy and do all the tourist traps complete with selfies and tons of videos. Michonne and Rick visit the state Capital in Sacramento, the Attorney General's Office and Folsom Lake. She insists on spending extra time at Negro Bar to buy historical books as souvenirs for OG. After a stop at a local market they arrive at the condo rental in Lake Tahoe.

Rick tends the blaze in the fireplace; "Mrs. Grimes would you like to have a night on the town?" he calls out.

She descends the steps in his brown plaid shirt and her slipper booties. "Nope, you made it all cozy and I would rather spend hours in your arms."

He grabs the thick blanket from the couch and some pillows to create a love nest for them on the floor in front of the hearth. She climbs into his lap and snuggles close. "We only have a couple days left. I wish we could stay longer," he shares.

"I know…but we are going to enjoy the crystal blue water, the crisp, fresh air and good loving before we return to the adventure of a lifetime," she encourages.

"You think so," he questions.

"I do…why else would I have married you. Sure you are ridiculously handsome and you clearly know how to do stuff and thangs to me but at the end of the day I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you are an amazing man," she confesses.

"I don't know about all of that…but I know you are brilliant, generous and a source of good that lifts me up and makes me better every day."

Michonne takes his hand and places it against her belly, "You hear that Baby G…you can thank us on Mother's and Father's Day for finding each other," she teases, "Oh, and an easy labor wouldn't hurt either," they laugh together before he kisses the top of her head softly.


	64. Chapter 64

**The Beat Goes On**

 **Meanwhile in Kings' County**

 **Day One**

"Wake up Pa-Pa," Jolene enters their bedroom with a tray filled with pancakes covered in butter and syrup along with sausage and orange juice. She has the newspaper tucked under her arm.

Jeffrey stretches, "Well, Sexy Grandma what have you been up to?"

"A breakfast worthy of last night's performance," she flirts. They settle into their meal and she hands him the Sport section; places the front page between them, and keeps the Lifestyle section for herself. The headline reads: Congratulations ADA and Deputy Grimes. Jolene smiles at the reminder of the magical night.

The posed picture of Rick holding Michonne from behind while she holds her bouquet both of their smiling faces turned toward the photographer is followed by a short, fluff piece about the couple's wedding and reception. The reality of the public disclosure was a necessary evil. They allowed the access to their private day because the reporter was cooperating with the DA to make sure Blake received the justice he deserved.

* * *

Lonette waits at Daryl's desk deep in her conversation with Gladys while he submits paperwork. "The wedding was lovely. Her uncle was there…I am telling you because he is a widow," she is interrupted by a measured voice.

"Excuse me have you been helped?"

She removes the phone from her ear, "Thank you for asking but I am waiting on my son."

"Is he one of my deputies?" he questions. "I am Captain Morgan," he introduces.

"Oh my, Lonette Williams…nice to meet you formally- hold on. Gladys I need to call you back." She returns to the Captain with a charming smile.

"The pleasure is all mines; I assure you. If I may, you put your foot in that last batch of cookies…I have not had baking that good-well since I left home."

"Well thank you kindly. How is my Daryl doing?"

"Ma'am he one of my best…Can I interest you in a tour?" he extends his arm. She stands and accepts the gesture as he guides her through the department. Daryl catches up with them in the De-Briefing room. She is surrounded by deputies and staff having the time of her life. He shakes his head.

"Mom, let me know when you are ready to go," he speaks over the noise of the group conversation.

She speaks to the crowd but does not take her eyes off him, "Isn't he handsome and so smart. Y'all make sure you take care of him and I will make sure I send you something when I get back to Virginia," she instructs.

"Yes Ma'am…Will do…Promise," they respond.

He blushes and meets her at the door. _It has never felt so good to be embarrassed._

* * *

 **Day Two**

Penelope places trays of fish tacos, rice and tortilla chips and salsa on the dining room table. She has a house full of teenagers and keeping them fed was a job and a half. The truth of the matter she is stalling. She attended the Grimes wedding after a great deal of persuasion as her daughter's plus one. She thoroughly enjoyed herself for the first time in a long time and decided to take a chance and accepted Abe Ford's offer for a coffee date. _Baby steps._ "Justice…can you handle the rest of the menu for Movie Day?"

Justice enters the kitchen and surveys the table. Her mom created a buffet of her favorites for her and her friends. "Thanks…this is amazing," she turns, "You have plans?"

Penelope inhales, "I have a coffee date."

Justice attempts to contain her excitement. "You look good…sexy sweater, good jeans and your signature hot shoe," she compliments. _Please go well._

"Thanks…need I remind you of the house rules?"

"Nope…living room only and no last minute invites," she replies crisply.

"Alright, I have no idea if this will be 10 minutes or a couple hours…but I will try," she winks at her daughter before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

* * *

Lori enjoys her consultation with Bonnie Rae and Karen. "First, we need to confirm my look for the marketing materials including the bus benches but I need a completely different look for the television commercial," she explains.

"Sure, business casual for the marketing and something elegant for the commercial was your request," Karen repeats, "Possibly a chignon or a French twist."

"Exactly…at our next consultation I will have my wardrobe. I have an appointment with my personal shopper later this week."

Bonnie Rae is at her tolerance limit, "Fine, when you have your wardrobe; give us a call or better yet e-mail photos of your selections and we can respond quicker," she suggests.

"Great, I really look forward to working with you. I am just so overwhelmed with all that is required of me supporting Shane as a leader in the business community," she brags.

The both smile tightly ushering her toward the door. Nike and Athena rise up on their front legs their ears pop up on alert; their eyes focus on the customer. Once she clears the lobby they return to rest in their beds.

Karen does a silent countdown because her baby is getting ready to unleash holy hell. "Who does she think she is…why does she always do the most…she wants us to take time for bus benches and a cable infomercial?" Bonnie Rae rants.

Karen rubs her shoulders, "You know this is in response to the Grimes' fabulousness. Let's be grimy about this…think of the weekend getaway we can afford based on our consultation and service fees."

"Fine, but I am drinking my way through this entire foolishness."

"When are you not drinking your way through something," she laughs.

"You love drunk me," she leans back against her shoulder.

"Damn straight and every other version too," she kisses her temple.

* * *

Penelope and Abe are laughing in the middle of the local coffee shop. "How are you not married with a man following your through the mall holding your purse?"

"Timing…choices…plus I am very possessive about my purse," she lightens the discussion, "What about you? Funny…charming…what gives?"

"Won't lie…had my chance young but too stupid to get it together; recently decided to try again," he explains.

"Whoever made you want to try is lucky," she concludes.

He doesn't reply, "You're good people," he raises his mug.

She responds in kind, "You too." _Good baby step._

* * *

 **Day Three**

Glenn marches down the hall slamming doors and mumbling. "Who crawled up your ass," Daryl asks.

"City Council is a bunch of old fools. I need to upgrade our equipment and they rejected my proposal," he explains in frustration.

"What'd you mean?"

"We have the basic forensic machines and our team is smart and creative but there is new technology and better versions of some of our existing stuff. We could process evidence quicker, provide greater analysis, help prosecute suspects or exonerate the falsely accused. We are being punished because we were successful but we are pushing the limits."

"Send me the proposal. No guarantee but I may be able to help. Don't ask how."

"Thanks Man," Glenn smiles and rushes to his office.

* * *

Rae-Ann looks around the Court Mess Hall looking for a space. She notices an empty seat across from a sweet little blonde. "Excuse me, may I join you? This place is packed," she asks kindly.

"Oh, please do. My name is Beth," she introduces with a giant smile.

"Rae-Ann," she returns, "I am a court recorder."

"Hmm…I am the executive assistant to Sasha Williams in Investigation."

"Wow…that sounds like an exciting job. How long have you been in that position?"

The young women fall into an easy conversation based on genuine curiosity. Beth's phone rings and signals incoming messages threatening to interrupt their lunch fun but she chooses to ignore the device. "Whoever that is not giving up; I can excuse myself so you can take the call," Rae-Ann addresses the issue.

"To be honest I don't want to respond now or for that matter in the future," she confesses to her lunch buddy.

"Is it a boyfriend or a shady friend?"

"She is not a good friend and probably shady but I am try to give people the benefit of the doubt."

"For what it is worth I find I feel better when I get rid of the toxic stuff in my life…even if it is a person," Rae-Ann offers.

Beth considers her words and the phone rings again, "Hey Lori…may I be honest. I am at lunch and I do not want to discuss your day…there is no need to call me later. Goodbye," she exhales in relief. _I cannot believe I did it._

"Good for you…now what is the deal on Happy Hour?" she changes the subject. They both laugh.

* * *

 **Day Four**

"Aaron and Eric, it is so nice to see you again. I received your request to activate your petition with an addendum," the case manager clarifies.

"Yes, we no longer want to limit our options to infants," Aaron responds.

"Great, that will definitely increase your opportunities," she nods revising their electronic file.

"Actually we have a specific child we would like to adopt," Eric clarifies.

The case worker turns in her chair, "How did you make contact with this ward of the court?"

"By happenstance I assure you. We were all guests at the Grimes wedding and she captured our heart," Aaron offers quickly passing her a piece of paper.

"Judith is 13 and she provided us with her address," Eric continues.

"I will do some research and contact her case worker. Please do not get ahead of the process," she instructs.

"We won't but have we already ruined our chances because of how we met?" Aaron asks.

"I do not see a problem moving forward. Have you made promises?"

"Not to her but probably to our hearts," Eric confesses.

The case manager smiles, "I will make this a priority."

* * *

"Jesus…I thought they would never leave," Sasha pants.

Daryl grunts wiping sweat from his forehead, "I feel like it has been a month. At one point I thought my dick might run away," he jokes.

She snorts a laugh, "Don't tell me having your fan club in town was a problem?"

He smacks her ass, "We have a close, loving family. We just need to set some boundaries. First, parental PDA is not okay. Next, never let Mom loose in your office-we both learned that lesson. Finally, extra sex before they arrive."

"Deal," she climbs out of bed, "Take a nap because your work is not close to done."

 **AN: To CLKit I left you a little treat. LOL! You earned it.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Spend My Life with You**

Michonne wakes slowly rolling carefully on her back trying not to disturb Rick's peaceful sleep. Surrounded by picture perfect snow fall they decided to live like hibernating bears. They only left the confines of the condo to enjoy the setting sun or watch the sunrise from the Adirondack chairs outside the front door. She rubbed her stomach and froze. Her hand traced the familiar path from under her breast to her waist-there was an incline. _I am showing._ She brought her hand back up. _I am definitely showing._

Rick's bent left arm was thrown over his head on the pillow. She raised his right arm from the mattress and guided the back of his hand over her small bump until he started to stir. He rolled over and cuddled into her. "Hmm…morning," he mumbles in his sleep.

"Morning…Notice anything different?" she teases.

"You are not naked," he feels the fabric of his brown Henley. She complained about the cold for the past two days but insisted on wearing his shirts without pants.

"Focus," she instructs guiding his hand over her bump again. She lays still waiting for the moment he catches on to the difference in her body.

He blinks slowly and guides his hand over her belly. _Is that?_ Rick pushes the fabric up under her breast and searches her bare stomach with his hand. _There is a bump._ He scrambles up moving blankets out of his way to inspect her belly with both hands and his rapidly blinking eyes try to focus. "Is that a bump? I mean…it is clearly a baby bump-right?" he questions with urgency.

"I believe that it is," her tone is filled with wonder.

Rick kisses her stomach repeated in a random pattern. His curls bouncing wildly, "Great job Baby G…you are growing so strong!" Michonne giggles uncontrollably. Her legs are bent and her feet stomp one after the other against the mattress. He bounds out of bed searching for the camera.

She climbs out of bed and enters the bathroom to freshen up. She turns to the side and looks in the mirror. _I am caring a life inside me. The life we made out of pure love._ "Hey Mama…tell us what you are thinking about over there?" Rick narrates.

"I think we cannot wait to meet you and I think we should leave now and start on your nursery," she shares through an angelic smile, "What do you think Daddy?"

"Best idea ever," he responds.

"So we're going?" she clarifies.

"We're going," he confirms.

* * *

"What will it cost me to get that video back?" the frantic voice whispers into the phone.

"Two million dollars and I will not make a copy," he challenges.

"You are taking this too far. We actually like each other not to mention Reverend Daddy will not be pleased," her tone softens.

"Naw, we like what we do to each other…two mil and I can always repent."

"But I can only authorize a million without his signature."

"Get creative," he disconnects the call.

* * *

Daryl enters his field office through the back entrance using the electronic keypad. After much discussion he convinced the FBI security team that a key card would was too conspicuous to the average resident passing by which would compromise the anonymity of the location. Xavier spoke without turning around, "Please grab the papers from the printer," he instructs.

"What is all this and why are some of the line items highlighted?" he glances over the Excel spreadsheet walking toward Xavier's desk.

"I merged a list of all the surplus equipment we have access to through the Department of Defense with the list of used equipment from the FBI," Xavier explains, "Select what you want and I can process the requisition orders. The yellow highlighted items are from the Rhee proposal."

"We don't have the budget for everything we want," Daryl shares.

"I know but some of the items are no cost because the excessive inventory drains the budget in storage costs."

"Good work…let's go through this together and determine what we need and prioritize from there," Daryl offers.

"I don't think I would be of use…I really don't know about weapons or forensics," he gestures.

"I know…consider this part of your training."

Xavier swallows thickly, "Thanks…where do we start?" _We really are partners._

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Sasha approaches Aaron's desk, "I have good news I guess."

"Really, you are ready to meet already," he questions.

"Unfortunately the public records were minimal," she explains, "I doubt you will have a family challenge. A mom with personal problems too selfish to put her child first; no next of kin to step up so when mom checked out completely Judith was left to the system; eventually following through the cracks."

Aaron breathes a sigh of relief, "Well only the best moving forward."

Sasha smiles, "I am really happy for all you. Uhm, do you think we could," she stammers.

"Of course you can see her when you want. We would not dare get in the way of Mrs. Williams in grandma mode," he finishes for her.

"Thank you. For the record…if you said no I was going to make you call and tell her," she laughs.

* * *

Andre stood at the foot of his sister and brother-in-law's grave site. "The wedding was everything you could possibly dream for her. Pauletta, she has all your style and when I placed the cape around her shoulders I could not help but remember you and Momma arguing about that damn thing at your Debutante Ball," he laughs.

He pulls a deep sigh from his lungs, "Michael he has the watch. He is one of us…he would beat a man down to the white meat if they so much as touch a hair on her head. By the way, I met a real fine lady and wouldn't mind seeing again so I will be around a little more often. I miss our family like crazy. Keep taking care of her from above," he concludes.

* * *

Tyreese anxious toe-tapping was working Eva's last nerve but she ignored the unconscious act because he had a plan. He provided an outline of what he wanted to accomplish, how he was going to do it and identified the areas he needed assistance. _God is good all the time._

She looked up after reading the last page. "To be clear…you need to work part-time so you can continue to work with the Parks & Recreation Department; you want to learn how to manage the Café; and you think we should hire an assistant manager."

"Yes Ma'am. I even have a first draft of a job description for you to revise," he hands her an additional sheet of paper.

She stands and walks around her desk, "Stand up here," she hugs him tight, "I knew you could get there. I am proud of you."

Tyreese pulls back from the hug, "I won't let you or Daddy down again."

"No son I do not believe you will. We will meet again and two weeks. To revise the schedule, review the budget and process invoices-together," she smiles from her eyes.

* * *

 **Evening**

Michonne and Rick wait for the stand by flight they were able to secure. She is showing him her ideas for the nursery. "Lion King…Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Of course, see all these amazing wall decals for lions, tigers, panthers, and jaguars. It is all about the majesty of cats," she explains.

"But what if it is a girl?" he scratches the back of his head after removing the California Bear trucker hat she purchased at the souvenir shop in Folsom.

Her head snaps, "Have you never seen Lion King? It is universal" she accuses. "Nala kicks Simba's ass on the regular," she provides.

"No, why would I…and who is Nala?" his brow furrows.

"Because it is a cinematic masterpiece that makes the world a better place," she counters, "Nala is his wife." He laughs. _This is ridiculous._ "I am instituting a family movie night…first up Lion King," she lays down the law.

"Fine, but I am not agreeing to anything-yet. My mini-Michonne may want a Princess Tiana room or maybe Storm," he argues.

"Whoa…have you been talking to Carl?" _Impressive suggestions._

"I have my ways," he flirts.

* * *

"How much is it going to cost me for you to keep your mouth shut?"

"I am not sure what you mean? What level of silence are your interested in…I know a lot of things as you are well aware," Mike pushes his advantage.

"Everything you participated in and everything you agreed to do."

 _This is my come up._ "Five million dollars off shore account."

"You must be high right now because that is not going to happen," he shouts into the receiver.

"Fine but you should start prepping your ass because that fresh meat is your only currency in the joint with your limp dick ass," Mike taunts.

"I can only transfer two without my wife's signature," he pulls back.

"Not my issue…y'all work it out and call me back," he disconnects the call abruptly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Home**

 **Friday night**

Rick pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He removed his seatbelt before placing his hand on her bump rubbing in a circular motion. Michonne eyes opened. "Are we home?"

"Yeah, let's get y'all inside…I will get the bags later."

Michonne rises and looks around, "We're at the wrong house," she states.

"Gorgeous, we don't have a bed at the other house-remember."

"Oh ye of little faith…do you not know your wife at all," she mocks.

He pulls back and watches the mischievous glint in her eye. _What has she done?_ "I'll take the bait," he starts the car, backs out of the driveway and makes his way across town.

Rick parks in front of the house that holds all of their hopes and dreams and makes his way to the passenger side keeping his keys in his right hand. He scoops Michonne into his arms as she giggles and shakes her head pushing the car door closed, "Such a traditional southern gentleman…how did I get so lucky." When they reach the ebony front door and he kneels slightly to unlock and push it open carrying her over the threshold. "You are not carrying me up all those stairs. I need your strength for other thangs," she whispers in his ear. He places her on the ground. She takes his hand and pulls him up the stairs.

They enter their bedroom and his eyes try to take in everything but he can't. Centered on the contrast wall she made him paint is the scalloped, dark grey, leather tufted headboard. Two layers of pillows including European, king size and standard covered in either shams or satin pillow cases lean against it. The silver satin sheets are anchored by a deep purple velvet duvet. The nightstand on left side is rectangular and masculine while the nightstand on the right is oval and feminine. "I stand corrected," standing behind her he places a slow, open mouth kiss to her neck.

She turns to face him, "Can I interest you in a shower and a warm towel," she seduces. He nods following her into the large bathroom. The double sink counter is covered with all their usual products and the linen shelves are filled with lavender and grey bath sheets, hand towels, face cloths, a basket of sponges and loofahs. She drapes towels on the warmer and starts the shower. They undress each other as the steam rises around them still safe within their honeymoon love bubble.

* * *

The Kings' County Chamber of Commerce network event is in full swing. The crowd is significantly older than the new attendees but they are having the time of their lives. Shane wears a black suit with a paisley tie and Lori is fused to his side in a white sleeveless lace dress. The front and sides of her hair are pulled away from her face by a large, elaborate pearl barrette. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asks handing her a glass of white wine.

She grants him a beauty queen smile, "Tonight has been amazing…everything we deserve." He stands a little taller as his chest fills with pride.

"Excuse me…I do not think we have met. I am the President of the Chamber," the silver hair gentleman approaches the young couple.

Shane extends his hand, "I am Shane Walsh and this lovely young lady is my Lori," he introduces.

"Welcome," he shakes both of their hands, "What business are you representing tonight or are you one of early entrepreneurs?"

"I am the Captain of the Kings' County Security Firm. Our company provides private security equal to the local department's services for local businesses but we are looking to expand to residential neighborhoods."

"Really…well let me introduce you to some of the regulars," he gestures to the larger room.

* * *

Rick lays spread eagle on the bed with Michonne sprawled on top of him. "We have christened the shower, the bathroom counter and proved twice that I was right about my space requirements for our marriage bed," he huffs.

"Damn straight you did," she sighs, "Husband…I'm hungry."

He groans searching his mind for what might still be open. "How about 'The Dairy' fresh milkshakes, burgers, fries…any of that sound good?"

Michonne's head pops up, "Ooh, chocolate/fresh banana milkshake and the crinkle cut fries."

"When did you go to 'The Dairy'?"

"Justice introduced me during our mini-road trip. Get plenty of ketchup," she pecks his lips before rolling off him, "I am going to christen the soaking tub with a Richonne bath bomb." She skips to the bathroom.

* * *

Glenn's wrists are tied to the legs of the chair with silk scarves. Maggie wearing a sheer mesh hot pink thong bends over and starts the music.

 _ **Somethin' 'bout you…makes me wanna do things that shouldn't…'cause I'm a giver, it only nature…I live for danger…**_

She saunters over and lowers on to his naked lap. His shaft is rigid and his breathing is labored while she rolls her hips making sure the mesh teases his skin. He tries to lick her breasts but she pulls back continuing to grind against him. He grunts endlessly because there is one rule tonight-he cannot speak. Maggie slides off his lap and kneels before him blowing on his tip before swallowing him whole. She sets a merciless pace before relaxing her throat.

"Fuck," he roars and rips his arms free. Maggie attempts to move back but it is too late. Glenn tears the fabric from her body and pins her arms above her head. "You will walk with a limp tomorrow," he growls.

She lifts both legs onto his shoulders creating the perfect v-shape for him to nestle between, "I accept the risk…do your worse," she challenges.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Rick exits the bathroom freshly showered in his plush, heather grey, terry cloth robe. He towel dries his hair when he notices the micro-suede club chair and ottoman nestled near the fire place. _She thought of everything._ He sinks into the chair and slouches down crossing his left leg at the ankle over his right one. He watches her sleep until she stirs awake. "Thank you," he offers simply.

"What…how long have you been up?" she pulls up from under the sheets and blankets.

"Long enough to know how much love care and tenderness you have put into our home," his warm smile caresses her face.

She smiles with her eyes and checks the clock, "You ready?"

"Actually I am excited. I know she is going to be Jolene Grimes in all her extreme glory but she deserves to be."

Two hours later they are lounging in the den on their laptops sorting through e-mail. "I need to go shopping. I use to live in jeans but those days are over," she winks. She paired her off the shoulder money-green sweater with black leggings.

"I am sure you and your Girls will have a wonderful time." _I will not fall into that trap._ "Ugh…when the cat is away the mice are evil," he utters.

"What's wrong?" she doesn't even look over.

"Your Girls, Sasha and Rosita, set me up to present to the City Council," he squints at the screen.

She stifles a laugh, "Wow," she continues to read. "We are going to have to re-arrange our schedule today."

"Why?" he types with purpose responding to their e-mail.

"Aaron and Eric want to buy the house…they are adopting Judith," she explains excitedly.

Their conversation is stopped by wild honking. They look at each other in confusion placing their laptops on the coffee table in front of them. Michonne reaches the door first opening it slowly. Rick reaches above her head and pulls the door open wider. "Is that them? What are they driving?"

Jolene is waving from the open window. "You moved so close," she shouts. Jeffrey parks the Infinity SUV in front of the house. The both exit and unload food from the back seat. "Welcome back," Jeffrey announces.

Rick and Michonne meet them halfway, "Dad, is something wrong with the car-is that a loner?"

"No Son that is the finest in grandparent transportation. Hey Sweet Girl," he greets, "You want to check it out," he smiles wide.

"Sure," he replies. Michonne takes the containers from Jeffrey and enters the house with Ms. Jolene.

Jeffrey rattles off all the features as he opens the doors, "The baby can watch movies, we have storage space for toys and books. I got the camera so I can back up with peace of mind. The trunk has plenty of space for a stroller," he finally stops to breathe.

Rick looks back and forth between the car and his father. _I have never seen him like this._ He opens his mouth to speak but instead he grabs him in unexpected embrace. Jeffrey gives words to what they are both feeling, "Yep, I am all the way gone."

* * *

Michonne and Ms. Jolene tour the house. "We were able to fill some of the rooms with what we already had which is nice…I have other ideas and a lifetime to get it done," she shrugs.

Ms. Jolene's eyes never stop roaming as they move from room to room. "I can already feel the love and warmth…that is what matters," she assures.

They enter the kitchen. "You want to feel something else," Michonne takes her hand and places on her bump, "Say hi to Grandma Baby G."

Jolene burst into tears, "Oh…I…," she adds her other hand staring down, "This is so much better than I imagined. Thank you…I am so grateful." She looks up. _Look at that magnificent glow radiating from her heart._ "How are you feeling? Morning sickness? Any Cravings?"

They move together opening containers to prepare lunch. "Not really…a little at the beginning but so far so good…Rick is amazing. He is attentive and thoughtful." Their conversation is interrupted by Rick screaming her name. She giggles and whispers to Jolene, "He found my surprise in the garage."

* * *

Spencer stares at his laptop and glances over at the notes he made to the contract Shane offered. _This is a straight ponzi scheme._ He picks up the phone, "Shane, I am still considering your offer. I would be interested in a ride along to get a better understanding of the work and the client base…great I will wait for your assistant's call." _Now I need to secure the capital for when the bottom falls out._

* * *

"I am going to have to pull this duet from the competition schedule if we cannot convey the intention. Christian, you are indifferent to the relationship and Justice is desperate. She is the one begging for mercy."

Justice takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and waits for her cue.

 _ **But you've got me good…I don't know what you do…I'm under your spell**_

Christian poses with his back to her on the opposite of the dance floor. She moves toward him with frantic steps, kicking, swinging her hair and spinning before she executes a killer tilt and falls into his arms.

They body roll against each other before he drags her back across the floor and dances away. She split leaps before giving chase and he grabs her possessively and pulls her up onto his chest. When she attempts to slide down he is holding her too tight. Ms. Debbie cuts the music and glares.

"Ms. Debbie may we have a minute to see if we can work through this on our own?" Justice suggests.

"Fine, but this is the last time-get it right today or I am moving on to another piece," she marches out of the studio.

"Sorry…I know you need a certain amount of strength from me for you to feel safe enough to slide," he explains.

"Christian, what do you think about when we perform this piece?"

"A relationship that drives me crazy…hot one minute and cold the next," he replies.

She nods, "I think about my Guy." _Please take the hint._

"I am sorry. I didn't know he was so indifferent to you. You deserve better," he faux sympathizes.

Justices shakes her head and exhales in frustration, "He isn't and I don't think there is anything or anyone better than him." She watches his eyes turn cold.

"Got it," he snaps, "I will let Ms. Debbie know we are ready," he stomps out of the room.

* * *

Rick sleeps plastered against the bed with the pillow half over his head. They spent most of the day unpacking before major grocery shopping to fill the French door refrigerator and family friendly pantry. Michonne settles amongst the pillows and starts a journal entry:

 **We are finally home. Things are coming together but it will not be complete until you are sleeping safe, sound and happy in your crib. The negotiations on your room theme haven't been finalized yet. Daddy loved your gift of a ceramic and charcoal grill set. We have your ultrasound appointment this week. Keep growing strong-I can't wait until you start moving. If you stay off my bladder for as long as possible I promise treats.**

 **Love Mama**


	67. Chapter 67

**The Reveal**

 **Sunday**

Michonne moves from stove to counter to refrigerator laying out all the brunch items: shrimp and bacon breakfast casserole, fruit salad with fresh mint, cinnamon rolls, and carafes of juices, coffee brewing and hot water for tea. She smiles and appraises the sunshine yellow, oversized palm leaf print upholstered chairs. She added small bouquets of fresh red sunflowers for a dash of color and extra life. "The sidewalk and front pathway are spotless," Rick announces entering the kitchen. "Whoa, Mrs. Grimes you have outdone yourself," he brushes her locs aside and kisses her neck.

She turns into him, "This is our first time hosting our friends."

"True, but it will not be our last plus I think Baby G is going to steal the show," he chuckles.

"Go get cleaned up I am going to make sure the reveal video is ready to play," she taps his butt and heads toward the den.

* * *

Judith sits on her bed staring at the yellow, cap-sleeved Princess Belle party dress hanging in her closet. Ms. Lonette brought the dress all the way from Virginia and called her a doll. She holds the satin purse in her hands reliving her night at the wedding. She is not supposed to lie but she had to go-they invited her. Her guardians still think she spent the night with Amy and not Ms. Denise. Ms. Denise believes she had permission.

The night was magical. She ate until she was stuffed and posed for pictures with everyone who asked. The best part was the dancing with Eric and Aaron. She was surprised to see them and shocked they spent most of their time with her. She gave them her address and she wished on every star she saw that night that she gets to see them again. She places the purse inside the garment bag and zips it shut before picking up a book to complete her assigned reading.

* * *

The friends settle in the den with full plates and tons of laughter. "Okay newlyweds, let's see the safe for work honeymoon video," Rosita announces.

Abe chimes in, "Please make sure this is the safe for work version. I like a good how to video but we family and even I have boundaries…plus ain't we got some kids up in here."

Justice mouth falls open and she looks at Carl. _Is this normal? Who talks like that?_ Carl continues to laugh, "He is colorful but harmless."

Rick uses the remote to start the video with them on the plane with their faces pressed cheek to cheek-he narrates, "We are off to San Francisco, California…starting with the African-American museum and Pier 39."

The friends listen and laugh watching the road trip move through Monterey, Napa Valley, and Sacramento, Folsom and finally Lake Tahoe. The video comes to an end with a profile photo of Rick squatting in front of Michonne kissing her baby bump with her hand tangled in his chestnut curls. The caption reads: The Grimes Family returns to Kings' County.

The room quiets, they glance at each other before turning to look at the couple seated on the couch. Michonne stands up and smoothes the fabric of her long sleeve grey A-line sweater dress with lace decorating the hemline over her baby bump. The eruption of Joy is deafening.

* * *

Lori waits for Shane to arrive at the Bistro for brunch. She knew for a fact that they regularly had brunch as a group but they didn't show. _Don't think about the honeymoon._ "May I take your order?" Her thoughts are interrupted.

"Jessie, you will have to come back once Shane arrives. I have no idea how big his appetite will be today. He is putting in such long hours as Captain with KCSF," she attempts to humble brag.

"No problem but I bet my tip money he picks the number 18," she rolls her eyes.

She grinds her teeth before executing the perfect pageant smile, "Why don't we settle this now. You had a moment or two with him but we are building a life based on a shared history. You cannot compete with that and you should not try."

Jessie shakes her head, "You are right…it was only a moment or two because his roll of dimes is only good for a couple pumps. I understand…I lowered my standard once too," she goes for the jugular.

Lori snaps and throws her drink in Jessie's face, "Shut up…you're just mad because your dirty ass is stretched out!" she screams.

The manager runs over to the table, "What is all this?"

"I want her gone…fired. I am a pillar of the community," the manager cuts her off.

"I do not care who you think you are you cannot throw drinks and curse in this establishment. I will take your statement and follow up but you need to leave," he directs. She stands, straightens her dress, snatches up her purse and exits with all the dignity she can muster. The manager turns to Jessie, "Please write a statement and do not return until I call."

* * *

 **Typical…**

The Girls are gathered in the kitchen helping with the clean up and chattering away, "You kept this a secret," Maggie accuses.

"Uh, glass house…which of us eloped," Rosita offers.

"Does Ms. Jolene know?" Sasha asks.

Michonne closes the refrigerator and turns to the group, "We gave them a thank you box with grandparent swag before we left. They are floating above heaven at this point. They bought a new SUV with all the bells and whistles in preparation for outings and babysitting. They are adorable," she beams with pride.

"Sasha is there a bump on your head?" Rosita asks.

She nods quickly. "Maggie, are you limping?" Michonne questions with a tilt of her head.

They both mumble, "Careful with the lap dance…don't use restraints."

* * *

"Damn…you ready? This is big…you in charge of another person…a tiny person," Abe shakes his head.

"More than ready-excited," Rick responds. They approach the garage after walking the property.

"You are going to be great…lucky kid," Glenn praises.

"What about you? You baking biscuits too?" Abe asks Daryl.

"Naw…not yet…focused on her getting the wedding she wants" he replies.

"Gentlemen check out my perfect gift," he swings open the wooden garage doors.

"Is that…What did you do on that honeymoon…Where are we putting this…Is it really too cold to use?" the men gush over his grill combo.

* * *

Carl and Justice peer into the open cabinet door. They hung at the back of the pack during the house tour. "I know you would fit," he instigates.

"No, I am not getting stuck in their laundry-shoot. I am small but my ass is not. What is wrong with you?" she whispers, "We need to get back. I don't want them to think I am up here being fast-tailed."

Michonne's voice calls through the house, "Carl…let Justice out of whatever corner you have her pinned in."

Justice pushes his chest, "See…I told you," she rushes down the stairs with his laughter bouncing off her back.

* * *

 **Monday**

Carl stalks back to his desk muttering, "Short-sighted morons…not taking me serious."

"They rejected the proposal," Aaron deduces.

"You think I asked for metal detectors in every doorway…Emergency alarms in conference and bathrooms are a reasonable request. They rejected the compromise of only placing the alarms on the court house floor. They refuse to budge," he vents.

"You are smarter than them in your sleep. You will figure out a solution that makes them say yes," Aaron encourages.

"I will try…I hope no one gets hurt before I do."

* * *

"You lied or you are delusional. At this point the reason does not matter. To be clear, I will not tank my career or ruin the firm's reputation. This is how things will work. Option one: you take the offer from DA Monroe or Option two: I stand next to the managing partner of my firm at a press conference and we deep six your skivvy ass. Good luck finding anyone to take your case after our display of force and integrity."

"Stop being a bitch baby…they are bluffing," Blake retorts.

"Really," the attorney starts the video, "This was recorded at Woodbury Estates and your wife is part of this sex act which establishes a pattern of deviance at the most or alternative at the least."

Fire burns through Philip veins. _I told Andrea recording was a bad idea._ "Turn it off…I can double your rate…pay in cash or off shore," he attempts to negotiate.

"You cannot negotiate…you have no leverage…this is your reckoning. Please have an answer by Friday and prepare to settle your account. My firm will not step one foot in court or arbitration as your counsel unless the account is paid in full in advance."

* * *

"Journey, your resume is strong you have Continuing Education Credits from Kings' County Community College in Business Management," Eva recites.

"Yes Ma'am. I never really wanted to do anything in particular but I like being part of a community; regular customers…knowing their favorite items…introducing new menu items," she responds.

"Will I have to get a switch to beat back Theodore for stealing you away?"

Journey laughs, "No, he told me about the opening. He provides all of us chances to learn and grow but he will not have management positions any time soon," she explains.

"Since the position is part-time management for now we will all have to sit down and find a balance for both establishments. I will be in touch," she extends her hand.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Jolene enters the salon late for their standing appointment. She bends down to pet Nike and Athena before moving toward the shampoo bowls. "We were getting ready to call you," Ida B. announces.

"Everything alright," Patti asks.

"Hurry up so we can hear about the honeymoon," Eva encourages.

Jolene turns her back to remove her coat and hangs it on the rack. She spins back toward her Crew posing with one hand on her hip and the other extended in the air. The sparkling red letters on the long sleeve black t-shirt read: Glam Grandma. The women exclaim, water flings from half shampooed hair whipping up from the bowls.

"For the win…Congratulations…Baby shower!"

 **AN: I am grateful for each and every reader. This journey has taken me by surprise. I have a new sense of Joy waiting on your response and I have made some good friends along the way. Hopefully the approaching new year will bring peace and return some sanity.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Yes, Yes and Thrice, Yes**

 **Wednesday**

The door swings open wildly and Michonne rushes to the empty seat next to Rick. She is slightly winded, "Did they call us yet?

"No, you have time to spare. Let me guess…Judge Ezekiel monologue," he chuckles.

"Yes, no one should love their voice that much. I was not missing this ultrasound. We re-scheduled twice because of our work. How was your day?"

"Worked on my presentation to the City Council; I am not forgiving the evil minions but I am pretty sure this will meet one of my course requirements," he smiles triumphantly.

"Look at my strategic genius." Their conversation is interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grimes…Exam room B," the medical assistant holds the door open. They grasp hands and follow her down the hall. "There is a paper gown…do you need more water?"

They each hold up a bottle, "We're good."

She smiles, "Dr. Bennett will arrive soon…oh, congratulations."

"Thank you," they respond in unison.

"Do you need help?" Rick's eyes devour her from head to toe.

Michonne peels off her lilac wrap dress. "No and stop thinking about playing doctor."

"I was not before but now I am," he chuckles, "You look amazing."

"Thank you Handsome," she slides up on the exam table and he squats to remove her heels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grimes are you ready to see the new addition to the family?" Naomi greets

"Absolutely…beyond ready," they speak together.

Dr. Bennett grabs gloves and her tape measure, "We want some measurements before the real show begins," Naomi stretches the tape against the baby bump, "Hmm," she takes notes and reviews the lab results. She measures a second time before adjusting the ultrasound machine. "Dad your spot is on the right side mine is on the left," she instructs.

Rick grasps Michonne's hand, planting a kiss before holding it against his heart. "Michonne the gel is warm-this is the 21st century," she jokes before turning the monitor toward herself and placing the wand on the exposed belly. She glides back and forth and then up and down methodically. "Rick, pull the stool over and have a seat please," she directs.

He uses his foot to drag the stool over never letting go of her hand. Their eyes lock. _Everything is fine…Baby G is safe._

Dr. Bennett turns on the sound and the rapid fetal heart rate fills the room. "The rate is normal but there is definitely an echo," she explains. They both shed tears of happiness nodding along with her words. _Brace for impact._ She turns the monitor to face them. "Watch the monitor," she speaks slowly, "One-swipe wand; two-swipe wand; three-wand swipe," she waits for full comprehension.

"What the fuck!" Michonne pushes up on her elbows.

"My ears are ringing," he sticks his index finger in his ear and wiggles it back and forth trying to dislodge the noise.

"I need you to remain as calm as possible. This is a multiple pregnancy. I know this is your first pregnancy but I am fertility specialist so everything will be fine," her voice is gentle.

"Fine…please tell me where I am going to put three babies for nine months? How do we get them out? Will I be in labor for days?" she rants.

"My ears are still ringing," he repeats.

"Rick," she snatches her hand away, "I need your head in the game."

Naomi focuses the couple on the screen and what is most important, "Rick and Michonne you have three healthy babies but we have to plan and work together."

Rick snaps to attention and stands up. She cleans her stomach. "We will meet in my office…congratulations," she smiles. _This is going to be a wild ride._

There is silence. "Michonne say something."

"What kind of X-Men mutant sperm do you have? You knock all of my eggs loose and hit the target on the first try. I knew," she shakes her head, "Trouble…those thick ass thighs. Freakin' King Ding-a-Ling," she rants frantically.

His mouth hangs open and his mind runs on a loop. _Three cribs, three strollers, millions of diapers, thousands of bottles…_

* * *

The line rings, "Kings' County," Xavier answers.

"Hello my favorite Balladeer," Garcia greets.

"My beautiful Muse…What can I do for you today?"

"I finished your proposal and you should absolutely share with Dixon. You identified the right equipment and even on the smaller scale you will expand your operational options and reduce some of his time in the field."

"Wow…it was a theory…an idea." _This is thrilling._

'Your instincts are good…a real natural. Now, about my song," she changes the subject.

"Ladies choice," he responds.

* * *

"Justice I am glad you could meet with me," DA Monroe greets.

"The pleasure is mine Ma'am," she follows her into her office.

"Please take a seat," she gestures toward her expansive conference table. "You are a gifted writer. The remarks you revised for me exceptional."

"Wow…thank you again," she blushes.

"I would like to offer you a freelance speech writer position."

Justice stares, "Like Jon Favarou to Barack Obama-speechwriter."

"I am more familiar with Peggy Noonan, but yes. My remarks are never lengthy but as you are well aware they need polish and new life."

"I am flattered," she stares at her cognac colored Mary Jane pumps. _This is hardcore adulting._

"You successfully completed the task on your shadow day. Take a leap of faith. You will not be sorry," Deanna encourages.

Justice inhales and extends her hand, "Thank you for the opportunity. I am excited to serve as your speech writer."

* * *

Abe and Rosita complete their patrol in comfortable silence, "We should follow up on those rumors surrounding the handful of burglaries," she introduces.

"The sooner we nip that shit in the bud the better. We have only had one walk-in report and once call through dispatch."

"We can check in with Emmitt…see if he has new merchandise."

"Good plan," he clears his throat, "It was nice dancing together at the wedding-the one time."

"It was not awkward," she nods along.

"Good," he smiles.

* * *

Carl guides Justice through the hallway to the Budget Office. "I am proud of you. Once all the elected officials hear your work I can quit and let you take care of me," he nudges her with shoulder.

She throws her head back and laughs, "Nice try. You need your job to fund my shoe habit plus it is only freelance. "

"How could I forget," he rolls her eyes. They read the signs above the teller windows: Invoice submission next to Warrant Distribution.

"How often do you come down here?"

"I don't…Aaron does. I speak to staff over the phone to follow up on supply orders and stuff."

An excited voice approaches the window, "I know that voice. Hey Carl," a buxom brunette with blonde highlights stands at the glass.

"Kimberly," Carl greets cautiously. His deep baritone betrays his age.

She covers her mouth, "You are Carl from the ADA's office?" _Oh my God…jail bait. Total cougar territory._

"Yes…nice to put a face with a name," he acknowledges. Justice laughs to herself because he is completely oblivious.

The woman straightens and adopts a formal tone, "How may I help you?"

Justice decides to salvage an awkward exchange. "I need to turn in this invoice thank you," she slides the paper under the window.

Kimberly reviews the document, "We can process this within 7-10 business days. Direct mail delivery okay?"

"Sounds great," she replies.

The woman turns and retreats to her cubicle. Carl's brows knit together as they turn to leave."She is usually so friendly on the phone."

"I am sure she is BAE," shaking her head.

* * *

The ride home is quiet and charged. Dr. Bennett was thorough, hopeful and honest. The risks were numerous: premature delivery, low birth weight, placental abruption, pre-eclampsia, the list sounded endless.

She offered a plan for success: reduce work hours, six meals a day, increase prenatal, moderate exercise, use of steroids to enhance fetal lung development, possible bed rest.

Dr. Bennett gave them a target: 37 weeks.

Rick parks and waits for Michonne to exit her car. After five minute with no movement he springs into action opening her car door. She turns to him leaning forward their foreheads touch. "Today and only today we can be afraid and unsure; tomorrow and every day after until we bring them home we focus on winning."

Michonne raises her head, "Team Grimes," her voice is stronger.

He kisses across her belly three times, "Team Grimes."

* * *

Justice and Sophia take over the basement. Carl observes from the couch. _They could run the world._

"So we build your website with testimonials from satisfied clients. We show before and after passages. You will need a submission box. You should offer consultations for a fee," Sophia is animated.

"Wow, you are a future CEO. Thanks," Justice praises.

"Do not thank me yet. I have not done any research yet."

Carl looks at Justice and mouths, "Good luck," before snickering.

* * *

In the twilight hours Rick abandons the struggle to sleep. He sits on the floor leaning against Michonne's side of the bed but she does not stir. He tucks a pencil behind his ear and continues to research each item from his notes of the meeting with Dr. Bennett. The fear of what could go wrong coils tight in his gut. He needs to determine a way to fight for his family.

 **AN: The choice of triplets was always part of my original outline. I have all the receipts. After the EW interview with Danai I almost revised but my Writing Buddy, Chezza, encouraged me to stay the course. I await your verdict.**


	69. Chapter 69

**The Look of Love**

 **Thursday**

Beth and Aaron sit at their favorite lunch table in the Mess Hall. "You will love her. She is real sweet."

"I look forward to meeting her. Quinn comes back next week. Did you see the 'Dead Mommy' picture she posted?"

"OMG, it was hilarious," she stops when she spots Rae-Ann, "Over here," she waves.

After introductions and a re-cap of their work day so far the conversation turns to Aaron and Eric's journey to parenthood. "We have to be patient but it is so hard. Eric drove by the school just to catch a glimpse."

"Awe…she is a lucky girl. Do you have a picture?" Rae-Ann gushes. He shares the selfie they took at the wedding.

"I have an idea to pass the time. Make a list of all the things you want to do as a family; then she will know you were thinking about her all this time," Beth suggests.

Aaron smiles wide, "Brilliant."

* * *

Sasha answers her phone, "Hey Daddy, did you find it?" she greets.

"How could you doubt me? I found a second one at Clifton's we can use for parts. He set it aside for us."

"Great…can you think of anything else?"

"No Baby Girl…you are doing a really good job taking care of him."

"I am trying…I have a meeting. Tell Mama hey and we will see you guys this weekend."

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with us," Jessie begins.

"Not a problem. I reviewed both statements and spoke with some patrons. I am not pleased by what I learned," the Bistro manager states.

Before Jessie can respond Spencer interrupts, "Of course not. Our hope is that you will consider Jessie's state of mind. _Listening to mom prepare cases may pay off after all._ She is at her place of work verbally provoked and taunted about a past personal relationship. Is that not worthy of consideration?"

Jessie stares at him with heart eyes. _No one has ever fought for me._

"Fair enough…I will consider your perspective," the manager states.

Once they reach the car Jessie hugs Spencer. "Thank you for fighting for me."

"As a traditional man that is my job. You were a good, traditional woman and stayed in your place. Let's enjoy the rest of our day," he resplies.

* * *

 **Friday**

Michonne occupies her busy mind cooking dinner. "Something smells amazing," Rick compliments entering the bright kitchen.

"Everything I am craving at the moment: rice, ground lamp and veal, spinach, goat cheese and Greek olives served in individual bowls."

"If I get to eat like this I support all craving," he teases.

"Any luck with Carol?" she rolls her eyes.

"After a lot of listening and clarifying of intention we are good to go. What time do they get here?"

"About twenty minutes for OG and Ms. Jolene but Uncle Andre should be here any minute."

The doorbell rings, "Welcome, nice to see you again," Rick pulls the front door open and moves to the side.

"How are you young man and how is my amazing niece?"

Michonne enters the large foyer, "Extremely pregnant," she announces with a dazzling smile.

He turns and laughs, "You did not waste any time at all. Let me look at you?"

She smoothes her baby doll blouse over her belly. He approaches hugging her tight. "I am proud of you. Let me see this house," he glances around.

They finished the tour in time for the elder Grimes' arrival and assemble at the kitchen table that seats six for dinner. Rick and Michonne hand out bowls and take their seats next to each other. He clears his throat, "We had the first ultrasound," he clasps Michonne's hand, "We are having triplets."

Andre's brow furrows tightly and his eyes roll up in confusion.

Jeffrey keeps opening his mouth but no words come out.

Jolene shakes her head back and forth and starts laughing hysterically with tears of joy.

Michonne leans over, "We may have broken them."

* * *

Milton waits under the cover of darkness in the late night on Route 50. This is the last delivery to the confidential witness. Two backdoor deals in the same place was a risk but both men were long time clients and their ventures proved lucrative. "Mr. Monroe, nice to see you again," he greets.

"Likewise, $250,000 in non-sequential, small bills," Spencer clarifies.

"Correct. In exchange for your continued silence on anything you witnessed or had knowledge of prior to or after the single public incident in Judge Blake's chambers," Milton confirms.

"I am not aware of anything," he recites.

"Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you," Milton retreats to the rental vehicle and departs Kings' County.

Spencer returns home and places the duffle bag along with the other in the locked trunk at the back of his closet. _Now I need to establish a legal security company._

* * *

 **Saturday**

Ms. Lonette grasps Daryl's arm, "I enjoyed our walk this morning."

"This was nice. I like all the wide open space. I am proud of you…you exceed 10,000 steps almost every day."

"I added those bands to improve my flexibility too. I feel so much better. I am trying with the food but I miss my Lawry's," she whines.

"At your next appointment talk to Doc…see if you made enough changes," he relents a little.

"Thank you Baby," she stops and hugs him. They reach the driveway. Harry and Sasha are waiting next to a tarp covered vehicle.

"Hey Pops…I was meaning to ask last night what was going on with this," he gestures to the unidentified car in the side driveway.

Sasha and Harry work together pulling back the cloth to reveal a vintage 1960 Chevy truck. Daryl's eyes bulge in delight. "You need something to do while we plan this wedding," she announces.

Daryl moves toward the truck. He runs his hand over the body. The paint has long since faded and the upholstery is a disaster. Harry lifts the hood, "Clifton has a second one we can use for parts. Sam and Clarence are on their way."

He grabs Sasha spinning her through the air. Her laughter is infectious. He returns her to the ground and plants a solid kiss to her full lips.

* * *

Aaron and Eric walk Judith's caseworker through the empty house. "We will have three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus a large backyard," Eric explains.

"Your current residence is the two bedroom-correct."

"Yes…the guest room/office would be her room for now," he continues.

"Your case manager is persistent and quite the advocate. Judith's grades have improved and she seems happy. I am reluctant to disrupt her placement."

Eric begins to panic. Aaron holds his hand and summons the resolve to fight for his fledging family. "She is resilient by sheer force of will and circumstances beyond her control. Imagine what she could accomplish…who she could be with a solid foundation and a permanent support system."

She studies them, "No promises but keep your phone with you," shaking their hands and exiting out of the front door.

* * *

 **Saturday afternoon**

"Hey Uncle Rick…what's up?" Carl greets walking up the driveway after Carol dropped him off.

Rick turns out of the garage, "Come on in," he gestures to the side entrance. "'Chonne he's here," he announces.

Michonne sits at the kitchen table eating a banana with peanut butter, "Hey Carl, you hungry?"

"Naw, I'm good," he takes a seat at the table.

Rick starts, "With the babies coming we need to make some changes," he winks at his wife.

Carl nods. _Wait…_ "Babies? Like more than one?" he asks.

Michonne holds us the last three fingers on her hand with her thumb and index finger bent into a circle, "Completely his fault." Rick rolls his eyes.

Carl looks at her, "You are having three babies at the same time?"

"Exactly what I said…I am still in shock and awe-mode," she states.

"Wow…you are serious overachievers," he laughs.

"You got jokes," she and Rick laugh.

Carl laughs harder and goes in, "I mean…who does that the first time? Should we call Guinness World Records or maybe America's Got Talent," he continues to tease.

"What can I say…your Uncle is an X-Man." Rick blushes from the neck up. She pushes her keys across the table, "I need you to take my car baby. Two-seaters are no longer part of my life."

Carl freezes, "I cannot accept that but I am flattered," his tone is firm even as his eyes glance down at the keys.

Rick gives her the side-eye. _I told you so._ He slides the DMV Bill of Sale form to Carl. "Pay the registration and the title change fees and you become the rightful owner."

Carl's head snaps up and back down. His eyes scan the document quickly. He stammers, "I…thank you isn't enough…you guys keep changing my life for the better."

Michonne cries, "You deserve so much…you are so smart and kind. I hope the babies are just like you." Rick rubs her back and shakes his head with a smile.

Carl rounds the table and bends to wrap her in a warm embrace. He whispers in her ear, "They will be better because you are their mom."

* * *

Sasha and Lonette return from a day of venue appointments exhausted. "I am glad we are starting early," Sasha exhales.

"We meet with the church social committee tomorrow to determine dates for the ceremony."

"Look," they glance at the foursome huddled over the engine or under the car. "They are having the time of their lives."

"I like seeing him that happy."

"Without a doubt you make him that happy. Now me…I just need a grandbaby or two," she laughs, "Not made in a garage."

* * *

Rick and Carl busy themselves walking around the Audi R8 pointing out features and answering questions. They keep their eyes fixed on the car. He pulls a business card from his denim shirt pocket, "Before I forget…her car wash card. The next one is free." They both laugh. "New rules…the speed on this thang can end your life or someone else. Keep condoms in the glove box and remember all your uncles patrol every make out spot and lover's lane in the county."

"Got it…Can I ask you something?" Rick nods but doesn't look over. "Are you as scared about the babies as I am?" Carl keeps his eyes forward.

"Terrified…but I am determined to win."

"Let me know my part," he states.

"Absolutely," Rick confirms. Michonne interrupts their conversation.

"Make sure Justice gets this," she approaches and hands him a full canvas box decorated with orchids. "We all know that will be your first stop in your new whip," she giggles.

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about," he blushes.


	70. Chapter 70

**Cruisin'**

 **Saturday Night**

Justice paired her long-sleeved white scoop neck t-shirt with black leggings and black leather combat style boots. She gathered her pair in a ponytail and quickly completed a thick double-strand twist and secured the end with a black satin hair tie. She wrapped the top of her ponytail with old-school gold balls. She grabbed her gold hoops and applied gold-shimmer gloss. She twisted a front section of hair around her curling wand when the door bell rings. _Shit!_

Carl waited patiently. He automatically built an extra fifteen into any time he spent with his Girl outside of school. The door swung open, "Sorry…I need to get my coat and purse. Tell America to come in," she trails off walking back down the hall.

"It's just us," he explains placing the box from Michonne on the coffee table. She returns to the front carrying her Army green bomber jacket with the faux fur-trimmed hood and cross body phone-wallet case.

"How…Isn't Noah driving?" she questions.

"Change of plans…this is from Michonne," he points to the box.

Justice opens the note laughing as she reads. She pulls out box after box of unopened perfumes. "Holy shit…this is some of the best."

Carl shrugs, "It's yours now."

"I have to share with the Squad. Anyway, what is the surprise," she turns to him.

"First, Uncle Rick and Michonne are having triplets."

Justice burst into laughter, "No way…Are they freaking out?" she stands.

He helps her into her jacket, "Beyond…come on let's go we have a stop before we get there."

Justice grabs her keys and secures the door. Carl stands behind her, "Close your eyes and turn around."

She follows his directions and he leads her off the porch. When they reach the sidewalk he leans into her ear, "Open your eyes."

Justice blinks, "She let you borrow her car?"

"Nope…she let me buy her car-kinda." She turns and looks at him and glances at the car. "Get in and I will explain." He leads her to the passenger's side and opens the door. She slides in and secures the seatbelt. Once they are on the road out of the neighborhood he starts explaining.

"You know she did private practice in Atlanta at this big, fancy firm. She was lead litigator on this big case. She was promised that the settlement would go to the victims. A little of the money did but the majority went to her firm. She used her bonus to reward herself with the car before she found out. Not long after she resigned and came here. She wanted to give me the car," Justice interjects.

"But a man pays his own way," she finishes.

He smiles. _She knows who I am and she listens to what I have to say._ "I have to pay registration and change of title fees to become the legal owner," he concludes.

"What did Ms. Carol say?"

"Congratulations. I am sure Uncle Rick talked to her in advance."

"Do I need to change your contact to Tony Stark?" she giggles.

"No, I like being your Professor X," he winks.

* * *

Shane patrols the mall introducing himself to managers and handing out business cards. The contract was a giant source of revenue and Simon paid him a substantial bonus. He stops in the jewelry store and walks to the wedding section. "What can I interest in this evening?" the sales girl asks.

He looks over all the diamonds, "Nothing right now. I probably shouldn't shop without her. She has special taste," he offers a small smile. _It is too soon for that step._

* * *

"Daryl…you and Daddy need to get in the house-it is dark. You have plenty of time to work on that truck," Sasha calls from the front door.

"The flood light is on…We can see fine," they respond.

"We have church in the morning…get in the house," Lonette hollers from behind her daughter.

They grumble, "Alright…We're coming."

Everyone showers and settles in for the evening enjoying each other's company. "Son, tomorrow will be the longest three hours of your life," Harry warns.

Lonette slaps his arm, "Daryl that is not true. Pastor Johnson is preaching so Service should not be more than a couple hours," she attempts to clarify.

"Mama please, you and Ms. Gladys have to hold court on those front steps until the last hat lady leaves," she rolls her eyes.

Daryl looks between each of them. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Carl and Justice pull into the 'Squeaky Clean' car wash. The attendant takes the card, updates the owner information and directs them to wait inside or out front. Justice tries to teach Carl how to play Ms. Mary Mack but it is an utter disaster. They cannot stop laughing. "Why is your hand so big? You can fold your fingers over my whole hand," she places her palm against his to demonstrate.

He continues to laugh, "Because you are a munchkin and I am not."

"Michonne," the detail technician calls out.

Carl stands and approaches him, "Hey, uh she is not here. I own the car now."

"Dude, how old are you?" he questions.

"Does it matter?" he challenges.

"This is at least $80,000 worth of car-it matters."

Carl reaches in and retrieves the paperwork from the glove box, "Bill of Sale," he huffs.

"Lucky bastard…Pick your scent. She preferred cotton linen or lavender."

Carl calls over his shoulder, "What scent?"

Justice approaches, "New car of course."

* * *

Daryl is in bed against the headboard responding to e-mail, "Remind me to thank you properly for suggesting Xavier. He kicks ass."

"Really," she finishes organizing their clothes and climbs in next to him.

"Oh yeah…we are adding an operation room with monitors, satellite equipment. I won't have to be in the field as often and I can give real time coaching."

She breathes a sigh of relief, "I am buying him his favorite bottle. Are you listening to me?"

He stops typing, "What?"

"I know your observation skills are extraordinary. Please do not make me get the church giggles."

"Why would I do that?"

"Daryl between the hats, fur stoles and your fan club in full effect…just don't okay."

He shrugs, "Fine," he shuts down the device placing it on the nightstand. He turns on the noise machine and cuddles with Sasha, "Just in case."

* * *

Carl pulls into the parking lot of the 'The Dairy' and backed into an available parking space. He walked around the front of the car and helped Justice out of the passenger seat before securing the lock and triggering the alarm. They hold hands and go in search of their friends. The teenage hot spot is buzzing with activity but a number of students stop to observe the couple and every guy within proximity is eyeing his new ride. "Girl, what took so long," America greets.

"Carl needed to get his new whip detailed," she brags sitting next to her friend.

Noah and Carl are deep in conversation and headed back to the parking lot. "I still can't believe she sold you the car."

"Truth, it is still surreal. I had to show my Bill of Sale at the car wash."

"At least you got to show your papers. My Black ass would have been in cuffs," Noah retorts.

Carl stops walking, "Fuck," he looks at his best friend…his brother, "I shouldn't have complained…I," he cannot finish the thought.

"Hey, don't do that. You understand better than most. Let's focus on what is important…letting me take your whip for a spin," he bumps his boy's shoulder.

The teenage double date is in full swing when Negan's voice calls out, "I thought I would come over and give you a chance to prove your manhood." The group looks at each other and sighs; shake their heads; and roll their eyes silently deciding to ignore his presence and taunt. "Are you a punk or do you not know how to handle your equipment," Negan escalates his rhetoric.

The entire area goes quiet waiting for the next move from either guy. He pushes harder, "Justice I know how to handle my equipment if you want a real ride home," he tongue snakes out and he licks his lips.

Carl shoots up and Justice uses both hands to grip his right arm and hand trying to keep him in place. _He will beat him within an inch of his life._ "If you open your mouth to spew some vile shit at my woman again I will rip off your balls and shove them down your throat and change your name to Nut-sack. Tell me your bitch ass understands," he grits out.

"Are you threatening me?" he swallows and attempts to back pedal and save face.

"I am making you a fucking promise that we all know I can back up," Noah stands up and places his hand on Carl's left shoulder glaring daggers at Negan's crew.

The bystanders try to hype the situation, "What you gonna do Nut-sack?…I still got that video on my phone…Batman Returns…Put that Stark on him Carl."

"I am gonna grab something to eat but you know where to find me," he backs away from the table. Carl eyes track him until he is out of sight. Slowly everyone returns to their previous conversations.

Justice rubs Carl arm and he looks down at her and she stands. She leads them out to the parking lot. He sits on the front edge of the hood and she stands between his legs. She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear, "This is inappropriate but you were way hot back there."

He chuckles, "Are you okay…the disrespect," he doesn't finish the statement.

"BAE I have no idea what the source of his misogyny is…bad role model…not breast fed…patriarchy. It doesn't matter. I know who I am and I know my worth and so do you," she kisses the spot right under his jaw line.

"Don't start," he hisses. _I will not test out how far the seats recline tonight._

"Why not if I plan on finishing," she replies seductively. She bends her left leg at the knee and slides it on to his thigh against his hip-bringing their bodies closer together.

Their mouths come together in a searing kiss filled by lip nibbles, full caressing tongues and throaty moans. He slides his hands down and holds her in place by the ass. They forget about everything except each other under the starry night sky.


	71. Chapter 71

**Those that Gather**

 **Sunday**

Harry pulls into the parking lot and they exit the vehicle. Daryl watches the throngs of people move around him like a well choreographed pageant. The colors, hats, well shined shoes, welcoming voices and the sounds of children. The atmosphere was simultaneously foreign and comforting. Harry handed him a roll of hard butterscotch candy, "You will need this to survive; pace yourself."

Sasha turned to face him; adjusting his tie. She re-worked his signature black suit with a white shirt and black vest. He peered down at her. The green sheath dress with the intricate pleats across the chest was modest. She had a floral print clutch under her arm and nude heels. "Why do I feel like a prized hog at the fair?"

She laughs, "Because we both of are. This is Mama's moment and we will grin and bear it."

Lonette approaches wearing a purple suit; carrying her Bible and an over-sized linen and lace handkerchief in one hand with her clutch securely under her arm. A saucer-sized hat with stiff netting twisted and folded into a dramatic bow graced the front right side of the headpiece. "Come on now…Gladys is waiting," she instructs.

They dutifully follow her toward the front of the church. Every few feet they stop to greet a deacon, deaconess, member of the usher board or choir or various church goers happy to see her again. By the time they reach Gladys Daryl is weary. "If it isn't the man of the hour," she embraces him.

He hugs her tight, "Morning pretty lady." They make their way inside and he immediately observes the curious faces and welcoming smiles. Harry seems to ignore it all and Sasha only rolls her eyes occasionally.

Harry leads them into the third pew by entering first. Daryl stands aside to let the ladies follow. He bookends the group sitting next to Sasha and retrieves the roll of butterscotch. He pops one in his mouth and relaxes-two hours to go.

* * *

Michonne and Rick walked one block over hand in hand to attend the neighborhood 'Coffee Clatch'. The flyer was attached to their Sunday morning newspaper. Mrs. Neidermeyer greeted them warmly, "Oh my goodness…the Assistant District Attorney and Deputy Grimes. I am so flattered you would attend," she gushes loudly.

"Please, just Rick and Michonne…we are your neighbors," she charms. They move further into the house introducing themselves and learning names and faces. The host moves to the front of the room, "Thank you all for coming. This is our monthly gathering. Today we have two guests: City Council Representative Jones and a presentation from the Captain of the Kings' County Security Firm.

Rick's back stiffens as he and Michonne share a curious gaze. _Why would he come here? Ignore his ignorance._ "I know many of you but I see we have some new faces," Rep. Jones smiles, "I like to keep my constituents abreast of my efforts to uphold my campaign promises. First, I have voted to keep your taxes low by blocking wasteful spending by local agencies. I am pursuing efforts to increase penalties for behaviors that interfere with law and order. I am sure you appreciate that Deputy Grimes." _Never miss an opportunity to make an ally._

The room turns in the direction of Rick seated in the middle of the room on a folding chair. His jaw tightens before attempting a diplomatic response, "Not being familiar with your specific efforts I am glad to say that maintaining law and order in Kings' County is a reasonable task given all of our upstanding citizens including those in this room," he delivers a pointed stare at the older gentleman at the front of the room. _Do not try and play me._

Jones pivots, "I think I will take questions," he opens the floor. After twenty minutes the host directs the group to refreshments and reminds them to re-assemble for the KCSF presentation in fifteen minutes.

Michonne fills a small paper plate with fresh cut melon and Rick rubs her lower back, "I know you want to before they arrive but unfortunately our departure would be conspicuous," she reads his mind.

"True but if this drags on too long I am excusing us. I am a little curious," he shares.

"My guess they are trying to expand beyond the mall; the crime rate is low but sometimes it is all about how people feel." She turns to him and smiles, "I have my own home security system that covers me from head to toe. I have never felt safer or more satisfied," she flirts seductively.

"Look here Mrs. Grimes…we should try to behave the first month before we get caught. I already have a list that includes the garage and when the weather gets warmer the pool," he divulges.

"Did you forget how pregnant I will be sooner rather than later? Pick up the pace Husband," she winks returning them to their seats.

* * *

 **More than an hour later**

"Good Mornting…I am Sister Womack with the Church Bulletin. I bring you corresponderence from Faith Tabernacle who is hosting their Pastor's Anniversary next month. Now for our Sick and Shut in list…" _I know some of those weren't real words?_

Daryl reaches for his wallet for the second time as he takes the gold collection plate with the burgundy velvet bottom to make a donation to the Building Fund. _How many funds are there?_

The piano player starts a mid-tempo gospel rhythm for the Men's Choir to exit the choir stand in a syncopated march down the right aisle while the Young Adult Choir enters marching up the left aisle. Their procession includes a kick-ball change and a turn. _How many choirs can sing during one service?_

"I want to call those in need to the Alter…Those that are in need of his comfort…his grace…come lay down your heavy burdens." People assemble at the front of the church kneeling in prayer; those that remained seated bow their heads. "Father God, the Alpha and Omega, Lily of the Valley, Our Great Comforter…"

Daryl leans over to Sasha whispering, "Wouldn't God be listening by now?" She chokes back a laugh and snort. _Jesus I am in need-not the giggles._

* * *

Lori and Shane enter the large elegant home, "I always wanted to live in this neighborhood. The Martin's home was the best that Kings' County had to offer. We should check it out while we are here," Lori states.

"I doubt we have time. I need to follow up on last night's patrols," he attempts to re-direct.

"Please…it won't take long. Maybe we could just drive by," she pushes.

"We'll see," he is cut off by the host.

"Oh, good you are right on time-this way," she gestures toward her living room.

They move to the front of the room. Lori holds a stack of brochures and smiles as her eyes take in the gathered group. Her heart stops because she is forced to watch Rick open his mouth and Michonne place a chunk of fruit on his tongue. He discreetly closes his lips over her fingers and she giggles. _This cannot be happening. Why here?_ She cannot make out anything that Shane is saying until he nudges her politely.

"Ready to start?" he asks again. He knows why she is disturbed and distracted but there is no way around this reality. Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes have returned to Kings' County.

"Ready when you are," she responds. _Fake it 'til you make it._ Lori moves through the room handing out service brochures and doing her best to steal glances at the happy couple.

Shane finishes his presentation and offers to answer questions. "Mr. Walsh why is your response time better than the Sheriff's Department?"

"We are designed to put our client's first regardless of the nature of the call. No prioritizing what we deem important," he explains.

"Captain Walsh, why would I pay extra for something my tax dollars already provide?"

"Our staff would take the time to get to know you which allows us to be preemptive to maintain your safety. The crime rate is rising; more cases go before a judge every day," Shane sells hard.

"ADA Grimes I hate to put you on the spot but do you agree. Are you prosecuting more cases?"

Michonne clears her throat. She had tried to be invisible but this was a no win situation. "The number of cases varies and not all cases are equal. I can assure you that our data does not reflect a rise in crime; if anything we have cleared a back log of old cases," she explains to the room.

The attendees begin to engage in side-bar conversation and the hostess jumps in to bring order to the event. "Thank you Shane and Lori…the presentation was informative. If anyone has more questions they have the brochure and can follow up with KCSF directly." she shakes their hands and turns back to the room, "Thank you all for coming."

Shane watches Rick guide his wife out of her seat. They are trying to exit as quickly as possible. He turns his attention back to the room to engage those that linger. _Why must they tarnish everything?_

* * *

 **Four hours later**

Daryl lies across the bed in his black boxer briefs. Sasha is tucked in tight across his back in her bra and panties. Lonette and Gladys provided a Sunday meal worthy of an award and they were supposed to be sleeping it off. "And another thing I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but some of those words were over pronounced or made up," he continues his litany of complaints, "And why would the Pastor ask the choir for another selection. Just because the Lord put it on his heart does not mean everyone else felt the same way."

Sasha laughs, "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"There wasn't anything mysterious about all those collections plates. The Auxiliary Fund, the Building Fund, the Pastor's Fund," he huffs. "We could have been home at least an hour ago without all that extra-ness. What was it again?"

"Call and response," all the laughter is causing her stomach to cramp.

"They don't even know what they were agreeing with there was so much back talk. Plus, they talked enough during Devotion. I think they need to re-name that portion of the Service-Humble Brag…I did not need to know about the man the Lord sent Sister Campbell."

"So I guess you do not want to attend Evening Service?" she instigates.

"What?" he rises up slightly, "People are going back?"

 **AN: I was raised in the Black Church and I love it in a special way but there are some things that are just hilarious. Thanks MannaRN!**


	72. Chapter 72

**A Future to Hold**

 **Monday**

Carl bangs on Sophia's bedroom door, "Hurry up…we will be late for school," he shouts.

She swings the door open, "What are you talking about?"

"I need to get a parking pass so we need to leave now. Oh, no food or drink allowed in my car." Twenty-five minutes later they pull into the student parking lot and grab their bags.

"Wow…this isn't a rental…good for you. I hope it doesn't get a ding, keyed a broken light or cracked windshield," the clueless fool taunts walking along the side of the car. He was on campus early for conditioning.

"Negan that is enough," Dean Hamilton commands from behind the student, "Threats of vandalism comes with severe consequences." _I will not tolerate a bully._

He spins around, "Dean Hamilton…it was a joke…you understand guys being guys." The crew takes one look at the Dean's disapproving face 6' 3 muscled frame crossed arms and beat a hasty path to the weight room.

"No one is laughing," he looks up, "Carl move your car to the staff lot for the day," he directs. Malcolm switches his focus, "Gentlemen do you still want to discuss athletic scholarship options with this student?" he asks the recruiters standing on each side of him.

"Not in the least…thank you for your time," they shake hands and walk off campus taking away Negan's College Bowl dreams.

"Negan remove your pass and move your car off campus. We are revoking your on-campus privileges."

* * *

"Deanna could you try to pull it together," Michonne pleads.

She continues to laugh, "You are starting with a full house. As a want to be grandparent I am jealous. As a mother you have my sympathy," she straightens, "Alright, how can I support you?"

"Thank you…I will not spend more than six hours a day in the office but I will work from home. We will need to meet again if bed rest is required in the third trimester," she explains.

"Good, I am sure Carl and Aaron's will be diligent in their enforcement."

Michonne shakes her head, "They already set alarms."

"I received a response from Blake's attorney. They are taking the deal. We are waiting on a court date. I hope this positive step forward in the prosecution is useful to you."

She exhales, "Thank you…I am relieved that the outcome of this case will be one less thing my extremely protective husband has to worry about."

* * *

 **Early evening**

Lori faked her way through her session with the EAP assigned staff. She drives to her destination in silence. Calmly, deliberately she drives down one street and up another searching for his SUV in a driveway or parked along a sidewalk. This neighborhood had always been her goal; the place where all the important people lived. In high school the best parties were at the Martin's house. _No…please not that house._ She makes a left turn and heads toward the cul-de-sac.

She parks several houses away and walks until she finds a tree to stand behind getting as close as possible. The homes are older but the style and design remain timeless. The sounds of children playing are gone. She recognizes his car in the driveway. _I am in the right place._ Her eyes search the front yard and her breath stops. Rick works up a sweat in his front yard installing a Whitehall black mailbox with the house number and the surname Grimes affixed on both sides in bold, brass lettering.

Her head jerks to the right when she hears Michonne's voice, "Hey Handsome can I interest you in some banana pudding for your hard work?" She approaches him at the end of their front path.

"You know how I love your puddin'," he flirts. He squats down retrieving tools. He leans into her belly and delivers three exaggerated kisses bringing his head forward with a loud smack each time. "You hear that Team Grimes. Mama made us a yummy treat." He stands and they both head into the house.

Lori drops to her hands and knees. Her body wracked with uncontrolled trembling. Tears roll down her face. _She is pregnant…he made a baby with her. She will be the mother of his first child._ She attempts to stand and her stomach cramps and dry heaves lurch from her throat.

* * *

 **Late night**

Rick leans down on his forearms resting against his thighs. He prepares to get out of bed so his tossing and turning does not wake Michonne. He is stopped by her warm body cuddling him from behind. She wraps her legs across his lap. He smiles and shakes his head, "What are doing up at this hour?" he rasps. He can feel her bump against his back.

"My worried husband has not been sleeping so we need to figure out how to fix that," she states.

He takes a labored breath, "Blake is a waiting game. I know we have a plan…you are doing your part-came home right on time today. I…everything…you bear the load. I am on the sideline and I don't know how to do this," he struggles.

"Did I ever tell you when I knew I would love you?"

He chuckles, "No."

"Our first date…you were taking care of a little girl. Not because she was lost or in danger but because her feelings were hurt. Somehow you knew exactly what she needed. You took away her tears and she left with not just a smile on her face but actual Joy. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt you will know what to do if and when the time comes."

He searches his memory. "The afro puffs and stuffed animal…Nala and Simba," he laughs. "Well played my brilliant, beautiful wife. We will start the Lion King nursery this weekend," he sits up straight. _She always lifts me up._

"If you insist," she drums her hands against his taunt, sculpted abs.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 **Pre-dawn hours**

Xavier, Daryl, and Glenn are alone in the station. The Captain sent a memo to the staff closing the station during a specific time frame for equipment installation. The FBI technicians are headed out. Xavier reviews the inventory list to make sure everything is accounted for and Daryl talks with Glenn. "Xavier's cover story about receiving a grant is a simple explanation for your team. If and when we need analysis you will have to work alone; we cannot risk any security leaks or compromised civilians."

"Man, how can I thank both of you? This is more than I requested," he responds in awe.

"Keep being good at your job," Daryl pats his back and turns to leave.

"Here is your inventory list, training DVDs, a list of online training and resources, and you have my number if anything comes up," Xavier points to the items on the table.

Glenn shakes his hand vigorously, "You are freaking amazing. Thank you again."

"I am glad we could help," Xavier cannot contain his wide smile. _We made a big difference._

* * *

 **Tuesday afternoon**

Rae-Ann, Beth and Aaron laugh uncontrollable at Quinn's adventures in parenthood. "I am telling you King Javier runs our house. He cannot do a thing for himself but we are at his mercy. I can't even shave both legs at the same time. I am lucky if I can get them both done in the same week," she concludes.

Beth wipes her laughter tears, "I still can't believe Jesus is serving dry Raman for dinner."

"He added spices," Quinn quips.

Rae-Ann slaps the table, "You guys are a blast. I am glad I met you." _I like my new life._

The fun is interrupted by a familiar voice, "This table looks like it is having a good time," Gideon intrudes on their conversation never taking his eyes of Rae-Ann. She blushes.

They all glance around the table, "I am sorry you are," Quinn asks.

"Sorry, Gideon Wallace, Investigative reporter with 'The Gazette' and a friend of Rae-Ann," he introduces.

"Really, join us and tell us how you met," Beth smiles. _I love a good romance._

* * *

 **Wednesday morning**

Dean Hamilton enjoys his coaching session with Justice and Carl. "Let's go over our checklist."

"We have interviewed or shadowed most of our local agencies at the executive and judicial branches. We still have not received any response from the City Council. Maybe we can attend a meeting as a substitute," she suggests.

"The Sheriff Department and our Investigation Unit are presenting tomorrow," Carl states.

"Sounds like a plan. I am surprised they have yet to respond. The other agencies were receptive to my outreach," Mr. Hamilton shares.

"No offense but they are a bunch of old, morons too stuck in the past to embrace anything remotely associated with the 21st century," Carl rants.

Justice rolls her eyes and smirks, "They rejected his team's security proposal for the court house," she explains.

"You lead a security team for the court house?" _Who is this wunderkind?_

"I am just the representative from the ADA office. The team includes Security and IT," he unconsciously diminishes his role.

"Great work once again. I will confirm the meeting details and reach out again," he brings the meeting to a close. "Once again Justice-congratulations; freelance speechwriter is nothing to sneeze at," he compliments. _She is as formidable and amazing as her mother._

They both rise to exit, "Thanks Dean…we appreciate the help."

"Carl, can I have a moment of your time?" he asks.

"Sure," he returns to his seat.

"I don't know if you have made any decisions about where you are applying or if you have early acceptance but I would kick myself if I didn't make a pitch for my alma mater. You have everything it takes to be successful and granted I am biased but I think you would thrive at my old stomping grounds," he pitches hard.

"To be honest I hadn't considered anything after high school but I decided college should be my next step," he confesses.

"Let me guess…the remarkable young lady that just walked out the door was the catalyst?"

Carl blushes and smiles, "Something like that…what school?" _I doubt I am up to the standard of his college._

"Morehouse," he states.

"Dr. King's Morehouse?" he responds in shock.

He raises his hand to stop the knee jerk reaction, "Before you say no…yes it is a HBCU but there is always a few that can clear the hurdle and they are always better for it. Do me a favor and consider the option. See me if you have questions."

Carl stands and offers a handshake, "I am flattered," he turns to exit.

"By the way…Spelman would be a wonderful fit for Ms. Brilliant," he nods his head toward the door.

 **AN: I am giving up the struggle. I have read every PM request, demand and threat, not to mention each review with direct and subtle suggestions and requests. The ride continues…**


	73. Chapter 73

**Changing Lives**

 **Thursday morning**

Maggie stomps into Michonne's office with a stack of files and snatches the chair closest to her away from the conference room table sitting down with a thud. "Humph," she utters.

Michonne glances over to her friend, "Everything okay?"

"Not in the least," she responds crisply.

"Can I help? Anything I can do?" she replies with concern.

"Not unless you can get my husband out of his laboratory and away from his new toys to give me a proper orgasm," she snaps.

Michonne's eyes widen in shock, "Oh my…"

"Exactly…he is so enamored with all his new gadgets and software; I am two steps away from buying a gadget for my software. It has been days…I do not go days," Maggie continues to vent.

"You are Maggie Rhee…remind him of everything he is missing at home," Michonne suggests.

Maggie pauses and a naughty, smutty smile lights up her face, "I got this," she concludes.

* * *

"Okay Evil Minions anything you want to add to this slide," Rick asks.

"How long do we have to endure the name calling?" Rosita whines.

"Until after my presentation this evening before the City Council," he responds.

"I am letting it pass because the man is under duress. He is the father of three," Sasha taunts.

"Funny…you leave my babies out of this. You took advantage of me-have you no shame?"

"We see the error of our ways," Rosita offers.

"I trained you so I know that is a lie. Now let's focus because after my chance encounter with Rep. Jones we need to be prepared for his fiscal arguments," Rick re-directs the discussion.

* * *

 **Thursday afternoon**

The classroom phone rings and the teacher stops her lesson to take the call, "Yes…end of period…not a problem."

She returns to the front of the room to continue instruction on rhetorical devices. The bell rings, "Judith may I speak with you please."

She slings her backpack over one shoulder and approaches his desk. "Yes, Ms. Karen."

"You need to report to the office," she explains.

"Do you know why?" her stomach fills with anxious knots.

"Sorry…I am sure it is no big deal. See you tomorrow," she smiles.

Judith smiles timidly and turns to leave. Each step builds the dread in her heart. She knows what this is…she has been here before. People walk past her chatting, completing the routine of going to class. She on the other hand is facing a new placement, new rules, new people, figuring out how to take care of herself-again. _I can remember the good times._

* * *

Eric reaches over to adjust Aaron's coordinating red bow tie with white polka dots. Aaron slaps his hand away, "Enough…find something else to do with your hands," he grits out.

"I…you are right. We are here things will go fine," he fidgets in his chair. They wait in the Family Court room for the proceedings to begin. They received the call this morning and Aaron systematically moved forward on bringing his family together and moving them forward.

The door opens and the case worker walks in with Judith trailing behind. She has a bulging duffle bag slung across her body, a backpack secure over both shoulders and a garment bag draped over her arm held tightly against her chest. She doesn't look up and all the energy and life they adored seems to have drained from her body. The case worker guides her to the hearing table on the right side of the chambers.

"Please rise for Judge Jacqui," the Bailiff announces.

"Thank you, please be seated. We are here to transfer placement for the ward of the court. I have reviewed the documentation and everything seems to be in place. Do we have any last minute objections or substantial changes?"

"No your honor," the case worker and manager both respond.

"Please rise…the transfer of placement is effective today and on track for permanent guardianship. With no objection I will see all parties in six months," she bangs the gavel.

Judith has not heard any part of the proceeding. She retreats within herself to the place where Deputy Daryl and Deputy Rick make sure she is safe; where she works with Ms. Denise to take care of their guys; where Ms. Sasha and Ms. Lonette make her feel pretty; and where she dances with Aaron and Eric at fancy weddings.

"Judith," her case worker touches her shoulder, "I want to introduce you to your new guardians."

"What's up Dork?" Aaron asks with glee.

Judith drops her garment bag. Her eyes bounce back and forth between Aaron and Eric. She can barely breathe and her eyes fill with tears. Eric kneels down and picks up the bag. Aaron removes the duffle and slings it over his shoulder. "We have a stop to make before we go home," he states. She remains speechless as Eric embraces her shoulders and guides her out of the hearing room. _Wishes come true._

* * *

Abe enters Emmitt's Pawn Shop, "How are things this fine day?"

"Nothing new…what can I do for the department today," he responds.

"We have had a couple burglaries and I wanted to know if you have seen an increase in business or new clientele?"

"Not to my knowledge…the usual suspects…I can keep any eye out for ya'," Emmitt offers.

"Thanks, just being proactive," Abe turns to exit. He returns to his car and calls Rosita. "Hey, nothing moving at Emmitt's…I think this might be a nothing burger."

* * *

 **Thursday evening**

"Where is my favorite Evil Minion?" Daryl enters Sasha's shouting down the hall.

"You are supposed to be on my side," Sasha responds.

"Sorry, brocade…in fact on behalf of the Brotherhood I am going to punish you," he threatens removing his uniform shirt.

"Is that right," she stands in the bedroom doorway in her underwear.

His voice drops dangerously low, "Yes, assume the position against the wall," he commands.

Sasha struts over to the closest wall placing her flat palms above her head. She spreads her legs and waits. Daryl traces her spine with his tongue before dropping his pants. He strokes himself considering where he wants to start. He releases his cock before reaching over her shoulder and into her bra to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipple with his right hand. Her forehead falls forward. He uses his left hand to slide her panties down onto her thighs. He guides himself inside her wet walls. "Bad, bad girl," he thrusts.

Sasha pants, "Yes I was so bad…punish me…make me pay."

* * *

"How may I help you?" the customer service representative greets.

"Yes, we need to add a line to our account and we want to transfer our upgrade to the new line," Eric explains. Judith still hasn't spoken because she still believes this is all a dream. "Judith you need to pick a color."

She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. She is completely overwhelmed. Aaron interjects, "How about the rose gold? That would be pretty-right?" She nods along. They complete the transaction and head back to the car. "Judith, are we moving too fast? If this is not what you want," he doesn't get to finish.

"No! I…it's just…I wished and hoped and it never works out but you came for me. I don't know what to do exactly but I promise to be so good you won't regret it," she tries to explain.

"Hey, you're our Girl now. You don't have to do anything but be yourself. We will take this one day at a time. Let's go home, have some dinner and you can ignore us playing with your new phone," he teases.

She laughs, "I will play with the phone but I can't ever ignore you."

* * *

The City Chamber is sparsely filled as the members proceed through the Order of Business. "That concludes old business. May I have a motion to open the floor to New Business?" The Clerk requests and records the names of the motioning members and the final vote. "Next up Deputy Rick Grimes for the Kings' County Sheriff's Department," she addresses the attendees.

Rick approaches the podium. Michonne dressed him in a crisp navy suit and the extra ice blue tie she ordered for the wedding. "Good evening, Council Members. On behalf of the department I have a short presentation as part of the formal proposal you received. We are requesting funding for a pilot program with the DA's Investigation Office to use body and dash cameras to enhance prosecution and provide on-going training for officers in the field," he begins. The lights dim and he presents the short power point highlighting the key components of the program.

"Deputy Grimes, this presentation is exceptional. May I ask why this is only a proposal for a pilot program?"

"We wanted to build a body of evidence for department wide use…In order to do that we need data, testimonials, and to determine any possible challenges to full implementation."

"Deputy, why do we need to spend the money? A place like Kings' County does not have the same problems as places more urban," Rep. Jones challenges.

"I disagree…we have not had to address the problems so now is an opportunity to be proactive. Equal protection under the law is a Constitutional requirement for all law enforcement agencies." _I am starting not to like him._

"Do you even have one example? I have never heard one complaint and I have served as part of this body for almost two decades." A few people in the audience scoff or roll their eyes.

Rick stares at the podium before looking up, "I have two nephews…one is white and the other is Black. They grew up side by side, smart, capable, fine young men. I would take a bullet for either one. I have watched women clutch their purses when my Black nephew passes by. I know he has been stopped by my colleagues and forced to explain his presence in specific parts of town. Kings' County can be better than that and this will help us get there," he concludes.

The atmosphere in the Chambers stills to a poignant silence. People lean forward in their seats riveted by Rick's command of the room. His oratory is simple, elegant and determined.

The Clerk calls for a motion and then the vote, "All those in favor say aye," she records the vote, "All those opposed. The ayes have it the proposal passed." Those in attendance clap with vigor as Rick takes his seat. Michonne reaches over with her left hand and squeezes his right. She uses her right hand to dab away her tears. _Team Grimes did you hear your Daddy? He is the best man we know._

* * *

"Amy I have my own room. It is temporary because we will move soon but I can put all my things away if I want…yes, this is my new number and we are taking selfies tomorrow. Meet me out front in the morning. I get dropped off now. I gotta go we are having dinner-together; that''s one of the rules…thanks," she ends the call.

She enters the kitchen almost on tip-toe and waits. "Pick any seat you want," Eric directs.

The center of the table is covered with a giant platter of spaghetti and meatballs, a basket of garlic bread and a pitcher of lemonade with fresh strawberries slices. "Tomorrow we have a parent conference with your teachers. We want to know everything that is happening and what we need to do to support you," Aaron explains.

She nods. Eric points to the refrigerator, "We have a list of things we thought we could do together. We made it while we waited for you to come. You can cross things out or add anything you like."

She clears her throat and they hold their breath because she hasn't said much, "Can we eat because I am starving and I don't even care if it tastes good."

They laugh from their gut, "Sorry, please dig in." She reaches out and brings the platter toward her plate scooping a generous amount and stabbing a giant meatball. They glance at each other with giant geeky smiles. _Our family is complete._


	74. Chapter 74

**Healing**

 **Friday**

Judith, Eric and Aaron enter the front office. "How may I help you this morning?" the office clerk greets.

"Good morning, we need to update Judith's emergency contact information and we have a teacher conference scheduled," Eric responds.

"Sure…here are the forms you need to complete and I will let her counselor know you are ready," she hands them a clipboard and a set of documents.

Eric checks the appropriate boxes and begins listing emergency numbers and health care provider numbers. "Judith, do you have enough snack bar money? Are you sure your lunch is big enough?" Aaron asks.

"I am carrying a mini-ice chest-I have enough food. I never go to the snack bar but I think five dollars should last for a week," she confirms.

"Jude, the five dollars is for today," he clarifies.

"Oh..," she doesn't get to finish because the counselor calls them to the conference room

The teachers introduce themselves and identify the class they teach. They each praise her hard work and the recent improvement in her performance. "Is there anything we could do to help?" Eric asks.

Ms. Karen, the English teacher, speaks up, "I know this sounds quaint but Judith would really benefit from being read to on a daily basis. She works hard but there is a word deficit. She has not had access to good literature. If she could hear the richness of the language combined with the opportunity to use the new vocabulary regularly I know she could bridge the gap."

Eric smiles brightly, "Done, is there a specific list or can we create our own?"

"I will create a list based on her assessment scores but I recommend you start with something she likes," she suggests.

"Judith is a strong athlete. Our seasons are over but maybe the Parks & Recreation has something. I suggest track and field but maybe there is a sport she is interested in already," the PE teacher offers.

They bring the meeting to a close and prepare to leave, "Remember Eric will pick you up and you have all our numbers so you can call if you need anything," Aaron over explains. She nods and they stand awkwardly.

"Can we take a picture?" she asks quietly. _This feels like the first day of school._

"Absolutely," they all bring out their phones making sure each one captures the moment. Judith pauses before she grabs each one by the waist and squeezes them tight. She jogs down the hallway in search of her friends.

* * *

Mike enters the lobby of his old law firm. His eyes roam the posh décor and the hallowed names on the wall. He tries to remember the hopes and dreams he had for himself and his life when he first started. His mind draws a blank because he had no hopes or dreams; only a calculated plan to project a vision of his life that was not of his own making. He ponders if he ever had a vision of what he wanted or was it always who the Good Reverend decided he should be.

"You ready to do this?" Andrea's voice interrupts his musing.

"You have my money?" he replies. She hands him an envelope with a cashier's check for the maximum amount she can authorize without Philip's signature.

They make their way to the managing partner's office. The greetings are exchanged and they take their seats. "I have to say I am extremely curious about the nature of this meeting," the aging attorney opens the conversation.

"I needed to…no, I wanted to come forward and prepare the firm for the vile, reprehensible actions of my husband that are soon to be exposed," Andrea introduces in a shaky voice. _This performance has to be pitch- perfect._ "The allegations against my husband are true and the DA in Kings' County has an air tight case she will bring before the court. He has accepted a deal and his allocution to the charges is guaranteed. I am a victim and our previous junior associate, Mike Owen, is a contemporaneous witness to my pain and suffering from his emotional and sexual abuse," she finishes.

"Sir, she is correct. I tried to provide assistance so she might escape the hostile environment but as a classic abused woman she would not extricate herself from the circumstances. My knowledge of her abusive relationship is one of the reasons I left the firm," he provides. _Maybe I can create a way back in._

"How much exposure are we talking about? When is the trial date? Are you prepared to take action now?" the managing partner's tone is shrewd.

Andrea weeps softly, "We will need a full public relations campaign. The trial is likely within the next month or two; and yes I have the courage to take action now."

He picks up his phone, "Get the crisis team in my office yesterday." He looks back to Andrea, "I know you are scared but we can get this done. Mike thank you for coming forward," he stands and shakes his hand.

"I was glad to help," he returns the gesture.

* * *

 **Late afternoon**

Eric waits in the pick-up/drop off lane. He taps his finger against the steering wheel. He hears the bell and the escalating sounds of adolescent chatter and laughing. He turns to the left and watches Judith hug her friend. She searches the line of vehicles before walking briskly toward him. He pushes the lever to lower the window, "You ready?"

Judith pulls the passenger door open, "Yes," she greets sliding into the seat and securing her seat belt.

"How was your day? Anything exciting happen? Do you have homework or a special project?" _I cannot stop rattling._

"Today was good…I need to revise a paper," she replies.

"Would you like some help?" he asks.

"You would go to the library with me?"

"Is the library where you like to do your work?"

"How else would I get it done if I didn't go to the library?" she tilts her head with a curious squint to her eyes.

"We have a desktop, laptop and a printer in the office," he explains.

"I didn't know I could use those," she mumbles.

He waits until he stops at the intersection and turns to the left, "Judith, you do not have to do things by yourself anymore. Anything in the house you can use. If you need help you just have to ask; although, I wouldn't ask Aaron about math. It is not his best subject-but you did not hear that from me." They both laugh.

She glances over, "Can we stop by the station? They don't know where I am and Ms. Denise will worry."

He nods, "Next stop Kings' County Sheriff Department."

* * *

Tyreese stands in the middle of the expansive athletic field. He is dressed in layers of sweats to ward of the fall weather. He blows his whistle and the kids move to the next athletic station. "Excuse me, are you Coach Williams?"

"I am," he extends his gloved hand, "You are?" he asks.

"I am Ms. Karen…the English teacher. I was unable to complete the progress reports before the end of the school day but I promised the children I would deliver them to the field," she laughs, "They were clear that you would not accept excuses."

"Thank you I am trying to instill a set of expectations and standards," he explains.

"You have been successful or I wouldn't be here," she compliments.

"Thank you…if I have questions may I contact you?" he scans the pages quickly.

"Of course, my contact information is included and I know my colleagues will be responsive as well," she turns to leave and calls over her shoulder, "This is a good way to use your retirement #85."

* * *

 **Saturday**

"Rick," Michonne calls. She is on her hands and knees inserting electric socket plugs. He enters the den with a bowl of banana pudding and a spoon secure between his pouty lips.

He withdraws the spoon from his mouth, flips it over and licks off all remnants of the sweet treat, "What?" _If she wants out of here on time she needs to stop showing me her ass._

She watches in fascination and tilts her head. _Is he trying to get me riled up or just enjoying his food?_

She shakes her head to dislodge her sexy thoughts. "This coffee table has sharp edges so we need to move it to the parlor…plus I don't like it in here. I changed my mind about the curtains in the dining room. I need to finish the socket plugs…did you finish the cabinets?" she runs through her mental checklist.

"I am almost done with the childproof locks for the bottom kitchen cabinets and then we need to finish preparing the nursery for painting before we head out. We need to stop at the Folks to borrow their drop cloths," he retreats to the kitchen.

* * *

Daryl leans back in his recliner completing a course assignment. He hits submit and calls for Sasha. She enters the room and crawls into his lap over the arm of the chair. He chuckles, "Hey Sweetheart," he kisses her cheek.

"What's up Baby?" she chirps.

"We need to get our stuff together?"

"What stuff?" she shrugs.

"We are engaged and planning or you are planning our wedding. Should we be living together?" _Please say yes._

"Do you want to live together?"

He uses his finger to lift her chin so he can look into her eyes, _"_ Sasha, we are having this conversation. No hinting…no secret messages or expecting me to read your mind," he states.

"Fine…" she takes a deep breath, "I think we should live together."

"Okay…which one of us is moving-do you have a preference?" She shakes her head.

"Alright…I want my garage and my recliner so you can move in and decorate. I will lift, paint and re-arrange as much as you want. Deal?"

Sasha straddles his lap, "Deal," she covers his face with kisses.

* * *

"I wanted to show you the room I picked for their naps," Ms. Jolene explains.

"This is nice…the sunlight is wonderful…you didn't have to go the extra mile and re-arrange your home for baby naps," Michonne chuckles.

"It was not any trouble at all. Now that we have a trio I am glad we made the space," she smiles softly, "I was thinking about painting maybe," she trails off but doesn't really finish.

"Ms. Jolene, are you okay…I know we are all worried but we just have to focus on healthy babies," she states.

"I know those babies will arrive safe and sound because God cannot be that cruel," she stares out the window.

 _No...Bless her heart._

"I always wanted more…Rick was so perfect. We tried…it never happened and we didn't discuss it. We just poured everything we had into Rick and he fulfilled every parent's dream so why complain. For a long time I felt cheated, but now I realize this was God's plan all along and it is so much better."

Michonne stands behind her and embraces her around her shoulders. "Our babies have the best grandma ever with all her special, perfected love." Jolene reaches up and uses her hands to squeeze Michonne's arms.


	75. Chapter 75

**For Carl**

 **Three weeks later…Saturday evening**

Carl enters the gaming store. He was supposed to meet Noah twenty minutes ago. They had a full night ahead of them meeting their Girls at the County Art Expo to view Enid's great vision. _Whatever that means._ He joined Noah as he waited to make a purchase, "Sorry, I had to stop for gas."

"No worries…I am in no great rush. I hope there is food at this thing."

"I doubt it…we should hit the food court just in case," Carl responds.

The cashier returns to the front counter, "Who was next?" he stares at Carl.

Carl shakes his head. _Here we go._ Noah exhales evenly, "Really…I have been standing here for at least ten minutes. You saw me standing here when you went to return the item from the guy in front of me. Now you want to play ignorant to serve the white dude before me…the white dude who is not holding any merchandise." _I do not have it to give today._

The sales associate face reddens, "I was just trying to be fair…I apologize…let me just ring up your purchase," he stammers.

"Fair...really. Get your manager so I can explain why you will not be getting my money today or in the future," he retorts.

"Or mine," Carl chimes in. They share a fist bump.

* * *

Carl and Noah enter the exhibit hall maneuvering through the throngs of people, "America said they are in the back corner." A sizable gathering of guys blocks their view. George Michael's Freedom; Janet Jackson's Control; and Salt-N-Pepa's Expression play in a loop over the speakers.

"Damn…they are hot as hell…Best part-they are walking around the hall…Isn't that the computer chick?…I am shooting my shot…I thought she was with that guy that beat down Negan?... Who cares?"

The longer Noah and Carl listen the stronger the rage builds until they push their way through the group to see for themselves what has brought unwanted attention to their girlfriends: Poster-sized photos of the 'Geek Squad' mounted to the wall.

Sophia stands behind an old-fashioned cash register with her arms folded on top of the machine; Enid's torso is hidden behind an antique camera with black flap; America sits in a pretzel pose with Noah's large laptop covered in Star Wars stickers hiding her upper body from view; and finally Justice stands with her arms crossed at the wrist resting on top of her head, her cleavage is covered by a black jacket and the top button of the skin tight jeans is undone.

Their faces morph into a scowl. Their chests rise and fall rapidly-all rational thought is gone. "You finally made it," Sophia's voice cuts through. They respond with a collective grunt. _Shit._ "Look, don't go all buck nutty…what you see is an illusion," she attempts to explain.

"Illusion…exactly what do you think those guys are imagining?" Noah rants.

"I am going to have to spend the entire night defending both of you. Where is Josh by the way?" Carl voices his displeasure.

The remainder of the Squad approaches laughing. Sophia turns and shakes her head hoping her Girls will pick up the non-verbal cue. Justice catches the tensing of Carl's jaw. She walks in front of him and pulls his folded arms apart and wraps them around her waist, "Look closely…Who's jacket am I wearing? Did you even notice the jewelry? Look at my eyes…I was thinking about you and how amazing you make me feel," she whispers slowly to calm him down.

He inhales deeply, his eyes sweeping the poster. With her direction he notices the Black Panther logo on his varsity style jacket and the glint of the gold chain against her skin, "Double-sided tape." Carl bites the area between her neck and shoulder before closing his lips and sucking gently, "I have more amazing waiting for you tonight. Do not go far," he instructs. She shivers in his embrace and her core tingles.

* * *

 **Late night**

Carl backs his car into an alley for extra parking behind the Comix Shop and kills the ignition. He climbs over the console; reclining the passenger seat with his left hand while he trails open mouth kisses against the column of Justice's neck. Her heart races as she parts her legs ever so slightly to allow them both to fit in the shared seat.

 _ **Girl it's only you…I just want to be your man…How does it feel…In between your thighs…Kiss you all up and down…How does it feel…**_

Two and a half hours later she straddles his lap. His hands creep under her shirt and bra so his thumbs can stroke her nipples to ripened peaks. Their lips fuse together and their tongues coil against one another savoring the taste and texture. Justice presses her mound against his rock solid erection and releases a breathy moan. He pushes back with his pelvis creating a delicious friction that raises the temperature within the car and fogs up every window.

Carl slides one hand from her chest, down her spine and grips her ass for greater leverage as they continue to grind against one another. "Yes…like that," he groans. She pulls back slightly to breathe and stares into his lust filled eyes; never stopping the figure eight pattern her hips make. Her hair is disheveled and her lips are swollen. _She has never been more beautiful._

Justice feels explosive pressure in her spine and slows her hips to a stop. She leans her forehead against his, panting, "Carl…I…can we…do you," she stammers.

He stops to regain his senses and picks up on her anxiety, "Hey…our first time will not be in this car," he states with a soft kiss to confirm his sincerity. Justice exhales in relief. "Why don't we cool things down before I have to take you home," he suggests. She hugs him to her chest and nods against his cheek.

 _ **I get so breathless when you call my name…There's a chemistry, energy…when we're all alone**_

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Justice and Carl were excused from English to complete their Junior Senators paperwork and reflection essay required for participation. His voice interrupts the tapping of their fingers against the keys of their laptops. "I think we should talk about college," he introduces.

"What about it?" she never looks away from the screen.

"I was thinking…should we attend the same school or at least be in the same area?" _Take a leap of faith._

Justice stops typing, her eyes fixed on her still fingers and her heart picks up speed, "Are you talking about us beyond high school?"

"I think we could be…I would like us to be," his voice gains clarity.

She peers up at him over her screen, "Are you sure because that means you want to be my person."

"Your person?" he questions.

"My person…the one I call when I need to hide a dead body. The person that sees me at my worst and still believes there is something worth saving," she explains. _I need him to binge Grey's Anatomy with me._

He laughs, "So you are prepared to hide a body for me?"

"I think you are worth a felony or two," she winks.

"Cool. You think Ms. Penelope would be okay with a College Road Trip?" he pushes.

Justice shrugs, "Maybe." _What is he up to?_

Carl nods and a smile that displays every tooth in his mouth breaks across his face. _I have a person._

* * *

 **Friday**

The 'Geek Squad' made their way down the hall distracted by their conversation. "Sophia, are you really kicking Josh to the curb? He has been trying so hard lately," Enid asks.

"I don't know…maybe he can be more consistent," she shrugs in response. The discussion is interrupted by yelling.

"Get off me!" They all turn in the direction of the voice. Carl is pulling Roxanne's hand off his butt. Justice removes her dangling, cowrie shell earrings placing them in the front pocket of her jeans. Each girl drops their bag against the bank of lockers and power walks toward the stand-off a few feet away. Justice's momentum builds the closer she gets. _I am beating this trashy bitch down._

"Don't you want to know all the things my hands can do?" Roxanne suggests looking up at him, "I could make you forget…" her statement is cut off by a hard shove. She stumbles back on her heels, "What the hell?"

"Exactly…what the hell do you think you are doing? I see you are below basic…so I am going to have to show you because you did not understand when I told you," Justice rants. She charges forward prepared to strike. Carl drops Roxanne's arm and tries to stop his tiny warrior but he forgets how physically strong she is. He tries to carry her away over his shoulder but the force of her forward movement causes him to spin them away from her target. Justice swings her legs out wide stretching to make contact. WHACK! Her foot connects knocking Roxanne sideways causing her head to bounce off a metal locker.

 **AN: Thank you to everyone who reached out to make sure I was still alive. You will never know how much that meant. {Huge smile} I will not tell a lie…the MSF messed me and the Muse up! I honestly feel traumatized…the nerve…the audacity…there are not adequate words for the level of anguish and unbridled rage. Just know that I will continue to take care of our baby in this AU.**


	76. Chapter 76

**On to the Next**

 **Saturday**

Penelope tucked into the corner chaise lounge at 'Eden' with her new favorite book and a moist piece of cinnamon crunch coffee cake. She started frequenting the college hot spot on Justice's recommendation. She sighed. Her daughter…who had recently kicked a girl upside the head for "Grabbing her man's ass." Parenting was not getting easier. A rich baritone voice interrupted her non-mommy time.

"May I join you?" Dean Hamilton stood before her like a Black Prince. His bold thighs were covered in black Levi's and a purple crew neck sweater stretched across his muscled chest. His Caesar cut and goatee were lined to perfection while his green eyes sparkled.

 _This man just jumped off the pages of Ebony-damn!_ "Of course, how are you enjoying your Saturday?" she responds cool, calm and collected.

He retrieves a chair from the neighboring table. "So far so good," he states while lowering himself onto the chair. "I just left the Barber Shop and Carl recommended I check this place out so I figured today was a good a day as any other," he shares. "How about you…how is your Saturday?"

"The usual…errands, Beauty Shop later," she pauses, "I need to thank you for what you did for Justice yesterday. I don't know what she was thinking. Her entire future could have been destroyed," he doesn't let her finish.

"May I call you Penelope?" he questions.

"Please," she offers.

"Penelope, I have hundreds of parents that would kill to have your problem. Justice is smart, capable, mature and fiercely determined. She has everything you have worked so hard to develop. For once she acted like a typical 16 year old. Cut both of you some slack."

She exhales, "Thanks, but I just want her to have every opportunity and you and I both know Mrs. Cole or any of the others would have expelled her Black behind with a quickness."

"Not true. Thanks to Carl's statement alleging sexual harassment and assault citing Penal Code and legal precedent the outcome was pre-determined…that boy is a phenom. He is not letting anything happen to his girlfriend on his watch," he chuckles.

She laughs, "I won't lie…I feel like we both hit the jackpot with him."

"I am pretty sure he believes he is the winner and he is not wrong." Malcolm eyes roam her face slowly lingering on her mouth, "Women like the two of you only come around once in a lifetime." _I hope she takes the hint._

Penelope stares and her mouth parts slightly before she gulps and stares at her lap. He reaches across the space with his left hand and places his finger under her chin raising her face so he can look directly in her eyes, "You are stunning, formidable and the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I am being completely inappropriate but I am not passing up this chance. When you are ready you know where to find me." He removes his finger, stands, turns toward the exit and saunters out with a soulful strut.

She watches him leave. Her breathing is shallow and her heart pounds. _Now that is more than a baby step._

* * *

Maggie rolled over on the couch waking from her nap. She groans angrily tossing the blanket off her body before sitting up. The smell of French fries causes her to turn her head toward the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rhee," Glenn greets without turning away from the stove, "I have a hearty lunch just about ready for you." She enters the kitchen and lowers herself into the chair but doesn't respond. "I know work has kept me busy but I plan to make it up to you. We can do whatever you like…binge watch some girly show, drive in the country," she cuts him off.

"Dick! You are neglecting a top husband priority," she exclaims. He places the plate in front of her while running the other hand between her thighs. He makes sure his finger tips only graze the crotch of her jeans.

"You think so…I haven't heard you complain. Are you sure you are not exaggerating? What was that comment you made about wasting minutes of your life?" _How much more riled up can she get?_

"Glenn, you know how my mouth is…it was a joke. I didn't mean it…come on-stop punishing me," she whines.

He pushes his finger harder against her. He feels her hips move forward to create some friction and he draws his finger back. "I don't know…you aren't really begging yet-the sex can wait. Enjoy your lunch." He removes his hand and walks back down the hall.

Maggie stares in shock. She snatches up a handful of fries and shoves them in her mouth chewing forcefully. _No one is leaving this house until I get some dick._

* * *

Aaron and Eric stand outside Victoria Secrets wide-eyed trying to summon the courage to enter. Judith stands between them looking up glancing back and forth. They have been standing there for almost ten minutes. The awkward family is approached by an energetic group, "Hey Aaron, what are you up to?" Justice greets with the 'Geek Squad' surrounding her.

"Oh, thank God...we need your help. We are trying to take Judith shopping and we are in uncharted territory," he explains glancing at the store.

"No worries," she turns to Judith, "My name is Justice. Would you like to do some shopping with me and my Girls?" she nods her head back toward her friends.

Her eyes widen, "I remember you from the wedding…you are a really good dancer. I don't want to be in the way though," she offers as a means of explanation.

"Not a chance…right ladies?" Justice seeks to reassure the young girl.

"Absolutely…It will be fun," they smile to encourage Judith's agreement.

Justice embraces Judith around the shoulders and pulls her over and begins introductions. The Girls engage Judith in a lively conversation to allow Justice to speak with Aaron and Eric. "What does she need or do you know?" They shake their heads back and forth before handing her a stack of bills. "You may want to wait in the food court. This is going to take a while," she explains before returning to the group.

Eric and Aaron breathe a sigh of relief. "We need to get her number and keep it on speed dial," Eric suggests.

"Yeah…we should have called Sasha. I guess it does take a village," Aaron responds.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Contemporary gospel music fills The Café and Journey moves between tables greeting patrons. As assistant manager she pitched the idea of a Gospel Brunch to compete with the Bistro and the idea proved popular and lucrative. The bell chimed and the large party that reserved the center tables entered with boisterous voices and laughter. "Welcome, follow me…we have your tables ready," she gestures toward the medium-sized tables pushed together in the middle of the room.

Daryl and Sasha lead the way followed by Rosita, Abe, Jesus and Xavier. They review the specialized menu; "Sorry we are late," Rick announces ushering Michonne into the closest empty chair.

"Where's Maggie and Glenn," Rosita asks without looking up from her menu.

"I don't think they are joining us…they have some business to handle," Michonne offers.

"So they're bumping uglies," Abe interjects only to receive the side-eye from the group. "I know I'm right and so do y'all. Stop being so touchy," he huffs.

Moments later the group enjoys each other's company while waiting for their food. "I have got to shop today. Wrap dresses, definitely maternity jeans, over-sized tops and new bras. We were running late because nothing fits," Michonne explains to the ladies. She paired one of Rick's light blue v-neck sweaters with a pair of leggings and accessorized with an assortment of long beaded necklaces.

"You look great though…the pregnancy glow is real," Sasha compliments.

"Thanks, I am nervous about how big I am going to get but it will be worth it once we have those healthy babies in our arms," she shrugs.

Rick responds to her comment by kissing her temple and rubbing her protruding belly, "You look amazing and I look forward to having more of you to love."

"Awe," most of the table responds. "Yeah, you better kiss ass after knocking her up with a litter," Abe jabs. The table erupts in laughter.

Rick lowers his blushing face and shakes his head from side to side. _I am never going to hear the end of this._ Michonne reaches over and runs her fingers through his curls, "Leave my Superman alone," she chides.

* * *

Maggie lays spread eagle on the bed. Every inch of her is quivering. He used his mouth and tongue to map every inch of her skin, "Please…I was a bad girl…I am begging…every part of me is begging," she whimpers.

Glenn strokes his rock hard dick before pushing into her with just the head. "Is this what you need?" She moans. He keeps his right hand on his dick and guides it around her entrance in a clockwise motion never allowing more than the head inside of her throbbing walls. Maggie squirms and lifts her hips desperate for him to plunge deeper but he continues to tease. The torture is testing her sanity. He ups the intensity by using the thumb of his left hand to flick her clit back and forth.

"Hot damn!" she exclaims as an orgasm ripples through her body. Glenn surges in and pounds her without restraint. "Yess…this…is…the…best…dick of my life," she shrieks as multiple orgasms slam into each other.

Hours later their exhausted bodies languish in the steamy shower. Glenn leans back as Maggie shampoos his hair. She giggles styling his wet locks into a Mohawk. He wipes the soap from his eyes and pulls her in close to whisper in her ear, "I love you with everything that I am-never forget that." She closes her eyes to let his words nourish her heart and soul.

* * *

Michonne and Sasha rifle through the racks of clothing. "Are you sure we are in the maternity section because this stuff is too cute. I may have to buy this wrap dress for myself," Sasha praises holding up the hanger.

"I know…I thought it would be a bunch of moo-moos but clearly I was wrong."

"Not to bring down the mood but how are things going with Queen Cray-Cray?"

Michonne offers a resigned sigh, "She completed her sessions successfully-whatever that means so we can't extend the current order beyond the initial time frame. She no longer works at the court house so I don't see us having to interact."

Sasha nods, "You know I hate to be like this but…have you seen the bus benches? Why do they look like they are re-living the prom," she snickers.

Michonne's mouth twitches, "Please stop."

"Girl I am serious. The only thing missing is a corsage and a crown. What is the slogan again?"

"Kings' County Security Firm will keep your Queen safe," she repeats. They share a glance and burst into laughter.

One hour later they are in the shoe section checking out, "I am buying one pair of black flats as a compromise but I refuse to give up my shoes," Michonne rants.

"That's right girl-fight the power," Sasha holds up her left hand in a fist.

They turn to exit, "Speak of the devil…remember I have my knife," Sasha offers.

"What?" Michonne looks up from returning her wallet to her purse and comes face to face with Lori.

"Wow, I guess the grapevine got it right. Congratulations…I can see you really are eating for two," she attacks with a fake smile.

 _Is this heifer calling me fat?_ Michonne slowly slides her hand over her baby bump drawing Lori's attention. "Actually I am eating for four…when Rick Grimes wants you to have his babies he doesn't waste time…I know you wouldn't understand. Enjoy your day. I am going home to my adoring husband to work on our babies' nursery."

Sasha tries to smother her laughter but the effort is futile. Lori's eyes narrow and simmering rage pulses at her temples watching them walk away. She laces her fingers through her hair tugging at the roots. _Triplets...this isn't happening…I can still win._


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: Sorry I have been MIA but life…this is just a little something to get back in the swing of things. Thanks for your patience and continued support.**

 **Sweet Thangs**

 **Monday**

Eric and Aaron moved around each other in the cozy bathroom completing their morning routine. "I am starting to worry," Eric interrupts their comfortable silence.

"I know…she hasn't unpacked anything. Maybe we are doing something wrong or moving too fast."

"I just want her to feel comfortable-at home. She seems to enjoy family book club; but it's hard to tell because she is so quiet."

"Let's give it more time. I know that joyous little girl filled with light and life is in there somewhere," Aaron states with confidence.

Their heads snap to the right as Judith's shower singing voice screeches down the hallway, " _ **Girl put your records on…tell me your favorite song…go ahead, let your hair down**_."

They move closer to the hallway glancing at each other, "That is new."

Giant smiles stretch their cheeks, "That voice is the most off key, out of tune, wonderful thing I have ever heard," Eric gushes. They join in humming along while dressing for their day.

* * *

Michonne reviews motions for a court appearance later in the week. A new judge was assigned to take over the vacant docket. _The Judge Blake nightmare is almost over._ An incoming text interrupts her progress: Nursery decals arrived! She responds smiling to herself: Paint party!

Aaron enters, "The new judge is a woman from the coast…California or maybe New York. She is smart, attractive and all business."

Michonne shakes her head, "How do you get all this information?"

"Mess Hall…my new lunch buddy who replaced 'She who will not be named' is assigned to her courtroom," he explains.

"Switching topics…how are things going at home? Is being a dad everything you thought it would be?"

A wide smile spreads across his face, "It is everything…exhilarating, terrifying, eye-opening. I…we both feel really blessed."

"Judith is a lucky girl- any advice for us soon-to-be parents?"

"Yeah, fake 'til you make it," they both laugh.

* * *

Rick stopped at the home store to get the special order paint for the nursery on his way to pick up Michonne from work. He re-arranged his schedule to make sure he could drop her off and pick her up every day. The restraining order for Lori could not be extended and Judge Blake was still not behind bars. _I alone can keep them safe_.

He pulls into her vacant parking space to wait. Michonne opens the passenger door and lifts the plastic food container from the seat before sliding into the car, "Hey Handsome. What are we having today?" she greets.

"All your favorite vegetables: snow peas, carrots, and celery with Cesar dressing for dipping."

She lifts the lid and starts snacking while Rick turns the wheel hand over hand to exit the parking lot. "Do we have time to stop at the car dealership? I reviewed their inventory online and I have a short list of cars I am interested in. I appreciate you taking the swing shift so we can carpool but I need you to start sleeping properly."

"Gorgeous, do not worry. I am sleeping just fine. Plus this is fun-don't you think," he attempts to reassure.

"Of course, but we have two busy careers and three children to raise…We need two cars…am I missing something? Did we miscalculate our budget?" _Why is he resisting?_

"No, we both reviewed the budget-we're on track. We will get to the car. Let's focus on the nursery…I picked up the extra paint," he re-directs.

Michonne continues to munch away, "Good…paint tonight…decals later this week. We need to make a decision on the cribs and place the order. We need to get as much done as possible before I am too big to help."

Rick waits at the red stop light. He turns to face her. "Look at me…I love you. Stop talking about being big. Your body is amazing…growing to nurture all the life our love created. I will always be grateful and you should be too," he states emphatically.

She watches his face filled with love and wonder, "You are right. I knew there was a reason I married you," she puckers her lips and offers a quick kiss over the console.

He adds an extra kiss to her nose, "Now let's get going…the nursery isn't going to paint itself," he smiles.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Rick pays the delivery driver and retreats into the house placing the pizza on the kitchen table. "Michonne, come down for dinner," he calls through the house. He opens the kitchen cabinets retrieving plates and glasses. He grabs the fresh parmesan cheese and juice from the refrigerator. _Where is she?_

Michonne bounces to the beat of the music as she continues to apply fresh paint to the nursery walls using the long handled roller brush.

 _ **Isn't she lovely…isn't she wonderful…made from love…I never thought through love we'd be welcoming one as lovely as she…**_

Rick stands in the doorway watching his radiant wife. She is wearing his denim shirt pulling against her pregnant belly. There is a paint smudge on her cheek and a splat of paint on the red polish of her big toe. He shakes his head, "Gorgeous…time for dinner," he interrupts.

She pivots toward him and her locs swing around and land on her right shoulder, "Perfect," she responds with a bright smile. He snaps a picture. "We can finish the second coat after-Team Grimes is starving." She wraps the wet roller in a plastic bag.

"Really…do I have Team Grimes to thank for the meat lover's pizza instead of that healthy concoction you usually make me eat?"

Michonne approaches him and moves in close. She uses her finger to trace down the bridge of his nose before pressing her lips to the tip. "Yes you do…and you can thank them by making sure their mama gets her root beer float for desert," she replies.

Rick's eyes worship her from head to toe before moving in and capturing her mouth in a ravishing kiss. _How is it she keeps getting sexier?_ He grips her hip with one hand and her ass with the other. He starts to lower them to the carpeted floor. Michonne places her hands on his shoulders and pushes away, "Rick…slow down-wait," she instructs out of breath.

"What? We have time and the pizza is not going anywhere."

She whispers, "We are not getting busy in the nursery."

"Are you serious?" he watches her face, "You're serious…there isn't even furniture yet."

"So, this is their space...the perfect space where we will rock them to sleep; read bedtime stories, and sing lullabies. We have more than enough rooms for non-mommy-daddy time," she explains.

"You're right…forgive me babies but your mama is smoking hot," he lowers his head to address her bump. She laughs and grasps his hand leading him downstairs.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Sasha and Jesus meet to review their upcoming conference presentation. They submitted a presentation outline to the bi-annual Investigator's Conference to be held in Macon, Georgia. "Deanna approved the power point slides and the participant handouts," she explains.

"Cool…we present Wednesday afternoon and Friday morning-correct," he clarifies.

She nods her head up and down. "Have you reviewed the conference schedule? If we split up we can gather twice the information to share with the staff when we return"

"I agree. I feel a little guilty leaving Javier. I know it sounds silly since he will be home with two capable parents but," he can't find the words to finish.

"Of course you do…you're a good daddy. I am not a parent yet, but I bet Facetime will help," she smiles.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Tuesday night**

Daryl enters the bedroom where Sasha is packing in preparation for her conference. He notices the stack of bras and underwear waiting to be placed within the suitcase. He runs his rough hand over the smooth lace and silk. _Why does she need to take my panties?_ "Hey Baby…are you sure you will be okay moving while I am gone?" she gestures toward the boxes littered around the space.

"Yep, I need to keep busy since you are leaving me for a week," he whines.

"Daryl Dixon…I will be in Macon for not even a full week. I plan to take care of you before I go," she winks.

He strides over and pulls her body into his chest holding fast to her ass, "You and I know I need a little something-something every day."

She shakes with laughter, "You will be fine…they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"My heart is already bursting with love for you…I don't need a break," he whispers in her ear while nuzzling her neck.

Sasha slides her hand over his jeans stroking his stiff shaft, "Hmm…Baby." _I hope I can hold out a few days._


	78. Chapter 78

**Make it do what it do**

 **Wednesday**

Sasha returned to her modest hotel room after a long day of presentations and session participation. She promised to meet Jesus and other attendees for the networking happy hour. After selecting a business casual outfit she rifles through her suitcase looking for her underwear. After her third search came up empty she picked up her phone, selected Big D from her contact list and waited impatiently. "Hey Sweetheart," Daryl answers pleasantly.

"Don't sweetheart me…you are holding my underwear hostage.

"I am not. Do you honestly believe I would let you leave without panties? Check the front pouch of your weekend bag," Daryl directs.

Sasha grabs the Army green, quilted weekend duffle with cognac leather straps; unzipping the front and searching inside. She pulls out a package of Jockey seamless panties. "Are you serious?" her voice elevates.

"Deadly…those are travel panties. The ones you tried to pack were not interested in leaving…we talked about," he explains without a hint of shame.

"You had a discussion with my panties…you are absolutely a fool," she shakes her head.

"You're jealous because we have an understanding," he teases.

"Well if I can't use them neither can you…whatever dirty deeds you have planned are off the table." she challenges.

Daryl is silent, "Look here Sasha we agreed on phone sex before you left."

"I don't know Daryl…I probably won't feel very sexy later. Choices have consequences…enjoy your evening," she disconnects the call.

* * *

Andre's vintage white Jaguar with the white leather interior pulled to a stop in front of the elegant home on Oak Street. To his surprise a simple turn on the dance floor at his niece's wedding reception caused him to open a door he purposely closed a decade ago when his wife lost her battle with ovarian cancer.

He thoroughly enjoyed Mrs. Williams' company and continued to get to know her via e-mail during the day and intimate phone calls in the evenings. The burgeoning relationship with Eva was fresh and enthralling. At this stage in their lives they had no illusions about who they are as individuals or what they want from a companion; they were two full grown adults enjoying each other's company and exploring what life still had to offer.

He approached the front door in a dapper black pinstriped, double breasted suit with a striking eggplant colored tie and matching pocket square. His Bostonian's were buffed to perfection at the old school barbershop while he received a classic straight razor shave with brush applied cream and a hot towel. He clasped the Magnolia corsage in the floral box with both hands after ringing the door bell.

Eva opened the door gently and offered a dazzling smile to her gentleman caller. "Good evening Andre…please come in…I only need a moment."

His savored her presence. The dusty rose silk blouse with the asymmetrical collar tucked neatly into her soft grey palazzo pants highlighted her voluptuous curves and flawless brown skin. Her fresh roller set allowed her silver curls and waves to lay effortless across the crown of her head evoking images of Dorothy Dandridge and Diahann Carroll. She gestured to the well appointed living room for him to take a seat as she disappeared down the hallway. She re-emerged minutes later carrying a silver evening bag and shimmering grey pashmina wrap. "I think I'm ready…thank you for your patience."

"Actually," he stood, "I think you are missing a little something," he gestures toward her with the corsage in his hand. "I know this is terribly old-fashioned but a beautiful woman should never leave unadorned by the best of nature's bounty."

Eva extended her left arm, "I do declare…real men still exist. I am definitely looking forward to what tonight has to offer."

Andre removed the corsage and secured it to her wrist, "The best is yet to come." He raises his arm to usher them into a night filled with infinite possibilities.

* * *

 **Thursday**

"Cut!" the director bellowed across the Kings' County cable access studio. The crew and staff groaned in frustration. He approached the pair standing awkwardly in the middle of the set. The standard amount of time allocated for filming a local business infomercial was 2-3 hours. The KCSF shoot approached hour 6 with no end in sight.

The first sets of delays were caused by the female co-star's multiple, ridiculous wardrobe, hair and make-up changes. Not only was her presence unnecessary but her relentless demands caused typically patient staff to threaten resignation or homicide-whichever seemed more effective in the moment.

The second sets of delays were caused by the male spokesperson who wore more tactical gear than a full SWAT team. The superfluous weapons on the gun belt as well as the heavy body armor clashed with the sound and boom microphone equipment creating excruciating feedback for the engineer to manage as well as rendering the scripted lines he insisted on shouting almost unintelligible.

The director approached the pair ready to unleash the venom churning in his gut over the course of the day. "Enough! Mr. Walsh…I have instructed, pleaded and now I am demanding that you stop shouting your lines or gritting them through clenched teeth and a tight jaw. The boom operator is more than capable of picking up your voice. The delivery does not make you appear tough…quite the opposite. Your performance will be perceived as unhinged. For the love of God, stop scowling. If you want the people to buy your services that cannot be afraid of you."

He then turns to Lori who stands stiff as a board in the middle of the set staged to resemble a scene from 'Gone with the Wind'. "I did my best to dissuade you from the Ms. America ball gown but you would not relent. At this point can you at least stop gesturing like you are turning letters on the 'Wheel of Fortune'?

The crew snickers and rolls their eyes. At this point in the day the craft services table lost any appeal and the double time pay does not make a difference. Bonnie Rae and Karen stand off to the side passing a vacuum insulated stainless steel water bottle back and forth. Hour five broke their will to live so they pulled out the home-made sangria in an effort to comply with the client contract. "I thought the outside action shots of them posing next to the Hummer, arriving in the Hummer…departing in the Hummer were dumb. At this point, that may be the best footage."

"I agree…it seriously took him a half a hour to get her to stop waving like the Queen of England. Who waves in their own home? Not to mention she appears not to blink…it is all wide eyes like she is surprised by everything that is happening around her."

Bonnie Rae throws back another tart swig of the fragrant punch, "Remind me again of all the fees we charged so I don't run screaming from the room."

"You got it Babe…starting with our individual hourly rates," Karen runs through their contract rates line by line stopping periodically to calculate the current total as well as estimates of the final bill.

Their dream vacation with Nike and Athena at the Grand Canyon is now a reality thanks to the Desperate Duo.

* * *

 **Friday**

Justice meets with DA Monroe. "Thanks for being flexible. This may be the biggest case of my career and an effective post trial press conference is crucial for the victim and the community to move forward. Kings' County needs to place this incident in our rear view mirror," she explains.

"I am eager about the work. The folder contains two drafts of the remarks you will deliver from the podium on the courthouse steps. You can pick one over the other or pick specific passages from each and we can create a third version. I recognize the significance of this case," Justice replies solemnly.

"Thank you…this is first rate work," Deanna responds as her eyes skim the text. "I will make my selection by this time next week which gives us another week for the final draft plus a week for me to rehearse," she concludes.

Justice updates the calendar on her phone. "I have scheduled us for the next two Fridays. If anything changes you can contact me by e-mail or a phone call." she stands, extends her hand and prepares to exit.

"Crisp, professional and thorough…your career will be quite exemplary," DA Monroe compliments returning the gesture.

"Thank you Ma'am." Justice retreats and prepares to catch Carl for a ride home. _I cannot wait to surprise him with dinner out this weekend._


	79. Chapter 79

**Starry Night**

 **Saturday**

Malcolm busied himself at the gas station filling his tank for the week and washing his windshield. The signal for an incoming message on his phone interrupted the mundane task. He was pleasantly surprised a few weeks back when he received a simple voicemail message on his office line, "Good morning, this is Penelope and I think I would enjoy getting to know you better." She included her cell phone number and they maintained constant communication ever since. He was cautiously optimistic. He always allowed her to initiate and made sure to respond in a timely manner. This amazing woman was single for a reason and he refused to miss out on an incredible opportunity by making a hasty or foolish mistake. _Will you go to the dance with me? Text: 1 for Yes and 2 for No._ His loud hearty laugh punctuated the air.

He responded: _1-Should we co-coordinate outfits and do you have a corsage preference? Carnations, tulips, roses. ;)_.

She replied: _We aren't attending the prom, yet_ .

He typed thoughtfully: _I like the word yet…gives me hope. Do not to be late for the chaperone orientation. I start promptly at 6:00 pm and tardiness will result in disciplinary action._

Penelope retorted: _Is that a warning or an invitation?_

Malcolm stared at the screen with images of her juicy booty bent over his desk. He swallowed before typing: _It is whatever you want it to be. I aim to serve._

 _Good to know. Enjoy the rest of your day._

 _You too._ He returned the hose to the pump and slid into his Cadillac STS and cranked up John Legend. _**Tonight's the night…the best you ever had…I don't want' a brag…**_

* * *

Andre approached his niece's front door with a small box held firmly against his hip. She requested family baby pictures and he was beyond thrilled to deliver the black and white and a few sepia toned collection. "Good morning," she greets brightly opening the front door.

"Well, look at you…shining like new money," he responds. She wore a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of maternity jeans. He hands her the box once he crosses the threshold. "Where is that fine young man of yours?"

"Come on up…we're working on the nursery," she leads him up the stairs. Rick is perched on the ladder in a pair of worn denim jeans and tan colored Henley with the sleeves pushed up exposing his toned and tan forearms. A pencil is wedged behind his ear disrupting his curls. He uses a balance to mark the perfect spot on the wall so he can begin to apply the decals Michonne ordered.

"How would you like some help with that?" Andre asks entering the room.

Rick pivots, "Mr. Wilson…so nice to see you again," he responds descending the ladder to greet him properly.

"Now, now…enough of all that formality; just tell me where to start." The men engage in a concentrated conversation about the application instructions and develop a plan to complete the task efficiently. Michonne watches with heart eyes before lowering herself onto the floor. She opens the box admiring the pictures of herself, her parents and her uncle as babies and young children.

* * *

"Thanks Judith. I wouldn't be able to get all this done without your help," Daryl shares his appreciation for the tenth time.

"No problem…I like organizing things. The linen closet is ordered with stacks of tri-folded towels. I labeled the plastic trays for the extra bath products: face, body, nails. Now I can finish the kitchen. Did you line all the shelves?"

"Yeah, and I put that Susan thing in the cabinet. The step stool is next to the refrigerator."

"Cool…I better get busy," she replies.

Daryl boxes up his old dishes, pots and pans for donation. "How are things going? Do you feel settled? Does it feel like home yet?"

She continues to place items in the cabinets and never turns around, "I don't know. I have never had a home. I feel safer…most days I know what is going to happen or at least I am not surprised by what happens. I haven't unpacked…I still think something could change. I am trying really hard not to make any mistakes," Judith divulges her real fears.

"Hey, look at me," he waits for her to turn. "Eric and Aaron are not going anywhere if they can help it. You aren't gonna mess up and all the bad and uncertainty that happened before wasn't your fault," he explains.

Judith nods but it is clear she is unsure. "I am looking forward to the new house…maybe Amy can spend the night. I should ask them…I think they would like if I talked more."

"I think that is a great idea. Speaking of talking…don't let me forget to call Ms. Lonette. She will have my behind if I don't call while you're here."

"Oh, I won't. I am not missing out on those Red Velvet cupcakes," she states with a big grin.

* * *

 **Saturday evening**

Penelope finishes her make up in the mirror. A seductive smoky eye and a dramatic purple lip are framed by the volume of her fresh blow out. She pulls a black jumpsuit from the back of her closet. The design is simple with a wide pants leg and a hidden zipper that runs down the front. She adds her black leather peep toe booties, a silver chain belt that dances along her hips and matching earrings with interlocking circles. _Time to put all this thickness to work._

"Mommy," Justice calls through the house, "Do you think I will need a wrap or jacket for the restaurant?" she enters her mother's room.

"I doubt it," she responds watching her reflection in the full length mirror as she checks herself from every angle.

"Ooh… _I don't think they're ready for this jelly_ ," Justice sings after getting a good look at her mother.

"Please stop," Penelope laughs.

"If I may ask…are you meeting Auntie Raquel or someone else after chaperoning the dance?" she wiggles her brows.

"Let's just say-you better beat me home," she quips.

"If that's the case…wear the Chanel fragrance…what's it called again?"

"Chance…good idea," she nods turning toward her bathroom counter where she keeps her stash of perfumes.

"Hey Mom," Penelope peeks around the door. "You look amazing and I am really proud of you," she smiles with her eyes.

"Thanks baby girl," she responds with her whole heart.

* * *

The 'Geek Squad' pre-dance Skype to work out all fashion emergencies. "Enid the red top with the shoulder cut-outs will look amazing. You still have the black jeans which won't require the heels; although I recommend you reconsider your shoe choice," America encourages.

"Fine, I'll give on the top but the heels are a no go. Maybe the full length boot with the thin buckle." Her compromise is met with a collective cheer.

"Justice, thanks again for letting me borrow the off the shoulder shift dress. It is too cute with my red kitten heels. The short boyfriend is really working in my favor," Sophia shares.

"You know I got you girlie…America those leggings with the leather trim and zippers are celebrating them thighs," Justice teases.

"What can I say…Noah is easy to please," she giggles.

"Shit…I gotta go. We have reservations and no matter how hard I try I am always 15 minutes behind schedule," Justice explains.

"Alright…don't forget annual group photo," Enid reminds.

"Will do…see you there…later gators," they log off and prepare for a night filled with teenage dreams.

* * *

Sasha trudges through the front door dragging her wheeled medium sized suitcase behind her and her weekend bag is over her left shoulder. "Daryl," she announces while looking around their place. The living room is freshly painted and everything is perfectly placed. _How did he get it all done?_

"Sweetheart, come on back here. I have something to show you," Daryl replies from deep within the bedroom.

Sasha makes her way down the hall leaving the suitcase by the front door. Her lips part and her eyes scan their bedroom. Soft candlelight flickers against the walls and he placed a vase with a handful of Calla Lilies on her nightstand. He approaches and removes the bag from her shoulder before pressing an open mouth kiss to her neck. "You know how much I missed you?" he starts removing her clothes.

"Yes," she looks up into his loving eyes, "As much as I missed you."

"That's right. Now I am going to bathe every inch of you before I rock you to sleep…if you know what I mean."

"I do Baby…put it all on me," she snakes her arms around his neck after he removed her blouse and bra.

Fifteen minutes later she sits in a bubbly hot bath. Daryl kneels naked next to the tub and lathers his hands with her favorite Tahitian vanilla body wash. He starts with her neck and shoulders working over her arms and taking extreme care with her breast. He soaps her body using small circles watching her nipples harden before he moves down her torso. He lifts and washes one leg after another before placing them back down in the tub. Finally, her reaches under the water and pushes his meaty fingers into her folds. He works slowly continually passing her clit without giving it direct attention. Sasha is writhing…every nerve is on fire. She grips the side of the tub with one hand and his wrist with the other. Her ass and hip are rising to try and make direct contact but Daryl is persistent in his exploration of her juicy lips and tight hole.

He never takes his eyes off her. When he decides she is ready to explode he climbs in, sits on his knees and lifts Sasha onto to his throbbing dick. They both exhale holding each other. Sasha hugs him with her arms and her walls. He starts to push up into her creating a steady rhythm sloshing bath water over the side of the tub. "I love you Sasha," he whispers in her ear.

"Damn," he hits a hot spot, "I love you more."

* * *

Justice and Carl share a chocolate lava cake dusted with powdered sugar and garnished with strawberries slices. She leans back on her side of the intimate booth with her hand on her stomach, "I am so full. I am glad I can dance all this off."

He watches her slow blink as she licks her lips. He was barely keeping his hands off her. She wore a short navy strapless dress that flounced over her ass giving it extra bounce. Unlike the other girls that would be at the dance in skin tight, nothing left to the imagination outfits; his girl was classy and sexy never giving too much away. A bold gold choker decorated her neck and she added the gold heels he had given her. "Hey Angel," he calls.

Her eyes fluttered open, "What's up?"

"Thanks for tonight. The steak dinner…you looking like a dream come true. I am a lucky dude."

She winks, "Anytime Bae… We need to finalize our college tour list. This is going to be the most fantabulous Spring Break ever."

"Are you talking about the list of schools or the list of foodie stops?" he smiles. They started watching the Food Network to identify diners, food trucks and restaurants they wanted to try while they were on the road.

She laughs, "Both…you have really smart ideas."

"Of course I do…I picked you," he flatters.

Justice blushes and pays the bill leaving a generous tip before taking his hand to head to the car. They pass the bar and lounge area. The night was young so the area was barely populated. Carl heard the opening chords and stopped walking, "May I have the first dance?"

"You can have all the dances," she flirts. He leads her onto the open dance floor and wraps his arms around her tiny waist. She glides her hands up his chest and folds her fingers together against the back of his neck underneath the collar of his light blue button down.

 _ **I found a love for me… Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**_ _ **…**_ _ **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love…dancing in the dark with you between my arms**_ _ **…**_ _ **darling, you look perfect tonight…**_


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: I know the readers are divided so this is a trigger warning. Teenage smut-ish behavior included.**

 **My Kind of Party**

 **Saturday night**

Rick collapses the ladder and carried it down to the parlor. She wanted to raise the curtain rod now that she had the perfect panels. _Whatever the Queen wants…the Queen gets._ He chuckles as he makes his way back up the stairs. He enters their bedroom and smiles. Michonne sleeps sprawled across the middle of the fully made bed. Her left arm at her side and her right hand lay across her belly. He approaches quietly gently moving the locs lying against her cheek. He brings his head to her stomach, "Hey Grimes Babies, I need you to wake up. I have a surprise for you and your Mama," he whispers. He scoots up and places a gentle kiss on her mouth, "Gorgeous, I have a surprise for you and the babies…wake up please," he requests softly.

Michonne stirs, sighs and stretches. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you and Team Grimes." he offers his hand to help her up. She reaches for the journal off her nightstand and follows him out of their room and down the hall. They enter the nursery and she looks around from the doorway. Nothing has changed since she left to take a nap. The walls were still painted the color of Saharan sand and the long wall designated for the cribs across from them was still bordered at the top by the movie quote:

 _ **It's the circle of life, and it moves us all through despair and hope, through faith and love.**_

The walls on either side of the door and around the window facing the backyard feature the majestic big cats of the African continent: panthers, jaguars, lions, cheetahs, and pumas. The inside right wall would be the family tree. Michonne decided to use the baby and childhood pictures of all of them to demonstrate love, lineage and history. "Come on," he requests from behind her, "Lie in the floor." She eyes him curiously over her shoulder but makes her way to the middle of the room and lies down. He closes the door and turns off the lights. He heard her gasp before he reclined next to her.

"Rick," she calls through tears. He covered the ceiling in glow in the dark stars in a variety of sizes. She rolls onto him kissing him feverishly. "You are so freaking amazing I can barely stand it," she continues kissing him through her salty tears. He laughs and basked in her adoration. She pulls off him and wipes her face with the back of her hand. "Get up," she directs and retrieves the journal. Rick sits up and braces his arms behind him. Michonne leans against his solid, defined chest and opens the book to a fresh page:

 **I can't wait for you to see because your Daddy made the most amazing Lion King nursery in the world. (Yes, I won the negotiations.) He gave you your own galaxy. We are going to Grandma's and Pa-Pa's tomorrow and there is no telling what kind of surprises are waiting for all of you. Keep working together. By the way, if you want to start moving soon we would really like that. We love you all more than words can explain.**

* * *

The Kings' County High multipurpose room transformed with blue and white twisted streamers across the ceiling. Silver stars decorated the walls. The DJ station at the front of the giant room vibrated from the thumping base coming through the speakers and lights ricocheted off the mirrored disco ball. The humid air was thick with a heady mix of conflicting body sprays. The dance floor filled with teenage bodies grinding and bouncing. Malcolm steps out to the main hall to speak over the security radio, "Parking lot, please check in," he requests.

"All clear, no vans, trucks, or cars are rocking. No foggy windows," the dad chaperone responded.

He switches to a different channel, "Corner patrol…please check in."

The first female voice replies quickly, "Left and right side clear."

Malcolm pulls a small walkie-talkie from his belt, "Ms. Washington, may I please have a status report on the bathroom and photo station corridors?"

"Of course you may Mr. Hamilton. No loitering…but you are welcome to inspect for yourself," she flirts. He was no joke. He gave every adult chaperone a security radio and assigned them a channel. He gave her a walkie-talkie with one frequency assigned directly to him. _Let the games begin._

He turns to his left and moves a half step less than sprinting in her direction. When he rounds the corner she is leaning with her hip against the wall and her arms crossed. Even though she zipped her jumpsuit to cover her cleavage he could not help but notice how her breast strained against the fabric. _Sweet Jesus she is more than a snack…she is a seven course meal._ "You know I really should have denied your request to chaperone. You are a serious distraction," he teases.

She unfolds her arms and brings her left hand to the middle of her chest, "Little 'ole me…I am minding my business…keeping the hallways safe," she batted her full, long, black lashes.

"The children are safe but I am not. You and that outfit are a deadly weapon and I was in no way prepared," he eyed her from head to toe and bit his bottom lip.

Penelope turns slowly keeping her eyes fixed on him until the last second causing her ebony hair to whip around her head. She winks once she faced forward again, "I am covered...completely mom appropriate."

He steps toward her barely keeping the space between them professional, "You could cover all that thick, lusciousness in a Hefty bag and it would still be more than any man could bear; but I do appreciate you taking it easy on me," his voice drops an octave.

"Let me apologize by buying you a drink after this over. Have you been to 'The Touch of Class'?"

"Once or twice…but I don't think a drink will be enough of an apology," he challenges.

She leaned back and cocked her head, "Really."

"Really…I will need a dance as well-deal?" he extends his hand.

Penelope laughs and shakes her head before returning the hand shake. "Deal," she responds before sauntering down the hallway swinging her hips in a serpentine figure eight. _Hmm-hmm-hmm…I knew God was a woman. That man is everything._

* * *

Michonne exits the shower and grabs the nearest towel to wrap around her body. "Grimes you have five minutes to lay your naked butt on the bed," she shouts over the water spray.

He opens the glass shower door and stuck his head out, "Yes Ma'am," he grins.

She retrieves her tub of cocoa butter from the counter and stands by the bed. Rick rushes past her holding his towel in place around his waist before dropping it on the floor flopping face first on the turned down bed. Michonne removes her towel and climbs on his back. She opens the jar and places it next to her. After rubbing a generous amount on both hands she begins massaging his shoulders and back. He sighs in pleasure. "I am going to take care of all of you tonight because you have more than earned it and I cannot think of a time you did not deserve it."

Rick sinks further into the bed. Her delicate hands move over his skin and presses against his tired muscles. He focuses on the pressure she applies and the care she delivers. He tries hard not to be distracted by her warm, dewy pussy directly on top of his ass. _Good things come to those that wait._

Michonne sat on Rick's groin with his hard dick nestled against her juicy lips. She massaged his calves, thighs and massive hands. Finally she kisses his palms, "I love everything about you," she continues to hold each of his hands in hers, "These hands protect, provide and love," she looks up to his face. His sparkling blue eyes are glazed with tears. She leans up and pushes her body back against him until she coaxes him inside her. He pulls his hands free gripping her expanded waist as they rock together. "My God you feel good," she exhales.

Rick wants to be gentle but she glows riding him ripe with the bounty of his seed. A fierce masculine pride consumes him and before he can think or restrain himself he thrust up hard, "Gorgeous…I need to," his voice fades. He doesn't have the words to make her understand. She took one look in his eyes and nods. He flips them never breaking their connection thrusting with all his might.

Michonne spreads her bent legs and braces her feet against the mattress. The headboard bangs back on the wall and she clutches the sheets. "You are so deep."

"I love you…I love you," he chants burying himself to the hilt with each and every stroke. _She is all I will ever need._

* * *

The 'Geek Squad' takes a series of pictures at the photo station mimicking their favorite red carpet poses. Their dates lean against the wall. "How long are we supposed to wait," Broderick asks.

"Until they tell us to do something-I think," Josh responds. Noah and Carl nod in agreement.

The photographer placed a couple of chairs down and calls them over, "The ladies are ready for the couple photos." Each guy cuddled up to their lady: America pushes Noah into a chair and sits in his lap while he grips the outside of her left thigh; Sophia follows her lead with Josh's arms around her waist; Enid stands in front of Broderick and he places his left arm around her waist; Carl pulls Justice against his body with his right hand on the curve of her ass. She places her right hand on his chest and kicks her right leg up behind her when the photographer directs them to chant, "Party Rockin'!"

The dance finished at midnight and the school parking lot was mildly controlled chaos. "I am going to use the side exit so we can get out of here," Carl explains holding Justice's hand as they make their way to his car.

"Would you be disappointed if we didn't meet everyone at the usual spot?" she asks carefully.

He stops, turns and watches her, "What did you have in mind?" _Please let this night get even better._

Justice peeks up at him and shrugs, "My mom is going out and I could make breakfast and," she trails off too embarrassed to finish the thought. _Please take the hint._

Carl picks up his pace almost dragging her behind him, "Text 'em or call and let them know we will talk to them tomorrow."

She giggles into her phone, "Sophia, yeah…we are going to need a rain check. Yes, he'll make curfew…that I cannot guarantee. I am making good choices," she laughs before ending the call.

After the fifteen minute drive Carl parallel parks in front of her home. He circles the front of his car and helps her from the passenger seat. He hit his alarm and locked his car placing his hands in his front pockets walking behind her. She pulls her keys from her purse and unlocks the front door. She walks further into the house and places her purse on a side table. She turns to face him and yelps when he lifts her off the floor and attacks her mouth. Between smacking lips he moves them to the couch. She straddles his lap causing her dress to ride up and keeps her arms wrapped around his neck their mouths fused together.

He runs his hands up her thighs, under her dress and over her ass. _She is wearing a thong…I am the luckiest dude._ He squeezes both cheeks and trails his fingertips down the cleft of her behind stroking the base of her pussy lips. Justice jumps and gasps. "Am I going too far?" he rasps against her mouth. She shakes her head quickly and resumes the kiss.

Justice moves her mouth to his neck. Carl continues to stroke along her lips over the panties feeling her juices drip onto his fingers. His eyes roll to the back of his head; his dick getting harder and his restraint slipping. She starts to pant and whispers in his ear. "Ooh baby…you make me feel so good," her hips flexed giving him greater access. The pressure was building and she bit his neck behind his ear moaning.

He freezes. His voice deep and husky with lust, "I need to stop," he closes his eyes. "I am going to try and focus on baseball statistics while you climb off me-okay," he exhales.

She disentangles her legs from around him and stands with her hands on his shoulder to establish balance. "I am going to the kitchen and make breakfast sandwiches. Join me when you are ready." Justice walks into the kitchen and leans against the refrigerator. _Damn…that felt better than I imagined._

* * *

Penelope enters the R & B club searching the patrons until she finds her sister half in the lap of her date. "Sorry Theo, but I need to borrow your date," she announces as she stands next to the booth in the dimly lit corner.

Raquel pulls her mouth off her date, "Heifa, this better be good."

Penelope throws her purse on the bench opposite them and drags her sister by the hand toward the bathroom. Once the door closes behind them she starts talking, "I invited Malcolm for drinks and now I am panicking. Do what you do?"

"First, you deserve this…I got your back…you can sit with us. Now, let the girls loose…nurse your drink and enjoy that fine ass man," she states with passion. Raquel reaches over and lowers the zipper on the jumpsuit turning her sister toward the mirror. They nod at each taking a deep breath before returning to the crowded club.

Malcolm approaches the booth about twenty minutes later. "I believe I am in the right place," he greets with a charming smile.

"Thanks for coming…let me introduce my sister, Raquel, and her date Theo," she turns to the couple across from her. "This is Malcolm Hamilton." They all shake hands. He slides in next to Penelope leaving a respectfully amount of space.

The passing cocktail waitress stops, "Can I get anything else for the table?"

He keeps his eyes on Penelope but speaks to the waitress, "In honor of my date for the evening I would like a Beautiful." _I am going all in._

Theo punches his fist across the table, "Playa…that is what I am talking about." Malcolm returns the gesture and watches her blush picking up her drink. He chuckles to himself once he notices the song playing over the speakers: _**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know…I'll be the best you ever had…**_


	81. Chapter 81

**Easy**

 **Sunday**

Sasha wriggles out from under Daryl's thigh pulling out of the bed covers to make her way to the bathroom. Her muscles strain from exertion and a smile dances across her lips. He had her six ways to Sunday reminding her of one of the reasons she was going to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon. She looks down at her engaged hand lying on the bathroom counter as she finishes brushing her teeth. She turns on the shower and returns to the bedroom. _I need underwear._ She looks through the top drawer of the large chest but comes up empty. Looking to the left she notices a new piece of furniture…a vintage styled lingerie chest.

Sasha walks over and opens the first drawer. Her bras are clumsily folded and awkwardly placed in crooked rows in the satin lined space. _This man is beyond amazing._ He even included a delicate, fragrant sachet. She takes her time exploring each drawer pleasantly surprised by each new reveal: panties, chemise gowns, camisoles, and pajama pants in every fabric imaginable. "Am I forgiven?" his morning voice rumbles roughly.

She turns and embraces him around his thick neck, "Not only are you forgiven…you will be celebrated within an inch of your life," she replies applying juicy open mouth kisses to his neck. She steps forward moving them toward the bathroom. She positions his already naked body under the shower head lowering to her knees making sure her nails scrape across his nipples and skin. He releases a sexy wince on a labored breath. Sasha inhaled his dick to the back of her throat with a tight grip on his ass. She sucks with relish chasing his release. She licks and sucks as if her very existence depends on swallowing every last drop of him.

Daryl arms flail wildly. He tries bracing against the shower walls but his hands can't maintain contact. Eventually he fists a handful of her wild curls letting his hips move against her mouth. Her throat is relaxed the tight suction from her mouth bringing him to a quick end. "Fuck…woman…argh!" he roared losing his balance.

Sasha stands helping to hold him up, "Now that I had my breakfast of champions I am going to the kitchen to make yours," she smacked his ass before exiting and grabbing a towel.

* * *

Rick and Michonne hold hands leisurely walking down the sidewalk making their way to the elder Grimes home. They wave and greet neighbors, "Nice to see you…your garden looks great."

Their older neighbors respond cheerfully, "Hey y'all…such a lovely couple…nice to have a young family in the neighborhood."

Ms. Jolene meets them at the gate, "My goodness…you look amazing," she pulls Michonne away from Rick. "I have so much planned for today…I am glad you had time…are you hungry?" her energy is electric.

Michonne giggles wrapping her left arm around Jolene's right arm, "We better get started…we always have time for Grandma and I spent the entire walk thinking about your chicken salad."

Rick follows behind, "Hey Ma…nice to see you again…I am fine…I could eat," he responds facetiously.

"Ricky stop being so dramatic…you have had my undivided attention for decades. Share the wealth," she quips without ever turning to face him. She continues to guide Michonne into the house.

They turn toward the kitchen and Rick goes in search for his father, "Dad?" He enters his study and notices the boxes lining the walls. "What is going on?"

"Hey Son…where is Michonne?" he questions looking past Rick's shoulder.

He shakes his head, "Ma has her in the kitchen. We are having chicken salad for lunch. What are you doing?"

He gestures to the boxes, "Purging my library so I have space for the babies' books," he points to stacks of books on his desk.

Rick walks over picking up books from the mid-sized stacks reading titles, "Dancing in the Wings, I Love My Hair, Tar Beach, Goodnight Moon, Amazing Grace, Love you Forever, The Watsons go to Birmingham, Mixed Me, More Than Anything Else."

"The babies are brilliant…I can feel it and I need to prepare to feed their little brains," he states with conviction.

Rick smiles with his heart, "Thanks…you need some help?"

"Yeah, take the boxes by the door up to the storage room," he directs.

He lifts three boxes and makes his way up the stairs. The door is opened slightly and he pushes against the wood with his shoulder. He moves across the room and squats to place the boxes within the closet. He turns to exit glancing to his left. His feet move slowly approaching the old piano. His eyes turn nostalgic raking over the walnut wood. Before his brain can catch up he bends his knees and lowers himself to the leather cushioned bench. His hands ghost the keys before his fingers press out the scales on muscle memory alone.

Ms. Jolene and Michonne settle in the den. "I need you to pick some colors," she directs placing skeins of soft yarn on the table in front of them. The colors range from soft yellow, green, blue, silver-grey, lilac, blue, and pink. "I took a class so long ago and now I get to use it…I have pattern books too," she continues to pull items from a canvas storage box.

Michonne smiles wide placing a hand on each cheek, "I can't choose…they are so beautiful. Are you making blankets?"

"I am making everything," she beams, "Blankets, hats, booties," Jolene carries on. The sound of piano music rolls down the stairs.

Michonne's head whips toward the stairs, "OG plays the piano?"

"No…Rick…he hasn't touched that instrument since high school…I guess he is feeling inspired," she nudges her sofa-mate with a twinkle in her eye. "I bet y'all can get him to sing again," she whispers conspiratorially.

"He sings," Michonne exclaims. She leaps off the couch and makes her way up the stairs on quick feet. She follows the rhythmic, hypnotic melody down the hall. She stands in the doorway watching him. His posture simultaneously firm and relaxed; he appears lost within the song created by the hands that made her body sing the night before. "What do you have to say for yourself Grimes…keeping secrets from brand new wife."

Rick stops and turns toward her never leaving the bench, "No secret…more of a surprise," he suggests and motions her over with a tilt of his head. She joins him placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. He begins the song again and Michonne bounces her shoulders up and down smiling like a teenage schoolgirl with a crush.

 _ **You're a carousel, you're a wishing well and you light me up when you ring my bell…and I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man and I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can…It's you, it's you, you make me sing, you're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

He stops playing and turns toward her kissing her softly… _ **You're everything.**_ He slides back on the bench and kisses her bump after each word of the lyrics… _ **You're my everything.**_

* * *

 **Monday afternoon**

"Hey Aaron…how was your weekend?" Carl greets entering their office.

"Sweet…Jude finished her research paper on butterflies. She better get an A because she worked her little hiney off," he brags.

"I am sure she will…anything brewing here or business as usual?"

"So far, so good…we need to review, revise and edit the final draft of the security protocols," he directs, "How was your weekend? You had the dance-right?"

"My weekend was amazing," his eyebrows dance.

"Hmm-hmm…I bet," he responds while reading the Kings' County Middle School newsletter. "Hey, do you know anything about Renaissance?"

"Yeah…we have it at the high school too. You earn school prizes based on your grades...Front of the taco line or homework passes and community gift cards," Carl explains.

Aaron's face lights up, "Jude earned silver. Is that good?" he turns to his office mate.

"Impressive…she has at least a 3.5 grade point average. The top is gold 3.8 and above. The school has a BBQ during lunch with hot dogs, chips and soda. A lot of parents bring treats," he shares.

Aaron places a call, "Hey…did you read the newsletter. She is on the list and we can send treats. I figured this was your wheel house…definitely the fun part…I agree-surprise. Love you," he hangs up.

"You guys are cool," Carl compliments unsolicited.

* * *

 **Monday evening**

"What do you think?" Beth asks anxiously.

"I think this place is amazing but are you sure? We have not known each other very long?"

"True…but you are a good person and we survived happy hour. I think we have a good shot as roommates."

Rae-Ann extends her hand, "We can work out boundaries and chores over the next few weeks."

Beth returns the gesture, "See…you are already better than the last one. This is exciting…I cannot wait. Ooh, let's get some magazines so you can decorate."

"Grab your purse…we can get some take out too." _Now this is a life._

* * *

The partners from the law firm meet behind closed doors. "Are you sure about this? To be clear…do you have credible evidence and witnesses prepared to testify to support your findings?" the managing partner questions.

"We have junior associates prepared to be deposed, affidavits from former associates, and recordings. Our team is confident that the trial with her husband as plaintiff will only strengthen our case to execute the morality clause of her employee contract alongside the civil and criminal charges we can file. At a minimum we can bankrupt her but more importantly we have more than enough to protect the reputation of our firm."

"Excellent work…looks like a partner position will open soon." _Andrea Harrison picked the wrong firm to attempt to bamboozle._ "I need to make a call to the DA of Kings' County."


	82. Chapter 82

**Together Again**

 **Tuesday**

Jolene and her Crew lounge around her den finishing their lunch. "The nursery is gorgeous…I love the garden theme," Patti compliments.

"I dig the cartoon insects…lady bugs, caterpillars, dragonflies…pun intended," Ida B. jokes to the amusement of the group.

"You get an ultrasound picture after every appointment?" Eva asks.

"We do…the triplets are fraternal so we have no idea what to expect: three boys, three girls, two boys and a girl; two girls and a boy," she explains.

"What is your preference?" Patti inquires.

"You know I am easy to please," she begins. Her Crew offers major side-eye. "Fine…when it comes to my grandbabies I am easy to please…just arrive healthy," Jolene clarifies. She pulls from the skein of yarn with her left hand and crotches methodically with her right.

"What are you working on today?" Ida B. asks.

"The light green is for the blankets in our nursery…the rest of the list includes blankets for their nursery; blankets for their discharge from the hospital, booties and hats," she smiles brightly, "Bless her sweet soul she could not pick a color but we have time."

They smile in understanding. Patti decides to change the subject, "Now thatbwe got our grandbaby fix…Eva, give up the details on that cool drink of water-Andre Wilson, Esquire…we know they are dirty," she teases. The Crew backs her up, "Mhm-mm…go on hussy-confess…you don't even answer your phone after dark."

"You know I am a lady who does not kiss and tell," she replies. They all snicker and elbow each other. "However, a little day drinking might possibly loosen my lips," she suggests.

"Right…why should your lips be any different than them hips," they break into laughter before Jolene sets aside her project to retrieve a bottle and glasses from the kitchen.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Rosita, Rick and Sasha spent the morning meeting with security vendors presenting the benefits of their products hoping to secure a contract with Kings' County law enforcement. "We need to make sure that deputies cannot turn off their cameras or the microphones," Sasha states emphatically.

"I agree…we need to create a room to review footage…plus develop a system for archive and storage," Rosita pushes, "Denise will pull it together in no time flat."

"I think I am close to getting buy in from SWAT which is huge. Eventually we need to have independent oversight," Rick proposes.

"Do you really think that is a possible?" Sasha asks.

"Not right now, but if we continue to work together and implement this right…we can make it happen," he responds with conviction.

"I am going to look for some grants. We don't want money to be an issue and we all know we cannot count on the City Council," Rosita offers.

"I am not so sure," Sasha speculates, "Deputy Grimes was powerful…we picked the right spokesperson," she praises.

"I agree…he changed minds, influenced the right people and gained political capital," Rosita compliments.

Rick nods, "Thanks, but you are still on the evil minion list," they laugh together.

* * *

Shane patrols the established neighborhood. The early outreach at the Coffee Clatch produced a handful of referrals and two basic level home security contracts. He coasts his Hummer toward the prized jewel of the cul-de-sac; the two-story white home with black shutters, trim and door. The polished brass knocker dazzles in the daylight as he slows to a stop. He peers through the windshield from behind his mirrored aviators reading the new mailbox with brass letters: GRIMES. He studies the structure desperate to determine what makes the home burst with renewal…why the grass seems greener; even the flowers are more alive.

His musing is interrupted when he notices a young man dart between two homes further up the street. He places the car in park and radios the office dispatch, "On foot in region one…suspicious activity…prepare back-up-over."

"Unit three in route-over," the dispatcher responds. Shane exits the vehicle crouching as he hurries toward the suspect. He keeps his head on a pivot hopeful to retain the element of surprise. He stops at a large topiary and peeks to the left and right before taking a large step from behind the perfectly sheered shrub. The suspect is on his knees picking the back door lock of a grand ranch style home. Pulling his taser, "Freeze and drop the lock picks…you do not have any options…raise your hands and make this easy…I am not alone," he commands.

The blonde suspect with the man bun drops the tools in his hands clanking against the concrete when they land. The young burglar raises his hands above his head and stands facing the voice he has not dared to look at previously. "Seriously, I got caught by a rent-a-cop," he taunts after facing him.

"Lace your fingers behind your head…turn around," Shane continues to issue orders. "You have the right to remain…" he recites from habit while returning his taser to the utility belt. He retrieves his cuffs and secures the suspect. _I can't wait to see the look on their faces at the department._

* * *

 **Thursday night**

Abe backs his Ford F-150 into the Grimes' driveway. "Thanks for helping with the furniture and stuff. I can already tell the difference…looks more like a home."

"Not a problem…you needed a woman's touch and fortunate for you I am a great partner," Rosita retorts.

He glances over watching her remove her seatbelt and place her purse strap across her body. _You're the best kind of partner._ "Lucky for me all this baby buffing is the best furniture sale."

She laughs, "They are baby proofing…and good luck getting them to accept the money."

"Once I say the money if for the babies they have to take it…I know my Folks," he shares.

"Wicked smart…I'm impressed. Let's go," she exits and makes her way to the front door.

Michonne and Rosita settle at the kitchen table sharing a bowl of chips and dip. Abe and Rick begin loading a love seat, coffee table and curtains from the parlor onto the bed of his truck. "So what is new?" Michonne asks in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean?" she replies crunching down on a large chip.

"What do I mean? Are you decorating that man's home based on your taste or his?" she pushes.

"It's not like that…he asked for some help," Rosita attempts to explain.

"This is me…, "she eyes her friend.

Rosita huffs in exhaustion, "I started and ended a benefits only situation. We're good partners and I don't want to mess that up."

"You know you can have it all once you decide what all looks like to you," Michonne suggests. Rosita stares at her friend at a loss for words. _What does all look like to me?_

* * *

 **Friday**

Judith and Amy meander through the Renaissance crowd smiling and enjoying the extended lunch. A pop music soundtrack of Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Alessia Cara plays in the background. "I can't believe we made silver," Amy states.

"I know…this is really cool. We have to pick a day to use our smoothie front of the line passes," Judith replies.

"Yeah, how sad that I am most excited about the mile run pass for PE," they laugh together.

"Let's go check out the treats now that we have our hot dogs and chips," Judith turns away from the cafeteria and moves toward the quad.

The music is louder and the crowds thicker as the pre-teens scramble for cupcakes, cookies and rice crispy treats. Amy bumps her shoulder hard, "Look," she points toward a banner with red letters: **Congrats Jude!**

Eric stands underneath a medium sized canvas tent with the congratulations banner snapping in the breeze above his head. The skirt around the table advertises his business: **'Eden'.** "What are you doing here?" Judith exclaims.

"Hey Brainiac, I brought your favorite cookies to share," he explains with a smile.

She looks down at the table filled with giant trays of shortbread and peanut butter cookies dipped in chocolate. She looks up…her eyes filled with gratitude and happiness. _They care._ She rushes around the table to wrap him in her young arms. "Thanks…this is…thank you," she whispers.

He hugs her back, "We are so proud…Keep up the good work."

Amy watches with joy in her heart for her best friend. "Give me your phone. I'll take the pictures to send Aaron."

* * *

 **Saturday**

Carl makes his way to the dance studio carrying a bottle of water and a bag of veggie chips in his right hand. He stops short avoiding collision with the large uniformed body exiting the door to his left. "Uncle Shane?"

He spins around, "Hey Carl," he greets with a big grin, "You on your way to work?"

"Yeah after I take care of my Girl," he replies.

"Your girl…is this the pizza party date or someone new?" he teases.

Carl laughs, "Definitely the pizza party date…Justice."

He nods his head up and down, "You think she might be the one?"

He sobers nodding as well, "I hope like hell she is," he answers honestly.

"Good…listen to me," he grips Carl's left shoulder tightly. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. Do not let anything or anyone get in the way of you having what you want. There is nobody better than you and you deserve happiness just like the next guy. Do you understand?"

"I think so…May I ask you a question?" Shane nods. "Why did you leave the department?"

Shane skims the truth, "I took my own advice…I am a captain now. I didn't have to follow anyone's rules or take some stupid test. I am using my skills, my ambition to my advantage…building the life I deserve; that is what a real man-a strong man does…makes his own way in this world," his voice is harsh.

Carl squints trying to decipher what is different. This is not the same Uncle Shane. "Okay, I got to get going. It was good to see you," he offers his fist.

Shane pounds back, "You too kid…remember what I told you," he throws over his shoulder as he struts away. He stands tall with his chest puffed toward the sky.


	83. Chapter 83

**Milestones**

 **Sunday**

Penelope paces her kitchen. She opens her refrigerator for the third time eyeing the bottle of red wine. Justice and Carl asked to talk with her and Carol but did not give a topic of discussion. _Stay calm…remain rational…it is nothing bad._ The door bell rings and her feet move forward. She hears her daughter greeting their guest and directing them to the table. "Hey," she greets joining the group, "May I interest anyone in a drink or a snack?"

They each take a seat, "No thank you…I am good." Carol glances at Penelope her eyes laced with confusion. _What is happening?_

Penelope shakes her head discreetly. _I have no idea._

Justice clears her throat, "Carl and I are planning for college and we want to attend close to each other."

Carl picks up the conversation, "We have narrowed our options to the Southeast. We ruled out California with Noah and America because earthquakes are a non-starter," he explains.

"Erin and Broderick are dead set on New York and that level of cold and congestion is not worth discussion," she shivers as if snow falls around her.

"Anyway…we planned a College Road Trip for Spring Break in a couple weeks and we would like permission to go," he watches the adults expectantly. Justice slides a folder in front of each of one.

Penelope looks down at the folder and up at the two teenagers. _They are serious._ She rises slowly and retreats to the kitchen. She returns to the table placing glasses in front of her and Carol. She uncorks the bottle and pours generously. The both guzzle before Carol opens her mouth to speak, "You want to leave for a week to visit colleges?" she states.

The teenagers nod and Justice speaks first, "We have an itinerary, maps, tentative on-campus appointments, a budget," she points to the folders. The atmosphere is tense.

"I have a tune-up appointment and I purchased a premium road side service plan also," Carl adds.

Penelope rubs her forehead, "Let me guess…you want to leave the state," she clarifies. They nod. "So, what you are really asking me is to let you go on a road trip with your boyfriend and no chaperone," she looks up with a resigned sigh.

"Mom…it didn't start that way but Sophia got accepted to the Young Entrepreneur camp with the Junior League so she had to drop out."

"Ms. Washington…I am not trying to take advantage of the situation-really. I would never disrespect Justice. I hope I have proven that," he implores.

She rubs her temples, "No…I know…I need a minute," she lifts her stem less wine glass to her lips and inhales a generous gulp.

"I do not need a minute…absolutely not…this is ridiculous. I will not sanction teenage sex. You are already enrolled at the community college-that is good enough," she huffs.

"Carol…Oh my God…Excuse me," they each respond in shock.

"Aunt Carol I want more than good enough. I am capable of more and I want to try. Maybe after I visit these schools I will decide to earn my Associate's and then transfer but I work hard and there are opportunities I deserve to explore," he wipes at his eyes, "You helped raise me…this is about my life...I am not a f-boy…a creep. I care about her," he whispers his voice laced with sadness and disappointment.

 _This is going off the rails._ "Kids…give us a moment," she nods toward the living room. Justice picks up Carl's hand and leads him out of the room. Penelope takes a deep breath, "Carol, I am not thrilled either but if we do not remain calm this will blow up in our face. I am talking Romeo and Juliet…Bonnie and Clyde bad. How about we try and compromise? I have vacation days or maybe we can break the trip up into weekends," she tries to negotiate.

"Compromise with children-really. We need to maintain control," she takes another drink. "You know my first mistake…allowing Rick to guilt me into that car; now he has a sense of freedom. I can fix that…he cannot drive without insurance," she snaps with squinting eyes.

"I will not presume to tell you how to raise him but I need you to respect how I choose to raise my daughter. I am willing to work with them for a solution. Why don't we take a day or two to let everyone cool down?"

"Whatever," Carol waves dismissively with her hand in response to her request.

* * *

Michonne descends the staircase with her heels in her hand. She finally decided on a body hugging raspberry colored capped sleeve tea length dress with a mermaid hem. Rick rounds the corner from the den lured by the sound of her footsteps. "How did I know you were going to be the prettiest girl there," he smiles.

"And the most pregnant," she laughs. The fit of the dress highlights her belly. He crouches to help her into her heels. He kisses the top of each foot before securing the nude pumps.

Rick rises to his full height and takes in her face. He cheeks glow and her lips are painted to match the dress. "This is a baby christening so it is inappropriate for us to sneak out-right," he teases.

She giggles, "Yes Handsome but we can have all matter of fun when we get home. Maybe you can help me with my nap," she winks. She eyes his black suit and crisp white shirt. He opted to skip the tie. "I have some ideas about thanking my amazing husband for tackling his 'Honey do' list so thoroughly," she seduces.

"Well let's get started so I can get my treat," he winks leading them to the car.

* * *

Quinn sits in a chair bouncing Javier on her knee engaging in a one-sided conversation, "Look at Daddy and Papi," she points, "They may kill the wait staff before we get you blessed," she states in baby voice. Javier is dressed in an all white tuxedo with cuffed shorts, silk knee socks and white patent leather dress shoes.

"Which part of festive do you not understand? We are celebrating our son…we requested gold and silver confetti to anchor the center pieces…these are weak sprinkles…turn up the glamour," Xavier rants.

"I have baked for days and you bring me clear plastic trays to display the pastries on…did you miss the detailed e-mail regarding theme and color scheme? Fix this now…I will not allow you to disappoint our son," Jesus shouts.

The godparents enter the outdoor tent and approach mother and son, "Did we arrive too early?" Maggie asks glancing around nervously. Glenn squeezes the back of his neck.

Quinn laughs, "No…first time fathers' are a blast. They have a vision," she gestures, "If the staff does not get it right this event could become a funeral," she gestures toward the empty chairs. The medium sized tent is filled with a handful of small round tables that seat six. The family scheduled the baby christening at the park area near the town gazebo.

"May I?" Glenn asks reaching for the baby.

"Of course," Quinn responds lifting the baby into his new Godfather's arms. Quinn speaks for the infant, "Tell Uncle Glenn you need a playmate," she instigates. Maggie's eyes bulge and Glenn chuckles awkwardly.

* * *

 **Sunday evening**

"Thanks for taking my call," Penelope opens the conversation.

"Of course, I doubt I will be of much help but I am glad to listen," Malcolm responds.

"In a nutshell your prized pupils want to go on a college road trip for a week out of state without chaperones," she explains in exasperation.

"Whoa…where?" he asks. _I wonder how much of this I am inadvertently responsible for encouraging._ He listens to pages turning.

"Virginia, North and South Carolina and Georgia…public, private and HBCU's; do not get me wrong they planned thoroughly but I am at a loss of how to respond. Carl's cousin had to drop out because of another academic opportunity," she rambles. "I mean they are great kids and I know what you are going to say…hundreds of parents want my problem," he cuts her off.

"First, I have a confession…I encouraged Carl to apply to Morehouse. Second, I do not know if there is a right response but you have every right to feel pure parental angst. Does it have to happen during that week and are they really resistant to chaperones?" he attempts to be supportive.

"I am not sure…I think we might be able to compromise. The other issue is Carol's complete opposition. She thinks it is all about sex. She is threatening punitive action like cancelling his car insurance," she takes a deep breath, "She thinks she can force obedience…she is so hell bent on control she misses the point. They are too old for manipulation. If Carl rebels there is a 50-50 chance Justice will be by his side," she shakes her head. "I am scared…I don't want to make the wrong call," she confesses.

 _She is so vulnerable right now._ "I know it is not my place but I can reach out to some frat brothers or folks in my alumni association…I may be able to secure some on campus housing for a night or two. It is not perfect but it provides minimal supervision for your peace of mind and some autonomy for them," he suggests.

Her voice is small, "I do not know…you have already done so much. I do not want to impose," she trails off.

"Not at all…helping would be my pleasure and give me a chance to brag on my best and brightest students," he encourages her acceptance.

Penelope exhales in relief, "Thanks so much…I have never…I mean," he does not let her finish.

"Penelope…I know. You are remarkable but we all need a helping hand from time to time. To be honest I am flattered you called."

"I call," she defends.

"Oh, I will never turn down the late night, afternoon or morning flirting," he laughs. "This is a conversation that matters…this is beginning to share a life…hopefully." _Let's test the waters._

"Okay…that is a level of depth I cannot engage right now; but fair to say I am open to that conversation once I survive this mini-parental crisis," she replies. _How the hell did he knock down this wall?_

"I will take what I can get. Give me the names of the schools they selected and I'll be in touch with some options."

* * *

Rick leans down on the top of the ladder with his feet planted firmly on the rungs inspecting the spackle and sanding on the wall above him. Michonne adjusted the height of the curtains in the parlor three times before she was satisfied with the 'vibe' in the room. She finally settled her curtain dilemma by contacting the vendor from the rental company to order a set of the same ice blue panels that adorned their wedding tent. He had to admit even he smiled every time he entered the room. _Every moment of that night was magical._ His mouth breaks into a smile when he feels her delicate fingers rub up the back of his thighs before her hands grip his ass, "What are you doing back there?"

"Hmm…admiring the Goddess' gift to me," she flirts before dragging her fingers back down his thighs.

He turns carefully to face her, "What is that smile about?" _Whatever she is up to is going to be good._

She unbuttons his jeans and slides down the zipper. She grips the sides of his jeans tugging them down just enough to slip her hand into his boxers and strokes his dick. He steps down a rung completely at her mercy. Michonne wets her full lips in a circular motion before she licks his bulbous tip. "Mmm…I am so hungry. Do you think you could feed me?"

Rick nods furiously hanging on to the sides of the ladder. She extends her tongue licking and lapping like his dick is a melting ice cream cone. Once she hears him panting she slurps increasing the pressure. When he starts to tremble she inhales to the back of her throat and pumps what she cannot swallow with her hand. "Help me Jesus…you are the best wife ever," he moans. She lifts her other hand and strokes his balls through his boxers. His eyes cross as a slow motion orgasm travels from the bottom of his belly. He watches her head move down and back drawing out every bit of his release.

Michonne kisses his tip. "Thank you for my snack. Can I make you a sandwich, fix you a drink?" She looks up at him. His eyes are vacant; his breath is labored; and the knuckles on his hands are white from gripping the ladder. _I may have sucked out his soul._

"I'm sorry…did you say something?" he notices her staring at him. She smiles and shakes her head before leaving the room.

 **AN: I apologize for the long wait. The Scandal finale captured the Muse but the TWD behind the scenes photos from season 9 restored the balance-I think. Can we all take a moment to thank the Saints for the Captain of the Richonne ship on that horse with that big swagilicious staff? Do not get me started on the Queen with that blue rope. Who is getting tied up or down and when? *FANNING***


	84. Chapter 84

**Family First**

 **Monday evening**

Sasha lies across the bed air drying from her shower. Each foot propped up on one of Daryl's thighs. He sits with his back against the bed and a plastic caddy filled with bottles of nail polish, stencils, nail art paint and stickers on his right side. "We have not played darts in forever so there is no bet to pay off. Admit the truth…you like being my personal nail artist," she teases.

He shrugs slightly finishing the lightning bolts on her big toes. "I like being your personal anything," he responds before blowing lightly on each foot. She giggles. "How are you still ticklish after all this time?" he playfully rolls his eyes.

"I don't know," she responds through laughter. He places each foot on the edge of the mattress keeping her legs spread. He gathers up all the supplies and returns the caddy to one of the shelves in the bathroom cabinet.

Daryl leans against the doorframe of the en suite inspecting her naked form. He approaches quietly and blows a stream of his warm breath against her mound. She moans. He draws closer and blows again watching the muscles of her abdomen contract. "Do not move…you will ruin all my hard work," he directs. She whimpers. He draws his tongue down each thick lip; stopping after every few strokes to admire the increased dripping from her core. He continues to alternate between his warm breath and tongue until she is trembling. Finally he uses his tongue to circle her clit until her orgasm hits and he presses down on her belly to hold her in place.

Sasha gasps out, "Please don't leave me like this…fuck me 'til I don't know my name," she begs. He pulls back lifting her left leg flipping her on her stomach with her feet dangling off the bed raising her hips to meet his throbbing dick. He pushes in slow…inch by agonizing inch. His pace is slow and deliberate. _I need to make this last._

* * *

After a much needed sex nap Sasha tucks into Daryl's side while he dials and places the phone on speaker. "Yel-lo," Harry answers.

"Pops, it's us…is Mom on the line?" he asks.

"Hold on…Sugar Pie, pick up the other line," he calls through the house.

"I'm here…is it time already?" she laments.

Sasha replies, "Unfortunately yes," she pouts.

"Y'all cut that out. The man has got to work…go ahead Son," Harry interjects.

"I am in the field this week. Mom, what does the text message Williams-Dixon-411 mean?" he quizzes.

"You are safe but some part of the operation has changed."

"Good…Pops if the text is Williams-Dixon-911?" he questions.

"Follow safety protocols issued by the assigned agent," he responds.

"Remember, this is a low level operation," he reassures. The apprehension is palpable. "Go ahead Mom."

"Heavenly father…our family needs you to take extra care of our child this week. I know you will not give us more than we can bear…I know you will keep the angels with him and shield him from the evils of this world. Bring him back to us unharmed; body, mind and soul. In Jesus' name we pray…amen."

"Amen," they respond in unison.

* * *

 **Tuesday evening**

Aaron lies on the couch flipping through channels while Eric putters around in the kitchen. Judith breaks the mundane noise of the evening, "I have an idea," she shouts with glee.

"Lay it on us," Aaron responds bringing his body to an upright position.

"Okay…we will move soon-right," she looks at both of them. They nod in agreement. "The yard is regular with grass and stuff," she continues. They continue to nod. She gestures dramatically with both hands extending her arms widely, "Butterfly garden," she concludes. They stare blankly. She sighs in exasperation. "We plant flowers and trees that attract butterflies and we get lady bugs to help fight the mean bugs…what do you think?" pleased with herself.

Eric feels the tears at the corner of his eyes. _She said we…us…together._ "I think that is a great family project," he chokes out.

"Cool, I will add to the list on the refrigerator. I pulled up some stuff on the laptop from my research paper. Our yard will be way better than everyone else's," she brags before moving quickly through the house.

Aaron gets up to follow but stops to grasp and squeeze Eric's hand. He whispers, "We are doing it…that's our little girl," he declares.

* * *

Beth lies face down on her bed whining, "Why are you making me do this?" she mumbles against the comforter.

Rae-Ann sits next to her back pressed against pillows and a laptop perched on her thighs, "I refuse to allow you to keep living vicariously through the embarrassing amount of romance novels you keep in the closet," she explains.

Beth rolls over and covers her face with one arm, "There is nothing wrong with reading; haven't you heard…it is fundamental," she jokes.

Rae-Ann laughs in spite of herself. "One online profile with me as your wing woman plus a few minor changes to your wardrobe," she continues.

Beth bites her lip, "What…what if they do not like me? I was sheltered which makes me awkward…I just don't fit," she attempts to explain.

"Beth, I am living proof you can become a better version of yourself. The old me spent all her time, energy and brain power concocting man catching schemes to keep a perpetual homecoming queen crown on my head," she confesses, "Sound like anyone you know?" She looks down at her friend.

Beth rises up on her elbows; "Really?" she asks incredulously.

She nods, "When I think about who I use to be I am so embarrassed. Fortunately I got a wake-up call and starting making small changes. Now look…I have a real life; a productive job and most importantly…a real friend," she smiles timidly.

Beth sits up straight, "Okay…hobbies…I like to sing."

* * *

Spencer watches Jessie clean the kitchen. "Did you pick up the dress I selected?"

She moves her hair behind her right ear, "I did…thank you…the color is very pretty," she smiles shyly.

"My mother's annual fundraiser is boring but as her son I am there to support her; and you will have the opportunity to support me."

"I am excited…I believe I can do a good job," she replies.

"Of course you can…if anything you cannot be worse than that ridiculousness Lori performed in that infomercial." They both break into laughter. "Do you remember what to wear under the dress?" he asks eyeing her body. She nods quickly. "Say it," he commands.

Jessie is startled by the harshness of his voice, "Crotch less panties and an open nipple bra."

He approaches her at the counter, "Good girl," he places his finger under her chin and turns her face up. "Kiss me," he continues to command. _Finally…someone who puts my needs first._


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: I will continue to write and I hope you will continue to read and review.**

 **Love will lead you back**

 **Wednesday**

"Thank you for your help. I hate that I missed the Renaissance Fair especially because the kids worked so hard to bring their grades up or maintain their GPA," Tyreese explains while carrying boxes down the school corridor.

"My pleasure, for the record you are one of the staff's new favorite people. One mention of your name improves behavior and the quality of work. You are good for them," Karen praises. She opens the door to her classroom and gestures to a side table. "You can set up over there…the secretary should make the announcement any moment.

Their conversation is easy, light and effortless. The door swinging open interrupts their laughter, "Coach, what are you doing here?" one of the students greets.

"Hey, take a seat…make it fast, make it orderly, make it count," he coaches. The students file in quickly and give him their undivided attention. Once they are seated he moves to the front of the room. Karen watches from behind her desk occasionally grading papers.

Tyreese addresses his group of athletes, "First, I apologize for not participating in your special celebration. Not to make excuses but the responsibilities for my family business required my presence. Nevertheless, you are a priority to me so I am here now. You have done everything I asked and hard work pays off. So…I called some of my old friends at Gatorade and the Falcons," he moves to the side table and reaches inside the box.

The cheering and high-five celebration causes Karen to place her fingers in her ears. She shouts above their exuberance, "I think you made their day," she laughs. He laughs in return. _Her smile is dazzling._

"You think?" he teases handing out duffle bags filled with protein bars, snack packs, jugs of sports drink, team towels and shirts.

* * *

Carl enters the house. Sophia glances up from the kitchen table where she is completing her homework, "What's up? I assume you ate," she doesn't expect a response. He changed his routine after her mother's colossal failure; in her opinion.

"Yeah, where is your mother?" he asks.

"Bathroom…how long are we going to live like this? Not judging," she holds up one open hand.

He shrugs but his responds is cut off by her voice, "Thank you for returning on time," Carol enters the conversation.

Carl turns to her and pulls papers from his messenger bag and hands them to her, "I have my own car insurance and a separate phone account," he explains.

"I told you doing it by yourself was too expensive. Staying on my plan is more cost effective. I allowed you to make the payments. I do not understand why you are making this harder," she sighs in exasperation.

He clears his throat, "The extra money is worth my freedom. I do not want to live under someone's thumb. Like you said…I cannot drive without insurance," he stares directly at her without flinching.

Her mouth opens and her gaze of embarrassment darts around the room while her mind attempts to cobble together a response. "I didn't mean…I was not thinking," she stammers.

He nods, "You meant it but you didn't expect me to hear you. It is what it is…I understand now. May I be excused?" his response is curt.

Carol nods quickly and looks over at her daughter who shakes her head from side to side, "For the record…you are losing big time."

* * *

 **Thursday**

"Hey Handsome," Michonne greets over the phone.

"What's up Gorgeous? Are your..." he begins but she cuts him off.

"Yes, my feet are up. I ate my weight in fruit and a Philly cheese steak from the food truck and I am exhausted from going to the bathroom," she huffs. "The reason I called is to let you know I am going to yoga and Rosita can give me a ride," she explains.

"I will take you to the yoga place. Thank Rosita for the offer. How long is the class?"

She takes a deep breath, "Let me re-phrase…you are not picking me up. I am going to yoga with Rosita and I will see you when I get home." _We are not living like this any longer._

"Michonne, I told you I do not mind. Plus, today is my day off," she cuts him off.

"Yes it is…so get some sleep; watch a game; do whatever it is you do in the garage," she encourages.

The anxiety and fear in Rick's gut coils and knots, "I would prefer," he attempts.

"My dear, sweet husband I know what you prefer but I am putting a stop to your protect at all cost behavior. The way we are living is not healthy," Michonne names the elephant in the room.

Rick is quiet, "We are going to have our first real fight-aren't we."

She does not respond, "I am switching to speaker so you can talk to the babies." She moves the phone to her belly.

"Hey Team Grimes…Daddy misses you but mommy is taking you to yoga so that will be fun…I will pick a new book for your bedtime. I love you more than everythang," he finishes with a loud kissing smack. His heart fills with love when he hears her giggle in the background. She returns to the call, "Be patient…I am trying," he offers.

"I have unwavering faith in us. See you when I get home," Michonne ends the call.

* * *

 **Thursday evening**

"Ms. Jolene thanks again," she slides into the passenger seat.

"Are you kidding me," she smiles at her profile. "Now first things first…the fried bologna sandwiches you requested," she reaches around to the backseat into her 'Grandma Magic' tote bag.

Michonne lowers her face to her belly, "You hear that Team…Grandma made sandwiches." She slides open the Ziploc bag and retrieves the first sandwich.

"So we have an appointment at the car dealership," she confirms.

She nods in confirmation mid-chew, "I am getting a red wagon," she shares and burst into laughter. "I do not know why I laugh every time I even think about it. This is all so surreal. The high powered career; sports car; big city loft-all gone; and I do not miss any of those things I told myself defined who I was…what was important. I am happier than I ever thought possible buying a station wagon of all things. Your son really knows how to change a girl's life," she shakes her head and continues to devour her snack.

Jolene pulls out of the parking lot and merges into traffic, "I'll let you in on a little secret. You gave him a life. He made a place for himself and he was content but he was never truly all he could be. I honestly believe his heart and soul were waiting for you to show up so he could become the best version of himself. I will forever be grateful. Michonne reaches over with her left hand and squeezes Jolene's right hand placed on the steering wheel. "Now, I hope you do not mind but I called ahead," she trails off.

Michonne chuckles, "I would not expect anything less."

* * *

Carol sits on the back porch quietly smoking. When the birth of her nephew took her sister and best friend despair was her only companion. Nancy was the only real love she had ever known. The infatuation and lust that Ed provided was a wicked illusion that masqueraded as love but it was all she had left. When the reality of Ed's abuse almost cost her custody of Sophia she schemed her way out of the relationship and built a small, manageable life for herself. When another life monster showed up and took Carl's father she had a renewed sense of purpose.

Now she was the monster destroying what she built. "Penelope, thank you for taking my call…does your offer still stand to meet about the college road trip?" _I hope I can fix this._

* * *

Rick sits on the third to last step in the foyer waiting for her return. The light from the moon dances across the hardwood floor. He listens to her keys jiggling in the lock but does not move or look up. He feels her fingers thread through his curls before he exhales and looks up with sorrowful, soulful eyes, "I'm sorry," his shoulders deflate.

"You do not have to be," she replies softly.

"I love you," he reminds with a shy smile.

"I love you too…help me understand," Michonne requests and takes a step back to read his eyes for the words he never needs to say.

He presses his thumbs into his closed eyes and gestures toward her with his palms up, "You…y'all are my," he shakes his head trying to dislodge the right word. "More than my world…you are my universe. Without you I cannot exist. I would fall into a black hole…He is out there and she is bat shit crazy and I can barely breathe. Both times I was not there…I left you alone…I did not protect you," his chest heaves, "I promised on our wedding day," his voice elevates.

Michonne places a hand on each side of his face, "Look at me…we are not going anywhere. The trial starts Monday and he is taking the deal. You cannot live in a constant state of fear. The Rick Grimes that swept me off my feet is sure and steady. The man I married also promised to trust and persevere," she reminds him.

Rick pushes up her loose fitting tank leaving his hands on each side and places his face against her ever expanding bump. He puckers his lips and applies a gentle kiss regulating his breathing. They stand in silence surrounded by their love. He is about to pull away when he feel a push against his forehead. He remains still. _Did I imagine that?_ He feels movement against his left hand and looks up at his wife.

Tears trickle down Michonne's cheeks and the sparkle in her brown eyes is more brilliant than any star in the sky. "I think the babies want to tell you what a good job you are doing and how much they love you," she sniffles.

He speaks against her skin, "Is mommy right…is that what you are saying?" He feels the movement against his right hand and joyous laughter brings tears to his eyes. He delivers three more kisses, "Thank you for being so strong for daddy…I love you," he stands and kisses her, "And I love you more." _We are going to be alright._

 **Author's rant: Someone please help me understand how Norman is making $20 million after 9 seasons of mumbling when it took Ellen Pompeo 14 seasons to get there? Do you know how much death and destruction her character survived. We better get at least a glance of the Richonne/Grimes 2.0 we deserve. Preferably a home nestled in a field of wildflowers with Rick and Michonne holding Judith hands as they return from a walk just like Carl described. Of course she has a glorious baby bump in my vision but I am flexible.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Growth**

 **Friday**

Jolene inspects the Passat wagon eyes squinting in discernment. The previous appointment did not go as planned and the owner of the dealership agreed to deliver the car to Michonne's office the next day. "Did you complete the full engine check beyond the normal twenty-five point standard?"

"Yes ma'am," the lead mechanic responds, "A fifty point certification and we included extra fluids in the trunk per your request: oil, transmission, power steering," she cuts him off.

"Did you replace the donut with a full tire?" she continues.

"Yes ma'am," the sales manager joins the interrogation, "We upgraded the wiper blades; re-detailed the interior with environmentally friendly products."

"Mm-hm…" she hums. "What was the final discount to compensate for sales agent Nicotero not giving the client what she wanted?"

The sales manager replies quickly, "I spoke to the owner of the dealership and we raised the discount another 5%. Again, we apologize for his insistence on ADA Grimes leaving the car lot in a van."

She nods stoically. _This worked out better than I expected._

Michonne descends the court steps with one hand protectively under her belly, "It's here," she exclaims approaching the vehicle. "Did you fully inspect the ceramic brakes?" she begins.

"Ma'am, as we explained to your mother-in-law the car is in tip-top shape," the sales manager tries to curb the second interrogation.

Her eyes fix on the man speaking, "I beg your pardon…are you suggesting that the safety of my children is not worthy of a few additional questions? Is that what you heard Grandma?" Michonne encourages her favorite accomplice.

"I do believe that is what I heard as well. Do I need my brick again?" Jolene raises her brow watching the man sweat under the pressure.

* * *

Philip Blake and Andrea Harrison sit begrudgingly in the office of the criminal attorney for the final prep session before the plea hearing on Monday. "Philip, your allocution must be contrite. You have one opportunity to get this right; there is no jury…only a judge…the judge that will determine sentencing. Further, the DA confirmed the victim's attendance; the victim that retains the right to take civil action. I cannot emphasize enough that time served, possibility of parole and financial penalty are all at stake."

They nod in understanding both lost in their own despair. "We are still using my wife as a character reference and to provide context for this incident; as well as, the detrimental impact on her life if I am incarcerated?" Philip clarifies.

"Yes, but her testimony offers limited leverage given the video evidence. I doubt her inclusion will be the game change you need," the attorney replies.

Andrea remains quiet. _My firm has got to come through for my long term survival._

* * *

 **Saturday**

Carol places a platter of cookies in the center of the table waiting for Penelope and Justice to arrive. They have a revised plan for Spring Break and hopefully everyone can agree. She would prefer to accompany the young couple but that would leave Sophia on her own and the Comix Shop closed which she cannot afford. _The compromise is reasonable…the compromise demonstrates trust. I can restore our relationship._

Sophia's voice rings out, "Mom's in the kitchen…see me in my room later. Date night fashion struggle," she explains.

Justice, Penelope and Carol greet each other as Carl enters the room. He interrupts, "Are we ready to get started?" his voice is crisp.

"Absolutely," Carol responds eagerly. She sits across from him. He is stone faced his mouth set in a hard line.

Penelope and Justice glance back and forth gauging the tension and hope for the best. "We only want the best for you," Penelope opens the conversation. Carol nods in agreement.

"We do not always get it right the first time but we are trying," Carol smiles awkwardly, "You have our permission with minor adjustments," she turns to her counterpart. Penelope launches into the details of the changes and areas for negotiation.

* * *

 _ **It's like yesterday…I didn't even know your name…You are a beautiful surprise…You've got me on a natural high…I didn't even have a choice**_

Michonne lies are her left side listening to _**Voyage to India**_ humming and writing in the journal:

 **Hello my Loves, we had a good appointment yesterday except you did not cooperate so we do not know if you are girls, boys, or boys and girls. You still have time to cooperate…especially with the bladder request. I swear I am in the bathroom every hour on the hour. Remember we are a team. I understand-you are stubborn like your father.**

She laughs when the bed dips and she feels Rick's full lips on her neck, "What are you doing?"

Rick reads over her shoulder before responding. "May I?" he motions toward the pen in her hand. She hands the pen back to him. He reaches over her body and continues the entry:

 **This is your father. You are willful just like your mother that means you are probably girls: Michie, Chonnie and Mimi. You can show us when you are ready-I am patient. I want you to give your mama a potty break…she has a big job to do. Oh, she got you a giant red wagon.**

"Rick! Don't write that…what if they are boys?" she snatches the pen from his hand while he roars with laughter. He rolls on his back and his bent legs swing through the air.

 **This is your mother again. Those are not your names. We only care that you are healthy- boys or girls does not matter. We cannot wait for cuddles and kisses. The car is hotness…there is a sun roof and new speakers for car dance parties.**

Rick's laughter settles into a wide smile with loving eyes, "I like this song…it sounds like a lullaby." He rubs her belly.

"I listened to the radio on the way home and this was part of the 'Flashback Friday' mix," she offers wistfully.

 _ **I believe we are written in the stars…You are inspiration to my life…You are the reason why I smile…You are beautiful surprise.**_

He changes the subject, "Did I see fried drumsticks and potato salad for dinner?"

She nods and bites her lip, "Are you going to do the thing?" she hints.

"Gorgeous…" he trails off.

"I know…it's wrong but the impression makes us laugh-please," she peeks over her shoulder with an exaggerated pout.

He groans and clears his throat after sitting up, "Grrr…I Captain Walsh…G.I. Don't with kung-fu grip…I have big weapons…marbles rattle when I try to think…freeze jive turkeys…I am dyn-o-mite…grrr," Rick grunts and snarls impersonating Shane's voice; pointing his finger gun at the wall; lifting his fist up and down in a stiff robotic motion.

Michonne rolls back and forth squealing in laughter her pregnant belly shaking. She scoots on her butt toward the edge of the bed giggling, "Now I got a pee," she announces running toward the bathroom.

Rick shakes his head and chuckles. _The things I do for their love and happiness._

* * *

 **Sunday**

Carl and Noah sit next to each other at Ms. Eva's counter powering through fresh cinnamon rolls and chocolate milk. "You got the green light…that's good," Noah offers.

"I guess," Carl grunts in return.

"Come on Bruh…this is huge for parentals. You, your girl, a sports car, road trip…sharing hotels. Give 'em a break."

"Except for the night in separate dorms at Morehouse and Spelman or staying with her grandma in South Carolina," he pushes back.

"What did you think they were going to say? Please go have wild sex after you tour the quad and library," his lids lower for major side-eye.

"Why does everyone keep bringing up sex?" Carl responds in exasperation.

"Why do you keep acting like it is not part of the equation? Wait," Noah trails off. "Have you two," he doesn't finish the question.

Carl shakes his head, "We aren't there yet," he whispers. "What about you?" He does not look over to his best friend.

"Nah, but I am not sure how much longer…prom is coming."

"I guess," returning the conversation to what is really bothering him. "It was the control thing. Taking my insurance-really…I do everything I am suppose to do most of the time."

"I feel you. Just don't let her stuff overshadow your positive. Remember when we couldn't even speak to them. We got some serious glow up happening here," he moves to lighten the mood.

"True. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to really tucking her in at night. I have thoughts on what she wears with all those pajama tanks," he smiles devilishly.

* * *

Lori sits at her desk with a stack of dusty yearbooks at her side. She flips through the aged pages reviewing the names and pictures of old classmates and casual acquaintances; names and faces she barely remembers. Methodically she sends friend requests to those she use to rule: most spirited; best smile; best dressed. Her heart rate increases when she flips the page to a picture of her and Rick from sophomore year: 'Cutest Couple'. Her fingers trail over the younger version of them. _What should have been?_

After one hour of reaching out and less than successful results she picks up a frayed newspaper clipping to mark the page. Her eyes harden. The Grimes' engagement photo sets her blood ablaze. The 5-carat engagement ring was her precious; anything smaller was unacceptable. She still had not conjured up the right words or actions to get Shane on one knee with the right ring but it was only a matter of time. _I will win._

 **AN: The ridiculousness of the infomercial will pop up from time to time. Let's just say the foolishness left an impression with everyone within in the community.**


	87. Chapter 87

**The People of Kings' County v. Philip Blake**

 **AN: I did little to no research on official court procedures. I only used my vast pseudo-knowledge based on years of LA Law, Law & Order (all the versions), Boston Legal and finally what the Muse wanted to serve the story. Sue me…**

 **Monday**

Michonne cannot sleep. The trial starts today and she is beside herself. His expected allocution to all charges and sentencing should be swift and she looks forward to closing the book on this incident but life does not grant guarantees. She putters purposefully around the kitchen preparing a grand breakfast. Occasionally she pushes against her belly to feel the wonder of her children at play within her warm, safe womb. His voice breaks the solitude, "You are starting the day early," he states with his husky morning voice.

She turns to greet him and every worry she ponders flies out of her head. _I have the hottest husband on the planet-damn!_ Rick stands at the kitchen entrance in his uniform pants and unfastened belt. His white tee covered by his unbuttoned uniform shirt hangs off his broad, muscular shoulders. What stops her breathing is his face. The shaved chiseled jaw line carved by the goddess and clear blue eyes intently focused on her. "I…I haven't seen your face like that before," she stammers.

He squints while thinking back over their courtship. "No…I guess not. I never really shaved on the weekends and that is when we met. Plus once you made your preference clear I packed the razor away," he offers a coy smile.

She smiles brightly, "In my defense I did not know any better."

He moves across the kitchen to join her at the center island. His fingers lace with her hand already on her belly, "I have permission to start shaving again?"

"As good as you look I may buy stock in your favorite razor," she flirts. He laughs and his dimples decorate his face and chin deliciously.

He leans down and kisses her softly, "Good morning," he greets against her luscious lips. His large calloused hand presses against her expanding waist, "Good morning babies…thank you for letting your mama sleep last night."

Michonne watches him in amazement, "How did you know I slept longer between bathroom trips? I was careful climbing out of bed," she asks in wonder.

Rick kisses the tip of her nose ignoring her question, "What are we having?"

She shakes her head, "Pancakes with bananas, walnuts, and caramel sauce plus sausage."

He watches her lower onto the stool before taking his seat. They are half way through the meal before he speaks again, "I shaved to make sure I present myself as the perfect deputy…unimpeachable; in case I have to testify. I need this finished…I need him behind bars," he freely shares his vulnerability…the lingering fear.

Michonne nods, "Granted I am biased as the very happy wife but any objective lawyer would have to agree. The integrity of your testimony will be enhanced by your polished physical presentation," she affirms.

Rick speaks to fill the quiet and buffer against the doubt that could easily overtake either of them in this moment, "We focus on winning once we step out of our front door."

"We're the ones that win," she offers her fist across the island along with a confident smile.

* * *

Carl stands in front of his mirror fastening the tie around his neck. His phone on the dresser is set to speaker. "Are you sure you do not want me to ask my mom for the morning off? I can totally justify the time away from class as prep for Junior Senator's program," Justice questions him.

"Thanks Angel but everything is going to be fine," he replies. _It has to be…Uncle Rick and Michonne deserve some peace._

"Carl…this is me. I know you are worried and you are amazing…showing up to support them; but I can support you. What if you have to testify? Who is going to hold your hand?"

He stops and stares at the phone. _How does she do that…know that I am worried?_ "The chance of the proceedings requiring my testimony is slim to none but I appreciate you having my back," he smiles. _Uncle Rick was right. I do have a good woman by my side._

"Okay," she drags out. "Let Michonne know if things get out of hand to text and I will run right over and punch him in his old, shriveled junk," she proclaims.

He doubles over in laughter, "I thought you punched people in their throat?" he teases.

"I am a lot of things but tall is not one of them. A junk punch works better for my arsenal of destruction," she states between laughter.

* * *

Michonne climbs the steps and turns left to head toward the courtroom. She arrived early to make time to speak freely with Deanna before the official court rituals were set in motion. She checks her watch and turns towards the right. _I better use the bathroom in case the opening statements take longer than expected._

* * *

Philip Blake operates like he is a participant in a surreal alternative universe of his life. His mind retains the concept that he could go to jail but his psyche keeps rejecting the pre-determined outcome. He listened to the point by point presentation of the 'spare no expense' defense team. They brokered the best deal money could buy but the hard facts of the case were insurmountable. Yet, he continues to delude himself that a more favorable scenario was available to him. _I always win._ The defense team flanked by his wife exit the defendant conference room ahead of him when he catches sight of her. ADA Grimes moving down the hallway toward the bathroom. Without thinking he speaks up, "I need to use the restroom. I will meet you inside."

The lead defense attorney sighs in exasperation, "I know the pending loss of freedom is scary and stifling but these minor delays you continue to create are not helping you. Please do not anger the judge by arriving late," he implores.

He nods in agreement and watches them enter the courtroom before heading up the hallway.

* * *

Rick enters the courtroom and removes the brown, Stratton deputy hat from his head and places it under his left arm. His purposeful, bowlegged stride leads him down the aisle to the pew just behind the prosecutor's table. Carl stands to greet him with a warm embrace, "We got this," he offers in a hushed tone.

He nods pressing his lips together, "Yeah," he manages to rasp out. He glances around the room. "Where is Michonne?"

Carl looks over his shoulder, "She didn't come with you?" he questions in alarm.

Rick feels the panic pumping through his veins, "No…she left before me this morning…said she wanted to speak with Monroe." They share a look and leap into action.

Carl places his right hand on the banister to leap over the railing, "Security protocol three…I repeat security protocol three," he shouts to the Bailiff and Judge. He turns his head quickly, "Uncle Rick, radio channel 3," he orders.

Bailiff Monroe responds immediately, "Sequester the jury," he gestures to the other security staff members.

The Judge focuses on the defendant's table, "We need to secure your client…where is your client," she demands. The lead defense counsel's eyes widen in terror, "Bathroom..he asked to use the bathroom.

"Bailiff Monroe track the ankle monitor," the Judge commands.

* * *

Michonne exits the last bathroom stall headed toward the bank of sinks. She whispers to her belly, "I am glad we went before things got started." She places her brief case on the floor next to her feet before being startled by his unmistakable dark voice.

"Rumor has it that pregnant pussy is extra hot. Lucky for me I get to find out after you suck what is left of my dick and ball." _If I am never getting out I might as well take what I want._

Her eyes assess the large bathroom. Philip Blake stands in front of the solitary door that serves as entrance and exit. She tries to breathe normally but her options are limited. She could use her case as a weapon but the pregnancy limits her agility.

Blake unbuckles his belt and drops his pants and boxers. His small mangled penis and mutilated scrotum hang grotesquely between his legs. "Move forward and do not waste time. I have the upper hand. I do not plan on hurting you but I have nothing to lose," he demands.

 _Stall for time._ She feels beads of sweat on her upper lip and her heart is racing from the rush of adrenaline. She summons every amount of strength she has to make the first small step to control his threat of violence.

* * *

Rick listens to the voice crackle over the radio, "Restroom…women's restroom." He unsnaps his leather holster and removes his Colt Python pulling back the hammer sprinting down the hallway. _This is Philip Blake's last day on earth._ His booted feet slide to a stop in front of the door before yanking it open with his left hand. His eyes narrow as he picks up every detail in the room: Blake's bare ass with his pants and underwear around his ankles and Michonne taking small steps in his direction while she cradles her belly. "Get on your knees," he growls. Philip's head snaps to the right and Rick moves forward pressing the cold metal tip of his weapon against the man's temple, "On your knees or I pull the trigger," he tilts his head and commands through a clenched jaw.

Blake lowers clumsily to his knees hampered by his undress from the waist down. "Do it…I dare you. I have the means to get probation and fuck her raw while you rot in jail," he threatens and taunts.

Rick's left hand trembles and the veins of his right forearm holding the weapon pulse with rage. His sanity is slipping and a dark satisfaction of seeing Blake's brain matter splattered against the tiled walls begins to take root in his mind. "Rick, the two of us need to get the babies out of here. We need to go home together," she pleads.

His eyes never leave Blake but he focuses on her voice. "Michonne, leave now and have them call me on the radio once you are safe."

She moves quickly but pauses once she is at his side. She squeezes his meaty bicep, "We love you," she declares.

He nods still staring at Blake, "I love y'all too. He listens to her heels clicking and clacking against the stone flooring before the door closes completely. Rick takes a deep breath gathering rational thought. _They are counting on me._ He takes another breath and remembers his vows. _Love protects, trust, hopes and perseveres._ He takes a step back but never lowers his weapon. "Place your hands on the floor. Your bare bitch ass is going to crawl back to the courtroom and go directly to jail. You will not pass go…there will be no probation or any doubt of your intent. Start crawling," Rick pulls the door open with his left hand using his back to hold it in place.

* * *

Deputies Espinosa and Ford stand sentry outside the courtroom with their arms raised, weapons drawn and head on a swivel. Rosita sees her first, "Michonne," she shouts moving toward her friend while she fumbles to secure her weapon in the holster on her hip.

Michonne picks up the pace her eyes fill with tears, "Deputy Ford, please…Rick," she shakes her head, "I need him to come home to us," she looks over her shoulder and back to the barrel-chested redhead.

"Don't you worry…I got his back even if I have to hog tie him or wrestle his stubborn ass to the ground like a pig covered in slop." His heavy sprint moves down the hall.

"Let's get you inside," Rosita moves her arms around Michonne's slumped shoulders. She places her in the closest chair at the back of the chamber before retrieving bottled water, "Drink this. How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel anything until I see him. We are counting on him…he has to come back to us," the pace of her voice is frantic.

Carl appears at her side. She didn't see him approach. He kneels beside her, "Michonne, he will be here any minute but he is counting on you. The babies need you right now. Take a deep breath," he summons strength and maturity he does not really have but he knows she needs.

She nods, "Right…calm," she takes a deep breath, "Come on Team Grimes…let's make Daddy proud." She closes her eyes and practices her breathing.

* * *

Abe meets Rick and the bare ass perpetrator half way down the hall. He re-holsters his Glock-10 and waves off the court house security. Rick is in beast mode and only his real brothers in arms can keep him from making a deadly mistake. The low life is crawling at a snail's pace. "Well, look at you all unwrapped and waiting to be cracked open…I know the boys in the cell block are going to love your pasty, flabby ass. How many of them did you put away?"

Blake does not respond. "Where is Michonne?" Rick asks but his eyes never leave the man on the ground.

"Rosita has her Brother and I promised her I would make sure you came home so don't make me out no liar." Ford joins the slow march down the hall with the suspect between them.

They finally make their way inside and turn Philip over to Bailiff Monroe. His clothes are secured before he is shackled and marched away for processing. The Judge gavels a recess until further notice.

Rick rushes to her side opposite Carl, "Michonne…Gorgeous." Her eyes pop open and the tears fall. He reaches up and cups her face brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "You ready to go home?" he asks with love in his eyes and a toothless smile.

She shakes her head, "We can't…something is wrong…the babies…we have to get to the hospital," she trembles in terror. Rick freezes and his world stops turning.


	88. Chapter 88

**Collateral Damage**

Rick grasps Michonne's left hand in his resting them both against his bowed forehead. Her right hand gently strokes her belly. The emergency room bustles around them with raised voices, distant cries and the incessant beeping of monitors. Each muscle in his body is rigid and his mind holds but one thought. _They have to be okay._ The voice of Dr. Bennett breaks the terrifying silence. "I came as soon as I could…emergency c-section," she explains after yanking the curtain back.

Dressed in lavender scrubs she picks up the chart from the foot of the bed glancing back and forth between the admitting nurse's notes and the information provided by the patient and fetal monitors. Michonne finds her voice, "Please…please…save my babies," she sobs with her eyes closed.

"Whoa…slow down. Your blood pressure is absolutely too high but we are not at worst case scenario. First, I need to complete an exam to determine what is going on and then we talk. What the babies need right now is a calm mommy. Can you do that?" Naomi reassures.

She sniffles and nods keeping her eyes fixed on Rick. "What do I do…how do I help," Rick rasps from his dry throat never taking his eyes off Michonne.

"You are in charge of ice chips, breathing exercises or anything else that might help lower her pressure," she instructs.

* * *

Gideon races across town speaking frantically into his phone trying desperately to capture all the details, observations and information from the dramatic turn of events at Kings' County's trial of the century. The embargoed story could run tomorrow but today's events would require at least a week to capture the true essence of the horror, corruption and accountability that would emerge over the remaining days.

The one aspect of the story that continued to engage his mind was Andrea Harrison. Her response to the criminal behavior was abnormal to say the least. She appeared almost relieved when the shackles were placed around his ankles, waist and wrists. He made a note to himself to follow up with her firm in Atlanta. If his hunch was correct Philip Blake's wife had an angle he needed to explore.

* * *

Carl waits in DA Monroe's office. She completed her press conference and by all accounts her speech plus the question and answer session were a rousing political success. He could not help by smile to himself during her opening statement. Although she delivered the words with passion he could only hear Justice's voice in his head. She had worked tirelessly to craft the perfect tone through structure, pacing and every rhetorical device within her skill set. _My girl is a genius._

"Carl, thank you for meeting with me," she interrupts his quiet reflection.

He nods, "What can I do for you DA Monroe?"

"Michonne de-briefed me on the challenges the security team faced with the City Council. Specifically, the additional funding you requested for emergency alarms in conference and bathrooms," she introduces crisply.

Carl's jaw tightens. "This is exactly the scenario we predicted and they did not listen. ADA Grimes was in significant danger with no means of defense. Think of the domestic violence and assault victims at risk every day within the halls of justice. We should be a safe space," he grits out.

Deanna nods in agreement. "We are going to fix this…strike while the fire is hot. Pull your team together; update the data and increase the budget. We will shame them into full funding," she winks conspiratorially.

His eyes widen, "You will have the revised draft by the close of business today," he assures.

"By the way, let your gifted better half know she knocked it out of the park. I have never sounded so good," she compliments.

His chest feels with pride, "Will do." He stands and pauses before reaching the door, "Have you heard anything?" He does not have to elaborate.

"No, have you?" she responds quietly. He shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat.

"She is the toughest woman we know…have faith," she encourages.

* * *

"Jeffrey…Andre. I am taking today to work from my office here in Atlanta. If you can continue to keep me informed as facts on the ground change in Kings' County I would appreciate it."

"Absolutely, I need positive, productive activity because I want to show up at the jail with my shovel and some Hefty bags. He is fucking with the wrong family," he spews.

"You ain't never lied…but we will handle him within the confines of the law. I know every deep, dark corner of civil litigation. Predatory sexual assault and non-consensual detainment always pays a heavy price. When we are done with him there will be nothing left. This is still between the two of us. I do not need Little M under additional stress," he trails off.

Jeffrey picks up his grief, "We haven't heard anything either," he answers the unasked question.

"Thank you. We were a close knit family but have no doubt you and Jolene are one of us," he brings the call to a close.

"The feeling is mutual," he disconnects.

* * *

Naomi removes her gloves sliding effortlessly on her stool to deposit them into the trash receptacle. Michonne lies back in the elevated hospital bed with her feet in the stirrups. Rick stands on the left side of the bed stroking her locs away from her face. Her breathing is even and the beads of sweat across her upper lip are gone. "I have a few questions? Do you feel answer pressure or pain across your abdomen or back?"

"No. My breathing is mostly back to normal and my heart no longer races," she shares evenly. She listens to Rick exhale from the depth of his gut. _He is an absolute rock…sure and steady._

"Good, your blood pressure is approaching the normal range. My immediate concern is rectified; however…" she pauses. "You dilated to a one and you are only six months pregnant. We need to alter our original pregnancy plan," she explains in a gentle voice.

Rick's booted feet shift from left to right. He rests all his weight on his left hip and stiffens his spine to receive the next piece of information. He keeps his fingers tangled in her locs allowing his thumb to soothe the worried frown from her forehead.

"At a minimum you will spend the night in the hospital. I want strict monitoring of you and the babies. I will order an IV for fluids and I am prescribing a steroid. The steroid is strictly for the babies. I want to boost their lung development. You may experience side effects," Rick cuts her off.

"You are concerned about early labor," he interjects.

Dr. Bennett shakes her head, "Not right now…given all that you described Michonne; your body responded logically to the fight or flight situation. By morning if your blood pressure remains within the normal range and your cervix does not open further I will discharge you home for one full week of bed rest," she puts her hand up to stop the questions. "You may shower' use the restroom at your convenience."

"I assume we have a follow up appointment with you at the end of the week?" Michonne inquires.

Naomi nods, "A nurse will arrive to take you to your room for the night. I know you are scared but we can do this. What do you always say?" _I need their 'we can conquer the world' energy back._

Michonne looks up at Rick before taking a breath, "Team Grimes," a small confident smile returns.

He leans down placing a tender kiss to her temple, "Team Grimes."

* * *

Jolene cleaned the house from top to bottom. She attempts to crotchet another blanket but her hands tremble so violently and her tears run so freely she gives up the struggle. She moves to her knees in front of the couch resting her elbows against the cushion bending her arms and clasping her hands tightly before bowing her head in prayer. _"Lord, I know we are not given more than we can bare but…you need to help me understand…I do not believe I can do this,"_ her plea is disturbed by the body next to her. She squints at her husband.

"Abraham Lincoln said…I have been driven to my knees because I had nowhere else to go-or something like that. I know what you are thinking…God and I have been fighting for better part of two decades. For my grandbabies I am willing to apologize…forgive and forget…beg forgiveness for being a stubborn heathen. Whatever is necessary," he chokes out in sorrow and remorse.

She reaches over with her left hand and clasps his right hand tightly. _Have mercy Jesus…have mercy._

* * *

Rick finishes the call to his mother and listens to Michonne speak to her Uncle Andre. He sits on the edge of her hospital bed using both hands to remove his boots before pulling the tails of his uniform shirt from his pants. "Handsome, visiting hours," she does not get to finish.

"'Chonne, today has been too long and I have zero fucks to give. I will not be away from my family. If the powers that be want me out of this room they better bring an army and I doubt that would get me out of this bed," his voice is rugged and resolved.

She scoots over to make space in the cramped hospital bed. He throws his shirt in the available chair before climbing in behind her mindful of the IV attached to her hand. He looks up to watch the fluid drip from the bag. _I have to trust that whatever they prescribed will fix it because I can't._

She knows him, "Hey Daddy, tell us a bedtime story." _He needs a purpose…a task to complete._

He cradles her belly. "A story, hmm…Once upon a time there was a lonely sheriff who met a gorgeous queen." He feels her laugh against his chest. She came to town and made his whole world a better place." He can feel her smile. "He built up all his courage and asked if he could be her knight in denim armor."

Michonne burst into giggles holding her hand against the tip of her nose. She narrates the movement in her womb, "I think they are enjoying your story. Keep going," she states in a hushed tone.

He kisses the back of her head and then her shoulder. He can feel the babies moving under his hand. _Sure and steady._ "The queen said yes after she saw him use his big gun," he grinds against her plump behind.

She is roaring in laughter, "Are you seriously telling our children a dirty, X-rated bedtime story?"

"Of course not," he re-directs, "I am sorry babies but your Mama's hormones are out of control," he laughs.

Michonne shakes her head against the pillow, "How much do I love you…there really are no words."

"I love you more…each of you…I love you more."


	89. Chapter 89

**Back on Track**

 **Tuesday morning**

Daryl opens one eye humming in satisfaction. He is sprawled across the bed flat on his stomach. Sasha continues to run her fingers through his hair pushing the strands off his forehead, "Good morning Baby." She lies on her side.

"Hey Sweetheart," he grumbles, "How was your week?"

She avoids the question, "What time did you get in last night?"

"Butt crack of dawn…you were dead to the world." He notices her flat demeanor. "What's wrong?"

Sasha swallows, "Blake tried to attack Michonne-again. Rick got there in time but the babies were in distress and she is in the hospital," she stammers with tears stinging her eyes.

He pushes off the mattress moving back against the headboard, "Come here," he opens his arms. She snuggles in to his tight embrace. "They will be fine…between Ms. Jolene's crew and Mom praying Jesus won't dare let harm come to them little ankle biters," he kisses her forehead.

She chuckles a little, "I guess…I am so grateful you are home safe and sound. The whole thing reminded me how quickly life can change for the worst."

"Or the better…we just can't take nothing for granted. I sure as hell wasn't expecting you in them back woods or real 'I will get in that ass' because I love you that much parents. I am getting married…in a church…not just any church either-a Black church. All I am sayin' is things can go really right," he offers.

Sasha looks up at him her eyes fill with love and devotion, "How did you get so wise?"

"I started loving you," he smiles down at her.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

Gideon's doorbell rings and he groans before plodding down the hall to answer. His eyes widen, "Wow, this is a surprise," he checks his watch for the time.

Rae-Ann pushes past him carrying a plastic bag filled with Styrofoam take-out containers. "I know you spent the entire night thinking, writing and following leads. You need to eat something besides your famous grilled cheese," she explains making her way to the kitchen.

He watches in awe as she removes the containers and plates his meal of fresh steak fajitas. He decides to take a chance. "Can I just say you are the best girlfriend- ever," he holds his breath.

Her face holds a coy expression. _Make him sweat a little._ She continues to stare before responding, "Yes you may…and yes I am."

* * *

 **Evening**

Rick tucks the throw blanket from the sectional around Michonne's legs, "You comfortable enough or do you need more pillows?"

She sighs, "I'm good. Thank you Handsome," she lifts her chin up and puckers her lips for a quick kiss. He smiles leaning down pressing his mouth to hers with a loud smack that makes her laugh.

The doorbell rings repeatedly, "You ready," he warns.

"Ready," she replies. He turns and moves toward the front door. She listens to the greetings and presses her hand on the top of her belly. _Grandma, Pa-Pa and Uncle Andre are worried so we have to make them feel better._

"Sweet Girl…Lord have mercy…Little M," they rush into the downstairs den.

"Here…sit," Michonne gestures toward the over-sized square, leather ottoman and the open space next to her blanket covered feet on the couch. Rick perches on the arm of the sectional behind her head.

"What did the doctor say? How long is this bed rest? When is the next appointment?" they question after each other. Jeffrey's expression is pained; Jolene cannot stop ringing her hands; and Andre's jaw is rigid.

Rick grips her shoulder before she responds, "First, the fact that I am home today is a good sign. "I am on bed rest for the rest of this week. I can do simple things but the longer I am off my feet the better. The main thing is keeping my blood pressure under control," she explains.

"The doctor prescribed a steroid to accelerate their development; specifically their lungs. We have an appointment at the end of the week," he picks up the conversation. He lifts his butt up to pull a folded ultrasound picture from his back pocket. "The growth rate is normal but we still don't know their gender." _The picture should calm their nerves._

Jolene stares at the photo studying all the changes. She memorizes each photo until she receives the next. "My goodness…they are getting so big," she hands the photo to Jeffrey. He nods and taps his finger three times against the glossy paper counting each baby before handing it to Andre who finally takes a deep breath.

"Well, alright. Gentlemen why don't we go tackle these cribs," he suggests.

Rick kisses the back of her head, "I am sure you and Ma can find something to do while we break a sweat."

"Of course…make sure you have your phone. I want pictures of every possible crib placement," she directs.

Jolene retrieves skeins of yarn from her tote, "I found the perfect color for the discharge blankets…soft denim," she smiles.

Michonne holds the yarn and breaks into laughter. Rick's impromptu dirty tale plays in her head. "This is perfect."

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Negan saunters onto the public athletic field on a mission. His life was leaning to the left and he was determined to turn things back in the right direction. The mailbox no longer overflowed with recruitment letters. His voicemail box was empty. He needed to fix this fast before he missed out on recruitment visits. He heard the stories and saw the videos. The perfect blowjob was waiting for him and he more than deserved one. He needed to speak to someone who understood. He spotted the retired NFL player a few yards away with a whistle to his lips. Sure he was washed up but he was simply a means to an end.

"Good work, take fifteen and then sustained silent reading," he shouts. The students groan.

"Excuse me…who am I training?"

"Scholar-athletes," they mumble.

Tyreese raises his voice, "Who am I training?"

"Scholar-athletes…we dominate the classroom and the field!" the group shouts in response.

"Much better," he blows the whistle.

"That is a load of BS but I am sure the parents love it," Negan interjects pulling up alongside the adult.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyreese snaps turning toward his right.

"Negan…the next big NFL winner from our town," he extends his hand for a shake.

Unfortunately the gesture is not returned. "What are you doing on my field?"

"I need a favor and you are the only person in town who will get what I am dealing with and know who to call," he explains.

"Really…I do not know you and based on the past five minutes I am confident I am not going to want to know you; but I will listen," he gestures with his hand for the young man to continue. Tyreese nods while the young man recites his plight.

"So as you can see this is all a misunderstanding. Look at me," he gestures down his body his upper half tilting. "I can get the job done and that is all that matters for any team."

 _Let me help this child._ "Negan, are you ready for the truth? I am asking because real talk can be hard to swallow if you are not ready. Trust me…I been there."

The young man nods, "I don't have time for smoke up my ass or anything else for that matter."

"Good…the key word in that sentence is ass. You are one. To be extremely clear you are the worst kind of ass-clueless. No one wants that in their locker room. Only 1% of college athletes make the league. If you want a chance to reach for the 1% you need to fix who you are because you suck-plain and simple."

"What are you talking about? My stats kill. I was on the cover of GQ in high school. I have swag…well earned swag," he replies in disdain.

Tyreese shakes his head, "I know you believe that and I am sure you have an entourage of willing fools telling you what you want to hear. I am giving you the advice I should have listened to and saved myself some grief. Fix you; learn some humility. You are not owed anything…you are not entitled to what you want," he counsels.

Negan's narrow, "You're a hater…this is hater nation. You want to be the only pro athlete from our little town. I get it…you are protecting your turf. I can respect that," he is cut off by Tyreese laughter.

"Boy bye, take your narrow ass off my field and do not come back. You may want to go see somebody because I do believe you may have had one too many concussions."

One of the kids runs up, "Coach, I finished my book can you sign my form?"

"Absolutely," he signs the form, "Good work," he pats the young girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks," she glances over and smiles mischievously, "Hey Nut-Sack," she greets before running away.

Negan shouts after her, "Stop calling me that." Tyreese bends over placing his hands on his knees laughing harder. _Carl keeps fucking up my life._


	90. Chapter 90

**Lovely Day**

 **AN: I apologize, this chapter is…clunky.**

 **Thursday**

Abe smoothes down his handle bar moustache with his left hand. He sighs in exasperation staring at the ceiling and the fluorescent lightening. He rubs his eyes with the back of hand before returning his focus to the spreadsheet on his desk. _This isn't right but I cannot figure out how._ "What are you attempting to figure out?" Rosita asks.

"What do you mean?" he replies.

"You have been studying that paper for the past twenty minutes," she gestures with the ink pen in her hand.

"'Member when we followed up on that handful of burglaries?" She nods. "Well, there were more than we were aware of based on these report logs," he waves the pages.

She stands from her desk and moves behind his desk chair to look over his shoulder, "Who made the arrests highlighted in grey?"

"Walsh and his zip-tie patrol," he replies. She raises both brows in surprise. "That is not the most interesting part; although that fact is strange enough. The strangest piece…they all made bail," he introduces.

Rosita snatches the pages from his meaty hands, "WTF…How?"

"Exactly…this is a case. Are you in?" he offers his fist.

"Absolutely," she states with a solid pound.

* * *

Andrea dressed with precision. The crisp, black Tahari suit projected strength and confidence. Her blonde hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and diamond stud earrings screamed performance at the special meeting called by the partners of the Firm would determine her future. "Good morning," she greets taking the seat at the far end of the conference table.

"Andrea, this meeting should not take long in light of the amount of unprecedented actions your personal life required our Firm to respond to," the managing partner begins.

She nods in agreement, "Philip Blake, my soon-to-be ex-husband, is a duplicitous, despicable man. My eyes are truly open. The only defense I can offer for myself is blind love and commitment to my marriage vows," she explains obsequiously.

The board members share furtive glances before the managing partner speaks again. "Based on the results of our investigated probe the Board rejects the proposition that you are an innocent. The evidence is clear. You are not now nor were you ever unaware of your husband's proclivities. As a matter of hard evidence you were a willing participant when you were not an eager instigator," he states forcefully.

Andrea's brain stutters to a stop. _Holy shit…things are unraveling…deflect…spin…lie._ "I do not understand what you mean. I can assure you this is a misunderstanding. Former associate Owen and I divulged the true nature of my marriage…the mental and emotional abuse…I am a victim of his choices," she rambles.

"You are a liar that attempted to bamboozle this Firm for nefarious reasons and/or self preservation. You are guilty of sexual predatory behavior and harassment. To be clear…we have the hard evidence to prove every charge I levied. We are not only exercising the full range of termination options outlined in your partnership agreement; but we are submitting evidence to the Atlanta State Bar and the DA's office," he folds his arms on top of the table in front of him.

The head of security for the building enters through the glass door to the left of the conference room. "Ms. Harrison please follow me," he commands.

Her eyes narrow and decorum drains from her body, "This is some fucking bullshit. I am tired of getting screwed over. You do not want me telling what I know. I will keep your secrets if you keep mine. Let's make a deal and I will go quietly for a price," she shouts.

The managing partner stands triggering the other partners to follow, "Here is the deal. You are fired…we filed civil charges to claw back all previous salary and benefits in accordance with your unlawful behavior," he slides a stack of formal documents down the center of the table.

Andrea catches the thick packet under her palm to keep the papers from falling onto the floor. Her shaking hand grasps the documents as she turns to leave the room. _Mike better have a plan for this._

* * *

 **Friday**

Michonne lies back on the raised examination table dressed in a gown with a warm blanket draped over her belly. Rick stands next to her rubbing his thumb against the palm of her right hand. Her left hand twitches with mild tremors against her belly. The prescription had frustrating side effects including a general agitated mood. She never complained and he masked his concern. "I cannot believe you made us late to change your socks," she snaps.

"They are my lucky socks Michonne," he explains.

"You don't have lucky socks…stop making things up," she exhales loudly. "I'm sorry…I am trying to control it. You know it's always worst the first few hours," she sniffles. _I feel like a crazy person._

"Hey…you do not apologize," he applies more pressure to her palm. "You are being the best mama. We're gonna get the all clear," he attempts to reassure.

Naomi Bennett enters the examination room with a stunning, redhead beside her, "Michonne and Rick, please let me introduce the nation's best OBG/YN and neo-natal surgeon…Dr. Addison Montgomery. She is presenting at a conference in Atlanta so I scored us an extremely expensive consultation for free since she is also my BFF," she smiles brightly.

Rick reaches across his body to shake her hand, "Very nice to meet you." _She is a specialist…what does that mean?_ Michonne looks back and forth between the two doctors before fixing her eyes on her husband. They gaze at each other. _We are the ones who win._

Michonne clears her throat, "Just tell us what to do because we can accomplish the impossible-together," she starts. Rick nods in agreement.

Addison turns and smiles at her friend, "You were right…they are a force to be reckoned with," she compliments. "I reviewed the ultrasound…their individual growth and uterus positioning is really strong. A vaginal delivery is within reach," Addison explains.

"Consistent normal blood pressure and no further dilation is a clear victory. We are back on track but some minor adjustments would help."

Before she begins Rick interrupts, "Dr. Bennett, my wife is amazing but the current dosage makes her irritable and her hands tremble for the first couple hours. Is there any way to adjust the prescription," he requests quietly.

Michonne glares at him, "Do not listen to him. I am fine," she states.

"Michonne, I asked how you were feeling?" Naomi admonishes.

"My blood pressure is within the normal range which means the babies are safe. Plus they will probably come early because they are triplets. They need the accelerated lung development. The well being of our children…their future is all that matters." She looks in Addison's direction, "She said their growth and position is strong…that means the dosage is working," her hormones fuel her tears.

"First mommy lesson: if you do not take care of you…you cannot take care of them. We can adjust the dosage to help you without hurting them. I would also like to reduce your time in the office another hour and extend your pelvic rest for another week."

Michonne's tears stop abruptly and flames blaze from her eyes. She struggles against her growing belly to a more upright position, "Did I hear you correctly…Another week without sex? Do you have a clue? Forget that…look at my husband," she yells. "I am serious look at him," she commands. Both ladies glance over at him. Rick is red from the neck up.

"You have a point…That is a lot to resist," they co-sign.

He groans from his throat and squeezes the back of his neck keeping his eyes fixed on the laminate floor. Her sarcastic tone cuts the awkward tension, "You still think them socks are lucky?"

* * *

 **Friday night**

Rick opens the front door, "Thanks for coming by…she could really use the company," he greets their friends. Each one carries food containers for the informal potluck and movie night. "She is in the downstairs den," he gestures toward the left.

After warm embraces and life updates Tyreese, Karen, Sasha, Daryl, Theo, Raquel, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Abe, Eric and Aaron settle across the sectional, floor and club chairs balancing full plates on their laps. "What are we watching again?" Abe asks.

"Boomerang," Tyreese responds from his seat next to Karen. "Trust me…you are going to love it."

The simple evening is the highlight of the group's busy week. Their voices mingle and the laughter dances throughout the home. Rick and Michonne occupy the chaise portion of the sectional. "Are you having a good time?" he whispers in her ear. She nestles between his legs bracing her upper body against his firm chest.

She smiles, "I am having the best time. Thank you…I needed to be us again," she whispers back. He reaches down to his left for a small pillow to further support her back automatically. He retrieves her drink from the end table beside him and kisses the crown of her head.

"I hope all you men in here are paying attention to what is going on over there," Maggie gestures. "That is the standard for taking care of your pregnant wife."

Sasha piles on, "Yes Lord…I noticed how he fixed that plate…knew all the food preferences."

Daryl and Glenn mumble, "Absolutely…mental notes," before flipping Rick off behind their ladies' backs. Rick laughs mischievously.

"I guess if all y'all asses ready to flip a full stack of cakes…fair is fair," Abe's statement is cut off by Rosita slapping him across the back of the head. "What?"

"Stop all that 'effing cursing around the babies," she scolds.

"They can't hear…can they?" he questions looking around the room.

The close knit group descends into the chaos of loving banter and joyous laughter with the movie as back ground noise. Michonne and Rick lace their fingers together against her belly. "You hear all this ruckus Team Grimes…that is your family…in all their fabulous glory….they cannot wait to meet you." They speak in hushed tones one after another before joining back in.

"Water birth…Look it up on the Google…You barely survived a groin pull…How did I become part of the discussion?…You already know that baby is going to be the size of a toddler…Midwife…Will you shut up-it's only our second date…Why wouldn't you stay home?"


	91. Chapter 91

**Affirmation**

 **Saturday**

"I cannot thank you enough for hooking me up with your jeweler," Shane beams with pride.

"My pleasure, especially since you decided to spend your entire bonus on her engagement ring," Simon responds, "You ready for the Monroe Fundraiser tonight?"

"Absolutely, I still think we have a shot at landing the gated community contract plus I am going to follow up with some of the City Council Members."

He nods his head, "Alright…keep making KCSF look good," he brings the conversation to a close. Shane shakes his hand and heads out the door. Simon retrieves the landline calling the familiar number. "When do I get my cut and what did you sell him?" he asks the shadow voice.

"Check your Seychelles Isles account and the usual-Moissanite. Where did you find this one?"

"Believe it or not he walked through the door and offered himself up like a lamb to the slaughter," he replies.

Milton shakes his head while holding the receiver, "I guess a sucker is born every minute. Look, while I have your attention. You need to ease up on the freelance burglaries. Not all the deputies are dumb and all the bail money is eating through the equity line of credit for the black card. He needs to believe he is flush with cash," he advises.

"Fine…I will talk to the over eager deviants. You stay on top of the back end," he snaps before disconnecting.

* * *

Pastor Watts continues to pray over Sasha and Daryl, "Lord, our great provider, please produce a mighty bounty for this couple…May they be fruitful and replenish your flock…I ask that you create understanding in times of conflict and comfort in times of sorrow…in your name we pray…amen," he concludes.

"Amen," they recite in unison raising their stiff necks. The session started one half of an hour earlier and the older pastor had not addressed one item on the mandatory marriage counseling agenda. He engaged them in a conversation that ranged from living in Kings' County, their jobs, their friends and a whole discussion on vegetable gardens.

He slowly shuffles the papers on his desk. "Let us begin the counseling session discussing obedience," he begins.

Daryl back straightens and Sasha's eyes harden, "I beg your pardon?" she asks slowly.

He chuckles slightly, "I know you young girls find my ways old fashioned but God's teaching are clear. You need to submit to your husband as the head of the household in the same way that God is the head of the church," he explains.

Before she can part her lips Daryl takes the lead to head off disaster. She wants their ceremony in her childhood church but if this man kept talking they would need a new venue. "Uh, I ain't that good of a Christian but if those are the rules here goes…Sasha, as the head of the household I am laying down the law," he holds his hand up to stop her. "I am going to make the money and you are going to spend it. I am going to pretend to eat right but I never will…When I mess up…no silent treatment. I only really need two things," he hold up two meaty fingers, "You happy and a big, rambunctious brood of kids…can you handle that?" he winks.

Sasha smiles wickedly, "I do believe I can submit to your authority." They both turn back to the Pastor.

* * *

 **Saturday night**

Deanna Monroe concludes her re-election speech and the fundraising event is in full swing. The individual invitees and organizations mingle throughout the venue. Shane and Lori float through the crowd like the unofficial king and queen of high society. She keeps her left hand clutched on his bicep making sure her newly engaged finger remained in the eye-sight of everyone they came in contact with during every interaction.

Shane turns abruptly and collides with a familiar face, "Spencer, did not see you…how's it going?" he asks.

Spencer stands a little taller, "Great. I am surprised to see you at my mother's fundraiser. Is this your first time?" his voice laced with condescension.

"You are right. I did not attend in the past but as the Captain of Kings' County Security Firm I now attend all the important community functions," Shane brags.

"Of course," the presence of his date breaks the conversation. Jessie hands Spencer a drink before tucking her hand into his elbow. "Thanks," he looks down before kissing her forehead. "Jessie you remember Shane," he brings her into the conversation.

She nods before speaking, "Nice to see you again." She pauses, "Oh, you too Lori."

Before Shane can open his mouth Lori shoves her hand in Jessie's face waving each finger, "I'm engaged now," she gloats.

Jessie and Spencer share a look, "Well good for you. I know you have been desperate to walk down the aisle. When is the big day?" Jessie's petty voice replies.

Lori narrows her eyes, "Wouldn't you love to know," she snaps quickly.

"Actually I do not care and I doubt anyone else will either. Enjoy your evening," she offers a pivoting princess wave before walking away.

* * *

Rick drags his exhausted body up the stairs. He occasionally pulls extra shifts to make sure he can extend his paternity leave and boost their savings for unforeseen expenses. "Gorgeous, how was the fundraiser?" he asks turning to enter their bedroom. He stops moving at the doorway. He starts with her bare feet crossed at the ankles placed on the ottoman in front of the club chair. His eyes roam the length of her legs before reaching her naked, glistening, swollen belly and heavy breast. Her nipples are stiff and pointing in his direction.

Michonne removes the Big Stick Cherry and Pineapple Popsicle from her mouth with a lip smacking pop. "Fine…Deanna says hello as well as all the ladies from the League of Women Voters," she rolls her eyes.

"Huh," he responds with his eyes fixed on her lips. _Are words coming out of that glorious mouth?_

"Drop you pants Grimes," she commands. _I may be on pelvic rest but my man will not go without._

"What?"

"I said…drop…your…pants." He fumbles with his belt buckle and uses both hands to tug his uniform pants and boxers down from his narrow hips. "Good job. Now, you need to grab that fat cock and follow my lead. This popsicle is your cock," she slides the frozen treat over her pursed lips and hums in delight.

Rick's brain finally catches up. He strokes in time with her steady rhythm. In all his years he has never experienced anything this erotic. She prolongs the pleasure by slowing down and speeding up. "Best wife ever," he pants as his hips begin to thrust forward.

Michonne pulls the treat out and circles the tip with her tongue. "That's right…use your thumb to work the head," she coaches. His thick thighs tighten and his eyes cross. "It has been too long…let go," she directs.

He grunts before erupting and falling back against the door frame and sliding down the wall.

* * *

 **Sunday**

Rick and Carl walk down the bike trail that borders his three acre property. "I try to be responsible. I get good grades…I'm taking college courses and I have a job-thanks to Michonne; but still…that isn't enough for her. She is a control freak," he rants.

Rick nods, "Stop right there. Think…Ask yourself who was she before she was your Aunt Carol? Do you know? Have you ever asked? Does she talk about her life before she was Sophia's mom?"

Carl stops walking and searching his brain. "I...wait…what?" the confusion is evident.

"Exactly…you have no idea who she was or what she experienced. I am not saying she is right but there may be more to the story. Life lesson: empathy. We all deserve some and we all should extend some to others," he explains. Carl turns and searches Rick's face. _He knows something I don't._ "Do not ask because that story belongs to her," he confirms Carl's suspicion.

Carl and Rick trek back to the house and enter through the back door. "Y'all finished your male bonding," Michonne's teasing voices call from the kitchen. They turn the corner and watch her use a carving knife to slice a large watermelon horizontally. "Want a snack?" she smiles at them.

"Sure," Carl replies. She places her half of the watermelon i 13 Pyrex dish and slices the remaining half again. "Go for it," she gestures to a plate with the knife. Carl moves to the sink to wash his hands and she takes a seat at the table.

Rick yawns, "Thanks Gorgeous but I am going to grab a quick nap," he delivers peck to her lips and rubs her belly. He walks over to the sink and pulls Carl into a warm embrace. "You be safe on the road next week and don't be shame to call if you need anything-understand," he leans down to look him in the eye.

"I won't…I promise," he affirms. Rick pats his shoulder and heads upstairs.

"So, college road trip," Michonne teases raising her brows playfully.

He laughs, "Yeah…no big deal," he replies with a cheesy grin. Laughter burst from her throat. She continues to cut chunks of melon eating them off the tip of the blade. "Oh, I got you something," he reaches into the upper left hand pocket of his dark brown plaid shirt. He slides the jewelry box across the table.

Michonne looks down at the box and up at her underage partner in crime. "Carl," she asks in wonder.

He wipes his hands on a napkin before reaching over and opening the box. "I need you to know how much I appreciate you. How much you changed my life. First, the intern gig and even though you will never admit you submitted our names for the Junior Senator's program I will always know the truth. I still cannot wrap my mind around the car. Whatever good I do in my life…you and Uncle Rick are part of the reason why," he confesses from the bottom of his heart.

Michonne wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well don't just sit there…put it on me," she smiles through her tears. Carl retrieves the piece of jewelry and she raises her ever growing locs from her neck. He secures the small latch and returns to his chair. "How do I look?" she strikes a pose tilting her chin up and turning one shoulder toward him.

He laughs at her wide smile and eyes the delicate letter M lying against her rich skin. "You look like you…the perfect mom."


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: I know…I have never been gone this long and I am so sorry. I will not abandon this story. Thank you to everyone who reached out. I never stopped writing in my head but writer's block kept every word off the page. Speaking of which…if you are a writer or want to be I have an idea/prompt that the Muse is obsessed with. Please send me a PM or request via review. I would love to see it developed and I think the fandom would too.**

 **This is isn't my best but it's a start.**

 **Spring Break: College Road Trip Edition**

Carl leaps out of bed like a child on Christmas morning. He moves through his morning routine with a wide 'Kool Aid' smile. He shakes his head laughing internally reviewing a road trip checklist produced by his textbook 'Type A' girlfriend. He moves down the hallway carrying his oversized leather duffle and a full garment bag to load the car. He packed efficiently knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that Justice would have at least one bag for shoes alone. He checks his phone and realizes how ahead of their departure time he is. He decides to make an effort toward normal. He enters the kitchen and starts a simple breakfast: scrambled eggs, toasted sourdough muffins and sausage patties.

Sophia shuffles down the hallway rubbing her eyes awake, "There's food?" she asks with a yawn.

He shrugs, "I thought a family breakfast would be a good idea." When the only adult in the house still had not joined them Carl makes his way up the hallway and knocks gently at her door. "Aunt Carol…I thought we could have a family breakfast…if you want," he states cautiously. There is no response so he returns to the kitchen.

He makes a plate but before the fork reaches his mouth her voice calls out, "Starting without me?" Carol wrapped in a pink and grey, plaid terry cloth robe teases.

Carl smiles, "Well…who wants rubbery eggs."

"You have a point," she moves toward the stove piling food on her plate. She takes a seat and exhales. After a bite she offers her own olive branch, "Make sure you double check your room and bathroom to make sure you don't leave anything behind."

He nods his head, "I will but I used Justice's checklist so I packed things I know I will not need but she is sure are necessary."

"They are," Sophia and Carol respond in unison before erupting in laughter.

* * *

After dropping his girl off at the neighboring school, securing his belongings in his temporary room Carl approaches the orientation location. The group of young, African American men exchange quick, surprised glances with each other. He takes a deep breath and places his hands in the pockets of his flat front, black chinos paired with a white button down shirt and blueberry suede oxford shoes. The Ambassador leads them through the historic campus drawing their attention to significant landmarks, highlighting programs and resources that support the fundamental mission of Morehouse College. One hour later the tour ends in a lecture hall, "Are there any additional questions?" He replies effortlessly to a range of questions regarding class size, financial aid, impacted programs, and graduation rates.

The questions begin to wind to a close when a voice from the side decides to address the elephant in the room, "Look, can we keep it real…who let the white boy in?"

"Exactly…This is why we can't have nice things…Is there a reverse Affirmative Action program?" different voices call out.

The Ambassador opens his mouth to respond but Carl clears his throat and speaks first, "I am fully aware that I am an unwanted guest for some of you. I know if I choose to apply and lucky enough to receive acceptance that I will have to prove that I am not here to do harm…play out some phase. The truth or rather my truth is that I have not decided on my career exactly but I do know I want to be an ally and it seems to me that being close to the day-to-day reality matters."

A few heads nod in consideration of his statement, some roll their eyes and a few grunt their disapproval. The first voice speaks up again, "So you are not a cliché?"

Carl shakes his head and chuckles, "I wish I could say I am not but my boy, Noah, and my girl are both Black. He and I have always been the two nerds in every grade so we decided to stick together and Justice…," he pauses. "She is the smartest, prettiest girl at my school or anywhere else for that matter. I got a shot and…" he shrugs not willing to share more.

The Ambassador seizes the silence to re-direct the discussion. "Look y'all…he is not the first white boy and he will not be the last. Our mission is clear…we are developing men to go out in the world and make a difference. If Hasil wants to be part of that and stays in his lane…so be it," he concludes gesturing with both hands.

* * *

The following day the young couple made their way down the interstate to South Carolina. Since they did not have scheduled appointments they wander the campus and engage students still around with general questions regarding programs and campus life. They arrive at Theresa Washington's home late afternoon. The older, brown skin matriarch with the short, immaculate white afro waits on the porch in her weathered rocking chair. She suffered a mild stroke a few years ago and even though she fully recovered physically her ability to filter her thoughts no longer existed.

She stands once the sleek sports car pulls into her driveway. Justice exits first, "Mama T," she greets her grandmother enthusiastically.

"Hey Sweet Girl…come on up here and give me a hug," she responds eagerly. After her bone crushing embrace she pushes the young girl back and gives her a once over. "Hmph…thank goodness the Washington genes are strong. You don't look nothing like that trifling, rolling stone daddy. Now where is this white boy? Raquel said you got his nose wide open."

Justice rolls her eyes and cringes, "Mama T," she implores.

Carl makes his way up the stairs burdened with luggage. He places the bags on the wooden planks and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Theresa nods, "Manners…pasty as hell but he's a cutie," she replies returning the handshake.

Carl pulls his lips into his teeth to keep from laughing. "Thank you."

"Now before we enjoy our little visit let's get some things straight. You…"she points at Carl, "Keep the one eyed snake in your pants or God as my witness I will slice it off. And you," she points at Justice, "Keep a nickel between your knees-understood?"

Justice wants the ground to swallow her whole, "Yes ma'am," they respond in unison both blushing profusely. The matriarch turns opens the screen door and enters the house. Carl's shoulders are shaking from his silent laughter. _This is going to be a blast._

* * *

The setting sun provides the perfect backdrop for an evening on the front porch swing. Justice snuggles under Carl's arm. "I am still trying to wrap my mind around the transcript review," Justice re-starts the previous conversation.

"I know…we could probably start college as sophomores. Did you know that was possible?"

"No…I mean I knew passing advanced placement tests allow waiving some pre-requisites but I did not anticipate this kind of impact. What are we going to do? I thought I had more time to figure out graduate school options," she shakes her head.

"You…I just figured out college was an option. I mean…"

"This is too much," she replies.

They rock quietly. "You know what…this isn't too much…not for us…we can do anything together." he offers optimistically.

She turns her head to look at him and he smiles wide. In a moment of pure clarity she returns his smile, "I love you." Her heart does not pound; her hands don't tremble. She has never been this sure of anything in her life.

Carl leans down and kisses her softly. "Good to know but I am confident I love you more," his eyes dance in delight.

Justice straddles his lap placing each of her small hands against his cheeks. "How about if we take forever to see who is right?"

"Good plan. Now, let's go do something totally corny to celebrate the fact that you said I love you first…milkshake with two straws or run through a field of flowers," he suggests with a wink. _I am not dreaming…_

* * *

Over Mama T's signature dinner of smothered chicken and the best potato salad Carl ever placed in his mouth they decide to skip the other schools and head to Washington, D.C. The next morning he follows the directions spouted by his phone GPS while Justice explains the change in plans to her mother. Eight hours later they pull into a hotel for check in. "Welcome to the Best Western, Georgetown. Do you have a reservation?" the attendant greets.

Justice speaks up, "Yes, for Washington." She places her identification and the family credit card on the counter.

"Right…I see…actually we had a cancellation if you are interested in saving some money. It's a single room with double beds," she looks up with a patient smile.

Carl and Justice's head snap toward each other. Their faces share expressions of uncertainty. "Uh…yeah…sure…that's fine," she stutters. _Oh my God…I can handle this…right?_

After ten stilted minutes the staff member slides two key cards and a parking pass across the counter, "Enjoy your stay."

They ride the elevator in silence to the 5th floor. Once they enter the chic room decorated with dark woods and a color palette of green, rust and yellow earth tones an awkward dance begins. "I'll take the bed closest to the door just in case," Carl breaks the tension first.

Justice nods, "Uhm…we probably should get some food…explore the area a little bit." They leave their half un-packed luggage and head back out breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **Late night**

"Keep your voices down…he's in the shower," Justice instructs.

"We are," America and Enid reply in hushed tones. "So, you are sharing a room with your boyfriend? Several states away from any adult supervision," they clarify the obvious.

"Ugh…the lady offered a deal and I got all flustered and we're walking on egg shells and it's all weird," she rambles while waving her hands.

"Are you sleeping together…in the same bed?"

"No…absolutely not; we each have our own bed. I mean am I over thinking this? He's my guy and I love him…I need to get a grip," she takes a deep breath.

"Back the hell up…What did you just say?" America practically shouts.

Justice smiles into the screen, "I do…I love him something awful; like Disney, happy ever after…rainbows and kittens."

Enid opens her mouth and points her finger toward her throat. America whacks her on the shoulder with an open hand, "Awe…leave Princess Tiana alone."

* * *

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time," Carl delivers rapidly watching the bathroom door.

"Dude, are you calling me from the bathroom? Are you in the shower? What is wrong with you?" Noah responds with semi-disgust.

"Shut the fuck up…I am having a crisis. We're sharing a room and you have to help me figure out how to handle the morning situation."

"How did you end up in the same room? Never mind…give me a minute," Noah's eyes squint, "I got it…let her have the bathroom first which gives you time to get things back to normal. You probably should sleep on your stomach 'cause…"

"Yeah…I love and respect her but if she pops up in some sexy ass pajamas there is only so much I can take," Carl replies more to himself than to the person on the phone.

"You what? Did you say what I think I heard?"

"I gotta go," he hangs up before his friend can interrogate him further.


End file.
